Pruebas de fuego
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: El nombre de Isabella Swan significaba para Edward Cullen, todo aquello que tuviera que ver con pecado, infierno personal. El nombre de Edward Cullen significaba para Isabella Swan su nueva obsesión, un desafío, la pérdida parcial de su cordura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola niñas!... Aquí les dejo una historia nuevecita nuevecita. Espero que les guste mucho, y ya saben, para quien escribe es importante leer los comentario de las que leen. Cuentenme que tal les va pareciendo, si? Abrazos a todas! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

El nombre de Isabella Swan significaba para Edward Cullen, todo aquello que tuviera que ver con pecado, infierno personal, desmesura, descontrol, confusión.

El nombre de Edward Cullen significaba para Isabella Swan su nueva obsesión, un desafío, la pérdida parcial de su cordura, por quien estaría dispuesta a dejar todo con tal de que ese hombre la ame, sólo a ella.

Sus vidas por separado, seguían una línea dentro de la absoluta normalidad. Claro, hasta que se conocieron. Para ninguno de los dos, nada será igual desde ese momento. Nada.

**1.**

Isabella Marie Swan es la única hija de veinticuatro años de edad, del matrimonio compuesto por Charles Swan, empresario automotriz de cuarenta y cinco años, y de Renée Dwyer, de cuarenta años de edad, directora académica de una universidad privada y muy prestigiosa de Londres, lugar en donde actualmente residían. Charly y Renée estaban divorciados hace ya unos años, _"ya que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio puede soportar por tantos años al loco de Charly"_ decía ella. Y es que Charly en verdad era un loco que se dedicaba hace años a recorrer el mundo después que su empresa le rindiera favorables y jugosos beneficios económicos. "_Una mujer en cada puerto_" decía cuando lo sorprendían con una nueva conquista, generalmente mucho menor que él.

Isabella debía lidiar con los explosivos caracteres de sus padres, sobre todo de Charly, pues ella estaba a cargo del negocio desde hace ya tres años. Para ser una chica joven, su carácter difería mucho del ánimo y la vitalidad de una chica de veinticuatro, pues demostraba ser una mujer fría, calculadora, indolente, antisocial. Pero hermosa. No se le ha conocido nunca una relación sentimental formal, fuera de los noviazgos adolecentes que tuvo en la preparatoria, y de los amantes ocasionales que conseguía para calmar su sed de sexo. Decía que no tenía tiempo para perderlo con esas cosas. Aunque en verdad, el fastidio y el rechazo que le provocaban ese tipo de relaciones, tenía su fundamento en el sufrimiento que padeció en silencio, hace cuatro años atrás, cuando se enamoró hasta la médula de un chico de Harvard, en donde estudió economía. Jacob Black, hombre que la había hecho sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella, llevándola del estado del más profundo y arraigado de los amores hasta los celos más desenfrenados. La relación duró sólo un año, por parte de Jacob, pues se dio cuenta que "no estaba enamorado de verdad". Nunca le mintió a Isabella, prometiéndole un amor de por vida. Pero era tarde, pues ella lo había entregado todo. Persiguió a ese hombre casi por un año, incluso cuando él retomó su vida sentimental juntos a otra mujer, a quien Isabella se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible, pues estaba llena de resentimiento y odio, odio hacia Jacob por "haberla abandonado" y resentimiento por esa "puta" que vino a arrebatárselo. Hasta que Jacob Black desapareció con su chica, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado:

-¡Cobarde, hijo de puta!- gritó en soledad Isabella cuando le informaron que no encontraron rastro de Jacob ni de la chica, Leah. Desde esa vez, ella carga un recelo y un fuerte prejuicio en contra del "amor", jurándose desde aquella vez nunca más volverse a dejar dominar por ese sentimiento tan incierto y traidor. Nunca más.

-¿Isabella? Durante esta mañana llega el conteiner con el cargamento de vehículos. Mike Newton se encargará de recibirlos. Tienes un almuerzo de negocios con los suecos, y alguien llamado Aro Vulturi dejó estás flores y esta nota para ti- dijo Jane, asistente personal de Isabella, extendiéndole la pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba al hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. "_Fuiste una lujuriosa diosa del sexo. Me has vuelto loco. Espero tenerte en mi cama muy, pero muy pronto. Aro V." _decía la nota. Ella la leyó, enseguida la rajó en cuatro y la tiró al tacho de basura.

-Dile a Mike que me prepare un reporte para mañana sobre la llegada del cargamento, y al almuerzo de negocios vienes conmigo. ¿Más pendientes?-

-Emm.. llamó tu madre...-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Lo de siempre: que estabas en una reunión y que la llamarías de regreso-

-¿Dejó algún recado?-

-Si...-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me dijo que te vendría a raptar a eso de las siete para llevarte a tomar un trago y hablar-

-Me largo a las seis y media. Le dices que tuve una reunión...-

-Ha insistido mucho en verte...-

-¡¿Qué?¿A caso no me puede dejar en paz? Nunca se preocupó de crear una relación de madre e hija, ¿y ahora se viene a preocupar de mí? Para ella siempre sus malditos alumnos estuvieron primero, antes que yo, así que ahora que no se queje...-

-Bella...-

-¡No me digas Bella!- le gritó a su asistente. Odiaba ese diminutivo, la hacía oírse y sentirse como una nena de quince. Además, su madre insistía en llamarla así. Su madre, con quien llevaba una relación de amor-odio. Siempre Isabella se sintió desplazada por sus alumnos, por lo mismo, cuando ellos decidieron separarse, prefirió irse a vivir con su padre, pese a que él nunca pasaba tiempo en casa. Prefería la soledad e independencia de esa inmensa mansión Swan, a vivir perseguida por la presencia de Renée.

-Ok... ¿y qué hago con estas flores?-

-Tíralas-

-Pero son hermosas...-

-Bien, quédatelas. Seguro lucirán bien en tu escritorio-

-Gracias jefa- respondió Jane, quien llevaba trabajando en la empresa desde que egresó de la universidad, y desde el primer día que Isabella tomó el mando de la empresa, ella fue su asistente. La relación que Isabella tenía con Jane, era extraña. A veces la trataba como una simple secretaria, y otras era su única amiga, su hombro, una de las pocas personas a las que escuchaba, pese a que Jane era menor que Isabella por dos años. Además, era una de las únicas que aguantaba el "lunático" humor de Isabella.

Isabella era astuta y perspicaz a la hora de hacer negocio. Su padre decía que había heredado su "buen olfato para hacer negocios", por lo mismo él se desvinculó casi en su totalidad de todo lo que tenía que ver con la gerencia general de su empresa, "Swan Motors". Cada vez que tenía que cerrar un negocio, sus socios quedaban impresionados por el dominio que Isabella tenía en todo lo concerniente a la industria automotriz y a la economía global en general. Y durante el almuerzo de negocios con los suecos, no fue la excepción:

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, Isabella. Había recibido muy buenas referencias de usted- le dijo zalameramente Sam Uley, empresario de treinta años de edad, interesado en "cerrar negocios" con ella, además de mirarla lascivamente durante todo el almuerzo. Alto y corpulento, de ojos verdes que contrastaban con su tez morena, haciendo que sus rasgos resaltaran la sensualidad con la que solía hablar. Y es que él era un "casanova" conocido.

-El gusto ha sido mío. Y pese a no haber recibido referencia alguna de usted, déjeme decirle que me he llevado una muy grata sorpresa...- respondió ella, con el mismo tono sensual que él venía usando. Jane estaba entre ambos, incómoda, pues sabía de qué iba todo eso, sabía que todo era más allá de los negocios. "Dios, si ese tipo es un libidinoso", pensó, pues a ella, Sam también había lanzado miraditas coquetas, cosa que hacía que Jane se sonrojara al extremo

-Te lo suplico, cuando se trate de estos almuerzos, no me lleves contigo. Mi presencia hoy fue innecesaria...- pidió Jane a Isabella, cuando iban de camino a la oficina

-Jane, Jane, Jane... yo solo espero que aprendas y que te despabiles de una vez. Apuesto que aun eres virgen, ¿no?-

-Odio cuando me hablas así... todos se burlan de las chicas como yo...- respondió la chica, un poco avergonzada

-No me burlo, sólo te protejo como si fueras mi hermanita pequeña. Debes aprender algunas cosas...-

-No quiero aprender nada de "esas cosas". No soy como tú, así que si estás desconforme, solo tienes que despedirme...-

-Ok, basta Jane. Sabes que no te despediré- concluyó Isabella. Odiaba que Jane le dijera eso, pues cuando hablaba de protegerla, lo decía con sinceridad. Además, ellas hacían un muy buen equipo de trabajo.

La tarde estuvo llena de trabajo, firmando y revisando papeles y contratos. Jane corrió de arriba abajo durante todo el día, pues la llegada de nuevos modelos, significaba la preparación de lanzamientos, cenas, reuniones, en fin. E Isabella siempre había estado al tanto de todos esos movimientos, pese a que había gente encargada de esas cosas.

Tan ajetreada estuvo la tarde, que ambas olvidaron un detalle:

-¡Hija! Deja eso que estás haciendo, y vente conmigo...¡ahora!- dijo Renée, entrando a la oficina de Isabella, pues no estaba ninguna de sus secretarias en su puesto para anunciarla. Claro, Jane estaba con ella en su oficina, y Katherine en el departamento de Marketing.

-Mam...mamá...pe.. pero...- le dijo, sorprendida.

-Nada de peros. Jane se puede encargar de lo que están haciendo, ¿no, Jane?-

-Señora...yo, yo...-

-¡No! Renée, aquí tenemos mucho trabajo, no puedes llegar y...-

-¡Sí, claro que tienes mucho trabajo, y por lo mismo insisto en que salgas a distraerte. Además, me has estado esquivando durante todo este tiempo. Así que ve levantándote de ese lindo sofá de cuero, toma tu cartera, tu hermoso abrigo y vente conmigo a tomar un trago...-

-Está bien- dijo Isabella, profiriendo un suspiro de derrota. _"Por un demonio, como se me fue a olvidar...". _

-¿Hace cuánto que no salíamos solas?-

-Creo que nunca hemos salido solas...-

-Bella, quiero que si tienes algo que decirme, me lo digas-

-A qué te refieres-

-Me refiero a que siento que tienes resentimiento en contra de mí, y eso no puede ser...-

-¿Por qué dices eso justo ahora, madre?-

-Tardaste un poco en preocuparte...-

-Escúpelo Bella-

-¡No me digas Bella! ¡No soy una niñita para que me andes llamando así!- le espetó con rabia. Y eso fue como el puntapié inicial para comenzar a sacar con rabia, todo lo que tenía acumulado para decirle a su madre -¡¿Y quieres saber si tengo resentimiento en contra tuya? ¡Pues sí, lo tengo. Tengo en mi cabeza el recuerda de cada una de las veces en que me plantaste por quedarte con tus alumnos, que siempre, siempre han sido más importantes que yo! ¿Sabes todas las veces que te esperé durante la noche, a que llegaras y estudiaras conmigo alguna materia que no entendía en al escuela?¿O sabes todas las veces que me morí de vergüenza y pena, pues para cada acto del día de las madres, tú eras la única de las madres del grupo que faltaba? Pero claro, si algo hacían tus "niñitos", ni dudabas en un segundo en falta lloraba, aunque yo te lo pidiera...- estaba llorando, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, frente a la estupefacta y dolida mirada de Renée

-Bella... nunca fuiste ni serán menos importante que mis alumnos... He tratado de buscarte, y tú te alejas de mí... ¿crees que no me pesa saber que es eso lo que sientes? Me hiere en lo más profundo, pero ahora que quiero remediarlo, ser tu amiga, pero tú te alejas...-

-¡¿Ahora? Mamá, por favor... soy adulta, independiente... ¿no era eso lo que querías, mamá?-

-Eres una niña que necesita cariño-

-¡No Renée!- le espetó con furia

-Dime que hago para recuperar el tiempo...- dijo Renée en tono de súplica

-Nada, el tiempo pasa, y no se recupera- contestó ella, indolente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, para enseguida darle un sorbo a su Vodka tónica.

-Isabella, una oportunidad, es lo que te pido...-

-Cuando te divorciaste de Charly hace nueve años, también te divorciaste de mí, abandonándome-

-¡Tú elegiste vivir con él-

-¡Por supuesto! Por lo menos papá se preocupaba de mí... ¿o crees que es normal para una adolecente que sea su padre quien le habla de sexo, chicos, anticonceptivos y esas cosas? ¡Pues él lo hizo!- le restregó Isabella a su madre. Renée no podía dejar de llorar, rogándole en su interior a que existiera la posibilidad de que su hija la perdonara, y es que no se había percatado del daño que le había hecho dejando que fuera independiente. Pero ella no se sentía preparada en ese entonces ni para ser esposa, ni para ser madre. Se casó sin pensarlo, en un arrebato de rebeldía para irse de casa, pero equivocó el camino. Intentó ser esposa y luego madre, pero su alma libre la llamaba a zafarse de ese compromiso, del compromiso que significaba ser esposa de un hombre por quien sentía mucho afecto pero no amor, y luego el compromiso que llegó a su vida de improviso cuando olvidó tomar sus anticonceptivos, quedando embarazada sin siquiera planearlo. Intentó ser madre, pero el miedo fue más fuerte. Comenzaron las peleas con Charly, él la engañaba seguido pues no se sentía amado, y Bella... Renée le inculcó ser valiente, independiente, eso es cierto. Pero pese a todo, Renée amaba a su hija, y temía dañarla. Por eso se divorció, dejando a Isabella al cuidado de su padre. Ella sabía que no era una excusa válida, pero era la verdad.

-Perdóname Bella... te lo suplico...-

-Ya no tiene caso Renée...-

-¡Para ti y para mí es importante! Te lo suplico hija...-

-Basta mamá, por favor...-

-No dejaré de insistir. No quiero que me guardes resentimiento... déjame intentarlo por lo menos...-

-¿Y cómo pretendes arreglarlo, eh?- preguntó ella irónicamente

-Quiero involucrarme en tu vida, y quiero que tú te involucres en la mía...-

-No tengo tiempo... y mi vida es sólo los negocios, ya sabes...-

-Por lo mismo... Mañana es el aniversario de la escuela de negocios, habrá una fiesta en la universidad y quiero que vengas conmigo...-

-¡Renée!¿Fiestas universitarias?¡Por favor...!- dijo a su madre, riendo de forma irónica, como solía hacerlo

-Conocerás mi entorno, saldrás de tus negocios...una noche con tu madre, es lo que te pido, y recibirás a cambio de mi parte, mi incondicionalidad, como siempre tendría que haber sido. Aunque pretendo estar a tu lado, aunque no me acompañes a la fiesta- dijo Renée, esperanzada. Isabella la evaluaba dudando de lo que decía, sopesando las posibilidades... _"Isabella, piensa, piensa... ¿Qué perdería y qué ganaría con aceptar esa invitación? La fiesta es lo de menos...¡maldición! Pero es mi madre... ¿y si no cumple con su promesa? Pensar antes de actuar Isabella... como en todo negocio que emprendes... ¡Pero ella no es un negocio, es tu madre!...¡Maldición!"_

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?- preguntó Isabella, dándole a entender a su madre que aceptaba la invitación, y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

-¡A las ocho! Es de gala, nos premiarán con una honrosa mención educativa de excelencia por la que hemos trabajado desde hace mucho...- comenzó a comentarle alegremente Renée a su hija. Estaba feliz, pues sentía que desde ese día, la relación con su pequeña Bella daría un vuelco. _"¡Urra Renée!"_ celebró internamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola nenas... aquí les va otra nueva actualización...PARA MI ES SUPER IMPORTANTE SUS COMENTARIOS, SI?...ASI QUE LOS ESPERO. ABRAZOS A TODAS!**

* * *

><p>Cuando Isabella llegó a su enorme casona en la exclusiva zona residencial de Londres, se sentó en su silla mecedora, que hace años su abuela paterna le había regalado, y encendió su equipo de música, dejando que los acordes de la música instrumental comenzaran a llenar el lugar, y contempló la panorámica vista que desde allí se veía de la fría ciudad. Sin encender la luz, dejó que la oscuridad, la música y la soledad la relajaran. Repasó la conversación que tuvo con su madre. ¿Por qué había accedido a darle esa oportunidad?¿Añoranza?¿Deseo de una relación madre e hija que no tuvo?¿Qué?<p>

-_¡_Diablos Isabella_!-, _dijo, poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose rumbo a su cuarto, para desnudarse y meterse a su cama a dormir. Y es que odiaba dar un paso sin la seguridad absoluta de los resultados. No era una mujer que dejara cosas al azar. Odiaba que algo, cualquier cosa, la pillara desprevenida. Y la visita de su madre la tomó por sorpresa, la conversación con ella la agarró desprevenida, su reacción, la reacción de su madre... –Bien Isabella, ni modo. Esperaremos a ver qué sucede- pensó mientras se metía a la cama. Vio en su teléfono un mensaje de voz, y lo escuchó:

-Comprendí perfectamente sus indirectas este mediodía en nuestro "almuerzo de negocios" señorita Swan. Espero verte antes de regresar a Suecia... ¿una cena en mi hotel mañana? No te hagas de rogar, preciosura...- la voz gutural de Sam Uley en ese mensaje la hizo carcajearse de la risa

-¡Pues tendrás que esperar Uley, tendrás que esperar si quieres "comer" conmigo!- se dijo, sin la menor intención de responder a su llamado.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella llegó impecablemente vestida con un negro y ajustado traje de dos piezas, una blusa azul eléctrico y unos zapatos de tacón de diseño exclusivo, los que ella calzaba con mucha elegancia.

-Y...como es que te fue anoche... ya sabes...- curioseó Jane, cuando Isabella se instaló en su escritorio, además de estar un tanto asustada, pues se sentía responsable de haber olvidado que la Renée rondaría la oficina la tarde de ayer

-No te voy a culpar por lo de Renée. Ese encuentro tenía que suceder tarde o temprano- respondió Isabella, como si leyera la mente de Jane, mientras revisaba unos archivos en su ordenador personal

-¿Discutieron?-

-Si te estas imaginando una pelea con jalón de cabello y cachetadas, estás equivocada. No es mi estilo. Le dije lo que le tenía que decir-

-¿Y?-

-Si fueras una simple asistente, te despediría en este momento por metiche...-

-Pero tú misma me has dicho que no soy una simple asistente. Dime que pasó...-

-En resumen, me pidió perdón, después que le escupiera toda mi rabia, y me pidió una oportunidad para acercarse a mí-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?¿le diste una oportunidad?-

-Accedí. Hoy iremos a una fiesta que se da por aniversario de la universidad que dirige-

-¡No sabes lo que me alegro por ti! Aprovecha esto Bella...- alentó su asistente, animada y contenta

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. No me ilusionaré. Ahora, deja de meter tu pequeña naricita en este asunto, deja de llamarme Bella, y dime qué tenemos para hoy-

-Bien. Newton llega dentro de un rato con el reporte que ayer solicitaste, y en la tarde estará en tu escritorio lo concerniente al lanzamiento de la nueva línea de carros que saldrá al mercado. Y el libidinoso de Uley llamó para confirmar una cita de esta noche...¿hiciste una cita con él?-

-No, él quiso hacer una conmigo. Dile que tengo un compromiso ineludible, que si gusta podemos dejarlo para otro día. No le des más explicaciones-

-Como digas- asintió Jane. En ese momento, golpearon tres veces la puerta de su oficina, y sin esperar respuesta, Mike Newton entró.

-¿Interrumpo?-

-¿No puedes esperar a que te dé la orden de poder entrar a mi oficina?¿qué pasaría si me encontraras uno de estos días en una reunión importante, o quizás teniendo sexo sobre mi escritorio con alguien?- le dijo Isabella, molesta. Y es que era una costumbre de Mike entrar a la oficina de improviso.

-Muy graciosa Isabella Swan. Si hubiese estado ocupada, su secretaria me lo hubiese informado-

-Estoy ocupada con mi asistente, Newton-

-¿Ya acabaron? Traigo los informes de los carros que llegaron ayer desde Alemania-

-Bien- dijo ella con voz seca –Es todo Jane- le dijo a su asistente, a lo que ella sólo asintió, saliendo en silencio de la oficina

-Bien, muéstrame esos papeles- dijo Isabella

-Una cosa antes- dijo Newton, dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio, y rodeando éste para acercarse a la silla de Isabella. Con fuerza, la agarró desde la cintura, y la sentó sobre el escritorio, besándola de forma posesiva, pasional. Las manos de Mike se colaron por debajo de la falda de Isabella, permitiéndose acariciar sus muslos con lujuria. Una de las cosas que Isabella reconocía de Mike Newton, era que este hombre rubio, de tez blanca y ojos azules profundos, hacia muy bien su trabajo, en la oficina y en la cama. Eran amantes ocasionales, por supuesto, cuando a ella se le venía en gana.

-¡Maldita sea, Newton! Estas arrugando mi traje... y me dejas ensalivada... ¡Apártate!- le dijo ella, empujándolo hacia atrás con fuerza.

-¡No me has llamado, me tienes enfermo de deseo!¿Ya te acostaste con otro?¿eh?...-

-¡Y eso qué demonios te importa a ti!- le dijo, arreglándose su falda y volviendo a tomar asiento es su lugar, mientras que el tipo estaba excitado por esa mujer que lo tenía vuelto loco.

-Eres cruel, muñequita-

-Siéntate y comienza a hablarme de lo que nos importa Mike- dijo ella en tono serio, pasando por alto el comentario de Mike.

-¿Bella? Hija, paso por ti a tu oficina...-

-No, no es necesario Renée. Iré en mi carro hasta el lugar del evento-

-¿No me plantarás, verdad?- preguntó su madre al otro lado de la línea, un tanto nerviosa por la idea de que su hija no llegara a la cita.

-No, descuida. Me comprometí contigo, ahí estaré...- respondió ella _"¿Y tú cuantas veces me plantaste, eh?"_, pensó luego, pero apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza con un suspiro

-¡Perfecto! A las ocho te espero aquí entonces. Llámame cuanto llegues-

-Allí estaré. Adiós- le dijo, y colgó. Miró enseguida el reloj, y se levantó de su escritorio. Eran las seis y treinta, así que le daba tiempo de ir hasta su casa, ducharse y arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta.

Y fue lo que hizo: llegó a su casa, directo a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió bajo el caliente chorro de agua caliente de la regadera. Después de la ducha, se maquilló y se peinó, dejando su cabello liso suelto sobre su espalda. Fue hasta su armario y revisó entre los innumerables trajes de noche que tenía, y vio unos cuantos que no había estrenado aún. Se decidió por uno, negro, entallado, con un prominente escote en v y un gran broche plateado que decoraba su cintura, abierto por delante desde sobre la rodilla hacia abajo. La tela de satín hacia que el modelo callera de forma perfecta sobre su cuerpo. Así que se sintió conforme con su elección. Tomó un sobre negro, que combinaba perfecto con sus sandalias del mismo tono. Se calzó un tapado negro, tan elegante como el vestido, y salió, rumbo al lugar en donde se desarrollaría la fiesta.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que no era una "pequeñez de celebración" como ella se había imaginado. El lugar era un salón de eventos exclusivo. Había mucha gente, desconocida para ella, además de reporteros que cubrían el evento. Uno de ellos se puso frente a ella y la fotografío

-Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan, ¿no? Hija de la directora académica de la universidad...-

-Sí, sí... ahora por favor, déjeme pasar...-

-¿Se siente orgullosa de su madre? Hoy ella recibirá un gran y meritorio reconocimiento-

-No vengo aquí para dar entrevistas, así que apártese- le dijo, haciéndolo a un lado de forma descortés.

-¡Bella, cariño, has venido!- dijo de pronto la voz familiar de su madre. Renée se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con cariño -¡Te ves hermosa!-

-Gracias ma... Renée. También te ves muy bien-

-¡Oh, exageras! Ahora vente. Hay un puesto reservado para ti junto a mí- le dijo, llevándola hasta donde se encontraban el resto de las personas. Renée presentaba con orgullo a su hija, a todos los presentes, directivos, docentes y amigos cercanos. Isabella se sentía algo incómoda en ese ambiente que no era el suyo. Si bien era cierto, estaba acostumbrada a ir a esas galas de negocios, esto difería mucho del ambiente reservado y estoico que ella conocía. El ambiente allí era animado, un ambiente de fiesta.

-Mira Isabella, quiero que conozcas a dos de los nuevos colaboradores que tenemos en la universidad. Él es Jasper Whitlock, profesor de Economía y Estadísticas- le dijo, presentándole a un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos negros de mirada intimidante. Se veía un hombre serio a simple vista, "_Claro, como todos los economistas, ¿no?"._ Isabella le tendió la mano en señal de saludos, pensando en que con él quizás podría entablar algún tipo de conversación, pues ambos se desenvolvían dentro de la misma área

-Y él es Edward Cullen, profesor de música, ¡Una eminencia!- bromeó Renée

-Eso es una abismante exageración, Renée- refutó el aludido. Alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez blanca, sonrisa amplia, rostro perfecto... _"¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!" _pensó ella enseguida que lo vio. –Mucho gusto señorita-

-El gusto es mío- respondió ella en tono sensual al guapo hombre.

Edward Anthony Cullen había llegado a Londres recién hace cuatro semanas a trabajar como profesor de la Universidad Privada Londres y de la Sinfónica. Proveniente de Oxford, este hombre de veintiséis años tenía completa claridad lo que quería para su vida. Lo primero era casarse con su novia de tres años, Tanya Denali, de quien estaba profundamente enamorado. Prácticamente había sido su única novia, pues supo en cuanto la vio, que _"ella sería la mujer de su vida". _Contraería matrimonio con ella dentro de los próximos cuatro meses, y eso lo hacía feliz. Tan feliz como hacía a sus padres, el doctor Carlisle Cullen y la también doctora Esme Cullen Platt.

Había decidido migrar a Londres precisamente para estar junto a su novia, quien estaba trabajando como encargada de personal de una importante empresa multinacional. Ella llevaba trabajando dos meses ahí, y él no soportó la lejanía, por lo que decidió migrar. Le siguió su hermano Emmett, con quien actualmente vivía. Su hermana menor Alice se había quedado en Oxford junto a sus padres. Y eso hacía que los extrañase. Eran una familia unida, y esta separación fue dolorosa para todos, pero sabían que era por la felicidad y el bien de Edward.

Lo otro que tenía claro para su vida, era vivir precisamente de la música, quizás no como un gran concertista, pero sí haciendo clases, y esta oportunidad de ejercer como docente en la universidad, era perfecto para él.

-Los astros me acompañan. Todo se está dando a mi favor- dijo cuando recibió la oferta de trabajo. Su familia no era rica ni mucho menos, pero gracias a sus trabajos, habían logrado salir adelante, no con grandes comodidades, pero sí con lo necesario para vivir bien. Pues él sabía que un puesto en la universidad como profesor, no lo haría ganar la gran fortuna, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a buscar otro trabajo si fuese necesario.

Isabella quedó profundamente impactada por el atractivo que emanaba de aquel hombre risueño de cabello cobrizo que su madre le había presentado esa noche. Habían quedado sentados en la misma mesa, pero no pudo establecer con él conversación alguna, pues le vio animadamente conversando con otros de sus colegas. Con quien sí habló, fue con Jasper. Una tediosa y aburrida conversación que ese hombre estaba entablando con ella, sobre "superávit fiscal", "el alza del Euro" y cosas como esas, las que eran precisamente cosas de las que Isabella se quería olvidar aunque sea una noche, "_Dios, que hombre más fastidioso_".

Cuando ella vio levantarse durante la cena a Edward, y dirigirse a uno de los balcones del salón, se levantó, decidida, y lo siguió, excusándose con Jasper.

Edward estaba muy cómodo en la fiesta, pero necesitaba un cigarrillo. No había podido dejar el vicio del tabaco, como se lo había prometido a su novia. Además, había comido tanto que necesitaba relajar su estómago.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- le preguntó Isabella a Edward, quien asintió con una sonrisa, que hizo que la piel de Isabella se pusiera de gallina. "_¡Qué hombre tan guapo... a la carga Isabella!"_

_-_Así que es la hija de mi jefa...- preguntó Edward de forma cordial para comenzar el dialogo

-Sí, algo así. ¿Y cómo es que un prodigioso concertista está encerrado en un salón haciendo clases?-

-No soy prodigioso concertista ni mucho menos. Amo la música, y la docencia es algo que me agrada mucho. Es un buen trabajo- le explicó Edward a Isabella.

-¿Me darías clases?- preguntó coquetamente a Edward, pues pensó que sería una buena forma de "acercamiento"

-¿Perdona?- respondió él de regreso, un tanto divertido y confundido a la vez por la pregunta de Isabella. Y es que no eta tonto, _"¿Esta mujer se me está insinuando?¡Por Dios!"_

-Eso, que si estás dispuesto a darme clases particulares...-

-No sé si mi tiempo me acompañe...-pensó él, respondiendo a la extraña petición de la castaña y menuda mujer que tenía en frente.

-Eso lo podríamos arreglar. Podría hablar con Renée para modificar tu horario...-

-Oh, no. no, nada de eso. No doy clases particulares-

-Te pagaría muy bien...-

-Lo siento, quizás haya alguien más que pueda recomendar...-

-¡Tú! Yo quiero que tú me hagas clases- le dijo seria y rotundamente –Podemos practicar por la noche...-

-Perdona, ya te dije que no, lo siento. Ahora debo regresar adentro, ¿entras también?- dijo en tono serio, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero y listo para entrar

-¿Me rehúyes, Edward Cullen?-

-Bien, veo que no entras- dijo, haciendo caso omiso de las sensuales palabras de la mujer –Con tu permiso- dijo, y entró, dejando a Isabella Swan sola, furiosa y deseosa.

-¡Maldito músico!¿Y este qué se cree?- respiró con fuerza, irguió su espalda, y entró, dispuesta a continuar con su "casería". Vio a Edward hablando con su madre con Jasper y con Edward, así que decidió unirse a la conversación:

-Hija, que tal lo estás pasado-

-Sorprendentemente bien, madre- dijo, sin quitarle los ojos a Edward de encima. Él ya se sentía incómodo.

-¿Y por qué Tanya no está aquí?- preguntó Jasper, y antes que Edward respondiera, Isabella interrumpió:

-¿Quién es Tanya?-

-Mi novia- contestó le enseguida Edward con una sonrisa. Luego dirigió su mirada a Jasper –No se sentía bien, por eso no me acompañó. Por lo mismo me disculpo, pero es momento de retirarme- se excusó Edward

-Ve tranquilo Edward. Mañana nos vemos- dijo Renée

-Claro Renée. Buenas noches- dijo, despidiéndose de forma general, y salió del lugar. "_Qué mujer más odiosa"_ pensó él de Isabella cuando estuvo fuera de toda la algarabía de la fiesta.

Isabella estaba incómoda; después que Edward se fue, ella quedó molesta. En cuanto vio a Edward esa noche, deseó tenerlo en su cama, haciendo malabares sexuales con ella. Era guapo, muy guapo, pero había sido indiferente hacia sus insinuaciones. Eso la molestó, y quiso salir de allí enseguida. Pero aunque fuese a su casa, quedaría con esa "amarga sensación de despecho" _¡Maldito músico engreído!_ Y de la nada, recordó a Sam Uley, con quien había dejado una "cita pendiente".

-Renée, me voy. Mañana tengo que madrugar, ya sabes. Gracias por la invitación, me la pasé muy bien- le dijo a su madre, tratando de sonar cordial y agradecida. Aunque no le resultó mucho

-Agradezco que hayas estado aquí. Para mí es muy importante, y sé que hiciste un gran esfuerzo por esto. ¿Cuándo almorzamos?-

-Cualquiera de estos días- le dijo, a punto de salir, pero su madre la retuvo en un fuerte abrazo, lleno de cariño. Isabella quiso responder a su abrazo, pero algo la detuvo. Cuando su madre la soltó, vio sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Ella le sonrió y salió con rapidez del lugar.

Cuando se metió a su coche, sacó su BlackBerry y buscó en sus contactos el número de Sam Uley.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡la señorita Swan! ¿Te haces esperar, eh?-

-De verdad tenía un compromiso, pero estoy desocupada ahora, ¿estás en tu hotel?-

-Estoy esperándote, hermosura-

-Voy para allá- dijo, y colgó. Puso en marcha su coche, y se dirigió al hotel en donde ese hombre se encontraba. Subió directo a su cuarto, golpeó una ve, y enseguida, el alto y corpulento hombre moreno abrió la puerta. La miró de pies a cabeza, mientras relamía sus labios de manera obscena.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! Un angelito caído del cielo...-

-¿Angelito? Soy una demonio Uley, demonio...- contestó ella de forma susurrante y sensual. Él enseguida la tomó de la muñeca empujándola hacia su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, y la acorralo contra su cuerpo y la pared. Abarcó con ambas manos su trasero, y la besó de forma erótica, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. _"Dios, esto era lo que necesitaba..."_ pensó Isabella, rodeando al hombre por los hombros, y respondiendo a ese beso posesivo.

-Desde ayer me tienes excitado, cariño... ¿me sientes?- decía él, mientras paseaba su boca en su cuello, y sus manos se colaban bajo el vestido, paseándose por sus muslos, hasta tocar su entrepierna por sobre las bragas.

-Mmm... sí... ¿y qué esperas para mostrarme lo que sabes hacer?¿acaso no eres tan bueno en la cama como en los negocios?-

-Oh nena... verás que soy mejor, mucho mejor...- le dijo, levantándola y llevándola con premura hasta la cama. Allí, quitó sus lindas sandalias y se deshizo del vestido, mientras él desabotonaba con rapidez su camisa, para luego sacarse los zapatos y enseguida sus pantalones.

Isabella, desnuda sobre la cama, jadeante, observaba a aquel hombre desvestirse con rapidez, aunque pensaba que "_haber visto al hombre de cabello cobrizo hubiese sido aún más excitante"_.

Sam abarcó los pechos de Isabella con ambas manos, mientras ella se retorcía de placer.

-¡Oh bebe, que lindas y diminutas braguitas llevas puestas!- dijo él, deslizando sus manos hasta el borde de la ropa interior de Isabella. Las sacó con delicadeza, mientras ella se arqueaba de deseo. Sam Uley llevó su boca hasta la entrada femenina de Isabella, y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, haciendo que ella comenzase a jadear de placer

-¡Oh por Dios!- gritaba ella, mientras ese hombre seguía haciendo de las suyas en su jugosa entrepierna -¡oh cariño, lo haces bien!- decía jadeante. El apartó su boca de allí, y se levantó con de ella, mirándola con descaro, relamiendo sus labios

-Esto no es nada, Isabella- dijo, con voz ronca. Enseguida se deshizo de su bóxer, dejando al descubierto su potente erección. Y sin más, se coló sobre ella, entrando en ella sin ningún tipo de compasión. Los movimientos comenzaron de forma lenta, mientras sus manos abarcaban sus pechos, y sus labios recorrían su cuello una y otra vez. Hasta que sus movimientos eran fuertes, salvajes, como si en verdad fuesen dos animales hambrientos.

Y allí estuvieron parte de la noche, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos. Sam se quedó dormido, y en cuanto eso sucedió, Isabella se levantó en silencio, se vistió y salió de allí rumbo a su apartamento. Había sido una buena noche, lo reconocía, aunque no se podía quitar de la cabeza a Edward Cullen, que tan esquivamente se había comportado aquella noche con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

-Oye, no era necesario que vinieras Edward- le dijo Tanya a su novio, quien había pasado por su departamento a ver qué tal seguía de esa "fastidiosa gripe" que la tenía guardando reposo hace dos días.

-¡Por supuesto que lo era! Lo único que quise durante toda la fiesta, fue arrancarme hasta aquí para cuidarte, nena!- le dijo, besando su frente, que aún seguía algo caliente por la fiebre -¿Te siente bien? Sigues con algo de temperatura...-

-Es normal, tú mismo escuchaste al doctor cuando me lo dijo, así que no te alarmes ni vengas con exageraciones. Así que cuéntame que tal la fiesta-

-Bien. Estuve hablando con Jasper, con algunos colegas, mi jefa... ya sabes-

-Olvidaba que no te gustan las fiestas-

-No me gustan cuando voy sin ti-

-¿Y no pasó nada digno de comentarme, algún famosillo interesante?-

-No sé si interesante, pero la prensa estuvo al pendiente de la hija de Renée, mi jefa. Yo no la conocía, no sé qué tan famosa puede ser...- comentó él, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su amada Tanya

-¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Isabella Swan-

-¡¿Qué?¿Tu jefa es mamá de la magnate más joven de Londres?-

-¿Magnate más joven de Londres?- preguntó divertido, ante la sorpresa de su novia cuando se la nombró

-Ella es la heredera del imperio automotriz más próspero del país, uno de las empresas más importantes dentro de las exportadoras de vehículos de lujo. Es muy conocida en el ambiente empresarial, muy buena en lo que hace, aunque dicen que es una antipática, ¿qué te pareció a ti?-

-No sé, no hablé con ella más que el saludo- dijo Edward, pasando por alto las insinuaciones de la "inquietante" mujer –Jasper habló con ella, ya sabes, de economía y esas cosas-

-¡Qué suerte! Alguna vez quise trabajar en esa empresa...- comentó Tanya, quien luego lanzó un bostezo inmenso, que hizo reír a Edward

-Muy bien, ¡A dormir!, ¿ya te tomaste los medicamentos?-

-Sí, ya. Así que te haré caso y me iré a dormir en los brazos de Morfeo-

-¡Nada de eso! Dormirás en los brazos de Edward- dijo él, impostando un tono de celos, que le hizo mucha gracia a su novia. Enseguida ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho, lista para dormir

-Buenas noches amor- le dijo ella

-Duerme bien mi vida- contestó Edward. Y en la quietud de la noche, ambos fueron cayendo dormidos, abrazados en uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se levantó temprano, pues tenía que dictar clases a primera hora en la universidad. Al llegar allá, le dio tiempo de tomar un tazón de café y revisar por última vez algunos apuntes para su primera clase del día. Jasper llegó cinco minutos después que Edward a la sala de profesores donde se encontraba, así que fue hasta su mesa, y lo acompañó:

-¿Animada la fiestecita de anoche, no?-

-Si...- respondió Edward no muy convencido

-Mmm... debes de haberlo pasado bien, vi como "la Swan" te coqueteaba. Si parecía una gatita en celo frente a ti...-

-Tú y tu distorsionada imaginación-

-Sí, claro... "mi imaginación"-

-¡Basta! No me hacen gracia esas bromas Jasper- le indicó Edward molesto por sus comentarios

-Vaya, que genio...- dijo el aludido, poniéndose de pie, para salir de la salita. Edward intentó concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía en las manos, pero le costó, y es que por alguna razón, el recuerdo del pequeño dialogo que cruzó con "la Swan" como la llamó su amigo Jasper, le desagradaba. "¡_Y por qué razón sigues recordándolo Edward Cullen, si te causó tanto desagrado, eh? Eres un bobo..."_ suspiró, se sacudió la cabeza, tomó un sorbo de café, y volvió a concentrarse en los apuntes.

Isabella había estado prácticamente toda la mañana, tratando de delinear los pasos a seguir de la nueva negociación de importación. La reunión con los empresarios alemanes sería dentro de un par de días, y ella, como siempre, debía de preparar bien cada cosa, cada palabra, cada paso a seguir. Lo que ofrecería y lo que demandaría. Todo preparado. Pero no podía concentrarse. Y es que nunca hubo nada que la hiciese perder su atención de los negocios, menos de uno tan importante como el que tenía a portas. ¿Pero qué la traía desconcentrada? Un recuerdo de su niñez: cuando Renée la metió en clases de piano, pues se le hacía perfecto, ya que no tenía tiempo de cuidar a la pequeña Bella. Isabella, se reveló a esa "absurda imposición", pues ella a los nueve años tenía cosas más interesantes en que ocupar su cabecita que en aprender las notas sobre las teclas de un piano. A penas fue uno o dos meses, por lo que aprendió poco, muy poco. ¿Pero qué la llevó a ese recuerdo? El hombre de cabello cobrizo y miraba verde intensa que desde la pasada noche, ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Recordó la manera amable de cómo la saludó, recordó su modestia cuando Renée hizo mención a su trabajo, y recordó la manera como tácitamente rechazó darle clases, y con ello, su oposición hacia sus indirectas e implícitas propuestas. Recordó también cuando sonrió al responder sobre su novia. Y sintió un poco de envidia, y la envidia era uno de los muchos sentimientos que Isabella Swan no se permitía tener, pues lo que ella quería, lo conseguía, por lo tanto la envidia no tenía lugar en su vida "_Pues entonces si yo quiero unas malditas clases de piano o de violín o de cualquier otro maldito instrumento, las tendré, y con el profesor que yo quiera_" se dijo, pensando en el hombre de ojos verdes, Edward Cullen.

-¡Jane!- le gritó por el intercomunicador. A los dos segundos, la menuda asistente estuvo en la oficina gerencial

-Tú dirás-

-Necesito que compres un piano

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que oíste, un piano-

-¿Y para qué?¿O para quién?-

-Un piano "para tocar piano"- dijo sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja –para mí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Jane...-

-Ok, pero qué tipo de piano...-

-¡Qué sé yo! Hazte asesorar por alguien que sepa. Lo único que quiero es un piano en mi casa lo antes posible-

-Como digas- dijo la chica, asintiendo a la petición de su jefa. Salió de la oficina tratando de dilucidar para qué diablos su jefa quería un piano. "_Ni modo... ricos y excéntricos_..." pensó Jane. Llegó a su escritorio, y se acomodó para continuar con su trabajo. Pero cinco segundos después, su "jefecita" la volvió a llamar del mismo modo que la vez anterior. Suspiró, agarró su libreta de apuntes, y fue otra vez a la oficina de Isabella

-Jane, olvida lo del piano- dijo Isabella, poniéndose de pie, y calzándose su abrigo parra salir

-Pe.. pero... ¿por qué...?-

-Porque no me decido, no estoy segura. Ya te informaré de esa compra- concluyó Isabella, tomando su cartera

-¡A dónde vas! Tenemos que revisar los contratos que les mostraremos a los alemanes...-

-¡No tengo cabeza, Jane! Encárgate de eso, y los revisamos más tarde-

-Como diga- alcanzó a decir, antes que Isabella desapareciera por la puerta_. "¡Dame paciencia Dios mío!" _suplicó al cielo.

Una vez en el coche, sacó su móvil, e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría:

-¿Renée? Estás ocupada?-

-¡Hijita! Oh, no, no... por favor...-

-Pensé... pensé que podíamos almorzar hoy...-

-¡¿De verdad?- preguntó Renée, ilusionada y emocionada al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, si puedes, claro-

-¡Claro que puedo! Dónde quieres ir...- quiso saber la madre. Isabella le dio el nombre y la dirección de un restaurante italiano, uno de sus favoritos

-Ah, y yo invito- infirmó secamente a su madre, con una nota en su voz como si se tratase de una reunión de negocios más que de un almuerzo con su madre

-Oh, nena. Gracias mi pequeña...- le dijo Renée a su hija, casi con la voz en llanto, cuestión que incomodó a Isabella

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. Adiós Renée- le dijo, y colgó. Puso en marcha el motor de su BMW y se dirigió hacia cualquier parte. La idea era conducir a alta velocidad, necesitaba relajarse y esa era su manera de hacerlo: la velocidad. El Puente de la Torre era su destino favorito, cruzarlo a toda velocidad, y luego encontrar un lugar tranquilo en donde prender un cigarrillo y fumarlo con lentitud. Y pensar. Y así lo hizo. ¿Qué la movió a llamar a su madre?, ¿el deseo de tomar la iniciativa en todo este cuento bonito de la reconciliación? No, no fue eso. Quizás era cruel usar a su madre para los planes que estaba trazando en su cabeza, pero que de algo sirviera su remordimiento. Se acercaría a Renée para sacar sutilmente la mayor información posible sobre el joven y apuesto profesor Edward Cullen. Y fue lo que hizo una vez estuvieron sentadas en el restaurante a la hora acordada:

-Los dos profesores de anoche...-

-Jasper y Edward. Son los últimos en incorporarse al platel docente-

-Ya veo... ¿Los conoces bien? Digo, yo me cercioraría de quienes son...-

-Los conozco, tienen excelentes referencias: Jasper no sólo es profesor, sino que es asesor financiero en una multinacional. Él me contactó con Edward-

-El músico-

-Sí, él. Es un genio, me encanta oírlo tocar guitarra, o el piano. Se lleva bien con los alumnos, es carismático, encantador. Está por casarse...-

-Pero es muy joven-

-Veintiséis años es una edad perfecta para casarse. Conocí a su novia hace semanas atrás, y también es encantadora- comentó su madre, _"¡Que lindura!"_ pensó irónicamente Isabella

-¿Sabes? Ahora que estamos hablando de músicos y esas cosas, recordé el piano que hay en casa, y mi urgente necesidad de encontrar alguna terapia extracurricular que me ayude a relajarme, y estaba pensando tomar clases de piano-

-¡Es maravilloso! Podemos pedirle a Edward que nos recomiende a alguien-

-¿Y él? Digo, no estoy dispuesta a que una vieja decrepita o algún anciano libidinoso me dicte las clases, además, me dices que está por casarse, ¿no? lo que le page por las clases, le será de ayuda-

-Mmm... no sé si sea prudente- dijo Renée un poco inquieta por el extraño deseo de su hija para tomar clases de piano, y porque Edward se las dictara.

-¿Prudente? Son sólo clases, Renée-

-Tendrías que hablarlo con él-

-Ayúdame con eso, digo, hablaré con él, pero quizás si tú se lo pides no se negaría-

-Hablaré con él, pero no te prometo que me diga que sí. Ahora, yo te hago ese favor, tú me haces otro- dijo Renée, alzando las cejas graciosamente. "_Allá vamos..."_ pensó Bella

-Te escucho-

-Mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana- le recordó ella, _"¡Mierda, lo había olvidado"! _– Y quiero hacer una fiesta-

-¡¿Más fiestas, Renée?-

-Será divertido. Estaba pensando en alquilar algún lugar bonito, entretenido, e invitar a mis amigos, ¿me ayudas a planearlo?...¡¿Por favor? ¿Sí? Incluso podemos invitar a Charly, se supone que llega la otra semana, ¿no? ¡Anda Bella, ayuda a tu madre!- pidió Renée, como si fuese ella la hija, e Isabella la madre quien debía autorizar la fiestecita.

-Sabes que mi tiempo es escaso...-

-Hablamos recién de que te hacen falta otras actividades para distraerte, sería una buena idea comenzar por esta actividad para distraerte-

-Eres tramposa, Renée. Ok, te ayudaré- accedió Isabella

-¡Oh, gracias Bella, gracias, gracias!- celebró su madre, mientras aplaudía efusivamente.

-Jane, ¿recuerdas lo de la compra del piano?- le dijo Isabella a su asistente al entrar al piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de gerencia

-Por supuesto...-

-Cómpralo- ordenó Isabella tajantemente

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, ya me decidí- dijo Isabella, mientras ingresaba a su despacho. Jane le iba pisando los talones, confundida por toda esa historia de la compra y no compra del dichoso instrumento –Ah, además, quisiera que contrataras una empresa de eventos, Renée celebrará su cumpleaños la próxima semana y me comprometí a ayudarla...- cuando la jefa dijo eso, Jane sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo de la sorpresa que aquella información le estaba causando

-¿Ayudarás a tu mamá?¿De veras? ¡Es grandioso!-

-Sí, sí, grandioso, muévete rápido con eso pues no hay mucho tiempo. Que hagan propuestas con todo incluido y que las presenten, para discutirlas con mamá... Renée- rectificó al final de la frase

-¡Como digas, como digas!- dijo entusiasmada la asistente, mientras tomaba nota de eso, _"¡y la llamó "mamá" sin darse cuenta...que lindo!_" Pensó Jane

-Ahora trae los contratos para que los revisemos- concluyó seriamente, mientras que Jane dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Edward, podemos hablar?- Renée intersectó a Edward, después que hubo terminado su última clase de la tarde.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo, y se dirigieron hasta la oficina de dirección.

-Quería pedirte un favor. Creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Estuve hablando con Bella, mi hija- comenzó a decir ella, y enseguida Edward se tensó, _"Oh, no, por favor no..." _–Y está algo exhausta por el trabajo, estresada, ya sabes. Hace años ella comenzó a tomar clases de piano, en verdad yo la inscribí en unas clases de piano cuando fue niña, pero no las aprovechó bien. Ahora quiere retomarlas, y quisiera que me ayudaras con eso...-

-¡Claro! Conseguiré un buen profesor para ella...-

-Tú debes ser su maestro-

-Renée, casi no tengo tiempo, entre las clases en la sinfónica y en la universidad prácticamente no tengo tiempo...-

-¡Edward, ayúdame, te lo suplico! Acomodaremos tus horarios de ser necesario...-

-¡No! Ella te lo pidió, ¿verdad?-

-Le pareció una buena idea. Al principio también le dije que tú podrías conseguir a alguien más... pero luego lo pensé mejor, y creo que me podrías ayudar en algo más-

-No estoy entendiendo...-

-Mi relación con Bella no ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? No he sido una madre ejemplar, y durante este tiempo me he propuesto acercarme a ella, sanar nuestras heridas...-

-Me alegro por ti, de verdad, pero no sé cómo te puedo ayudar yo con todo eso...-

-Una terapia para ella, un canal de acercamiento entre ella y yo. Me podrás decir que tal la ves, si puedes hablar con ella. Tú eres sensible, lo sé...-

-Oye, yo sólo soy un profesor de música, no soy ni psicoterapeuta ni nada de eso. Lo siento Renée, no puedo ayudarte-

-¡Edward, son sólo unas clases particulares!-

-No puedo- levantándose de su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza de forma negativa

-Piénsalo al menos, ayúdame con mi hija, te lo suplico- la petición de Renée fue llena de emoción, sus ojos se llenaron de pronto de lágrimas, y es que quería desesperadamente botar las barreras que habían entre ella y su hija. A partir de la propuesta de su hija, ella pensó que sería una buena idea tener a Edward de aliado, que fuese él mismo quien le contara de sus progresos, que se convirtiera en una persona de confianza para ella. Y Edward debió reconocer que la desesperación de esa madre lo conmovió

-Lo pensaré Renée, pero no te aseguro absolutamente nada-

-Gracias Edward- dijo ella, a lo que Edward sólo asintió. Un rato después salió de esa oficina, directo a su coche.

De camino al apartamento de su novia, no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Renée. "_Qué hago, qué hago..."_ se cuestionaba, y es que él sí quería ayudar a Renée, pero por otro lado estaba esa inquietante mujer que conoció la noche pasada, y es que no confiaba en esa tal Isabella. Algo le decía en su interior que se alejara, y era lo que quería hacer, pero recordaba a Renée y su llamado de ayuda desesperado, _"¡Pero por qué a mi! ¡Maldita sea!"_ se espetó, mientras seguía conduciendo, sin haber tomado ninguna decisión todavía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todas las damas que han agregado la historia entre sus favoritas. Espero sus comentarios, como siempre. Abrazos a todas! =)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola niñas: Ok...si, he estado desaparecida, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor. Pero aquí estoy poniéndome al día con las historias. Nenas, gracias por sus comentarios, los que son mi motor para seguir escribiendo, asi que si pasan por aqui, no dejen de comentar. A las que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritas (gracias por las alertas) MIL GRACIAS! Espero que lean, y disfruten (y comenten, si). Este es un capítulo doble, (y extra largo..jeje) asi que a disfrutar. Besotes a todas. **_

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tonta Jane<strong>_

-Debes tomar una decisión, Edward- se decía mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, preparando las clases para el día siguiente, después de haber dejado a su novia en su departamento profundamente dormida. Bueno, se sentó frente al escritorio dispuesto a preparar sus lecciones para sus clases, pero no podía concentrarse. ¿Qué perdía y qué ganaba si aceptaba o rechazaba la propuesta de esas dichosas clases particulares? la verdad es que no mucho, incluso podía ser beneficioso para él, pues sería un ingreso más para sus ahorros, y los necesitaba, con todo esto de la boda que estaba cerca, y con el compromiso de ser ellos como novios quienes correrían con los gastos de la boda... ¿Pero que lo detenía a decir que sí? Isabella Swan se le había insinuado aquella noche, ¿pero cuál era el problema? Ya había tenido que pasar por eso, incluso con alumnas que decían haberse enamorado de él, ofreciéndole hasta su virginidad. Nunca había sido infiel, pues estaba enamorado, y no había otra mujer con la que quisiera estar, por lo que nunca cayó ante las insinuaciones de las demás mujeres. _"¿Tienes miedo, Edward Cullen?"_ le decía una vocecilla

-¡Claro que no! Por qué tendría que tenerle miedo a esa menuda empresaria castaña- se espetó contra si mismo. Porque no le tenía miedo, pero sí un rechazo, quizás infundado, pero rechazo al fin y al cabo. Le desagradaba, pese a lo poco y nada que había tratado con ella, pero luego recordó lo que Renée le había contado, acerca de que "no había sido una madre ejemplar". Eso, como sea, marca a un hijo, sobre todo si es mujer. Quizás de ahí su actitud tal altanera e indolente, o "antipática" como le había dicho Tanya. Y eso prendió su curiosidad. Suspiró, pues en ese momento tomó la decisión: accedería a dictar _"las malditas clases particulares a la magnate esa, ¡pero las reglas las pongo yo!" _concluyó. Y se lo hizo saber a la mañana siguiente a Renée, a quien encontró en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

-Tengo tiempo lunes y viernes de siete a ocho de la noche...- comenzó a decirle Edward seriamente, pero Renée lo interrumpió, abrazándolo sorpresivamente en señal de agradecimiento

-¡No sabes lo que significa para mí...!-

-Significa que seré tu espía, o algo así...-

-No, quiero que se desconecte del frio entorno empresarial que la rodea, y que me hables de sus progresos. Quizás hasta puedan ser buenos amigos...- comentó la mujeres_, "Si, claro, buenos amigos, seguro, como no..."_.

Renée llegó a su oficina y lo primero que hizo, fue marcar el número privado de su hija, y contarle de inmediato lo que Edward le había contestado

-¿Nena?¿Estás ocupada?-

-Un poco, tengo una reunión importante... quizás si llamas más tarde, tenga tiempo de hablar contigo-

-Oh... claro... más tarde te cuento lo que hablé con Edward...- le dijo, sabiendo que con eso, ella no la haría esperar

-¡¿Ya hablaste con él?-

-Sí, ya, pero no te quiero interrumpir, así que más tarde...-

-Ok, habla Renée, que te dijo el maestro tuyo ese...-

-Que está dispuesto a darte las clases, dos veces a la semana, una hora cada vez- cuando Renée le dijo eso, Isabella dibujó en su rostro una pícara sonrisa, "_Edward Cullen, veremos quien termina siendo profesor y quien alumno, quizás los papeles se inviertan..." _-¿Hija, sigues ahí?-

-Sí, sí... este... cuando crees que pueda hablar con él, para coordinar los días y el costo de las clases-

-¿Por qué no vienes hoy en la tarde? Él termina sus clases a las siete, aprovechas de coordinar todo, y luego nos vamos las dos por un buen trago para ver lo de mi fiesta, ¿qué dices?-

-A las siete estaré allí-

-Te espero cielo. Un abrazo-

-Adiós Renée- y colgó, con una sensación de triunfo inundándole. Es que ella tenía la certeza de que aquello iba a ser una especie de cacería. Y eso le fascinaba.

A Jane, la perspicaz asistente, todo esto del piano le parecía extraño, sabía que había algo detrás de eso, un plan. Así que sin más, se lo preguntó a Isabella:

-Dime que te traes con eso de las clases de piano, nunca te han entusiasmado esas cosas-

-Necesito una distracción-

-Ve al gimnasio-

-Eso es parte de mis deberes-

-Toma cursos de pintura-

-Eso es para ancianas-

-Entonces, tómate unas vacaciones...-

-¡Jane, basta! ¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí para cuestionar mis decisiones? No olvides que trabajas para mí, y no al revés. Eres mi empleada- espetó Isabella, furiosa, dando un golpe sobre el escritorio. Jane abrió los ojos como platos del puro susto, enseguida bajó la cabeza, y asintió con algo de pena. Y es que era verdad, ella a veces olvidaba que estaba allí como asistente de Isabella, y no como su protegida, como alguna vez lo fue.

-¿Pido su almuerzo?- preguntó con temor a su jefa, con el tono de su voz un poco mas bajo que de costumbre

-Por favor- respondió Isabella secamente. Jane se levantó, y salió de la gerencial oficina, directo al baño para controlar su llanto de pena. Y es que ella veía en Isabella Swan un ejemplo, como una hermanita pequeña vería en su hermana mayor, como una heroína. Y que ella la tratara así, la hería, llenándola de pena.

Jane O'connor tiene veintidós años, pero en verdad a veces es como si tuviera sólo quince. Cuando ingresó a la universidad a los dieciocho, temblaba de miedo ante aquel mundo universitario tan vertiginoso que a ella incluso la amedrentaba. Estudió comercio exterior, calificando durante cada año de su carrera con notas excelentes. Todo eso provocaba que el típico grupo de jóvenes despiadados abusara de ella. Un día, fue invitada a una fiesta de fraternidad, su primera fiesta en sus dos años de estadía allí. La invitación se la extendió uno de los chicos más populares de la facultad, de quien ella se sentía profundamente atraída, Marc. Esa invitación y todo lo que desencadenaría, tendrían que haber sido obvias para cualquiera, si hasta ha sido trama de películas, en donde chicos rudos y despiadados abusan de cándidas y tímidas chicas como Jane. Pero ella no lo notó. Llegado el día y la hora, ella se fue hasta la fiesta, en donde la esperaba una desagradable sorpresa: la habían elegido como especia de "carnada" de la fraternidad, que en la pirámide de importancia, sería menos que la mascota. Habían planeado atarla, sacarle sus ropas para solo dejarla con su lencería de "niñita", pintarle el cuerpo y llevarla, atada al frontis de la universidad. Allí celebrarían "la toma" de la casa de estudio.

-¡Será la victoria de nuestra fraternidad por sobre las del resto!- dijo Marc, el cerebro al mando de la operación "Tonta Jane".

Jane llegó muy animada, y al instante de entrar, el popular muchacho se acercó a ella, invitándole una copa de ponche. Poco a poco, como lobos al acecho, un grupo de tipos amigotes de este, se acercaron a la chica, rodeándola. Uno de ellos la sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas, diciéndole:

-¡Bienvenida a la fraternidad, "Tonta Jane"!-

-¡No por favor, no me hagan nada... déjenme ir!- suplicaba entre llanto la chica, quien estaba aterrada.

-¡Nos divertiremos, cerebrito...!-

-¡Noo...déjenme...!- volvió a suplicar Jane, ante las carcajadas de los muchachos que la rodeaban

-¡Suéltala, maldito hijo de perra!- detrás del grupo de muchachos, y entre los asistentes de la fiesta, una menuda pero hermosa chica de cabello castaño, se impuso con violencia frente al grupo de chicos, dispuesto a divertirse a costas de la ingenua muchacha.

-Isabella, no te metas...- le dijo Marc, con tono amenazante

-¡Si no la sueltan, les patearé sus pequeñas bolas y los dejaré tan adoloridos que no podrán follar en años con nadie...!- los amenazó. Algunos retrocedieron antes las amenazas de esa ruda chica, pero Marc se acercó a ella, tomándola por el brazo con fuerza y hablándole casi en un susurro.

-No arruines mi diversión, Isabella. Si te comportas y nos dejas llevar a cabo nuestra "bromita", juro que te complaceré en la cama...-

-¡¿Lo juras?- impuso ella una voz sumisa e irónica por cierto. Él sonrió, creyendo la voz y la postura impuesta por ella –Tú no complacerías en la cama ni a mi abuelita- le espetó en voz alta, frente a lo que el resto de los asistentes lanzó fuertes carcajadas. –Ahora suelta mi brazo, si no quieres que cumpla lo que les prometí...- le dijo. Él la miró con odio y la soltó. Isabella se acercó hasta Jane, la agarró del brazo y la saco de la fiesta, mientras la chica seguía sollozando

-¡¿Cómo eres tan ingenua, eh?- le espetó a la chica de forma ruda

-Es... es... que... yo...-

-Ok, ok... cálmate- le dijo, dándole palmaditas más bien toscas en el hombro

-Gra... gracias por ayudarme. Soy Jane-

-Soy Isabella Swan, y desde hoy soy tu guarda espalda...- le dijo seriamente. Jane soltó una risa, y es que era gracioso que una joven estudiante, sólo un poco más alta que Jane, pero quizás tan menuda como la ingenua muchacha, se autoproclamara su guarda espalda o defensora. Pese a que en la fiesta había demostrado que ni el género, ni la estatura, ni nada de eso importaba. Esta pequeña castaña, era de temer.

-No es... necesario-

-Lo es, y te lo digo en serio- reafirmó Isabella, tajantemente, haciendo que las carcajadas nerviosas de Jane desaparecieran, y su rostro ahora reflejara una sorpresa gigantesca.

Una especia de protección hizo reaccionar a Isabella. Cuando vio a la chica ingenua, tan típica de las películas, siento atacada por la "manada de perros vagos..." como los llamaba, se sintió furiosa. Ella podía tener muchas cualidades no muy positivas, pero si había algo que odiaba, era que abusaran del más débil.

Desde aquel día, Jane comenzó a ver a Bella como una hermana mayor a quien obedecía de forma ciega, y a quien seguía de manera incluso religiosa. Tanta cercanía surgió entre ellas que Jane un día se atrevió a invitar a Isabella a su casa, a conocer a su madre Lina y a su hermano Alec. Isabella aceptó algo incómoda la invitación, y es que cuando entró y percibió el ambiente hogareño en aquella casa humilde de las afueras de Londres, deseó salir corriendo, pues era aquel ambiente de paz y armonía familiar lo que ella en su fuero interno anheló siempre.

En cuanto terminó Isabella su carrera, y se hizo cargo de los negocios de su padre, no dudó ni por un segundo en llevarse con ella a Jane, pues era fiel, inteligente, y capaz. Desde aquella vez han estado juntas. Pese a su extraña relación de amistad-trabajo, amor-odio.

Después de recordar todo aquello, Jane estuvo más tranquila. Por lo que salió del baño, y se dirigió a su escritorio a seguir con su trabajo, pero Katherine, la otra secretaria, le avisó que la jefa la había estado llamando. Jane se levantó y se fue a la oficina de Isabella.

-¿Me buscabas?-

-¡¿Dónde estabas? Llevó casi diez minutos llamándote- le espetó con algo de impaciencia, pero luego se fijó en los ojos rojos de su asistente, y cambió su rostro de rabia a uno de preocupación -¿Estuviste llorando?¿qué sucedió?¿alguien te hizo algo?¿le pasó algo a tu madre?-

-No, no, no pasa nada. Es alergia quizás. ¿Ya quieres almorzar? Acaban de traer tu comida- dijo Jane con rapidez. Isabella la escrutó con la mirada, y no quiso insistir.

-Está bien. Tú también almuerzas aquí-

-Como quieras- dijo Jane, y sin esperar la orden de su jefa, dio la media vuelta y salió de la gran oficina, para preparar el comedor en donde ambas merendarían.

-Jane, Jane, Jane... Alergia, sí claro... – dijo Isabella, intrigada. Es que de cualquier forma, ella, a su modo, se preocupaba por su fiel asistente. Suspiró, y volvió a dirigir su mirada y su concentración en la pantalla de su laptop, aunque averiguaría qué sucedía con Jane. No lo dejaría pasar.

**Paradojas**

Edward pasó a la oficina de Renée, pues le había dicho que "su hijita" había quedado en pasar ahí para coordinar los detalles de las clases. Antes, por cierto, lo habló con su novia del tema durante el almuerzo, a la que increíblemente le pareció una estupenda idea:

-¡Es fabuloso! Le darás clases a la magnate... ¡wow!-

-¿Qué te parece tan "wow"?-

-Que a esa mujer la rodea un círculo de hierro, hermético. Dicen que su exitosa vida de empresaria, contrasta completamente con su desastrosa vida familiar...-

-Quizás por eso accedí. Su madre me lo pidió como un favor. Me siento como su espía, y no como profesor...-

-¡No exageres Edward! Tú sólo has tu trabajo, tan exclentemente bien como lo has hecho siempre- le dijo Tanya, dándole un beso cariñoso en los labios. Entre Tanya y Edward no había secretos. Antes de ser novios, habían sido amigos, aunque Edward decía que él "se hubiese saltado esa etapa, pues sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida".

-No sabes lo ansioso que estoy por comenzar mi vida junto a ti- le dijo Tanya, mientras se mantenía abrazada a él con fuerza, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado

-Tú vida junto a mí ya comenzó-

-A veces me da miedo, las cosas no pueden ser tan perfectas...-dijo ella con algo de temor en la voz

-Oye, nada de comenzar a tener miedo ahora, tontita- le dijo cariñosamente Edward a su novia –Nada, absolutamente nada me apartará de ti-

-Júramelo Edward-

-Te lo juro Tanya- le dijo, y selló dicho juramento con un beso comprometedor

-Bueno señor Cullen, es hora de irnos hasta nuestros trabajos. No sería un buen momento para que nos despidieran-

-Lo sé. Ah, mañana llega Alice. Emmett irá con ella al aeropuerto, cenaremos en mi apartamento, ¿si?-

-¡Perfecto!... ¿pero mañana no sería la primera lección que le darás a Isabella Swan?-

-No estoy seguro, esta tarde coordinaré días y horarios con ella. De cualquier modo, si comienzo mañana esas clases, será solo una hora, así que me da tiempo de llegar sin problema-

-Como quieras, ¿te veo en la noche?-

-Allí estaré preciosa- le dijo Edward en tono sensual a su chica. Se despidieron con un cariñoso beso en los labios y enseguida, cada uno se montó en su auto para ir directo a sus labores.

Después de que la tarde pasase de forma normal para Edward, se dirigió a la oficina de Renée como habían acordado. Allí, se encontró no solo con la visión de su jefa sentada detrás de su escritorio, con su característica sonrisa, sino también de su hija, Isabella Swan, quien al sentir el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, giró su cabeza y le dirigió una coqueta mirada y sonriente. Edward le devolvió una muy contraria mirada a Isabella, serio, e indiferente.

-Bien Edward, Bella, pueden hablar y coordinar todo para sus clases aquí en mi oficina. Yo voy a firmar unos papeles y regreso en diez minutos, si? pero si necesitan más tiempo...-

-No es necesario Renée- intervino Edward. Isabella seguía sonriendo, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Bien, regreso luego- dijo la jefa, saliendo de la oficina. Edward tragó aire y lo expulsó con fuerza antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Su madre...-

-Nada de tratarme de usted, soy incluso menor que tú, no tiene caso ese tipo de formalidades estúpidas- intervino Isabella, molesta por la manera en que él la estaba tratando

-Tu madre te habrá contado cual es mi tiempo disponible-

-Lunes y viernes, una hora, después de las siete, lo sé-

-Ok, creo que podemos comenzar las clases en este auditorio-

-En mi casa hay un piano, quiero privacidad, no en donde una tropa de chiquillos me esté interrumpiendo-

-A esa hora el auditorio está vacío, no habrá ningún "chiquillo" molestándote-

-En mi casa, será más cómodo- insistió ella tajantemente. Edward se tensó y cerró los puños con fuerza _"Maldita sea..."_

-Las clases las comenzaremos mañana viernes. Veré que tanto sabes...

-Poco, muy poco-

-¿Qué pretendes con estas clases?-

-Distracción, algo nuevo, relajarme- dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreírle. "_Relajarse... que paradójico, yo no puedo estar más tenso con esto"_ pensó él

-Bueno, necesito la dirección de tu casa- dijo él secamente. Ella sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de presentación, al reverso escribió un número de teléfono y la dirección de su casa. Se la extendió a Edward quien se había mantenido de pie con una postura muy a la defensiva. Recibió la pequeña tarjeta blanca de ribetes dorados que la menuda mujer le estaba pasando. Apenas la miró, guardándosela enseguida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Bien, creo que es todo. Mañana a las siete estaré en tu casa-

-Allí te esperaré- dijo ella. Él no hizo ademan de despedirse, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de allí -¡Un momento! No hemos hablado de tus honorarios...-

-Quiero que tomes la primera clase y me digas si estas conforme o no. Allí fijaremos una tarifa-

-Ok...- dijo ella de forma graciosa, _"juro que sería capaz de desembolsar todo lo que tengo por pagar tus servicios..."_ se dijo ella. –Te espero mañana entonces. Ya muero de ansias...-

-Hasta mañana Isabella- dijo él, en tono cortante, antes de retirarse de la oficina.

Salió hecho una fiera de esa oficina, pues le molestó de sobremanera la cara de satisfacción de Isabella Swan. Se reprochaba furioso contra sí mismo el haber aceptado ayudar a Renée, _"¡¿Y qué me tengo que andar metiendo yo en esa relación madre e hija? ¡Demonios!" _Una vez dentro de su coche, supo que necesitaba un trago. Así que llamó a su amigo, su confidente, prácticamente su hermano:

-¿James, estás ocupado?-

-Si-

-Pues no me importa, necesito un trago, urgente-

-Oh, oh... Edward Cullen en problemas. En el bar de siempre en media hora-

-Estaré allí en quince minutos-

-Allá nos vemos- dijo y colgó. De camino al pequeño bar, puso música metal, muy fuerte, para descargar junto a las duras y estridentes notas su ira incomprensible. Cuando la luz roja lo detenía en las esquinas, el golpeaba el volante, furioso.

James Witherdale, abogado, recién titulado, especialista en resolver causas perdidas y extremadamente complejas. Un hombre un tanto loco, pero sensato. Confidente, "hermano de la vida y de las parrandas" de Edward Cullen y su mejor amigo. Ambos vivieron juntos mientras cursaban sus estudios universitarios en Oxford. Se conocían tan bien el uno al otro, que por el tono de voz o las gesticulaciones del rostro, sabían cuando el otro andaba con algo extraño, raro, sintiéndose mal, o mejor que bien. Incluso Emmett, hermano mayor de Edward, se sentía un poco "celoso" de esta relación. De cualquier forma, como sea y cuando sea, el uno estaba para el otro cuando era necesario.

Llegó al bar, se sentó en la barra y pidió un wisky doble, sin hielo, y comenzó a tomarlo sin esperar la llegada de su amigo James, quien llegó cuando ese baso ya estaba vacío:

-Cullen, Cullen... tienes una cara mi amigo...-

-No te burles James-

-No me burlo Edward, ahora dime, soy todos oídos mi amigo, ¿problemas con Tanya?-

-No se trata de ella. Se trata de mi jefa me pidió ayuda con su hija, que le diera clases particulares de piano, y accedí...- le contó, con el tono de voz como si en verdad le estuviese contando una catástrofe. Eso a James lo confundió.

-Mmm... eso tendría que ser estupendo, pero porque lo dices en ese tono-

-La verdad, me sentí obligado a aceptar...-

-¿Tu jefa te obligó?¿te amenaza con quitarte el trabajo si no aceptas? Porque si es asi, recurriste a la persona indicada, ya sabes, comenzaremos un juicio, y haremos que esa vieja...-

-¡Detente James! No me obligó, no quiero comenzar ningún juicio, ni ella es una vieja-

-No estoy entendiendo entonces-

-Me pidió ayuda para que ella se pudiese acercar a su hija, y ella es tan odiosa en verdad...-

-Oye, a los niños hay que aprender a tratarlos, si quieres formar una familia, tendrías que comenzar...-

-¿Qué?¿De qué hablas? No odio a los niños, soy profesor, ¿lo olvidas? Y la hija de mi jefa, no es ninguna niña, te lo aseguro...- dijo, dándole un sorbo a su segundo trago de wisky. James escrutó con la mirada a su amigo, y comenzó a entender hacia donde iba el asunto

-Entonces no es una niña... ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Isabella Swan, es muy famosa en el mundo de los negocios, ya sabes...-

-No me suena, pero déjame ver- dijo, sacando su BlackBerry de su bolsillo y buscó a través de su navegador de internet, una foto de la tal Isabella Swan. Cuando vio una de las fotos, abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos, y silbó, piropeando lo que veía en la pantalla de su móvil -¡Es una belleza! ¡Dios, que lindura!-

-¿Belleza, lindura? Es odiosa, molesta, intrigante-

-Oye, oye, ¿Cuántas veces has hablado con ella?-

-Una o dos-

-¿Y cómo puedes emitir ese prejuicio contra esta lindura, con solo dos o tres charlas con ella? Eres injusto hermano...-

-Para mí fue suficiente con esas veces para darme cuenta de quién es ella. Es desagradable-

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios aceptaste entonces? Si tu jefa es un amor, y no te obligó, no entiendo. ¿Tienes problema de dinero?-

-No, no hay problema de dinero, ya te lo dije, acepté porque su madre me lo pidió, pero estoy arrepentido de haber accedido a ayudarla-

-Puedes retráctate de ese compromiso con tu jefa, seguro entenderá-

-Seguro... pero..-

-¿Pero?-

-Me comprometí con ella-

-Edward, puedes hablarme claro. Qué rayos te pasa con esa mujer, qué es lo tan complejo...-

-Esa mujer se me insinuó la primera vez que me vió-

-No es la primera vez que te pasa-

-No-

-Las veces anteriores, has hecho caso omiso de eso, no les das importancia, pero ahora eso te atormenta... interesante reacción- dijo James, meditando acerca de lo que su amigo le había contado –Dime una cosa, ¿crees que ella usará esas clases de piano para...?-

-No lo sé, de cualquier forma, ni siquiera me llama la atención como para "hacerme caer en tentación" si es lo que estás pensando-

-¿Lo que estoy pensando? Lo que estoy pensado mi amigo de seguro no querrás oírlo. Dime una cosa, cómo va todo con Tanya-

-Estupendo, como siempre-

-"Como siempre"... interesante-

-¡Basta de creerte mi psicoanalista!-

-¡Hey! No te estoy psicoanalizando, sabes que te conozco bien como para comenzar a sacar conclusiones, así que ahora me escuchas. Tú me llamaste, así que atente a las consecuencias. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que en verdad crees que ella te hará caer, y quizás no por lo sensual, sexi, exquisita o avasalladora mujer que pueda ser esa tal Isabella "bom bom" Swan- cuando dijo eso, Edward miraba a su amigo con furia, pero James pasó por alto su mirada furibunda y siguió hablando –Creo que ese "como siempre" es lo que te tiene así. Quizás tu relación ha ido de forma plana, poco excitante, y no hablo de sexo. Creo que necesitas salir de la rutina en tu relación de pareja, porque si no terminarás hundiéndote en ella-

-¡Yo amo a Tanya! No hay nadie más con quien yo quiera estas. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella, y no hay nadie más con quien quiera compartir eso!- soltó Edward, furioso aún

-Y me alegro mi amigo, y no lo dudo, pero ponte a prueba Edward. Pon a prueba que tan enamorado estas, que tan conforme estás con esta relación. Recuerda que estas a punto de casarte, y esas son palabras mayores. Si sales estoico, es porque estoy hablando barbaridades, y porque no merezco ser tu padrino de bodas. Sé porque no quieres dar esas clases Edward. En cualquier otra situación no te hubiese importado, pero eso de que ella te es completamente indiferente...-

-No me es indiferente, ojalá lo fuera. Me es desagradable, es incómodo para mí estar cerca de ella-

-Ponte a prueba Edward. Tómalo como tu prueba de fuego, pre-boda. Y recuerda que estás haciendo tu trabajo, concéntrate en eso, no en la alumna, sino quieres caer a sus insinuaciones- concluyó James. Edward meditó en las palabras de su amigo, a quien a veces, como esa, deseaba golpear, no por lo que decía, sino por conocerlo tan bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola señoritas: gracias, antes que todo, a quienes pasan por aquí, leen la historia, y dejan su review,que al fin y al cabo, son como "el alimiento para quien escribe" (las que escriben, sabrán entenderme). Abrazos a todas y disfruten. Cata! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clase n°1: Extrañas sensaciones, extrañas reacciones<strong>

Viernes, cinco de la tarde. Isabella Swan salió de su oficina, deseándoles un feliz fin de semana a sus secretarias, cosa que les extrañó, pues no solía hacerlo. Se fue rumbo a su casa, entusiasmadísima por las clases que hoy comenzaba, _"¡Quien lo hubiese dicho, yo tan entusiasmada por unas clases de piano, ja!"_.

Llegó a su casa, y se fue directo a la ducha. Allí se relajó por un rato, y después salió, calzándose ropa cómoda. Enseguida se fue al cuarto en el primer piso, que había pedido que acondicionaran como sala de música. Una habitación blanca, de grandes ventanales por donde aún entraba la luz del día. Estaba ornamentada con cuadros de pintores famosos, y otras antigüedades que terminaban por adornar perfectamente el salón. Había un sofá gigante, en forma de "L", de seis cuerpos, blanco. Un equipo de música sofisticado, y un estante lleno de discos, desde vinilos a cd's, de los que Isabella sólo había oído unos pocos. Y en el centro, el piano de madera, de un café envejecido, brillante, imponiéndose dentro de la sala. Isabella se acercó a este, y abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas, se acomodó delante de este, y comenzó a tocar las teclas de forma insegura. Intentó traer a su cabeza alguna melodía que la huraña profesora de su niñez le había enseñado, pero no lograba recordar nada. Sólo recordó la escala musical que alcanzó a practicar una y otra vez cuando niña. Así se fue relajando y soltando los dedos. De a poco, comenzó a recordar una cancioncita infantil que aprendió, la que comenzó a tocar de manera insegura, primero con una mano y su dedo índice hundiéndose en cada una de las teclas del compás. De a poco, incorporó su otra mano, y comenzó a hacer acordes suaves, de aquella vieja canción infantil, hasta hacer una especie de improvisación de principiante sobre las teclas de aquel piano.

A las siete de la tarde, Edward Cullen llegó hasta el lugar indicado por su "alumna". Se sorprendió al ver las dimensiones inmensas de aquella casa, _"¡qué digo casa, esto es un castillo...!" _se dijo, asombrado. No tuvo necesidad de tocar timbre alguno para anunciar su llegada, pues las imponentes rejas que delimitaban el contorno de la casa, se abrieron para él.

Tocó el timbre, y una menuda mujer muy amablemente, le dio la bienvenida, preguntándole si era él el "Señor Cullen". Él asintió, y la mujer lo hizo pasar hasta el salón. Las puertas de este estaban cerradas, pero desde afuera se oía como alguien hacía sonar las teclas del piano. No de forma profesional, sino más bien como lo haría un novato. La muchacha golpeó tres veces, pero nadie le hacía entrar, ni las melodías dejaban de sonar. Otra vez volvió a golpear, pero nada.

-Con su permiso- dijo Edward, pasando por delante de la muchacha, y abriendo él mismo la puerta del gran salón. Allí ya estaba algo oscuro, Isabella estaba embelesada tocando cualquier cosa sobre las teclas del piano, por lo que no se dio cuenta que la luz del día había desaparecido. Ni tampoco se percató de la presencia de su profesor, que recién había llegado, y que no había querido interrumpirla.

Cuando terminó, pensó que quizás esa idea del piano para relajarse, había sido una buena idea, pues había logrado desconectarse de todo. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando el carraspeo masculino que vino de detrás de ella, la sorprendió. Se giró rápidamente, y vio parado allí a su maestro, Edward Cullen.

-Para ser principiante, eso estuvo muy bien- le dijo él, quien por primera vez había usado con ella, palabras agradables con ella. Ella bajó la cabeza, y sonrió un tanto cohibida. Esa imagen de niña sorprendió a Edward, haciendo que su vientre se estremeciera con una pequeña descarga eléctrica. No estaba preparado para esa reacción. Él venía con su casco de guerra y su fusil verbal, listo para usarlo contra la odiosa mujer castaña.

-¿Esperas hace mucho?-

-No, acabo de llegar hace cinco minutos. Tu empleada tocó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidí entrar-

-Bueno, pues... no perdamos más tiempo, dime por donde comenzamos- dijo ella, levantándose. Cuando Edward la vio así, vestida tan informalmente, un nuevo shock eléctrico en el estómago lo atacó. Se veía como una chica normal, un sweater blanco, unos jeans azules gastados y unas converse negras con blancas, las clásicas. Sacudió la cabeza, y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que venía a hacer: sus clases.

-Comencemos entonces- dijo, acercándose al piano. Él comenzó sus labores de docente, haciéndola reconocer las teclas, con los acordes de las escalas musicales básicas que debería saber. Ella, para su sorpresa propia y para la de su profesor, las recordó perfectamente bien. Luego, Edward le alcanzó una partitura muy básica, que pidió que leyera y que ejecutara. Eso le costó un poco más, pues había olvidado casi completamente como se leían "_esas cosas sobre el papel que se mueven como hormigas..."_ le comentó. Y allí estuvieron, practicando melodías suaves y básicas, por más tiempo del que habían presupuestado. Edward olvidó completamente la cena con sus hermanos y con su novia, e Isabella olvidó el compromiso que había hecho con Mike Newton, que por cansancio había aceptado.

-¿Y?- preguntó Isabella cuando terminó de ejecutar lo que su profesor le había pedido

-Sí, no está mal. Se nota que tenías base, aunque un poco olvidada. Eso se recupera con la práctica, pero ha estado bien. Pensé que sabías menos-

-Yo también-

-¿Y ha servido la clase como método de relajación? Porque por eso las tomaste, ¿no?- preguntó él, como si nada, recordando su "misión" frente a Renée.

-Sí, ha sido sorprendente- contestó ella. Y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, rato suficiente para que él se percatara de que ya eran cerca de las nueve

-¡Dios! La hora ha pasado muy rápido- dijo, comenzando a guardar sus cosas, ante la molesta mirada de Isabella

-Te pagaré las horas extras, no tienes por qué irte así-

-Lo siento, acordamos una hora, y yo he hecho compromisos-

-Te pagaré el doble-

-No se trata de dinero. Tú puedes seguir practicando con las partituras que te pasé, soltar los dedos...-

-¡Una hora no es suficiente!- y ahí estaba, otra vez, imponiendo su voluntad Isabella Swan.

-Hasta el martes- dijo él, pasando por alto su comentario

-¡Ni siquiera me dejas alguna lección! Estás completamente desinteresado...-

-"Hey, Jude", The Beatles, para el martes- dijo él tácitamente, _"¿Quiere lecciones? Pues que estudie entonces..."_

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero si no me has dejado las notas...-

-Internet, allí están -

-¡Pero tú me debes enseñar...!- la voz de ella seguía siendo demandante, tensa

-Acabas de decirme que ha sido una "sesión de relajación sorprendente", y en menos de un minuto te has vuelto a tensar. Así no sirve. Involúcrate con esto, si de verdad quieres que te ayude. Busca lo que te dije, y práctica diario un rato, no es necesario que sean horas, y no es necesario a un profesor frente a ti todo el tiempo. Deja que la música que ejecutas te relaje, te seduzca- le dijo él, a modo de consejo. Ella relajó sus hombros, bajó la cabeza y suspiró

-Tienes razón... verás cómo te sorprendo el martes con esa canción que apenas he oído en mi vida- le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara. Y ahí, otra vez, el shock en el estómago de Edward cuando la vio sonreír así. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa en respuesta, bajando la vista del rostro de Isabella.

-Bueno, hasta el martes- dijo, dándose la media vuelta para salir de allí

-¡No hablamos de tus honorarios!- le dijo antes de irse. Él se detuvo, y la miró

-Tranquila, no te desfalcaré, lo hablamos la próxima vez- le dijo, y enseguida retomó su rumbo a la salida. Ella se quedó allí, de pie, sonriendo. De verdad se había sentido muy cómoda con esa clase, con el ambiente, y sobre todo con la compañía. Y se quedó sola, pero tranquila. Pero necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado, y como una reacción refleja, fue hasta su móvil, ignorando las numerosas llamadas perdidas de Mike Newton. Buscó el número, y esperó a que ella contestara:

-¡¿Bella?-

-Mamá, este... hola...- le dijo algo nerviosa a su madre

-¡Nena, como estas!¿necesitas algo?-

-Sí, bueno, no. Sólo quería contarte que tuve mi primera clase... ya sabes-

-¡¿Y?¿Qué tal?-

-Muy bien. Me relajé mucho, y tu maestro es bastante bueno en lo que hace-

-Te lo dije- le dijo Renée, emocionada porque su hijita la había llamado para contarle sobre su primera clase, y porque la había llamado mamá. "_Gracias Dios, gracias Dios_". Isabella le contó a su madre los detalles de la clase, de lo que había ejecutado, de lo que le había dicho su profesor, "_me felicitó mamá_", le comentó entusiasmada, como lo haría una niña pequeña a su madre, después de haberse ganada una estrellita en una clase. Renée lloraba de la emoción al otro lado del teléfono.

Cuando terminó de hablar con su madre, estaba tan relajada que decidió meterse a la cama, pese a que eran recién las diez de la noche. Eso sí, llevó su ordenador personal para comenzar a buscar las dichos notas de esa canción. Primero buscó en el canal Youtube la canción para oírla, y le pareció graciosa. Graciosa pero buena. Isabella no sabía que en la gran repisa de la sala de música, estaba prácticamente la colección completa de los discos de The Beatles, que a su padre tanto le gustaban. Navegó un rato, leyó algunas cosas interesantes, y guardó un par de archivos donde aparecían las notas de esa canción. Luego bostezó, cerró el ordenador, apagó la luz y se acomodó entre las sabanas, en donde se durmió, tranquila, relajada, e incluso hasta un poco feliz.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón... la clase duró más de lo esperado, no me percaté de la hora...perdón!- dijo al llegar a su apartamento, donde lo esperaban sus hermanos y su novia

-¡Hermano!- dijo Alice, la más pequeña de los hermanos Cullen, lanzándose a los brazos de Edward. Alice Cullen, una menuda y graciosa niña, hiperactiva y muy sociable, que apenas había cumplido los veinte años de edad. Había llegado a Londres para ayudar a Tanya con los preparativos de la boda, además, extrañaba a sus hermanos, así que sería un buen momento para compartir un tiempo con ellos.

-Pequeña Alice- le dijo Edward, estrechándola con fuerza en sus brazos. Él era el sobreprotector de su hermanita Alice, por lo que haberla dejado sola con sus padres en Oxford, fue muy dura para él –Estoy feliz de verte-

-¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi llegada...!-

-Tenía unas clases, y se me pasó la hora sin darme cuenta-

-Si nos comentó Tanya... ¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada, quiero comenzar a ver ya los detalles de la boda, tengo tantas ideas en mi cabecita!- dijo, entusiasmadísima. Luego, Edward se acercó a su novia, que lo miraba extrañado

-Perdóname cielo, se me pasó la hora, de verdad...-

-¿Entonces no fue tan terrible como pensabas?-

-No, no lo fue-

-¡Ves! Te dije que eras un exagerado- le dijo ella, abrazándolo. Edward, mientras tenía a su novia entre los brazos, recordó las tres descargas de energía que pequeños detalles en Isabella Swan lo habían "descolocado". Pensó en lo rápido que se le pasó la hora junto a ella, y en lo diferente que fue todo durante aquellas dos horas -¿Edward?- le dijo su novia, sacándolo de sus ensueños –Te pregunté si quieres tomar un aperitivo, serviremos la cena, no queremos que se enfríe-

-Sí, un aperitivo está bien-respondió nerviosamente. Se obligó a olvidar esa tarde, y concentrarse en el encuentro con sus hermanos y disfrutar de ellos. Pero de tanto en tanto, volvía a recordar la sonrisa de niña que había visto en Isabella, la manera tan diferente a como ella se daba a conocer al resto de las personas. Y concluyó, mientras sus hermanos y su novia hablaban de "algo" a lo que él no puso atención, que la mujer que conoció hace unos días, hoy, durante dos horas con él, bajó sus defensas. Y para su pesar, muy hondo pesar, odió reconocer que le encantó conocer a la niña que se logró abstraer del todo sobre las teclas del piano.

_**Ensueños, recuerdos y lecciones**_

_"Hey Jude, no lo eches a perder, toma una triste canción y mejórala, no olvides dejarla que llegue a tu corazón, tan solo así puedes comenzar a mejorarla... Y cada vez que te sientas dolida, hey Jude, detente, no cargues con el mundo en tus hombros, bien sabes que es un tonto quien no se deja emocionar, haciendo así su mundo más frio. Hey Jude, no me decepciones..."_ la letra de aquella canción de The Beatles, no la había dejado dormir. Se despertó cerca de las dos de la mañana, con aquella voz varonil, cantándole aquella melodía. ¿Quién era el hombre en el sueño que se la cantaba? No lo tenía claro, no le había visto, pero aun así, ella le puso rostro, nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen. Recordó las tan agradables horas junto a él, y se dio cuenta que nadie nunca la había tratado así, primero, lo la frivolidad e indiferencia que en un principio la había enervado, pues en su mayoría, los hombres se acercaban a ella queriendo tener sexo o sacar provecho de su situación económica. Pero él no, él se apartó de ella, haciendo caso omiso de sus insinuaciones. Él intentó apartarse, no acceder a esas clases que para ella, seguían siendo la excusa perfecta para acercársele, y es que pocas veces, ella había estado prendada de un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, como lo estaba ahora de ese profesor de música. Además, había sido respetuoso con ella, y no había actuado por temor o miedo como el resto. Ella encontraba en él una especie de misterio que quería descubrir. Se veía un tipo encantador, sencillo, alegre, además de su indiscutible atractivo, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rojos, su piel blanca... y esas manos... esas manos que hacen maravillas sobre las teclas de un piano_..."¿Cómo se ha de sentir mi piel entonces cuando lo sienta recorriendo mi cuerpo...?_" se preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos, e imaginándose las manos de aquel hombre, recorriéndola de punta a cabo. Comenzó un juego de "auto placer" sobre ella, imaginándose ahora las manos de Edward recorriendo su piel, hasta llegar a su punto sensible, a su centro mojado sólo de imaginar a Edward acariciándole. "_Dios, cuanto voy a tener que esperar para tenerte, Edward Cullen..."_ rugía ella, en medio de la excitación que le provocaba el movimiento de sus dedos acariciando su botón, mientras que con su otra mano, se acariciaba los senos, su vientre, imaginándose a él sobre ella, rugiendo y susurrando en su oído, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. _"¡Ven a mi Edward, ven, ven por mí, ven por mí... aquí estoy, ven a mí, ven a mí...!"_

Pero Edward no estaba allí con ella, y no tenía intenciones de ir. En ese momento, él le estaba haciendo el amor a su novia, a la mujer con quien se casaría, y con quien estaba dispuesto a ser feliz por el resto de su vida, porque la amaba. Tanya era la mujer perfecta para él, la mujer ideal, a quien siempre soñó, de quien conocía su cuerpo, tan bien como el suyo propio, no concibiendo otro sabor mejor que el que emanaba del cuerpo de su mujer.

-¡Dios, Tanya... mi vida...!- decía, moviéndose dentro de ella, embistiendo dentro de ella de forma pasional, letal, fogosa.

-Edw... Edward... te amo... sí amor, así, así...- decía ella, entregada completamente a su hombre, a quien amó desde el mismo momento en que lo vio.

Tanya Denali, de veinticuatro años, la menor de las tres hijas de Eleazar y Carmen. Es la sobreprotegida de sus hermanas Kate e Irina, aunque ella accedió a salir de Oxford por ese motivo, pues sus hermanas la vigilaban como si tuviera siete años en vez de veinticuatro. Era una chica simpática, inteligente, apasionada, amable, cariñosa y algo terca. Era egresada de la carrera de Administración de Personal, y actualmente trabajaba en una empresa multinacional que le había ofrecido un excelente puesto como encargada de recursos humanos. Era feliz, siempre lo decía, y es que vivía agradecida de lo que Dios le había dado y lo que esta vida le había permitido vivir, sobre todo después de conocer al estudiante de música Edward Cullen, a quien conoció a través de Emmett, con quien era compañera de clases en la universidad. Lo vio por primera vez en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett, rodeado de chicas que trataban de liar con él, así que ella interpretó aquello como _"el chico que sale con todas las mujeres que se le cruzan... ". _Pero estaba alejada de cómo en verdad era Edward. Trató de esquivarlo, pero él, insistentemente la persiguió, la cortejó hasta que logró robarle el primer beso, y desde aquel día, no se han separado. Esta rubia, esbelta y atractiva mujer de ojos azules se enamoró perdidamente de él. Cuando le ofrecieron ese trabajo en Londres, fue ella quien le pidió matrimonio a Edward:

-Este... Edward... quería preguntarte algo...- le comenzó a decir ella, nerviosamente.

-Dime amor-

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- soltó ella, rápidamente, antes que se arrepintiera, y es que aún faltaba la "segunda parte" de la pedida de mano

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido y algo divertido. Luego se envaró, y le preguntó algo preocupado:-¿Estas... estás embarazada?-

-¡No, claro que no! es que me ofrecieron un puesto que no puedo rechazar en Londres, pero no quiero irme sabiendo que lo nuestro pude terminar por la distancia, y es que dicen que esas relaciones no funcionan. Entonces, pensé, y como ya decidimos que nos amamos, y que queremos estar juntos, quizás el próximo paso que deberíamos dar es el matrimonio... ok, sé que me estoy precipitando, que no lo hemos hablado antes, pero...-

-Sí, yo me caso contigo- Edward la interrumpió y le contestó con tanta seguridad y ternura de la que fue capa en ese momento, en que sinceramente, Tanya lo había pillado desprevenido

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- ella estaba sorprendida, y es que hay pocos hombres que aceptan de buenas a primeras "esta cosa del matrimonio" como decía Emmett.

-Sí, lo digo de verdad- ella esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a él, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, grande de enormes simbolismos

-Mira lo que compré- dijo, abriéndola frente a la sorpresa de Edward y mostrándole las dos alianzas de oro habían en aquella caja. Él no pudo más que emocionarse, y antes que Tanya dijera o hiciera algo, sacó la alianza más pequeña, quitó de las manos de su novia la pequeña caja, y deslizó el anillo en la hermosa mano derecha de su novia. Ella tomó la argolla más grande de la caja, y terminó de realizar el ritual de la postura de argollas de compromiso, que eran eso, un símbolo de compromiso, futuro y eterno entre ambos.

Los días lunes comenzaban para Isabella a las siete de la mañana, con una sesión de una hora en el gimnasio de su casa. A las ocho y treinta, estaba lista y desayunada para dirigirse a su trabajo, en donde comenzaba por reunirse con su equipo de trabajo más cercano y delinear el plan de trabajo para la semana.

-¿Jane, está todo listo para el jueves?-

-¿El jueves?¿Lo dices por la llegada del señor Swan? Prepararemos todo para tenerle los informes de la marcha de las empresas...-

-No hablo de la llegada de mi padre, hablo del cumpleaños de Renée...-

-La fiesta en el viernes, ella misma lo confirmó con la empresa realizadora de eventos que se encargará...-

-¡¿Viernes? Pensé que me había dicho jueves, ese dia cae su cumpleaños. Bueno, pero si todo está listo con eso...-

-Sí, ella envió la lista de sus invitados y las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas-

-¿Mucha gente?-

-Cien, ciento diez, ciento veinte, o algo así-

-¿Tu invitación a la fiesta?-

-Si, la señora Renée fue tan amable de darme una- dijo, cabizbaja, pese a que a ella, las fiestas le encantaban

-Irás entonces- dio por sentado la presencia de Jane en la fiesta. "_Una cara amistosa y familiar en esa fiesta no está nada de mal para mí..."_ pensó Isabella

-No estoy segura- dijo, con el tono de voz apagado.

-¡Jane! ¡Desde el viernes estás rara, dime qué demonios te sucede!- explotó Isabella, encarando a Jane, quien no se inmutó

-No me pasa nada, quizás esté un poco cansada, pero no es nada- se excusó

-¡¿Cansada? ¡Mentira! Te conozco Jane, dime que sucede-

-Isabella, no pasa nada, no tengo la capacidad de andar los 365 días del año con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el ánimo por las nubes- respondió ahora al filo de la violencia. Cuando se dio cuenta, Isabella la miraba sorprendida, y es que eso era la confirmación de que algo andaba mal con Jane

-No sales de aquí hasta que me digas que maldita cosa te sucede...-

-¡Hay mucho trabajo! Y no me pasa nada...- dijo la asistente, colocándose en pie, para salir directo a su escritorio y enterrar su cabeza en el cúmulo de documentos que tenía pendientes que revisar

-No sales de aquí hasta que...- volvió a amenazar cuando Jane estuvo a punto de salir, pero la pequeña asistente no aguantó más. Se dio la vuelta hacia su jefa, pasando por alto el calor en sus pómulos, no producto de la vergüenza, sino de la rabia, y habló:

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh? ¡Nada más no me siento animada, me siento sola, mi única vida es este trabajo y todo lo que tiene que ver con él. No tengo amigas...-

-Soy tu amiga, lo sabes-

-No lo eres, eres mi jefa, me lo dejaste claro la otra vez-

-¡Maldita sea Jane! Conoces mi carácter, sabes que me enerva que me cuestionen las decisiones que tomo!-

-Si fueras mi amiga como dices, me escucharías, no solo cuando debo darte algún informe o pasarte algún recado, yo también tengo sentimientos, también necesito desahogarme con alguien, también me canso Isabella- dijo eso, y se giró otra vez rumbo a la puerta, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Isabella sintió que le enterraban un puñal en el corazón, sintió una sensación amarga de soledad. La misma soledad que hacía años la venia amenazando con gobernar su vida, la soledad a la que le tenía miedo, pero que a diario le hacía frente.

-Enséñame Jane, enséñame cómo se tu amiga, tu amiga de verdad, pero no me dejes sola en este inferno. Te lo suplico, no lo hagas...- la voz de Isabella se tornó quebrada en un momento, cosa que hizo detenerse a Jane y darse la vuelta para enfrentarla.

-Tu vida no es un infierno, no exageres. Y sobre eso de la amistad... eso... eso no se enseña, es innato, propio de cada uno...-

-¡No! No es posible que las personas como yo no tengamos una posibilidad de tener una amistad normal con alguien... dime cómo lo hago, ¡Cómo Jane!- Jane se la quedó mirando los ojos cargados de súplica por parte de Isabella, pero aun así pensó en la posibilidad de ayudarla, o dejar todo como estaba. Pero Jane era de corazón noble, aunque ella tratase o intentase demostrar lo contrario, como intentó hacerlo. Pero no pudo.

Estaban recostadas en el helipuerto que se había dispuesto en el edificio, sobre la azotea de éste. Desde allí se podía contemplar una panorámica fabulosa de Londres, tan llena de contrastes y de oportunidades. Allí, en ese lugar, tiradas sobre el pavimento de espalda mirando directo hacia el cielo, estaban Isabella y Jane, mientras compartían un cigarro, sin preocupaciones, olvidándose de que su vestuario podía arruinarse o sus cabelleras podrían convertirse en marañas producto de la fuerte ventolera. No importaba.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí?- preguntó Isabella, luego que soltara el humo del cigarro que tenía en su boca, y extendiéndole el cigarrillo a Jane, quien rara vez fumaba

-Siempre, el viento me hace bien para relajarme-

-Mmm... no está mal-

-¿Qué harás con Renée? Digo, te veo muy cerca de ella...-

-Supongo que incontinentemente decidí darle una oportunidad. Quizás me estoy poniendo en sus zapatos, quizás para mí hubiese sido tan traumático ser madre como lo fue para ella...-

-Es bueno. Ella se lo merece, no es una mala mujer, además, también te mereces esa cercanía con ella-

-¿Voy por buen camino, maestra?- preguntó Bella en tono burlón

-¡No soy tu maestra! No digas bobadas- dijo Jane, carcajeándose

-¿Y las clases de piano?-

-Habías demorado en preguntar, pequeña Jane. Están siendo de más ayuda de la que pensé...-

-¿Ya comenzaste?-

-Si. Un profesor que trabaja con Renée en la universidad me está dictando las clases. Edward Cullen. Ya te lo presentaré-

-¿Te relajan?-

-Más que eso, mucho más...- dijo eso con algo de sensualidad, cosa que Jane supo distinguir al instante.

-¿Tu nueva "conquista" es tu profesor ese?-

-Ahhh Jane- le dijo, suspirado –Es mucho más que eso... mucho, pero mucho más- comentó, y se quedaron en silencio, contemplando en cielo de Septiembre, colmado de nubes blancas. Isabella en su interior, estaba expectante, pues era lunes _"Como adoro los lunes, como los adoro..." _y eso, porque ese día sería la segunda lección. Sería su nueva oportunidad de ver a Edward Cullen "_que espero que me de mi premio por aprenderme la lección_" pensó coquetamente; también era su nueva oportunidad para desprenderse de toda esa mierda de vida que llevaba y olvidarla por un rato entre notas musicales, partituras y las miradas de su atractivo maestro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas las que leen... quería darles las gracias por sus rr y sus alertas y todo eso... me gusta leer lo que opinan de la historia, me incentiva de verdad, asi que no dejen de hacerlo... La historia va dedicada a todas ustedes con mucho cariño.**

**Abrazos para cada una!**

**Cata! =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clase n° 2: ansiedad y atrevimiento<strong>_

Si Isabella Swan admitía abiertamente que adoraba los lunes desde ahora, y que esperaba ansiosa que llegara la hora de su clase, a Edward Cullen le pasaba exactamente lo contrario. Se negaba a la idea de que la "extraña ansiedad" que lo había atacado precisamente cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana y supo que era lunes, era producto al nuevo encuentro que tendría con su "alumna". Por la mañana, después de la ducha, se fue hasta su guardarropa, y escogió su ropa para ese día de forma poco habitual. Generalmente no se daba el tiempo para preguntarse: _"¿Se me verá bien esto el día de hoy?¿Cómo luzco con esta camisa?"_ pues consideraba que eso era asunto de "mujeres". Pero esa mañana, fue en contra de sus propias reglas, revisando prenda a prenda cada una de las que había colgadas en su armario. Cuando estuvo vestido, se miró al espejo con la vista en su cabellera cobriza, con la que luchó durante un momento para intentar darle un orden, pero fue en vano. Definitivamente su pelo tenía vida propia, así que no hizo más que pasarse la mano por si espesa cabellera y dejarlo, así, tal cual. Se perfumó, se calzó su chaqueta negra, tomó su bolso, su celular, las llaves, se dio el último vistazo en el espejo, y se dijo:

-Edward Cullen, qué demonios estés haciendo...- moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. Luego de eso, se fue rumbo a la universidad. Eso ayudaría, pues el lunes era uno de los días más cargados para él. Prácticamente estaría en clases todo el día. ¿Ayudaría? Podría haber ayudado, pero no. Miró la hora en su reloj cada cinco minutos, olvidó el nombre de sus alumnos, olvidó que había dejado una tarea pendiente, olvidó tomar una evaluación, calificó con nota sobresaliente a prácticamente un curso entero, que dicho sea de paso, no se lo merecía, pues había muchos de ellos que habían errado notoriamente, y Edward no era de los maestros flexibles. Era más bien estricto con sus chicos, pero justo. Olvidó además llamar a su hermana para invitarla a almorzar, peor aún, olvidó llamar a Tanya para desearle buen día. Derramó café, casi se estrella con otro coche al estacionar, rompió dos cuerdas de una guitarra clásica cuando intentó ejecutar algo "para relajarse", escuchó heavy metal... en fin. Hizo cosas que no solía hacer, ¿por qué? Ansiedad. Sí, ansiedad de que llegara pronto la hora de largarse a la casa de Isabella Swan y continuar con las dichosas clases de piano. Durante el fin de semana, se obligó a no dejar espacio alguno para recordarla, pero fue imposible. A veces se notaba ajeno a los "delirantes" temas de conversación que surgían entre sus hermanos y Tanya. Lo pillaron varias veces "en otro planeta", y él sólo se excusaba que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, que las clases estaban en su "pick", que extrañaba a sus padres, que la boda... en fin. Todos le creían, menos él mismo, que intentaba una y otra vez de mentirse sobre el real motivo que lo tenía así. Isabella Swan. La intrigante y elegante mujer empresaria que conoció una noche de fiesta, intolerante, altanera, orgullosa, en contraste a la chica de veintitantos, distraída, ansiosa, cohibida e informal que le hicieron padecer esos choques eléctricos en su interior. Si, esas dos mujeres que conjugaban en una sola, lo traían distraído.

-¿Profesor?-

-¡¿Eh? Este...- dijo, saliendo de su ensueño, cuando uno de sus alumnos, de quien no recordó su nombre, le habló

-Soy David, profesor, David...- dijo el joven perspicaz, que supo que su maestro andaba quizás en qué planeta, pues llevaba minutos hablándole

-Por supuesto David, ¿decías?-

-Le decía que ya es la hora de salida, y hemos acabado las prácticas, ¿podemos retirarnos?- dijo el chico, ante lo que Edward se sorprendió, mirando la hora en su reloj. _¡Ya son las seis... demonios_!

-Claro, claro- le dijo al chico. Luego se puso en pie y habló para la clase: -Espero que hayan aprovechado este tiempo de practicar, pues el miércoles les haré una evaluación de ejecución de compases, con obras clásicas, y no admito discusión. Así que a practicar, y nos vemos la próxima clase- dijo, ante el murmullo de sus alumnos, quienes deberían estar acostumbrados a las evaluaciones sorpresivas que Edward les tomaba. Cuando los alumnos se retiraron, Edward tomó sus apuntes, su libro de clases, su laptop y su chaqueta. Se dirigió a la sala de profesores, en donde debía traspasar unas notas. Ahí estuvo hasta las seis y treinta, cuando miró la hora por última vez, dando un suspiro, pues era la hora de su cita... _"No es una maldita cita, es una clase, una clase Edward, ¡céntrate, maldita sea!"_

Isabella salió de su oficina a eso de las cinco, muy relajada, y es que lo que sucedió esa tarde con Jane le sentó muy bien. De alguna manera, había firmado un nuevo pacto de protección, amistad y hermandad con ella. Y eso la hizo sentirse mejor. Antes de ir a su casa, pasó por un centro comercial, pues recordó que hace tiempo no llamaba a Lina, la madre de Jane. Entonces, le pareció una mejor idea comprar algo lindo para ella. Así que se dirigió a una exclusiva tienda de antigüedades, y compró para la amable mujer, una silla mecedora. Pidió que llevaran el regalo a la casa de Lina, en donde aún vivía con su hija Jane. Junto al regalo, adjuntó una tarjeta para la mujer: "_Lina querida, no me he olvidado de ti. Mañana, espérame a la hora del té, con un famoso y exquisito pastel de arándanos, que tanto adoro. Un abrazo, Isabella."_

Llegó animada a su casa a eso de las seis, dispuesta a que aquel que había sido un excelente día hasta ese momento, culminara con "la guinda de la torta", o sea, sus clases con Edward Cullen. Fue a su cuarto a cambiarse el elegante traje, por unos cómodos jeans negros, un sencillo sweater del mismo color y sus zapatillas. Antes de salir del cuarto, oyó su móvil. Fue hasta donde lo había dejado, y ¡Oh, sorpresa!, el identificador de llamadas decía: Charly.

-¿Charly?-

-Mi pequeña y dulce niña, como te has portado, ¿eh?¿estas ansiosa por verme, mariposita?-

-Charly, por un demonio, no me digas mariposita. ¡Odio que me digas mariposita!- le dijo de forma furiosa a su padre

-Si querida, también te he extrañado, pero dentro de unos días estoy por allí. Recibí un email de tu madre, contándome sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños, y pues ya sabes, no me puedo perder semejante evento...-

-Si papá, claro. En la empresa las cosas marchan bien, por si te interesa saber, estamos preparando una junta para...-

-Bella, cielo, mariposita... sé que todo ha marchado bien, contigo a la cabeza, no podía ser de otra manera, así que nada de reuniones latosas con viejos latosos y temas latosos. Nena, este... te llamaba para contarte...algo-

-¿Algo?- "por supuesto Isabella, hay otro motivo que hizo que tu padre te hablara..." –Suéltalo ya Charly-

-Nena, voy con alguien que quiero que conozcas...-

-¡¿Alguien?-

-Isabella, tu padre se siente joven y enamorado. Quiero que conozcas a la mujer de mis sueños-

-¡Claro padre! ¡Qué emoción siento!- dijo de forma explícitamente irónica. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que su padre le presentó a una pareja, con la idea esa de que "era la mujer de su vida, que se había enamorado, y blablablá..."

-Quiero que te comportes frente a ella. Mi amada es especial, asi que no quiero berrinches Isabella-

-¡Maldita sea Charly! ¡¿Cuándo demonios he hecho "berrinches" como dices? Soy grande, se que tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, y no es la primera vez que conozco a una de tus conquistas...-

-No es una conquista...-

-Claro, claro. Bien, supongo que alojará aquí en casa-

-Supones bien-

-Pediré que preparen un cuarto de huéspedes, ¿o piensa dormir en tu cama, padre?-

-¡Isabella!- la reprendió su padre al otro lado de la línea

-Charly, te dejo, tengo un asunto pendiente. Nos vemos el jueves. Mándame por correo electrónico la llegada de tu vuelo para que el chofer vaya por ti-

-Nena, te quie...- alcanzó a decir, cuando ella colgó. Bufó, alterada después de la llamada de Charly. Luego suspiró con fuerza, dejo su móvil sobre la mesita, y salió del cuarto, rumbo a la sala de música.

Se sentó enseguida frente al piano, y puso las notas de la canción que aprendió hace un par de días. Debía practicar antes que su profesor llegara.

-¡Mierda! Espero no haberla olvidado... lindo momento encontró Charly para llamarme y ponerme del mal humor...- se dijo furiosa. Enseguida, llamando a la calma, cerró sus ojos, respiró un par de veces, y se concentró en las notas de _"Hey Jude". _Se dio cuenta que recordaba las notas, así que repasó sobre las teclas del piano, el coro de la canción_. _

Cuando Edward llegó, al igual que la vez anterior, encontró a Isabella sentada en el piano, practicando el ejercicio que le dejó la última vez. Sonrió y se quedó atrás, esperando que la alumna se detuviera en su ejecución. Cuando acabó, Edward aplaudió. Isabella, quien ya sentía sus pómulos color furia, se giró y vio a su profesor, sonriéndole y aplaudiendo hacia ella.

-No te oí llegar- dijo, cohibida hasta el sonrojo. _"Dios, que guapo y sexi se ve..."_

-No hay problema, acabo de llegar-

-¿Alcanzaste a oír...?-

-Sí, alcancé-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, estoy sorprendido. Veo que te esmeraste, aunque tu ejecución fue una o dos octavas bajo el tono original, hubo unos errores en la ejecución, titubeaste un par de veces, pero para ser principiante en el piano, estuvo bien-

-Oye, en mi vida había oído esa canción...-

-Qué raro, siendo que en tu estantería de discos, tienes la colección completa de Los Beatles-

-No oigo música muy a menudo- dijo, bajando la voz

-Pues mal, muy mal-

-Rectifico: no oía música muy a menudo, desde el viernes...- dijo, agachando su cabeza como una niña quien estaba admitiendo una falta. Edward la observó, sintiendo el torrente eléctrico que viajaba por su cuerpo, y es que ya no eran descargas o choques eléctricos, eran verdaderas descargas potentes de energía que viajan por él.

-Bien señorita, no perdamos más tiempo. Seguiremos practicando lectura de partituras, y quiero ver porque titubeaste con su ejecución- dijo él con algo de seriedad en su voz, pero que no sonaba amedrentadora para Bella. Por el contrario. Ella alzó la cara y le regaló una sonrisa, a la que él respondió de la misma manera.

Intercambio de miradas inocentes e inconscientes, roces de ambas manos, carcajadas, reprimendas suaves de parte del profesor a su alumna pidiéndole concentración, en fin. La clase de piano había terminado, pero sin darse cuenta, habían terminado sentados en la alfombra del salón, frente a la gran estantería con una serie de cd's en desparramados por el suelo, que había habían estado comentando. O más bien, Edward le daba recomendaciones de algunos discos para que oyera. Desde los Rolling Stone hasta Bach. Ambos, entre tema y tema, habían hablado algo sobre sus vidas. Sus infancias, sus estudios, sus familias. A Edward no le gustó ver que el ameno tema de conversación que habían llevado hasta ahora, para Isabella se transformara en tedioso con el solo hecho de nombrar a su familia, de preguntarle qué tal se llevaba con ellos. Recordó lo que Renée le había comentado, y quiso saber de ello

-Soy independiente desde muy pequeña- contó Isabella, un poco incómodo por hablar ese tema con él

-¿Por propia opción?-

-Tuve que aprender. Siempre estuve sola, tuve que amigarme con la soledad desde muy pequeña-

-¿No amigos?¿No novio?-

-Algunas no tenemos su suerte, profesor-

-Renée es una gran mujer...-

-Con sus alumnos por cierto, pero yo no soy su alumna. Estoy fuera de ese rango-

-Ella te adora-

-Esas cosas no se dicen, se demuestran, y ella no ha sido muy demostrativa que digamos. Quizás ahora esté tratando de demostrar que me quiere o que se yo...-

-¿Y tú?¿Se lo has demostrado?-

-Mi madre ha sido una "madre ausente" durante toda mi vida. Esta relación tan "apegada" que ves de ella hacia mi, es reciente. Quizás esté tratando de purgar sus culpas, que se yo. No ha habido espacio de yo demostrarle nada. Ella no tuvo tiempo para mí, nunca- dijo con algo de resentimiento y rabia

-Estas siendo injusta con ella...- comentó Edward

-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No la conoces!- le dijo molesta por como él trataba de excusarla

-Ok, creo que me metí en un tema que no me incumbe. Y creo que se ha hecho tarde ya- dijo él, incómodo por la respuesta de Isabella. Se comenzó a levantar del suelo, pero ella lo sujetó de una mano

-No, no quise... ofenderte. Pero ese tema es...-

-Delicado, lo sé. ¿Quieres un consejo? Dale la oportunidad de acercarse a ti. Ella te adora- dijo él, volviendo a sentarse en la alfombra, junto a Isabella –Todos cometemos errores, pero no todos damos la opción de rectificarlos-

-Lo estoy intentando Edward. Pero me es difícil, ella me exige comprensión, y no se lo puedo dar de un momento a otro. La necesité muchas veces, y ella no estuvo junto a mi, y no porque alguien se lo impidiera...pero bueno, ya veremos. Hablando de Renée, ¿irás a la fiesta del viernes?-

-Me dio la invitación, pero no estoy seguro, tengo planes con mis hermanos, mi novia y un amigo, no sé...-

-¡Ve con ellos! ¡Sí, por favor, ve con ellos!- le pidió, y es que no soportaría aquella fiesta sin él cerca, además, seria el momento de conocer a la tal Tanya esa... _"mi rival..." pensó_

-No lo sé...-

-Sólo propónselos. Si mi madre no te ve por ahí, se enfurecerá...-

-Sí, nos amenazó- dijo él, divertido, al recordar cuando su jefa le extendió la invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños a Jasper y a él, diciéndoles: _"Mas les vale que no tengan excusa para faltar el viernes, porque lo consideraré como atenuante de despido, ¿me oyen?" –_Bueno, debo irme, ya son la diez-

-Este... la clase del viernes... ¿la podemos adelantar?-

-¿Para el jueves? Sí, claro. El jueves a las siete- concretando la próxima cita

-Trato hecho- dijo él, ayudando a levantar a Isabella del suelo, jalándola desde arriba por una mano con fuerza, tanta que hizo que ella se estrellara contra su pecho, quedando ambos a escaza distancia. Y allí el tiempo de paralizó, para ambos. Se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, con sus respiraciones algo agitadas. El uno podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro contra sí.

-Te oí cantar en mis sueños Edward Cullen...- susurró ella, acercando lentamente sus labios hacia los de él. _"Es ahora o nunca Isabella, ahora o nunca..."_ se decía, mientras se acercaba con lentitud

-Isabella, por favor...- pidió él, sin alejarse un centímetro de ella. Y es que estaba perdido en la profundidad de los ojos chocolates de Isabella

-No pienses Edward, no pienses, sólo déjate llevar...- decía ella, como tratando de hipnotizarlo. Estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo, cuando él reaccionó, alejándola de él. Dio un paso atrás, la miró un segundo más, y luego fue hasta el piano. Recogió sus apuntes, se calzó su chaqueta, listo para salir

-Repasa lo que hemos visto hoy- dijo él con enojo –Nos vemos el jueves Isabella- dijo, saliendo rápidamente del salón, ante la atónita mirada de Isabella Swan.

**_Visitas._**

Edward conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, hecho un verdadero energúmeno. Las cosas en la clase aquella habían tomado un rumbo que le disgustó. En su interior, él sabía que aquel intrépido acercamiento de Isabella se daría tarde o temprano. Lo sabía. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero aun así, accedió a darle esas _"¡malditas clases particulares, por un demonio!_ No sabía a donde ir. Lo único que atinó fue a sacar su celular del bolsillo, y marcarle a James, su amigo-psicoanalista y desahogarse con él. Pero en cuanto miró la pantalla del móvil, se percató de las numerosas llamadas perdidas de su novia

-En qué momento... como no oí la llamada...- se preguntó, revisando las llamadas y los horarios, mientras esperaba el cabio de luz en el semáforo. Desvió la mirada a la fecha del calendario de su móvil... 13 de mayo... 13 de mayo... -¡La cita con el cura! Dios, como lo fui a olvidar- se espetó. Le marcó a su novia, mientras seguía conduciendo. Y es que habían concretado una cita con el reverendo que los casaría, para concretar reuniones y charlas que eran necesarias para la ceremonia religiosa.

-¿Tanya? Cielo... perdóname...-

-Edward Cullen, ¿Cómo es posible que te fueras a olvidar de la cita? ¿Sabes todo lo que me costó que accediera a atendernos a esa hora? El padre estaba furioso Edward...-

-Nena, lo olvidé... además, me retrasé con la clase, no sé...-

-¡Pero si terminabas a las ocho Edward! ¿hasta ahora vienes de allí?-

-No querida- mintió –tuve una reunión urgente en la facultad...- dijo, odiándose a si mismo por mentirle sin motivo aparente

-Edward... pensé que haríamos esto juntos...-

-¡Tanya, estoy ocupado, desde la mañana a la noche! No me puedes pedir que recuerde todo el itinerario... lo olvidé, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza...- le espetó con rabia y sin que ella le diese motivos

-¿Otras cosas más importantes Edward? Ok, lo entiendo...- asumió Tanya, dolida por las excusas que él le estaba dando

-¡NO estoy diciendo eso Tanya!- le dijo casi en un grito de furia

-Edward Cullen, quien tendría que estar furiosa aquí soy yo, tú fijaste la hora porque era más cómodo para ti, no yo. Además, te llamé montones de veces para recordártelo, y no siquiera me contestaste, ¿tan ocupado estabas?, si claro, seguro que si... tú y tu música, ¿no? Adiós Edward, y ni te aparezcas ahora por aquí...-

-¡Tanya!- alcanzó a decir, pero ella ya había colgado. Edward se estacionó enseguida, detuvo el motor, y comenzó a darle violentos golpes al manubrio del auto

-¡Genial Edward, eres un bruto, además, le mientes a tu prometida...vas por muy buen camino!- dijo, frustrado, agarrándose con desesperación sus cabellos. Bufó desesperado, volvió a sacar su móvil y le marcó a James.

-¿En dónde estás?-

-_En casa, listo para dormir_-

-Pues levántate y vístete, nos vemos en el bar dentro de veinte minutos...-

_-¡Edward, es lunes!-_

-Entonces voy para allá. Espérame con un trago fuerte- concluyó y colgó, sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo. Puso el motor del coche en marcha otra vez, y se dirigió al departamento de su amigo y confidente. Con él era con la única persona con quien podía hablar de lo que había pasado.

La mañana del día siguiente, para Isabella transcurrió de forma normal: reuniones, consejos de presidencia, firmas, etc. Pero a las doce, cuando estaba pensando en irse antes para pasar una hora en un spa, un estruendoso alboroto en las afueras de su oficina la sacó de sus planes mentales:

-¡Alegría alegría, que llegó el mismísimo dueño de este lugar!- dijo la voz varonil que ella supo reconocer muy bien

-¿Charly?- dijo, levantándose, cuando en eso, la puerta de su oficina se abre, y ve asomarse la figura alta y delgada de su padre

-¡Pero si es mi mariposita!- dijo el hombre, abriendo sus brazos mientras se acercaba a su hija, dispuesta a atraparla en un abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que llegabas el jueves? Hoy es martes...-

-Pues ¡Sorpresa!- dijo, atrapándola al fin en un abrazo que no hizo más que incomodar a su hija –ayer no me dejaste terminar para avisarte que en realidad legaba hoy, pero no importa. Hemos tomado un taxi- le contó, sonriendo como siempre. Isabella se percató de la esbelta, rubia y alta figura femenina que lo acompañaba. Se la quedó mirando, mientras Charly le daba un vistazo a la oficina, comentando algo a lo que ella no prestó atención. Se dedicó a mirar a la mujer, que salía claramente del prototipo de féminas r que solía acompañar a su padre. La rubia mujer miraba con desdén el lugar, que claramente no le causaba asombro alguno, como las demás mujeres, que cuando veían el mundo que rodeaba al excéntrico Charles Swan, se impresionaban. Esta mujer tenia algo diferente.

-Oh, mariposita, te presento a Rosalie Hale- dijo Charly, cuando se percató que Isabella miraba insistentemente a la mujer. Rosalie miró a Isabella y la saludó con un leve asentamiento de cabeza –Rose, esta es mi mariposita, mi Bella-

-Que tal Isabella- saludó Rosalie de forma muy seria. Otra "anomalía", pues en general, cuando las mujeres de Charly conocían a Isabella, la llenaban de incomodas zalamerías y con promesas de "esperar ser las mejores amigas del mundo"

-Que tal- fue el seco saludo de Isabella hacia Rosalie.

-Nena mía, ¿tenemos planes para hoy?-

-No sé tú, pero yo sí- le contestó a su padre, mientras tomaba su bolso y se calzaba su blazer -¡Jane!- le llamó en un grito a su asistente, quien aún estaba estupefacta por la alborotada llegada del "jefe mayor" y su "espeluznante acompañante", entró rauda a la oficina

-¿Isabella?-

-Jane, cancela mis citas de esta tarde. Hoy no me aparezco por aquí, y prepara la reunión con los inversionistas y los contadores. Mañana por la mañana le daremos a Charly los informes del movimiento de la compañía en su ausencia...-

-Oye, no es necesario que sea tan pronto...-

-Lo es Charly. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. Se quedan en su casa- dijo, fingiendo amabilidad con los recién llegados, y sin más, salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hizo lo que planeó, estuvo dos horas en el spa, y es que necesitaba relajarse después de "semejante sorpresita". Además, no se había podido sacar de la cabeza la clase de la noche pasada con Edward Cullen... "¡_Y es que estuvimos tan cerca, tan cerca... estoy segura, él me rehúye en contra de su propia voluntad...!_" pensaba, mientras se dejaba masajear por las expertas manos de un brasileño. "_Cómo será besarlo... ¡Dios!...que tiene ese Edward Cullen que me tiene así de desquiciada...". _Recordó que con él había hablado de forma abierta, como si lo hiciera con alguien a quien conocía desde hace años. Le habló de Charly y de lo frustrante que había sido cargar con él, como si se tratase de un hermano menor y no de su propio padre, y de cómo estaba "intentando" reconciliarse con su madre, quien había estado tan ajena a ella durante parte de su infancia y su adolescencia. Y lo que más destacó de esa charla, fue el hecho de ver a Edward tan interesado en sus cosas, en sus pesares, incluso se había atrevido a aconsejarla. Él se había portado con ella, como nunca nadie, ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. O quizás si hubo un hombre, Jacob.

Después de las terapéuticas dos horas en aquel lugar de masajes, se fue a un restaurante a almorzar, llamando antes a Jane para que se juntara allí con ella:

-¿Y qué hicieron luego?-

-No estuvieron mucho tiempo en la oficina. Creo que se la llevó a recorrer el edificio, y por lo que supuse, piensa regalarle uno de los últimos modelos de coches que llegó-

-Vaya, vaya...-

-Esa mujer... es...-

-Extraña, sí. Diferente...-

-Es atemorizante... incluso más que tú...-

-Si Jane, muy graciosa-

-Te lo digo en serio-

-Ya averiguaré de ella esta noche en casa. Ahora dime ¿recibió Lina mi regalo?- preguntó a su amiga, cambiando el serio tono de su voz, a uno más cordial y alegre

-¡¿Qué si li recibió? Casi matas a mi madre de un infarto Bella, no podía más de la emoción, pensó que la habías olvidado. Esta mañana quedó haciendo tu tarta...-

-¡Genial! Estoy ansiosa por devorarme ese pastel, asi que llega temprano a casa, o te quedarás sin tu parte-

-No lo creo, estaba haciendo dulces como para un batallón. Estaba muy emocionada de saber que irías hoy... ¿porque irás verdad? No se te ocurra plantarla, por favor...-

-¡Como se te ocurre! Después del almuerzo, pasaré a una florería y le llevaré orquídeas...-

-Sus favoritas-

-¡Exacto! Pretendo estar con ella toda la tarde-

-Gracias Bella, gracias por lo que haces con mamá, ella te adora-

-Y yo a ella. Ah, mañana no quiero citas tampoco, ni para ti ni para mí. Te necesitaré fuera toda la tarde-

-¿Para qué?-

-La fiesta de Renée es el viernes y apostaría mi cabeza a que tú pretendías escabullirte de ese compromiso con la excusa de que no tienes atuendo, así que iremos de compras. Tú y y compraremos un hermoso y despampanante vestido de noche, además, debo comprarle su regalo, y estoy algo perdida con eso, necesito tu ayuda-

-Pero...-

-¡No peros, Jane! Debes estar conmigo mañana en la tarde y el viernes en la fiesta, como mi asistente y como mi amiga. Además, conocerás a mi profesor de música-

-¿Cullen?-

-Sí. Así que, ya sabes- le advirtió. Enseguida pidió la cuenta, y salieron luego del restaurante, Jane rumbo a la oficina, e Isabella rumbo a casa de Lina O'connor.

La casa de los O'connor era pequeña, sencilla, pero acogedora. Vivían en un barrio de clase media, en un sector discreto y hermoso de Londres. La casa, que se antecedía por un hermoso jardín, el que estaba lleno de diversas clases de flores. Un pasillo de piedra en medio del césped dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa de madera, de dos pisos.

Isabella no tuvo necesidad de golpear, pues en cuanto Lina sintió el coche, se asomó por la ventana, y dio brinquitos de alegría al ver a "Bellita" que descendía del coche, con un hermoso arreglo de orquídeas.

-¡MI Bellita, por Dios, que linda sorpresa!-

-Lina, Lina... te he extrañado-

-¡Pues me tenías bien abandonada niñita- reprendió la mujer cariñosamente a Isabella, quien en cuanto entró, vio la silla mecedora acomodada en un lugar del salón, en donde daba el sol prácticamente durante todo el día.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?-

-Oh, mi niña, no era necesario. De verdad...¡pero si me ha encantado!-

-Era la idea, ¿y mi pastel?-

-Sobre la mesa, aguardando por ti, junto a una rica taza de te. Así que vamos- le dijo la mujer, empujando a Isabella hasta el comedor.

-Esto está delicioso...- dijo, cuando se instalaron a tomar el té acompañado de un trozo del delicioso pastel de arándanos

-Me alegro que te guste mi niña. Y dime, como va todo contigo, eh? Según mi Jane, sigues tan trabajólica como siempre... te vas a enfermar mi niña-

-No me queda de otra Lina, ya sabes...-

-Pues es injusto. Tu padre tendría que estar a la cabeza de semejante monstruo de cemento, y tu disfrutar tu juventud, viajar, salir a divertirte, hacer amigos, enamorarte...-

-Pero en casa las cosas son al revés, yo cuido del "adolecente" que mi padre insiste en ser-

-¿Y Renée?-

-Jane te contó, verdad-

-No la regañes-

-No, no lo haré. Renée me pidió perdón, o algo así. La cosa es que quiere compartir conmigo por todo el tiempo que me tuvo abandonada, quizás la conciencia no la deja dormir-

-Hija, si ella te pidió una oportunidad de acercarse, dásela, y disfruta de esa cercanía, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad tú tampoco, pues se la merecen, ambas. Además, ella siempre te había buscado, y tú siempre te negabas-

-¿Después de cuantos años Lina, cuantos años?-

-La maternidad no es nada fácil Bella, menos para una mujer de alma libre como tu madre-

-¡Esa no es excusa para abandonar a una hija!- dijo, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Lo sé cielo, lo sé, pero ella es mujer, humana, y comete errores, y ahora busca rectificarlos Bella- dijo la tierna mujer, acercándose hasta Isabella, y acogiéndola de forma maternal en su pecho.

-Intento acceder a un acercamiento Lina... pero no quiero forzar nada...-

-Tiempo al tiempo Bella, tiempo al tiempo- dijo la sabia mujer, mientras seguía acariciando la oscura cabellera de la chica, a quien ella quería como si fuese una hija más. Enseguida, Lina decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, limpiando el rostro de Isabella, por el cual habían caído unas cuantas lágrimas. Hablaron de viajes, de Alec y sus estudios de cine, del pasado, en fin, temas que hicieron que el resto de la tarde fuera agradable para Isabella, sintiéndose agradecida de aquella humilde y amorosa mujer, que le había entregado su afecto desde el mismo día que la conoció, cuando logró leer sus ojos, y la tristeza y abandono que cargaba en ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damitas, vampiritas y lobitas: les dejo una nueva actualizacion de esta locura. Espero que la estén disfrutando, y me comenten que les va pareciendo.**

**Gracias a las que dejan sus comentarios, ya saben que son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo.**

**Abrazos a todas y disfruten de la lectura!**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sobre negaciones y fortuitos encuentros<em>**

La noche había sido un infierno para Edward Cullen. Después de estar hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana en casa de James, se fue a su departamento, decidido a dormir y a olvidar todo, aunque retumbaban en su cabeza, fragmentos de la charla que había mantenido con su amigo aquella noche:

_-"Edward Cullen, me dices que esa mujer no te provoca nada más que rechazo, pero tu sabes que no es verdad..."-_

_-"¡Sólo me provoca eso James!"-_

_-"Me puedes mentir Edward, pero mentirte a ti mismo es una estupidez. ¿Por qué accediste a esas clases?¿por qué te sigues preguntando si continuar con ellas, con todo lo que eso implica?"-_

_-"¡Tú me lo aconsejaste!"-_

_-"Lo sé, y sé porque lo hice, por otro lado, no te apunté con un revolver en la cabeza obligándote. Amigo mío, sólo tú sabes porque sigues con esto..".-_

_-"¡¿Pues sabes qué? acabo de decidirlo: no más. Acabaré con esta estupidez!"-_

_-"Si así lo crees pertinente..."-_

_-"Lo creo James, lo creo..."-_

La noche un infierno, la mañana siguiente el purgatorio, recibiéndole con un escandaloso dolor de cabeza, producto de los fuertes tragos que bebió con James_, _olvidando que debía de madrugar para ir a dictar sus clases en la sinfónica y luego a la universidad, en donde hablaría con su jefa, explicándole lo que había logrado vislumbrar en la charla con su "hijita" y sobre su decisión de abandonar las clases particulares a las que se había comprometido, ¿pero si le preguntaba el motivo?, "_Bueno, porque... porque... pues porque sí, y punto"_, y es que no había un motivo claro, solo la fuerte idea de alejarse de esa mujer. Sumado a todo eso, antes de salir y durante el trayecto de su departamento a su lugar de trabajo, intentó hablarle a Tanya, pero ella no respondía su teléfono. La ira contra sí mismo se hacía más grande, pues sabía que de una u otra forma, le estaba faltando a su amada, a su prometida, _"Pero ya no más", _concluyó en sus pensamientos. Además, el comportamiento mudo e indiferente de su novia hacia sus llamadas, sabía que era porque ella se sentía lastimada, pues recordó, auto torturándose, que la noche anterior había hecho caer la furia de su estado sobre ella, quien no tenía culpa de nada., _"Así que bien merecido me tengo su indiferencia, aunque no creo poder soportarla por mucho tiempo_" pensaba, mientras iba de camino a la sinfónica. Por una cuestión de misericordia divina, como pensó Edward, la mañana se le pasó literalmente volando. Había concordado en almorzar con sus hermanos, así que cuando fue la hora, salió del lugar, rumbo al restaurante donde había quedado de juntarse. Al llegar, sus hermanos ya lo esperaban, y Alice claro, ya estaba enterada del altercado con Tanya, pues a ella si le había querido contestar el teléfono:

-¡Eres un desconsiderado Edward!- increpó ella a su hermano

-Lo olvidé, no tengo otra excusa, y sé que me sobrepasé anoche con ella, pero no quiere oírme...-

-Pues fíjate que quiere viajar a Oxford a ver a sus hermanas- le contó Alice, mientras Emmett se mantenía en silencio, revisando la carta

-¿Qué? No me dijo nada de eso-

-Recién ayer lo acaba de decidir-

-¡Por un demonio! Ahora las brujas de sus hermanas tendrán más motivos para odiarme- dijo Edward, dando un suspiro de decepción, pues por alguna razón, las hermanas de Tanya nunca les agradó que ella fuera su novia, decían que "Simplemente ese aspirante a músico, no es para ti...". Por supuesto, el recelo de las hermanas de Tanya hacia Edward, era recíproco, pues para él, no eran santos de su devoción

-Debes entenderla, las extraña Edward-

-Como sea, antes de que se vaya, debe oírme, debe perdonarme-

-Flores y chocolates Edward, ya sabes- intervino Emmett bromeando, quien disfrutaba de la soltería, por lo tanto, no sufriendo de las complicaciones de parejas que su hermano Edward padecía

-No es suficiente Emmett, no digas estupideces- repuso Alice

-Como sea, entonces Edward, ¿por qué rayos no llegaste a la dichosa cita esa con el padrecito?- preguntó Emmett a su hermano

-Se alargaron las clases, además de una reunión y las clases particulares- dijo algo incómodo, mintiéndole ahora a sus hermanos, "_Genial Edward, vas muy bien encaminado por la senda de la mentira..."_ se espetó a si mismo

-¿Clases particulares?¿a quién?-

-Te lo había contado, a la hija de mi jefa-

-Oh, claro, claro... Pues que bien- dijo Emmett. _"Si claro, muy bien..."_

-Y cambiando de tema, recuerden que este viernes quedamos de salir de parranda, incluidos Tanya y James- recordó Alice a sus hermanos

-¿Parranda? No sé Alice...-

-Oye Edward, a esas alturas ya tu peleíta con Tanya será asunto del pasado y superado, así que no hay motivos. Hace tiempo que no salimos-

-Lo sé, lo que pasa es que ese día tengo un compromiso que es casi ineludible. Ya había hablado con Tanya, ella me acompañaría ese día. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi jefa- contó Edward a sus hermanos

-¿Renée Dwyer? Leí algo de ese "mega evento" en una revista social- dijo Alice

-Sí, parece que será muy parafernálico todo ese día-

-Vaya...Qué emoción...- dijo Alice, con la esperanza de que Edward hablara y la invitara a semejante evento social, los que ella adoraba. Lo miró con ojitos de corderito degollado, rogando por una invitación. Edward la miró, y bufó, entendiendo perfectamente a su hermana, como si pudiese leer su mente

-Quizás puedan acompañarme, ambos, incluso James-

-¡¿De verdad? Oh por Dios, sí Edward, sí te acompañamos- dijo la pequeña Cullen, emocionada por la idea que daba por hecho.

-¿Un mega evento?¿tragos gratis?¿comida exquisita gratis?¿mujeres hermosas por doquier? ¡Pues yo también voy!- asintió su hermano

-Ok, hablaré hoy con mi jefa, no creo que tenga problema en invitarlos-

-¡Yupi! Iré de compras con Tanya entonces...- dijo Alice, emocionada por la idea de compras y fiestas. Edward pensó que ir con ellos sería lo mejor, pues se sentiría flanqueado por sus hermanos, y así estar lejos de... ella.

-¿Renée, estás ocupada?- preguntó Edward cuando golpeó la puerta de la oficina de su jefa, después de regresar del almuerzo con sus hermanos

-¡Oh Edward! No, pasa por favor, dime que sucede, ¿algún problema?-

-No pasa nada, pero tengo que hablar contigo de un par de cosas-

-Tú dirás-

-Son un par de cosas. Verás, este viernes tenía un compromiso con mis hermanos y mi novia...-

-¡Pero es la fiesta de mi cumpleaños Edward, no puedes faltar, ya lo hablamos. ¿Por qué no lo traes contigo a la fiesta?-

-¿Estás segura? Aparte de mi novia, son cuatro más-

-Edward, por favor, cuatro personas más, cuatro menos... además, estaré encantada de conocerlos. Dime, como se llaman- preguntó, timando nota en la lista de invitados que estaba sobre la mesa-

-Bueno, son mis hermanos Alice y Emmett, además de James Witherdale- dijo Edward a su jefa

-¡Ya está! Son oficialmente invitados a la fiesta-

-Te lo agradezco Renée. Ahora quisiera platicarte sobre las clases con tu hija-

-¿Ya has hablado con ella? Digo, porque no sabes, el viernes después de su primera clase, me llamó, emocionada y feliz porque las clases habían superado sus expectativas. Se oía tan relajada, tan diferente. Oh Edward! No te imaginas lo bien que le están sentando, has hecho milagros...-

-Renée, yo nada tengo que ver con eso, sólo le doy clases de música, nada más. si para ella es una terapia o algo por el estilo, pues es su mérito, no el mío-

-Como sea, has ayudado mucho-

-Ayer me atreví a preguntarle... sobre... ya sabes, la relación que tenía con sus padres...-

-Oh- soltó ella, bajando la cabeza, pues en su interior, sabía lo que su hija le había contado a Edward, y no le gustó aquello -¿me odia mucho Edward?-

-Arrastra con resentimientos por lo que logré percibir, pero intenta sanar Renée, lo intenta-

-Y estoy consciente de ello, por lo mismo no quiero presionarla. Sé que intenta sanar y se lo mucho que le cuesta, y valoro eso, no sabes cuánto. He visto sus progresos, en ella misma así como conmigo, y me hace muy feliz Edward, de verdad muy feliz- contó ella, visiblemente emocionada, mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos

-Debes ser paciente Renée-

-Lo sé. Gracias Edward, gracias porque inconscientemente estás colaborando con esto. Imagínate, a penas y llevan dos clases... ¡No quiero imaginar lo feliz que seré cuando lleven ocho o diez!- dijo ella. _"¡¿Ocho o diez? Dios..."_

_-_Este, Renée... yo no sé si pueda...- no alcanzó a decir nada, pues su jefa enseguida lo interrumpió

-Mira, tú has tus tareas como profesor como lo has hecho hasta ahora, que con eso ya contribuyes a mucho, por el tiempo que estimes conveniente... ¡Oh Edward, eres un sol!. Dijo la mujer, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Edward para abrazarlo en señal de infinito agradecimiento. _"¡Por un demonio, por un demonio...!",_ Edward no pudo decirle que no le daría más clases a su hija. No tuvo corazón para hacerlo, pero tenía que acabar con esto, con la incertidumbre de no saber que sucedía entre Isabella Swan y él... "_Un momento, ¿incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurrirá? ¡Edward, si no sucederá nada! ¡Soy un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!"_ Salió de la oficina de Renée maldiciéndose por no tener el carácter necesario de decir no.

-¿Hablaste con Edward?¿Se reconciliaron ya?- preguntó Alice a su cuñada Tanya al día siguiente del almuerzo con su hermano, cuando ambas recorrían el centro comercial

-Sí... anoche fue hasta mi apartamento con docenas de rosas y cajas de chocolates. El muy canalla me amenazó diciéndome que si no lo perdonaba, sería capaz de intoxicarse con los chocolates y con los pétalos de las rosas- recordó Tanya, sonriendo

-¡Me alegro! Entonces tuvieron una retorcida noche de sexo de reconciliación...-

-¡Alice!... confórmate con saber que dormimos muy poco- le dijo a Alice, sonriendo con algo de rubor

-Ok, ahora vemos en busca de un vestido despampanante por la fiesta del viernes. En este lugar hay tiendas exclusivas...¡Es el paraíso!-

-Claro Alice, el paraíso- cimentó Alice, resignada, siguiendo los pasos de su animada amiga Alice. Entraron a una exclusiva tienda de modas, en donde traían vestidos de diseños exclusivos, traídos directamente desde Francia. Cuando entraron, pasearon por la tienda, revisando los hermosos lujosos diseños.

-¡Son costosísimos Alice!- dijo Tanya, mirando el precio de uno de ellos

-Eso es lo de menos. Anda ya, comencemos nuestra búsqueda- alentó Alice a Tanya, para comenzar a buscar el traje ideal para cada una.

Por esas casualidades de la vida, jugarretas del destino, o lo que sea, Isabella Swan y Jane se encontraban en el mismo centro comercial, en la misma tienda de diseños únicos directamente importados de Francia, y a la misma hora que Alice y Tanya.

-¡Oh, Dios, Isabella...¡No me voy a comprar este vestido...es... es muy insinuante...!- decía Jane desde adentro de uno de los probadores, mientras Isabella la esperaba afuera con un par más para que se probara

-Jane, ese vestido es sexi, además el diseño, el color, la tela, son perfectos para ti. te queda estupendo- dijo Isabella, dándole un vistazo a su amiga que no terminaba de convencerse

-¡Claro que no! Todos se me quedarán mirando...-

-Es la idea Jane... juro que el viernes saldrás de esa fiesta con una interminable lista de hombres guapos detrás de ti, ansioso por tener una cita contigo... ¡Matarás Jane, matarás!-

-Pues si no mato a los demás, me muero yo... es muy corto...y ajustado...- seguía regañando Jane desde adentro del probador

-Mira, pruébate este- dijo Isabella, tendiéndole otro vestido. Mientras Jane lo hacía, Isabella aprovechó de ir hacia los colgadores y seleccionar algunos trajes que luego ella se probaría. Llamó su atención uno de color azul intenso, de ceda. Lo iba a sacar, cuando casualmente, otras manos tomaron el mismo traje, al mismo tiempo que ella

-¡Oh, creo que nos ha gustado el mismo modelito- dijo la otra chica

-Sí, eso creo- asintió Isabella, intentando guardar la compostura ante esa rubia mujer, y controlar su impulso de mandarla al diablo a la mujer que quería arrebatarle el traje que a ella le había gustado.

-¿Bella? Bella, dónde estás... ¡¿Isabella Swan, me has dejado sola?- dijo la voz de Jane, desde dentro del probador, nerviosa por la ausencia de su amiga.

-Si me disculpan- dijo la aludida, soltando el vestido y dirigiéndose donde Jane.

-¿Oíste?¿Oíste cómo se llamaba?- preguntó Tanya a Alice, quien había sido la que había elegido el mismo traje que Isabella.

-Qué cosa, que se llamaba quien- dijo Alice, que no había prestado atención a la escena, pues estaba embelesada eligiendo el traje perfecto

-Ella- dijo Tanya, indicando a Isabella, que se encontraba metros más allá, junto a los probadores

-Nop-

-Isabella Swan-

-Mmm... no sé de quien me hablas-

-Ella es la hija de Renée, la jefa de Edward. a ella le está dando las clases de piano, y el viernes es la fiesta del cumpleaños de su madre- explicó

-¡¿De verdad? Yo pensé que la hija de la jefa era una niñita... ¿tú sabias que se trataba de ella?- preguntó Alice a Tanya, sin quitarle la vista a Isabella

-Sí, claro. "Ella" es conocida en el mundo empresarial. Viene de una familia muy rica, de mucho dinero-

-Ya veo, se ve una mujer de mucha clase...-

-Sí, además es muy joven, debe tener mi edad o algo así-

-Pues aparenta más edad, por como viste, tan formal...-

-Sí, puede ser, aunque es hermosa- concedió Tanya

-¡Vamos a hablarle!- dijo Alice

-Oh, no Alice, no sería...-

-¿Prudente?¿Por qué no? anda, vamos a presentarnos- concluyó Alice, tirando a Tanya hacia donde se encontraba Isabella.

-¿Y?- preguntó Isabella, una vez más, esperando que Jane se probara el quinto vestido

-¿Sabes? Este me gusta, es lindo, y cómodo-

-Vaya...- dijo Isabella, dando un suspiro –Te queda genial, de verdad-

-Ehh... disculpe- dijo Alice, golpeando delicadamente el hombro de Isabella. Ella se volteó, y las miró extrañada -¿Eres Isabella Swan, no?-

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- preguntó de vuelta Isabella, poniéndose a la defensiva inmediatamente, usando un tono cortante un tanto intimidador

-Soy Alice y ella es Tanya. Yo soy hermana de Edward Cullen, y ella es su novia- le contó Alice, con una tímida sonrisa, intentando ser amigable. _"¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!... la hermanita de mi maestro... y su noviecita... vaya, vaya..." _pensó Isabella, cambiando su semblante de defensa a uno más amistoso, y dándole una rápida escrutada con la mirada a ambas chicas

**_El poder de la palabra_**

-¡Pero qué coincidencia! Mucho gusto- dijo la hija de Renée, saludándolas a ambas educadamente e impostando un convincente y agradable tono de sorpresa

-Precisamente estamos aquí porque su madre nos extendió una invitación para su cumpleaños a través de mi hermano- explicó Alice_. "Claro, claro... si yo misma le di la idea de que llevara a sus amigos a la fiesta... veo que él me escucha..."_

-Me parece fantástico, y también hemos venido por lo mismo. Ah, por cierto, ella es Jane- dijo Isabella indicándoles a Jane. Luego dirigió su mirada a Tanya, quien se había mantenido callada –Entonces, ¿te ha gustado el vestido azul?-

-Eh... sí, es lindo- dijo Tanya, tímidamente

-Es el color favorito de Edward- agregó Alice

-Oh, ya veo...- dijo Isabella, sorprendida, "_Así que el azul_" pensó –Entonces te quedará perfecto- le dijo a Tanya –A mi también me gusta ese color-

-¡Menos mal que son modelos exclusivos! No quisiera imaginar que ambas llegaran con el mismo vestido a la fiesta- dijo Alice en tono de broma, a lo que las demás sólo rieron, aunque Isabella fraguó por un segundo en su cabeza jugarle una "bromita" ... pero no. Aunque tendría en cuenta lo del color favorito de Edward _"para cuando le haga una fiesta privada, luciendo un sexi traje de ese color, sin ropa interior, por cierto"_, sonriendo maliciosamente ante esa idea.

-Oh, no. Jamás. ¿Saben? Les recomiendo que los accesorios fabulosos y perfectos para estos vestidos los encuentran el "Tiffany's" que está en la planta alta, y los zapatos en la tienda italiana del frente. ¡Son fabulosos, y también modelos exclusivos!- dijo Isabella, aconsejando a sus nuevas conocidas, para sonar amigable –Aquí no hay lindos accesorios en verdad- agregó bajito, ante la sonrisa de Alice y Tanya

-Iremos allí entonces. Ahora no les quitamos más tiempo, fue un gusto conocerlas- dijo Alice, despidiéndose de Jane e Isabella

-Lo mismo digo, Tanya, Alice- concedió Isabella con una sonrisa

-Hasta el viernes entonces-

-Hasta el viernes- respondió Bella, mientras las muchachas regresaban a su afán por elegir un vestido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó intrigada Jane, quien sabía que Isabella no era de las personas que socializaba con desconocidos tan amigablemente como lo acaba de ver en aquella escena

-Una coincidencia. Una sorpresiva coincidencia Jane-

-Como sea... entonces, qué me dijiste acerca de mi traje..-

-Te queda fantástico Jane, fantástico- le dijo a su amiga, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las dos chicas que acababa de conocer, sobre todo a la rubia, la novia de "su" maestro

-¿Ya tienes el tuyo?-

-¿El mío?-

-Tu vestido Bella-

-Sí, ya. Así que vámonos a pagarlos, que tenemos que seguir con los zapatos y lo demás, fuera del regalo de Renée-

-Bien- dijo Jane, sosteniendo en su mano el vestido que había elegido para ella _"Ojalá que lo que cuesta este vestido valga la pena... y que Bella tenga razón... ya voy necesitando un novio..."_ pensó Jane, esperanzada.

Después de una muy interesante tarde de compras junto a Jane, Isabella llegó a su casa. En ella, Charly, su padre, le esperaba en la sala, mientras bebía un vaso de delicioso coñac.

-¿Y tu novia?¿No alojará aquí?-

-Rose tiene propiedades aquí en Londres, y quizás tiene más dinero que nosotros, así que quítate de la cabeza de que esa mujer está conmigo por dinero...-

-Charly, tú y yo sabemos que "Rose" es la excepción a la regla. De todas formas, no me importa, tú eres ya bien grandecito para saber con quién andas, y mientras sea algo pasajero...- dijo, comenzando a salir de la sala para ir rumbo a su cuarto

-Eh eh eh... alto ahí. Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte con respecto a Rose-

-¿Qué? No me digas que piensas casarte...- dijo ella en tono burlón, rayando en lo ofensivo

-¡¿Y si lo hiciera, qué Isabella, cuál sería el problema? Pero descuida, me gusta, la pasamos bien juntos, y como dices es diferente a las demás mujeres con las que he salido, congeniamos en la intimidad...-

-¡Ta ta ta! ¡Padre, no quiero detalles de tu vida sexual!-

-Ok, cálmate. Sé que has ordenado una reunión mañana con los ejecutivos e inversionistas de la empresa. Bueno, allí haré un anuncio importante con respecto a Rosalie y la empresa-

-¿Un anuncio importante?¿Rosalie y la empresa?- Isabella se alteró ante lo que su padre estaba comenzando a decir.

-Sí, y he tomado una decisión...-

-¡¿Y no me has considerado por esas casualidades de la vida, en esas malditas decisiones que has tomado?¿Se te olvida que has dejado a mí a cargo de tu maldito patrimonio, de tu maldita empresa, y no me has considerado, pasando por encima de mí?- le gritó furiosa a su padre

-¡Isabella! Para y escúchame. Esto es por el bien de la empresa. Rosalie viene de una familia acaudalada, también empresarios del mundo automotriz en los Estados Unidos, donde son pioneros en el mercado en la importación y exportación de vehículos. Su público es un poco menos exclusivo que el nuestro, digamos que los coches que venden son más "accesibles" por lo que el mercado es aún mayor. Si bien es cierto, nosotros trabajamos con la exclusividad de modelos y con ello, de clientes, pero no nos haría nada mal ampliar el mercado en el que nos movemos. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo ha ido creciendo la venta de vehículos que son más económicos, precisamente para la gente de recursos medios...-

-Al grano Charly...- pidió Isabella mientras golpeaba el suelo sonoramente con la suela de su costoso zapato a modo de impaciencia, y manteniendo "cara de póquer" con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Mandé a hacer un estudio respecto a la empresa que dirige la familia de Rosalie en USA, y tiene un perfil económico fructuoso e intachable, y están ansiosos de invertir con nosotros...-

-¿Fusión?¿quieres que nuestro patrimonio pase a manos ajenas?- espetó ella a su padre, sorprendida e irritada

-No he hablado de fusión Bella, pero si participación. Nosotros en la empresa suya, y ellos en la nuestra. Y antes de que sigas protestando y de que me des una negativo irrevocable, revisa estos documentos- dijo Charly, extendiéndole una carpeta a su hija –Mañana Rosalie le presentará la propuesta al resto de los directivos con los detalles y sobre la participación de su familia en la empresa, y viceversa, aunque la decisión final la tenemos notros, así que...-

-Ok padre, revisaré los papeles y mañana veré que tan buena economista es tu "Rose". Ahora me voy, estoy agotada- dijo, poniéndose de pie ahora sí para irse a descansar, pero la voz de su padre de nuevo la hizo detenerse

-Una cosa más, ¿ese piano que hay en el salón...?-

-Mi vía de escape Charly, mi vía de escape- dijo, sin darle más explicaciones. Y fue precisamente allí a donde fue a refugiarse, con la carpeta que su padre le había dado y su vaso de vodka tónica. Puso algo de música que le hiciera bajar sus decibeles de rabia. Luego se fue al cómodo sofá, y comenzó a hojear la carpeta: _"Cómo se le ocurre a Charly darle participación a un desconocido en la empresa, por qué ahora si siempre hubo empresarios interesados... y éstos informes fácilmente pueden haber sido maquillados..."_ pensaba ella mientras lo leía.

-¡Demonios!- espetó, mientras observaba los "hermosos" gráficos que hablaban de los "_maravillosos y fructíferos resultados que tendría la compañía, si decidiesen ampliar la cartera de clientes... blablabla_" . Había decidido pedirle a Jane que se encargara de averiguar sobra las empresas de los Hale en Estados Unidos, que averiguara incluso hasta el detalle más morboso de la vida de esa familia, aunque nada tuviese que ver la economía con ellos. Aun así, si su padre estaba cegado por la idea, ella sabía que prácticamente nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, por lo tanto, se encargaría de averiguar los secretos más ocultos de la dichosa familia esa, y confirmar si los datos económicos que Charly le había presentado a ella, eran tan verídicos como decía.

-¡Maldita sea Charly, por qué no dejas las cosas como están!- se decía, mientras lanzaba la carpeta indolentemente sobre una mesita que había cerca y ahora relajándose con la suave música que había elegido. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrándolo lo ojos, y de manera casi involuntaria, recordó el fortuito encuentro de esa tarde. Recordó a la tal Tanya de la que su maestro hablaba con tanto orgullo y amor... "_Que dirá el señor Cullen cuando sepa que se encontraron conmigo"_ pensó, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se colaba en sus labios, como adelantándose a la reacción que Edward pudiese tener.

-Ayer por la tarde conocimos a Isabella Swan- dijo Alice a su hermano, mientras los hermanos Cullen, Tanya y James almorzaban aquel día miércoles en el departamento de Edward, quien se quedó estupefacto ante semejante "bomba informativa", mientras que su amigo James se atragantaba con un trozo de carne al oir a Alice decir eso.

-Pe...¡pero cómo! Tanya no me has dicho nada...- la miró extrañado, confundido y aun anonadado.

-Lo olvidé- se disculpó Tanya, alzando los hombros

-Coincidimos en la tienda donde compramos dos hermosos vestidos- añadió Alice de forma entusiasta.

-¿Qué les dijo?¿Fue desagradable con ustedes?- preguntó Edward de manera apremiante, nervioso, imaginando las pesadeces que Isabella Swan pudo haberles dicho a Alice... y sobre todo a Tanya

-¡No seas paranoico Edward!- dijo de forma divertida su novia, quien lo vio preocupado y quizás algo molesto –Apenas cruzamos palabras, pero aún así, fue muy agradable con nosotras-

-¿De veras?- preguntó Edward, no del todo convencido

-Edward, ¿crees que la interrogamos acerca de sus clases?¿O que te acusó de algo?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces deja ya de preocuparte. Cruzamos un par de palabras, fue muy amable, y eso es todo- concluyó Alice

-¿Y es tan guapa como se ve en las fotos?- preguntó Emmett, alzando las cejas

-Si, es linda, pero nada tan despampanante como suelen ser esas mujeres...-

-¡Son muy poco objetivas! Te aseguro Emmett que esa mujer es un bom bom- dijo ahora James, dándole un codazo a Emmett, quien sonrió, entendiendo las maliciosas palabras de James

-Oh, entonces, ya tendré tiempo de conocer a esa gatita y hacer que se derrita ante mis encantos- dijo Emmett, cosa que hizo reír al resto de los integrantes de la mesa. Menos a Edward, pues él no estaba prestando atención a las sandeces que hablaban su hermano y su amigo. Él seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, _"¿Se encontraron por casualidad?¡Mis cuernos! Ese encuentro no fue casual, lo apostaría..."_ concluyó en su mente, dispuesto a averiguar su teoría, directamente con Isabella Swan.

-Entonces, no es tan apática como dicen, ¿eh, Edward?- preguntó Emmett a su hermano, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad

-No... no sé, yo sólo le doy clases- contestó este, escuetamente

-Pero no has tenido problemas con ella...- insistió su hermano. Jame solo observaba a Edward para luego, cuando estuviesen solos, lanzarle su teoría...

-No, ningún problema- dijo Edward, observando a su amigo James que lo miraba de forma curiosa, alzando sus cejas ante sus palabras, "_Maldito James... más te vale que no digas nada, que no hagas ninguna clase de broma...", _le dijo con la mirada, pero James solo sonreía.

-¿Fumando, Cullen?- preguntó James a Edward, quien había salido hasta la terraza a encender un cigarrillo para "relajarse"... si es que eso era posible

-¿Qué?¿Ves algún cartel que diga que está prohibido?- malhumorado contestó Edward a su amigo

-¡Vaya, que genio!...¿me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa ahora?...no, no me digas... lo de siempre. ¿Pero no me habías dicho que acabarías con tu "tortura"? Tendrías que estar más tranquilo...-

-Es lo que esperaba... pero hablé con Renée... y ella espera que yo siga ayudando a su hija...-

-Entonces las clases siguen...-

-Sí, pero esta será la última... esto se acaba aquí- concluyó tratando de sonar seguro... aunque ni él mismo estaba del todo seguro de que aquello acabara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Damitas, vampiritas y lobitas: les dejo una nueva actualizacion de esta locura. Espero que la estén disfrutando, y me comenten que les va pareciendo.**

**Gracias a las que dejan sus comentarios, ya saben que son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo.**

**Abrazos a todas y disfruten de la lectura!**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Experiencias de vida<em>**

El miércoles, según lo acordado, la reunión con los inversionistas y directiva del comité se realizó. En ésta, se informó a Charly Swan sobre los movimientos financieros de la empresa y sobre los negocios que estaban a portas de cerrarse, con muy buenos horizontes sobre ganancias, cosa que le pareció fabulosa al siempre sonriente Charly. Enseguida, fue él quien tomó la palabra de la reunión, explicándole a los representes lo mismo que le había explicado a su hija la pasada noche, quien se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la reunión, incluso cuando Rosalie Hale tomó la palabra, haciendo una exposición acerca de la participación que la empresa de Charly y la que ella representaba concretarían. Los integrantes de la directiva, y los consejeros quedaron asombrados, pues la mayoría sabía quiénes eran los Hale en Estados Unidos, y sabían que las proyecciones económicas favorables que la "despampanante mujer" exponía acerca de esa participación, eran reales. Isabella también lo supo, pero no porque Rosalie lo dijera, sino porque a primera hora de aquella mañana, hizo que Jane investigara y verificara "lo maravilloso del contenido de aquella carpeta" que su padre le había entregado la noche anterior. Jane lo hizo en tiempo record, y es que no fue difícil.

-La intachable reputación de los Hale es conocida a nivel mundial, así que no me fue difícil conseguir referencias. Así que lo que dice este informe que tu padre te dio, es la pura y santa verdad, Bella- informó la fiel asistente a su jefa y amiga, minutos antes que la reunión comenzara.

Cuando la reunión termino, se agendó una visita que el padre de Rosalie haría a la empresa para cerrar el negocio, así como un viaje que Isabella tendría que hacer a los Estados Unidos con el mismo propósito

-¡Señores, con esta mutua colaboración, le patearemos el trasero a nuestra molestosa competencia, y nos posicionaremos de forma definitiva como los pioneros en el mercado automotriz, no solo del Reino Unido, sino de toda Europa y Estados Unidos!- arengó Charly, a lo que el resto del comité aplaudió y celebró de forma muy efusiva, excepto Isabella, por cierto.

En cuanto acabó la reunión, Isabella se levantó, despidiéndose en general de los presentes, y cruzando una intimidante y desafiante mirada con Rosalie, quien la devolvió de igual manera, con incluso quizás más potencia.

Isabella se encerró en su oficina, encendió su laptop y comenzó con su trabajo, revisando los movimientos de la bolsa de Londres, pero un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. Sin ella dar la orden de que entrara, la puerta se abrió, entrando Rosalie Hale por ésta.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo Rosalie de forma seca y seria, y sin ningún tipo de introducción.

-¿Si? No te tengo agendada…- dijo Isabella de forma sarcástica, mientras hojeaba su agenda de cuero que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

-¡No seas una niña Isabella!- la espetó la rubia mujer

-¡No me hables así!¿quién demonios eres tú para tratarme así?¿mi futura madrasta?- le respondió, en aquella lucha verbal y visual de aquellas dos mujeres, que más que mujeres, parecían fieras.

-Charly tenía razón, pese a todo, pese a estar al mando de esta compañía, eres una niña…-

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!-

-Puede ser Isabella, pero tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que te imaginas-

-¿Hablas de mi padre Rosalie, o del patrimonio de mi empresa…?-

-Como yo habrás investigado, yo ni mi familia necesitamos ni un centavo de tu mugroso dinero, ni ustedes del mío, pero sabes, aunque te queme la ira reconocerlo, que este es un buen negocio, que será beneficioso para ambas parte…-

-Sabes que no estoy del todo convencida… tanta maravilla es imposible. Dime una cosa, ¿te acercaste a mi padre por esto?¿porque querías sacar provecho?-

-Nuestro encuentro fue fortuito, y nada tuvo que ver con negocios. A él le sorprendió que yo fuera la hija de Ernest Hale…- dijo ella, agachando la cabeza y recordando algo que traía dolor para ella. Se sentó en la silla frente a Isabella, y pese a que vio la reacción de Rosalie, ella no bajó la guardia –Tu padre es un hombre maravilloso. No lo amo, ni él a mí, pero nos acompañamos. Él estuvo conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida, fue mi soporte, mi apoyo…-

-A qué te refieres….-

-Yo… una mujer poderosa económicamente hablando, y que podía tener todo con solo pensarlo. Lo único que desee tener, lo perdí. Hace más dos años me casé con el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra. Me enamoré de él a primera vista, y en cuanto lo vi, supe que él sería mi hombre. Precisamente, cuando íbamos a celebrar nuestro día de aniversario, de nuestro segundo aniversario, unos mafiosos lo apresaron y lo mataron, a sangre fría, dejándome a mi sola… a mi y a mi pequeño John, de quien estaba embarazada de cinco meses. Fue el golpe más duro que sufrí en mi vida, y pensé que moriría…- dijo, guardando silencio y controlando su voz que a esas alturas era casi un murmullo a punto de quebrarse y convertirse en llanto. Respiró con fuerza, y siguió con su relato, ante la silenciosa y respetuosa atención de Isabella hacia ella –Pero me quedaba el consuelo de mi pequeñito, el fruto de nuestro amor… pero eso también me lo arrebataron. Cuando tenía ya siete meses de embarazo, una tarde oscura y lluviosa en Nueva York, un coche omitió el signo pare de una de las esquinas, atropellándome y dándose a la fuga. Allí quedé yo, tirada en el piso, sin que nadie se detuviera a prestarme ayuda. Bueno, si hubo alguien: tu padre. Él me llevó a la clínica, e intentó dar aviso a mi padre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Imagínate, primero el golpe de perder al hombre que amas y luego a tu hijito… es demasiado para una mujer. Pero tu padre y un par de personas más que me apoyaron luego, me ayudaron a superar el golpe, aunque la pena de haber perdido a mis dos amores, la cargaré por el resto de mi vida. Charly no me dejó sola en ningún momento, prestándome su hombro para llorar, aconsejándome, o simplemente acompañándome, cuando ni mi padre ni menos mi madre estuvieron…-

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?-

-Isabella, cuando te dije que tú y yo teníamos más de algo en común, no es solo le hecho de que ambas nos hemos quedado al mando de las empresas de nuestras familias. Mi madre me abandonó en cuanto nací, dejándome con mi progenitor, quien por cierto no me deseaba como su hija. Con el tiempo, dice que me aprendió a querer, aunque le cuesta demostrarlo, pues él es un hombre frívolo, de negocios, que no se detiene ante sentimentalismos. Cuando sucedió lo de me Marc, mi difunto esposo, y lo de mi pequeño John, él solo me dijo "toma esto como una prueba para tu fortaleza. Una mujer como tú no se puede echar a morir por estos embates de la vida…" y yo, lo único que deseaba, era su abrazo de consuelo. No lo tuve, nunca. Pero ahí estuvo Charly, quien me contó de ti, diciéndome lo hermosa e inteligente que eras. Me contó sobre tu madre, quien lo había abandonado cuando tu eras pequeña. Me dijo que para él había sido difícil lidiar con una hija, pero que se esforzó por hacerlo. Él te adora, y eso lo sabes. Quizás nunca llegue a casarme con Charly, quizás nunca lo ame como él se lo merece. Pero él es mi amigo, mi vía de escape, mi apoyo, y le estaré agradecida por el resto de mi vida. Odio Estados Unidos, y hacer negocios con él, me pareció una idea estupenda para poder salir de allí y radicarme en este país-

-Lamento todo lo que me has contado, y sí, tienes razón, tu y yo tenemos más en común de lo que yo pensaba, y no lo digo por Charly, quien se ha esforzado por ser un buen padre, pese a su locura…- dijo esto con una leve carcajada, a la que Rosalie se unió –Mi madre… mi madre ahora, después de tantos años está intentando "reivindicarse" conmigo… pero yo no sé si…- de un momento a otro, sin pensarlo, le había contado aquello a esa mujer que era una desconocida para ella. Quizás lo hizo en retribución a loque ella le había contado. Quizás.

-Dale esa oportunidad Isabella. Mi madre ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de buscarme o querer acercarse. Me olvidó, así de simple. Pero tú tienes la opción de darle esa oportunidad. Y dátela a ti también, sé que lo deseas, se que deseas a tu madre cerca, eso lo sé, pues yo también lo desearía…-

-Es lo que intento…- asumió Isabella, emitiendo un suspiro, primero por reconocer en su interior que ella deseaba una relación normal de madre a hija, y era eso lo que precisamente le estaba orillando a acercarse a su madre, además, como sea, la necesitaba, ¿pero por qué ahora?. Y la segunda cosa que la hizo suspirar, era que no sabía el porqué de su últimamente afición de contarle aquellas cosas a desconocidos, recordando que con Edward Cullen también lo había hecho.

-Isabella, tú y yo trabajaremos juntas de ahora en adelante. Soy una mujer de negocios, que ha crecido en este ambiente al igual que tú. Yo solo deseo que haya confianza entre ambas, y si el tiempo lo dice, porque no y podemos ser buenas amigas…- propuso Rosalie, algo más compuesta

-Quizás Rosalie, quizás. Ahora, por lo pronto, concentrémonos en hacer buenos negocios, por el bien de ambas partes. El resto… el resto el tiempo lo dirá-

-Gracias Isabella. Ahora te dejo, que debo informarle a mi padre sobre esta reunión y agendar su visita-

-Mandare a preparar ya tu oficina en este nivel para que te acomodes lo antes posible-

-Gracias, te lo agradezco- dijo Rosalie, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, mientras Isabella digería todo lo que esa mujer, a quien a penas y conocía le había contado –Ah, y una cosa más, no pretendo ser tu madrasta, pese a que el sexo con Charly es fantástico, pero aun así, despreocúpate- agregó Rosalie antes de salir

-Me sacas un peso de encima- contestó Isabella en forma de broma. "_Yo… una mujer poderosa económicamente hablando, y que podía tener todo con solo pensarlo. Lo único que desee tener, lo perdí…" _recordó Isabella esa frase en el relato de Rosalie, y es que le encontraba la razón. _"Si el maldito dinero pudiese comprar lo que uno realmente anhelase… yo tendría una familia normal, un hombre a mi lado, amigos… ¡Estúpido y mugroso dinero!"_ pensaba, cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta de su oficina se volvía a abrir de forma lenta, y asomaba en ella la figura de su fiel amiga y asistente Jane. La miró, y dio gracias por lo menos poder contar con aquella "pequeña, fiel aunque a veces fastidiosa" amiga a su lado…. Y es que cuando quería ser fastidiosa, Jane lo lograba

-Toc toc… vengo a limpiar la sangre…-

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas Jane?-

-Rosalie entró aquí sin esperar que la anunciara. Supuse que eso te enervaría y que sacaría tu espada para comenzar la batalla- le dijo la menuda mujer, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, a lo Kill Bill, como si portase un espada. Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante la ocurrencia de Jane

-Como verás, no hay sangre derramada, ni ningún tipo espada ni otra arma. Soy una dama, y me sé comportar-

-Claro… ¿entonces?-

-Entonces qué…-

-Que te dijo…-

-Muchas cosas que te platicaré en otro momento. Por lo pronto, coordina todo para que la oficina que está vacía en esta planta, se acondicione para Rosalie. Quizás haya que contratar a otra secretaria, aunque lo hablaré con ella porque puede que ella venga con su equipo de trabajo…- mientras Isabella hablaba, Jane la miraba y la oía con signos de interrogación y exclamación en su cabeza_…."Dios mío, que has hecho con Bella,… realmente eres milagroso Dios…"_ pensaba

-¿Me oíste lo que te dije?-

-Este… si… la oficia, el equipo de trabajo…y….-

-Jane…- dijo Bella en tono de reproche –Por todos los cielos Jane, te distraes con una facilidad increíble, tendría que despedirte. Te decía que debes programar la visita de Ernest Hale y su comitiva, al igual que la nuestra a los Estados Unidos-

-Lo haré jefa- se comprometió solemnemente la asistente –Una cosa más, mañana es el cumpleaños de tu madre, ¿le mando la invitación para almorzar?- preguntó Jane, y es que si bien la celebración seria ese viernes, su cumpleaños era un día antes, y ella había pensado que quizássería buena idea darle el regalo que había comprado para ella el mismo día, en un almuerzo para ambas.

-Sí, hazlo. Confirma la reservación al restaurante primero, y luego manda la tarjeta a mi madre-

-Como digas- dijo Jane, saliendo de la oficina de su jefa. _"Una oportunidad para Renée… y para mi…"_

Cuando Renée recibió la tarjeta de invitación aquella misma tarde, para almorzar con su hijita, no pudo contener la emoción. Lloró, leyendo una y otra vez la tarjeta, que estaba escrita por puño y letra de su hija: _"Madre, mañana celebraremos tu cumpleaños con un exótico restaurante tailandés, que a ti tanto te gusta. Así que no puedes dejarme plantada. Paso por ti a la universidad. Nos vemos. Isabella."_Besaba una y vez la elegante tarjeta, dándole gracias al cielo y a todos sus ángeles por semejante regalo. Sacó su móvil, y buscó el numero privado de su hija, pues necesitaba agradecerle aquella linda sorpresa. Pero Isabella no contestó, así que Renée decidió dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora: "_Hija, he recibido tu invitación, y ya este solo gesto, ha significado para mí el más grande y lindo de los regalos. Te amo hija, aunque pocas veces en la vida te lo dije, y me arrepiento de ello. Espero ansiosa ir a degustar mi plato favorito a ese restaurante en tu compañía, así que lo de mañana es un hecho. Gracias Bella, muchas gracias"_ dijo, con la voz quebrada, y colgó.

**_Clase n°3: simbolismos, reacciones y juramentos_**

Ya era jueves, cosa que hizo que Isabella Swan despertase con un ánimo radiante, y no precisamente porque ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre, sino porque a eso de las siete de la tarde, volvería a ver a "Su" maestro, y sabía que el vendría listo para acorralarla con preguntas sobre su inesperado encuentro con su hermana y su novia en el centro comercial. Además, el último encuentro con él le había dado luces de que no le era indiferente, cosa que aprovecharía para "acercársele más"

-Oh, Edward Cullen, no sé qué es lo que tienes...¡Dios, me vuelves loca!- pensaba en voz alta, mientras se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo, antes de salir rumbo a su trabajo.

Antes, fue hasta una gaveta en donde guardaba una pequeña caja negra, decorada con una cinta de raso rojo. Lo abrió y observó por última vez el regalo que le había costado tanto elegir para su madre. Ese presente de cumpleaños, era mucho más que eso, por eso su indecisión a dárselo o no. recordó el momento en que el hombre de la joyería se lo mostró y le explicó de que se trataba: _-"Esta paloma de plata con su rama de olivo simboliza paz, y conllevaba el olvido de lo pasado que nos daña, y una nueva oportunidad hacia el futuro. No es costoso, pero lleva un simbolismo importante que es de valor para quien lo sabe llevar, sobre todo entregar. Además, estas dos figuritas femeninas de oro, simbolizan la unión entre madre e hija. Es un excelente regalo lleno de significado y cargado de compromiso..."_- dijo el hombre de la joyería. Isabella tomó dubitativa, la medalla de oro blanco, acariciando la pequeña paloma de plata y las figuritas de oro..._ "¿Será...?",_se cuestionaba, hasta que sintió que su pequeña amiga Jane puso una mano sobre su hombro, alentándola a comprar aquel regalo, como dijo el hombre, tan lleno de significación y compromiso.

Salió de su recuerdo, guardando la cajita en su bolso, y salió de su cuarto, de su casa, rumbo al gigante de cemento que representaba "Swan Motors", y ella, la encargada de manejar semejante monstruo.

La mañana en su oficina pasó con rapidez. Reuniones, firmas, revisión de informes, en fin, una mañana ajetreada que voló con rapidez, literalmente hablando, y que sorprendió a la mismísima Isabella.

-¿Estas lista? Ya va siendo hora que vayas por Renée- dijo Jane, entrando a la oficina

-Sí, ya- dijo, firmando los últimos papeles, y entregándoselos a su asistente. Pese a todo, estaba nerviosa, pues no estaba segura de atreverse a darle ese regalo a su madre.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás...-

-Sí, por supuesto. Regreso a las tres, y recuerda que estaré aquí hasta las cinco y treinta-

-Tus clases de piano-

-Exacto-

-Entendido, ahora ve antes que se te haga más tarde, y de regreso, prométeme que me contaras con lujo de detalle sobre tu almuerzo-

-¡Eres una chismosa Jane!- la espetó en broma, mientras se calzaba su chaqueta para salir –Y sí, claro que te contaré lo que suceda- dijo, y luego salió rumbo a la universidad a buscar a su madre. De camino la llamo para que la esperase en la entrada, aunque sopeso aquello, pues si la suerte la acompañaba, quizás se encontraría con Edward... pero no quiso tentar el destino.

-¡Bellita!- dijo Renée entrando al carro de su hija

-Madre... este... feliz cumpleaños... ¿cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta?- comenzó a decir algo nerviosa, pero se le ocurrió bromear al final con el asunto de la edad, para relajarse

-Muy graciosa, sólo cuarenta y uno. En la flor de mi vida-

-Ya lo creo, ahora vámonos antes que ocupen nuestra mesa- dijo Isabella, poniendo en marcha el motor de su BMW.

Llegaron al restaurante que se encontraba en una zona muy pintoresca de Londres, en donde había varios restaurantes típicos de diferentes países del mundo. Ya sabía Bella que el favorito de Renée eran los tailandeses _"... yo no sé qué le encuentra, es un comida tan rara..." _se quejaba mentalmente la hija, mientras un mesero las dirigía a una de las mesas, ubicada en un espacio íntimo, que no estaba colmado de gente. Se ubicaron, pidieron un buen vino tinto, y cada una escogió el plato que probaría cada una.

-¿Sabes? Estoy emocionada por la fiesta de mañana... hace tiempo que no me celebraba un cumpleaños- comentó la madre, mientras Bella miraba distraída por la ventana, eligiendo el momento adecuado para darle su regalo

-Ya lo creo...- contestó escuetamente

-Emmm... me llamó tu padre esta mañana, felicitándome y avisándome que estaría mañana en la fiesta con una amiga-

-Rosalie Hale, llegó con ella, hará negocios en la empresa-

-Vaya... pensé que Charly ya no pensaba en negocios...-

-Yo también lo pensaba...-

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?-

-Si... no... ok, verás... tengo algo para ti- dijo, sacando de su elegante bolso negro la pequeña cajita _"¡Por un demonio, por qué estoy temblando...!" –Ten- _dijo, extendiéndoselo. Renée quedó impresionada, pero recibió la pequeña cajita con una sorprendente sonrisa

-¡¿Para mi? Oh, cielo, no debiste molestarte... gracias-

-Ábrelo- le pidió Bella a su madre. Y fue lo que ella hizo. Desató la rosa y abrió la cajita que contenía el colgante.

-Es... es hermoso...-

-Es más que eso. Verás, la paloma simboliza paz, perdón y oportunidad. Y las dos figuritas... son una madre y su hija. Es lo que quiero darte, una oportunidad. Sabes que estas cosas para mí son difíciles, que esto que está pasando entre nosotras me es difícil de asimilar, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, que haya paz entre ambas, perdón y oportunidad, y que podamos aprovechar... ya sabes... de recuperar nuestra relación. Te necesité durante mi adolescencia, y no estuviste. Quizás tuviste tus motivos, quizás algúndía los entenderé, es lo que comienzo a hacer. Y así como te necesité en mi adolescencia, te necesito ahora y te necesitaré en el futuro. Necesito a mi madre junto a mí...- dijo, con su voz quebrada de la emoción. Renée derramaba lágrimas que mezclaban dolor, amor, arrepentimiento y felicidad.

-Estaré junto a ti tanto como me lo permitas. Bella, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han podido dar, y no lo digo solo por el hermoso colgante... lo digo por lo que simboliza para ti... y ahora para mi- dijo, tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas

-Feliz cumpleaños... mamá- le dijo tímidamente, con una igual tímida sonrisa en sus labios

-Gracias nena-

-Ahora brindemos por tus cuarenta y cinco- propuso Isabella, luego de secar las traidoras lágrimas que se habían dejado caer de sus ojos, para después levantar su copa de vino

-Cuarenta y uno- rectificó Renée, soltando una carcajada que logró contagiar a Isabella.

Pasaron un muy buen momento, recordando algunas cosas del pasado, hablando de las locuras de Charly, y Bella, claro, le contó sobre Rosalie y lo que había hablado con ella. Hablaron de algunas cosas de las fiestas y de los invitados. Y así, rieron de forma natural, hablaron de forma fluida, como lo debían haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Ambas, en su interior, estaba agradecidas por lo que se estaba gestando.

Isabella llegó tranquila y contenta a su oficina, cosa que Jane supo enseguida. La siguió a su oficina y disparó:

-¿y?¿cómo estuvo?¿le gustó'?¿hablaron?- preguntó la curiosa Jane, parada frente al gran e imponente escritorio de Isabella. Ella no contestó nada, sólo se levantó, rodeó el escritorio, se acercó hasta su amiga y la abrazó. Jane quedó pasmada frente a su abrazo, que incluso demoró en responderle. Cuando lo hizo, supo que las cosas en aquel almuerzo, fueron mejor de lo que ella misma e Isabella planearon:

-Jane, amiga mía, ha sido el mejor almuerzo de mi vida- dijo Bella, con un tono tierno, no muy propio de su carácter fuerte y posesivo.

-Me alegro Bella-

-Ahora, vámonos al helipuerto para que te cuente los detalles, antes que sufras una combustión curiosa. Anda, vámonos ya...-

-Tienes que firmar...-

-Luego Jane, luego- le dijo, agarrándola del brazo, y sacándola de la oficina. Una vez en la azotea, Isabella le dio los detalles del almuerzo, y Jane no se lo podía creer. Allí estuvieron cerca de dos horas, cuando Isabella tuvo que regresar, para firmar unos papeles y regresar a su casa para prepararse para su clase. _"Con mis clases con mi maestro, este deberá ser el culmine de un día perfecto..."_ pensó ella.

Y llegó la hora de la clase. Isabella se calzó una blusa de raso azul profundo adrede, después de la información que Alice Cullen le había proporcionado inocentemente. Unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas no muy altas. Su cabello suelto y un maquillaje simple, nada de excesos.

Quince minutos antes de la siente, bajó al salón de música, dando la orden de que en cuanto llegara Edward, lo hiciesen pasar de inmediato, y que nadie, absolutamente nadie la molestara, mucho menos el curioso de su padre.

Puso algo de música leve, se sentó frente al gran instrumento, y practicó algunas partituras que él le había dejado la última clase. A las siete y cinco minutos, dos golpes la sacaron de su concentración. La puerta se abrió y Edward Cullen apareció, vestido de negro, haciéndolo ver imponente, cosa que hizo que el vientre de Isabella se contrajera de puro deseo.

-Buenas tarde Isabella- dijo él, con tono cortante y monocorde. Claramente, una actitud diferente, después del pasado encuentro

-Edward, buenas tarde- dijo ella, levantándose del banquillo, y regalándole una sonrisa. Edward desvió la vista de la cara de Isabella, de forma indiferente, obligándose a pasar por alto lo fascinante que se veía, haciendo que su piel resaltara de una forma tormentosa para él...y esa sonrisa... _"¡Demonios Edward, céntrate!"_ se espetó, cerrando los puños y pasando por alto las ya recurrentes descargas eléctricas que la cercanía de esa mujer despertaban en él.

-¿Qué tiene para mí hoy, maestro?- preguntó ella con tono sugerente, de doble sentido. Edward captó enseguida las insinuaciones de la mujer castaña

-Nuestra última clase, señorita Swan- dijo él seriamente, ante el asombro y enojo de Isabella

-¡¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio...- reaccionó ella con molestia y asombro

-Hablo en serio, señorita...- dijo él en tono despectivo, sin prestarle mayor importancia a las quejas de "la dama castaña".

-¡Deja de decirme señorita, por un demonio! A penas en nuestra tercera clase...-

-No necesitas las clases, y lo sabes. Además, mi tiempo se hace escaso...-

-¡Dime la verdad Edward Cullen! De qué demonios estás huyendo...- le gritó Bella

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que huyo de algo, eh?- increpó él con ira

-Apostaría mi cabeza que es así... y lo sabes...- aseguró ella

-Dime una cosa Isabella, ¿qué fue eso del encuentro con mi novia y mi hermana en el centro comercial?- demandó Edward, aunque había preferido no haber sacado el tema, pues por supuesto, Isabella lo tergiversaría.

-¿Eso? Pues una sorprendente casualidad...-

-¿Casualidad? No te creo...-

-¿Y qué crees?¿que las mandé a espiar, que las estuve siguiendo? Supongo que te contaron que fueron ellas las que se acercaron a mí, ¿u olvidaron ese detallito, eh?-

-No...pero es lo de menos...- no sabía que argumento usar para rebatirle, pero de cualquier forma estaba furioso

-Por cierto, Tanya es hermosa y muy simpática. Me alegra que mañana la vuelva a ver...-

-¡No te le acerques!- le amenazó Edward

-¡¿Por qué? Ahora me vas a prohibir socializar con ella...-

-Socializa con cualquiera, menos con ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no confío en tus intenciones Isabella- le dijo con la mandíbula contraída

-No me conoces-

-No necesito conocerte-

-Apostaría que desearías en este mismo momento conocerme más...profundamente-dijo ella en un susurro envolvente y sugestivo

-¡Cállate!- le dijo con furia.

Ambos, sin darse cuenta, se habían ido acercando el uno al otro mientras discutían. Isabella fue la primera en darse cuenta. La distancia era muy poca, ella podía sentir la respiración agitada de Edward, producto de la discusión, podía sentir la tensión que había entre amos. Y sin más, sin planearlo siquiera, se lanzó sobre la boca de Edward, besándolo con desenfreno, aferrándose a él por el borde de su chaqueta negra. Edward reaccionó, y la apartó con fuerza por los hombros

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le dijo Edward con los dientes apretados, iracundo y violentamente

-¡No!- protestó ella como una niña pequeña, y se volvió a abalanzar sobre él, aferrándose a su nuca, a sus cabellos, apretándolo a su cuerpo. Edward Cullen estaba furioso con esa mujer, estaba furioso con sigo mismo pues su mente ordenaba que la apartara; él era más fuerte que ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía... o no respondió como la razón se lo ordenó, porque con la misma furia, aferró el cuerpo de aquella menuda mujer por la cintura con una mano y por la nuca con la otra, y abrió su boca para hacer que la lengua de Isabella se confundiera con la suya, como si se tratase de una batalla entre ambas, de forma imperante, violenta, desesperada, deseosa y lujuriosa. No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. No pensó en nada, sólo en el sabor de la boca de esa mujer y en su cuerpo que mantenía firmemente aferrado. El beso siguió con desespero y vehemencia, solo se apartaban escasos milímetros para poder tomar un poco de aire, pero sus bocas, como imanes, volvían a juntarse.

Para Isabella era el paraíso estar besando a aquel hombre. Para Edward, era el infierno.

Y es que nunca había besado a otra chica con el mismo ímpetu con que lo hacía en ese momento, nunca, ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho sentir así. Ni siquiera Tanya... Tanya.

Y ese fue el momento en que él reaccionó, apartando a Isabella de su agarré, empujándola hacia atrás violentamente, haciendo que ella trastabillara y callera al piso por la fuerza desmedida que él había usado. La miró con odio, con la respiración aun entre cortada, y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, dejando a Isabella tirada en el piso, confusa y furiosa. Los ojos de Isabella comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas, haciéndole sentir un ardor furioso no solo en sus ojos, sino que en su interior. Dolida, furiosa, frustrada, confundida, Isabella comenzó a dar puñetazos furibundos en el piso:

-¡Maldito seas Edward Cullen! Nunca, ningún hombre ha osado tratarme así, y no tendrás tú el privilegio de ser el primero sin sufrir las consecuencias- dijo, haciendo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas -¡Juro que el día en que te arrastres mendigando algo de mí, seré yo quien te haga a un lado como a un perro, dejándote tirado en el puto suelo, como un maldito perdedor. Lo juro Edward Cullen!- espetó con furia, levantándose del piso, agarrando uno de los hermosos jarrones de porcelana japonesa que había sobre una mesa, y lanzándolo con violencia contra una de las murallas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Damitas, vampiritas y lobitas: les dejo una nueva actualizacion de esta locura. Espero que la estén disfrutando, y me comenten que les va pareciendo.**

**Gracias a las que dejan sus comentarios, ya saben que son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo.**

**Abrazos a todas y disfruten de la lectura!**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La fiesta de Renée<em>**

Ni Isabella ni Edward lograron pegar un ojo aquella noche. Él se sentía un asqueroso traidor, primero por haber permitido que Isabella lo besase siendo que él es más fuerte que ella, así que podría haberla apartado enseguida y no haber permitido que siguiera... pero ese era el motivo de su tan asqueado sentimiento hacia él mismo: el deseo desmedido que sintió por ella cuando se besaron. No estaba en sus planes que aquello pasara, no cuando él sentía un amor gigante por su novia... _"Dios, no podré volver a mirarla a los ojos...",_ se lamentaba Edward, quien desconectó su aparato celular, para evitar que ella pudiese llamar y notar su voz extraña. Ya le inventaría algo al día siguiente... _"y allá vas otra vez Edward, otra mentira..."_

Ella, por su parte, se sentía furiosa, pues había visto y sentido la reacción de Edward Cullen hacia ella cuando se besaron. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haberla dejado tirada en el piso. Lo odiaba también porque el sabor de la boca de Edward seguía intacto en la boca suya, no había logrado quitárselo. El sabor de la boca del hombre quien la despreciaba, y a quien ella quería para sí.

-¿Pero es sólo deseo?- se preguntó Isabella en la penumbra de su cuarto

-Es sólo deseo...- se repetía Edward como un mantra, intentando calmarse y tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica para su actuar. La que por cierto, no encontró.

El día viernes, el día de la fiesta de Renée había llegado. Isabella fue a su oficina con un humor traído directamente desde el Hades. Su hermoso rostro blanco estaba siendo opacado por las ojeras purpuras que cargaba bajo sus enormes ojos marrones. Se encerró en su enorme y elegante oficina, sobrecargándose de trabajo, frente a la extrañada y temerosa visión de Jane, que no sabía si ir a la oficina de "la jefa" a preguntarle qué demonios le había pasado, como para que su humor cambiara tanto desde ayer, del cielo a la tierra. Pero la curiosidad de la pequeña, y su deseo de saber si ella podía ayudarla de algún modo, la hizo vestirse de valentía, y entrar a la oficina de gerencia:

-Ehh... Be... Isabella... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó temerosa Jane desde la puerta

-Supongo que no tengo compromisos importantes esta tarde, porque no pienso aparecerme por aquí-

-¿Por el cumpleaños de Renée?-

-En parte. A las ocho pasaré por tu casa a recogerte para que llegues conmigo a la dichosa fiestecita. Tienes autorización para no venir durante la tarde, y ocupar ese tiempo en prepararte, ya sabes...- le dijo seriamente, usando el mismo tono huraño tan característico de ella

-Eres muy gentil...- agradeció ella, sin moverse de la puerta

-¿Qué?¿No me vas a bombardear con preguntas?-

-¿Eh?... Nnn... no... no, si no me quieres contar...-

-No ahora Jane, no ahora. Por el momento, trae los documentos de importación que mandaron los alemanes. Debo tener decisiones tomadas con respecto a eso para la otra semana-

-Enseguida- dijo Jane, sin hacer otro comentario al respecto. Esperaría a que la misma Isabella confiara en ella y le contara que le sucedía.

-¡¿Estás preparado Emmett?- dijo James frente al espejo del baño principal del apartamento de los hermanos Cullen -¡Esta noche es noche de chicas!-

-Oh, sí. Tengo la intuición de que esta noche será grandiosa e inolvidable, pequeño James...- dijo Emmett desde afuera, poniendo aftershave en su rostro recién afeitado. Mientras tanto, Edward no había oído la charla de Emmett y James, no porque no estuviese allí... bueno, estaba allí solo en cuerpo. Porque su atención estaba en otro momento. En la pasada noche. Sentado en el sofá del salón, bebiendo su wisky, recordaba una y otra vez su encuentro con Isabella. Y se odiaba por eso. Además, estaba esta "fiestecita" a la que él prácticamente estaba obligado a ir. A diferencia del entusiasmo de su hermano y su amigo, él hubiese preferido inventar alguna excusa para no ir. Y es que esa noche, de cualquier manera, volvería a cruzarse con "la castaña esa..."

-Pero juro omitir su presencia... como si no existiera- se dijo

-¡Edward! Oye, quedamos de pasar por el apartamento de Tanya a buscar a las chicas, y tú aquí, haciendo la previa sólo con tu licor...¡Ni siquiera te has vestido! Anda ya hombre, levanta tu trasero y ve a vestirte, que no tenemos mucho tiempo- se quejó Emmett, regañándole

-Ya voy, ya voy...- dijo el aludido, levantándose, como derrotado. Mientras se vestía su traje y corbata gris, se prometió disfrutar de la fiesta junto a Tanya, lejos de... ella. Además, le propondría ir hasta Oxford a pasar unos días. Ella extrañaba a las "brujas" de sus hermanas, y él extrañaba a sus padres. Quizás una buena charla con Carlisle lo tranquilizaría. Sí, eso haría.

Los muchachos llegaron al apartamento de Tanya, cerca de las siete y treinta. Alice abrió la puerta, luciendo un hermosos vestido negro, de tirantes, que llegaba justo a las rodillas, muy entallado, con escote en "v", haciendo resaltar su busto.

-¿No crees que es muy corto?- preguntó Emmett, evaluando a su "hermanita"

-¿Y muy escotado?- agregó Edward

-¡Oh, cállense los dos!- intervino James, haciendo a un lado a los dos celosos hermanos –Alice, por todos los cielos, te ves resplandeciente, hermosa, elegante, fabulosa, sexy...-

-¡Ok, detente James, o te golpearé- le amenazó Edward -¿Y Tanya?- preguntó luego

-Aquí estoy- dijo, entrando a la sala. La rubia mujer vestía un traje de color azul profundo, sin hombros, ajustado hasta la cintura y cayendo hasta sus pies de forma holgada y graciosa, adornado con sutiles piedrecillas tornasol, terminando de darle el detalle perfecto al diseño. Sandalias altas y un conjunto de sarcillos y un colgante, ambos de oro blanco, que sus padres le habían dado en su último cumpleaños. Su cabello iba tomado de forma irregular pero hermoso, dejando que su esplendoroso, blanco y hermoso cuello se lucieran.

-Estas... Por todos los santos, estas hermosa mi vida- dijo Edward, anonadado al ver la figura angelical de su novia. Su respiración se agitó y supo, al verla allí de pie tan hermosa frente a él, que ella era su futuro, a quien quería junto a él por el resto de su vida. Nada ni nadie haría que se alejara de ella. Nadie.

-Toda la razón, estas hermosa Tanya- dijo Emmett.

-Hermosísima- agregó James

-Gracias muchachos- dijo ella, algo cohibida por las palabras de los chicos

-Bien, es hora que nos vayamos, ¿no?- dijo Emmett, mirando la hora

-Sí, ya es hora. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! De seguro mañana aparecemos en la sección de sociales...- comentaba Alice emocionada, mientras los cinco invitados iban rumbo a la fiesta.

El salón de eventos más exclusivo del centro de Londres, estaba ornamentado elegantemente, como si se tratara la fiesta de una de las princesas de la familia real, y no de Renée Dwyer. Ya eran las ocho, y la gran sala ya estaba atestada de invitados. Entre ellos, JasperWhitlockque iba acompañado de su "última nueva conquista", la sensual Victoria Sutherland, quienes se acercaron a la cumpleañera, para desearle feliz cumpleaños. Estaban en eso cuando la tropa de acompañantes de Edward Cullen hace ingreso al gran y elegante salón, acercándose de inmediato a Renée, para saludarle y presentar a su novia y sus acompañantes. Después de todas las formalidades, saludos y presentaciones, el grupo se apartó de la cumpleañera, quien debía seguir saludando al resto de los invitados que había llegado a la fiesta.

-¡Esta fiesta luce increíble!- observaba maravillada Alice, mientras bebía un licor suave

-¡Cuánta gente...!-

-¡Y cuantas chicas lindas!- dijo Emmett, dándole un codazo a James, quienes observaban el entorno, engalanado de hermosas mujeres, de todos los tipos y para todos los gustos.

-Este... Edward... no me has presentado a tu amigo- le dijo Alice a su hermano, cuando se percató de la presencia del economista Jasper Whitlock, y ella no le había despegado los ojos de encima al rubio hombre, quien comenzaba a sentirse cohibido ante la insistente mirada de aquella pequeña y hermosa mujercita hermana de su amigo

-Jasper Whitlock, un placer señorita- dijo, tomando una de sus manos, para depositar sobre el dorso de ésta –Soy colega de su mal educado hermano Edward, que no tuvo la decencia de presentarnos- agregó, con una torcida sonrisa, haciendo que Alice se levantara sobre la punta de sus pies para controlar las mariposas que aquel rubio y educado hombre había soltado en su estómago. Edward meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, intuyendo lo que entre ambos estaba sucediendo. Luego miró a la colorina acompañante de Jasper, le dedicó una sonrisa, y le dijo:

-Y el mal educado de mi colega Jasper no te ha presentado tampoco...-

-Victoria Sutherland, la amante de turno de Jasper, un placer Edward- dijo la mujer, ante el asombro de Tanya, Edward y el mismo Jasper, y ante la contrariada mirada de Alice, quien dejó caer la vista hasta el piso. _"Maldito Jasper, ay de ti si mi hermana derrama una sola lagrima por ti..." _pensó Edward. Tanya se percató del estado de ánimo de su pequeña amiga, y la tomó del brazo, sacándola del grupo, con el pretexto de ir al tocador.

Emmett y James, que se habían apartado del grupo para comenzar a comentar los primeros entretelones de la fiesta, cuando Emmett quedó en estado de shock, y teatralmente, lleva su mano hasta su pecho, como si una bala lo hubiese atravesado, induciendo un rostro de insoportable dolor. Edward ni ninguno de los de allí entendía nada

-Emmett, qué demonios...-

-Acabo de morir muchachos... el mal nacido de Cupido me dio justo aquí...- dijo, señalando el lugar en donde se encuentra el corazón

-Oh, por todos los querubines del cielo... quienes son ellas...- Edward, Jasper, James y Victoria se voltearon y dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada del salón, en donde hacia su aparición, primero, el magnate millonario, ex esposo de Renée, quien venía muy bien acompañado de una despampanante mujer, Rosalie Hale, quien había hecho que Emmett cayera rendido a sus pies en el instante en que la vio

-Estas perdido Emmett, él es Charles Swan, y la despampanante rubia compañía que trae de su brazo es su nueva novia, Rosalie Hale- explicó Jasper, quien era conocedor de la "socialité" en el mundo empresarial.

-¡He muerto, muchachos...!- dijo Emmett, aun en estado de shock, ante las carcajadas de los allí presentes.

-Y damas y caballeros, ahora podemos presenciar la triunfal entrada de la hija de Charles Swan. Con ustedes, nada más y nada menos que Isabella Swan- agregó Jasper caricaturescamente. Edward no se había percatado que detrás de Charly, venia también su hija, pues en ese momento, se había volteado hacia Tanya, quien venia del tocador con su hermana. Pero cuando oyó a Jasper, su estómago se contrajo de dolor, y tentativamente se giró hacia la entrada, y la vio. Isabella Swan hacía su entrada triunfal, digna de los centenares de flash que deslumbraban sobre ella. Para la ocasión, ella eligió un insinuante vestido, que cubría desde la parte superior de sus senos hasta la mitad de sus muslos, de color rojo carmesí bordado por hilos de seda negro, entallado perfectamente en la perfecta silueta de su cuerpo, haciéndola ver sexy, insinuante, despampanante, luciendo además sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas sobre unos tacones negros de doce centímetros, que no cualquier mujer se atrevería a usar. Su cabello iba suelto, escarmenado y furioso, dándole el último y perfecto toque a su imagen, que en ese momento, mantenía embobado al cien por ciento de los hombres presentes en esa fiesta, incluido por supuesto a Edward Cullen.

-¡Maldita sea Cullen, eres un maldito afortunado haciéndole clases a semejante belleza...!- dijo James, sin apartar la vista de Isabella, quien se dejaba fotografiar en la entrada, junto a su padre, a su madre, a Rosalie y a Jane, quien también lucia esplendorosa en ese traje color verde olivo de tirantes, que cubría hasta su rodilla. Edward hizo caso omiso del comentario de James, y quitó la vista de Isabella con mucha dificultad, dándole un gran sorbo a su segundo vaso de wisky

-Isabella Swan, recuerda que la indiferencia es la madre de toda las ciencias...- se repitió mentalmente ella al entrar, cuando antes que los flashes la dejaran casi ciega, divisó a Edward Cullen, abrazado a su novia, la gentil Tanya. Suspiró, alzó su cabeza, erguida y elegante, y sonrió ante las cámaras. James, detrás de ella, rogaba que la tierra se abriera y que la tragara, y es que no estaba acostumbrada ni menos preparada para que tal cantidad de ojos estuviese sobre ella... _"Un momento Jane, no te miran a ti, miran a Isabella..."_

-¡Nena, pero si te ves hermosa!- le dijo Renée a su hija, mientras se abrazaban –Eres el centro de atención aquí...-

-Oh, nada de eso, el centro de atención eres tú, que por cierto luces estupenda- le dijo Isabella a su madre, halagándola por su atuendo

-Por cierto- agregó, y se dirigió a Jane, quien temblaba de nervio justo detrás de Bella –Te ves hermosa también Jane-

-Es muy amable señora...- dijo Jane, ya sonrojada por los halagos de Renée

-Eh eheh... nada de señora, soy Renée y punto-

-Bien mamá, Jane y yo iremos a socializar por ahí...-

-Si cielo, diviértanse- les dijo Renée. Isabella y Jane se dirigieron a un grupo de empresarios a quienes ellas conocían y que Renée había sido muy amable de invitarles. De camino, unas fuertes manos tomaron por el brazo a Isabella, haciéndola girar bruscamente.

-Mike Newton, siempre tan animal para tus cosas...- espetó Isabella con desdén hacia Newton

-¿Y acaso eso no te agrada?- le sonrió lascivamente, mojando sus labios con su lengua

-Bella... este... yo voy...- dijo Jane, incómoda por la situación, indicando hacia el tocador, que era el lugar a donde ella arrancaría

-Si, sí, ve niñita, vete...- le dijo Mike sin apartar la mirada de Isabella, quien lo miraba con furia. Jane literalmente desapareció, dejando allí solos a la parejita.

-Por qué maldita razón aun no me sueltas, Mike...-

-Porque esta noche no te soltaré, muñequita-

-Por un demonio Mike, te has vuelto tan repulsivo para mí...- dijo, soltándose del agarre del tipo –Ahora, esfúmate de mi presencia, y ve en busca de alguna "mujerzuela" que esta noche quiera hacerte el favor de ser tu compañía. Yo tengo otras cosas... en mente- dijo, saludando coquetamente a RileyBiers, un joven y guapo empresario, muy amigo de la familia Swan.

-No te atrevas a meterte con ese...-

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, ahora lárgate de mi vista- dijo, saliendo ella del camino de Mike, y acercándose coquetamente a su "antiguo amigo" Riley

-Te extrañé preciosura...-

-No me has llamado-

-Ya sabes, vengo llegando de un viaje de negocios-

-Lo sé, pero aquí estamos, para recuperar el tiempo, ¿no es así?-

-Tal y como lo dices, Isabella- le dijo, acercándole un vaso de champaña, para enseguida chocar la copa de ella, para brindar en silencio, cruzando miradas que prometían hacer de esa noche, una muy larga noche.

Edward Cullen, había visto la escenita completa de Isabella Swan entrando a la fiesta, luego, topándose con un hombre, y luego con otro, con quien vio coqueteara durante todo lo que llevaba de fiesta. Y aquello lo enervó. Vio como aquel hombre la tomaba de la cintura, dejando descansar su mano sobre su _derrière_. Vio cómo se hablaban al oído y se carcajeaban con complicidad. También se percató de que ella ni siquiera lo había mirado, pese a que sí había saludado a Alice y a Tanya de forma muy cordial, cruzando un par de palabras con ellas

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó James, acercándosele a la barra, mientras seguía bebiendo

-Sí, por supuesto, lo estoy pasando de las mil maravillas, no te das cuenta- le dijo sarcásticamente a su amigo

-Así veo... pero si no estás cómodo, qué te ata a quedarte aquí...-

-Tanya y Alice se la están pasando realmente bien, no quiero aguarles la fiesta-

-¿Seguro es por ellas?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No le has quitado la vista de encima a la Swan...-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Sabes que sí, y agradece que nadie más se ha dado cuenta-

-Demonios, no tendría que haber venido...-

-¿Ha pasado algo más que no me hayas contado?

-No quiero hablar de ello aquí- contestó Edward amargamente, dándole a entender a James que sí había pasado algo y que sí necesitaba desahogarse con él de aquello

-Muy bien, bueno, te informo que la rubia acompañante de Charles Swan abofeteó a Emmett por tratarse de pasar de listo con ella- le contó James a su amigo, para intentar distraerlo un poco

-Merecido se lo tiene-

-Alice y Jasper ya andan intercambiando miraditas...-

-Me percaté de ello, mandaré a golpear a Jasper el lunes a primera hora, no te preocupes-

-Muy gracioso Cullen. Y ahora yo, acabo de ver a una preciosura sola en una esquina, ¡qué injusticia! Pero aquí estoy yo, para hacer justicia hermano..., ¿la conoces? Llegó con la Swan...- dijo haciendo que Edward dirigiera la mirada hacia la pequeña y rubia mujer que parecía un corderito agazapado en una esquina

-No la había visto nunca-

-Bueno, allá voy...- le dijo a Edward, dejándolo en compañía de Tanya que acababa de llegar hasta ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Tanya a Edward, cuando vio salir a James casi de volada

-¡James al ataque!- respondió a su novia-¿Quieres bailar?-

-Seguro que sí- contestó animadamente Tanya.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como este?- dijo James utilizando aquella trillada frase y acercándose a la menuda mujer, quien se estremeció con tan solo oír la voz de James

-Yo... yo... no estoy...-

-No me digas que no estás sola, porque llevo un buen rato observándote... James Witherdale, un placer conocerle, señorita...- se presentó rápidamente, extendiéndole su mano en señal de saludo

-Jane O'connor- dijo ella

-Jane, ¿me concedería usted esta pieza de baile?- preguntó caballerosamente él, como solía hacerse en el siglo dieciocho, acompañado todo esto de una reverencia, que hizo reír y a la vez sonrojar a la pequeña Jane

-No sé bailar bien...-

-No hay problema con eso, yo seré quien guie la pieza de baile, tú solo déjate llevar- le dijo, tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola hasta la pista de baile, en donde comenzaba a sonar una suave y romántica pieza de baile

-Parece que a James le fue bien, está bailando con la chica- le contó Tanya a Edward, quien había observado llegar a la pareja hasta la pista de baile, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por la música en los brazos de su amado Edward

-Pobre chica, la ha de haber sacado de quicio como para que aceptara...-

-Tonto Edward...- dijo ella, carcajeándose ante el comentario de su novio. Edward había logrado relajarse con las suaves piezas musicales que sonaban de fondo, las que estaba disfrutando en compañía de su amada... pero su relajo se vio interrumpido, cuando se percató que Isabella y su acompañante había llegado también a la pista de baile. Él la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y ella llevó ambas manos hasta su cuello, bailando ambos con el rostro muy cerca del otro. El "tipo ese" llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Isabella, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos de puro placer disfrutando del momento. Edward vio todo eso, repitiéndose para él mismo que aquello no debía de importarle... pero aun así, no les podía sacar los ojos de encima. En un momento, Isabella acomodó su cabeza justo en el hombro de Riley, abriendo sus ojos, y encontrándose de frente a Edward Cullen, a quien sorprendió observándole con una mirada más bien penetrante, llena de fuego. Sí, de fuego. Ella le respondió de la misma manera, de forma persistente, sin bajar la mirada. Ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada y pese a que estaban separados por unos cuantos metros, y habían otras parejasen medio de ellos, el ambiente entre ambos se comenzaba a tornar pesado e inquietante, por supuesto, sólo ellos dos podían percatarse de eso, pues sus cuerpos estaban reaccionando a la mirada del otro, con centenares de descargas eléctricas, tan propias en ambos cuando se encontraban, aunque ahora eran mucho más potentes.

En un momento, Isabella susurró algo en el oído de Riley, sin dejar de mirar a Edward, para luego apartarse de él, saliéndose de la pista de baile. Cuando iba de camino a uno de los corredores que daba a los excusados, giró sutilmente su cabeza, mirando de manera insinuantemente sensual a Edward, quien a esas alturas, se sentía perdido, pues sintió un deseo imperante de salir tras esa mujer, no sabía el motivo por qué debía de hacerlo. Pero lo hizo:

-Tanya, espérame en la barra, ¿si?- le dijo, apartándose de ella, y encaminándola hacia allí

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No cielo, regreso enseguida-

-Está bien- respondió ella, sin siquiera sospechar lo que ocurría. Él se alejó de su novia, sin darle mayores explicaciones, siguiendo con diligencia los pasos de Isabella, a quien vio escurrirse por una puerta en medio del pasillo. Cuando él llegó hasta la misma puerta donde ella había entrado minutos antes, se detuvo. "¡_Maldita sea, que estoy haciendo...! ¡No quiero estar aquí_!" se decía, pero una vocecita más allá de sus pensamientos le gritaba "¡Mentiroso!". Edward cerró sus puños con fuerza, pues se sentía tenso... y mentiroso. "_Sí, soy un maldito y lunático mentiroso_" se dijo, abriendo la puerta con lentitud.

Entró a una especie de salón muy pequeño, oscuro, en donde de lo único que pudo percatarse, fue de la figura femenina que había salido persiguiendo, quien estaba a contra luz, mirando por el gran ventanal de aquella sala, mientras la luna lograba divisarse por ésta, haciendo que su luz refulgiera sobre ella.

-Estaba segura de que vendrías-

-Tú madre me invitó...-

-No hablo de la fiesta... ¿por qué me seguiste?-

-No lo sé... o quizás sí: sólo quería aclararte que lo de ayer fue un desafortunado desliz, que no significó nada para mí- dijo él tratando de sonar elocuente

-Mentiroso- dijo ella en un susurro, sin voltearse. Edward sintió que la furia comenzaba a hervir dentro de él. De tres zancadas se acercó hasta ella, y de forma violenta, la tomó del antebrazo y la hizo girar para quedar frente a ella. Mala idea, pues en el instante se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada oscura, y la burbujeante furia comenzó a tornarse en pura e irremediable pasión.

-No significas nada para mí...- le dijo entre dientes, con su cara muy cerca de la de ella, sin soltar la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su antebrazo

-Mentiroso- reiteró ella con mucha tranquilidad. Y allí estalló Edward Cullen.

Estalló su boca furibunda y ansiosa sobre los delicados y tentadores labios de Isabella Swan, volcando su furia y su deseo sobre aquel beso. Ella pasó con suavidad sus manos sobre su pecho, sobre sus hombros, hasta llegar a su nuca, donde jugueteó con su cabello, mientras él la atraía más hasta su cuerpo, si era eso posible, tomándola por la cintura y por su nuca.

El beso fue intenso, pasional, fogoso y apremiante, olvidándose de todo el resto: fiesta, amigos, padres, novia, hermanos. En su interior, ninguno quería acabarlo. Él uno quería morir en los labios del otro. Esa era la verdad, verdad que hizo regocijar a Isabella y odiarse a sí mismo a Edward.

El beso, que fue bajando su intensidad, se convirtió de un choque erótico, en unos suaves encuentros que rayaban incluso en la ternura. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron y sus labios de ambos seguían encontrándose en cortos besos.

Aquel beso n terminó de la misma manera que el anterior. Ambos se apartaron el uno del otro de forma lenta y perezosa, sin dejar de mirarse

-Esto llegó hasta aquí Isabella. No nos volveremos a ver más. Es un error, no quiero más de esto contigo...- dijo él, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de su tentación

-Mentiroso- reiteró ella por tercera vez, con un ápice de nostalgia y ternura en su voz. Edward negó quietamente con la cabeza. Enseguida giró sobre sus talones, y sin más, salió de aquel cuarto.

Isabella se quedó en ese lugar por cerca de cinco minutos más, mientras lograba controlar unas traidoras lágrimas. _"¿Por qué lo niegas Edward...?"_

Hizo ejercicios de respiración para recobrar la compostura, y cuando se sintió preparada, salió a enfrentarse a la realidad de la dichosa fiesta de su madre. Buscó a Riley, a quien encontró en la barra. Le susurró al oído la idea de terminar la noche en su apartamento, a lo que él asintió gustoso. Y es que ella necesitaba deshacerse del deseo que la estaba quemando, aunque no fuera Riley quien había provocado eso en ella, sabiendo que seguramente, mientras tenía sexo con él, ella estaría deseando que fuese el cuerpo de Edward Cullen con quien se estuviese fundiéndose con el de ella. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

-Isabella, ¿por qué tu y yo nunca intentamos establecer una relación "seria" si nos llevamos tan bien... en todo aspecto...?- preguntó Riley, mientras acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Isabella después de haber tenido con ella horas de sexo desenfrenado, luego de la fiesta

-Riley, Riley... porque nos terminaríamos odiando tarde o temprano... eso siempre pasa. Mejor lo dejamos así, en estos encantadores encuentros casuales...- contestó ella, suavemente, paseando sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Riley

-¿No quieres compromisos?-

-No, no los quiero...- dijo ella, "_no contigo..."_ rectificó en su mente, pensando en el maestro de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda

-¿Sabes? Te acompañaré a Oxford la próxima semana...- dijo Edward a su novia, cuando ya estaban acomodados en la cama, listos para dormir, después de aquella fiesta que Edward deseaba olvidar.

-¿Estás seguro?¿Y tu trabajo...?-

-Eso está arreglado. Pedí la semana y no tuvieron problemas en concedérmela. Hay un excelente reemplazante que tomará mis clases... también extraño a mis padres como tú nena...-

-¡Oh, Edward!¡Me haces tan feliz!- dijo ella, llena de dicha, pues se le haría muy largo este viaje a ver a su familia sin la compañía de Edward. Lo besó con ternura y luego se acurrucó en su regazo. Edward necesitaba alejarse, desaparecer de Londres aunque fuese por una semana, poner su mente en orden y arrancar ciertos sentimientos y deseos que lo estaban volviendo loco. _"Sí, desaparecer será lo mejor..."_

Y fue lo que hizo. El mismo viernes, antes de la fiesta, ya lo había decidido, y había pedido autorización para ausentarse aquella semana, y no tuvieron problema en concedérselo. El sábado reservó los pasajes para el vuelo a Oxford para el día siguiente. Había dejado una conversación pendiente con su amigo James, a quien vio muy acaramelado con una mujer, "_con quien seguramente terminó en la cama_", pensó. Además, había visto a Emmett por primera vez en su vida "en las nubes" literalmente hablando, y es que eso de que la acompañante de Charly Swan lo había dejado en estado de shock, pensando en ella e ideando un plan para acercársele, pues repetía "_me enamoré, de forma irrevocable... esa mujer tiene que ser mi...mi Rosalie..._" decía como bobo enamorado, dando pie para que James y Edward se burlaran de él. Y Alice, ella había quedado algo cabizbaja pues cada vez que intentó acercarse a Jasper, Victoria se percataba de ello y lo impedía

-Nos miramos, sé que hubo una conexión especial entre nosotros, Tanya-

-Alice, él estaba acompañado...-

-Pero aun así, él es a quien yo he estado esperando hace años... no quiero a nadie más, mi amor es suyo...-

-Alice, acabas de conocerlo, ¿cómo dices que ya lo amas?-

-El amor es así Tanya...- respondió Alice con desanimo, para nada propio de su carácter siempre tan alegre y vivaz. Edward, quien había estado oyendo desde la otra recamara el dialogo de las dos mujeres, odio saber que su hermana estaba sufriendo por amor, y más odio que fuese Jasper el causante de eso... "_en verdad lo mandaré a golpear...maldito..."_

El día lunes prontamente llegó, y para Isabella fue largo, ajetreado, lo que la traía de un humor de los mil demonios, además, estaba aún en la incertidumbre de saber si en verdad Edward cumpliría su amenaza de no volver a hacerle clases, y eso hacía que se sintiera aún más enervada. Además, no olvida su último encuentro en la fiesta, sacando como conclusión de que él sentía algo por ella. Pelearía por saber qué era aquel sentimiento, y pelearía incluso contra el mismo Edward para que reconociese lo que sentía por ella.

Por lo que cuando fue la hora, se fue a su casa, evitando los cuestionamientos de Jane, quien insistía con el tema de la fiesta... "_después de todo, es muy perspicaz..."_ pensaba Isabella.

A las siete, estuvo instalada en la sala de música, esperando, y esperando. La hora pasaba y Edward no aparecía. Algo,mientras esperaba, la hizo llamar a su madre. Hablaron sobre los comentarios de la fiesta que aparecieron en las páginas sociales de los diferentes periódicos de la ciudad y sobre otros detalles de la misma. Isabella estaba inquieta, pues no sabía cómo preguntarle sobre Edward, hasta que logró hilar el tema de conversación con su madre y sus deseos de saber que pasaba con él:

-¿Y qué han comentado tus profesores sobre la fiesta?-

-¡Maravillas hija! Todos quedaron encantados...-

-¿Todos?...digo, yo solo conozco a Jasper y Edward...-

-Oh, Jasper dijo que la había disfrutado mucho, y con Edward no he hablado aún...-

-¿Pasa algo con él?-

-Pensé que sabía, como te estaba dando clases... pidió permiso para ausentarse. Creo que viajó con su novia fuera de la ciudad...- estaba diciendo Renée, pero Isabella no la siguió escuchando. _"¡¿Cómo que se fue?¡Maldito cobarde!"_

-No tenía idea. Te debo dejar. Adiós Renée...-

-¿Bella?- alcanzó a oír, pero luego colgó. Una furia desmedida comenzó a surgir desde su interior. Tenía ganas de destruir algo, cualquier cosa... miró hacia el enorme y hermoso piano de cola, deseando desatar sobre el instrumento toda su furia.

Y así lo hizo.

Con una escultura de metal comenzó a destruir el instrumento, maldiciendo, mientras el hermoso piano iba quedando absolutamente inservible. Alguna de sus empleadas golpeó y preguntó su estaba bien, e Isabella la amenazó con ponerla "de patas en la calle" si no se iba. No quería interrupciones. La mujer escapó ante la furibunda orden de su patrona. Después que el piano quedó destruido, ella se sentó sobre la alfombra, respirando con fuerza, después de semejante derroche de energía. Cerró los ojos, suspiró para tranquilizarte y luego habló en voz alta:

-Sí Edward Cullen...vete... y extráñame... y luego regresa... que lo nuestro recién está comenzando...-


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola nenas: bueno, agradecer de antemano sus lecturas y espero sus comentarios acerca de cómo les va pareciendo la historia, ¿si?**

**Besotes desde este lado del mundo...y ah!...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS!**

**Abrazos gigantes**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desde el futuro<strong>_

Esme y Carlisle Cullen estaban rebosantes de dicha, pues su hijo Edward había llegado a visitarlos de forma sorpresiva. Lo extrañaban. Extrañaban a sus tres retoños, a quienes habían "dejado ir" para que se independizasen. Esme estaba ya planeando un viaje a Londres para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, y es que a ella el asunto que su hijo se casara con alguien tan buena como Tanya, la tenía dichosa, y a Carlisle muy orgulloso

-¿Y Tanya?- preguntó Carlisle a su hijo mientras disfrutaban en la terraza de la gran casa de la familia en Oxford

-Se quedó con las brujas... digo, con sus hermanas. Vendrá esta noche a cenar-

-¿Ya solo faltan un par de meses para la boda, no?¿cómo te va con eso?-

-Creo que a las chicas las tiene más revolucionadas que a mí. Pero estoy muy contento y ansioso- dijo Edward, no con el tono de voz que a su padre le hubiese gustado oír

-¿Pasa algo Edward? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-No pasa nada... el trabajo... es muy ajetreado todo... además, quizás si estoy algo nervioso... ya sabes... ¿acaso no sentiste nervio cuando estabas a punto de casarte con mamá?-

-Oh, claro. Y es muy normal. Pero estaba dichoso hijo...-

-Yo...yo también lo estoy... sólo que...-

-Habla con confianza hijo, no estas ante un desconocido, puedes confiarme lo que sea-

-No quiero hacer las cosas mal, este es un paso importante...-

-Edward, siempre has actuado con madurez y seguridad. Si amas realmente a tu novia, y sabes que sin ella no podría vivir el resto de tu vida, es lo que necesitas para concluir que lo que harán es lo correcto, además, nadie los está apurando, no hay presiones...¿porque no las hay, verdad?-

-No, no hay presiones...-

-¿La amas?-

-¿Eh?¿por qué preguntas eso? Por supuesto que la amo-

-Entonces cual es el problema...-

-No hay problema alguno papá, sólo estoy pasando por los nervios normales de un novio antes de casarse...-

-Hijo, soy tu padre y te conozco quizás mejor que a ti. Me doy cuenta que algo te tiene inquieto...-

-No es nada papá, de verdad, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- insistió Edward, sin hallar la suficiente valentía para decirle lo que en verdad le ocurría: que había aparecido una mujer que lo exasperaba y lo provocaba hasta el cansancio, y lo peor, que él había cedido a sus provocaciones.

Pero qué podía hacer. Ya había tomado distancia... ok, sólo llevaba tres días de distancia, pero había comenzado a alejarse. Lo había decidido. Quizás sólo se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Quizás él no era el único hombre que se había dejado llevar por ese tipo de pasión por una mujer, estando enamorado de otra, total y completamente enamorado de otra. Quizás, no era el único hombre que sufría de insomnio, pensando en qué demonios le estaba pasando con esa extraña y menuda mujer castaña de ojos marrones. Quizás, maldita sea, quizás no era el único maldito hombre sobre la faz de esta maldita tierra que se estaba cuestionando cuándo puto momento esa pasión que se hacía en momentos incontrolable, iba de decaer y finalmente desaparecer. Y esas detestables descargas eléctricas que lo quemaban cuando se le acercaba... o incluso ahora cuando sólo la pensaba... ¿qué demonios eran? Todos esos cuestionamientos se hacía Edward Cullen, después que su padre se levantara y se excusara, pero era lunes y debía volver a la clínica en donde trabajaba.

-¿Desde cuándo has vuelto a fumar, Edward?- preguntó su madre, quien había llegado a la terraza a servir un té para su hijo y para ella, muy típico de ella a esa hora de la tarde

-Es sólo para relajarme mamá, no he vuelto a fumar...-

-Pues muy mal. Hay otras cosas para relajarse, el piano te relajaba-

-Y lo sigo haciendo, pero no puedo traer el piano de la sala hasta aquí, mamá- le dijo, bromeando, mientras apagaba su cigarro. Su madre rió con aquella risa torcida que él mismo había heredado de ella, dejó el té sobre la mesita, un tiesto con galletas, y deposito un beso amoroso sobre el cabello cobrizo de su adorado hijo.

-¿Supongo que Edward se ha comportado contigo, Tanya?- preguntó Kate, la mayor de las hermanas Denali, quien no era precisamente del "team Edward"

-¿Se ha comportado? ¿A qué te refieres? Estás hablando como la abuela...- bromeó Tanya, preparándose para acostarse en su antiguo cuarto, después de haber llegado de casa de Edward, de una muy amena cena con él y sus padres.

-No hablo de si están tomando los votos de "abstinencia previa al matrimonio", aunque no lo creo. Hablo si "ese" te ha hecho sufrir, o algo así-

-"Ese" tiene nombre, no lo trates así. Además, él y yo no hemos tenido problemas, todo marcha excelente entre nosotros-

-Más le vale, o de lo contrario, ya sabes, le patearé la entrepierna y se las dejaré inservibles...-

-¡Para ya Kate!-

-Ok, duerme Tanya. Mañana es día de chicas, ya sabes...-

-¿Día de chicas?-

-Sí, y no tienes derecho a protestar. Así que si tenías planes con ese... con Edward, pues anda cancelándolos. Ahora duerme hermanita...- dijo la gruñona y mayor de las hermanas a su pequeña Tanya, mientras la arropaba como una niñita pequeña en su cama, para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente, deseándole buenas noches.

Y tal como se lo había dicho su hermana Kate, Tanya fue "raptada" por sus hermanas y tres amigas más, quienes la llevaron primero a un centro comercial para hacer una sesión de compras, entre ellas mucha lencería de todo tipo, incluso alguna que hasta se podía comer... "_Jesús, jamás me atreveré a usar esto con Edward..._". Luego se fueron a comer y más tarde, pasaron por una especie de feria de diversiones que se había instalado en la ciudad hace un par de días, convirtiéndose en un muy buen punto de atracción.

-¿Has visitado a una vidente alguna vez?- preguntó una de sus amigas, mientras pasaban precisamente por fuera de un pintoresco puesto, en donde sobre el cual había un cartel lleno de colorido que decía "_Madame Tina, que todo lo sabe, todo lo ve, todo lo adivina_"

-Son charlatanas, por Dios, ¿no me digan que creen en estas mujeres?

-Oye, hay veces que aciertan...- aportó su hermana Irina, quien a menudo visitaba a este tipo de mujeres, o se hacía leer de las cartas, o cualquier cosa que le dijera cuando por fin iba a llegar su príncipe azul

-¿Por qué no entramos?¡Será divertido!-

-No creo...-

-¡Anda ya! Sólo por diversión- dijo una de las amigas, tomando a Tanya del brazo, y arrastrándola hasta el pequeño puesto de la vidente.

Una vez adentro, la "profesional de la videncia" recibió una "revelación" que le dijo que Tanya era la novia, ante lo que las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas, menos Tanya por cierto. Tina, la vidente, le pidió que tomara asiento y sobre la mesa, frente a ella, estiró una baraja de cartas del tarot de Marsella, pidiéndole que eligiese tres cartas del maso con la mano izquierda. Tanya, con total escepticismo. Cuando la vidente vio las cartas, su cara se tornó un tanto descompuesta.

-¿Entonces?¿Qué dicen de mi los arcanos menores?- preguntó Tanya con tono de burla

-"Veo a una mujer de cabello color sol, vestida de blanco..."-

-¡Muy buen acierto!-

-Déjeme continuar: esa mujer es usted, claramente. Lo que llama mi atención, es que la veo llorar amargamente. La veo cediendo una especie de tesoro valioso, por el cual llora...si, eso. Su llanto es porque debe dejar su tesoro en manos de otra persona... en manos de otra mujer. Llorará y sufrirá por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente vendrá la paz a usted... y recibirá otro tesoro, justo el que usted necesita- concluyó la mujer, ante la atónita mirada de las mujeres allí presentes, incluyendo ahora a la mismísima Tanya

-Cuanto le debo- concluyó la aludida, temblando, mientras sacaba dinero de su bolso. Cuando la vidente le dio el valor de la consulta, Tanya dejó sobre la mesa el dinero y se dispuso a salir, pero la mujer la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo antes que ella se fuera

-Dama, debo advertirle: no habrá boda- le dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos, completamente segura de sus palabras. Tanya sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo, y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de allí y llorar. Cuando se zafó del agarre de la mujer, salió, intentando guardar la calma. Sus amigas y sus hermanas se percataron del estado de ánimo de Tanya, pese a que no habían escuchado la última revelación de la tarotista.

-Ok, tenías razón, estas mujeres son unas charlatanas, que dicen cualquier estupidez para ganar un poco de dinero- dijo una de las amigas, intentando alivianar el espeso ambiente que se había cernido sobre ellas. Tanya sonrió, o hizo el intento. Lo único que quería era correr a los brazos de Edward, y que él la reconfortara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que nada había cambiado ni cambiaría entre ellos.

Y fue lo que hizo: les dijo a sus amigas que iría a casa de los padres de Edward, pues se había quedado de juntar allí. Atravesó la ciudad a toda velocidad y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Edward, quien la estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa. Cuando él la vio bajar del cochese espantó,pues Tanya corrió enseguida hasta sus brazos, prácticamente llorando. Cuando llegó a él, le abrazó con fuerza

-Tanya, cariño, que sucedió, por qué vienes así...- preguntó con su voz ansiosa, acariciando la espalda de su novia con ternura para reconfortarle

-Dime que nada cambiará entre nosotros, que nos casaremos y que seremos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas- le pidió con llanto en la voz, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Edward, llena de miedo y contradicciones que habían despertado prácticamente sin razón

-Claro que si amor- asintió, besando su rubia cabellera con amor –seremos muy felices, ya verás, pero dime que te sucedió, ¿te hicieron algo las brujas?- dijo, mientras entraban a la casa

-¿Brujas?- preguntó confundida, mientras secaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano

-Digo, tus hermanitas...-

-Fue una estupidez Edward... y las brujas no me hicieron nada-

-¿Una estupidez? Mira como vienes...-

-Ahora estoy bien, sólo necesitaba abrazarte y que me abrazaras- dijo, ya más tranquila

-Ok, dime que sucedió, si fue una estupidez, quiero saberlo-

-No fue nada... las chicas me llevaron a una especie de bruja, o vidente que me leyó el tarot, y esta mujer me habló de sufrimiento y llanto, ya sabes, estas mujeres que buscan lucrar...- contó Tanya mientras se instalaban en el sofá

-Tanya...- iba a protestar él, pero ella lo hizo callar con un beso en los labios. Edward la tomó en sus brazos, y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Esa noche le haría el amor con dulzura, para acallar sus miedos, miedos que a él lo venían atormentando desde hace un tiempo atrás, ¿cambiaría algo entre ellos?¿serían felices el resto de sus vidas, como alguna vez se lo propusieron? Él deseaba que sí, él quería que así fuera, ¿pero era lo que el destino tenía preparado para él?

_**Curiosidad**_

Hacía dos meses que no se veían. Hacía dos meses que "_por misericordia del cielo_" como decía Edward, o "_por los mil demonios_" como decía Isabella, no se veían. Pero eso no significaba nada, pues la ansiedad que Isabella ejercía sobre Edward, y que Edward ejercía sobre Isabella no mermaba. Muy por el contrario. Pero ninguno de los dos había hecho algo para intentar siquiera cruzarse en el camino del otro. Es más, Isabella decidió viajar a reunirse con el padre de Rosalie Hale para concretar el negocio a los Estados Unidos, Nueva York para ser más exactos, y allí se quedó por cerca de un mes, acompañada de su amigo Riley, quien estuvo encantado de seguirla.

A cargo de la empresa en Londres quedó la misma Rosalie Hale, y Jane. Ella se propuso desaparecer por un tiempo de la vida del "maestro", pero solo para fines futuros, que venía trazando en su cabeza. Y es que ella se había propuesto incrementar la necesidad que Edward Cullen sentía por ella, con su indiferencia, desapareciendo de su camino. Y quizás estaba surtiendo resultado.

-Entonces... ¿ella te habla de su jefa?- preguntó Edward como si nada, intentando sonar indiferente, pese a que su amigo James lo conocía bien, de modo que no podía mentirle.

-Edward, cuando salgo con Jane no me pongo a preguntarle sobre su jefa- mintió James –será mejor que te comiences a mentalizar para tu boda, solo falta un mes, ya sabes...-dijo lo último para cambiar el tema

-No es mucho lo que me dejan hacer, eso también lo sabes. El destino de la luna de miel lo tengo, que es casi mi único trabajo, y bueno, la casa que compré...-

-¿Compraste una casa?-

-Sí, o que creías, ¿qué viviría en un departamento de soltero con mi esposa?-

-Suena estupendo... y si ya estas mentalizado para todo el rollo de la boda, ¿a qué viene la preguntadera esa sobre la Swan, eh?-

-Sólo curiosidad... sólo eso- dijo él, aparentando despreocupación, mientras sacaba su BlackBerry y revisaba cualquier cosa en el aparato.

-Claro...- _"sí claro Cullen, curiosidad... y yo soy Caperucita Roja" _pensó James, observando a su amigo con su mirada escrutantes.

Y claro que era mentira, pues la tal Isabella Swan lo traía intrigadísimo, es que cómo es posible que semejante mujer, tan ajena a los gustos de Edward Cullen, haya llegado a poner su mundo perfecto de cabeza, pensaba James. Así que cuando se daba la opción, le preguntaba a su "pequeña Jane" que cosa pasaba con Isabella, pero ella no le decía mucho. De todas formas, él no quería que su pequeña y asustadiza Jane pensara que él estaba cortejándola para sacarle información, pues no era así. Esa niña, tan tímida y asustadiza, había calado hondo en su corazón, y es que primero sintió la necesidad de protegerla del mundo, para luego ir envolviéndose en su sutileza, en su belleza que refulgía desde su misma alma. "Ella es hermosa, realmente, desde adentro hacia afuera", pensaba él, cada vez que lograba que ella le diera un "sí", cuando le proponía una cita, salida, llevarla a su casa... pero no se rendiría. Estaba en proceso de cortejarla, como un caballero andante, como una dama tan delicada se lo merecía:

-Entonces... ahora que tu jefecita anda de vacaciones, puedes darte algunas libertades...- dijo James, mientras se servían un delicioso helado en un hermoso restaurante

-Para nada, muy por el contrario. Debo estar en la oficina. Isabella dice que soy "sus ojos" allí mientras ella no está. Y dicho sea de paso, no está de vacaciones-

-¿Viaje de negocios?-

-Algo así. Nueva York-

-Vaya... ¿y sola?-

-¿Importa?- dijo ella, algo molesta, pues estaba mal interpretando lo que él le había preguntado. _"No sería primera vez que alguien se acerca a mí, usándome, cuando en verdad se quieren acercar a Isabella"_ pensó, recordando a Jacob, a quien alejó de sopetón de sus pensamientos. James se percató enseguida del cambio de humor de su pequeña, y rectificó, aclarándole el punto:

-Es sólo curiosidad, nada más. Mi amigo le hizo clases de piano, y quiso saber de ella, es todo-

-¿Edward Cullen?¿Él ha preguntado por ella?-

-Sólo una vez. Creo que Renée le habló de su viaje... y cuando supo que yo estaba saliendo contigo...-

-¿Estamos saliendo?- preguntó ella, sin filtrar sus palabras, sonrojándose al instante

-Estoy en mi proceso de cortejarte, señorita- le dijo coquetamente, guiñándole un ojo. Jane se sentía desfallecer, y es que hace ya mucho, muchísmo tiempo, nadie la trataba como este hombre lo estaba haciendo. Y le encantaba. Sentía que ya estaba comenzando a sentir "cosas" por él. Pero no lo reconocía, porque tenía miedo. Era fácil que a una chica como ella, la pisotearan, humillándola. No sería la primera vez, volviendo a sus recuerdos la imagen de Jacob Black.

-No, no ha ido sola. Riley Biers, un amigo, la acompañó-

-Vaya... Pues bien. Sabes, este fin de semana la hermana de Edward celebrará su cumpleaños. Una cena con amigos, es más, sólo el grupo que estábamos en la fiesta, y quisiera que me acompañases-

-Oh... este... yo no sé si sea...-

-Por favor...-

-Pero no estoy invitada...-

-¡Claro que sí! Yo te estoy invitando, además a mis amigos les encantará conocerte al fin. Les he hablado mucho de ti. Te caerán muy bien, te sentirás muy cómoda, lo prometo-

-Está bien...-

-¡Perfecto!- dijo él, triunfante, ante la risueña mirada de Jane. Enseguida, él se puso serio, le tomó una de las manos que descansaba sobre la mesa y le habló –Me encantas Jane, eres tan diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido antes... y esto no es un juego para mí. Quiero ganarme tu confianza, quiero ser tu amigo, aunque te advierto que no me conformaré con eso...-

-Vas por buen camino...- susurró ella, bajando la mirada, mientras sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo furioso. Él no dijo nada ante eso, sólo sonrió, sintiéndose contento por aquella pequeña pero significativa declaración de su pequeña Jane.

Los veintiún años que cumplía Alice Cullen debían ser celebrados en privacidad pero con "glamour" según lo que ella misma decidió. Sus hermanos, Tanya, James y su acompañante, y sus padres, quienes viajaron exclusivamente desde Oxford para la ocasión. Tuvo la intención de invitar a Jasper, a quien no había dejado de pensar desde el día en que lo conoció, pero Edward se negó rotundamente, pues él sabía que su colega docente aún estaba teniendo citas con Victoria, si es que a eso se le podían llamar citas para otra cosa que no fuese "follar". Además, no lo quería cerca de su hermanita, pues Edward conocía la política de Jasper sobre "no involucrar sentimientos". Así que definitivamente no.

Todo estaba listo. Una hermosa mesa preparada especialmente para la ocasión, ornamentada en el centro por un hermoso y alegre arreglo floral, con flores de muchos colores que impregnaron el ambiente de una mezcla de aromas que concordaban muy bien. Esme y Tanya se preocuparon de preparar la comida y consentir a Alice con su plato favorito: "cannelloni alla bolognesi", entre otras exquisiteces que habían preparado para la celebración.

Todos estaban ya en casa para la cena. Los últimos en llegar fueron James y su acompañante Jane, quien todo esto de socializar o conocer a gente nueva la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Pequeña Alice, te presento a Jane O'Connor...-

-¡Oh, pero si nos conocemos!- le interrumpió Alice a James con entusiasmo –En el centro comercial, antes de la fiesta, ¿lo recuerdas?- añadió, hablando ahora en dirección a Jane

-Sí, por supuesto- asintió ella, tímidamente

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido, y conocerte al fin. James no para de hablar de ti...- dijo ella, haciendo que Jane se sonrojara. James sólo sonrió.

-Este... traje esto para tí...- dijo, extendiéndole una cajita de regalo

-Eres muy amable, no te hubieras molestado-

-No es mucho en verdad, sólo un detalle-

-Gracias de todas formas. Bueno, te presento a mis padres, Esme y Carlise, Tanya a quien ya conoces también y... ¿dónde estás Edward?-

-Aquí Alice- dijo el aludido, desde la esquina de la sala, en donde se encontraba empotrado el pequeño bar. Edward se había mantenido allí desde que James entró al departamento con su acompañante, y es que se sentía desconfiado de ella, pues pensó que ella quizás era mucho más que la asistente de Isabella Swan. Quizás eran amigas, su mano derecha, quizás hasta su confidente. Probablemente, Jane sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Isabella y él... "_Dios, qué patético me he puesto..."_

-¿Edward?- llamó su hermana, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Él sonrió y se acercó hasta el grupo

-Jane, un gusto conocerte. Eres bienvenida-

-Gracias Edward- respondió ella con la misma timidez de siempre, dándole una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él respondió de la misma manera._ "Soy un maldito paranoico"_

-Entonces Jane- dijo Edward, extendiéndole un vaso de champaña para el brindis por la cumpleañera –cómo es que te trata el bruto de mi amigo James...- dijo él en tono de burla, dedicándole una mirada perspicaz a su amigo. Emmett y Carlisle se carcajearon, pues sabían que esa noche sería James el centro de las bromas.

Después de una amena cena, en donde todo salió perfecto, y en donde Jane se sintió muy cómoda y acogida, Esme propuso tomar el bajativo en el salón.

-¿Y qué tal tu trabajo?- preguntó Edward a Jane, mientras los demás estaban sumidos en otras conversaciones como futbol y moda.

-Apremiante y demandante, pero estoy acostumbrada a sobrellevar esa carga-

-Es raro oir eso de una chica con tu perfil, y no digo que no seas profesional, debe serlo para trabajar como asistente de presidencia...-

-Sí, bueno, Bella y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad. Quizás porque la conozco bien es porque puedo trabajar para ella...- dijo ella sin ningún tipo de malicia, pero Edward interpretó todo a su manera, dando por sentado que Jane de seguro estaba al tanto de todo, como lo supuso en un principio. Pero aquello no era cierto. Isabella nunca le habló de eso a Jane.

-Y ella ahora... digo-

-Ella ahora está en un viaje de negocios con Riley, un amigo suyo. Estará de regreso dentro de diez días más o menos- le contó ella

-Ya veo...- comentó él, pensado en que por supuesto ese viaje ha de haber sido el camuflaje perfecto para ir de paseo con su nuevo amante. Una especie de calor interno comenzó a sofocarlo, una especie de rabia sin razón se apoderó de él al pensar que Isabella se estuviese revolcando en la cama con ese "estúpido". Pero por supuesto, "_ella era de ese tipo de mujeres...¡Y a mí que demonios me importa eso!"_

-¿Tú le debas clases de piano, no?¿cómo le fue con eso?- preguntó ella, haciendo fluir su espíritu curioso

-Sí, bueno, no fueron muchas. La verdad, mi tiempo es escaso, y ella sólo necesitaba recordar algunas cosas básicas. No necesitaba un profesor de planta de todos modos- dijo él, ya incómodo, pasándose una serie de alucinaciones en su cabeza, imaginándose la escena en que aquella pequeña mujer hablaba con Tanya y le decía todo, haciendo causa común con las mujeres engañadas por sus novios... "_Demonios Edward, estás mal_..." concluyó, sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Entonces Jane, Rosalie ya tiene confirmada algunas reuniones con empresarios suizos, ¿no?- preguntó Isabella, del otro lado de la línea telefónica, desde Nueva York

-Sí, tiene dos reuniones agendadas para esta semana. No he hecho mucho en verdad, ella y su "súper asistente" tienen todo bajo control- dijo Jane, haciendo alusión a la también rubia platinada asistente personal y "sombra" de Rosalie, Elizabeth Robins

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué más ha pasado?-

-Nada de lo que no estés enterada...-

-Digo fuera del trabajo Jane, ¿cómo va todo con tu romance?-

-¡¿Qué...qué romance?¿de qué me hablas?- preguntó Jane, nerviosa

-Hablo de tu sórdido romance con James Witherdale...- bromeó Isabella

-¡¿Sórdido romance? ¡Bella!- la increpó un poco molesta. Esa relación no tenía nada de sórdida

-Jane, calma...cuéntame cómo va...- se carcajeaba Isabella del otro lado del teléfono, imaginando el rostro rojo de vergüenza de Jane

-Él es bueno conmigo... es muy caballero...- "_y creo que va muy lento...un momento, ¿yo pensé eso? Dios mío, que me pasa..."_

-¿Estás bien?¿Te ha hecho daño?... suena como si estuvieras contrariada... ¡Dime la verdad sobre si ese cavernícola te ha hecho algo malo, porque yo lo...-

-No Bella, todo va bien con él... es solo que se me hace muy difícil que un hombre se interese así por mí. Dice que quiere ganarse mi confianza, dice que me está cortejando, ¡Imagínate, un hombre preocupado de cortejar a una muchacha como yo!-

-¡Cualquier hombre de derretiría por ti! Por cierto, ¿ya te enamoraste de él, verdad?-

-No lo sé Bella...-

-Ok, en un par de días estaré de regreso y hablaremos sobre ello personalmente. ¿Alguna otra novedad?-

-Anoche James me invitó a la celebración del cumpleaños de Alice Cullen, ¿la recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto...- "_cómo no recordarla_" -¿Y qué tal estuvo?- preguntó ella, curioseando, a ver si Jane le daba información sobre Edward Cullen.

-Muy ameno. Estaban sus padres, sus hermanos, Tanya, James y yo. Son gente muy amable. Ah, y el profesor de piano, Edward, me preguntó por ti... y creo que a James también le había preguntado por ti...- le contó ella, sin ningún tipo de malicia. Isabella esbozó una sonrisa gigante, triunfante, pues sabía que su "desaparición" de Londres estaba comenzando a surtir efecto sobre Edward Cullen. _"¿Ansioso Edward Cullen? Mmm..."_

-¿Oh, de verdad? Cosas como qué pregunta-

-Qué ha sido de ti en estos días, que andas haciendo en Nueva York, y si andabas acompañada...-

_-¿_Le dijiste que estaba con Riley aquí?-

-Eh.. sí, espero no haber hablado de más-

-No, no Jane, para nada...- ella se sentía triunfante, ganadora... y ansiosa, probablemente igual que Edward Cullen... _"Pero ya estaré de regreso, maestro..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola nenas: bueno, agradecer de antemano sus lecturas y espero sus comentarios acerca de cómo les va pareciendo la historia, ¿si?**

**Besotes desde este lado del mundo...  
><strong>

**Abrazos gigantes**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>INVITACIONES<strong>  
><em>

-¡Edward Cullen! No hagas planes para el jueves por la noche- le amenazó Emmett, mientras preparaban algo de comer

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el aludido, sacando un trozo de carne del frigorífico para ponerse a cocinar

-Tu despedida de soltero hermanito. No sabes las "cosillas" que tenemos preparadas para ti esa noche... te estoy avisando con cinco días de anticipación, no hay excusas- le dijo Emmett, alzando las cejas, a lo que Edward no tuvo más que reír

-Tendré que sacrificarme entonces...-

-Sacrificio...oh, sí...- asintió Emmett, carcajeándose también. Luego añadió –Entonces, ¿te casas en una semana, no?-

-Así dice la invitación a la boda...-

-¿Estás nervioso?-

-No, no nervioso, ansioso quizás. Ya quiero comenzar mi vida de casado-

-Qué suerte la tuya... tienes a la mujer que amas, amándote también, mientras que yo, ando mendigando amor por una mujer que apenas conozco, a quien las veces que he visto, no ha hecho otra cosa que despreciarme...-

-Y golpearte...-

-Y golpearme... ¿tendré algún tipo de esperanza con ella?-

-Quizás debas ser... perseverante... ganarte su confianza, pero no seas hostigoso con ella, eso las aleja-

-Eres tan sabio hermano...-

-Lo soy-

-¿Puedo invitarla a tu boda?-

-Mmm... sí, por que no...-

-Quizás si sabe que Isabella Swan también irá a tu boda, ella acepté...-

-Un momento, ¿Isabella...?- se detuvo de su práctica culinaria cuando su hermano le contó sobre la invitación a Isabella.

-¿Eres el novio y no conoces la lista de invitado? Estas mal Edward... y sí, Tanya y Alice decidieron que era buena idea invitarla, a ella y a su madre- le contó Emmett a su hermano, quien estaba en estado de shock, ¿cómo no lo había previsto? _"¡Maldita sea!"_

Isabella Swan arribó a Londres un día domingo por la tarde, de regreso de lo que fue un fructífero y relajante viaje por Estados Unidos. Riley viajó desde USA hasta Canadá, en donde había dejado unos negocios pendientes. Definitivamente el viaje junto a él había sido muy, pero muy bueno.

En el aeropuerto, la esperaba uno de los choferes de la empresa. Iría directo hacia su casa, en donde estaría su madre esperándola. Su padre ya había emprendido un nuevo viaje, dispuesto a explorar algunas islas vírgenes en alguna parte del mundo.

-¡Hija, te extrañé tanto!-

-Eres una exagerada mamá...-

-Un mes Bella...pero bueno, que tal el viaje, pues supongo que no fue todo negocios... Riley y tú se la deben haber pasado de lo lindo...-

-Fue muy... bueno mamá. Muy bueno. Recorrimos Nueva York, hace tanto tiempo que no andaba por allí... compré un par de cosas, les traje regalos a tí, a Jane, a Lina... en fin. Además de los negocios, ya sabes. ¿Y cómo ha estado todo por acá?-

-Creo que sin novedad...Oh! Sí, bueno, nos acaba de llegar una invitación a una boda...-

-¿Boda?-

-¡Claro! Tanya nos hizo llegar una invitación...mira, aquí la tengo- dijo, sacando de su bolso un sobre color crema con mi nombre en el frente. Me lo extendió y lo tomó con recelo. Lo abrió y leyó la tarjeta color marfil, con elegantesy finas terminaciones en color dorado y negro. Con letra cursiva, la invitación recitaba:

_"Tanya Denali_

_Y_

_ Edward Cullen _

_junto con sus familias, _

_tienen el agrado de invitarle a la celebración de su matrimonio, _

_el que se realizará en día sábado 10 de Noviembre a las 19:00 horas, _

_en la Iglesia de Santa Margarita._

_Rogamos confirmar su asistencia"_

Isabella leyó con detenimiento la invitación, pensando en varias cosas a la vez, mientras su madre hablaba de algo sobre algún regalo, no estaba segura. No estaba prestándole atención. Ella hubiese querido que esa invitación no llegara nunca, pues la hacía tomar conciencia de que para Edward nada había cambiado, que todos sus planes junto a su novia seguían en pie. Eso hacia mermar sus esperanzas de que finalmente Edward sucumbiera ante ella, y reconociera de una maldita vez lo que sentía. Quizás estar fuera del plano por un mes no sirvió de nada...

Releyó la tarjeta una vez más, deseando por una fracción de segundo que el nombre de la novia fuera otro: el suyo. Luego paseó su vista por la fecha...

-¿Diez de noviembre? ¡Eso es en seis días!- exclamó con algo de sorpresa e indignación.

-Tenemos tiempo para comprarle un lindo regalo...- comenzó a decir Renée, pero Bella una vez más se sumió en sus pensamientos. "_Maldita sea, seis días... seis días en lo que tengo que idear algo... mi última carta, el todo o nada Isabella...piensa, piensa... si después de eso él decide seguir adelante con su maldita boda, lo dejarás, pues no serás la amante de ningún maldito hombre casado. Nunca" _

Cenó junto a su madre, tratando de prestarle atención a lo que le decía. Cuando Renée la encontraba distraída, Isabella se disculpaba diciendo que el viaje la había dejado algo atontada. Por lo que decidió dejarla para que descansara. Pero Isabella no tenía ganas de dormir. Se arropó y salió en su coche rumbo a la casa de Jane, a quien llamó de camino avisando que iba hacia allá. Seguramente James le había contado algo sobre Edward, cualquier cosa...

Aparcó fuera de la casa de su amiga, en donde ella la esperaba.

-¡Vaya! Debes haberme extrañado mucho para no esperar verme hasta mañana...- dijo Jane bromeando con Bella. Pero ella ni siquiera la saludó. Estaba ansiosa, un tanto desesperada

-Jane... este, debo hablar contigo. ¿Podemos entrar?- dijo Bella impaciente en cuanto se encontró con Jane

-Claro, mamá está dormida. Podemos hablar. ¿Estás bien?- dijo ella, preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Isabella.

-Jane, necesito saber todo lo que James te ha dicho de Edward...- pidió Isabella, mientras se sentaba, torciendo ruidosamente sus dedos, muy típico de ella cuando los nervios le caían encima, cosa que muy rara vez pasaba

-¿Por quéquieres saberlo?¿Pasa algo con él?-

-¡Se casa en unos días Jane...!-

-¿Y?-

- Y yo... debo hacer algo...- susurró, peinándose el cabello caoba con ambas manos, para intentar relajarse

-Oh Bella... no, no por favor... dime que tú y él no...- Jane comenzó a suponer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Isabella la detuvo, interrumpiéndole con frases llenas de ansias

-Escúchame: yo sé que él siente algo por mí, solo que no lo reconoce. Está haciendo esto para sacarme de su camino...-

-Bella, él ama a su novia...-

-¡Uno puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo!-

-¡De qué estás hablando!-

-Jane, él y yo nos besamos. Hay algo entre nosotros que no te lo puedo explicar. Desde el primer día que nos vimos, luego mis clases...-

-Las clases de piano no fueron para relajarte, verdad? Fueron para acercarte a él...-

-Algo así...-

-Bella, por favor, no hagas una estupidez, te lo suplico. Deja las cosas como estas. Sé cómo terminará esto, saldrás lastimada, saldrá el lastimado, y su novia...-

-¡Te juro que no es un capricho! Te lo suplico Jane, ayúdame...- Isabella pocas veces suplicaba por algo, menos por ayuda, pensaba Jane. Por lo tanto, ella debe de estar realmente desesperada... igual que hace algún tiempo lo estuvo por Jacob...

-Isabella, ¿quieres que se repita lo que sucedió con Jacob...?-

-¡No nombres a ese mal nacido en mi presencia!- la espetó con furia, y es que cuando si quiera alguien le nombraba a ese "cretino", Isabella sentía la furia hervirle y su deseo de destruirlo aflorar otra vez.

-Bella, no quiero verte igual como aquella vez... ¿recuerdas que trataste de forzar las cosas entre él y tú, diciéndome esto mismo?-

-¡No es lo mismo! Ese mal nacido me traicionó-

-¡No Bella! Él fue sincero contigo, te dijo que no te amaba, y tú insististe hasta hacerle la vida imposible a él y a su novia...-

-¡Esa fulana no era su novia! ¡Yo era su novia!-

-¡Basta Bella! Perdóname, pero yo no te diré nada, además sé muy poco. No te ayudaré con esto- concluyó Jane, decidida.

-¡Maldita sea Jane!- dijo, levantándose furiosa, y saliendo de la pequeña sala como alma que lleva el diablo, azotando la puerta de entrada tras ella cuando salió de la casa, y dejando a Jane sola y asustada.

Jane recordó lo sucedido con Jacob Black durante su estadía en la universidad. Recordó como ese hombre primero se acercó a ella, seduciéndola, pero con el solo propósito de acercarse a Isabella. Cuando lo consiguió, se dedicó a cortejarla y enamorarla, para luego hartarse de ella, de sus celos desmedidos y de su control sobre él. Cuando decidió hablarle con la verdad, y decirle que él ya no seguiría adelante con esa relación, Isabella se volvió loca, pues le había entregado su corazón. Aunque ese amor se tornó en odio por él, no dejándolo en paz. Haciendo que lo expulsaran de la universidad por "presunto abuso sexual en su contra", cosa que era mentira, pues ella pagó a testigos y contrató a un excelente abogado para esos fines. Luego, cuando supo que Jacob ya estaba con otra mujer, se encargó de perseguirla y hacerle la vida literalmente imposible, siendo que Leah, como se llamaba ella, no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada. Vivía con miedo, por las constantes amenazas de Isabella, y después que expulsaran a Jacob de la facultad, supo de lo que ella era capaz. Jane, quien había tratado por todos los medios de persuadir a Isabella para que los dejara en paz, decidió actuar por su cuenta: le dio unos boletos a Jacob y a su novia para que se fueran lejos, hasta México, los que compró con los ahorros que llevaba años juntando. Jacob tomó los boletos, agradeciéndole a Jane su bondad para con él y Leah, y se marchó. Cuando Isabella supo que Jacob había desaparecido, y no lograba dar con su paradero, casi se vuelve loca de la rabia y la frustración, jurándose nunca más confiar sus sentimientos en nadie más.

Lo que Isabella desconocía, era la intervención de Jane en todo esto, y probablemente cuando lo supiera, pese a los años que habían pasado, su asistente pasaría a engrosar primero la lista de desempleados del país, y segundo, la lista negra de Isabella Swan. Jane tembló de miedo ante eso, y por todo lo que estaba por venir, pues lo veía. Sabía que la historia se volvería a repetir de alguna u otra forma. Que habría gente que saldría dañada si Isabella insistía en "hacer algo"

_**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO** _

Jasper Whitlock, fuera de su trabajo como docente en el área de la economía en la universidad, trabajaba en el mercado de valores de Londres, en una consultora encargada de la compra y venta de títulos financieros como acciones. Esta misma empresa era la encargada de mantener contacto con Swan Motors, una de las tantas que asesoraban, acerca de la oscilación de mercado, trabajando para ellos como asesores financieros externos y expertos en el área.

Generalmente era otra persona la encargada de relacionarse directamente con la empresa propiedad de la familia Swan, pero esta vez, fue su turno de ir hasta las dependencias de la empresa junto con dos ejecutivos más, a la reunión quincenal que se hacía con los economistas de allí, para ponerles al tanto de los movimientos financieros de la bolsa de valores y los diferentes pasos a seguir.

En cuanto llegó a la reunión concertada para aquel día lunes, enseguida de entre los presentes, reconoció a Rosalie Hale, y por supuesto a Isabella Swan, a quien se le acercó caballerosamente para saludar:

-Isabella, un gusto volver a verle- dijo Jasper, educadamente

-Sr. Whitlock- asintió ella, secamente, no dando pie a ningún tipo de encuentro social, pues no estaba de humor. No había dormido bien. Jasper entendió claramente el mensaje y se alejó de ella, acercándose a otros miembros del consejo financiero, a quienes conocía.

-Isabella, si no te sientes bien puedes dejar esto en mis manos e irte- le dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Descuida, estoy bien. Y es aquí donde debo estar- contestó seriamente.

Mientras la reunión se desarrollaba, Isabella no prestó atención. De vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de furia a "su asistente", quien la había evitado durante todo lo que iba de día.

La maldita reunión se le hizo eterna, no estaba interesada, no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, y cuando alguien le preguntaba algo, Rosalie se aprestaba a contestar por ella. De alguna forma, Isabella agradecía eso.

-El próximo jueves es la cena anual de inversionistas, por lo que contamos con la presencia de todos ustedes- dijo Rosalie al grupo liderado por Jasper cuando la reunión ya hubo terminado. Todos asintieron, excepto él

-Me disculpan, pero precisamente el jueves tengo un compromiso... ineludible- se excusó

-Oh, es una lástima señor Whitlock-

-Sí, bueno, verá, se casa uno de mis buenos amigos y tenemos algo preparado para él...-

-Despedida de soltero se llama eso, señor Whitlock- dijo Rosalie con un tono bromista, ante lo que el resto de los allí presentes soltó pequeñas carcajadas.

-Toda la razón, señorita Hale- asintió Jasper, un tanto avergonzado, pues él y todo el mundo sabía qué significaba una despedida de soltero. A decir verdad, todo lo que una fiesta como esa implicaba.

Isabella oyó lacónicamente el "estúpido" dialogo y las carcajaditas de los economistas ante lo que Jasper había dicho... "_Un momento... despedida de soltero para un amigo... este jueves... esa debe ser la despedida de soltero para Edward..._" sacó conclusiones mentales, ante lo que inmediatamente en su cabeza una idea comenzó a fraguarse, haciendo que su semblante tan duro hasta ese momento, cambiara en uno lleno de picardía.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo en voz alta. Jane oyó eso, y la miró. Isabella enseguida se levantó, despidiéndose de los ahí presentes y se dirigió hasta su oficina, en donde comenzaría a darle rienda suelta a la idea que se le había cruzado en su cabecita.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Jane tímidamente, siguiéndole los pasos a su jefa

-No - negó Isabella, sin voltearse, y cerrando la puerta de su oficina detrás suyo.

-¿Profesor Cullen? Llegó esto para usted- dijo un mensajero de la universidad, entregándole un sobre azul con su nombre en el frente. La carta venía sin remitente. Se dirigió hasta la sala de profesores, que a esa hora estaba desocupada, y abrió aquella carta con mucha curiosidad. El papel era del mismo color del sobre, y la letra no era manuscrita:

**_"Señor Cullen: tenemos preparado para usted, una delirante e inolvidable fiesta de despedida de su soltería, la cual probablemente no olvidará con facilidad. Rogamos a usted llegar puntualmente este día jueves a las 20:00 horas al hotel "51 Buckingham Gate, Taj Suites and Residences"._**

_**Rogamos la más absoluta discreción con este tema, no haciendo comentarios con absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera con "los involucrados", pues no queremos que "nadie más se entere", ¿no, señor Cullen?.**_

_**Recuerde, este jueves a la hora y en lugar acordado, con su completa disposición a que sea una noche inolvidable para usted.**_

_**Y no olvide: puntualidad y sobre todo, discreción".**_

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Edward, carcajeándose después de leer semejante invitación. _"Quizás que bromita me tienen preparada estos malditos... ¡Y en ese hotel! Deben haberse gastado mucho dinero... y yo que pensaba que me llevarían a un antro de mala muerte... pero veo que se han esmerado en la producción..."_reía, volviendo a leer la invitación.

-¡Veremos con qué me sorprenden estos locos...!- dijo, guardando la invitación en su maletín, y levantándose rumbo a su próxima clase.

-¿Señorita Swan? La carta ya fue entregada al señor Cullen- habló el fiel chofer desde el coche a su jefa, luego de haber cumplido la misión que ella le encomendó

-Gracias Collin, puedes regresar- dijo Bella a su chofer, quien había sido el encargado de entregarle ese sobre a uno de los mensajeros de la universidad, pidiéndole que se la entregara en sus manos lo antes posible.

Isabella sonreía triunfante mientras se balanceaba en la cómoda silla de cuero de su escritorio, deseando que los días pasaran rápido, y que el jueves llegara de una vez por todas: "_Tu última jugada Isabella..."_

Las familias Cullen y Denali ya estaban en Londres, preparando los últimos detalles de lo que sería la boda y la posterior recepción. Alice, quien a su corta edad, estaba prácticamente al frente de toda la organización junto a Esme y Carmen, madre de Tanya. Desde el traje de los novios, a quienes fastidiaron con pruebas una y otra vez durante esa semana. Además todo lo concerniente a la ceremonia y la fiesta, confirmando la lista de invitados:

-¡¿Doscientas personas Alice?¿Realmente crees que entre Tanya y yo conocemos a doscientas personas?- protestó Edward cuando vio el número de invitados

-¡Pues te sorprendería saber toda la gente que conoce a nuestras familias, hermanito!- contrapuso Alice, no dando pie para que el novio siguiera "metiendo su nariz".

La luna de miel a Brasil, regalo de los padres de Edward, estaba ya confirmada. Saldrían de viaje la mañana siguiente de la boda. Y Edward, revisó dentro del tiempo que le quedaba, los detalles de la decoración de la que sería la casa en donde viviría con su futura esposa, cosa que lo ilusionaba mucho. Todo el ajetreo de la boda no le había dejado tiempo para pensar en... ella. Y era lo mejor. No había dado señales de "fastidiarlo" desde que supo de su regreso a Londres, "Quizás signifique algo..." pensó él, un poco más tranquilo. Sólo un poco.

Y el día jueves llegó. El día en que las chicas tenían preparada una celebración privada para Tanya, y los muchachos irían a raptar a Edward a la facultad a eso de las nueve, hora en que salía de su última clase. Ninguno había hecho comentario alguno de ello, pues Emmett ya se había encargado de darle aviso de "no planes" para ese día, por lo que ir a su encuentro, vendarle los ojos y llevarlo a un bar y embriagarlo, además de las "estripers" que habían contratado exclusivamente para la celebración. Por lo que todo sería una sorpresa.

Por supuesto, ellos no contaban con que Isabella ya había hecho planes para él, preparándole una "despedida privada" esa misma noche, una hora antes, para que no arruinaran su plan.

Edward había pedido autorización para retirarse antes, pues habían puesto tanto énfasis al asunto de la puntualidad en la invitación, que no quería defraudarlos, supuso, pensando en que la invitación del sobre azul era de parte de sus amigos. Así que a las 19:30 salió de la universidad, rumbo al hotel, al que calculó llegaría justo a la hora.

Aquella noche de noviembre estaba extrañamente cubierta por estrellas, cosa rara para la fecha, pues debería estar lloviendo, pero no. La noche estaba despejada, aunque el frio no mermaba. Y la luna, esplendorosa se imponía sobre el nocturno Londres

Edward aparcó su Volvo en la entrada del lujo hotel, donde un Valet Parking recibió las llaves del coche para ir a estacionarlo. Entró y se dirigió al mesón de informaciones, para saber hacia dónde se debía de dirigir:

-Señor, en qué lo puedo ayudar-

-Verá, me citaron aquí...-

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?-

-Edward Cullen-

-Oh, señor Cullen, tenga la bondad de seguir a nuestro acomodador que lo guiará, por favor señor- dijo el hombre con ceremonia. Edward asintió, un poco divertido por todo. Y es que no imaginaba todo lo que sus amigos podían tener para él. El acomodador y Edward se montaron en un amplio ascensor, directo hasta el último piso del hotel. Una vez allí, caminaron por un pasillo, y se detuvieron en una suite, donde el hombre abrió la puerta, indicándole a Edward que entrara, mientras le entregaba las llaves de su coche.

-¿Necesita algo más señor?-

-Este...- dijo, un poco asombrado, mirando el entorno de la habitación -¿Está seguro que es aquí?-

-Sí señor. Totalmente seguro. Si no necesita nada, me retiro señor. Que disfrute su estancia en el hotel- dijo el hombre, volteándose y saliendo de la suite.

Edward estaba anonadado. La suite era enorme, de dos ambientes, quizás la más grande de allí. Estaba decorada con lujosos ornamentos, supuso. Vio que había una especie de bar en donde reposaban distintos tipos de botellas de licores costosísimos, entre ellos, su favorito: TheGlenrothes, un wisky del 1975.

"_Por favor, sírvete un trago mientras esperas tu sorpresa_", recitaba una nota que lo hizo reir otra vez. Se comenzó a servir el vaso, y paró en seco: "_Si estos desgraciados contrataron a una puta... ¡Dios, malditos!_" pensó, negando con la cabeza, y comenzando a inventar alguna excusa para darle a la mujer, y es que no veía otra explicación para que lo hubiesen citado allí.

Saboreó el excelente wisky, y se fue hasta la ventana, para mirar el entorno nocturno mientras esperaba... lo que sea. Después de unos minutos, sintió que la puerta de la suite se abrió, y sintió los característicos tacones femeninos que se acercaban. "¡Maldito Jasper, maldito Emmett, maldito James... me las pagarán..." se dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y enseguida quedó es estado de shock cuando vio la figura femenina que estaba parada frente a él.

-¿¡Tú!- dijo con espanto

-Bienvenido a tu despedida de soltero, Edward Cullen- dijo Isabella con tono abrumador, excitante, lascivo. Esperó que Edward dijera algo, pero no salían palabras de su boca. Observó a Isabella, quien vestía un despampanante y diminuto vestido azul eléctrico de raso, color favorito de Edward, ajustado en todo su cuerpo, aunque este no cubriera mucho, pues dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, llegando este hasta sólo cubrir su trasero.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó molesto

-¿Qué no es obvio? Edward, estaba ansiosa de verte, seguro las mismas ansias con las que cargabas tú... así que decidí preparar un reencuentro... especial-

-¡Cállate! ¡Estás realmente loca si crees que voy a... jugar tu jueguito!¿A caso no te bastó un mes con tu amante?-

-¡¿Mi amante?- preguntó teatralmente sorprendida, para después soltar una carcajada que retumbaba en todo el salón de la suite, pues ella intuía los celos de Edward sobre su viaje a Estados Unidos con Riley.

Edward no podía sentirse más furioso. ¿Qué era esto?¿A caso sus hermanos habían confabulado con ella...?¿Qué demonios pasaba...?

-Maldita sea Isabella, pensé que había sido claro la última vez: no quiero nada contigo, no significas nada para mí, todo lo que ocurrió contigo fue un error- dijo él con la mandíbula tensa por la rabia, empuñando sus manos, y sintiendo como el calor interno de su cuerpo comenzaba a burbujear dentro de él, instándole a acercarse a esa hembra, y hacerle ver lo furioso que se sentía en ese momento

-Y yo te dije que era un muy mal mentiroso-

-¡Suficiente! Me largo...- comenzó a moverse para salir, pero las palabras de Isabella lo detuvieron

-La puerta está cerrada... ¿quieres la llave?... pues ven por ella- dijo, mostrándole la dorada llave que sostenía entre sus dedos, para luego meterla en su escote, justo en medio de sus senos.

-¡Estas demente!- le gritó

-Sí Edward Cullen, demente es la palabra apropiada, demente estoy desde que te conocí...-

-Isabella... estoy comprometido, amo a mi novia y me casaré con ella en un par de días...-

-¡Reconoce lo que sientes por mí!- le incitó casi en un grito. Ella no quería oir sobre eso de la boda

-¿Reconocerlo?¡Pero si te lo he dicho en todos los tonos: me desagradas de sobre manera!-

-¡Mentiroso!- le gritó ella de vuelta. Y la ira de Edward Cullen hizo explosión. Dio tres zancadas y se acercó hasta ella, agarrándola con rudeza de los hombros, con la cara contraída de odio

-¡Me irritas, me indignas! No hay una pisca de nada agradable en lo que tú me haces sentir. Con tu maldito dinero, puedes tener al amante que quieras para revolcarte con él en la cama, ¿no? ¿es lo que hacen las mujeres como tú, no? Y precisamente son las mujeres como tú las que me dan asco Isabella, asco... ¡te odio Isabella Swan!- le dijo cruelmente. En resumen, él le había dicho que era una "puta desagradable con dinero"... y que la odiaba.

Isabella se quedó paralizada. Toda la tensión sexual que sentía y el deseo, se esfumaron. Sintió que sus ojos carcomían y comenzaban a nublarse producto de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero no apartó su mirada de los enfurecidos ojos de Edward, quien seguía apretándole por los brazos, donde seguramente después aparecerían marcas producto de la fuerza de su agarre.

Y es que nunca ningún hombre la había tratado así. Todos los tipos que se le acercaban, caían en la fastidiosa zalamería. Ninguno nunca sintió sentimiento alguno por ella, sólo su eventual acercamiento para terminar teniendo sexo con ella. O por su dinero. Y a ella eso nunca le molestó. Pero esta vez, que este hombre le hubiese dicho esas palabras, la hizo sentir sucia, vacía, y sola.

Edward estaba allí aun agarrando los brazos de Isabella con violencia, aun aireado después de soltar su furia sobre ella, respirando entrecortado... pero momentos después de sacar todo ese ataque verbal que en realidad lanzó sin pensar en contra de Isabella, se la quedó viendo, y otra vez pudo percatarse de la dualidad de su personalidad. Edward recordó aquellas primeras clases de piano, una niña esperando de alguien que se interesara en ella, de forma desinteresada y sincera. Una chica de veinticuatro años dispuesta a disfrutar de las cosas sencillas que la vida propiciaba. Dispuesta a recibir atención de forma desinteresada.

Sintió como ella comenzó a temblar, mientras unas lágrimas descendían desde sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. Y otra vez las descargas eléctricas lo invadieron, haciendo que relajara su mirada y el agarre de sus manos sobre los brazos de Isabella. La respiración de ella comenzó a tornarse irregular cuando sintió que Edward comenzaba a acercársele con lentitud, mientras fijaba su vista en los delgados labios de Isabella, quien cerró los ojos.

-No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo...- susurró él cuando rozaba los labios de Isabella con los suyos, dándose por vencido frente a lo que ella despertaba en él, como había ocurrido las últimas veces. La dualidad de esa mujer, que despertaban en él sensaciones extremas. Por un lado, la mujer altiva y autosuficiente, deliciosamente sensual que lo había provocado desde el mismo día que le conoció, provocándole odio que rápidamente se transformaba en puro deseo. Y por el otro lado, la niña que se había escondido tras esa personalidad de mujer fuerte y avasalladora, quien no deseaba otra cosa que amar y ser amada, que estaba herida y que necesitaba de ser mimada y cuidada.

Edward olvidó todo y a todos, e hizo callar a la voz de su conciencia que le gritaba que se alejara de allí. Sólo se concentró en las fuertes descargas de electricidad que en ese momento lo estaban invadiendo, haciéndolo caer en la dulzura de los besos de Isabella Swan.

¿El futuro? Que importaba el futuro en ese momento, cuando el presente, el instante actual lo estaba sujetando, haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. Porque es ese momento, Edward Cullen no quería futuro alguno, quería ese presente, el que Isabella Swan le estaba ofreciendo, aunque cuando el tiempo comenzara a correr de nuevo, lo llevara directamente al infierno. Una vez más.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola nenas: bueno, agradecer de antemano sus lecturas y espero sus comentarios acerca de cómo les va pareciendo la historia, ¿si?**

**Besotes desde este lado del mundo...  
><strong>

**Abrazos gigantes**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p>Infierno, purgatorio y paraíso... y de regreso al infierno<p>

Edward abarcó el rostro de Isabella delicadamente entre sus manos, besando sus labios con suavidad, mientras ella seguía llorando en silencio.

A Isabella, las palabras de Edward la habían herido, la habían puesto frente a un espejo, reflejándole su verdadero "yo". Una mujerzuela con dinero, una cualquiera. Una puta con fortuna, que se revolcaba, follaba, tenía sexo casual con cualquier hombre. ¿No era eso lo que hacían esas mujeres? Y pensó que él tenía razón: "_las mujeres como yo dan asco..."_y enseguida, después de aquel pensamiento, ella rompió el contacto con Edward. Sacó de entre sus pechos la llave que hace instantes atrás había guardado ahí para provocarlo. Bajó la vista hacia el piso y habló en un susurro lastimero:

-Perdóname por favor- y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Edward se quedó estupefacto, mientras veía que ella se alejaba con la derrota sobre ella. Y lo peor era que él también se sentía derrotado.

-Un momento- dijo él. Ella se detuvo, pero no volteó a verle. Estaba prácticamente en la puerta, a tres metros de él. Enseguida camino para acercarse a ella, rosando su pecho con la espalda de Bella. Bajó unos centímetros su cara, justo a la altura donde su boca rozara su lóbulo–Detente por favor Isabella- susurró

-No dijiste nada más que la verdad Edward- dijo ella con su voz en llanto

-No, no es la verdad. Fue un arranque de ira, palabras vanas, sin razón. Perdóname-

-No te preocupes- dijo, alejándose unos centímetros de él, extendiendo la llave hasta la cerradura para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de allí para desgarrar su alma a través del llanto compulsivo que estaba por salir de ella

-No te vayas- susurró Edward, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ellos, y sujetando la puerta e impidiendo que ella la abriera.

-¿Qué pretendes Edward?¿Que siga aquí oyendo como sacas a la superficie cada uno de mis pecaminosos actos que me llevarán hasta el infierno? No es necesario...-

-Isabella, probablemente tú seas mi infierno personal... infierno en el que esta noche pretendo hundirme y quemarme- susurró en su oído, haciendo que Isabella temblara como una hoja. Él llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Isabella y lentamente recorrió con la boca su hermoso cuello, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos e inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole el mayor acceso posible.

Edward hizo que ella se girara hasta quedar frente a él. Ella se percató de la mirada de Edward, oscura, deseosa, pasional... y su voz ronca y rasposa. Nunca lo había visto así, nunca lo había oído así, ni siquiera en los anteriores encuentros que habían tenido. Y es que así se sentía él. Deseoso por ella.

Una vez más, el espacio entre sus labios se hizo inexistente, confabulándose ambas bocas, ambas lenguas en un beso sin tregua, que pasó de la dulzura, al deseo y la desesperación. Ambos cuerpos, como imanes, se atrajeron el uno al otro con fuerza. Las manos de Edward aferraban con diligencia la cintura de Isabella, su cuello, su nuca, su derrier. Y ella no hizo más que aferrar la cabellera cobriza de Edward con fuerza pasional. Isabella gimió en la boca de Edward, haciendo que él perdiera cualquier vestigio de cordura que pudiese quedarle en aquel momento. Se apartó unos milímetros de ella, observándola con detenimiento, mientras ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando lentamente los abrió, se encontró con la oscura y verde mirada de Edward, quien sin decir palabra, volvió a apartase de ella, tomándole una mano y guiándola a la recamara que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, en medio de un ambiente tenue y cálido, propiciando y creando la atmosfera perfecta para los dos amantes.

Una vez allí, Edward volvió a aferrar el cuerpo de Isabella con premura, y a besarla sin compasión alguna, haciendo que ella se entregara a los besos de Edward... aunque en verdad, ella se había entregado a él desde el mismo día en que le vio.

Isabella, en un acto de osadía que en cualquier otro momento hubiese sido muy normal en ella, llevó sus manos al pecho de Edward, sobre su camisa negra, justo en donde descansaba la negra hilera de botones. Y uno a uno, con delicadeza, comenzó a desabotonarlos, mientras de camino, paseaba sus manos sobre el desnudo pecho de Edward, haciendo ahora que él gimiera con fuerza. Cuando el pecho de él estuvo descubierto, coló sus manos desde el pecho hasta su espalda, bajo su camisa, acariciándolo con fogosidad, y acercando su propio cuerpo ahora un poco más al de él. Edward, tentativamente, buscó por la espalda de Isabella, el cierre del encantador vestido, y con la misma lentitud con que ella hizo su trabajo, él comenzó a descender la cremallera sin apuro, sin abandonar los labios de Isabella, quien se encontraba completamente perdida en Edward. Cuando el cierre estuvo completamente abierto, el vestido, como si tomase vida propia, descendió por el cuerpo femenino, llegando hasta sus pies, dejándola prácticamente desnuda. Edward se detuvo y volvió a apartarse unos centímetros para deleitarse con semejante obra de arte que estaba parada frente a él. Su torso estaba ahora completamente desnudo, dejando al alcance de su vista sus senos hermosos y perfectos, el resto del cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto por solo una braga de encaje negro y un liguero que sujetaba sus medias cubrían ahora el cuerpo de Isabella, además de sus tacones negros. Paseó sus ojos por su cuerpo, y luego se devolvió al rostro de Isabella, que extrañamente estaba cubierto por un rubor exquisito, y su mirada estaba escondida de la de él, como si sintiera vergüenza de su ahora desnudez. Y es que sí sentía vergüenza, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había oído, un "click" había detonado en su "yo interno". En ese instante comprendió que Edward Cullen había llegado a cambiar su maldita vida.

Edward terminó de sacar su camisa y dejarla caer sobre el piso, movimientos que hizo a ella levantar su mirada hacia Edward, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Él volvió a acercársele y a besarla, mientras se movía con lentitud, para enseguida hacerla caer sobre la enorme cama.

Una vez ella calló, Edward como si estuviese haciendo un ritual religioso, con ceremonia, sacó los hermosos tacones de los pies de Isabella, acariciando sus piernas por sobre las medias, las que no demoró en desmontar de sus ligas. La figura semidesnuda de Isabella sobre aquella cama blanca, era la imagen celestial (o demoniaca) más hermosa y excitante que nunca jamás había visto. Y como hipnotizado por semejante visión, llevó su boca hasta el vientre de Isabella, dejando besos húmedos, mientras sus manos tanteaban y acariciaban cualquier parte de tan suave piel. Su boca subió hasta sus pechos, en donde se quedó por largo rato, succionando, besando, mordiendo y acariciando.

Isabella, a esas alturas, estaba hundida y perdida en un más de éxtasis. Sus manos trataban de aferrarse a cualquier superficie que la mantuviera tomada a esa realidad que estaba viviendo, y es que sentía que se iba y se hundía en las sensaciones que la boca y las manos de su maestro estaba provocando en ella, haciendo que en su boca estallasen gemidos intensos.

Cuando ambos labios volvieron a encontrarse, jadeantes ambos, Isabella llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta el cinturón que sujetaba los obscuros pantalones de tela que Edward aun llevaba puestos.

-Aún llevas mucha ropa, Edward- dijo en su boca, llevando con ella una mirada lujuriosa, haciendo que el mismo Edward se apresurar a ser él mismo en sacar de su cuerpo lo que llevaba de ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudo frente ella. Isabella paseó su vista por el ahora cuerpo desnudo de Edward, observando su escultural cuerpo, "_Por Dios, que hombre tan sexi..._". No encontraba palabra para articular ni en su boca ni en su cabeza, para definir lo tan perfectamente esculpido que estaba el cuerpo de Edward Cullen.

-Pues también creo que tú llevas mucha ropa, aun...- dijo entonces Edward, observando sus bragas de encaje que aún estaban puestas, llevando sus manos hasta ellas, y sacándolas con delicadeza, mientras de camino, volvía a dejar besos por las piernas de Isabella. "_Oh, Dios, voy a estallar, voy a estallar..._" pensaba ella, cuando sintió nuevamente la boca de Edward sobre ella, ahora rozando con sus labios sus partes más íntimas, y luego volviendo de regreso a su boca.

-¿Cuántas veces te han hecho el amor, Isabella?- preguntó Edward, con sus ojos hambrientos y llenos de fuego

-Nunca...- respondió ella, con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pues disfruta entonces tu primera vez...- dijo finalmente él, posándose sobre ella, cuerpo con cuerpo, sin nada en medio, y besando sus labios con premura, acariciándola por todas partes

Después del preludio, los cuerpos de ambos estuvieron ansiosos y dispuestos a encontrarse y conjugarse en uno solo.

-Te deseaba... tanto... dentro de mí...- logró decir ella

-Por Dios, Isabella...- decía él, mientras ambos cuerpos seguían un mismo ritmo, haciéndolos cada vez mas potentes las embestidas de él sobre ella –Nunca Isabella, nunca habrá alguien que te haga sentir lo que yo ahora-

-Nunca Edward, sólo tú, sólo tú...-

-Moriría dentro de ti, eres mi perdición...-

-Oh Edward- pudo decir ella, pues después ninguno de los dos pudo decir absolutamente nada. Solo se dedicaron a entregarse el uno al otro.

No hubo música de fondo, sólo los jadeos y gemidos, o cuando lograban articular el nombre del otro, de forma irregular y entrecortada, bajo semejante ola de pasión y fuego que los envolvía.

Ninguno de los dos quería que aquello se acabase, no querían darle marcha al tiempo otra vez, no querían volver a la realidad, por lo que no fue sólo una vez durante la noche en la que se amaron, sino varias, hasta cuando el alba comenzó a aparecer, trayendo la luz del nuevo día sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y exhaustos.

Isabella quedó rendida, durmiéndose plácidamente sobre la cama, y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Pero Edward no durmió. Estuvo sentado en la cama, junto a Isabella, contemplando el amanecer y a la mujer que tenía al lado, alternadamente, preguntándose qué demonios será de él ahora en adelante, que si cambiaría algo o dejaría que esa noche que pasó con ella quedara en su vida como un paréntesis, no dejando que interfiriese en su vida, en su futuro...

_"Imposible", _pensó.

Con cuidado salió de la cama y se vistió en silencio. Cuando estuvo listo, contempló por última vez el cuerpo desnudo que reposaba en su sueño sobre la cama. Lo observó con tristeza, con el anhelo y el deseo de que las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes entre ellos, pero no.

La observó cómo observaría un amante a su amada por última vez. Y es que era así como se sentía, en la desdicha de la despedida.

Dejando la tortura de aquello atrás, dio un fuerte suspiro, se dio media vuelta y salió de la suite, cabizbajo y derrotado._ "Me consumí en el infierno...y lo peor... es que volvería a caer en él, una y mil veces más..." _pensó al cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Cuando Isabella comenzó a abrir los ojos, se percató de un par de cosas: una, que por la refulgencia de la luz natural que se colaba por la ventana, debía de ser muy tarde. Otra cosa: que aquel no era su cuarto y que estaba desnuda sobre esa cama

-¡No fue un sueño!- susurró, concluyendo y poniendo en orden su cabeza. Lentamente se movió, girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama. Pero no había nadie, estaba sola.

-¿Edward?- preguntó en voz alta, mientras se incorporaba, pero nadie respondía. Una ola de angustia la comenzó a embargar. Desnuda se levantó y recorrió la suite, no encontrando rastros de él por ningúnlado: no prendas de ropa, no notas de despedida, ni menos algun recuerdo tierno como una rosa o algo por el estilo. Nada.

Regresó a la cama, preguntándose qué habría significado para Edward Cullen la noche que pasó con ella -¡¿Nada?- respondió, decepcionada. "_Pero no puede ser, todo lo que dijo... lo que hicimos, porque eso no fue follar, eso fue hacer el amor, él mismo me lo dijo, y uno no hace el amor con cualquiera... ¿mintió para no hacerme más daño?¿pero por qué?¿lo hizo por compasión? ¿de verdad no significó nada?"_

-¡¿NADA?- gritó con frustración y rabia. Pues si él no estaba ahí con ella, si no esperó a que ella despertase, era por algo. O por nada. Porque para él claramente no había significado nada.

-Una noche de placer con una puta adinerada, él me lo dijo, es todo...- se dijo, tristemente.

Esa había sido su última carta jugada. Y había perdido. Y como buena y digna jugadora, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer: retirarse. Desaparecer de su vida y dejar que construyera su futuro lleno de amor, dicha y felicidad con la mujer con quien se casaría en un par de días. La mujer que lo amaba. La mujer que sería la madre de sus hijos. No ella.

-Es todo Isabella- dijo, echándose sobre la cama a llorar desconsolada, mientras sus amargas lágrimas brotaban sin piedad, y los recuerdos frescos y persistentes de lo que sería la mejor y la noche de toda su vida, no se volvería a repetir. Así, para ella, nunca más. Nunca más.

La puerta del departamento de los hermanos Cullen se abrió a eso de las diez de la mañana, mientras Edward estaba solo, sentado en la isla de la cocina, tomando un cargado café, en silencio, mientras en su cabeza las imágenes de la noche con Isabella se aglomeraban una tras de otra, sin poder evitarlas.

-¡Maldita sea Edward, te dije que no hicieras planes para ayer... nos plantaste!- le gruñó Emmett desde la puerta de la cocina. Edward levantó su rostro a él, y le vio, con el cotillón de alguna fiesta aun puesto, claramente algo ebrio aún. En otra circunstancia, la visión de Emmett hubiese hecho reír a su hermano. Pero esta vez no

-Emmett, tuve una reunión ineludible. Lo siento, de verdad-

-Pero te llamamos...-

-Jaqueca- dijo, indicando su cabeza

-Pues te la perdiste... de veras...-

-Me alegra que hayan celebrado de todos modos-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Emmett. _"¿Qué si me siento bien? Me siento mal, como se siente el peor y más miserable hombre que pisa la fas de esta tierra, así me siento"_

-La jaqueca no se va. Y debo ir a la sinfónica a dictar clases...-

-Pues yo iré a dormir, fue una noche... exhausta- dijo, dándose la vuelta para ir y dejarse caer derechito en su cama.

Un aviso de mensaje de texto llegó al celular de Edward: "_Hola mi vida, espero que hayas disfrutado tu despedida de soltero... yo me comporté como una señorita, pero no te puedo contar lo que hicimos. ¿nos vemos esta tarde? Te extraño amor. Llámame. Te amo. Tanya_"

-¡Por Dios del cielo, y ahora como la voy a mirar a la cara!- dijo Edward, dejando el celular a un lado, y aferrando su cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración -¡Soy una mierda, soy una mierda...!- se repetía, sin saber con certeza qué sería de él de ahora en adelante.

_**Culpa y escapatoria**_

Edward estuvo toda la mañana sentado frente al piano, deslizando sus dedos una y otra vez sobre las teclas del instrumento, y es que era su vía de escape, algo que lograba relajarlo un poco. Durante ese transcurso, oyó el repiqueo de su móvil una y otra vez, pero lo obvió. No quería hablar con nadie. Necesitaba estar solo. Pero la persistente llamada de James lo desconcentró, así que atendió

-Cullen, tú y yo almorzaremos en tu casa a eso de las dos de la tarde. No excusas, no negaciones. ¿Me oyes?- "ordenó" su amigo James, tácitamente

-Está bien-

-Nos encontramos en la entrada de tu edificio a las dos-

-Ok- y colgó, para seguir tocando las obras más tristes de los compositores más famosos, que a él tanto le gustaban

-¿Rosalie está en su oficina?- dijo Isabella, entrando al piso de gerencia, y hablándole a la asistente de esta.

-Si señorita Swan- contestó, y sin esperar respuesta, entró a la oficina, mientras la rubia empresaria, estaba atendiendo una llamada telefónica. Se sentó frente a ella, y esperó a que terminara.

-Isabella, que te trae por aquí- dijo Rosalie de forma cordial

-Necesito que te hagas cargo del negocio por unos días... o semanas-

-¿Qué sucede?... ayer no llegaste a la cena con los inversionistas...-

-Necesito desaparecer...-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Rosalie un tanto desconcertada por el semblante que traía Isabella aquella mañana. La hija de Charles Swan no era de las mujeres que se dejaba caer al trabajo con ropa casual o "normal". Menos con el rostro estropeado por ojeras o sus ojos hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando por hora, como se veía en aquel momento. Eso la alertó.

-No, no estoy bien. Por lo mismo necesito irme de aquí. ¿Puedes quedarte al mando? Jane te ayudará con todo lo que necesites, si es necesario, dejaré un poder para que firmes y tomes decisiones...-

-¡Alto ahí Isabella! Dime una cosa, pretendes retirarte del negocio, o pretendes suicidarte... ¿Qué es eso de dejar poderes y desligarte?¿qué pasa?-

-Pasa que no quiero estar aquí. Necesito tiempo para mí. No puedo explicarte nada más, ayúdame con esto, por favor...- aquel fue un ruego, haciendo que los ojos de Isabella se nublaran de lágrimas, otra vez.

-Bien, te ayudaré. ¿A dónde vas?-

-No lo sé aun. Y mientras menos gente lo sepa, es mejor- dijo, secándose las lágrimas

-¿Iras al extranjero?-

-No, no sé... ni se con claridad el tiempo que estaré afuera-

-Entiendo. Da señales de vida de vez en cuando, por favor-

-Lo haré. Gracias Rosalie- dijo, y salióintempestivamente de la oficina, ahora rumbo a la suya

-¡Jane, a mi oficina, ahora!- le dijo, aunque más bien gritó, mientras cruzaba la secretaría. Jane, asustada frente a su jefa, se levantó temblando, tomando su block de notas y dirigiéndose a la oficina de gerencia, frente a la también asustadiza mirada de las dos secretarias que trabajan junto a ella.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó Jane desde la puerta, mientras observaba a su jefa ordenar algunos papeles y guardar otros en su maletín. Jane también se percató del rostro contraído de Isabella, y la preocupó.

-Jane, estaré afuera un par de semanas. Rosalie queda a cargo de todo. Aquí hay un poder para eventualidades, en caso que haya que firmar documentos importantes o echarle mano al dinero, o cosas como esas- dijo, firmando un documento y extendiéndose a Jane.

-Isabella, que pasa...- preguntó acercándose al escritorio con lentitud

-No descuides la oficina, y cualquier cosa que Rosalie necesite, ayúdala...- decía Isabella, mientras frenéticamente seguía guardando documentos, sacando algunas cosas de las gavetas y poniéndolas en su maletín

-¡Bella, detente! ¡¿qué sucede?- dijo casi en un grito desesperado

-Sucede que me estoy pudriendo por dentro Jane. Sucede que quiero irme de aquí, que quiero estar sola, lejos. Sucede que acabo de darme cuenta quien soy en realidad, y no me gusta...- respondió, de pie detrás de su escritorio frente a Jane, con ambas manos sobre la base del estudio, y su cabeza baja, derrotada, y aguantando que las lágrimas no siguieran fluyendo. Aunque fuese imposible.

-¡¿Qué paso?-

-Nada Jane. No puedo hablar ahora...-

-¿Regresaras?-

-Regresaré. Cuida de esto mientras no estoy, por favor- dijo, cerrando su bolso

-Bella, déjame ayudarte...- suplicó Jane, ahora como amiga, uniéndose al llanto de Isabella.

-Has hecho demasiado por mí, no quiero descargar mi mierda sobre ti-

-Bella, soy tu amiga, te quiero, quiero ayudarte- le dijo, y es que sabía que algo había pasado, dejando mal herida a su amiga

-Por lo mismo Jane. Confía en mí, solo necesito tiempo a solas-

-Escríbeme o llámame Bella-

-Lo haré Jane. Te lo prometo- dijo, y salió de la oficina, rumbo a su casa a preparar las maletas para ir... a cualquier parte.

-Tanya, debes ir a buscar el vestido a mi apartamento. Está en mi cuarto, en una caja blanca sobre mi cama. ¡Edward no lo debe ver, por nada del mundo, me oyes!-

-Sí Alice, cálmate. Tengo las llaves de tu apartamento. No hay nadie, así que iré por él y saldré enseguida-

-Ve entonces Tanya! Voy rumbo a tu apartamento, ahí lo probaremos y veremos si necesita más arreglos-

-Como digas jefa- contestó Tanya, divertida, y subió rumbo al departamento de Edward y sus hermanos. Cuando estuvo allí, se dirigió al cuarto de Alice, y vio la gran caja sobre la cama. La abrió y vio el papel arroz que cubría la tela marfil de su vestido. Se tentó a sacarlo y levantar el vestido por fin terminado. Se sintió emocionada al ver que su sueño se cumpliría tal y como ella se lo imaginó, sin que nada lo estropease...

Tanya oyó que la puerta principal del departamento se abrió, y escuchó la voz de James y la de su novio. Enseguida miró el vestido.

-¡Mierda!- dijo, bajito, guardando el vestido con premura, antes que Edward la descubriera allí con él. Afanada en doblarlo con cuidado, comenzó a oír la conversación que los dos amigos comenzaron a tener en la sala, a escasos metros de ella:

-Entonces, habla Cullen. Traes cara de zombie. Dime que sucedió...- inquirió James, en tono muy serio, mientras se ubicaba en el sillón de la sala

-No sé si quiero hablar de ello...- asumió Edward, mientras se servía un trago

-Habla Edward, maldita sea. ¿Se trata de... ella, verdad-

-¡Maldición Witherland! Ella es como la peor de las drogas. Sabes que consumirlas puede llevarte incluso a la muerte, pero aun así, no puedes contra la adicción que provocan después que las has... probado-

-¿Probado?¿Has probado... la droga... esa droga?- preguntó James, dubitativo, mientras que Tanya, escondida en la pieza de su cuñada, estaba confundida, no entendiendo el "código" en el que hablaban los amigos. _"¿Edward está consumiendo droga_?" Sacó ella por conclusión

-No sé qué me pasó... intenté evitarlo, detenerme... pero fue más fuerte que yo...-

-Edward, ¿me estás diciendo que tuviste un desliz con la Swan?- preguntó James, dejando de usar la alegoría de la droga para aquella charla. Mientras Tanya sintió un nudo en su estómago, un dolor que se posó en su pecho cuando oyó aquello, esperando que Edward respondiera negativamente ante esa pregunta. Pero la negativa nunca llego, pues Edward solo asintió a la pregunta de James -¡Maldita sea Edward!¿cuándo pasó?¿cómo? ¡Y por qué demonios no me lo había contado!-

-¡Contarte para qué James! Desde la primera vez que sucedió, lo he tratado de olvidar...-

-¿La primera vez que sucedió?¿no ha sido sólo una vez Edward?- inquirió James, lleno de rabia por la estupidez que su amigo había cometido. Del otro lado de la sala, en la recamara, Tanya se había dejado caer al piso, con su corazón trizado, sofocando el sollozo que estaba a punto de comenzar a salir de ella.

-Durante una de las clases, en la fiesta... y anoche. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo, convencerme que fue sin importancia, un desliz que no significó nada...-

-¿Y lo fue Edward?¿Fue algo sin importancia?¿De verdad no significó nada?- preguntó James, ante lo que Edward sólo bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado. –Ok, no tienes que responderme eso... pero dime, qué tipo de encuentro tuviste con ella...-

-¡James, por favor!-

-¡Échalo fuera Edward! Estas desesperado por desahogarte con alguien...-

-Nos besamos... nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así con un beso, tantas sensaciones que... pero aun así, no quería esto James, lo sabes, no lo quería. Pero su cercanía me desarma...- las palabras salían de la boca de Edward de forma descontrolada, sin poderlas retener

-¿Sólo besos Edward?-

-A inicio de semana, recibí una invitación a una despedida de soltero, la que enseguida supuse que venia de parte de ustedes. Emmett ya me había hablado que la fiesta seria el jueves, por lo que todo calzaba en la invitación y en lo que mi hermano me había dicho. Anoche fui al lugar acordado, esperando encontrármelos a ustedes... un hotel cinco estrellas, una suite elegante... pensé que me estaban jugando una broma... hasta que la vi llegar...-

-¡Por todos los cielos Edward!-

-Sentí tanta ira contra ella, que le dije cosas que a ninguna mujer, en ninguna circunstancia le diría. La traté realmente mal después de saber que había sido ella la de la invitación. Fui hiriente, quería hacerle daño... y lo hice. Ella desistió de seguir seduciéndome y me pidió perdón, para después irse de allí...- relató, con su vista perdida en la alfombra de la sala

-Entonces no pasó nada más...-

-James, le pedí que no se fuera. Me sentí perdido con su lejanía en ese momento. En ese momento no quise nada más que a ella ahí conmigo...- terminó, susurrando la oración con vergüenza. James lo miró espantado, y es que él sabía que Edward podía caer, pero no hasta llegar a "eso", y no pensaba el el acto sexual, sino en el semblante de su amigo, de derrota, desconsuelo, agonía. No, esto no estaba bien, había traspasado los límites. Por lo mismo, cuando Edward le dijo lo último, James se levantó como un resorte, agarrando su cabellera rubia y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-¡Mierda Cullen!¿estabas ebrio?- le preguntó, pensando en que quizás el alcohol podría haber contribuido...

-No estaba bebido. Cedí. Cedí al infierno. Un deseo desmedido por ella, torrentes eléctricos me recorren en cuerpo cuando la tengo cerca, desde la primera vez que la vi. Anoche casi pierdo el juicio... y creo que lo perdí... no pensé en nada más... lo quería todo de ella para mí, odie a cada hombre que estuvo con ella antes que yo... después me sentí miserable. Aun me siento miserable...- desde la desesperación hasta el abatimiento, así habló Edward.

-Demonios Edward, ¿y qué harás ahora?¿sigues con la idea del matrimonio?-

-¡Tanya es mi salvación! ¡Yo la amo, no quiero echarme atrás...no lo haré!- estalló con desespero, levantándose también de su asiento para enfrentar a James

-Edward por favor... ¿tú salvación, tú amor?- bufó, y continuó -ahora dime la última cosa, ¿te arrepientes de todo lo que pasó con esa mujer?-

-Claro que estoy arrepentido... pero no puedo hacer nada por regresar el tiempo... y no puedo negar tampoco lo que ella me provoca James, es más fuerte que yo...-

-Adicción y perdición-

-Me siento ahogado James, larguémonos de aquí por favor...- dijo Edward, saliendo de su letargo

-¿Hablarás con Tanya sobre esto?-

-¿Y hacerla sufrir?¿justo antes de nuestra boda? No James... sé que se lo tendré que decir, pero no ahora...-

-Larguémonos de aquí Cullen...ahora yo necesito un trago fuerte después de toda la mierda que me has contado...- dijo James, poniéndose de pie junto a su amigo, y saliendo raudos del apartamento, rumbo a cualquier lugar.

Tanya estaba aferrada a su estómago, echada sobre el piso en un rincón del cuarto, sintiendo como el alma caía pedazo a pedazo, dejándola ahí como un ser inerte, sin vida.

-Por Dios, que fue esto...- decía, mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno, devastada y destruida. Ella hubiese mil veces preferido oír que Edward estaba ebrio y que no sabía lo que hacía, y no aquella confesión sobre las sensaciones que esa mujer le hacía sentir –Y dice que me ama...- Tanya sentía que el destino se estaba burlando de ella, que Edward se estaba burlando de ella –Edward...por qué...- lloraba, lloraba, sintiendo que cada lágrima era como hiel que bajaba por sus ojos, dejando sensaciones amargas en ella... lo único que quería era morir, pues su vida era Edward, su futuro era Edward, su alma era Edward... y ahora, todo eso estaba destruido, dejando malherida sobre la desdicha y la incertidumbre. Y esa mujer que había llegado a robarle lo que era suyo, haciendo que ese pensamiento, la imagen de esa mujer que fue tan cordial y amable con ella, no hizo más que burlarse, la lleno de rabia e ira, potente rabia: _"¡Maldita, mil veces maldita!"_

Isabella metió en su maleta lo justo y necesario para pasar una temporada en un lejano pueblito al norte de Roma, lugar en donde Rosalie tenía una especie de refugio alejado de la ciudad, y que le ofreció para que pasara allí su "retiro". Había tomado un vuelo que saldría a primera hora del día sábado. Le había hablado a su madre, y le había dicho que se presentó un problema de último momento en Estados Unidos, una urgencia que ella personalmente tenía que atender, y que no sabía cuánto tiempo demoraría. Renée supo por el tono de voz que algo andaba mal con su hija, pero Isabella le pidió que confiara en ella, que la estaría llamando, y que estaría bien.

Así que estaba todo listo. Ahora, tomaría un baño de espuma que pretendía que la ayudase a relajarse y luego dormiría, para mañana estar muy temprano en el aeropuerto y alejarse de aquí.

Pensaba en ello, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta de su recamara la interrumpieron de sus planes mentales:

-Señorita, la buscan abajo...-

-¿Quién?-

-No lo sé, dijo que era urgente y que no se marcharía hasta verla...- cuando la empleada dijo eso, el corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir con rapidez, imaginándose la sola idea de que pudiera ser Edward que venía por ella. Así que decidió bajar corriendo las escaleras y cerciorarse por sí misma si sus deseos eran ciertos.

Cuando llegó a la sala, buscó la imagen masculina que deseaba ver, pero en vez de eso vio la silueta femenina de una mujer rubia que esperaba por ella

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar...- le dijo la mujer a Isabella, quien se paralizó, sabiendo que una bomba había explotado y que ella era una de las responsables.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola señoritas, acá les dejo actualizacion de la historia. Espero que la disfruten. Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc, etc... Va dedicado a ustedes con mucho cariño =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enlace Cullen Denali<strong>

Tanya Denali, después de haberse quedado encerrada llorando en el cuarto de Alice por más de una hora, tomó la "maldita caja" con el vestido de novia adentro y se fue a su apartamento a tomar una larga ducha, y beber un vodka, mientras decidía qué era lo que haría. Lo primero ir a encarar a Isabella Swan y volcar sobre ella toda la mierda que ella y Edward le habían obligado a tragar... y con Edward... con Edward aun no sabía qué haría.

Así que se dirigió, cuando ya estaba oscuro, a la casa de Isabella Swan, la que conocía después que el mismo Edward le dijera donde se encontraba.

Cuando llegó, una amable empleada le preguntó que necesitaba, y ella, sin esperar invitación, entró a la casa, y preguntón con rudeza por Isabella. La empleada le dijo que no estaba disponible, y ella amenazó diciendo que de ahí no se movería hasta que hablara con ella, por lo que la sirvienta corrió escalera arriba en busca de su patrona.

Cuando la sintió, se volteó para enfrentársele:

-Tú y yo debemos hablar...-

-Tanya, yo...-

- Maldita seas Isabella, arruinaste mi vida-dijo, con la mandíbula tensa, al igual que sus puños

-Perdóname, te lo suplico...- como muy pocas veces ha ocurrido en la vida de Isabella, ella, en una sola oración, pidió perdón y suplicó.

-¿Qué maldita cosa pretendes?¿ser la amante de Edward mientras yo esté casada con él?-

-Jamás...- respondió sorprendida. Isabella quería decirle tantas cosas a Tanya, pedirle perdón de tantas maneras, que supiera que estaba arrepentida de haber provocado esto, pero Tanya simplemente no la dejaría hablar

-¡Entonces! Porque maldita razón no te buscaste a otro para tu revolcón habitual, por qué lo buscaste a él, a MI novio...- gritó la rubia mujer

-Yo... no sé...-

-Claro que no sabes nada. Ni con todo el dinero que cargas encima sabes lo que es el amor. No sabes de fidelidad, no sabes de lealtad... no sabes de respeto... ¡No sabes nada!- la furia y el orgullo herido, fluían desmedidos del interior de Tanya

-Me merezco todas y cada una de las palabras de rabia que me dices, y tienes razón en cada una de ellas... Yo no sé nada, no tengo nada...-

-¡Por supuesto, y como no tienes nada, deseas la misma suerte para los demás!- dijo irónicamente, enseguida agregó en un grito -¡Vive y deja vivir, maldita sea! ¡Aléjate, desaparece de nuestras vidas!-

-Es lo que intento, desde ahora...-

-Desde ahora que has arruinado todo lo que soñé para mí, con el hombre que... amo-

-Tu futuro junto a él no tiene por qué arruinarse... lo que sucedió conmigo... fue un error... él te ama...-

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! Yo veré que resuelvo sobre mi futuro...-

-Perdona Tanya, perdóname...-

-Isabella, las mujeres como tú nunca serán felices. Nunca- concluyó Tanya, con su ira dominándole por completo y haciéndose presentea través de las lágrimas. Comenzó a sentir nauseas en aquel lugar, le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar, así que antes de desplomarse en el radiante suelo de aquella enorme mansión, salió corriendo, ante el evidente estado de shock en el que Isabella Swan se encontraba. Y es que pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza en ese minuto: _"¿Edward se atrevió a contarle... lo que... sucedió?¿por qué?¿para qué? Pero si algo fuera a cambiar...él sólo hubiese llamado... Demonios, me merezco todo lo que esa mujer me dijo... eso y más..." _con aquellos cuestionamientos en su cabeza, salió de la sala y caminó rumbo al elegante baño de su dormitorio, en donde llenaría la bañera y se daría un baño de tina, desahogando su pena y vergüenza, y preguntándose si había para sus pecados algún tipo de redención que le permitiera en el futuro ser feliz,_ "¿o sería como Tanya lo había vaticinado, que personas como yo, nunca seremos felices?" _se preguntó, mientras lloraba dentro de la tina llena de espuma, abrazada a sus rodillas, como una niña desamparada.

Tanya dio vueltas por horas en su carro por los alrededores de Londres, pasando por alto las innumerables llamadas pedidas de su madre, sus hermanas, Alice y él... Edward. No podía dejar de llorar, estaba perdida, no sabía qué sería de ella de ahora en adelante. Pensaba que si la conversación que había tenido con Isabella la había dejado así, no quería pensar en cómo sería enfrentar a Edward... "_Edward, Edward... mi Edward... por qué..."_ pensaba, derramando lagrimas con descontrol. ¿Qué haría?, mañana se casaba y no sabía que hacer: si agarrar sus cosas y desaparecer para olvidar, o enfrentar a Edward y escupirle toda su rabia como lo había hecho con Isabella, y perdonarlo. "¡No, no, no!" decía, mientras golpeaba el manubrio del coche, mientras esperaba la luz de un semáforo cambiar su color para avanzar.

Eran ya las diez de la noche, y ella, llorando aun, fumaba un cigarro, cosa no habitual en ella, contemplando la bahía desde el imponente puente, intentando relajarse con el viento que soplaba... pero nada le ayudaba.

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntó. Después de un momento, decidió dar señales de vida a Alice, quien no dejaba de insistir con las llamadas: _Alice, estoy tomándome un tiempo para mí. Mañana nos vemos en mi apartamento. Un beso._ Y pulsó "enviar".

Tanya no tenia claridad sobre qué haría. Nada estaba claro.

El día sábado diez de noviembre, día del enlace "Cullen Denali" había llegado. Tanya por un lado, aguantó estoicamente los cuestionamientos de su madre que no dejaba de preguntarle donde había estado el día anterior, además de las escrutantes miradas de sus hermanas, que sospechaban que algo andaba mal con ella. Pero no dijo nada. A Edward no fue capaz de contestarle sus llamadas, sólo le envió un texto que decía que por "regla" no se podían ver hoy antes de la boda... y que ella estaba bien. Nada más.

Alice llegó a medio día, como lo presupuestaron, para ayudar a la novia. Cuando le vio las ojeras, se espantó:

-¡Tanya! ¡Qué hiciste! Por Dios, no hago milagros... ¡Mira tu rostro, te ves como enferma!...- le reprochó. "_Es que estoy enferma..." _pensó ella.

-Pesadillas Alice, estoy nerviosa, y algo sensible... perdóname-

-Bueno bueno, manos a la obra entonces. Veamos como arreglamos esto- dijo, comenzando a trabajar con maquillaje en el rostro de Tanya, mientras ella contemplaba su alrededor con espanto y con incertidumbre.

Edward contemplaba su esmoquin tendido sobre su cama, sintiendo una amargura en su interior, como un mal presentimiento. El día anterior, después que logró desahogarse con James, intentó buscar a Tanya y refugiarse en ella. Ella era su redención, ella era su salvación... aunque durante momentos, sintió el deseo de correr hacia Isabella... pero detuvo ese impulso, con mucho esfuerzo. Aquel día comenzaría una nueva vida con la mujer que amaba, y dejaría todo atrás, sus errores y sus desaciertos, todo sería olvidado al lado de su mujer.

-¿Estas bien, hijo?- dijo Carlisle, entrando al cuarto del novio de improviso

-Si... sí. Ya sabes, algo nervioso-

-Es normal, ¿no tendrías que estar vestido ya?-

-Sí, enseguida... ¿pero estamos a tiempo, no?-

-Si Edward- dijo Carlisle, acercándose a su hijo, posando una mano sobre su hombre –Hijo, tu vida cambiará de aquí en adelante. Sabes que deseo que seas feliz, ¿verdad? Y no olvides que frente a cualquier cosa, aquí estoy hijo, para ayudarte y apoyarte. Cuentas siempre conmigo- Edward asintió. Si su padre supiera...

-Gracias papá- respondió, intentando sonreír, aunque fuera solo un poco

-Bueno, voy a ver si tu madre está lista, ya sabes cuánto tardan las mujeres en arreglarse...-

-Claro-

-James acaba de llegar-

-Dile que pase...- le pidió, suspirando. Ya sabía lo que tendría que soportar con James allí. Terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y dirigirse hasta el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha antes de vestir su "esplendido esmoquin". Por supuesto, James entró antes de que él se refugiara bajo los chorros de agua.

-Entonces Cullen, ¿listo para esto?-

-Sí, estoy listo-

-¿No darás tu brazo a torcer?-

-No, no lo haré. ¿Viniste a atormentarme? ¿A caso no tienes que ir por tu novia?-

-Sí, precisamente voy por ella en un rato, pero antes quería pasar a cerciorarme de que estabas bien..-

-¿Bien?- le dio como respuesta, luego bufó

-Oye, no estoy aquí para burlarme. Hombre, eres como mi hermano, y me preocupa verte así. Si llegas a arrepentirte de esto, sabes que cuentas conmigo, y lo digo en serio-

-Quiero comenzar mi vida desde cero junto a Tanya, no deseo más nada ahora-

-Ok amigo mío. Ahora metete bajo la regadera y relájate. Nos vemos en la iglesia dentro de un rato-

-Allá nos vemos- contestó Edward. James se le acercó y le dio un abrazo de hermandad, el que Edward respondió con gratitud. Después de todo, James era como su "diario de vida" o su "conciencia parlante". De no ser por él, seguro habría estallado.

-¡¿Ahora son gays?- dijo Emmett, entrando al dormitorio de Edward y sorprendiéndolos en aquella escena.

-¡Cállate Emmett!- le dijo James, apartándose de Edward. Luego pasó por el lado de Emmett y le dijo: -Es un secreto...-

-Son unos asquerosos- contestó Emmett, ante lo que Edward sólo atinó a rodar los ojos y meterse por fin bajo la ducha, mientras James salía, dando fuertes carcajadas.

Edward Cullen, sus padres y hermanos, además de María, la madre de Tanya, y las brujas de sus hermanas, ya estaban instalados en la entrada de la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados.

-Muy bien Edward, te deseo suerte...- dijo Jasper, cuando saludó a su colega docente. Venía acompañado de la misma mujer con quien asistió a la fiesta de Renée, Victoria.

-Gracias Jasper-

-Espero algún día dar este paso tan importante, con alguien... igual de importante...- dijo, dándole una mirada furtiva a Alice, quien estaba prácticamente escondida detrás de la figura de su hermano Emmett, roja como un tomate. Edward carraspeó cuando se percató de las miraditas. Enseguida saludó a Victoria. Estaba en eso, cuando vio acercarse a Renée, junto a Rosalie Hale. Detrás de ellas venia James, acompañado de Jane... _"¿Y ella...?"_se preguntó Edward.

-Oh Edward, te ves tan guapo- dijo Renée

-Renée, no eres imparcial-

-Edward, espero que no sea molestia haber traído a Rosalie. Isabella tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir fuera del país...- _"¡¿Qué, emergencia?¿Fuera del país?... ¡Ok Cullen, sácate a esa mujer de una vez por todas de la cabeza, estás en tu boda, maldita sea!"_

-No hay problema Renée- le dijo a su jefa, en seguida le habló a la rubia mujer –Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Rosalie-

-Eres muy amable Edward...-

-¡Somos amables, es un gen familiar, y tenemos otras virtudes además!- intervino Emmett, parándose junto a su hermano, encandilado ante la presencia de la mujer que le había quitado el aliento hace tiempo ya. Edward solo rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-Lo dudo, incluso, dudo que tú seas hermano de Edward. Con su permiso- dijo la mujer, dándole una señal de desprecio a Emmett con la mirada, y enseguida una sonrisa a Edward.

-Cambia la cara Emmett, pareces un bobo- dijo Edward, observando a su hermano, quien en verdad había quedado como bobo después de ese encuentro

-No me rindo, no me rindo- repetía el mayor de los Cullen.

Jane, que venia escoltada por James, se acercó a Edward, y le estrechó la mano con amabilidad

-Que seas muy feliz, Edward- deseo la chica sinceramente. Si Isabella había desistido de venir, si había decidido a largarse y dejar que Edward siguiera con su vida, era una señal. Él se merecía ser feliz. Isabella también.

-Gracias Jane- atinó a decir el novio, un tanto nervioso.

-¡Hay que entrar Edward! Tanya está por llegar- avisó Esme, mientras arreglaba el cuello del traje de novio.

Las primeros en entrar fueron Carmen, Irina y Kate Denali. Le siguieron Alice, Carlisle y Emmett. Detrás, del brazo de su madre, Esme, Edward entró a la iglesia, ante las miradas sonrientes de los asistentes. Al llegar al altar, se ubicó adelante, junto a su padre a esperar el ingreso de su novia.

La melodía de FelixMendelssohn comenzó a sonar dulcemente, haciendo aparecer por la puerta de la iglesia a la novia tomada del brazo de su padre.

Tanya no había podido dejar de llorar. Alice, sus hermanas y su madre habían reparado su maquillaje varias veces. Le pedían que se tranquilizara, y ella lo intentaba. Pero no podía. Finalmente, después de una infusión que su madre preparó para ella, logró relajarse un poco. Por supuesto, hasta que pisó la iglesia, y vio a toda la gente. Se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su padre, intentando parar el temblor de su cuerpo. Y su llanto, que había vuelto a emerger. Observó la ornamentación de la iglesia, que estaba tal cual como ella lo había imaginado. Miró a la gente, y allí estaban las personas que ella esperó encontrar. Y luego miró a Edward, y vio que era el hombre con quien ella deseó dar este pasó. Sintió más deseos de llorar.

Edward, cuando vio acercarse a Tanya, quedó impactado por la belleza y la angelicalidad que ella representaba en aquel momento. Un ángel redentor, su salvadora. Su amada, porque él la amaba, o eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Imaginó, en aquellos escasos minutos, su futuro junto a Tanya, y visualizó que sería perfecto. Deseó que así fuese. Él en ese momento, dejaría su pasado y sus errores atrás, y se concentraría en ser feliz y hacer feliz a la mujer a quien él había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida. Tanya.

Cuando al fin ella llegó junto a Edward, se paralizó. Él, extendió su mano y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Luego tomó su mano, infundiéndole tranquilidad, mientras la miraba con... esperanza. Ella suspiró, le dio un beso a su padre, y junto a Edward se ubicó en el altar, frente al cura, quien comenzó la ceremonia:

-Amados hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace de esta joven pareja, Tanya y Edward, quienes frente a Dios vienen a tomar sus votos de amor y fidelidad, uniéndose en sagrado matrimonio- comenzó a decir el cura. Mientras Tanya y Edward oían aquellas palabras, con sensaciones en ambos muy ajenas a la felicidad.

**Inicio y fin**

La ceremonia se realizó con la normalidad presupuestada, frente a la "aparente" emoción de los novios. Pero esa normalidad que quedó claudicada en ese momento:

-Edward Cullen,¿aceptas a Tanya Denali como tu mujer, y prometes respetarla, honrarla y amarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el cura, mirando a Edward, quien respondió con toda seguridad:

-Sí, acepto-

-Tanya Denali, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo, y prometes respetarlo, honrarlo y amarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó ahora el cura dirigiéndose a la novia, quien en ese momento comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin poder retenerlas, y a temblar, mientras un dolor se posaba en su vientre. Edward la observó con el ceño fruncido, y apretó su mano para que ella lo mirara. Tanya no supo si aquello fue para peor o para mejor pero enseguida tomó una decisión, y respondió, sin quitarle la vista a los ojos de Edward:

-No- dejándose oír al instante un murmullo colectivo de histeria entre los asistentes. Se soltó del agarré de la mano de Edward, quien estaba en una especie de estado de shock, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Tanya dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con una extraña lentitud por el pasillo, mientras que sus hermanas la siguieron, tratando de detenerla, preguntándoles qué demonios le sucedía

-¡Déjenme en paz!- les dijo, cuando Irina logró agarrarla por el brazo. Se zafó de su hermana, y echó a correr para meterse dentro del d auto, ante la mirada sorprendida del viejo chofer que esperaba la llegada de los novios, y no de la "novia fugitiva".

-¡Sáqueme de aquí!- ordenó Tanya, subiendo al coche

-¿A dónde... a dónde la llevo señorita?-

-¡A cualquier parte! Usted sólo arranque el maldito auto... ¡Qué espera!- gritó, y al chofer no le quedó de otra que obedecer. "_Wow...como en las películas..."_ pensó el hombre, sorprendido, mientras daba marcha al vehículo, acelerando luego de la demanda de la novia, quien lloraba con descontrol dentro del auto.

Edward se quedó estático en el altar, frente a las frenéticas preguntas de sus padres, quienes al igual que el resto estaban tratando de buscar alguna explicación.

-¿Edward, hijo?- preguntaba su madre, pero Edward estaba en otra parte -Hijo por Dios...-

-¡Tú, tú tuviste que haber hecho algo para que ella hiciera lo que hizo! ¡Qué demonios hiciste!- inquirió Irina a Edward, agarrándolo por la solapa de su traje, y zarandéandolo

-Irina por Dios, cálmate- Carmen, la madre de las hermanas Denali, intentaba controlar a la mayor de sus hijas

-Hija, guardemos la compostura, estamos en la casa de Dios...- intervino el cura, quien se mantuvo junto al shockeado novio todo el tiempo

-¡Me vale donde esté! Yo sólo exijo saber que este tipo me diga qué le hizo a mi hermana- gritó. Entonces Edward reaccionó. Apartó de su camino a la loca de Irina, y caminó rápido por el pasillo de la iglesia. Una vez afuera, vio que no había señales de Tanya por ninguna parte.

-Tanya, por Dios...- susurró, entendiendo que de alguna manera ella debe de haberse enterado, pero ¿cómo?... _"¡¿Isabella?¿Ella se lo contó? ¡Por un demonio! ¡Cómo no lo preví!"_ dijo, sentándose en los escalones de cemento que estaban en la entrada, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Un coche se estacionó, en frente de donde Edward estaba sentado. James había salido tras su amigo, y entendió que debía sacarlo de ahí, antes que los "buitres" vinieran por él

-Cullen, hermano, larguémonos de aquí- dijo James, acercándose a su amigo. Edward se levantó y obedeció a su amigo.

-Tus padres se encargarán de pedir las disculpas y dar explicaciones...- añadió James

-¡¿Explicaciones? Pero si todos vieron lo que sucedió-

-Cómo sea...-

-¿Y Jane? No puedes dejarla sola...-

-Ella se irá con Renée y Rosalie-

-Fue ella... ella le dijo a Tanya...- dijo Edward, con la mirada perdida, mientras sacaba conclusiones en voz alta, pensando en que Isabella había develado lo de la pasada noche para apartar a Tanya de su lado. Pero James no lo entendió así

-¡¿Jane? ¿Por qué metes a mi chica en esto..?-

-No hablo de ella. Hablo de Isabella. No entiendo cual pudo ser otro motivo de por qué Tanya hizo esto- sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-No lo sé Edward. Es mejor que no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo. Llegará el momento de que tengas que encarar a Tanya, allí sabrás lo que ocurrió-

-¿Sabes de Isabella?-

-Jane me dijo que se había ido...-

-¿Sabes algo que yo no?-

-Edward, déjalo así...-

-Habla James-

-Jane me comentó que "ella" había ido ayer a la oficina a delegar su trabajo en Rosalie, porque debía salir de aquí, "desaparecer" dijo. Jane me comentó que estaba cabizbaja, triste, diferente. Que se fue, y no ledijo donde iría ni cuando regresaría. Pero insistió que no era la misma- comentó James mientras conducía rumbo a su apartamento. Edward no sabía que pensar. Ni que hacer.

Una vez los dos amigos llegaron, Edward encendió su teléfono para cerciorarse de tener alguna señal por parte de Tanya. Pero nada. Había un centenar de llamadas perdidas, su familia la gran mayoría.

-¿Un wisky Cullen?- dijo James, extendiéndole una copa de licor a su amigo

-Por favor- aceptó.

-Cullen, intenta descansar ahora. Deja que pase un poco de tiempo antes de volver a aparecer...-

-No sé si pueda descansar James. Esto es tan...- dejó inconclusa la oración, sin encontrar un adjetivo prudente para reflejar cómo se sentía frente a lo que había pasado. Además de la desesperación por saber dónde estaba Tanya. Necesitaba hablar con ella. La necesitaba.

-¿Se ha sentido traicionado alguna vez en su vida?- preguntó Tanya al chofer, quien había dado vueltas por Londres durante horas. Además, por orden de Tanya, había comprado una botella de ron, el cual ella comenzó a beber directamente desde la botella, mientras sentada en el gran puente de Londres, vestida de novia, contemplaba la ciudad, sintiéndose algo más liviana. De vez en cuando, extendía la botella al chofer, quien se había acomodado junto a la triste novia fugitiva, para acompañarla en su desahogo.

-Muchas veces. Tengo cincuenta años señorita, he pasado por muchas penurias del alma-

-¿Y qué ha hecho para superarlas?-

-Dar la cara, hablar y escuchar. Señorita, todos cometemos errores. A veces lo hacemos sin pensar, sin la intención de dañar...-

-Verá: el hombre con quien me iba a casar, me engañó, se enamoró de otra mujer, y aun así, quería casarse conmigo, ¿qué le parece?¿le parece que actuó sin razón?¿le parece que actuó sin pensar?- cuestionó ella con ironía.

-No me toca juzgar, pero dele la opción de hablar...-

-¡Nunca tuvimos secretos! Siempre lo hablamos todos...o eso suponía. Sí él se sentía inseguro de lo que sentía por mí, ¡por qué mierda no me lo dijo!-

-Quien sabe señorita... ¿le dará la opción de hablar?-

-No sé. Pero mi vida junto a él se acabó-

-Quizás si la ama. Quizás lo que sucedió fue un desliz...-

-No hombre, no fue una calentura de momento... lo oi de sus labios... ni aun así me lo dijo...-

-A veces uno puede amar a dos personas a la vez. No me ha pasado, pero dicen que es común... si él decidió seguir adelante con su boda, quizás no era importante lo que pasó con la otra mujer, quizás sí fue un error...-

-Usted es de las personas que confía en la buena fe de todo el mundo, ¿no?-

-Creo que nos merecemos segundas oportunidades. Equivocarnos y aprender de los errores señorita- dijo el hombre. Isabella se quedó meditando en las palabras del hombre. Pero no la harían cambiar de opinión. Para ella y Edward no habría segundas oportunidades. Eso se propuso por orden de su razón. ¿Pero lo que le decía su corazón?

-Tanya no ha aparecido. Carmen y Eleazar están desesperados, ¿de verdad no sabes que ocurrió hijo?- preguntó Esme, al otro lado del teléfono a su hijo Edward

-No mamá. Aún no sé nada-

-Hijo, dónde estás...-

-Con James, en su apartamento. Creo que me quedaré aquí... necesito... quiero estar solo...-

-Entiendo hijo... ¿estás bien?-

-Sí mamá. sólo quiero descansar...-

-Cualquier cosa nos llamas. Tus hermanos están inquietos, Alice no ha dejado de llorar. Dicen que te quieren mucho-

-Dale un abrazo de mi parte madre. Mañana regresaré al apartamento, ¿si?-

-Te amo hijo-

-Y yo a ti mamá- dijo Edward a su madre, después soltó un gran suspiro y colgó.

-¿No hay noticias de Tanya aún?- preguntó James

-No, nada...-

-Ya anocheció... y amenaza lluvia...-

-No me ayudas a tranquilizarme con esos comentarios James-

-¿Por qué no salimos a buscarla?-

-Ella no haría ninguna estupidez. Quiere estar sola, la conozco. Volverá pronto con su familia, siempre se refugia en ellos cuando está triste... o se refugiaba en mí... antes-

-Entiendo...- asintió James.

Sonó el timbre de su departamento de forma estridente. James se apresuró a abrir. Edward estaba en el sillón, con uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, con su cabeza recostada en el respaldo. Así que no se percató quien era.

-Este... Edward... ejem... digamos que ya encontramos a Tanya- dijo nerviosamente James

-¿Qué?- respondió Edward, levantándose. Y entendió lo que quería decir su amigo. Tras de él, vestida aun de novia, aunque algo sucia, despeinada y con su maquillaje corrido, estaba Tanya, con su mirada de ira, dolor y rencor sobre Edward, y una botella vacía de licor en una de sus manos

-Bueno, este... emm... los dejaré para que hablen... yo estaré en mi cuarto... no se preocupen por mí... hablen... como si yo no estuviera... o quizás podría ir a ver a Jane...-

-¡James, por favor!-

-Ya entendí...- dijo, yéndose a su dormitorio. Edward y Tanya quedaron solos, frente a frente. La tensión del ambiente se hizo pesado, incómodo.

-Tanya...-

-Así que te revolcaste con Isabella Swan, ¿eh? ¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¡En nuestra luna de miel!- le gritó

-¿Cómo...?-

-¿Cómo lo supe? Verás- habló con ironía –entré ayer a tu apartamento, a medio día a buscar este lindo traje de novia que ves aquí, puesto aun en mí, que estaba en el cuarto de Alice. Debía sacarlo antes que lo vieras. Estaba deleitándome con su hermosura- insistía con la ironía –cuando te oí llegar. Oí tu lamentosa confesión con James...- _¡Mierda!_Pensó Edward, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza en señal de desesperación

-No quería que las cosas fueran de este modo...-

-¡¿Y qué querías? ¿Seguir engañándome en el matrimonio? Dime una cosa, ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con ella?-

-Tanya, yo no...-

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo! Te oí, y ella no lo negó-

-¿Hablaste con ella...?-

-¿Te preocupa que haya ofendido a tu amante? ¡Pues claro que hablé con ella! La muy maldita pensó que con pedirme perdón, usando un tono lastimero, que dicho sea de paso le sienta muy mal, iba a arreglar las cosas...-

-Escúchame Tanya...-

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí! Me destrozaste Edward, acabaste con mis ilusiones, acabaste con mi amor hacia ti... por un segundo deseé que lo que te oí decir no fuera más que una pesadilla... incluso que estabas borracho, que no sabías lo que hacías... pero hablaste de tu adicción a ella, de que lo que sientes es más fuerte que tú... ¡no puedo sacar de mi cabeza tu conversación con James...!- dijo, llorando con frustración. Edward intentó acercarse a ella.

-Tanya, yo te am...-

-¡No te atrevas a decir que me amas. No te sigas burlando de mí! Deja de fingir conmigo-

-Tanya...- dio otro paso a ella, pero enseguida se alzó en actitud defensiva

-¡No te me acerques! Me das asco...-

-Tanya... escúchame... no saco nada con negarte lo que pasó...me siento un miserable... eso también lo debes de haber oído... estoy arrepentido de haber cedido, y si no di marcha atrás con el matrimonio, es porque en verdad es contigo con quien quiero estar, es a ti a quien amo...- habló él, llorando

-Tú no me amas Edward...-

-Eres mi salvación Tanya...perdóname-

-¡Nunca! Tengo orgullo Edward, aunque no lo creas. Era todo lo que tenía que decir... y aunque no te lo mereces, me culparé de lo que ocurrió. Inventaré algo...no revelaré tus "pecaditos", no te preocupes. Tu familia no se merece sufrir ni pasar vergüenza por tus malditos errores-

-Tanya, no...- suplicó él

-Arruinaste mi vida, mi futuro... espero que puedas vivir con tu presente tan retorcido Edward- le espetó, furiosa aún, llorando

-¡Tanya, te lo suplico... yo te amo!- insistía él con llanto de arrepentimiento, de dolor por haberla dañado de ese modo. Ella no lo merecía.

-¡Basta! Ahora ve y busca a la mujer que en verdad amas... eres libre ahora Edward Cullen... eres libre- dijo de forma hiriente, secándose las lágrimas. Y sin más, dio media vuelta y salió.

Edward se dejó caer sobre el sillón, llorando, sintiendo su alama contraída, sucia, vacía. Lo que Tanya había hecho, era lo mínimo. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás con ella, sabía que la había perdido. Y se sintió perdido también. Solo, desolado, y absolutamente perdido.

_**PORFA! SI LEE, COMENTE... NECESITO DE LA RETROALIMENTACION DE PARTE DE USTEDES. **_

_**NO SEA CRUEL CON LA AUTORA. =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola señoritas, acá les dejo actualizacion de la historia. Espero que la disfruten. Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc, etc... Va dedicado a ustedes con mucho cariño =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Asumiendo<strong>

_"Quiero la suerte de un amor tranquilo, con sabor a fruta mordida, bebernos la vida en hamaca de red, saciando la sed con la saliva... ser tu pan, ser tu comida, todo amor que exista en esta vida, y algún veneno anti monotonía... Y si encontrara tu fuente escondida, alcanzo el pleno la miel y la herida, y el cuerpo entero como un huracán, boca, nuca, mano, y a tu mente paz... ser tu pan, ser tu comida, todo amor que exista en esta vida, y algún remedio que me de alegría... y algún remedio, que me de alegría..." ("Todo amor que exista en esta vida" Versionada por Pedro Aznar)_

Edward no pudo pegar pestaña aquella noche oscura y de tormenta que azotaba a Londres. Eso en sentido literal, y también figurado. Porque su interior estaba siendo asechado por una tormenta que amenazaba con arrasar con todo. Recordó la cara de Tanya cuando, unas horas antes, llegó al apartamento de James, cargando con una furia que él nunca había visto en ella. Herida y furiosa, y él frente a ella, culpable y mendigando su perdón. Pero el perdón no era algo que él mereciera. Por ahora. Y por otro lado recordó la noche en que se fundió en el infierno, en los brazos de la mujer que lo hacía, por momentos, perder la cordura. _"Dónde está... por qué escapó..."_

-¿Cullen?... vaya mi amigo... traes una cara... supongo que no pegaste un ojo anoche, ¿no?- dijo su amigo James, extendiéndole un tazón de café de grano muy cargado.

-Gracias, y no, no dormí-

-Bueno, debes esperar que las cosas se calmen, tomarte vacaciones quizás-

-Quizás James, quizás- concedió Edward, mientras bebía su café

-Anoche... ya sabes, sin querer oí la discusión... y me siento un poco culpable. Ella no tendría por qué haberse enterado de todo de esa forma... no usamos filtro, hablamos de forma cruda respecto a los hechos y a tus sentimientos-

-Eso da igual, ahora da exactamente lo mismo. No tuviste la culpa, en absoluto. La culpa es mía-

-Eso hecha por tierra tu teoría sobre la Swan... sobre si ella le contó...-

-Me extraña su actitud ahora. En vez de estas celebrando que no me casé, ella se fue...-

-Te lo dije, Jane me dijo que ella estaba diferente...-

-¡James! No quiero seguir hablando de ella, menos de lo que sucedió-

-Entiendo. Bueno, voy saliendo al gimnasio, trata de dormir un poco-

-Lo intentaré- dijo. James, respetando el dolor de su amigo, salió de su apartamento para dejarlo descansar. Aunque cuando salió del edificio, vio aparcar el carro de Emmett, quien salía con diligencia desde el coche, rumbo al edificio, en compañía de la pequeña Alice, y sus padres. "_Ah, Edward... veo que no podrás descansar..." _dijo, mientras seguía su camino.

Edward oyó el timbre, mientras seguía torturándose con los recuerdos. Intentó hacer caso omiso del sonido del "ring", pero no pudo. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar al resto y dar explicaciones.

-¡Oh Edward!- dijo Alice, quien se abalanzó sobre su hermano en cuanto este abrió la puerta. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía creer lo que Tanya, su supuesta "amiga" le había hecho a su hermano. Por supuesto, lo que Alice no sabía, era que el culpable allí era Edward

-Calma pequeña- dijo a su hermana, acariciándole la cabellera para tratar de tranquilizarla

-No puedo creer lo que ella te hizo Edward... anoche Carmen llamó avisando que Tanya había llegado, y que no quería hablar con nadie. ¡Maldita, como se atrevió!- estalló ella, furiosa contra el pecho de su hermano

-Alice, te lo suplico...-

-Alice por amor al cielo, quedamos en no ahogar ni presionar a Edward- le reprochó Esme, quien cuando Alice estuvo fuera de los brazos de Edward, ocupó ella su lugar.

-Hijo... no puedo creer que esto haya pasado...-

-Mamá... creo que todo tiene su explicación-

-Hijo, no estamos aquí para saber lo que sucedió. Estamos aquí porque somos tu familia, y te acompañaremos y apoyaremos...- comenzó a decir Carlisle, quien posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Edward sabía que no podía dilatar más las explicaciones. Todos estaban sacando conclusiones erradas, todos estaban culpando a Tanya, cuando en verdad, el único culpable había sido él. Y ahora era el momento de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos con su familia.

-Escúchenme, debo hablar con ustedes sobre lo que sucedió ayer-

-Edward, no es necesario-

-Para mí lo es papá-

-¿Hablaste con Tanya?- preguntó Emmett

-Sí, vino anoche. Pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo que ella hizo ayer fue -

-Ella dijo que no, Edward. El error fue suyo, así que no te culpes. ¿Por qué permitió que todo llegara hasta aquí? Si ella no estaba segura...- Alice estaba dejando salir su rencor en contra de Tanya, pero Edward no aguantó más, y la interrumpió, haciéndola callar:

-Alice, escúchame. Ella reaccionó quizás como cualquier mujer hubiese reaccionado... después de saber... de saber lo que hice-

-¿Edward?¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- preguntó Esme

-Mamá, cometí un error. Engañé a Tanya con otra mujer... días antes de la boda...- soltó aquella bomba, sabiendo que darle más vueltas al asunto, sería aun más perjudicial. Dicho esto, Esme se tensó y se apartó de los brazos de su hijo, y lo miró con espanto

-¡¿Qué? No, no... eso no puede ser... no serías capaz...- comenzó a decir Esme, impactada por lo que su hijo acababa de asumir

-¡¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz Edward? Tanya no se merecía eso... por Dios, y yo juzgándola...- gritó Alice con furia contra su hermano

-¡¿Quién es, Edward?- preguntó ahora Emmett, pero Esme intervino enseguida:

-¡No! No quiero saberlo, no queremos saber los detalles morbosos... esto ya es suficientemente shockante para mi...-

-Alice, Emmett, Esme, necesito que me dejen hablar a solas con Edward...

-¡Vámonos mamá... no soporto estar aquí!- dijo Alice, sacando del brazo a Esme, quien había comenzado a derramar lágrimas de dolor por el error que cometió su hijo. Emmett suspiró fuerte, y al pasar junto a Edward, palmeó su hombro y se retiró en silencio.

Edward estaba hundido en la vergüenza. Ver a su madre contraída por su culpa era algo casi insoportable para él. Ver a Alice gritándole con odio era algo que jamás había visto, que jamás pensó que vería. Pero se merecía esa reacción de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, aunque aquello lo sumiera aún más profundo en la miseria y la vergüenza que en ese momento sentía que se estaba hundiendo. Emmett, él por otro lado, siempre era condescendiente con él, aunque de seguro más tarde querría saber todo con lujo de detalle. Y su padre, Carlisle, quien había mantenido su característica calma y compostura, estaba frente a él, pensativo, respirando con calma, mientras pasaba su mano por su rubio cabello para tranquilizarse, gesto que el mismo Edward heredó.

-Te conozco mejor que tú a ti mismo. De alguna manera lo presentía, sabía que algo no marchaba bien con esto... y entre mis teorías estaba la presencia de otra mujer. Pero como te conozco tan bien, sé que no te hubieses metido con otra, si no hubiese existido algo más... fuerte...-

-Fue un error papá...-

-Claro que lo fue Edward, pero ayúdame a entenderlo...- dijo, calmadamente.

-Esa mujer sobrepasó todos mis límites, intenté evitarla por todos los medios... pero hubo un momento en que fue imposible... nuca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que ella: odio y deseo a la vez. Anhelo, desesperación, locura...-

-La amas...-

-Amo a Tanya-

-No estamos hablando de Tanya, estamos hablando de...-

-Lo que me pasa con ella... me confunde. No sé de qué se trata...-

-¿Estabas dispuesto a que fuera tu amante? Porque estabas dispuesto a seguir adelante con tu boda...-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue un error, ya te lo dije! Mis sentimientos por Tanya son reales, claros... con ella sería comenzar esta nueva vida desde cero, dejar a esa mujer en el pasado...-

-Hubiese sido una desgracia. En teoría es probable, pero en la práctica, finalmente la hubieses tenido como tu amante-

-¡No!-

-Edward, lo que te pasa con esa mujer, debe ser aún más fuerte de lo que tú mismo eras capaz de asumir. No hubiese llevado todo esto tan lejos si no sintieras por ella algo tan potente, olvidando incluso tu supuesto amor por Tanya. Pese a todo, no he de juzgaste Edward. Sabes que cometiste un error, lo has hablado con tu familia, y agradezco que nos digas la verdad. Ahora es necesario que pienses qué harás. Tanya está destrozada y prácticamente se culpa de lo que sucedió. Sus padres están avergonzados y no han recibido explicaciones. Deja que tu madre y tu hermana se tranquilicen, sabes que recibirás su apoyo eventualmente-

-Si no me perdonan, lo entendería...- dijo Edward en tono de derrota

-Esme no es así hijo, y lo sabes. Esto la alteró, dale tiempo. Ahora, medita y descansa. Pon tus ideas en orden y actúa conforme tu conciencia y tu corazón te indiquen.-

-Lo haré-

-Mañana tu madre y yo debemos regresar a Oxford, pero hijo, siempre que necesites hablar es cuestión de que me llames, y aquí estaré para ti. Y no actúes precipitadamente, deja que el tiempo pase...-

-Lo haré. Gracias papá-

-No hay problema. Hablaré con tu madre, quizás quiera venir antes que regresemos a Oxford. Ella te ama, lo sabes-

-Lo sé-

-Descansa hijo- dijo, abrazando a Edward, para luego salir en silencio, rogándole a Dios que iluminara y guiara a su hijo.

_Querida Jane:_

_¿Cuánto ha pasado desde mi viaje?¿Diez días, quince? Pues para mí ha sido un siglo. _

_Estoy en la ciudad del Vaticano mi pequeña y fiel amiga, donde se cierne un extraño ambiente de fe y religiosidad que me afecta. Sobre todo, cuando aquel viejo hombre vestido de blanco, se asoma al balcón de la Basílica de San Pedro, pregonando el amor y la paz de Dios, logrando que cientos de feligreses crean en sus palabras. Pero a mí me cuesta creer._

_He estado paseando por muchos lugares, intentando no pensar, pero se me hace difícil. Me pesa ahora más que nunca la soledad, porque no hay esperanza para mí. _

_¿Cuándo regresaré? No lo sé Jane. Creo que todo marcha bien en la empresa sin mí, así que nada me apura en volver._

_Y tú mi amiga, como estas. Como va tu romance. Cuéntame, como si estuviera frente a ti. _

_Una cosa, te suplico que guardes en secreto el lugar en donde me encuentro. No quiero más compañía que mi soledad..._

Jane leía y releía el correo electrónico que aquella tarde, su amiga Isabella había dejado para ella. Hubiese deseado volar hasta donde estaba y acompañarla, para demostrarle que no estaba sola como ella pensaba, y que quizás sí había esperanza de amor para ella. Porque la había. ¿Le comentaría lo del frustrado matrimonio?¿ Qué haría Bella cuando lo supiese?¿Volvería a comportarse como antes, encontrando el método para obtener lo que quería a cualquier precio, con mayor razón sabiendo que Edward ahora estaba desligado de su relación con Tanya?¿O realmente ella había cambiado, por Edward? _"Dios, ángeles del cielo, virgen María o quien sea, ilumínenme..."_ James, en todos estos días que habían pasado desde aquello, no había querido comentarle el porqué de la negativa de la novia, pese a que ella lo intuía. Lo único que había sabido, era que Edward había decidido pasar un tiempo en un pueblo a las afueras de Londres... "_Vaya, los dos escapando...", _y que regresaría dentro de unos días a retomar su trabajo en la universidad y en la sinfónica.

James, sutilmente también habría querido obtener información sobre la Swan, pero creyó en la palabra de Jane cuando le dijo, tristemente, que ni ella sabía dónde se encontraba, ni menos como estaba.

De cualquier forma, ambos querían ayudar a sus respectivos amigos, ¿pero cómo?

Isabella, diariamente, paseaba por la plaza de San Pedro, y se sentaba allí a observar todo a su alrededor. Cuando hablaba con su madre, lo hacia de forma escueta, no quería saber detalles de lo que sucedía en Londres, mucho menos de los maravillosos detalles de la "hermosa boda de Edward". Eso sería para ella flagelarse. Cruelmente. Cuando le escribió a Jane, no quiso preguntarle nada al respecto, y esperaba que ella no se lo comentara. Estaba intentando de no pensar en Edward Cullen, por difícil que eso fuera. Porque cada noche, se dormía con la sensación de los labios de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo. Con la sensación de sus jadeos en su oído, de sus manos recorriendo su piel. Y esos recuerdos ya eran suficiente tortura para ella. Ahora, estaba intentando reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para regresar a la realidad, y sobrevivir.

Edward, por su parte, después de hablar con su madre y escuchar sus regaños y consejos, había intentado comunicarse con Tanya, pero ella no accedía. Probablemente se quedaría en Oxford y no regresaría a Londres. Eso lo apenaba. Por otro lado, había decidido pasar una semana en Liverpool, donde residieron sus abuelos maternos. Allí, solo, cada noche bebía wisky, intentando olvidar como fue que una noche calló en las llamas de hades, consumiéndose en el fuego, dulce y abrazador, delicado y doloroso, fragante y desquiciado. Todo ello con el nombre de una mujer: Isabella. _"¡¿Dónde estás Isabella, dónde...?" _cuestionaba. Y es que una parte de él, la añoraba, y la lejanía hacia que su ansia por ella fuera "in crescendo", muy por el contrario a lo que él deseaba.

**_Retorno_**

Ha pasado algo más de un mes desde el "casi" matrimonio entre Tanya y Edward, y desde que Isabella Swan desapareció de Londres, y los aires de navidad comienzan a inundar la ciudad de canticos navideños, de luces y colores, de paz y armonía... pero en "Swan Motors" el ambiente no era de paz precisamente:

-¡¿Qué?- fue el estruendoso grito que se oyó desde la oficina de Rosalie Hale, y que retumbó en todo el piso de gerencia, haciendo que los empleados corrieran a esconderse en cualquier sitio, y es que en este mes de ausencia de la "jefa" Swan, habían logrado percatarse que el humor de la "nueva jefa" Hale, que era más cercana a una "instructora militar", dejándose caer en todos los departamentos, vigilando desde cerca cada movimiento, implantando rigurosidad en cada proceso. Por eso, cuando el "inútil e ineficiente" Mike Newton, le informó aquella tarde sobre el "problemita" que había surgido en una serie de vehículos fabricados en una planta canadiense, ella se enfureció.

Dio la orden a Elizabeth, su asistente, y a Jane, que se encargaran de citar a los representantes de los fabricantes, abogados, asesores, y la directiva de la empresa para evaluar la situación y eventuales repercusiones. Además de llamar a conferencia de prensa para dar explicaciones públicas de lo ocurrido. En la industria automotriz, aquello era hasta normal, que una partida de vehículos presentara deficiencias, _"¡Pero en plena época navideña!¡Maldita sea!"_

Otra cosa que hizo, fue sacar su móvil y marcar el número de Isabella:

-¿Diga?-

-Isabella, soy yo, Rosalie. Escúchame, prometí no molestarte en tu tiempo de retiro espiritual o lo que sea que estés haciendo allá, pero necesito que regreses. Problemas con la empresa...-

-¡¿De qué se trata?-

-Una marca presentó problemas, y comenzará el retiro de los vehículos del mercado...-

-¡Por un demonio!¿Y Newton? él está a cargo de...-

-Ese tipejo es un inútil, Isabella-

-Ok, me regreso en el siguiente vuelo-

-Te espero- dijo, y colgó. Para Isabella, el hecho de que Rosalie Hale la haya llamado para pedirle que regresara, era la confirmación de una decisión que no había querido tomar, pese a los constantes sueños que la perseguía. La voz de un hombre, escondido en la oscuridad, le hablaba en italiano: _"Isabella, si deve tornare… torna da me, non nascondono piu. Sto aspettando per voi… torna a me, Bella…"(*)_ esas palabras se las repetía una y otra vez, susurrante, anhelante, pero el hombre en cuestión no se dejaba ver. Así que sin más demora, hizo una llamada a su ejecutivo de viaje, y le pidió que apartara para ella un cupo en el siguiente vuelo hacia Londres. Era la hora de volver a la realidad.

*()Traducción_: Isabella, debes regresar, vuelve a mí, no te escondas más. Estoy esperando por ti. Regresa a mí, Bella._

Edward estaba sentado en la sala de la vieja casona que perteneció a sus abuelos maternos, observando por la ventana la lluvia caer, mientras tomaba un café de grano muy cargado y fumaba su tercer cigarro de la tarde. De fondo, la televisión comenzaba a emitir las noticias de la hora. Él no estaba prestando atención a eso, más bien, su mente estaba perdida en todo y nada a la vez. En lo que había sido su vida en ese último mes, y en lo que sería de él en el futuro. Y nada estaba claro.

_"La prestigiosa concesionaria "Swan Motors" se ha visto envuelta en un escándalo por el retiro de una partida de al menos doscientos vehículos de la marca Audi modelo A8, que debieron ser sacados del mercado, por desperfectos. Este retiro supone para la compañía una pérdida de varios cientos de millones de dólares. La representante y gerente general de la compañía, Isabella Swan, habló esta mañana en una conferencia de prensa..."_

En ese momento, Edward dejó su humeante taza de café a un lado, y se levantó, como hipnotizado hacia la pantalla del televisor cuando oyó el nombre de Isabella. No escuchó lo que dijo, sólo se percató de su presencia imponente en la pantalla del televisor, frente al centenar de periodistas, segura y seria. _"Está de regreso..."_ Entonces, sintió una urgencia de ir a su recamara y empacar su ropa, montarse en su coche y regresar a Londres. Y fue lo que hizo. En menos de una hora, estaba listo para salir de Liverpool. Durante toda su estadía, estuvo pendiente de cualquiera señal que le dijese que debía regresar a Londres. Y la voz de Isabella fue el detonante de aquello, estaba cegado por el tono persuasivo de su voz en el televisor, como si en vez de estar dando explicaciones referentes a algo de su empresa, lo estuviese llamando a él.

De camino a Londres, se fue preguntando el porqué de su reacción u obediencia frente a ese impulso. De alguna manera se dio cuenta de que su vida había cambiado desde el momento que se vio cerca de Isabella., pues antes no solía tomar decisiones movidas por impulsos, ya que era más bien racional casi al extremo. Además, mientras conducía bajo la lluvia, se preguntaba el porqué de la actitud de Isabella, por qué no se había acercado a él cuando supo de su fracaso, porqué no lo buscó... _"Me niego a ser uno más de la lista..."_pensó, pisando el acelerador a fondo, pues le urgía llegar a su destino, pese a no tener claridad cuál sería su actuar.

-Jane, que los estadistas tengan listos los informes de pérdidas para ser expuesto a la junta- ordenó Isabella, instalándose en su escritorio aquella mañana que estaría cargada de trabajo. El día anterior, recién llegada de su viaje, tuvo que ponerse "manos a la obra", sin tener tiempo en pensar en nada ni nadie más.

-Ya están trabajando en eso. Aseguraron que al final de la tarde estarían sobre tu escritorio-

-Perfecto. Otra cosa, prepara el finiquito de Mike Newton-

-Ehmm... ¿qué?¿lo vas a despedir?-

-Por supuesto. Él es el encargado de que cosas como estas no ocurran, además, Rosalie está pidiendo su cabeza, y la verdad, se la voy a dar en bandeja de plata con mucho gusto…-

-Está bien, pero sabes que se resistirá a firmar su salida...-

-Estoy preparada para enfrentarlo. Tú solo toma las providencias necesarias con los abogados-

-Como digas-

-Otra cosa, reserva un almuerzo para dos hoy-

-¿Almorzarás con alguien?-

-Sí, contigo-

-¡Claro!- contestó animadamente Jane, y se fue de la oficina dando saltitos. Isabella sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, para luego volver a poner atención en su trabajo.

La mañana pasó con rapidez. Isabella por supuesto, tuvo que enfrentarse a la furia ciega de Newton cuando supo de su despido. Pero Isabella no dio su brazo a torcer, incluso cuando este la amenazó con "sacar a la luz su tortuosa y desmedida relación lujuriosa..."

-Newton, no me hagas reír, menos perder mi tiempo. Firma, toma tu dinero, y vete... seguro la competencia estará feliz de recibirte... aunque debes tener cuidado con la información que sueltes... recuerda que firmaste un acuerdo de confidencialidad cuando entraste a trabajar aquí. Si llega a pasar por tu cabecita romper dicho trato, te refundo en la cárcel, ¿me oyes?- dijo ella, fría y amenazante. Mike se quedó estático, es como si Isabella hubiese leído sus intenciones. Así que con la rabia que sentía, firmó el fin de contrato que lo ligaba a Swan Motors, tomó su cheque de indemnización, y salió hecho un demonio, lanzando juramentos y maldiciones contra la empresa.

-Me las pagas... de cualquier manera, esto me lo pagas- amenazó, dándole la última mirada de odio a Isabella desde la puerta, enseguida salió dando un fuerte portazo. Isabella sólo atinó a suspirar, pensando: _"una sanguijuela menos...". _

Jane apartó reservaciones en un restaurante Italiano que estaba muy cerca de la empresa. Era perfecto, pues la comida italiana era la favorita de ambas. Sabía que aquel almuerzo sería para que ambas se sincerasen, así que pensó en la comodidad del ambiente para relajarlas. Desde el día anterior, en que Bella había reaparecido lista para enfrentar el torbellino que se vivía en la industria, no habían hablado, pero Jane sabía que Bella no estaba enterada de algunas... cosas... como la "no boda" de Edward... El sonido del móvil de Jane, la sacó de sus pensamientos. En el visor, vio el nombre de James. Ella suspiró con una sonrisita y contestó:

-Hola-

-Hola hermosa, como va tu día...-

-Ajetreado, ya sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado en la empresa-

-Me imagino... y con la llegada de la jefa... ¿ha ido todo bien con ella... han hablado... ya sabes...?-

-No, no aún-

-Bueno. Quería saber si hoy quieres almorzar conmigo-

-Lo siento, pero tengo una cita-

-¿Cita? ¿Y puedo saber con quién es la cita?- el tono de James era más bien demandante. Estaba hablando desde el mismísimo centro de huracán de celos que lo envolvió en ese momento, al suponer que "otro" iría compartiría con ella. Todo fue peor cuando Emmett y Edward, quienes lo observaban muy divertidos, soltaron risas de burlas. Y todo empeoró más cuando oyó la respuesta de Jane:

-No, es secreto...- dijo ella, algo divertida. Por un lado, estaba poniendo a prueba a James, por consejo de la mismísima Rosalie Hale, quien le había dicho que "debía poner a prueba al hombrecito ese" antes de ceder. Por otro lado, no quería que James se enterara aun de que comería con Bella, pues seguro después querría indagar en ello para ir y contárselo a Edward.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, hablamos luego- y colgó. Se puso de pie, furioso, se dirigió a su dormitorio, se cambió su tenida a una deportiva, y salió, como alma que lleva el diablo, directo rumbo al gimnasio, lugar que se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Edward reparó en el hecho que temprano por la mañana, James ya había ido ahí... "¿_Otra vez_?", pensó. Y le lo preguntó a Emmett:

-Verás, este hombre está siendo torturado inconscientemente por una niñita. Digamos que la ovejita domina al león. Ella se está haciendo de rogar, no sé si de forma malévola... la cosa es que James está usando todo su "control" para no caer en tentación. Pues bien sabes que no es un tipo... monógamo, menos con periodos tan largos de celibato. Pero dice que está enamorado, y quiere hacer las cosas bien. Así que bota la tensión en el gimnasio- explicó Emmett de forma amplia

-Entonces cuando veamos que deja de ir al gimnasio, es porque...-

-Porque Jane cedió, o él se dio por vencido-

-Por supuesto- asintió Edward

-Y hablando de tipos que se dan por vencido... supongo que con Tanya no te has comunicado-

-No quiere verme, no quiere oírme, además de estar rodeado de las brujas de sus hermanas. Creo que ni siquiera está en Oxford, o aquí en Londres... -

-Alice ha hablado con ella... y Tanya confirmó lo que tú nos contaste... ¿Me vas a decir de una vez quien fue la mujer que te hizo perder el juicio? Ha pasado más de un mes, y te has mantenido hermético, te ves incluso enfermo, y no sé si porque Tanya decidió abandonarte, o por la otra mujer...- Edward oyó a su hermano, quien le hablaba lleno de preocupación. Se quedó pensando en lo último que dijo, sobre su estado de ánimo, y no supo que responder, pues no lo sabía. Le dolía estar lejos de Tanya, pues después de todo, la extrañaba, y sobre todo saber que la había herido profundamente. Pero la "desaparición" de Isabella durante todo este tiempo, estaban haciendo sentirse desesperado por la incertidumbre.

-Te lo contaré Emmett, pero no ahora, no cuando estoy confundido-

-Bien, no presiones-

-Gracias Emmett-

-Entonces Jane, ponme al día con tu relación con el abogado ese...-

-James-

-Sí, James... ¿ya tuviste sexo con él?-

-¡¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no!- respondió ella, roja de vergüenza y furia

-No te pongas así... sería de lo más natural, ¿Por qué ya son novios, no?-

-Pues no... sería muy pronto para eso-

-¿Pronto? Por Dios Jane, ni mi abuela tiene pensamientos tan arcaicos-

-Sólo quiero estar segura de que él no me hará daño, y que está conmigo por amor...-

-Ok, te apoyo en eso, pero debes darte algo más de crédito. Seguro has tenido tras de ti a muchos hombres, y no te has dado cuenta de ello, sólo por la falta de confianza en ti misma. Pero dime, él está siendo...-

-Respetuoso... y persistente. Dice que soy... importante para él-

-¡Wow! Y tú insistes en hacerlo esperar pese a que te dice todo eso, y te lo demuestra... eres cruel Jane-

-Estoy un poco asustada, no tengo experiencia en...eso-

-¿Eso?-

-Si... "eso"-

-Sexo, se llama sexo Jane, y es algo natural. Debes disfrutarlo, no dejar que nadie te obligue... ¿Por qué él no te está presionando con eso, no?-

-Te dije que era respetuoso, dijo que me esperaría-

-Bien, digamos que tiene mi voto de simpatía ese tal James- dijo, entre risas, mientras probaba su vino italiano. El ambiente entre ambas estaba relajado, pese a todo, así que Jane, valientemente, decidió cambiar el tema

-Bella... no me preguntarás sobre... él-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque está en el pasado. Él tiene una nueva vida junto a su mujer, y yo no soy plato de segunda de nadie- dijo, volviendo a beber del vino, para ahogar su deseo de preguntar detalles a su amiga

-¿Crees que hubieses tenido alguna posibilidad con él?-

-Jane, basta-

-Contéstame- pidió ella en un susurro apenas audible

-Sé que no le fui indiferente, y no me refiero solo a pasión o sexo... hubo algo más... pero insisto, eso quedó atrás. Él ahora debe estar disfrutando de su vida de recién casado y a mí no me importa...-

-No- negó Jane, interrumpiendo a Isabella

-¿No qué?-

-Él no está disfrutando nada de eso, Bella-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que... ¡Dios Bella, si no te lo conté, era porque tú no querías saber nada...-

-¡Habla de una maldita vez Jane!-

-El matrimonio no se hizo. Tanya plantó a Edward... en realidad dijo que no cuando el cura le preguntó...- Jane comenzó a explicarle con detalle lo sucedido, pero Isabella no le estaba prestando atención. "_El matrimonio no se hizo... el matrimonio no se hizo_" No sabía cómo reaccionar... estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer... como reaccionar, qué decir. Bebió el resto del contenido de vino de su copa, y levantó la mano al camarero para que llevase la cuenta

-¿Bella?- preguntó Jane confundida

-Nos vamos Jane, hay mucho trabajo- dijo ella, fríamente. Pagó, dejando una muy buena propina sobre la mesa y salió rauda del restaurante, con la frase aun en su cabeza: "_El matrimonio no se hizo..._"

-¿Bella, qué...?-

-¡No preguntes Jane, te lo suplico, no preguntes- dijo, dando la orden al chofer para que se pudiera en marcha rumbo a la empresa. Una vez allí, se encerró en su oficina, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón de cuero. Indecisión, desconcierto, duda, temor, miedo... ninguna de esas características era propia de Isabella, por lo que odiaba sentirlas justo ahora, cuando había decidido dejar atrás todo lo referente a Edward Cullen, porque sabía que ella no lo merecía, sabía que Tanya era la mujer ideal para él y supuso que no estaría dispuesta a dejar al amor de su vida... pero aquello de que había sido ella la que había dicho "no" la confundió un momento...

-¡Maldición, esto no tendría que estar pasando! Piensa Isabella, piensa...- se espetó, levantándose del sillón, y caminando por la oficina, como león enjaulado. Se detuvo frente al gran ventanal y miró al exterior. Suspiró sin tener aun claridad de lo que sucedería ahora, cosa que la frustraba.

El resto de la tarde decidió concentrarse en la empresa y los pendientes que había. Por lo menos aquello hizo que la tarde pasara con rapidez, y no dejando mucho tiempo para pensar demasiado.

Cerca de las ocho se retiró, cuando no quedaba prácticamente nadie en el piso de gerencia. Tomó el ascensor y pulsó el botón que la llevaría directo al subterráneo, donde se encontraban los estacionamientos. Allí, se dirigió con calma hasta su coche, dispuesta a llegar cuanto antes a su casa a darse un largo baño de tina

-Isabella- la voz de un hombre llamándola la sacó de sus ideas y la paralizó. Estática, se negaba a voltearse y mirarlo a la cara. No estaba preparada. No aún -Isabella- insistió la voz, que sintió ahora más cerca de ella. Con cautela y lentitud se volteó finalmente y quedó frente a él

-Edward- susurró, de forma casi inaudible, sintiendo un temblor irremediable en todo su cuerpo.

_**PORFA! SI LEE, COMENTE... NECESITO DE LA RETROALIMENTACION DE PARTE DE USTEDES. **_

_**NO SEA CRUEL CON LA AUTORA. =)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola señoritas, acá les dejo actualizacion de la historia. Espero que la disfruten. Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc, etc... Va dedicado a ustedes con mucho cariño =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los polos opuestos se atraen<strong>_

_****_La respiración de ambos era irregular, incluso podía oírse pese al enorme espacio que significaba el estacionamiento de los directivos de la empresa. Pero es que el silencio que se cernía entre ambos era sepulcral, aunque aquel silencio estaba cargado de una potencia que destellaba entre ambos. Una tensión inexpresable en palabras.  
>-Qué... qué haces aquí- dijo, intentando sonar rotunda y segura, pese a que por dentro se sentía de forma muy diferente<br>-No lo sé-  
>-Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo, volviéndose hacia su coche dispuesta a entrar y largarse de ahí. Pero el fuerte agarre de la mano de Edward sobre su brazo la detuvo. Y ahí estuvieron de vuelta las descargas eléctricas. Para Isabella y para Edward. Ella desvió su mirada hacia la mano varonil que aferraba su antebrazo y luego se dirigió hasta sus ojos. Mala idea, pues enseguida se sintió perdida en el verdor intenso de aquella mirada, igual sensación que inundó a Edward cuando se cruzó con los ojos marrones de Isabella.<br>-La verdad... la verdad es que sí lo sé: no pienso pasar por alto esto...-  
>-¿Esto? Podrías ser más explícito...-<br>-Lo que hay entre tú y yo, y no te hagas la estúpida pretendiendo no saber de lo que hablo...- habló él con hostilidad, no pretendiendo hacerlo, pero ella en verdad lo llevaba a los extremos de su carácter de un segundo a otro  
>-Escúchame una cosa, no pretendas tratarme como un estropajo, ya dejé que la última vez me trataras como una puta, pero no volveré a permitirlo- respondió ella con la misma hostilidad, forcejeando el agarre de Edward, hasta que finalmente logró soltarse de él<br>-Si mal lo recuerdo, creo que te traté como nunca nadie te había tratado...-  
>-"Me das asco", "te odio", claro, son formas en las que ningún hombre me había tratado...-<br>-¡Maldita sea! Te pedí disculpas por ello, lo dije sin pensarlo, no es algo que creyera, o crea...-  
>-¡Cómo sea!- gritó, luego dio una gran bocanada y volvió a hablar -Mira, lamento de verdad lo que ocurrió con Tanya. Hablé con ella, traté de hacerla entender que había sido un error, pero...-<br>-Ya no tiene caso, de cualquier manera ella hizo lo que pensó correcto- contestó él, bajando su mirada, como si tan sólo recordar el incidente con Tanya, lo llenara de vergüenza.  
>-Mira, de verdad esto me llena de vergüenza, saber que fui culpable de que ella te...-<br>-¡Basta! ¡No vine hasta aquí para hablar de Tanya! Dime una cosa, por qué no me buscaste si sabías que yo no me había casado, por qué demonios te fuiste como si quisieras esconderte, ¡dónde demonios estabas!- volvió a agarrarla del brazo, mientras expulsaba furioso aquellos cuestionamientos que durante un mes lo ahogaron. Isabella lo miraba impactada, sorprendida. Le costaba hilar las ideas, no sabía que decir.  
>-Necesitaba irme de aquí... no estaba arrancando de nada ni nadie en particular... yo... no sé- habló despacio, esquivando en todo momento la penetrante mirada de Edward<br>-Isabella, esta no es una conversación que tú y yo debiéramos tener en el estacionamiento de un edificio-  
>-Edward... aléjate de mí- Isabella dijo eso como un ruego más que como una advertencia<br>-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo- reconoció Edward. Poco a poco soltó el fuerte agarré y comenzó a acercarse a Isabella, quien ya se sentía mareada con dicha cercanía.

De un momento a otro, las frentes de ambos, las narices de ambos estuvieron pegadas. Isabella cerró sus ojos y dejó que los labios de Edward chocaran con los suyos. Y allí estuvieron los juegos pirotécnicos que explotaban en su interior. Ella se había resignado a no volver a probar esos besos que provocaban estallidos, como si cada célula de su cuerpo detonara con los besos de Edward Cullen. Y él, él sentía fuego dentro suyo, una hoguera consumiéndolo, el sabor de su boca dulce haciendo que perdiera la cordura, como toda ella. La intensidad del beso fue en aumento, demandando una boca de la otra. Isabella y Edward estaban aferrados, procurando que no hubiese espacio posible que pudiese separar sus cuerpos. No querían soltarse, eran conscientes de la necesidad que emanaba de ellos, de la necesidad del uno por el otro. Sus labios se separaban por décimas de segundos para tomar aire, y volvían a juntarse.  
>"<em>Por Dios, yo amo a Edward Cullen, yo amo a Edward Cullen, yo lo amo..."<em> se repetía ella como mantra, reconociéndolo, por fin, después de todo.  
><em>"Mía, mía, la quiero mía...y que se joda todo el resto..."<em> era el pensamiento de Edward, que se había olvidado en ese momento de su ex novia que sufría por su culpa, que se había olvidado de su familia. Decidió en ese instante asumir su necesidad de ella y olvidarse de lo demás, no estaba dispuesto a que ningún otro maldito hombre se le acercara. Ya había perdido suficiente antes, no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo. Menos si se trataba de ella.

-Larguémonos de aquí, necesito estar a solas contigo...- Edward susurró en su oído, mientras su lengua delineaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella solo asintió. Simplemente no podía hablar. Edward tomó su mano y la dirigió hasta su carro. Pensó rápido y decidió llevarla a su nuevo apartamento, el que compró con la venta de la casa que había adquirido para vivir con Tanya. James se había encargado de vender y comprar, por petición de Edward. Así que en cuanto estuvieron dentro, Edward encendió el coche y a toda velocidad se dirigió hasta la zona residencial a unos veinte minutos de allí. En el transcurso, Bella no podía apartar su mirada de él, lo encontraba un hombre tan atractivo, tan interesante... hombre que hacía que sus muros de contención por tantos años construyendo a su alrededor, cayeran a la primera mirada suya, desnudando su alma. Él, de tanto en tanto desviaba su mirada hacia la hermosa castaña que lo acompañaba, y por Dios que le era imposible no perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolate, de su aroma, la fuerte dualidad de su carácter tímido y avasallador, haciendo que en él comenzasen a nacer sentimientos que desafiaban toda lógica, como siempre, llevándolo por el camino de la delgada línea entre la razón y la locura. Pero no quería pensar en sentimientos hacia ella. Él solo quería saciarse, llenarse de ella. Era todo. De momento.

A penas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del apartamento, sus cuerpos chocaron el uno contra el otro, fundiéndose nuevamente en un imperante y demandante beso. Edward paseaba sus manos, acariciando su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, su espalda, las curvas de su cintura, su hermoso y perfecto trasero. Ella tenía sus manos aferradas a su colorina cabellera, jalándole sus cabellos por la pura desesperación.  
>Él acorraló a la mujer en una de las paredes aledañas a la puerta, y la levantó, tomándola por los muslos, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas. La deseaba tanto, que le desesperaba el hecho de no estar en ese instante cerniéndose dentro de ella, en una y varias estocadas. Y no quiso esperar más. La llevó en andas hasta su ahora dormitorio, y la dejó caer sobre la cubrecama azul. Allí, sin decir palabra, comenzaron a deshacerse de sus ropas, hasta quedar en absoluta desnudez.<br>-Eres hermosa... y tan suave...- decía él, paseando sus labios sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella, embriagándose de ella como preludio para hundirse dentro de ella. Isabella solo sentía y gemía "Este hombre me quiere volver loca..."  
>-Edward... por favor...- suplicó, casi en llanto<br>-Por favor qué...- decía él, con la voz ronca, mientras seguía su degustación exquisita por el cuerpo de Isabella, amoldando sus labios sobre la suave superficie de su cuerpo  
>-No me hagas esperar más... te necesito- asumió, y Edward, y como gato lujurioso, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de ella, y volvió a besarla, aumentando la tensión sensual y sexual que inundaba el ambiente. Así fue como Edward e Isabella sucumbieron el uno al otro, uniéndose en cuerpo, fundiéndose en deseo desmedido y fuera de control, durante toda la noche, estallando en mil pedazos producto del clímax, y el sopor erótico en el que caían.<br>Hubo un momento, después de estos múltiples encuentros, en que ambos sólo se quedaron mirando uno frente al otro, en silencio, recostados y desnudos sobre sus costados en la amplia cama.  
>-¿Me tendría que ir ahora?- preguntó Isabella<br>-No- negó él  
>-Qué pasará entre nosotros de ahora en adelante...-<br>-No lo sé...-  
>-Esa es tu respuesta favorita- dijo ella, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa, mientras agachaba la mirada<br>-Lo siento- se disculpó sonriéndole, y agregó -De lo único que estoy seguro es que no puedo ni quiero mantenerme lejos de ti-  
>-Somos polos opuestos Edward-<br>-Y por cierto, nos atraemos….-  
>-No quiero que nos hagamos daño... Edward, no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme vulnerable frente a un hombre...-<br>-¿Te hago sentir vulnerable?-  
>-Sabes la respuesta...-<br>-No la sé- contestó soltando una carcajada y contagiando a Isabella con su tan poco original respuesta -Isabella, sólo dejemos que las cosas pasen- agregó luego, de forma seria a lo que ella sólo asintió. Sin poder controlarlo, Bella soltó un bostezo. El día había sido ajetreado, en todo aspecto, aunque fructífero y hasta gratificante. Pero necesitaba descansar. Edward entendió eso, y se acercó a ella, rodeándola por la desnuda cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro  
>-Duerme Bella...- susurró, besando su cabellera<br>-Es primera vez que me dices Bella...-  
>-¿Te molesta? Renée todo el tiempo anda hablando de su "Bellita"- bromeó.<br>-Me molestó en algún momento, ahora no me importa- mención honrosa  
>-Te llamaré Bella entonces-<br>-Edward, ¿estarás aquí mañana cuando despierte?- preguntó, y es que recordó aquella noche en el hotel, y luego cuando despertó y no lo encontró.  
>-Aquí estaré- prometió. Isabella suspiró aliviada y se acomodó en el pecho de Edward, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a descansar, mientras él acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, pensando en qué sería de ellos de ahora en adelante. Ella se había convertido en su adicción, y como terco adicto, no la dejaría.<p>

El ruido de la lluvia que rebotaba en las ventanas, despertó de su placentero sueño a Isabella. Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa y poco a poco fue reconociendo el lugar y recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Y sonrió. A modo de inspección, llevó uno de sus brazos para palpar el lado contrario de la cama, y ¡Horror! Estaba vació. Se incorporó con rapidez, y recordó su despertar en el hotel. Furiosa y dolida, dejó caer su rostro sobre la almohada de Edward, que aún estaba impregnada de su delicioso aroma, y comenzó a lanzar improperios contra él, ella, y el mundo entero, mientras lanzaba puñetadas rabiosas sobre la cubre cama  
>-Ejem… ¿siempre maldices las almohadas por la mañana?¿o estás haciendo algún ritual religioso?- dijo Edward divertido desde la puerta, al ver a Isabella en aquella actitud tan frustrante. Ella se detuvo y lo miró, sintiéndose estúpida, sabiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas de vergüenza<br>-Eh… no… digo… yo no…-  
>-Sólo fui a preparar café. No quise despertarte. Te veías tan… angelical…-<br>-Soy angelical-  
>-Seguro- asintió sonriendo, mientras le extendía el blanco tazón con un aromático café de grano recién hecho. Ella lo recibió, sonriendo tímidamente. Y es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante estos "gestos". Para ella, antes de Edward, cuando amanecía después de una fogosa noche de sexo, sólo se vestía y se largaba, sin importarle quien fuera. No estaba interesada a intercambiar palabra alguna con su amante de turno. Pero ahora, todo era distinto y debería aprender<br>-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, "Diablos Isabella, desde cuando escasea tu fluidez para socializar…"  
>-Tengo una reunión y ensayos en la sinfónica, un almuerzo con mis hermanos, y una reunión con tu madre-<br>-Oh-  
>-¿Has hablado con Renée?-<br>-No desde que regresé. Creo que la llamaré para verla…-  
>-¿Has mejorado tu relación con ella?-<br>-Sí, digamos que nos hemos perdonado y estamos aprendiendo a ser madre e hija-  
>-Suena bien- respondió él, conforme, pues sabía que aquella actitud en ella era parte de su cambio. Así, con curiosidad, ambos se preguntaban cosas y hablaban sobre otras, de modo de conocerse mejor. El interés del uno hacia el otro estaba comenzando a emerger sin prejuicios, y eso los hacia querer saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus vidas. Hablaron sobre lugares favoritos en el mundo, sobre familia, sobre amigos, sobre profesión, sobre música y conciertos. Cerca de una hora estuvieron platicando, hasta que a Edward se le ocurrió preguntar si ella se tomaría el día libre<br>-Oh no, debo ir a la oficina- dijo, desviando la vista hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche -¡Mierda! ¡Es tardísimo! Tendría que estar en la oficina ya! Rosalie querrá matarme- dijo, levantándose como pudo, sintiendo pudor, por primera vez, pues estaba desnuda y su ropa estaba esparcida en el suelo. Enredó la sábana en su cuerpo y comenzó a recoger sus prendas del suelo  
>-Puedes ocupar el baño- dijo Edward, indicando la puerta que estaba a un costado del dormitorio<br>-Gracias- y rápidamente se encerró allí. Se aseó y se vistió con premura, para luego salir directo a la sala, en donde él se encontraba chequeando algo en su correo  
>-Puedo llevarte….- ofreció Edward al verla aparecer en la sala<br>-Oh no… tomaré un taxi. Iré a casa y de camino llamaré a Rose para excusarme…- respondió, mientras se calzaba su abrigo  
>-Bien, como quieras… eh… ¿te veré hoy, más tarde, digo?-<br>-¿Quieres que nos veamos?-  
>-Por supuesto. Podemos cenar algo aquí- sugirió Edward<br>-Claro. Después de la oficina paso por aquí- se comprometió ella, sintiéndose cohibida por la extraña sonrisa de satisfacción que Edward esbozó. -Yo traigo el vino- dijo, y se dirigió a la puerta. Edward la siguió, y antes que abriera la puerta, la tomó de una mano, y la puso de frente a él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura, profunda ternura. Isabella realmente no quería irse, ni Edward quería que ella se fuera, pero de momento, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decirlo.  
>-Te veo en la noche entonces- susurró sobre sus labios<br>-Si…- respondió ella. Luego salió corriendo rumbo a la calle, con el deseo de ir dando saltitos por la acera, con un sentimiento de felicidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, después de pasar por su casa, Isabella se encontró con una Jane, que jugueteaba con su lápiz, con la vista perdida en un rosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
>-¿Jane?-<br>-¿Si?- respondió sin perder de vista la rosa y aun con su mente perdida en algún lugar  
>-La reunión…-<br>-En la sala de reunión…- respondió su asistente.  
>-¿Ya comenzó?-<br>-¿Qué cosa?-  
>-¡Jane!- gritó Isabella, divertida, haciendo que ella saltara de su escritorio<br>-¡Llegaste! Eh… necesitas…-  
>-En mi oficina, ¡ahora!- advirtió Isabella. "Apostaría mi cabeza que ese tal James la tiene así… debería preguntarle a Edward sobre…" no terminó su pensamiento, cuando ella, al igual que Jane, se perdió en el recuerdo de la maravillosa noche con Edward, sonriendo como una colegiala<br>-Ya estoy aquí…-advirtió Jane al entrar, sacando a Bella de sus recuerdos  
>-Habla Jane… qué…o mejor dicho, quién demonios te tiene esbozando esa sonrisita boba, eh?-<br>-Anoche… James…-.  
>-¿Tuvieron sexo ya?-<br>-¡No!... él fue a mi casa, a darme serenata….-  
>-¡¿Qué? ¡No lo puedo creer!-<br>-Me dijo que me quería y que deseaba que fuera su novia-  
>-¿Y qué le dijiste?-<br>-Que sí-  
>-¿No te hiciste de rogar?-<br>-Me amenazó diciendo que no dejaría de cantar hasta que le respondiera que sí… y su vida corría peligro… mis vecinos no encontraron tan lindo el detalle como yo, y digamos que cantar no es una de sus habilidades- dijo, soltando risitas que contagiaron a Isabella  
>-Así que ya tienes novio… por fin. ¿Y qué dijo Lina?-<br>-Oh, yo ya le había hablado de él, y ahora cuando lo conoció, le dio el "visto bueno" enseguida-  
>-Si Lina lo aprueba, es porque ese tipo es el correcto para ti. Me alegro Jane… ahora, baja de tu nube y pongámonos a trabajar, que estoy atrasada para la reunión con la directiva-<br>-¿Y por qué te atrasaste?-  
>-Mmm… porque… porque fue para mí la noche más especial de mi maldita vida Jane…-<br>-¿Bella, tú…?-  
>-Luego Jane, luego…- dijo Isabella, riéndose y sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra. Por fin, después de mucho buscar, se sintió completamente feliz, absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.<p>

_**Charlas pendientes**_

-Entonces Isabella, ¿estás de acuerdo con los pasos a seguir?- preguntó Rosalie a Isabella  
>-¿Mhmm?-<br>-La indemnización a los clientes- reiteró Rosalie con su mandíbula tensa  
>-Indemnización… sí, claro…- respondió, sin saber muy bien lo que hablaban, pues ella estuvo perdida casi toda la maldita reunión en los recuerdos de su pasada noche y consiguiente mañana con Edward. Trató de concentrarse, ojeando los documentos que estaban frente a ella. Rosalie la miraba con intriga, sabía que algo le pasaba, pues "se supone" que a Isabella Swan nada ni nadie la perturba de su labor profesional. Se supone<br>-Jane, ¿podrías ir por el prospecto de contrato de indemnización que preparamos ayer?- pidió ahora Rosalie a Jane.  
>-¿Eh?-<br>-Los prospectos de los contratos de indemnización, Jane…- "por un maldito y mal nacido demonio, ¿qué mierda les pasa a estas mujeres?" rabiaba Rosalie en su interior, al ver que la asistente de Isabella reaccionaba igual que su jefa directa  
>-Los contratos… ¿los traigo?- preguntó, despistada<br>-Sí Jane, tráelos- ordenó Rosalie. Jane salió con premura por dichos documentos. Al regresar, acordaron un par de puntos a seguir, y después de un rato, los ejecutivos se retiraron, satisfechos al ver como aquellas dos fuertes mujeres habían logrado controlar aquel "impasse" empresarial. Cuando Isabella y Jane se iban a retirar también, Rosalie las detuvo:  
>-¡Ustedes dos! Alto ahí… ¿me pueden explicar en qué planeta andaban?¿Están fumando alguna droga?-<br>-¿Droga? No, no… yo nunca me he drogado…- aclaró Jane algo asustada. Si Rosalie había pedido la cabeza de Newton, bien ella podría ser la siguiente cabeza en su colección  
>-Rosalie, estamos algo agotadas… desgastadas por el trabajo y por lo que ocurrió…- comenzó a excusarse Isabella, pero Rosalie la detuvo<br>-¿Agotadas?¿Desgastadas? ¡Desgastadas mis bragas! Ustedes dos están así por otra cosa… ¿Penes?- preguntó Rosalie indulgentemente, que no se andaba con pelos en la lengua.  
>-¡Pe…! ¡No, yo no…- el rostro de Jane se tornó de un rojo profundo, tratando de corregir a Rosalie, pero Isabella interrumpió desesperada aclaración<br>-Sí, algo así Rosalie…- asumió con tranquilidad, y con una ya recurrente amplia sonrisa en su boca. Rosalie la observó, luego fue hasta el teléfono y ordenó a su asistente que trajeran almuerzo para tres. Enseguida colgó y se sentó en la cabecera de la gran mesa de reuniones.  
>-Bien mujeres, desembuchen… necesito verborrea femenina, un poco de charla llena de progesterona y estrógeno…- dijo divertida, acomodándose en el sillón y dándole confianza a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente. Isabella sonrió y es que lo único que deseaba era contar de lo que le pasaba. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de dicha. Otra sensación extraña para ella, pues nunca tuvo necesidad de ventilar sus asuntos personales con nadie, menos si se trataba hombres. Se sentó en una de las sillas contiguas a la cabecera de mesa, y se acomodó, frente a la sorprendida mirada de Jane.<br>-Bien, comencemos entonces por la señorita aquí presente- dijo Isabella, señalando a Jane -Anoche, aquí la dama, recibió nada más y nada menos una romántica serenata del hombre que seguramente lleva humedeciendo sus sueños…-  
>-¡Bella!- protestó Jane<br>-¿Serenata?- preguntó Rose, divertida por el chisme  
>-No solo eso. Ese mismo hombrecillo le pidió que fuera su novia, y ella dijo que sí-<br>-¿James, de quién me hablaste alguna vez, a quién te dije que debías poner a prueba?-  
>-Sip- asintió la aludida, sin poder esconder su risita<br>-Vaya vaya…- dijo Rosalie entre la sorpresa y la diversión. Unos golpecitos en la puerta las distrajeron. El almuerzo había llegado. Acomodaron todo para sentarse a comer y se instalaron a hablar de "cosas de mujeres" mientras comían. Jane dio lujo de detalle de lo que había sido la romántica y hermosa canción que cantó y la enseguida petición de noviazgo. Además de la "muy sensata" charla que Lina, su madre, tuvo con ellos sobre el "respeto y el amor"  
>-Romántico, muy romántico Jane, justo lo que tú te mereces. Pero ahora, centrémonos en nuestra gerente, porque contigo sí estoy perdida, ¿qué hombre logró ponerte así, eh?-<br>-"Un milagro para Bella"- dijo ella misma, levantando su copa de vino  
>-¿Milagro Bella?-<br>-Sí Jane, mi milagro-  
>-¿Tu milagro es…"él"?- preguntó Jane, misteriosa y tanteando el terreno<br>-¡Oh basta de hablar en clave entre ustedes! De quien mierda estamos hablando- intervino Rosalie  
>-Edward Cullen- admitió Bella<br>-¡¿Qué quién?¡¿El plantado?- preguntó Rosalie que ahora si estaba francamente sorprendida, resultándole increíble que Isabella tuviese algo que ver con Edward… "¿Mmm… tendrá algo que ver Isabella con esa boda que n se hizo…?" conjeturaba Rose en su interior.  
>-¿Bella… qué dices?- Jane estaba confundida aun por la declaración de Bella<br>-Eso. Ayer a la salida de aquí, me buscó, y en resumen me dijo que no podía estar lejos de mi-  
>-¡No-lo-puedo-creer!- asumió Rosalie, soltando una carcajada de la pura impresión<br>-¡Virgen María!- decía Jane, sofocándose por semejante bomba que su amiga había lanzado.  
>-Ok Swan…detalles- exigió Rosalie, ante la aun sorprendida mirada de Jane, que al igual que Rose, esperaba los detalles, pues aún estaba perdida. Isabella no se dio el lujo de contar "todos los detalles". Más bien comentó como fueron sus inicios, sus encuentros rayando entre el amor y el odio, y su pasado reencuentro con él. Les dijo como se sentía con él, y lo extraño que era todo para ella. De alguna manera, Jane y Rosalie eran las pocas personas en las que ella podía confiarle esto. Las dos eran mujeres sensatas, después de todo. ¿Pero hablaría con su madre, y le contaría todo lo que le pasaba con Edward?<p>

**********

-Perdona la tardanza, la reunión en la sinfónica se alargó- se disculpó Edward cuando llegó al restaurante donde había quedado de almorzar con sus hermanos, aunque solo encontró a Emmett ahí.  
>-No hay problema, acabo de llegar-<br>-Supongo que Alice…-  
>-No quiso venir, dice que no puede perdonarte. Intenté persuadirla, pero fallé, lo siento-<br>-No tienes que sentirlo, la culpa es mía. Espero que pueda perdonarme-  
>-Dale tiempo. Llamé a James a comer, supongo que no te importa-<br>-Para nada…- admitió Edward, mientras pasaba sus ojos por la carta. Minutos más tarde, James apareció James, cantando y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados  
>-Y tú, de dónde vienes…- preguntó Edward a su sonriente amigo<br>-Tuve un juicio- respondió James aun con su sonrisa adornando su blanco rostro  
>-¿Y los juicios te ponen así? Válgame Dios...- dijo Emmett<br>-Idiota! Lo que pasa, mis perezosos amigos, es que desde anoche soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra-  
>-Oh… ¿dejarás tus clases full del gimnasio?- preguntó Edward, recordando lo que Emmett le había contado de cómo James alejaba su tensión sexual en las máquinas del gimnasio<br>-No, creo que deberé seguir en ellas…¡pero no por mucho tiempo! Caballeros, ya tengo novia-  
>-¡Eres un maldito suertudo! Y como es que convenciste a la pobre…-<br>-Un método infalible mi estimado Emmett: serenata-  
>-¿Tú le llevaste serenata? Por Dios, qué desastre- admitió Edward, carcajeándose por la intrepidez de su amigo<br>-¿Desastre Cullen? Dijo que era lo más romántico que nunca nadie había hecho por ella. ¡Tengo hasta la venia de su santa madre! Ella también me adora- dijo James, alzando sus cejas en señal de triunfo  
>-¡Dios! Esto hay que celebrarlo: James en una relación oficial con una chica que está fuera de todas sus expectativas femeninas- asintió Emmett que estaba aún incrédulo<br>-Pues felicitaciones James- dijo Edward, golpeando el hombro de su amigo.  
>-Bueno James, es tu deber decirle a la pequeña Jane que me consiga una cita con Rosalie Hale. Dile que le daré lo que sea, pero debe conseguir que me pueda acercar a ella- pidió Emmett, que con el paso del tiempo, no había podido acercarse a la mujer, que según él, era su destino<br>-Con qué pretexto Emmett-  
>-no sé, no sé…-<br>-Bueno caballeros, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre, así que por qué no pedimos- intervino Edward, que también cargaba con un humor extrañamente bueno. Emmett no había pasado por alto ese detallito  
>-¿Así que tienes hambre, Edward? Recobraste el apetito… Mmm… ¿Está todo bien, hermanito?-<br>-¿A qué te refieres?-  
>-No sé, estás diferente… ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó el mayor de los Cullen<br>-¿Algo? No… no.. no sé de qué me hablas…- respondió nerviosa y entrecortadamente el aludido  
>-¡Estas tartamudeando Cullen! Algo te pasa, estás nervioso y casi sonriente… ¿tiene que ver con alguna mujer?-<br>-Sí Cullen, cuéntanos…- pidió James  
>-No tengo nada que contar, no sean paranoicos…-<br>-Sabes que tarde o temprano nos enteraremos, no?- dijo Emmett  
>-Sí Cullen, nos enteraremos tarde o temprano- repetía James como loro, mirando a Edward<br>-¡Edward, maldita sea, soy tu hermano mayor!¡Te exijo que me cuentes qué te pasa!-  
>-Emmett, no es el momento…-<br>-¿La otra te tiene así, no?-  
>-¡Basta Emmett!-<br>-Dime quien es Edward…- exigió Emmett  
>-Oye Emmett, creo que debemos dejar a Edward tranquilo con ese tema, tiene razón, no es el momento- intervino ágilmente Jame, quien intuía que pasaba. Sabía que Edward tendría que sincerarse con su hermano, pero aquel no era el momento, y si Emmett tenía razón acerca del "estado de ánimo" de Edward, él hablaría con su amigo respecto a eso, pero en privado<br>-Ok… pero óyeme Edward, no soy quien para juzgarte, te lo dije y lo mantengo, sólo quiero que confíes en mi…-  
>-Te lo agradezco Emmett, pero no estoy preparado aún. Seré sincero contigo, pero no aquí, no ahora… te lo suplico, no me presiones-<br>-Sin presiones hermano- asintió y palmeó la espalda de Edward a modo de disculpa.

Después del almuerzo, James fue hasta el bufete de abogados en donde trabajaba, Emmett a la empresa en donde hacia evaluaciones económicas, y él fue rumbo a la universidad, en donde tendría una reunión con Renée. Antes de entrar a su oficina, se encontró con Jasper a quien no veía desde… ese día.  
>-¡Edward! Qué bueno volver a verte. No había querido llamarte, supuse que querias estar solo…-<br>-Gracias por tus consideraciones, ¿cómo ha estado todo aquí?-  
>-Los chicos están ansiosos por sus vacaciones de navidad, y alumnos de tus clases creo que están preparando un concierto de navidad-<br>-Sí, algo supe, por eso no quise demorar en regresar, seguro necesiten ayuda-  
>-Seguro. Emm… ¿cómo está tu hermana?-<br>-¿Perdona?- dijo, sintiendo que debía golpear al hombre que estaba frente a él, y que "osaba" preguntar por su "hermanita"  
>-Eh… yo… bueno, quería saber que tal estaba…-<br>-Ella está bien, gracias por preguntar…-  
>-Me alegro… un día podríamos salir… digo, nosotros e invitarla…-<br>-¿Invitaremos a Victoria también, Jasper?-  
>-¿Victoria? Oh, eso es pasado…-<br>-Como sea… bueno, te dejo. Estoy retrasado para mi reunión. Hablamos luego-  
>-¡Claro!- dijo Jasper, y vio a su amigo dirigirse a dirección para hablar con la rectora, Renée.<br>Después de la amena reunión, Edward acordó volver al día siguiente a retomar sus labores docente allí. Renée no quiso preguntarle nada sobre su casi boda, pero la tranquilizó verlo ya mejor.  
>Edward recordó lo que Emmett le había dicho sobre Alice, y él no soportaba estar disgustado con ella. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería hablar con ella, y enfrentarla. Sabía que Tanya le había hablado de Isabella. Así que decidió llamarle<br>-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?- espetó furiosa Alice a su hermano  
>-Hablar contigo…-<br>-¡Pues no! Adiós-  
>-¡Un momento Alice! Escúchame, tenemos que hablar, te lo suplico… odio que estés enfadada conmigo…-<br>-¡Pues tú te lo buscaste! Que mis padres y Emmett tengan tan blando corazón no es mi culpa, yo no soy como ellos, no puedo perdonarte…-  
>-Alice…-<br>-Adiós Edward…-  
>-¡Jasper me preguntó hoy por ti!- dijo rápidamente Edward, como último recurso para conseguir que le oyera. Y resultó<br>-¿Jasper?¿Te preguntó por mí?- preguntó, curiosa, olvidándose del tono osco que acababa de usar con su infiel hermano  
>-Sí, supuse que querías saber de él… pero entiendo que no quieras hablarme, así que…-<br>-Ok Edward, una oportunidad, esta noche cenaremos juntos-  
>-¿Esta… esta noche?- preguntó Edward. Es que había quedado de cenar con Bella, pero…<br>-¡Sí, esta noche, y no te atrevas a discutirlo, no tendrás más opciones!-  
>-Pero Alice… está bien. Dónde nos vemos- aceptó Edward. Alice le dio la dirección de su apartamento, y quedó de estar allí cerca de las ocho para hablar. Cuando colgó, maldijo por tener que posponer su cita con Bella. Así que tomó su móvil otra vez y marcó el número de Bella que tenía guardado. Pero ella no contestó, así que dejó un mensaje de voz excusándose por no poder cenar con ella esa noche, y se comprometió a hablarle más tarde.<p>

Isabella checó su móvil y se encontró con llamadas perdidas de su padre, su madre y Edward. Revisó su buzón de voz, y se encontró con el mensaje que Edward le había dejado, avisándole que esa noche no se podrían juntar. No le dio más explicaciones, sólo que la llamaría más tarde. Sintió algo de decepción, pues tenía pensado avanzar un poco más con él, y no estaba pensado en sexo. "Quizás se arrepintió…" pensó con tristeza. Asique decidió hacer algo esa noche para no sumirse en la depresión. Llamó a Renée con quien cenaría y a quien le hablaría de sus sentimientos. Sería absolutamente franca y abierta con ella, como lo había sido con las chicas durante el almuerzo.

Edward llegó al apartamento de su hermana. Alice al abrirle la puerta, a penas y lo saludó. Le pidió que entrara y que se ubicara en uno de los sofás de la sala.  
>-¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos frente a él, y mirándole muy seriamente<br>-Alice, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…-  
>-¿Difícil? ¡Edward, te metiste con Isabella Swan cuando estabas de novio con Tanya! ¿Por qué?¿A caso no la amabas como decías?-<br>-Las cosas son… complicadas… Alice, no quise hacerle daño a Tanya. Cada día me atormenta saber que le hice daño, y que no me perdonó…-  
>-¿La amas aun, amas a Tanya? Ok… concibo en que son hombres y que tienen debilidades… pero…-<br>-Alice, lo que hizo Tanya de dejarme, quizás fue la mejor decisión. Yo no iba a dar marcha atrás, pero quizás hubiese sido peor…-  
>-Con eso quieres decir que no la amabas…-<br>-Quizás... quizás no como yo pensaba Alice-  
>-¿Y a… ella?-<br>-Nena, confórmate con saber que no soy de las que se mete con cualquier mujer que se le cruza por delante…-  
>-Tanya aseguró que sentías algo por esa mujer…-<br>-Recién lo estoy descubriendo pequeña, no tengo nada claro, las cosas son recientes aún. No quiero volver a dañar a nadie más… Alice, ella tampoco está feliz con lo que sucedió, no lo disfruta ni lo celebra… las cosas pasaron… es todo-  
>-¿Eso…eso significa que no hay opción que tú y Tanya regresen? -<br>-No, no por mi parte Alice…- respondió Edward con mucha seguridad  
>-Si no te conociera, diría que has jugado con el sentimiento de Tanya… pero te conozco, y sé que no harías eso. Además, sé que no te hubieses involucrado con Isabella si tú no…-<br>-Alice, es pronto aún para hablar de sentimientos entre Isabella y yo. Confórmate con saber que estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien-  
>-Ok Edward…-<br>-¿Me perdonas entonces?¿Por favor?-  
>-¿Jasper te preguntó por mí?¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó ella, intentando esconder su sonrisa. "Claro, Alice me tendrá hablándole sobre Jasper para perdonarme… ni modo Edward" pensó, y sonrió en dirección a su hermana, comenzando a contarle lo poco que había hablado con el cretino de Jasper. Pero se sentía tranquilo, Alice le había vuelto a sonreír.<p>

_**PORFA! SI LEE, COMENTE... NECESITO DE LA RETROALIMENTACION DE PARTE DE USTEDES. **_

_**NO SEA CRUEL CON LA AUTORA. =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola nenas... aquí ando yo con esta locura... Bueno, gracias a las que pasan por aqui y se dan el tiempo de leer... ¿les gusta la historia como se va desarrolando? Díganme, estoy ansiosa de leerles. Si? Besos y abrazos a todas y mil gracias una vez más a todas por pasar por aqui.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>No es suficiente<em>**

Isabella se recostó sobre su cama, cerca de las once de la noche, cuando llegó de la cena con su madre. Había quedado conforme, pues, después de todo, había sido abierta con ella, y su madre la había escuchado, aconsejado y apoyado. Allí, bajo la tenue luz de su lámpara, recordó el encuentro:

_-¿Bella, qué sucedió? Eso de un viaje de negocios de último momento no lo creí. Sé que algo te sucedió… háblame nena…-_

_-Madre… cometí un error, y tenía que irme de aquí a pensar, debía de estar lejos de todo y todos para aclarar mis ideas, mis sentimientos…-_

_-¿Un error Bella?-_

_-Madre… Edward Cullen y yo nos vimos involucrados…- no terminó de decirle cuando su madre tapó su boca del espanto_

_-¡Bella! ¡No puede ser!... ¿Por eso él no se casó?... pero si fue su novia la que…-_

_-Ella se enteró el día anterior de lo que había pasado entre él y yo-_

_-Hija, por todos los cielos… ¿pero por qué te fuiste a encaprichar precisamente con él? Sabías que tenía un compromiso… Oh Dios, ¡Por eso pediste que te contactara con él para tus clases de piano, ¿verdad?-_

_-Madre… escúchame, quizás al principio fue un capricho, pero se convirtió en algo más con el tiempo… me di cuenta que no le era indiferente. Pero sabía que Tanya era una mujer perfecta para Edward, y que yo no merecía un hombre como él… por eso me fui. Hablé con Tanya, le dije que había sido un error, que Edward la amaba, pero no escuchó… estaba tan herida, no quise dañarla, te lo juro- asumió avergonzada, con su garganta y sus ojos escociéndole por el llanto que amenazaba con salir_

_-¿Has hablado con él después de lo que ocurrió?-_

_-No sabía que su matrimonio no se había realizado, hasta que Jane me lo contó hace un par de días. Aun así, no pensaba buscarlo… pero... él me buscó, y me dijo que por alguna razón, no podía ni quería mantenerse alejado de mí. Sé que siente algo por mi mamá… y no debo mentirte, pero eso me tiene tan esperanzada…-_

_-¡Bella! Anda con calma con todo esto. Edward es un gran hombre, y tu una gran mujer, no digas que no te mereces a alguien porque tú mereces a quien tú quieras, mientras sea leal y consensual. Pero hija, dime una cosa: ¿estás enamorada?-_

_-Creo…creo que si…- asumió, bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada. Era la primera vez en su vida que _

_-¡Oh, mi nena! Hija, deseo que seas feliz con el hombre con quien tú decidas estar, ¿y él te ama?-_

_-No… no sé mamá- susurró apenada_

_-Calma hija, calma, y tiempo al tiempo- le había aconsejado su madre, mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura._

Suspiró al recordar la charla, suspiró al encontrarse en esa habitación sola, y suspiró porque su teléfono no había sonado… "_Tonta, tonta Bella… ahora sufre lo que te corresponde…"_ se espetaba.

-¿Hola?- pero aquel saludo masculino, que no supo de principio si era parte de su imaginación o real, la sobresaltó. Se incorporó y observó hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Y no necesitó más luz para darse cuenta de quién era

-¿Ed… Edward?¿Cómo… cómo entraste?-

-Ehh… por la puerta. No soy bueno escalando murallas como para subir hasta tu ventana. Le pedí a una de tus empleadas que me permitiera pasar, ¿te molesta?-

-No... no, por supuesto que no, sólo me sorprende…

-Sí, bueno, en vez de llamarte preferí venir…-

-Oh…- exclamó ella. Edward comenzó a acercarse hasta la cama, y se sentó en el extremo de ésta

-¿Y qué has hecho?-

-Cené con Renée, aunque sus preferencias de comida exótica no sean de mi agrado… la comida vietnamita no me sentó muy bien…- y se detuvo "_Estúpida, ¿por qué te pones a hablarle de la comida… tonta Isabella, tonta…"_

-Muy propio de su carácter- dijo él, divertido comparando el carácter de su jefa, tan jovial y divertido, como si fuera una quinceañera… tan diferente a Isabella

-Sí…- asintió ella frente al comentario de Edward

-¿No me preguntas con quien estuve?-

-No quiero parecer entrometida-

-Alice, mi hermana… tenía una conversación pendiente con ella. Si no hubiese sido ella, no hubiese cancelado mi cita contigo-

-Oh, no hay problema… no tienes que darme explicaciones…- dijo ella, mientras jugaba con la cubre cama. Edward la observaba y le parecía increíble que ella fuera la mujer que conoció hace meses, tan distinta de cómo era ahora, con un aire de niña frágil que lo afectaba. La contempló un momento y no soportó la pequeña distancia entre ambos, acercándose a ella, tomando su cuello y acercando su rostro sorprendido y besándola con ternura, sin apuro, disfrutando del contacto con sus labios y su lengua. Lentamente fue depositándola sobre la suave y amplia cama, sin apartar los labios de ella, quien se aferró a su espalda tan fuerte como pudo.

-Pensé… pensé que no te vería hoy- susurró ella sobre los labios de Edward. Él sonrió ante la confesión de Bella

-Y yo pensé en llamarte, pero supe que no me bastaría con eso… también te extrañé-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí Bella…- asumió. Se quedaron mirando mientras él acariciaba los pómulos rosa de Bella y ella pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por los labios de Edward.

Se acomodaron en el centro de la cama, entrelazados de piernas y brazos, mientras disfrutaban de esas nuevas emociones que los embargaban en esas instancias, donde no había premura por sexo, sino por la compañía del uno por el otro.

-Se acerca navidad, ¿ya tienes planes?- preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Hoy mi madre me invitó a cenar con ella y su nuevo amigo, o pareja. Se supone que me lo quiere presentar, le interesa saber qué opino- dijo ella, un poco tensa. Edward lo notó y agregó algo divertido

-¿Eres de las hijas que celan a sus madres cuando rehacen sus vidas, eh?- preguntó mientras le hacía cosquillas en su estómago, haciendo que ella se retorciera mientras se carcajeaba e intentaba apartarse de él. A Edward le pareció tan fascinante aquella imagen de Isabella, riendo despreocupada, como una niña.

-¡Basta Edward… por favor! ¡Y no, no soy celosa! ¡Basta!- rogaba ella, mientras él no tenía piedad con ella, uniéndose a sus carcajadas.

-¡Eres un desalmado, casi me da un ataque!- le riñó ella, luego que logró zafarse de semejante ataque cosquilloso

-Lo siento, pero fue inevitable- le dijo, sacando de su rostro un mechón de su cabello que se había colado allí. Luego volvió a tirar de ella hacia su cuerpo para arroparla en sus brazos, tan cómodamente como hace un rato estaban

-¿Y tú tienes planes para navidad ya?¿Iras a Oxford?-

-No, mis padres vienen a pasar navidad aquí con mis hermanos y yo. Además, están entusiasmados por el concierto de la sinfónica-

-¿Participarás?-

-Como arreglista y ejecutando en un par de temas. Desde hace meses estamos trabajando en eso… ¿quieres venir? Puedes ir con Renée, o tu amiga Jane…-

-Hablando de Jane… ¿ese tal James es de confiar?-

-¿Ya te enteraste de la serenata?-

-Claro, y de que ya son novios, pero no me has contestado lo que te pregunté… ¿o voy a tener que mandar a investigarlo?-

-Bueno, una blanca paloma no es, pero es un buen tipo, además está realmente enamorado de Jane. De los años que lo conozco, nunca lo había visto así. Es de confiar, no es necesario que lo investigues-

-Bien, confío en ti. El veintitrés es la fiesta de navidad de la empresa, además presentaran los últimos modelos de los coches para el próximo año, así que por qué no vienes. James seguro irá con Jane. Tú y tus hermanos pueden venir-

-Mmm… sí, sería una buena oportunidad para Emmett… con Rosalie, no deja de hablar de ella…-

-¿Rosalie? Menuda tarea. ¿Entonces eso es un sí?-

-¡Claro! Y perderme la presentación de los coches y cómo Emmett trata de lidiar con semejante pantera, oh no, no me la pierdo- dijo Edward divertido, haciendo que ella también se carcajeara. Y allí se quedaron un rato más, hasta que Edward encontró prudente retirarse y dejar que Bella descansara, claro, ella protestó diciendo que si ella anoche se había quedado en su apartamento, era justo que él se quedara esa noche:

-Hoy no nena, pero deja tu ventana abierta… solo por si acaso…- le dijo, guiñándole el ojo, y enseguida dándole un beso que se paseó entre la ternura y la pasión.

Miércoles 23 de diciembre: Día de la fiesta de la empresa. Los empleados estaban revolucionados. La compañía premiaba al mejor empleado con un auto lujoso pero funcional. Es escándalo por el retiro de vehículos ya estaba solucionado, y con las indemnizaciones y disculpas públicas, Swan Motors había logrado mantenerse en su puesto como líder, incluso subir sus bonos. Así que había motivos para celebrar. Lo mismo pensaba Isabella que desde su encuentro con Edward había pasado una semana, y ella andaba radiante, y feliz. Como una quinceañera enamorada.

-¿El señor Swan no te ha hablado?-

-Sí, anoche, desde Argentina. Pasará las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo en Sudamérica. Dice que las fiestas de fin de año en medio del verano son fabulosas…- le contaba Isabella a su amiga mientras revisaba y firmaba unos papeles.

-¿Y el Señor Hale?-

-Viene sólo a la fiesta de esta noche, luego se va-

-¿Rosalie pasará Noche Buena sola?-

-Oh, no Jane, no dejaría que estuviese sola. Mi madre y yo la hemos invitado, y ha dicho que sí. Y dime, ¿todo listo para esta noche?-

-Sí, todo listo. El container con los vehículos acaba de llegar, en una hora estarán aquí para ser chequeados, y luego llevados al salón de la fiesta para su exhibición-

-¡Perfecto! Que me llamen en cuanto lleguen. Estoy ansiosa de verlos-

-Bien. ¿Estarás aquí hasta la tarde?-

-No, almorzaré con los delegados alemanes y luego me prepararé para la fiesta. Todos los empleados tienen esa autorización- le recordó Bella a Jane

-¿Y Edward… esta noche…?-

-Irá a la fiesta con Emmett, su hermano-

-Bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?-

-Llévate estos documentos a finanzas. Es todo. Gracias Jane-

-Sip- dijo, tomando los documentos y saliendo de allí. Ella, al igual que Bella, estaba muy animada, pues iría del brazo de su "novio" a la fiesta de navidad de la empresa, donde los pasados años era el blanco de las críticas pues siempre estaba sola y bajo la sombra de Isabella. _"¡Pero este año es diferente… y que las brujas se mueran de envidia, sí señor!"_

La hora de la fiesta llegó. Primero se haría ante los invitados y la prensa la presentación de tres coches de modelos para el año siguiente, de lujo: Rolls Rayce, Lamborghini y Masserati. Isabella, Rosalie, el padre de esta, y parte de los directivos de la empresa, y los representantes de dichas marcas, posaban ante los periodistas, con los lujosos coches detrás. Los presentes se sentían anonadados por la ostentosidad de los vehículos, entre ellos, Edward y Emmett:

-¡Dios! ¿Crees que algún día podré tener un coche como aquel Lamborghini? Me lo merezco…-

-Claro, puedes pagarlo en cómodas cien cuotas…-

-Eso significarían años Edward… pero con lo que yo me conformaría, sería con la hermosa de Rosalie para mí-

-Pues hoy es tu noche…-

-¡De que se va conmigo esta noche, se va! Lo juro-

-Eso quiero verlo- dijo, chocando su vaso de champaña con la de su hermano. Edward no había tenido posibilidad alguna de hablar con Isabella, pues había estado todo el día corrigiendo partituras para el concierto que se realizaría el día siguiente. Había sido un día de locos. Durante lo que llevaba de presentación, habían cruzado miradas coquetas y sonreído de forma sensual. _"¡Dios, se ve hermosa…"_ pensó él cuando la vio con su largo vestido negro, entallado y adornado con hermosa pedrería, que la hacía resplandecer. "_Maravillosa_", agregó en sus pensamientos, embelesado.

Enseguida, los invitados fueron guiados hasta un salón, donde se realizaba la fiesta de navidad para los empleados y trabajadores de la empresa. Desde los porteros hasta la directiva. Todos compartían en aquella fiesta. Edward y Emmett estaban parados, observando el ambiente de jolgorio, cuando James llegó del brazo de la hermosa Jane, que venía sonriendo, al igual que él

-Distinguidos y solitarios caballeros-

-Suertudo y sonriente James- contestó Emmett

-Que tal Jane, como llevas la aventura de ser novia de este troglodita- dijo ahora Edward, de un muy buen humor

-No es un troglodita- dijo, tiernamente -Es un hermoso y cortés principito- agregó, cosa que hizo que los dos hermanos Cullen estallaran en fuertes risotadas. Eso sería material para molestar al ahora "Principito"

-Cariño, vámonos de aquí. El ambiente apesta a envidia. Con vuestro permiso, par de anacoretas- dijo James, pero sus amigos aún se estaban riendo de él -Ah, y les recomiendo que no se les ocurra mirar en este momento hacia la puerta, no les gustará ver a la parejita que acaba de entrar- agregó James, mientras salía de allí. Edward y Emmett voltearon hacia la entrada, y sus carcajadas desaparecieron, haciéndolos tensarse de celos:

-¡¿Sabías esto, Edward?- preguntó Emmett, fulminando a la pareja

-¡Por supuesto que no!¡No lo hubiese permitido!- dijo Edward, furioso. Y es que no era fácil para ellos, ver a su pequeña hermana Alice, llegar acaramelada del brazo de Jasper. Alice divisó entre la multitud a sus hermanos y se acercó hasta ellos, mientras que Jasper se preparaba mentalmente para la batalla con los hermanos de su acompañante

-¡Emmett, Edward!-

-Alice, no nos dijiste que vendrías…-

-Oh, Jasper fue tan amable de invitarme apenas esta tarde-

-Es un placer para mi venir acompañado de tan hermosa dama- dijo el aludido, muy galantemente

-Espero que sepas mantener controlado tu "placer"…-

-Emmett, descuida, Jasper es un caballero- dijo Alice, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Emmett.

Isabella estaba animadamente hablando con los inversionistas estadounidenses, cuando siente que su cintura es tomada por detrás por dos fuertes manos varoniles. _"¿Será…?" _cuando se volteó no vio al hombre que ella esperaba ver:

-¡¿Riley? Que… qué sorpresa- dijo, sorprendida y algo nerviosa con su cercanía

-¡Hermosa!- dijo él, dándole un muy estrecho beso en la comisura de sus labios, aferrándola con sus brazos fuertemente por su cintura. Ella quiso zafarse, pues no sabía si era producto de su imaginación, pero sentía sobre ella una potente mirada que la traspasaba. Y por supuesto, Edward había contemplado toda la "escenita", volviéndose casi loco de celos, teniendo que ocupar todo su control para no ir contra de ese "maldito". Es que había recordado que él era el tipo que había estado con Isabella durante toda la pasada fiesta de cumpleaños de Renée.

-Te he extrañado hermosa, ¿por qué no me has llamado?- susurró insinuantemente en el oido de Bella

-Porque… porque he estado fuera del país, además de arreglar todo el embrollo del que ya te habrás enterado-

-Claro, pero me alegra saber que todo está solucionado. Por lo mismo, creo que nos merecemos una escapada, qué me dices…-

-No lo creo Riley…-

-No pasará de esta noche que te convenza de que te arranques conmigo, verás…- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, con sus brazos aun "apresándola". Isabella, entre todo el nerviosismo, vio entre los invitados a su madre, "Mi salvadora"

-Oh Riley, debo ir a saludar a mi madre, si me permites…-

-Claro nena, ya luego haré mi estrategia de rapto contigo… y juro que pasaremos una excelente velada nocturna-

-No sé… bueno, con tu permiso- dijo, y rápidamente caminó hacia su madre, que venía del brazo de un hombre que ella no conocía. Cuando fue a su encuentro, Renée presentó a su acompañante como Phil, "un muy buen y especial amigo". Se supone que las presentaciones formales seria en la cena de nochebuena. A simple vista, a Isabella le pareció un tipo simpático, y agradable, aunque algo menos para Renée, pero si ella estaba feliz… Estaba hablando con su madre sobre la fiesta, cuando vio a Edward entre la multitud, caminar hacia el balcón del salón. Ella sabía que Edward había visto su encuentro con Riley y se le estrujó un poco el corazón, porque quizás las cosas retrocederían un poco. Eso la entristeció. Así que sin demora, decidió ir tras él.

Edward se sentía tan furioso, que sintió la necesidad de salir, tomar algo de aire fresco, y fumar un cigarro para calmarse. Una vez afuera, aspiró el aire frio del exterior, y sacó un cigarro. Lo encendió y con calma comenzó a aspirar el humo de la nicotina. Sintió que atrás suyo, uno de los ventanales que separaba el interior con ese balcón, se abría. Además de oir el sonido de unos tacones de mujer. Él sabía de quien se trataba, no por los tacones, sino por la reacción de su cuerpo, que ya reconocía cuando Bella estaba cerca de él

-Hace algo de frio para estar aquí…- dijo ella, parándose junto a él a contemplar la vista panorámica de la ciudad, mientras hacía fricción en sus propios brazos para infundirse calor

-Te ves hermosa- dijo él, sin apartar la vista del frente. Y es que necesitaba decirlo, aunque esa admisión se le quedaba corto. Estaba realmente despampanante, maravillosa, luminosa, gloriosa…

-Gracias. Pensé que no vendrías, después de todo el trabajo preparando el concierto de mañana…-

-¿Irás?-

-¡Por supuesto! No me lo perdería…-

-¿Hasta qué hora debes quedarte?- seguía hablándole mientras fumaba su cigarro y contemplaba la fría noche de Londres

-Sería prudente hasta después de la premiación para el mejor empleado, como en una hora… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no sabes lo difícil que se me está haciendo mantenerme bajo control justo en este momento… te arrinconaría en cualquier parte y te haría el amor en este instante- dijo lentamente. Isabella sintió que su bajo vientre se comprimió, sintiéndose excitada.

-Oh…mmm… bueno… puedo irme antes… y estoy dispuesta a ceder ante alguna especie de rapto que quieras cometer conmigo…-

-Pues prepárate entonces- dijo él, de forma susurrantemente seductora -Pero antes tengo que ver el espectáculo de Emmett…-

-Ah, y para que agilices las cosas con eso, dile que a Rosalie le gustan los hombres más bien… rudos… que si piensa invitarla a bailar, le irá mal, lo rechazará. Solo que vaya por ella y la lleve a la pista de baile… le gusta sentirse… dominada…-

-Gracias por el dato… eso agilizará las cosas-

-Bien… yo ordenaré que adelanten la maldita premiación… estoy ansiosa por… ser… raptada- ronroneó, acercándose a él y acariciando sutilmente su brazo. Edward la miró con ojos hambrientos. Estaba deseando cogerla por la cintura y estampar su boca sobre la de ella, y fundirse en un beso profundo, y demandante. Con solo esa mirada se decían mucho: deseo, anhelo, pasión y urgencia. Y sin decir nada, ella se apartó y entró al salón. Edward se dio cuenta que nunca antes había sentido tal necesidad por alguien, ni siquiera por Tanya. Nunca. Le dolía el espacio que Bella acababa de dejar, le lastimaba su ausencia, aunque fuese momentánea. "_Y que ese maldito no se atreva a poner sus manos encima de mi chica…"_ juró en su interior, mientras veía a Isabella alejarse y perderse de entre los asistentes de la fiesta.

**_Bienvenido Santa Claus_**

Emmett Cullen, desde la barra, había observado el a simple vista el inocente encuentro entre Isabella Swan y su hermano, claro, él había sido su maestro por algunas clases, se conocían, pero intuía que había algo más….

-¡Mierda!¡Es ella, ella es la otra!¡Mierda, mierda, como no lo supuse…!- exclamó, mientras el hombre que estaba a su lado, lo miraba como si estuviese loco. Después de un momento, vio que Isabella entraba al salón con una sonrisa jodidamente sexi… "_Edward, que escondido te lo tenías…pero que suertudo eres…." _Minutos después, Edward entraba con una sonrisa similar. Llegó hasta su hermano, y se sirvió un Wisky:

-Acabo de descubrirte Edward…-

-De que hablas…-

-Isabella Swan, es ella, y no te atrevas a negarlo-

-No voy a negártelo-

-No te voy a juzgar, lo sabes… hasta creo que ella me podría caer bien, no sé-

-¿Quieres que te caiga mejor? Escucha esto: si quieres ir como ganador ante Rosalie, debes ser… rudo, demandante. Nada de caballerosidades con ella…-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿A caso no has visto como es ella? Nadie podría ser rudo o demandante con ella…-

-Por lo mismo Emmett, por lo mismo… así que termina ese trago, y ve a buscarla… si no lo haces ahora, no se dará otra instancia como esta…-

-¡Maldita sea Edward, tienes razón!- dijo, terminándose de un sorbo el resto de vodka tónica que quedaba en el vaso, se arregló la corbata, y sintió que la melodía de "I've got you under my skin" de Frank Sinatra comenzaba a sonar. Era el momento -Ah, y dile a tu chica que ya me cae bien. Y si Rosalie termina la noche conmigo, quizás hasta la ame también- dijo, y decidido se fue en dirección hasta Rosalie, que estaba conversando con un par de hombres, además de la misma Isabella. Edward se ubicó y acomodó en su lugar con su wisky en la mano, para contemplar la escena. El mayor de los Cullen llegó hasta la despampanante rubia, y sin más, la cogió del brazo

-Con su permiso dama, caballeros- y sin más, se la llevó hasta la pista de baile

-¡¿Qué… qué demonios te crees…?- dijo Rosalie, tratando de zafarse del agarre de "loco ese"

-¡Bailarás conmigo! llevo demasiado tiempo esperando abrazarte en una pieza de baile, y no pretendo seguir esperándote- demandó con rudeza, y por la cintura la aferró, apretándola contra su pecho, ante la sorprendida cara de la mujer.

-Esta me la pagas…- le amenazó con la mandíbula tensa

-Te pagaré cuando quieras, donde quieras… y como quieras, hermosa… soy materia disponible para ti... pero no demores mucho, no estoy dispuesto en seguir esperando…- siguió hablando con rudeza. Dicho y hecho: Rosalie no encontraba nada más sensual y sexi que un hombre dominante, y aunque no lo había reconocido a nadie, ese "maldito patán" era guapo, algo soso, pero guapo… y ahora lo encontraba absolutamente sexi. Desde la muerte de su ex marido, no había sentido nada por nadie, nada sí como lo que estaba sin tiendo por ese "oso patán". Se le escapó una sonrisita, y Emmett supo que aquel había sido su triunfo. "_Sí… soy un maldito ganador_" pensó, celebrando por dentro.

Edward y Bella contemplaban anonadados y risueños que aquel encuentro hubiese resultado. Edward observaba de tanto en tanto a Isabella, como se desenvolvía con el resto, y lo sobresaliente de su personalidad. Isabella también desviaba su vista hacia Edward, y cuando cruzaban sus miradas, todo alrededor se diluía y desaparecía, haciendo que ambos desearan el poder escaparse ya de la dichosa fiesta.

Isabella se sentía atada e inquieta, al no poder acercarse a Edward como deseaba, dejando que él la rodeara con sus brazos y la acogiera en su regazo, y quizás disfrutar una lenta pieza de baile, pese que si lo hacían, no tendría nada de malo. Sentía envidia de las demás parejas que sí podían hacerlo, abiertamente, como su amiga Jane, quien en la pista de baile aferrada a James, parecía estar flotando sobre las nubes del séptimo cielo. _"¿Tendré yo esa opción, de disfrutar abiertamente de la compañía de Edward, disfrutar como su pareja? Pareja… _" Pensaba Isabella tristemente mientras observaba a su amiga disfrutar de la velada

Después de una hora en la que ella tuvo que socializar con los inversionistas, escaparse literalmente de Riley, entre otras cosas, dio la "orden" de que se entregara el premio "de una maldita vez". El encargado de Recursos Humanos fue quien entregaba el premio a una de las auditoras de la empresa, del departamento de contabilidad, que llevaba años trabajando en la empresa, y quien fue la flamante ganadora de ese estupendo Audi , fotografías, agradecimientos… y por fin, después de todo eso Isabella se sintió libre. Estaba con un grupo de empresarios, entre ellos Riley, y decidió hacer su escape. Se excusó del grupo, diciendo que iba al tocador. Atravesó el salón, y de paso, le dio una intensa mirada a Edward Cullen, quien estaba en la barra hablando con su hermana y Jasper. Sólo lo miró. Fue suficiente para que él entendiera que era hora de irse. "_Por fin…"_ pensó él.

Ella pasó a toda velocidad por el closet donde había guardado su abrigo, pidió las llaves de su coche, y se fue al estacionamiento del centro de eventos. Se montó en su coche, y envió un mensaje de texto:

"_En tu apartamento… ¿supongo que no te molesta tenerme de visita esta noche, no?"_ y pulsó enviar.

Cuando Edward recibió el mensaje, iba de camino al estacionamiento. Lo leyó y sonrió. Enseguida tecleó la respuesta:

"_Será un placer… un verdadero y profundo placer_". Se montó en su coche y a toda velocidad, salió tras el auto de Isabella, que iba sólo un par de metros delante de él.

Isabella, al llegar al aparcamiento del edificio, se sentía totalmente excitada. Todo aquella noche había sido una especie de preámbulo, la preparación de lo que se vendría. Apagó el motor y salió del coche. Enseguida sintió los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeándola por la cintura desde la espalda. Sintió su boca deslizarse por su cuello, su nariz, su respiración rozándole la piel. Ella cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del adictivo roce de su boca contra su piel y entregándose completamente a sus caricias. Cuando ella ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar y encenderse, Edward se apartó, y sin aviso la cargó en sus brazos haciendo que ella diese un grito de la impresión

-Espero que no tengas sueño, pues pretendo tenerte despierta gran parte de la noche- susurró en su oído, mientras la llevaba al elevador, para ir directo a su apartamento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Isabella y Edward ya estaba tumbados sobre la cama. Edward se posó sobre el cuerpo de Isabella, y comenzó a besarla sin contemplaciones. Una sensual oleada caliente hizo que su corazón comenzase a latir con rapidez, haciendo que su respiración se convirtiera en jadeos, que un temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Una especie de química hizo que se abriera a él como una flor a la luz del sol, torciéndose, buscándole. Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a colarse bajo el hermoso atuendo negro de fiesta que llevaba aún puesto Isabella, pero que le estorbaba.

-Nunca… nunca ninguna mujer me hizo sentir lo que tú… no puede ser normal que te desee tanto Isabella…- susurró sobre su boca, para luego recorrer su cuello, el que adoraba.

-Te he esperado… por tanto tiempo Edward- decía ella entre jadeos

-Ya estoy aquí Bella…-

-Sí… Dios, ¡Edward!- dijo, sintiendo que los dedos prodigiosos de Edward se colaban bajo sus bragas de encaje, introduciendo, masajeando y pulsando su centro total y absolutamente mojado por él, y para él. Isabella llevaba sus manos hasta su cuello, jalaba de su cabello, acariciaba sus hombros, hundía sus uñas en su fuerte espalda bajo la camisa que aun llevaba puesta, haciendo que la excitación de Edward se elevara aún más.

Se desnudaron con premura e hicieron el amor con fiereza, demandante el uno al otro. Edward recordó al maldito que horas atrás había puesto sus manos sobre ella, y de alguna manera se estaba vengando de él en silencio. Ella le pertenecía ahora, era suya. Y Bella odió a Tanya por quitarle tanto tiempo de él. Tantas noches…

_"Ella es mía_" pensaba él mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella

"_Él es mío"_ pensaba ella, contrayendo su interior y estallando, sintiéndolo dentro de ella.

Ambos estuvieron envueltos en el paraíso de sus cuerpos, mimetizándose y amándose durante toda la noche, no encontrando saciedad. Hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a refulgir, y sus cuerpos no respondían. Se sentían realmente exhaustos y embriagados de placer. Ella sentía su piel tan sensible, que las delicadas caricias de Edward sobre su desnuda espalda, hacían como si mil hormigas caminaran al unísono por todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo que reconocía como suyo el tacto de Edward, como nunca antes con ningún otro. Y Edward se sentía extasiado, con la mezcla de sabores que emanaba de ella, y su aroma… desde ahora, su favorito

-Fresas y lavanda…-

-¿Qué?-

-A veces hueles a deliciosas y frescas fresas, otras veces te huelo a suaves y aromáticas lavandas… es una mezcla increíble… se me hace agua la boca- dijo, levantando su mentón y besándola con dulzura

-Nunca nadie me había dicho eso- susurró cerca de sus labios

-Por supuesto que no… hueles sólo así para mí-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me fascina…-

-Me siento como una adolecente cuando me dices esas cosas- admitió, volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho de Edward

-Eres como una adolecente-

-¡No, no lo soy!- protestó, haciendo que Edward se carcajeara sobre su cabello -En verdad nunca deje que ningún hombre me hablara así… me incomodaba. No disfruté de las cosas normales que disfrutaban las chicas de mi edad…- dijo, tristemente

-De la escuela a la universidad, y de la universidad a dirigir ese monstruo de empresa… por supuesto que no disfrutaste… pero nunca es tarde preciosa- le dijo, ante lo que ella sonrió, esperanzada.

Cerca de las diez despertaron, continuando con una exquisita sesión de caricias y besos, que pudieron desembocar en una nueva sesión de amor y sexo, pero Bello lo detuvo, recordándole el concierto. Él suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

Ella se levantó, calzándose la camisa de Edward que estaba tirada en el piso, y mientras él tomaba una ducha, se encargó de revolotear por la cocina y esculcar sus gustos. _"¿No hace mal tanto café..?_" se preguntó al ver la cantidad monumental de café en grano que había guardado en las estanterías. No demoró preparar algo de eso, esperando dar con los gustos de Edward "_Seguro tiene un metódica forma de preparar café…"_

Él, apenas salió de la ducha, sintió el aroma del café recién hecho en el ambiente, _"Fresas, lavanda y café… maravillosa mezcla" _pensó, satisfecho.

Después de desayunar en amena compañía y charla para ambos, llegó el ingrato momento de las despedidas. Cada vez se estaba haciendo más doloroso para ambos separarse.

-¿A qué hora debo estar en la sinfónica para el concierto?—

- Comienza a las seis, durará dos horas-

-Perfecto, me da tiempo justo de ir luego por Rosalie y luego a casa de mi madre-

-Me alegro que pases tiempo con ella, con Renée digo-

-A mí también… este… hoy no te veré, ¿verdad?-

-No lo sé… quizás pueda excusarme con mi familia después de cenar y...-

-No, no hagas eso. Tus padres han venido a pasar tiempo con sus hijos, así que aprovecha. Ya tendremos tiempo tú y yo de vernos, no te sientas apresurado por acabar la cena con tus padres sólo por verme-

-Lo intentaré- prometió. Se quedaron mirando durante largo rato, acariciando sus rostros tiernamente, hasta que Edward tuvo que despedirse, pues ya iba retrasado

-Te llamaré, ¿sí?-

-Está bien- dijo ella, dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios -Que pases una feliz noche buena-

-Mis noches han sido más que buenas desde que las comparto contigo- confesó. Isabella sintió que sus piernas se volvían flácidas frente a la admisión de Edward, sintió que su corazón iba a arrancarse de su pecho, exultante de dicha

-Eres el mejor regalo que alguna vez he podido recibir Edward- logrón decir, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban producto de las lágrimas de emoción que en cualquier momento comenzarían a salir

- Nos vemos pronto, ¿sí?- dijo él, algo nervioso frente a lo que Isabella le acababa de decir, y no porque no lo quisiera oír, sino porque no lo esperaba. Y quizás también, porque él sentía algo similar, que Santa se había acordado de él.

-Sí- se besaron por última vez, y luego él se fue.

Cuando Bella se vio sola en el departamento de Edward, comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría por todo el lugar:

-¡ Gracias Santa, gracias, gracias… sé que no he sido una chica buena, pero me reivindicaré, lo juro… gracias, gracias…!- dijo, de forma emocionada y divertida.

Isabella aprovechó la mañana y parte de la tarde en comprar regalos para todo el mundo. Incluso disfrutó de las compras., pese a que los locales comerciales estaban sobrepoblados de gente que, al igual que ella, estaba haciendo compras a última hora. Antes, ella no se preocupaba de esas cosas. Siempre había alguien que lo hacía por ella, generalmente su amiga Jane. Pero esta vez quería elegir regalos especiales para la gente que ella consideraba especial. Incluso compró algo para su padre, a quien tendría que esperar a entregárselo cuando el "señor se dignase a regresar". Cuando se vio frente a la incertidumbre de comprarle algo a Edward, se paralizó: "_Dios, qué le compro… que le compro…_" se cuestionaba, preocupada. Recordó que una de sus pasiones era la música, así que buscó un lugar especializado de música, y compró unos discos de vinilo que eran sólo para coleccionistas. Eran de música clásica, la mayoría obras inéditas o primeras ediciones. "_Perfecto_" se dijo. Ni siquiera se cuestionó si él había comprado algo para ella, aunque no le preocupaba, pues su sola existencia, ya era un regalo.

-Emmett, maldita sea, tengo apenas una hora para comprar y tú te das el lujo de atrasarte, ¿me puedes decir dónde…?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa, cuando Edward vio la cara de su hermano, que estaba como perdido, ajeno a la realidad. Y sacó conclusiones -Rosalie-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde, dónde…?- dijo, saliendo de su ensueño, y mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar entre la multitud el rostro de la mujer que lo traía en ese estado

-Digo que de seguro es Rosalie la que te tiene así, ¿no?-

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que esa mujer se rendiría a mí!-

-¿Fue una buena noche?-

-No hubo sexo, sólo hablamos. Es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabes? -

-Sí, algo sé- asumió, mientras observaba con mucha concentración la vitrina de una joyería

-Presumo que andas buscando algo para Isabella, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero no logro dar con algo... especial…-

-Si le regalas una joya, seguro darás en el clavo. A las mujeres les encanta eso-

-Seguro, pero debe tener miles. Además, quiero que sea otra cosa… no sé…- dijo. Su mirada, furtivamente, quedó pegada en la estantería de una tienda de antigüedades. Y pensó que en ese lugar encontraría algo para ella. Entraron y comenzaron a observar los adminículos que estaban a la venta.

-¿Señor, le puedo ayudar?-

-Este, verá… estoy buscando algo especial…-

-¿Alguna idea?-

-No…- dijo, un tanto contrariado por no encontrar… hasta que su vista quedó fija en una caja de música color ébano, brillante, sobre cuya base se dibujaban sutiles dibujos color marfil. Tomó entre sus manos la caja y la abrió, enseguida, vio un compartimento en donde iba montada una hermosa bailarina vestida de blando, que al ponerla sobre la base, giraba con delicadeza al compás de la hermosa melodía del Lago de los Cisnes. Además, dentro de este, dos pequeñas cajitas se sobreponían como compartimentos secretos. El vendedor al ver interesado a Edward en la cajita, le dijo que era un excelente regalo para una dama con espíritu de niña. "_Perfecto_" pensó él.

-¿La lleva, señor?-

-Sí, por favor- dijo, completamente convencido. Después de un rato, él y su hermano salieron de la tienda, muy conformes, pues Emmett había encontrado un hermoso regalo también para su madre y para Rosalie.

Enseguida, se fue rápidamente directo a la sinfónica donde debía comenzar con los preparativos del concierto, el que pasadas las horas y llegado el momento comenzó puntualmente. El concierto fue todo un éxito, se sintió muy conforme por los arreglos que había proferido para las diferentes piezas musicales navideñas, además de participar ejecutando el piano en dos piezas musicales. Logró ver a la distancia, y entre la multitud el lugar en donde se encontraba su familia. Pero no dio con el paradero de Isabella. Ella, había preferido ubicarse más bien al final de los asientos, no sabía si Edward había hablado sobre ella con su familia, aunque por las miradas que Alice le había dado la noche anterior en la fiesta, como si con la mirada le lanzara dardos de fuego, se dio cuenta que ella al menos estaba enterada.

Cuando terminó el concierto, luego de dos horas exactas, decidió probar suerte e ir a buscar a Edward para entregarle su regalo. Se escabulló entre la gente, y pidió a uno de los acomodadores que la llevara tras bambalinas en donde seguro lo encontraría. Cuando el hombre le mostró el lugar donde Edward se encontraba, fue ilusionada hasta allá, aferrando el regalo en su pecho. De lejos lo divisó… pero no estaba solo. Cuando vio la escena, a unos tres metros de distancia, sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba. Tenía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, pero sus pies estaban agarrotados y no respondían a la orden de su cerebro.

Edward, feliz por el resultado de la presentación, estaba dando la orden de poner los instrumentos más delicados en el lugar destinado para ellos, una especia de cuarto que quedaba tras bambalinas del escenario del auditorio principal de la sinfónica. Estaba en eso, cuando un hombre le dijo que una hermosa mujer lo buscaba. Él sonrió, pensado en que esa mujer pudiese ser Bella, pero no era ella quien lo requería:

-¿Ta… Tanya?- tartamudeo, sorprendido al verla frente a él

-Oh Edward… te he extrañado tanto…- dijo ella, acercándose a él con diligencia y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, muy cerca del suyo

-Tanya, qué haces aquí…-

-Quería verte Edward… te necesito, te extraño como una loca… he pensado las cosas, y creo que podemos superar esto. No podemos tirar por la borda todos estos años de relación, ¿no lo crees mi amor? Yo te perdono amor, te perdono…- dijo ella, decidida a besarlo, pero el trataba de alejarse, sujetándola y apartándola por los hombros con determinación

-Tanya, por favor… este no es el momento. Yo no sé…-

-No digas nada Edward, ya estoy aquí mi cielo, ya estoy aquí-

-No Tanya, por favor…-

-¿Pasa algo Edward? Sé que te dañé haciendo lo que hice el día de nuestro matrimonio, tendríamos que haberlo hablado, sé que no era la manera de hacerlo, sé que estás dolido, pero nos amamos, así que olvidemos todo y sigamos adelante- decía ella, melosamente, intentando luchar con la "extraña" contención de Edward. Quería besarlo, habían sido demasiados días sin el sabor de su boca.

-Tanya, detente… esto… debemos hablar…-

-Sí mi amor, hablemos, hablemos todo lo que quieras- le dijo. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Tanya ya tenía su boca sobre la de él. Pero él no reaccionó. Se quedó estático. Aquel beso, aquellos labios no eran los que él anhelaba ahora.

Isabella, absolutamente quebrajada por la escena, di dos pasos ciegos atrás, chocando con dos cajas enormes que afortunadamente estaban vacías, provocando que una de estas cajas callera al piso y provocara ruido. Edward al instante se apartó, desviando la mirada hacia donde había salido el ruido, y quedó paralizado. Alcanzó a ver la mirada de pena y frustración de Isabella, quien a su vez, dejaba caer un regalo al suelo y saliera corriendo de allí, llorando.

-¡No!- dijo él, deseando ir tras ella, pero Tanya lo sostuvo, haciendo que detuviera su deseo de salir corriendo

-¿Edward, amor, qué sucede?-

-¡Basta Tanya! Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. Parta ti y para mí ya es tarde. Lo siento- dijo, y salió corriendo detrás de Isabella.

_**NO SEA CRUEL CON LA AUTORA. RECUERDE QUE UN COMENTARIO SUYO, ES UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA =)**_

Emmett Cullen, desde la barra, había observado el a simple vista el inocente encuentro entre Isabella Swan y su hermano, claro, él había sido su maestro por algunas clases, se conocían, pero intuía que había algo más….

-¡Mierda!¡Es ella, ella es la otra!¡Mierda, mierda, como no lo supuse…!- exclamó, mientras el hombre que estaba a su lado, lo miraba como si estuviese loco. Después de un momento, vio que Isabella entraba al salón con una sonrisa jodidamente sexi… "_Edward, que escondido te lo tenías…pero que suertudo eres…." _Minutos después, Edward entraba con una sonrisa similar. Llegó hasta su hermano, y se sirvió un Wisky:

-Acabo de descubrirte Edward…-

-De que hablas…-

-Isabella Swan, es ella, y no te atrevas a negarlo-

-No voy a negártelo-

-No te voy a juzgar, lo sabes… hasta creo que ella me podría caer bien, no sé-

-¿Quieres que te caiga mejor? Escucha esto: si quieres ir como ganador ante Rosalie, debes ser… rudo, demandante. Nada de caballerosidades con ella…-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿A caso no has visto como es ella? Nadie podría ser rudo o demandante con ella…-

-Por lo mismo Emmett, por lo mismo… así que termina ese trago, y ve a buscarla… si no lo haces ahora, no se dará otra instancia como esta…-

-¡Maldita sea Edward, tienes razón!- dijo, terminándose de un sorbo el resto de vodka tónica que quedaba en el vaso, se arregló la corbata, y sintió que la melodía de "I've got you under my skin" de Frank Sinatra comenzaba a sonar. Era el momento -Ah, y dile a tu chica que ya me cae bien. Y si Rosalie termina la noche conmigo, quizás hasta la ame también- dijo, y decidido se fue en dirección hasta Rosalie, que estaba conversando con un par de hombres, además de la misma Isabella. Edward se ubicó y acomodó en su lugar con su wisky en la mano, para contemplar la escena. El mayor de los Cullen llegó hasta la despampanante rubia, y sin más, la cogió del brazo

-Con su permiso dama, caballeros- y sin más, se la llevó hasta la pista de baile

-¡¿Qué… qué demonios te crees…?- dijo Rosalie, tratando de zafarse del agarre de "loco ese"

-¡Bailarás conmigo! llevo demasiado tiempo esperando abrazarte en una pieza de baile, y no pretendo seguir esperándote- demandó con rudeza, y por la cintura la aferró, apretándola contra su pecho, ante la sorprendida cara de la mujer.

-Esta me la pagas…- le amenazó con la mandíbula tensa

-Te pagaré cuando quieras, donde quieras… y como quieras, hermosa… soy materia disponible para ti... pero no demores mucho, no estoy dispuesto en seguir esperando…- siguió hablando con rudeza. Dicho y hecho: Rosalie no encontraba nada más sensual y sexi que un hombre dominante, y aunque no lo había reconocido a nadie, ese "maldito patán" era guapo, algo soso, pero guapo… y ahora lo encontraba absolutamente sexi. Desde la muerte de su ex marido, no había sentido nada por nadie, nada sí como lo que estaba sin tiendo por ese "oso patán". Se le escapó una sonrisita, y Emmett supo que aquel había sido su triunfo. "_Sí… soy un maldito ganador_" pensó, celebrando por dentro.

Edward y Bella contemplaban anonadados y risueños que aquel encuentro hubiese resultado. Edward observaba de tanto en tanto a Isabella, como se desenvolvía con el resto, y lo sobresaliente de su personalidad. Isabella también desviaba su vista hacia Edward, y cuando cruzaban sus miradas, todo alrededor se diluía y desaparecía, haciendo que ambos desearan el poder escaparse ya de la dichosa fiesta.

Isabella se sentía atada e inquieta, al no poder acercarse a Edward como deseaba, dejando que él la rodeara con sus brazos y la acogiera en su regazo, y quizás disfrutar una lenta pieza de baile, pese que si lo hacían, no tendría nada de malo. Sentía envidia de las demás parejas que sí podían hacerlo, abiertamente, como su amiga Jane, quien en la pista de baile aferrada a James, parecía estar flotando sobre las nubes del séptimo cielo. _"¿Tendré yo esa opción, de disfrutar abiertamente de la compañía de Edward, disfrutar como su pareja? Pareja… _" Pensaba Isabella tristemente mientras observaba a su amiga disfrutar de la velada

Después de una hora en la que ella tuvo que socializar con los inversionistas, escaparse literalmente de Riley, entre otras cosas, dio la "orden" de que se entregara el premio "de una maldita vez". El encargado de Recursos Humanos fue quien entregaba el premio a una de las auditoras de la empresa, del departamento de contabilidad, que llevaba años trabajando en la empresa, y quien fue la flamante ganadora de ese estupendo Audi , fotografías, agradecimientos… y por fin, después de todo eso Isabella se sintió libre. Estaba con un grupo de empresarios, entre ellos Riley, y decidió hacer su escape. Se excusó del grupo, diciendo que iba al tocador. Atravesó el salón, y de paso, le dio una intensa mirada a Edward Cullen, quien estaba en la barra hablando con su hermana y Jasper. Sólo lo miró. Fue suficiente para que él entendiera que era hora de irse. "_Por fin…"_ pensó él.

Ella pasó a toda velocidad por el closet donde había guardado su abrigo, pidió las llaves de su coche, y se fue al estacionamiento del centro de eventos. Se montó en su coche, y envió un mensaje de texto:

"_En tu apartamento… ¿supongo que no te molesta tenerme de visita esta noche, no?"_ y pulsó enviar.

Cuando Edward recibió el mensaje, iba de camino al estacionamiento. Lo leyó y sonrió. Enseguida tecleó la respuesta:

"_Será un placer… un verdadero y profundo placer_". Se montó en su coche y a toda velocidad, salió tras el auto de Isabella, que iba sólo un par de metros delante de él.

Isabella, al llegar al aparcamiento del edificio, se sentía totalmente excitada. Todo aquella noche había sido una especie de preámbulo, la preparación de lo que se vendría. Apagó el motor y salió del coche. Enseguida sintió los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeándola por la cintura desde la espalda. Sintió su boca deslizarse por su cuello, su nariz, su respiración rozándole la piel. Ella cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del adictivo roce de su boca contra su piel y entregándose completamente a sus caricias. Cuando ella ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar y encenderse, Edward se apartó, y sin aviso la cargó en sus brazos haciendo que ella diese un grito de la impresión

-Espero que no tengas sueño, pues pretendo tenerte despierta gran parte de la noche- susurró en su oído, mientras la llevaba al elevador, para ir directo a su apartamento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Isabella y Edward ya estaba tumbados sobre la cama. Edward se posó sobre el cuerpo de Isabella, y comenzó a besarla sin contemplaciones. Una sensual oleada caliente hizo que su corazón comenzase a latir con rapidez, haciendo que su respiración se convirtiera en jadeos, que un temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Una especie de química hizo que se abriera a él como una flor a la luz del sol, torciéndose, buscándole. Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a colarse bajo el hermoso atuendo negro de fiesta que llevaba aún puesto Isabella, pero que le estorbaba.

-Nunca… nunca ninguna mujer me hizo sentir lo que tú… no puede ser normal que te desee tanto Isabella…- susurró sobre su boca, para luego recorrer su cuello, el que adoraba.

-Te he esperado… por tanto tiempo Edward- decía ella entre jadeos

-Ya estoy aquí Bella…-

-Sí… Dios, ¡Edward!- dijo, sintiendo que los dedos prodigiosos de Edward se colaban bajo sus bragas de encaje, introduciendo, masajeando y pulsando su centro total y absolutamente mojado por él, y para él. Isabella llevaba sus manos hasta su cuello, jalaba de su cabello, acariciaba sus hombros, hundía sus uñas en su fuerte espalda bajo la camisa que aun llevaba puesta, haciendo que la excitación de Edward se elevara aún más.

Se desnudaron con premura e hicieron el amor con fiereza, demandante el uno al otro. Edward recordó al maldito que horas atrás había puesto sus manos sobre ella, y de alguna manera se estaba vengando de él en silencio. Ella le pertenecía ahora, era suya. Y Bella odió a Tanya por quitarle tanto tiempo de él. Tantas noches…

_"Ella es mía_" pensaba él mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella

"_Él es mío"_ pensaba ella, contrayendo su interior y estallando, sintiéndolo dentro de ella.

Ambos estuvieron envueltos en el paraíso de sus cuerpos, mimetizándose y amándose durante toda la noche, no encontrando saciedad. Hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a refulgir, y sus cuerpos no respondían. Se sentían realmente exhaustos y embriagados de placer. Ella sentía su piel tan sensible, que las delicadas caricias de Edward sobre su desnuda espalda, hacían como si mil hormigas caminaran al unísono por todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo que reconocía como suyo el tacto de Edward, como nunca antes con ningún otro. Y Edward se sentía extasiado, con la mezcla de sabores que emanaba de ella, y su aroma… desde ahora, su favorito

-Fresas y lavanda…-

-¿Qué?-

-A veces hueles a deliciosas y frescas fresas, otras veces te huelo a suaves y aromáticas lavandas… es una mezcla increíble… se me hace agua la boca- dijo, levantando su mentón y besándola con dulzura

-Nunca nadie me había dicho eso- susurró cerca de sus labios

-Por supuesto que no… hueles sólo así para mí-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me fascina…-

-Me siento como una adolecente cuando me dices esas cosas- admitió, volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho de Edward

-Eres como una adolecente-

-¡No, no lo soy!- protestó, haciendo que Edward se carcajeara sobre su cabello -En verdad nunca deje que ningún hombre me hablara así… me incomodaba. No disfruté de las cosas normales que disfrutaban las chicas de mi edad…- dijo, tristemente

-De la escuela a la universidad, y de la universidad a dirigir ese monstruo de empresa… por supuesto que no disfrutaste… pero nunca es tarde preciosa- le dijo, ante lo que ella sonrió, esperanzada.

Cerca de las diez despertaron, continuando con una exquisita sesión de caricias y besos, que pudieron desembocar en una nueva sesión de amor y sexo, pero Bello lo detuvo, recordándole el concierto. Él suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

Ella se levantó, calzándose la camisa de Edward que estaba tirada en el piso, y mientras él tomaba una ducha, se encargó de revolotear por la cocina y esculcar sus gustos. _"¿No hace mal tanto café..?_" se preguntó al ver la cantidad monumental de café en grano que había guardado en las estanterías. No demoró preparar algo de eso, esperando dar con los gustos de Edward "_Seguro tiene un metódica forma de preparar café…"_

Él, apenas salió de la ducha, sintió el aroma del café recién hecho en el ambiente, _"Fresas, lavanda y café… maravillosa mezcla" _pensó, satisfecho.

Después de desayunar en amena compañía y charla para ambos, llegó el ingrato momento de las despedidas. Cada vez se estaba haciendo más doloroso para ambos separarse.

-¿A qué hora debo estar en la sinfónica para el concierto?—

- Comienza a las seis, durará dos horas-

-Perfecto, me da tiempo justo de ir luego por Rosalie y luego a casa de mi madre-

-Me alegro que pases tiempo con ella, con Renée digo-

-A mí también… este… hoy no te veré, ¿verdad?-

-No lo sé… quizás pueda excusarme con mi familia después de cenar y...-

-No, no hagas eso. Tus padres han venido a pasar tiempo con sus hijos, así que aprovecha. Ya tendremos tiempo tú y yo de vernos, no te sientas apresurado por acabar la cena con tus padres sólo por verme-

-Lo intentaré- prometió. Se quedaron mirando durante largo rato, acariciando sus rostros tiernamente, hasta que Edward tuvo que despedirse, pues ya iba retrasado

-Te llamaré, ¿sí?-

-Está bien- dijo ella, dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios -Que pases una feliz noche buena-

-Mis noches han sido más que buenas desde que las comparto contigo- confesó. Isabella sintió que sus piernas se volvían flácidas frente a la admisión de Edward, sintió que su corazón iba a arrancarse de su pecho, exultante de dicha

-Eres el mejor regalo que alguna vez he podido recibir Edward- logrón decir, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban producto de las lágrimas de emoción que en cualquier momento comenzarían a salir

- Nos vemos pronto, ¿sí?- dijo él, algo nervioso frente a lo que Isabella le acababa de decir, y no porque no lo quisiera oír, sino porque no lo esperaba. Y quizás también, porque él sentía algo similar, que Santa se había acordado de él.

-Sí- se besaron por última vez, y luego él se fue.

Cuando Bella se vio sola en el departamento de Edward, comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría por todo el lugar:

-¡ Gracias Santa, gracias, gracias… sé que no he sido una chica buena, pero me reivindicaré, lo juro… gracias, gracias…!- dijo, de forma emocionada y divertida.

Isabella aprovechó la mañana y parte de la tarde en comprar regalos para todo el mundo. Incluso disfrutó de las compras., pese a que los locales comerciales estaban sobrepoblados de gente que, al igual que ella, estaba haciendo compras a última hora. Antes, ella no se preocupaba de esas cosas. Siempre había alguien que lo hacía por ella, generalmente su amiga Jane. Pero esta vez quería elegir regalos especiales para la gente que ella consideraba especial. Incluso compró algo para su padre, a quien tendría que esperar a entregárselo cuando el "señor se dignase a regresar". Cuando se vio frente a la incertidumbre de comprarle algo a Edward, se paralizó: "_Dios, qué le compro… que le compro…_" se cuestionaba, preocupada. Recordó que una de sus pasiones era la música, así que buscó un lugar especializado de música, y compró unos discos de vinilo que eran sólo para coleccionistas. Eran de música clásica, la mayoría obras inéditas o primeras ediciones. "_Perfecto_" se dijo. Ni siquiera se cuestionó si él había comprado algo para ella, aunque no le preocupaba, pues su sola existencia, ya era un regalo.

-Emmett, maldita sea, tengo apenas una hora para comprar y tú te das el lujo de atrasarte, ¿me puedes decir dónde…?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa, cuando Edward vio la cara de su hermano, que estaba como perdido, ajeno a la realidad. Y sacó conclusiones -Rosalie-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dónde, dónde…?- dijo, saliendo de su ensueño, y mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar entre la multitud el rostro de la mujer que lo traía en ese estado

-Digo que de seguro es Rosalie la que te tiene así, ¿no?-

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que esa mujer se rendiría a mí!-

-¿Fue una buena noche?-

-No hubo sexo, sólo hablamos. Es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabes? -

-Sí, algo sé- asumió, mientras observaba con mucha concentración la vitrina de una joyería

-Presumo que andas buscando algo para Isabella, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero no logro dar con algo... especial…-

-Si le regalas una joya, seguro darás en el clavo. A las mujeres les encanta eso-

-Seguro, pero debe tener miles. Además, quiero que sea otra cosa… no sé…- dijo. Su mirada, furtivamente, quedó pegada en la estantería de una tienda de antigüedades. Y pensó que en ese lugar encontraría algo para ella. Entraron y comenzaron a observar los adminículos que estaban a la venta.

-¿Señor, le puedo ayudar?-

-Este, verá… estoy buscando algo especial…-

-¿Alguna idea?-

-No…- dijo, un tanto contrariado por no encontrar… hasta que su vista quedó fija en una caja de música color ébano, brillante, sobre cuya base se dibujaban sutiles dibujos color marfil. Tomó entre sus manos la caja y la abrió, enseguida, vio un compartimento en donde iba montada una hermosa bailarina vestida de blando, que al ponerla sobre la base, giraba con delicadeza al compás de la hermosa melodía del Lago de los Cisnes. Además, dentro de este, dos pequeñas cajitas se sobreponían como compartimentos secretos. El vendedor al ver interesado a Edward en la cajita, le dijo que era un excelente regalo para una dama con espíritu de niña. "_Perfecto_" pensó él.

-¿La lleva, señor?-

-Sí, por favor- dijo, completamente convencido. Después de un rato, él y su hermano salieron de la tienda, muy conformes, pues Emmett había encontrado un hermoso regalo también para su madre y para Rosalie.

Enseguida, se fue rápidamente directo a la sinfónica donde debía comenzar con los preparativos del concierto, el que pasadas las horas y llegado el momento comenzó puntualmente. El concierto fue todo un éxito, se sintió muy conforme por los arreglos que había proferido para las diferentes piezas musicales navideñas, además de participar ejecutando el piano en dos piezas musicales. Logró ver a la distancia, y entre la multitud el lugar en donde se encontraba su familia. Pero no dio con el paradero de Isabella. Ella, había preferido ubicarse más bien al final de los asientos, no sabía si Edward había hablado sobre ella con su familia, aunque por las miradas que Alice le había dado la noche anterior en la fiesta, como si con la mirada le lanzara dardos de fuego, se dio cuenta que ella al menos estaba enterada.

Cuando terminó el concierto, luego de dos horas exactas, decidió probar suerte e ir a buscar a Edward para entregarle su regalo. Se escabulló entre la gente, y pidió a uno de los acomodadores que la llevara tras bambalinas en donde seguro lo encontraría. Cuando el hombre le mostró el lugar donde Edward se encontraba, fue ilusionada hasta allá, aferrando el regalo en su pecho. De lejos lo divisó… pero no estaba solo. Cuando vio la escena, a unos tres metros de distancia, sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba. Tenía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, pero sus pies estaban agarrotados y no respondían a la orden de su cerebro.

Edward, feliz por el resultado de la presentación, estaba dando la orden de poner los instrumentos más delicados en el lugar destinado para ellos, una especia de cuarto que quedaba tras bambalinas del escenario del auditorio principal de la sinfónica. Estaba en eso, cuando un hombre le dijo que una hermosa mujer lo buscaba. Él sonrió, pensado en que esa mujer pudiese ser Bella, pero no era ella quien lo requería:

-¿Ta… Tanya?- tartamudeo, sorprendido al verla frente a él

-Oh Edward… te he extrañado tanto…- dijo ella, acercándose a él con diligencia y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, muy cerca del suyo

-Tanya, qué haces aquí…-

-Quería verte Edward… te necesito, te extraño como una loca… he pensado las cosas, y creo que podemos superar esto. No podemos tirar por la borda todos estos años de relación, ¿no lo crees mi amor? Yo te perdono amor, te perdono…- dijo ella, decidida a besarlo, pero el trataba de alejarse, sujetándola y apartándola por los hombros con determinación

-Tanya, por favor… este no es el momento. Yo no sé…-

-No digas nada Edward, ya estoy aquí mi cielo, ya estoy aquí-

-No Tanya, por favor…-

-¿Pasa algo Edward? Sé que te dañé haciendo lo que hice el día de nuestro matrimonio, tendríamos que haberlo hablado, sé que no era la manera de hacerlo, sé que estás dolido, pero nos amamos, así que olvidemos todo y sigamos adelante- decía ella, melosamente, intentando luchar con la "extraña" contención de Edward. Quería besarlo, habían sido demasiados días sin el sabor de su boca.

-Tanya, detente… esto… debemos hablar…-

-Sí mi amor, hablemos, hablemos todo lo que quieras- le dijo. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Tanya ya tenía su boca sobre la de él. Pero él no reaccionó. Se quedó estático. Aquel beso, aquellos labios no eran los que él anhelaba ahora.

Isabella, absolutamente quebrajada por la escena, di dos pasos ciegos atrás, chocando con dos cajas enormes que afortunadamente estaban vacías, provocando que una de estas cajas callera al piso y provocara ruido. Edward al instante se apartó, desviando la mirada hacia donde había salido el ruido, y quedó paralizado. Alcanzó a ver la mirada de pena y frustración de Isabella, quien a su vez, dejaba caer un regalo al suelo y saliera corriendo de allí, llorando.

-¡No!- dijo él, deseando ir tras ella, pero Tanya lo sostuvo, haciendo que detuviera su deseo de salir corriendo

-¿Edward, amor, qué sucede?-

-¡Basta Tanya! Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. Parta ti y para mí ya es tarde. Lo siento- dijo, y salió corriendo detrás de Isabella.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, aquí ando yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, mil gracias por sus avisos de favoritos, es una muy lienda manera de alentarme a que siga, asi que mil gracias (he estado respondiendo a sus comentarios... lo haré en la medida que me quede tiempo, si?) Asi que GRACIAS!**

**Ahora a disfrutar de la lectura. =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Estrategias de guerra<strong>

-¡Bella!- la llamó, mientras corría tras ellas. De camino, recogió el paquete que ella había dejado caer, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, y siguió sus pasos. Isabella iba corriendo, esquivando y chocando a las personas que se le interponían. Ella quería salir de allí, desaparecer. Necesitaba aire, se sentía mareada, agotada.

-¡Isabella, detente!- pidió insistente él, casi alcanzándola entre el gentío que salía del auditorio. Cuando la alcanzó, ella intentó zafarse con apremio, y esquivando su mirada en todo momento

-¡Bella, mírame ¡ ¡Mírame!- le pidió con desespero, obligándola a mirarlo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-Dejémoslo así Edward. Ella vino por ti, no desaproveches esta oportunidad…- mirando al piso pidió, entre llanto, con su cabeza gacha y su sentimiento de derrota

-¡¿De qué me hablas? ¡No pienso apartarme de ti!-

-Edward, por favor, te lo suplico- rogó ella en un susurro

-Bella, escúchame. No sabía que ella estuviera aquí, y aunque así fuese, nada volverá atrás. Bella, yo decidí estar junto a ti. Ella es parte del pasado-

-Ella... ella te ama… ella es perfecta para ti… Edward… yo no te merezco-

-¡No digas estupideces!- le refutó molesto, luego respiró y suavizó su voz –Escúchame, ve a tu casa, cena con tu familia, disfruta, y por la noche voy a tu casa, ¿si? Pero no te cierres a mí Bella, no ahora-

-Yo no… yo no quise hacerle daño Edward- dijo, estallando en llanto, y aferrándose a él, derramando lágrimas sobre su pecho. Edward la contuvo con fuerza, mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza

-Ni yo Bella, pero eso ya es parte del pasado, ¿si? Ok, mírame ahora, sécate esas lágrimas, tranquilízate y ve a disfrutar con tu madre en la cena, olvida lo que pasó ¿sí?- ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, aunque muy probablemente, no pudiera olvidar lo que había pasado. Tanya había vuelto a recuperar lo suyo, lo que ella le arrebató, aunque lo que Edward había dicho sobre su decidió de quedarse junto a ella, y dejar a Tanya en el pasado, la tranquilizó un poco. Sólo un poco. Edward secó las lágrimas que robaban por el rostro de Isabella con sus pulgares, con mucha delicadeza, infundiéndole confianza y tranquilidad.

-No te apresures por acabar con la cena, recuerda lo que te pedí…- se las arregló ella para decir

-Después de esto, no sé si pueda. De cualquier manera, me colaré por tu ventana esta noche, ¿si?- dijo alzando sus cejas sugestivamente, haciendo que ella sonriera. –Ah! Esto se te calló cuando saliste corriendo…- entregándole el regalo

-Sí, bueno… no es mío, bueno, sí lo es….- explicó con nerviosismo, y agregó –Te estaba buscando, quería entregártelo. Lo compré para ti... pero ábrelo cuando estés solo, y luego me dices que te pareció...-

-Lo que sea, será perfecto. Gracias. Y tú, señorita, tendrás que esperar a pasada la media noche para recibir tu regalo, ¿si?- le dijo, acariciando su cabello

-Procuraré no quedarme dormida entonces-

-Bien, ahora vete y dale un abrazo a Renée de mi parte-

-Claro-

-Nos vemos más tarde-

-Te espero- dijo ella, besándose con ternura en la despedida.

Tanya había salido corriendo tras Edward. No se había percatado de que Isabella había sido quien provocó el ruido, y por quien Edward salió corriendo. Cuando vio ahora ella la escena romántica entre ellos, su interior comenzó a arder de furia. No podía ser posible que Edward tirara por la borda todos estos años de relación, o los sentimientos que decía tener por ella.

-Maldita sea, esto no se queda así. Vine a recuperar lo que es mío, y no me voy de aquí hasta conseguirlo-

Edward se dirigió hasta el apartamento de Emmett en donde pasaría la cena de Navidad con su familia. Iba preocupado por la inesperada aparición de Tanya, pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió: ningún sentimiento de amor se removió en su interior al verla, quizás vergüenza y pena, condescendencia y cariño, pero no amor. No se le erizaba la piel, su respiración no se tornaba irregular, sus manos no picaban por tocarla, y su cuerpo no actuaba como imán frente a ella, como le estaba ocurriendo con Bella. Eso lo hizo desear dar la vuelta y regresar por Bella para estar con ella y pasar noche buena a su lado. Pero tenía un compromiso con su familia, que no podía eludir.

-¡Hijo! El concierto estuvo maravilloso de verdad, te felicito- dijo su madre, abrazándole al llegar

-Gracias mamá, pero sabes que no fue para nada sólo mérito mío, hay un gran equipo detrás-

-De todos modos, fuiste el mejor de todos…-

-Esme, amor… el pavo está en el horno, y Emmett sigue rondando la cocina…- advirtió su Carlisle. Esme enseguida corrió hasta allí, e hizo sacar las manos de la comida a Emmett, dejando a su marido y a Edward solos en la sala

-¿Y Alice?-

-No debe tardar, pero dime hijo, como has estado…-

-Las cosas han ido… mejorando para mí, si te refieres a mi situación "sentimental"-

-Cuéntame hijo-

-Padre, quiero tomarme las cosas con calma, no quiero cometer errores-

-Eso está bien hijo, pero dime, cuando la conoceremos-

-Estás peor que mamá… A su tiempo papá, todo a su tiempo-

-Bueno, te veo con un semblante diferente, lo que me deja bastante tranquilo en verdad. Sólo sé feliz hijo, procura no sufrir ni hacer sufrir-

-Sé a qué te refieres, por lo mismo quiero ir con calma- remarcó Edward. Él, de algún modo, estaba agradecido del apoyo que su padre le estaba dando, y no dudo que fuera así. Su madre quizás estaría un poco reacia a que otra mujer que no fuera Tanya, se relacionara con él, pero Edward ya tenía decidido no volver atrás.

El timbre del apartamento sonó después, mientras Esme terminaba de arreglar la mesa, obligando a que sus dos hijos varones participaran de ello. Carlisle fue a abrir, y se encontró con Alice, que no venía sola

-¡Miren a quien invité! Pretendía pasar noche buena sola, así que la invité…- anunció. Todos miraron hacia donde ella se encontraba, sorprendidos por la acompañante que venía con ella.

-Tanya, mi vida, eres bienvenida- dijo Esme, acercándosele y dándole la bienvenida. Carlisle hizo lo mismo, mientras Emmett la saludaba de un lado de la mesa, y Edward se quedaba estático, sin reaccionar. Sabía que sería una cena navideña algo incomoda. Muy incómoda para él en verdad.

Isabella en tanto, de camino a la casa de su madre, pasó por Rosalie, quien enseguida se percató de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Cullen te tiene así, no?-

-Así como…- dijo ella, tratando de hacerse la desentendida, mientras conducía su coche, con la vista clavaba en la pista

-No te hagas la tonta Isabella. Todos estos días has andado radiante, y hoy, por arte de magia, tu ánimo decae… háblame-

-Su ex apareció… y estoy… asustada…- asumió, con incomodidad. Ella, en general, no solía admitir miedo, temor ni ningún sentimiento que la hiciese vulnerable, pero por supuesto, con Edward todo eso cambiaba

-Mmm… ella aparece y tú te haces a un lado… no es propio de ti-

-No me estoy haciendo a un lado… es sólo que él puede… arrepentirse… ya sabes. Estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos, debe de quedar algún sentimiento entre ellos-

-Pues no lo sé, pero él que te dijo-

-Que me quedara tranquila, que no volvería atrás, que ahora estaba conmigo…-

-¿Y ni eso te hace sentir segura?-

-Ella no regresó en son de paz, estoy segura-

-Isabella, eres una guerrera por naturaleza, eres fuerte, segura de ti misma. No permitas que lo que has conseguido hasta ahora, una novia desdichada te lo venga a arrebatar. Marca tu territorio-

-No es sencillo… ella tiene ventaja sobre mí, sentimientos Rosalie. Entre Edward y yo recién hay un acercamiento…-

-¡Bella, maldita sea! ¿A penas un acercamiento? Si parecen novios adolecente, de esos que uno esconde por miedo a lo que los padres puedan decir… que a su relación no le hayan puesto el título aun de "noviazgo", no significa que entre ustedes no haya sentimientos… a legua se nota que estas enamorada-

-Rosalie, por favor…-

-¡Te lo digo! Ahora, como buena guerrera, comienza a delinear tu estrategia de combate nena, si crees que esa despechada mujer vino en son de guerra, pues prepárate para ganar la maldita batalla. Ahora tú tienes la ventaja, aunque lo veas de modo contrario-

-Ok, Rosalie, detente con esa verborrea de la guerra y todo eso…-

-Haz lo que te digo… -

-Bueno, bueno, señorita estratega de guerra… lo pensaré- dijo, haciendo que ella sonriera, y recordara aquella vez que decidió "ignorar" a Edward, en la fiesta de su madre, a modo de táctica, recordando que aquello dio resultado.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Renée, ella las esperaba en compañía de Phil, su nuevo amigo, compañero o novio a quien habían conocido en la fiesta de la empresa. Era un tipo algo menor que ella, pero bastante agradable, reconoció Bella en su interior.

Con charlas amenas entre ellos, Bella intentó relajarse, y no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, aunque no podía apartarlo del todo. Además, le daba vueltas a lo que Rosalie le había dicho. Quizás le haría caso, pues de ningún modo quería perder a Edward. Durante la velada, sintió vibrar su aparato móvil: un mensaje de texto de Edward:

_"¿Estás disfrutando con tu madre? Espero que sí…"_ decía el mensaje de Edward, al que ella respondió:

"_Si, va todo bien, gracias por preguntar_". Edward observó el "escueto" mensaje de respuesta, y se extrañó. Volvió a teclear uno de regreso para ella:

"_Estoy ansiando acabar con la cena para ir a tu encuentro. En mi apartamento más tarde, ¿si?"_ y envió. Cuando ella lo recibió, sopesó las opciones de respuesta, a lo que sólo decidió contestar:

_"Quizás sea mejor vernos hasta mañana Edward, quizás aquí termine tarde…" _Cuando Edward leyó el mensaje, se encrespó de rabia. Estaba decidido a acabar su noche con ella, añoraba su compañía, aún más después de lo ocurrido. Así que devolvió el mensaje con la siguiente respuesta:

_"Isabella, después de la maldita cena, y a la hora que sea, te espero en mi apartamento. No hagas tal de plantarme, porque voy por ti a casa de Renée, y te arrastro conmigo, ¿entiendes?_" Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante el aparente deseo de Edward de verle. ¿Pero qué tipo de deseo lo empujaba? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos tormentos, mientras Rosalie, del otro lado de la mesa, la miraba y le alzaba las cejas en forma de picardía.

Alice se había percatado de que su hermano Edward había estado parte de la cena pendiente de su teléfono móvil, tecleando mensajes y leyendo seguramente los de regreso, además de no haber hablado prácticamente nada durante la cena. Claro, como gran parte de la charla giraba en torno a Tanya, su familia, sus planes y su vida, sabiendo que aquel era una especia de campo minado para él.

-Entonces Edward, ¿tienes planes para más tarde? Pues después de cenar, podemos ir los cuatro por ahí a divertirnos, digo, Tanya, Emmett, tú y yo…-

-Eh, este, lo siento, pero ya tengo planes…-

-¿Planes Edward?¿Y qué tipo de planes? O mejor dicho con quién…-

-¡Alice!- dijo Esme, llamándole la atención a su hija, pues sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

-Yo también tengo planes- intervino Emmett

-¿Con quién Emmett?- preguntó Tanya

-Con una amiga…-

-¡¿Amiga? No me has hablado de ella Emmett…-

-Acabo de conocerla mamá, y sólo somos amigos… de momento, claro…-

-¿Y qué nos dices tú, Edward?¿Ya tienes alguna amiga por ahí, igual que Emmett?- insistía Alice, lanzándole dardos a su hermano

-¡Alice, basta!- refutó Edward con molestia, sacando la hermosa servilleta de lino de sus piernas, y lanzándola sobre la mesa con fuerza, para a continuación levantarse de la mesa, absolutamente molesto y sobrepasado con su hermana. Se supone que había hablado, y que ella iba a entenderlo, pero al parecer, la relación de amistad que ella tenía con Tanya, era más incondicional que la relación que ambos tenían como hermanos.

Salió al balcón a fumar un cigarro, y luego se excusaría para salir de allí e ir al encuentro de Bella. Sí, eso haría.

-No quise que mi presencia te incomodara Edward, pero Alice insistió en que viniera- dijo Tanya, llegando al lado de Edward.

-No es tu culpa Tanya-

-He sufrido mucho, sabes. Estar lejos de ti ha sido un calvario- dijo ella, melosamente, acercándose a Edward.

-Tanya, ya hablamos, no quiero hacerte daño…-

-Entonces no lo hagas Edward, sufro cada noche con tu ausencia, con tu lejanía… ¿recuerdas un año atrás exactamente? Estábamos haciendo el amor… ¿Por qué no repetimos lo de esa noche?-

-¡Tanya! No hay vuelta atrás, te lo dije, por favor…-

-¡¿Es por esa mujer, verdad? Te vi, te vi cuando saliste tras ella después del concierto… cuando esa mujerzuela se aburra de ti, porque sabrás que ella no es monógama, volverás a mí destruido Edward, y no quiero que sea así…-

-¡Basta! No hables así de ella, no te lo permito- le dijo entre dientes, furioso

-¡Tu familia no la aceptará jamás! Ellos saben que tú y yo debemos estar juntos…-

-Suficiente es con que yo la acepte a mi lado. El resto me importa muy poco- le espetó en la cara. Alice se asomó al balcón y vio la discusión. Cuando Tanya se dio cuenta de que ella estaba observándolos, se echó a llorar de forma teatral, haciendo que Edward la mirara extrañado por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

-¡Oh Edward!¡¿Por qué me tratas así?- le decía, para luego, esconder su cara entre sus manos para intensificar su nuevo papel de víctima

-¡¿Tanya?- preguntó él aun extrañado…

-¡Qué le has hecho Edward! Eres un bruto- apareció Alice, acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla y consolarla, mientras Tanya lo observaba triunfante, siguiendo con su teatrito

-No puedo creerlo…- negó Edward con rabia, saliendo de allí, y excusándose con sus padres que debía irse. Sus padres sabían que algo asi ocurriría, cuando vieron llegar a Tanya. Pero no podían hacer nada aun. Debían apoyarla. Ya habría tiempo al dia siguiente de hablar con Edward.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Edward se sirvió un vaso de vodka y miró la hora. Era pasada la media noche. Decidió enviar un nuevo mensaje de texto a Bella para avisarle que ya estaba esperando por ella. La necesitaba, de forma desesperada. Y cumpliría su palabra de ir por ella si insistía en no llegar. Para su tranquilidad, Bella contestó, diciendo que en quince minutos saldría de su casa.

Puso la cajita de música envuelta en un suave papel de celofán color lila sobre la mesa, junto a dos copas de vino y un par de velas rojas. Prepararía el ambiente para que ella se sintiera confiada otra vez, y para decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía por ella, para después entregarle su regalo, agradecerle su delicadeza con aquellos discos que ella le regaló y que a él le sorprendieron, pues eran discos de colección, primeras ediciones, para nada económicas. Y luego, hacer el amor. En ese orden. O quizás en orden contrario.

Observó el reloj unas quince veces, ordenó y reordenó la mesa y el lugar, miró innumerables veces por la ventana… claramente, Edward se sentía ansioso. "_Maldita sea, por qué tarda tanto…" _decía, sentado en el sillón, bajo las suaves luces de las velas que reposaban sobre la mesa. Hasta que por fin el timbre sonó. Corrió hasta la puerta, y vio la angelical presencia de Isabella.

-Te estaba esperando- le susurró, tomando su mano y haciéndola pasar. Cuando ella observó el ambiente, su estómago se contrajo. El ambiente tenía y acogedor la embargó, haciéndola sentir abrumada de un montón de sentimientos que no lograba definir con exactitud. Vio los discos que le había regalado sobre la mesa, además de una cajita envuelta en regalo, seguramente para ella, pensó. Las velas, las copas, el vino y la suave música de Sting que sonaba de fondo.

-¿Esto… esto lo hiciste tú?-

-Para ti. No es la gran cosa… pero ven. Vamos a brindar…-

-Como digas…-

-Ten, esto es para ti… el regalo que me diste es fabuloso… Gracias Isabella- dijo, extendiéndole la caja, mientras le agradecía con fervor su regalo.

-Me alegro que te gustara. Pensé que sería un regalo perfecto para ti-

-Y lo es. Ahora abre el tuyo, quiero saber si te gusta- la invitó. Ella, temblando, comenzó a deshacer la cinta de regalo y a sacar la envoltura, hasta que la hermosa caja de color ébano, brillante quedó al descubierto. Instintivamente la abrió y se descubrió a la hermosa bailarina que giraba al son de la hermosa melodía del Lago de los cisnes. Isabella quedó embelesada con el regalo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. Repasó y concluyó que nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo así de sencillo, pero tan lleno de significancia.

-Es… es hermoso en verdad…-

-La bailarina se parece a ti, además de que El lago de los cisnes es una de mis obras clásicas favoritas, y la caja en sí, según el vendedor, sería el regalo ideal para una mujer con alma de niña, como tú…-

-No sé qué decir…- asumió emocionada

-Yo sí- dijo, acercándola a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, como le gustaba hacerlo –Bella, he decidido estar contigo, Tanya es parte de mi pasado, no quiero que lo dudes. Ahora tú eres mi vida…-

-Edward…- susurró ella, para luego dejar que sus labios por fin se reencontraran, comenzando la danza de sus lenguas, para luego desencadenar el momento en el perfecto acto de hacer el amor.

**Amantes**

_"Cuando el silencio hace señas_

_Y el día llega a su fin_

_Cuando la luz de los suspiros da su vida_

_Y el amor se muere en tus ojos_

_Sólo entonces me doy cuenta _

_Lo que significas para mí" (InnerSilence, Anathema)_

-Podría dibujar tu cuerpo de memoria… ubicar correctamente cada lunar en su lugar- susurraba mientras recorría el desnudo cuerpo de Isabella con su mirada, sus labios, la punta de su nariz, su lengua, sus labios, sus dedos –podría buscar la mezcla perfecta para dar con tu aroma… y tu sabor… Dios sabe que no he probado nunca un manjar tan delicioso como el que mana de ti- continuaba susurrándole, de forma lenta, ronca y tortuosa para Isabella, quien estaba a punto de caer en un abismo de placer. Estaba desesperada, lo que Edward estaba haciendo con ella la estaba llevando a perder la capacidad de pensar, aunque rara vez pensaba cuando hacía el amor con él. Sus puños se tensaban, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza, o jalando sus propios cabellos de la pura desesperación porque Edward acabara ya dentro de ella.

-Edw… Edward, por favor…-

-Disfruta nena… todo esto es para ti…-

-Ya no… ya no soporto… te lo suplico…-

-Eres suave como la seda Isabella… adoro la textura de tu piel- decía mientras recorría con delicadeza el cuerpo de ella, haciendo que Isabella se retorciera del placer, buscando que él intensificara sus caricias

-Te necesito dentro de mí Edward… no me hagas suplicar…-

-Soy un caballero, y jamás te haría suplicar nena- le dijo susurrando contra sus labios, para luego adentrarse en ella, y hacer de esos dos cuerpos uno solo.

-¡Dios, si!- gritó ella, triunfante, disfrutando del movimiento acompasado de ambos cuerpos.

Después de horas, cuando el sol no se dignaba aun en aparecer, ambos amantes estaban entrelazados uno junto al otro. Isabella descansaba sobre el pecho de Edward, y el paseaba sus dedos con pereza sobre la espalda desnuda de Isabella. Adoraba hacer eso.

-Edward, ¿por qué el apuro de salir de tu casa esta noche?¿pasó algo?- pregunto ella de pronto, recordando la insistencia de él por el encuentro. Quería escucharlo decir que era nada más por la necesidad que sentía de ella… pero no fue sólo eso:

-Hubo… una visita inesperada-

-¿Tanya verdad?- preguntó él, mientras algo en su interior se comprimía producto de la pena

-Sí, Tanya. Alice la llevó porque pasaría sola la noche de navidad, y no le pareció justo, o algo así- explicó. Ella enseguida se removió del pecho de Edward para cobijarse bajo las sábanas blancas de la cama, en señal de autodefensa. Edward se percató de su tensión, y no la dejó escapar, apresándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, y besando el tope de su cabeza

-Bella, ya hablamos sobre ella. Nada cambiará entre nosotros-

-¿Hablarás con ella?-

-No lo sé, no lo veo necesario. Está todo dicho, además, ella ahora se ve diferente. No es la misma…-

-El dolor curte a las personas, las transforma-

-Probablemente- admitió él

-Jamás pensé sentir esta especie de culpa por su comportamiento, pero aun así no le voy a permitir que nos aleje- dijo ella, decidida. Le haría caso a la loca de Rosalie y se pondría el trajecito de guerra para luchar por el hombre que ahora era suyo, por el hombre que… amaba

-Me alegro, yo tampoco lo permitiré- admitió Edward. Ella se acomodó de tal manera de quedar mirando a los ojos a Edward, y agregó con valentía y determinación.

-Ahora eres mío Edward Cullen-

-¿Lo soy?- preguntó él, sintiéndose excitado por la manera en que ella lo había dicho

-Sí, lo eres- reafirmó. Él hizo que ambos cuerpos se giraran, para que él quedase sobre ella, procurando no hacerla cargar con el peso de su cuerpo

-Demuéstramelo entonces nena… queda mucha noche por delante- dijo, llevando sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su hermosa oreja, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, haciendo que ella al instante sintiese deseo de él, volviéndose insaciable. Enseguida se abrió para él, haciendo una vez más que ambos cuerpos se acoplaran de forma perfecta, haciéndola jadear de excitación.

-Mío Edward… mío…-

-Lo soy Bella…. Lo soy… y no olvides… también eres mía, de nadie más-

-¡Oh sí, lo soy, tuya, tuya… solo tuya!- alcanzó a decir, antes que el placer la hiciese enmudecer, a lo más soltar incoherencias. A ella y a él.

Pasaron un fin de semana realmente estupendo. Durmieron juntos, tomaron un baño de tina juntos, desayunaron juntos, hicieron planes para el año nuevo, que incluyeron a sus amigos Jane y James. Se lo propondrían a Rosalie y Emmett, los que seguro aceptarían. Viajarían hasta el lugar que se había convertido en el refugio de Edward, Liverpool, y se quedarían ahí hasta acabar el fin de semana. Sería su primer viaje juntos. Eso los ilusionaba a ambos. Además de hacer esos planes, cocinaron juntos, volvieron a hacer el amor, hablaron, vieron una película, oyeron música. En fin, pasaron un muy hermoso fin de semana. Fin de semana que sellaba el compromiso que el uno tenía con el otro. Ella, en innumerables ocasiones estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba, pero se tragó ese deseo. No quería incomodar a Edward frente a la revelación verbal de sus sentimientos, pese a que lo había gritado muchas veces con su cuerpo. Aun así, no lo forzaría. Y Edward por su parte, sentía que su interior se iba llenando poco a poco de ella. De la necesidad que crecía día a día por ella, de esos sentimientos avasalladores que lo embargaban, los que tenía miedo de reconocer. No podía evitar las comparaciones de lo que él sentía cuando estuvo con Tanya, y los que ahora comenzaban a nacer por Isabella. Y eran diferentes. Gratamente diferentes.

-¿Dejarás que me cuele mañana en la noche por tu ventana?- preguntó Edward, el domingo, justo antes de la despedida

-Siempre está abierta para ti-

-Perfecto. Iré a darte el beso de buenas noches-

-Esperaré por él entonces-

-Ahí estaré- prometió, para enseguida besarla para la despedida. Cruel despedida.

El día lunes, todo el mundo en "Swan Motors" andaba corriendo. Cada año, al final de éste, comenzaban a hacerse reuniones de evaluación y gestión de lo que sería el inicio del próximo año: reuniones con inversionistas, auditores, contadores, marketing, etc, etc, etc. Isabella, Rosalie y Jane corrían de un lado a otro, pero a diferencia de otros años, cada una de estas mujeres cargaba con una cara de felicidad que amainaba cualquier rastro de cansancio propio del trabajo.

-¿Jane ya llegó?- preguntó Isabella desde su oficina a una de las secretarias

-Sí señorita, acaba de llegar-

-Dígale que la espero al instante en mi oficina- ordenó

-Va hacia allá, señorita-

-Bien- y colgó. Pasados los segundos, la menuda y rubia mujer aparecía en la puerta de Isabella, con su block de notas en la mano, lista para recibir instrucciones.

-Perdona la demora, tuve que hacer un par de trámites antes de llegar-

-¿Tramites?¿Pasa algo?-

-Oh, no… es sólo que…-

-Es sólo que cosa…-

-Debía ir de compras-

-¿Compras?¿Qué tipo de compras?-

-Ejem… esta semana es corta, y no tendría tiempo de hacerlo en otro momento…-

-¡Qué tipo de compras, Jane!-

-Lencería…- dijo ella, completamente sonrojada

-¡¿Qué?- Isabella estaba anonadada

-¡Ya lo dije, no hagas que lo repita!- espetó Jane, aun llena de vergüenza

-Ponte cómoda Jane, y explícate. Te escucho… ¿recibiste un buen regalo de navidad de parte de James, no?- dijo Bella, sugerente y divertida, alzándole las cejas a su amiga Jane

-Bella…-

-¿Jane?-

-Después de la cena en casa, James me llevó a dar un paseo por un hermoso parque… y hacia frio… y bueno… me ofreció ir a su apartamento. Yo todavía no lo conocía… mmm… así que me pareció buena idea…-

-Conocer su apartamento… válgame el cielo. Prosigue Jane-

-Bien… emm… y bueno… llegamos a su apartamento, que tiene una vista fabulosa, es muy lindo, aunque él es un poco desordenado…-

-Tuvieron sexo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Isabella, interrumpiendo la verborrea de Jane, que era muy característico de ella cuando estaba nerviosa. Ella la miró con ojos muy abiertos, y luego agachó la cabeza, y asintió con lentitud

-Jane, por qué te avergüenzas… ¡¿Ese mal nacido te hizo daño, te obligó?-

-¡No Bella! No fue nada de eso… sabes que yo nunca…-

-¿Él lo sabía?-

-Sí… justo antes se lo dije… él se detuvo. Fue como si le hubiese dicho que tenía lepra…-

-Me es difícil pensar que él no lo intuía, digo, que eras virgen…-

-Seguro, la cosa es que se detuvo. Me dijo que no quería obligarme… ¡Pero qué demonios Bella, yo lo deseaba, me estaba quemando por dentro. Yo quería que él fuera mi primer hombre!-

-No-Lo-Puedo-Creer…-

-Bella, fue mágico, esplendoroso. Tan tierno, quizás se contuvo conmigo por ser primeriza, pero aun así, no puedo imaginar que exista nada mejor en este mundo para una mujer-

-Pues no existe nada mejor que eso Jane, dime ahora, ¿cuántas veces?-

-Cuantas veces qué cosa…-

-Cuantas veces lo hicieron- preguntó. Jane levantó su mano e indicó la cantidad de veces con su mano. Tres.

-¡¿Tres? ¡Diablos Jane, te has vuelto una ninfa de la noche a la mañana!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Sí lo es. Ahora, dime, qué tipo de lencería compraste- dijo ella. Jane animadamente, le contó que se había atrevido a comprar lencería muy reveladora, que hasta le había dado vergüenza probarse, pero ya ni modo, era para mantener a su amado contento. Y a ella misma. Mientras tanto, Isabella se sentía de algún modo agradecía de James, que había ayudado y contribuido en cimentar la seguridad de su amiga Jane, quien hace muy poco tiempo, se sentía tan igual como una hormiga.

Isabella aprovechó de contarle los planes de fin de año, sobre salir hasta Liverpool y pasar año nuevo allí. Seguro Edward lo hablaría con James, por lo que ella se comprometió en hablarlo con él esa misma tarde.

-¡Por favor! Necesito concentración. La línea de los vientos está fuera de tono, así que por favor, a revisar las partituras. Para ser alumnos de último año, el ensayo está dejando mucho que desear. Asique se centran en el trabajo o los calificaré sin contemplaciones, a todos- dijo Edward, en su papel de profesor a sus jóvenes alumnos, que habían regresado de sus vacaciones de navidad hiperventilados. Y de alguna manera él también lo estaba. Pero debía controlarse. Aunque recordar su fin de semana con Bella, lo hacía perderse en el recuerdo, olvidando donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo.

-¿Profesor Cullen? La señora Dwyer lo necesita en su oficina- dijo el mensajero, pillando a Edward desprevenido, perdido en sus recuerdos

-Sí..eh, voy enseguida- le indicó al amable hombre. Enseguida habló a sus alumnos –Me ausentaré unos minutos. A mi regreso los quiero a todos absolutamente alineados. De lo contrario, los calificaré con notas no muy buena, y hablo de hoy mismo, así que a trabajar. ¡No sean holgazanes!- dijo antes de salir, ganándose el abucheo respetuoso de sus jóvenes alumnos. Él sólo sonrió.

-¿Me necesitabas?- preguntó Edward tras golpear la puerta de la oficina de la directora

-Sí Edward, adelante por favor- dijo ella, amable como siempre

-Tú dirás-

-Bien, lo primero es saber si los muchachos están listos para el concierto de beneficencia para la primera semana de enero. Estamos comenzando a gestionar eso, incluso comenzar los ensayos en el auditorio de la sinfónica de Londres. Sabes que como todos los años, se espera recaudar una fuerte suma de dinero para el hogar de menores…-

-Sí Renée, puedes estar tranquila. Los chicos se están esforzando, aunque he debido apretarlos un poco… pero sí, no nos decepcionaran. Así que comienza con las gestiones, comenzar a practicar en el lugar cuanto antes, los ayudará a soltarse…-

-¡Perfecto! Comenzaremos las gestiones para comenzar los ensayos mañana mismo allí-

-Estupendo-

-Mmm… Edward… ahora debo hablar contigo de… otra cosa que me preocupa un poco…- admitió ella, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno algo más preocupado. Edward sabia de lo que se trataba

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Renée, seré completamente sincero contigo-

-¿Sabes de quien quiero hablarte, no?-

-Isabella-

-Sí, mi hija. Ella me contó lo de ustedes… lo que ocurrió antes de tu boda, o casi boda… y lo que sucede ahora… Edward, sé que tuviste con tu ex novia una relación muy sólida, y no quisiera saber que estas con mi hija por despecho o para sacarte a Tanya de la cabeza…-

-Renée, nunca haría algo así. Debo reconocer que lo mío con Tanya sí fue importante. Me hago responsable de su sufrimiento, y sufrí también por ello, pero eso quedó atrás. Si no estuviese seguro de querer estar con Bella, no lo haría…-

-¿La quieres Edward?- preguntó ella, interrumpiendo las explicaciones de Edward

-Estamos comenzando a descubrir nuestros sentimientos Renée. Seré sincero contigo, como lo he sido con ella: todo es reciente aun, y no quiero apresurar nada ni forzar nada. Las cosas ahora entre ambos se han ido dando de forma natural, y me encanta. Ella es la mujer con quien quiero estar ahora-

-No has respondido lo que te pregunté-

-Sí Renée, la quiero- admitió en voz alta. Por primera vez, Edward admitía querer a Isabella en voz alta. Y se sintió bien. Seguro de sus palabras. Ahora sabía que estaba preparado para admitirlo frente a ella.

-Nunca había visto tan feliz a mi hija Edward, ni tan vulnerable. No quiero que sufra, ni quiero que cometa errores…-

-Procuraré no hacerla sufrir, y procuraré también no cometer errores Renée. Confía en mí, por favor-

-¿Y Tanya?-

-Ella es parte del pasado. Te lo aseguro. Ella formó parte de mi vida, una parte importante, pero ahora mi presente es con Isabella, y creo saber y querer tenerla en mi futuro-

-Oh Edward- dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento, rodeando su escritorio, y acercándose a Edward para abrazarlo –Me siento tan tranquila oírte hablar así, con tanta seguridad. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi niñita. Gracias Edward. Ella se lo merece-

-Y procuraré hacerla feliz Renée. Lo prometo-

-Gracias- dijo ella, llena de agradecimiento por ese hombre que estaba sacando lo mejor de Isabella. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

-¿Alice? Debemos hablar- dijo Tanya, hablándole a su aliada amiga y hermana de su amor, quien seguro no tardaría en tenderle una mano

-Claro amiga, dime-

-Juntemos en un café, necesito de tu ayuda amiga-

-¿Se trata de Edward?-

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Me ayudarás verdad?-

-Sss… si… este, supongo que sí- dijo ella, algo titubeante. Alice sabía que se había sobrepasado atacando a Edward en la pasada cena de navidad. Odiaba esa especie de tensión entre ambos, siempre se habían adorado. Ella lo adoraba, claro que sí. Pero lo que le había hecho a Tanya había sido un golpe bajo para ella, que lo tenía en la cima, como una especie de ídolo, y justo cuando supo loque ocurrió, este ídolo se le vino a tierra. Por lo mismo su actitud para con él. Y aunque había hablado con él sobre Isabella, sobre esos nuevos sentimientos, no podía dar crédito a que lo que alguna vez sintió por Tanya, desapareciera así de repente. Pero los hechos decían precisamente eso: ahora, en el último tiempo, su actitud era diferente, andaba feliz, contento, con un aire fresco, como hace tiempo no lo veía. ¿Será que lo que sintió por Tanya no fue amor?¿Será que en verdad esa boda, de haberse realizado, hubiese sido un error?

-¡Demonios Alice!- se espetaba ella misma, mientras iba de camino a la cita con Tanya, dando vueltas en su cabeza con todos esos cuestionamientos.

Al llegar al central café, buscó con la mirada a Tanya, quien enseguida, levantó una mano, haciéndole señas desde una mesa que quedaba junto a uno de los ventanales.

-¡Amiga! Qué bueno que llegaste-

-No te plantaría Tanya-

-Alice, estoy desesperada. Me estoy muriendo por dentro. Edward me ignora, ignora lo que siente por mí, y sé que sólo lo hace por darme un escarmiento. No está siendo justo, la que sufrió con toda esta historia fui yo, no él. No me merezco ser tratada así…-

-Tanya, detente. ¿No has pensado que Edward quizás… ya no sienta lo que antes sentía por ti?-

-¡¿De qué demonios me hablas? Lo conozco Alice, ¿o se te olvida todos los años que pasamos juntos?-

-No Tanya, no se me olvida… pero quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas pasar-

-¡No! No estoy dispuesta a perderlo. No cuando sé que él me ama Alice- dijo Tanya con fervor. Alice procesó durante unos minutos loque ella había dicho, _"Pero si Edward la amara, la hubiese buscado, y de plano, no la hubiese engañado… ¡Dios, qué difícil posición ésta en la que me encuentro!"_

-Y qué piensas hacer Tanya-

-Sé que ellos se encuentran a escondidas. Debemos como sea boicotear esos encuentro a como dé lugar. Abrirle los ojos a Edward, recordarle qué tipo de mujer es Isabella Swan… esa mujer debe tener montones de amantes por ahí, y no me extrañaría que estuviese engañando a Edward. Ya sabes, mujeres como ellas, no se conforman con tener un hombre a la vez…-

-Tanya, yo…-

-¡Oh Alice, te necesito para desenmascarar a esa mujerzuela!- suplicó, haciendo alarde de su posición de víctima, pues intuía que Alice titubeaba ante su petición de ayuda

-No quiero que mi hermano sufra Tanya-

-Ni yo amiga… ni yo… Por lo mismo, debemos hacerlo reaccionar. Hacer que su deslumbramiento por esa mujer desaparezca, y la única manera es sacando a la luz la verdadera personalidad de Isabella Swan-

-Tanya, yo sólo quiero la felicidad de mi hermano. Si esa mujer lo está engañando o usando o lo que sea, yo seré la primera en desenmascararlo. Pero Tanya, si ella es sincera con Edward, si él es feliz con ella, yo lo apoyaré. Es mi hermano, no le daré la espalda-

-Te demostraré con hechos qué tipo de mujerzuela es Isabella Swan, y me agradecerás que la haya desenmascarado. Edward, tu familia y tú me lo agradecerán. Te lo juro Alice, te lo juro- concluyó Tanya, comenzando a idear en su cabeza, trampas para hacer caer a esa mujer que le había arrebatado a su hombre. Comenzaría a investigar, y sabía que tarde o temprano Isabella caería. Y ella estaría ahí para restregarle en su cara el triunfo.

**COMENTE, NO SEA CRUEL... YA SABE... UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, aquí ando yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Bueno, es un capi y un Outtake... **

** Mil gracias por sus comentarios, mil gracias por sus avisos de favoritos, es una muy lienda manera de alentarme a que siga, asi que mil gracias (he estado respondiendo a sus comentarios... lo haré en la medida que me quede tiempo, si?) Asi que GRACIAS!**

**Ahora a disfrutar de la lectura. =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año nuevo mi amor<strong>

-Entonces James, que dices ¿Jane y tú vienen a Liverpool para pasar año nuevo?- preguntó Edward a su amigo James, cuando llegaron al bar de siempre, después del trabajo, a tomar un trago. Hace días que no se juntaban a charlar.

-Mi pequeña Jane está muy entusiasmada. Isabella le habló de eso por la mañana, así que apúntanos para el viajecito en parejas-

-Esa niña te tiene como un bobo, ¿no?-

-Se le dice "estar enamorado" Edward, ¿y qué me dices tú, ya te trae como bobo?-

-Sí, creo que sí-

-¡Vaya! Esa si es una admisión importante Cullen-

-Sí, lo es- admitió Edward, sin darle más explicaciones a su amigo. Se quedaron un instante en silencio, disfrutando cada uno de su trago, hasta que James rompió el silencio y lanzó una noticia que hizo que Edward casi cayera de su taburete:

-Le pediré a Jane que se case conmigo-

-¡¿Qué tu qué cosa?¡¿Estás ebrio?¡¿Te estás drogando de nuevo?-

-¡Hey, no me insultes Cullen! Te lo digo en serio. Ansío comenzar a vivir con ella para el resto de mi vida. No sé porque hay que esperar años de noviazgo para casarse-

-¿Desde cuándo estas a favor de la institución del matrimonio, eh? Si mal lo recuerdo, creías que era una simple firma de papeles que complicaba la relación entre un hombre y una mujer, ¿no?-

-Lo pensaba antes de conocer a mi princesita… y ella no me ha presionado en nada, por si estás pensando en eso. Ella no es así-

-Supongo entonces que seré el padrino-

-Supones bien Cullen, y como buen padrino, deberás correr con parte de los gastos de la boda...-

-¡¿Qué? ¿En qué parte del planeta se estila eso, eh?-

-Como sea, después de año nuevo, pretendollevarla hasta Cambridge a presentarla con mis padres. Ellos ya saben de ella, y están ansiosos de conocerla, aunque siempre pensaron que yo acabaría comprometido con Alice…-

-¡Cierra el pico, James!-

-Y hablando de Alice, ¿cómo llevas el tema de su emancipación, eh?¿Su "amistad" con Jasper es seria?-

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso James. Cualquier paso en falso por parte de ese tipo, y estoy sobre él arrancándole el pellejo y chupándole la sangre hasta dejarlo seco…-

-¡Wow, suenas como un sádico vampiro!¡qué miedo Cullen! Y dime una cosa, ¿las cosas con ella han ido mejorando?-

-No sé… tuvo una actitud muy desagradable conmigo para la cena de navidad. Creo que no sabes quién reapareció para navidad…-

-No lo sé, ¿Quién?-

-Tanya-

-Oh, lindo regalito de navidad tuviste. Me imagino que tu hermana se alió con ella-

-Por cierto que sí, pese a que había hablado con ella sobre lo que ocurría con Isabella, ella insistió con ser desagradable, lanzar comentarios irónicos e incómodos, por supuesto para ayudar a su amiga Tanya que llegó con una actitud diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Sí James. Insiste en "no dejarme ir" tan fácilmente. Esta herida, despechada, y eso es peligroso en una mujer-

-Lo sé, la última mujer despechada por mi culpa, acabó con mi Audi-

-Lo recuerdo, pero ella irá más allá. Debo estar atento, salvaguardar a Bella, incluso a Alice, y hasta a mí mismo-

-¿Pensaste que reaccionaría de forma diferente?-

-Sí, totalmente. Sabía que volvería a aparecer, pero no de ese modo. Me dio la impresión de ver frente a mí a una mujer maquiavélica, y no me gustó-

-Pues debes estar preparado entonces. Lucha de fieras Edward, nada más aterrador que eso-

-Estaré preparado James. Decidí que nada ni nadie me separarán de Isabella. No lo permitiré-

_-¿Estas cansada?-_preguntó Edward, quien decidió llamarla, pues ya era muy entrada la noche como para dejarse caer por su casa.

-Sí, la verdad es que corrimos de un lado para otro todo el día, y tú que me dices- dijo ella, recostada sobre su cama.

_-Sí, bueno, ensayos, evaluaciones, y reuniones con mi jefa… me llamó a su oficina para pedirme explicaciones respecto a qué tipo de relación tengo yo con su niñita…-_

-¡¿Qué Renée hizo qué cosa?- dijo ella, espantada, sentándose en su cama.

_-Oye, es natural. Yo fui sincero con ella, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ella te quiere, es normal que se preocupe… soy el hombre que tiene una relación con su niñita, ¿recuerdas_?-

-¿Y qué tipo de relación tienes con "su niñita"?- preguntó Bella de forma muy coqueta, volviendo a acomodarse sobre su cama, mientras mordía su labio inferior

-_Una muy especial, que crece cada día, como crece mi necesidad y mis sentimientos por ella… relación que no estoy dispuesto a descuidar…-_

-Edward… - lanzó un suspiro de lo más romántico, haciendo que Edward riera quietamente al otro lado de la línea telefónica –Supongo que mi beso de buenasnoches quedará pendiente-

_-Sí Bella, creo que sí. Estás muy cansada, y yo no acabo de corregir unas partituras que deben estar listas para el miércoles. Pero si gustas mañana puedo darte el beso de buenas noches y el de buenos días juntos, ¿desayunas conmigo?-_

-¡Sí! Hay una cafetería italiana pequeña cerca del edificio de la empresa, pero quizás te quede retirada, si gustas podemos juntarnos en otro lado…-

-_Quiero conocer esa cafetería. ¿Nos vemos ahí a las ocho?-_

-A las ocho está bien-

-_Bueno nena, te dejo. Descansa sí. Mañana te veo_-

-Hasta mañana Edward. Te dejo un beso-

-_Un beso para ti, pequeña-_ dijo, quedándose ambos en silencio, oyendo las respiraciones del otro, antes de colgar. Isabella se durmió igual como lo había hecho las últimas noches, con una muy hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, evocando en sus últimos recuerdos a Edward. Y él, con una muy similar sonrisa, subió el volumen de su equipo de música, olió el exquisito aroma de café humeante de su tazón, "_Aunque el aroma de ella es mil veces mejor_" y se puso a trabajar con el recuerdo de ella en su mente.

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, Isabella llegó a la pequeña y acogedora cafetería italiana que ella solía visitar. Se ubicó en una de las mesitas y sacó su móvil para revisar si tenía mensajes o llamadas, mientras esperaba que Edward llegase. Pero él no tardó en llegar

-Buenos día- dijo, sorprendiéndola por detrás. Ella dio un saltito, y se volteó a mirarlo. ¿Se había detenido a evaluar lo hermoso que ese hombre podía llegar a ser? Sí, un montón de veces. Su cabello algo húmedo aun seguro por la ducha de la mañana, y desordenado, como siempre; sus ojos verdes brillantes, su sonrisa. Y ¡Dios!, se vestía como si fuese un modelo de pasarela: llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, perfectamente ceñida a su cuerpo, abrochada hasta el tope, con una bufanda de color negro también, seguramente de algodón y jeans oscuros. Ella automáticamente se levantó y se acercó a él, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, lista para recibir su beso de buenos días.

-Hola- susurró ella, aun perdida en la hermosura de aquel hombre. Él sonrió y también se dio el tiempo de evaluarla. Un abrigo blanco perfectamente ceñido a su cuerpo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, cubiertas por medias color piel y unos zapatos de taco color crema, el mismo tono de su bufanda de lino y su cartera. Su cabello marrón suelto sobre los hombros, y su hermoso rostro cubierto por un sutil maquillaje. Era perfecto que no perdiera la naturalidad de sus colores con exceso de maquillaje.

Se besaron con ternura, con el anhelo de volver a reencontrarse. Ella se aferró a él por su cintura, mientras el descansaba una mano en su espalda baja y otra en su nuca. Disfrutaron de unos minutos degustando los sabores su sus bocas y rozando sus labios de forma muy tierna.

-Si no me sueltas, tu madre me correrá…-

-Tú eres el que me tiene atrapada…- dijo ella, haciendo que ambos rieran. Se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa, uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano.

-¿Vienes seguido aquí?-

-Sí, es muy tranquilo, viene poca gente, ¿te gusta?-

-Sí, es un buen lugar, y el aroma a café inunda el lugar-

-Tu aroma favorito-

-Uno de mis favoritos, ya sabes, es mejor cuando se confunde con lavanda y fresas…- le dijo, sonriéndole, y haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Él, automáticamente llevó sus dedos hasta su mejillas para acariciarlos –Adoro el sonrojo de tu cara-

-Ok, basta de eso… sabes que no estoy acostumbrada, así que no me abrumes. Mejor hablemos sobre el viaje a Liverpool, hablé con Jane y está entusiasmada de viajar. Quedó de conversarlo con James…-

-También adoro cuando cambias así de rápido el tema… y sí, anoche hablé con James, y me habló del entusiasmo de Jane por el viaje, entre otras cosas…-

-¿Qué otras cosas?-

-Cosas de hombres…- dijo Edward, mientras le pedía su café expreso al mesero. Isabella lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos, pensando en que ese descarado le haya contado a Edward sobre su noche de sexo con Jane… los hombres solían hablar de eso, ¿no? -¿Qué?- preguntó Edward cuando vio la mirada evaluativa de Bella hacia él

-¿No me contarás lo que te dijo? Si es sobre Jane tengo derecho a saberlo…-

-Sí fue sobre Jane, y lo sabrás, pero a su momento. Así que no comas ansias, y relájate que no es nada malo, muy por el contrario. No te lo puedo decir porque es secreto, y usted señorita no demoraría en contárselo a Jane-

-Guardaría el secreto…-

-¡Claro que no! Caerás en la tentación de decírselo, además es sorpresa. Ahora dime, ¿Qué hay de Rosalie? No he logrado hablar con mi hermano, quizás hoy lo vea…-

-También adoro como cambias de tema…- dijo ella, mientras él sonreía abiertamente –Ayer fue un día de locos en la empresa. Rosalie estuvo llena de reuniones, hoy almorzaré con ella. Seguro se anima y nos acompaña también-

-Y si Rosalie dice sí, Emmett dice que sí también- asintió Edward divertido, recordando como Rosalie Hale traía de las greñas a su hermano mayor.

-Estoy ansiosa de que sea jueves para irnos allá de una vez… y estaba pensando… mmm… que quizás… más adelante… digo, si quieres… podríamos tomar las vacaciones de verano juntos…-

-Suena estupendo, me encantaría viajar contigo Bella- admitió Edward.

Afortunadamente para Edward y Bella, los días siguientes pasaron con rapidez, por lo que el jueves 31 de diciembre no demoró en llegar. Decidieron viajar en tren, eso demoraría dos horas y media, por lo que acordaron, junto a Jane y James, salir de Londres a eso de las nueve de la mañana. La estación de trenes estaba llena de personas que llegaban o iban rumbo a otro sitio a pasar la fiesta de fin de año, de cualquier forma, estaba llena de algarabía. La misma algarabía animada que embargaba a estas dos parejas que estaban a punto de emprender el viaje. Emmett había tenido que usar todo su poder de persuasión sobre Rosalie, claro, con la ayuda de Isabella:

-¡Maldita sea Rose, deja de hacer sufrir a Emmett! Él sólo quiere hacerte sentir bien, pasar tiempo contigo… Rose, no me puedes negar que Emmett ha sido encantador contigo, y te ha ayudado a dejar atrás tus sufrimientos… no te atrevas a negarlo-

-No lo niego… un tierno oso polar… y no lo quiero hacer sufrir, es sólo que ha pasada tan poco tiempo de la muerte de mi John, que siento que lo traiciono-

-Rosalie, creo que él no podría estar más feliz de que encontraras a alguien que te ame como tú te lo mereces. Disfruta mujer, sólo eso. Así que no pienses más y acepta pasar año nuevo con nosotros en Liverpool-

-Está bien- aceptó ella finalmente. Claro, Emmett tenía una reunión a medio día, así que decidieron viajar después de la hora de almuerzo. Finalmente las tres parejas estarían celebrando juntas la llegada del nuevo año.

La casa de los abuelos de Edward situada en un barrio muy pintoresco de la ciudad. Era una casa estilo colonial, muy acogedora. Allí celebrarían. Todos estaban ayudando a arreglar la casa, que estaba algo desordenada después de la última visita que Edward había hecho allí. Jane y Bella salieron de compras al supermercado, mientras los dos varones se ocupaban de la limpieza.

Fue todo muy ameno mientras almorzaban, rieron mientras contaban experiencias de adolecentes de cada uno y se imaginaban en situaciones divertidas. Todo fue mejor, o peor, cuando Rosalie y Emmett llegaron, y él comenzó a contar los más oscuros y vergonzoso recuerdos de Edward y James, haciendo que finalmente éstos le amenazaran de cerrar la boca si quería pasar vivo la noche de año nuevo.

Durante la tarde pasearon por los alrededores del lugar, ya que Jane no conocía la ciudad. Fue fantástico verla tan feliz, paseando y sacándose fotos en el estudio Abbey Road, lugar que la emocionó mucho conocer. Parecía una niña. Y Bella estaba feliz por Jane, y por ella misma. Nunca se había sentido así de dichosa. Nunca.

Después que Emmett, Jane y Bella prepararon una muy elaborada cena de año nuevo, se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en el mismo ánimo de amenidad que habían construido durante ese día. Todo era fabuloso.

Bella salió al jardín de la casa, abrigada con una gruesa manta a contemplar la última noche de ese año que había traído para ella de todo. No solía hacer evaluaciones ni nada por el estilo las noches de año nuevo , pero esa noche, de ese año, era diferente, como jamás pensó que fuera a ser. Sobre todo en el último semestre del año. Su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Se reconcilió con su madre, dio paso a nuevas amistades como la de Rosalie, y afianzó otras como la de Jane, a quien consideraba su hermana. Y Edward. Lo encontró. Aunque su "juego inicial" con él había comenzado de forma errada, todo había tomado un rumbo diferente. Eso de no involucrarse con sus "amantes" había quedado atrás. Los recuerdos tormentosos se esfumaron cuando Edward apareció. Todo se desvaneció, quedando sólo él.

-¿No tienes frio?- dijo Edward, acomodándose junto a ella en la banca de madera, acercándola a él desde su cintura.

-No, está bien. Esta casa es hermosa…-

-Sí, es una especie de herencia de mis abuelos. Es mi refugio-

-Es perfecto, todo ha sido perfecto hoy- dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. El llevó sus labios hasta el cabello castaño de Bella y lo besó con ternura

-Sí… mmm Bella, creo que debemos entrar. Falta poco para que toquen las doce, los chicos estarán esperando el brindis-

-Sí, faltan cinco minutos no…. – asintió. Él se levantó, tomando de la mano a Bella para que hiciese lo mismo, pero ella lo detuvo. Él se giró quedando frente a ella –Edward, espera un momento. Quiero decirte algo antes de entrar con los demás-

-Dime-

-No quiero… no quiero que te sientas presionado ni incómodo, pero tengo que decirlo. Sé que esto que tenemos lleva poco tiempo y recién está emergiendo, y estoy feliz por vivirlo a tu lado. Jamás pensé tener ni merecer a alguien como tú a mi lado, pero aquí estas, por alguna extraña confabulación de los astros, o por divina gracia de Dios, o lo que sea. Estás aquí conmigo…- dijo, posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Sabía que debía decirle lo que sentía, aunque él no respondiera de la misma manera –Edward… yo…- decía, nerviosa, evitando la mirada de Edward, mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su chaqueta de lanilla negra

-Bella, me estás asustando, dime que tienes que decirme…-

-Edward… Edward yo te… Edward yo te amo. Te amo como no he amado nunca a nadie, porque antes de ti no creo haber amado nunca. Tú me enseñaste este sentimiento, lo sembraste en mí y ahora germina y florece por ti… y para ti….- admitió por fin, haciendo que de su pecho, un profundo suspiro se escapara, aunque no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa por la reacción de Edward, a quien no había atrevido a mirar durante su confesión. Él ni siquiera se movió. Estaba procesando las palabras que Isabella había recitado para él. Era la declaración más hermosa que él había escuchado en su vida, y había sido para él. Sonrió, aferró de la cintura a Isabella con una mano, y con la otra levantó su rostro desde su barbilla. La miró profundamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba sus sonrojados pómulos. ¿Qué podía decir él? Nada más que corresponderle con la misma sinceridad con que ella había hablado:

-Isabella, apareciste en mi vida desordenándola por completo. Hiciste que me cuestionara mi vida por completo, removiste mis esquemas, me sacaste de un estado de monotonía…. Me llevaste de la ira hasta la pasión, de la desesperación al sosiego, y aquí me tienes, necesitando de ti, cada vez más, en cada momento…- se quedó en silencio por un momento, mientras las campanas de alguna iglesia del sector repicaban, anunciando la llegaba de la media noche y por consiguiente del nuevo año. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los orbes profundamente marrones, mientras el ambiente se llenaba de gritos y de celebración. Ellos estaban en una burbuja. No oían nada, no había nadie más que ellos.

-Isabella, yo te amo- susurró, comenzando a acercar sus labios a los de ella –Te amo- reiteró, haciendo que los ojos de ella se anegaran de lágrimas de pura emoción y felicidad

-Feliz año nuevo mi amor…-

-Feliz año nuevo, mi Bella- respondió, posando finalmente sus labios sobre su amada, sellando el final de un año y anunciando el inicio del nuevo, comprometiéndose ambos y sellando un pacto de amor, que perduraría costase lo que costase.

**Outake: Jane y James**

Jane O'Connor tiene veintidós años. Licenciada con honores de la carrera de Comercio Exterior de la universidad de Kingston. Menuda, de un metro sesenta de estatura, tez blanca y cabello rubio "como el sol" como solía decirle su madre, Lina. Es Asistente personal de la gerente general de una de las empresas automotrices más grandes de Europa, además de ser su aprendiz, amiga y confidente.

Jane O'Connor, erudita en el área comercial, pero virgen en el plano sentimental. Virgen. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Su timidez no colaboraba en el arte de la seducción. Siempre decía que "esas cosas no eran para ella", aunque en sus sueños de niña, siempre deseó y esperó que su príncipe azul llegara montado en un corcel blanco a luchar por su amor. Pero el tiempo pasaba y nada que el dichoso príncipe aparecía. Desde la primaria, cuando veía a sus amigas y compañeras flirtear con chicos guapos, hasta la universidad y luego en el campo laboral, esperó al "dichoso príncipe de humo". Pero nada que aparecía. Eso, a veces, la hacía llorar por las noches, haciendo perder cualquier clase de esperanza para ella y el amor.

-Todo a su tiempo mi cielo, todo a su tiempo- decía tiernamente su madre, cuando adivinaba que la tristeza de los ojos de su hija, era producto del amor que no llegaba

-Jane, maldita sea, si te encierras en tu casa y no sales a hacer vida social, difícilmente encontraras al hombre que te haga perder la cabeza- decía Isabella de forma enérgica.

James Witherland, abogado graduado "a duras penas" de la universidad de Oxford. Veinticinco años, hijo único. Conocido en el ambiente como un abogado que luchaba por las cusas perdidas, revelándose en contra de los estereotipos de la sociedad conservadora. No era de los hombres que creyese en las relaciones formales entre un hombre y una mujer, como el matrimonio por ejemplo. Decía que era la manera perfecta de echar a perder una relación, que podía basarse en el amor, pero también en la libertad.

¿Conquistas sentimentales? Él y sus amigos habían perdido la cuenta. Había que reconocer que tenía arrastre con las mujeres: rubio, ojos azules, alto, musculatura nada exagerada, seductor, romántico, el prototipo masculino de cualquier mujer. Siempre había una chica dispuesta con quien pasar el rato. Y valoraba la soltura de cuerpo de las mujeres que no se hacían de rogar frente a un joven y guapo abogado. Pero no eran más que eso. Mujeres con quienes pasar el rato. A veces se preguntaba qué se sentiría enamorarse. Veía a su amigo Edward, quien llevaba años con la misma mujer, y con quien había montado planes idílicos para el futuro.

-¿Pero el resto de mi vida con una sola mujer? Pues si es así, déjame disfrutar, allá tú si te quieres encadenar a la roca tan joven…-

-Cuando te enamores James, y pises el suelo por donde camina esa mujer, te recordaré comentarios como estos, y me daré el lujo de reírme en tu pálido rostro, mi amigo- advertía Edward.

-¡¿Enamorarme yo? ¡Cuando las vacas vuelen Edward!- respondió. Hasta que por un milagro de la naturaleza, las vacas volaron.

Ir a fiestas a conocer mujeres era algo cotidiano para él. Pero esa fiesta, marcó su "despilfarrada" existencia. Cuando la vio, parada en una esquina oscura como corderito asustado, comenzó a bendecir a la cumpleañera por quien se daba esa fiesta. Bendijo también a su amigo Edward por haberlo invitado, y finalmente bendijo a los padres de "semejante cosita hermosa" a quién él conquistaría aquella noche.

Jane, quien para esa noche, no tenía planeado encontrar a su príncipe, a quien internamente ya había mandado al demonio, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para irse. Pese a que habían muchos hombres en el lugar, nadie se percataba de su insignificante presencia, pues nadie había tenido a amabilidad siquiera de ofrecerle un trago y menos de sacarla a bailar "_Oh, sé sensata Jane, si alguien lo intentara, arrancarías de inmediato_" objetaba una molesta voz interna. En eso estaba, cuando sintió la presencia masculina acercándose a ella. Observó con incredulidad, y vio que camino a ella, venia un alto y atractivo hombre. Venía sonriéndole. A ella. Sí, sonriéndole a ella. Empezó a retorcer sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, y a temblar ligeramente.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como este?- dijo James utilizando aquella trillada frase y acercándose a la menuda mujer, quien se estremeció con tan solo oír la voz de James

-Yo... yo... no estoy...-

-No me digas que no estás sola, porque llevo un buen rato observándote... James Witherdale, un placer conocerle, señorita...- se presentó rápidamente, extendiéndole su mano en señal de saludo

-Jane O'Connor- dijo ella

-Jane, ¿me concedería usted esta pieza de baile?- preguntó caballerosamente él, como solía hacerse en el siglo dieciocho, acompañado todo esto de una reverencia, que hizo reír y a la vez sonrojar a la pequeña Jane

-No sé bailar bien...-

-No hay problema con eso, yo seré quien guie la pieza de baile, tú solo déjate llevar- le dijo, tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola hasta la pista de baile, en donde comenzaba a sonar una suave y romántica pieza de baile.

James aspiró el perfume floral de la hermosa mujer y supo que en sus brazos no había una mujer, sino un ángel, y supo enseguida que él debía ser el mortal que cuidara de aquel querubín. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió desde la mollera hasta la punta de los pies: _"¿Será lo que se siente cuando alguien se enamora?", _pensó, abrazándola con fuerza en un acto reflejo.

_"¡Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, mi príncipe de humo se materializó!_" exclamaba Jane, perdida en los brazos y el aroma acogedor de ese hombre.

James no fue capaz de dejarla el resto de la noche por miedo a que algún otro "buitre" viniera por ella y se la llevara. Así que se encargaría de su cuidado por lo que restara e noche. Y por lo que le restara de vida.

-Entonces, ¿me permitirás seguir frecuentándote? ¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta!- le dijo y le advirtió a su ángel, cuando la fiesta había terminado y ambos estaban aparcados fuera de la casa de Jane, dentro del carro de James. Ella, que había estado gran parte de la noche sonrojada durante gran parte de la noche, sólo asintió, dándole así un voto de confianza a James.

-Sólo espero que no te aburras conmigo, no soy una chica muy divertida…-

-¿Me has visto bostezar? No, pues eso significa que eres la mujer más divertida y fascinante que he conocido. Sales de todos los esquemas típicos de una mujer, y eso ya te hace interesante- comentó él.

Desde esa noche, James ha hecho todo lo que jamás pensó que haría por una mujer, partiendo por socializar y esperar. La cortejó "como un ángel se merece ser cortejado" durante varias semanas: flores, cenas, chocolates, paseos, incluso poemas. Jane por su parte, no sabía que entregarle a él, pues poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de lo que James estaba provocando y despertando en ella. Y así se fue abriendo a él con respecto a sus pensamientos, sentimientos, sueños y frustraciones. Y viceversa.

El primer beso fue inesperado para Jane. Una noche, después de una amena cena, él la llevó a su casa en su coche, como lo hacía ya prácticamente casi todas las noches. Después de estar un buen rato hablando dentro del carro, Jane observó la hora, y se espantó. El tiempo junto a James pasaba con rapidez, pero ella debía respetar sus horas de sueño para despertar al otro día lista para una ardua jornada de trabajo.

-Oh, bueno, tendría que entrar ahora a casa. Es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar. Muchas gracias por la rica cena James- dijo ella, preparándose para salir del coche. James, que llevaba casi toda la noche perdido en trazar algún plan perfecto para dar un paso más con ella, decidió que no la dejaría salir del coche hasta que ella supiera que él no se conformaría sólo con su amistad. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no podía. Él quería un compromiso con ella, por primera vez en su "malgastada" vida. Un compromiso de por vida con una sola mujer.

-Jane, espera un momento-

-¿Sí?-

- Hay algo que quiero decir…no, en verdad decir no …- susurró, acercándose a ella con lentitud, hasta que sus narices chocaron. James miró a Jane con intensidad, mientras ella temblaba. Jane O'Connor, a los veintidós años iba a, por fin, dar su primer beso. Y sucedió.

Un beso tierno, lento, de bienvenida fue lo que los abdujo a ambos durante varios minutos. Jane, quien no tenía ni pericia ni experticia en el arte de besar, catalogó aquel primer ósculo como el más hermoso beso que ella jamás se imaginó recibir. Ni en sus sueño. Y a él, quien sí tenía experiencias anteriores con quienes comparar, le pareció el beso más sublime que había dado y recibido en su vida, y es que aquel beso estaba lleno de sentimientos como nunca antes los tuvo. Y es que pese a que sabía que Jane no tenía las mismas experiencias pasadas que él con quien haber practicado, ella era la mejor mujer, poseedora de los mejores labios y los mejores besos. Ahora suyos.

-Bien Jane, quiero que sepas que estos labios- comenzó a decir, volviendo a rozar sus dulces y rosas labios –serán los únicos que besaré de ahora en adelante. Y pretendo hacerlo –volvió a besar –por muchas veces más- otro beso –por mucho mucho tiempo más- concluyó, observando los ojos hermosos de su chica. Ella no pudo articular palabra, así es que sólo sonrió y asintió en respuesta de la admisión que James le había hecho. Y es que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

Y así fue que ella entró a su casa, montada en una dulce y esponjosa nube de ilusión y felicidad. Y amor. Porque ella ya lo amaba.

James se las arregló para hacer de aquella petición tan poco oficial de compromiso, algo más serio, que su pequeño y hermoso ángel viera que él hablaba en serio, con sinceridad. "Piensa James, piensa…" decía.

-¡Serenata!- exclamó, sintiéndose iluminado por Dios o Cupido. Así que lo preparó todo, comenzando por elegir bien la canción. Y se decidió por "Oh Darling" de Los Beatles. Sí, le gustaba esa canción, era como un ruego y un compromiso a la vez. La cantaría con guitarra en mano y voz en cuello, a todo pulmón. Y lo hizo.

_-¡Oh Darling, please, believe me, I'll never let you down…!-_ cantaba, o trataba de cantar James, en la entrada de la casa de su amada, agradeciendo en su interior que ninguno de sus amigos, Edward o Emmett, estuvieran presentes allí, de seguro se estarían riendo tirados en el piso de semejante locura de amor. Ya suficiente tenía con las indiscretas miradas de los metiches vecinos del barrio

Jane, desde la ventana, no sabía si reír o llorar de la emoción. Jamás en su vida pensó que alguien pudiese hacer semejante cosa por ella. Para ella, fue valioso que James recordara que los Beatles eran uno de sus grupos favoritos, y que le cantara esa canción precisamente, para ella tenía un valor incalculable, además, la voz de James sonaba tan hermosa… aunque su madre, su hermano Alec y sus vecinos pensaran lo contrario.

-Dios, es tan romántico….- decía, entre suspiros. Cuando la canción iba terminando, decidió salir a la entrada a encontrarlo. Él sonrió cuando la vio aparecer, sin dejar de cantar o tocar el instrumento. Cuando la canción acabó, el se quedó quiero en su lugar, y declamó:

-Jane O´Connor, oficialmente quiero pedirte que seas mi novia. Si me dices que sí, me harás el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta Tierra, y si me dices que no, aquí me quedaré, cantando el repertorio completo de Los Beatles, hasta que me digas que sí- amenazó James sonriendo, mientras seguía tocando suavemente las cuerdas de la guitarra

-Oh James… no será necesario. Yo te digo que sí- dijo ella, divertida ante la petición de James. Él enseguida se acercó a ella, dejó la guitarra a un lado, y la abrazó por la cintura

-¿De verdad me dices que sí?-

-Sí James-

-Mi Jane, mi angelito hermoso. Viviré para cuidarte y hacerte feliz-

-Ya lo haces- asintió ella, para luego ponerse de puntillas, rodear el cuello de su ahora novio, y besarlo dulcemente, como sólo ella lo hacía.

Esa noche fue la noche de las presentaciones formales ante la familia de Jane, quienes de inmediato congeniaron fabulosamente con él, sobre todo Alec, estudiante de derecho, que vio en James una especie de tutor. Él se comprometió en ayudar al hermano menor de su chica, pese a que le advirtió que él no era ninguna eminencia ni mucho menos.

-Joven James, sólo le pido que trate a mi pequeña hija con amor y respeto. Ella es mi tesorito, es lo más preciado que tengo…-

-Y ahora es lo más preciado que yo tengo señora Lina…-

-Lina, sólo dígame Lina-

-Lina, ella es mi tesoro ahora, y la cuidaré como tal. Se lo juro- prometió él, solemnemente, comprometiéndose con la madre de su amada, y con él mismo

-Verá, necesito que la inscripción en el gimnasio me permita venir aquí con disponibilidad de tiempo, y en cualquier momento, las veces que sean necesarias. No quiero que un horario me limite mi deseo de… ejercitar- comentó James al administrador del gimnasio. Para cualquier persona tener disponibilidad de espacio y horario en un gimnasio sería normal, pero no para James, quien no era fanático de hacer ejercicio. Pero ahora, debía encontrar una manera de botar energía. Soltar tensiones. Las tensiones que aquel hermoso ángel, ahora "su ángel" le provocaba. Porque por supuesto, esto de ir poco a poco con ella lo estaba desesperando. Y es que la deseaba. Era tan hermosa, quería entregarse a ella y que ella se entregara a él en alma… y cuerpo. Cada día, los besos subían un poco más su tono, de tiernos y cariñosos, hasta apasionados y cargados de deseo. Y eso, a Jane le asustaba. Ella era la que se apartaba cuando sentía que James comenzaba a pasear sus "indiscretas manos" por otras partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella sintiera una especia de picazón, luego de quemazón que la incomodaban un poco. Al principio. Luego le asustaron.

Una noche, después de un concierto, James llevó a casa a su chica, quien le invitó a pasar. Adentro, en la pequeña casa en penumbras, donde estaban "casi" solos, ya que Lina dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, se acomodaron en el sillón a mimarse un rato, y comentar el hermoso concierto que acababan de ver. Pero James estaba distraído. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otra mujer, aquel momento hubiese sido el propicio para comenzar una delirante sesión de caricias y besos que probablemente luego desencadenaría en ambos cuerpos retorciéndose de placer sobre una cama. Así que no aguanto más, quizás, para que Jane se entregara, él debía dar el primer paso. Así que, interrumpió el comentario de Jane sobre "lo bien que cantaba el vocalista del grupo", la tomó, acomodándola casi sobre su cuerpo, tomó su cara con ambas manos, con mucha determinación, y la comenzó a besar, ante el asombro y la confusión de Jane. La boca y la lengua de James tomaron el control de aquel beso. Sus manos la aferraron por la cintura, paseándose sinuosamente desde por la espalda, sus costado, sus caderas, su muslos, aferrando también su nuca, mientras Jane, quien a ratos intentaba someterse al beso de James, pero gran parte del tiempo la mantuvo asustada, sobre todo cuando lo oyó gemir, y cuando sintió sus manos muy cerca de sus senos. El miedo la inundó y comenzó a removerse para soltarse del fiero agarre de James, quien no cedía a su agarre. James se desesperó, y llevó sus manos como puños al pecho de James, y comenzó a golpearlo para apartarlo. Y James reaccionó. Ella se apartó enseguida de su cuerpo, se levantó y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas producto del miedo y la confusión de esa situación. Y James supo que había metido la pata. Hondo, muy hondo.

-Jane, yo…-

-Vete James, vete por favor…-

-Ángel mío, perdóname…-

-Que te vayas James… mamá está durmiendo, no quisiera despertarla… vete-

-Perdóname Jane, no sé que me pasó…- dijo él, totalmente arrepentido de haber siquiera pensado por una fracción de segundo que ella reaccionaría como la mayoría de las mujeres que él había conocido. Y es que el deseo lo encegueció. Se levantó en silencio, trató de acercarse a ella, pero Jane reaccionó dando un paso atrás, apartando su vista de los ojos de Janes.

James salió de casa de su ángel completamente derrotado, con la convicción de que la había perdido.

-¡Soy un estúpido, un bruto, un maldito hijo de la gran…!- decía, mientras golpeaba el volante de su coche, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Mientras Jane, sofocaba su llanto para no preocupar a su madre. Una vez encerrada en su cuarto, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y comenzó a llorar. Una vez más.

-Tonta de mí, que pensó que alguien como él pudiese interesarse en mí… si soy tan poca cosa…- lloraba, amargamente. Y es que para ella, la relación que acababa de comenzar con James, acababa de terminar, no porque ella lo quisiera así, sino porque ella no era capaz de darle a un hombre como James, lo que él merecía, o lo que él esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jane se levantó y se dirigió hasta la cocina a desayunar, al pasar por la sala, se encontró con una escena que la volvió a paralizar. Encontró a Lina, recibiendo en la puerta, un hermoso buqué de rosas. ¿Lo raro? Lo raro era que el arreglo que su madre estaba recibiendo en la puerta, debía ser el número diecinueve o veinte. Y no sólo de rosas, sino de una amplia variedad de flores, las más hermosas que ella había visto nunca. Se acercó a uno de los ramos, el de orquídeas, sacó la tarjeta, y la leyó_:"Mi ángel, sé que no soy merecedor de que te dieses vuelta a fijarte en un demonio como yo, pero trato de ser mejor para tí cada día. Perdón, mil veces perdón Jane_". Hizo lo mismo con el siguiente arreglo de tulipanes amarillos: "_Mi princesa las lágrimas se derraman con amargura por mi rostro, y queman. Queman por la culpa de haberte infringido daño. No quise hacerlo. Me odio a mi mismo por haberte hecho llorar… pero te quiero, y necesito tu perdón para seguir adelante con mi vida…"_

James se instaló cerca de las seis de la mañana afuera de la florería que era propiedad de una de sus clientes. La llamó y le pidió ayuda, diciéndole que estaba desesperado por amor, y que sólo ella podía ayudarlo. Su clienta en un principio malentendió lo que su joven y atractivo abogado le estaba diciendo, pensando que quería pasar con ella un buen rato para ahogar su pena. Pero cuando James le dijo que le pagaría lo necesario para que fuera hasta su tienda de flores y la abriera para él, e hiciera servicios especiales, ella entendió.

Cuando la mujer llegó, comenzó a preparar un sin número de arreglos florales, los más hermosos. Contactó a un joven repartidor, y le indicó la dirección donde debía llevar cada diez minutos los ramos de flores a nombre de la señorita Jane O'Connor. Mientras ella preparaba los ramos, y le daba indicaciones a su repartidor, James estaba instalado en una pequeña mesa, con una serie de tarjetas, dejándose llevar por el poeta que llevaba escondido dentro suyo, que afloraba nada más en pensar en su pequeña amada y en el sufrimiento de ella. Y el suyo propio. "_Mi adorado querubín, soy un hombre acostumbrado a cometer errores, y estos se hacen imperdonables cuando los cometo frente a alguien tan puro como tú. Pero necesito tu perdón. Porque yo te quiero mi adorada Jane, te amo_". Escribió, con el corazón en la mano.

Cuando Jane leyó ese mensaje, sus ojos se volvieron a colmar de lágrimas. Pero ahora no por la pena o por el miedo, sino por la emoción de que por primera vez un hombre le dijera que la amaba. Pero deseó oírlo de los labios de James. Así que en un no muy común arranque de valentía y determinación por su parte, tomó su móvil y le marcó. James contestó casi enseguida:

-¿Jane?-

-James, ven, y dime frente a frente lo que dicen estas tarjetas. Y no demores, que me muero aquí…- decía ella entre llanto

-Voy por ti mi hermoso ángel- dijo él, y colgó. En milagrosos diez minutos estuvo parado frente a la casa de su amada. Ella, al sentir aparcar el coche, salió enseguida a su encuentro. Lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro, mientras sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Cuando quedaron a solo un paso de distancia, James comenzó a hablar:

-Jane, cada palabra de esas tarjetas fue escrita desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. Nunca lo hice por nadie, ni lo haré por nadie más que no seas tú. Cariño mío, perdóname y déjame aprender a ser mejor hombre a tu lado. Sé que no lo merezco, pero ahora te necesito para sobrevivir…-

-James, yo te amo-

-Mi ángel hermoso, yo también te amo- dijo él, acortando la distancia entre ambos, y deleitándose con el dulce sabor de la boca de Jane.

-Debes… debes darme tiempo… esto es nuevo para mí… yo soy un poco torpe, no sé comportarme con los hombres…-

-¿Torpe? El torpe y bruto aquí fui yo. Quiero que sepas que el deseo es sólo por ti, pero me mantendré a raya, hasta que tú lo decidas. Mi pequeña… pensé que te perdía…-

-Yo pensé que te perdía, por no darte lo que necesitas…- decía, mientras con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba con ternura el rostro pálido de James

-Tú eres lo que necesito, ni más ni menos- exclamó James, para luego volver a besar la deliciosa boca de su amada ángel.

Poco a poco, Jane fue aprendiendo a disfrutar de las caricias de James. Poco a poco se comenzó a adaptar y familiarizar con las sensaciones de calor que inundaban su cuerpo cuando su novio la besaba o la acariciaba. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que una especia de fuego comenzaba a encenderse dentro de ella, y que se avivaba cuando James la besaba con pasión, haciendo que deseara más.

Hasta que la noche de navidad, después de la cena, su cuerpo conoció lo que era el placer, la pasión y el amor.

Jane O´Connor, la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, dejó de ser virgen.

Después de una hermosa cena de navidad con su familia y su novio, decidieron salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores para observar la iluminada ciudad de Londres que se engalanaba con luces de todos colores, dando la nieve el toque final a tan semejante y hermosa postal. Pasearon por los alrededores, escucharon a un grupo de niños que cantaba villancicos navideños fuera de una iglesia, se fotografiaron junto al gran árbol de navidad del centro de la ciudad, y luego James le invitó a ir a su apartamento a tomar un poco de vino.

-No es justo que no conozcas mi casa después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Es departamento de soltero, así que no tiene un aire tan acogedor como tú casa…-

-Debe estar siempre desordenada…-

-Sí, siempre. Bueno, menos los días que Contemplación va a hacer aseo. Eso dos veces por semana. Pero el orden no dura más que un par de horas…-

-Ayudaré a darle un toque femenino si es necesario-

-Sería perfecto. Pero sería aún más perfecto si tú te quedaras de forma indefinida allí conmigo- dijo coquetamente, mientras miraba a su chica de reojo, quien soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Vives allí con Edward?-

-No, estuvo viviendo conmigo por una semana, después de su fallido matrimonio. Ahora compró su propio apartamento y vive solo, no muy lejos de donde yo vivo. Pasaremos fuera de su edificio-

-Es un buen tipo…-

-¿Edward? Sí, lo es. Y yo también soy un buen tipo-

-Lo eres. Eres un príncipe-

-Sólo para mi princesa- admitió él, mientras acariciaba el rostro adorable de su princesita.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, éste estaba en penumbras. James abrazó por detrás a su chica, guiándola hacia el enorme ventanal de la sala, en donde se lograba vislumbrar la ciudad en todo su esplendor.

-Tiene una vista maravillosa-

-Aha- asentía él, mientras sus labios se paseaban por el hermoso cuello de su chica. Ella comenzó a sentirse acalorada y a quitar su concentración de la hermosa vista nocturna. Sintió deseos de que él la abrazase con fuerza y hundiera su lengua dentro de su boca. Así que se giró en sus pies, y se colgó del cuello de James, pegando su boca a la de él, y rogando por un beso desesperado. James la ciño con fuerza, dejándose llevar por el momento que comenzaba a cargarse de energía sensual. Y sexual.

-Te deseo…-

-James…-

-Eres tan hermosa…-

-No te detengas James…-

-No te haré daño preciosa-

-Sé que no lo harás-

-Jane, te necesito…-

-James…- susurró, cuando nuevamente la boca de él se apresuraba sobre la de su amada.

La llevó, entre caricias y besos hasta su cuarto. Allí, con mucha lentitud comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hasta que la blanca piel de Jane quedó al descubierto frente a sus ojos. Con sutiles caricias recorrió su marmolea piel, cubierta ahora solo por una muy hermosa pieza de lencería blanca, digna de una princesita como ella.

Jane estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones, mientras su voz interna le gritaba: "_Más.. más… más…" _sintiendo de a poco como su cuerpo comenzaba a inundarse de un calor, hasta que llegó un momento en que ese calor se hizo exasperante y desesperante, amenazando con quemarla si no encontraba aquello que lo amainara.

-Quiero ser tuya James…-

-Mi amor, lo haremos lento. Juro que disfrutaras cada momento de esta noche- decía el, mientras comenzaba ahora a desprenderse de su ropa, mientras la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más irregular, y empeoró cuando vio el cuerpo casi desnudo de James frente a ella. _"Es tan hermoso…"_ella, tímidamente llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta el hermoso pecho de él, y luego su boca, dejando suaves besos, y haciendo que él gimiera. Lo que James estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se comparaba con ninguna otro momento previo a la relación sexual. Antes, siempre hacia que ese momento fuese rápido, queriendo nada más terminar en la cama con la mujer, y saciar su lujuria. Pero ahora con ella era diferente. Estaba pensando en que ella disfrutase de su primera vez, que reconoció lo espantó cuando lo supo, aunque siempre lo intuyó. Ahora no era su propio placer el que le importaba, sino el de su chica.

-Lo haremos lento pequeña- dijo, depositándola sobre la cama, despojándose del blanco sujetador de Jame, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos, los que comenzó a chupar y morder, mientras ella se retorcía de placer sobre la cama

-James… ¿James?- dijo con algo de temor, cuando sintió la mano varonil colarse por debajo de sus también blancas bragas, y perderse dentro de su centro, chocando con su plena femineidad, haciendo que soltara un gemido, mientras él seguía jugueteando con los hermosos y duros pezoncitos de su chica.

-Tan suave… sólo para mi…-

-¡Dios!... James… ¡Oh, Dios Santo!...-

-Relájate cielo…-

-¡Ya James, hazlo ya…no soporto más…me quemo…!- y fue suficiente. James quitó las bragas de Jame, para luego explorar con su propia lengua el delicioso centro de su chica, que estaba empapado por la excitación. Ella volvió a gritar y gemir con fuerza. Después de deshizo de sus bóxer y lentamente se sitio sobre ella, procurando no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el delicado cuerpo de Jane. Ella se abrió en cuerpo para él, aferrándose a sus rubios cabellos por la nuca, ahogando sus propios gemidos con la boca de él.

De un momento a otro, sintió un poderoso dolor, que imaginó la iba a partir en dos. Se asustó y se tensó enseguida

-Relájate cielo, pasará en un segundo…- pidió James, que de un momento a otro, rompió con la barrera virginal de su chica, haciendo que ella llorara de dolor, para luego comenzar a sentir una sensación de calor y placer inimaginable para ella. Hasta que todo explotó en miles de pedazos, para ambos.

-Mi hermosa mujer… esto fue hermoso- le dijo James, mientras ella se recuperaba tendida sobre su pecho.

-Fue… increíble… jamás pensé que todas esas sensaciones pudiesen conjugarse en un solo momento…-

-No te hice daño, ¿verdad?-

-No, fuiste tan delicado y tan… sensual…. Fue perfecto James, gracias-

-Nada de agradecerme. El agradecido soy yo por darme tu primera vez- dijo, levantando su mentón y dejando un tierno beso en sus hinchados y rojos labios.

-¿James?-

-Si…-

-Yo no…-

-¿Qué pasa?¿Algo va mal?- preguntó James un poco preocupado.

-Yo quiero…- decía ella, titubeante, no convencida de que fuera capaz de decirle con que deseaba

-¿Jane?-

-Quiero más…- susurró con algo de vergüenza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de James. Él se rió, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡¿Está usted insatisfecha, señorita? Pues eso no lo puedo permitir…- dijo, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Jane, quien sintió picarescamente al ver el sensual semblante de James.

Hicieron el amor durante gran parte de la noche. Incluso volvieron a hacerlo al despertar por la mañana, dejando a Jane con una sensación de sensibilidad sobre su cuerpo increíble, que respondía al instante cuando James la acariciaba.

Ahora se habían entregado el uno al otro. Ahora eran uno. Ahora, procurarían amarse y construir un futuro juntos, porque ni James estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a su ángel, que había sido un regalo del cielo, ni Jane estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar a su príncipe, por quien tanto espero, y quien ahora le pertenecía. En cuerpo y alma.

Ese fue el inicio de una relación de amor entre un hombre y una mujer muy diferentes entre sí, pero que se encontraron y que ahora precisan del otro para sobrevivir.

**COMENTE, NO SEA CRUEL... YA SABE... UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a las que leen... bueno, gracias a las niñas que siguen leyendo la historia. Se que no son muchas, pero aun asi les estoy agradecidas en el alma por sus lecturas y sus comentarios (si lee, comente, para mi es importante saber que piensa, si?)**

**Bueno, les dejo actualización, asi que a disfrutar. **

**Besos a todas =)**

**Cata  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ENFRENTAMIENTOS<strong>

Isabella recibió el año nuevo con una luminosa y radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El haberle hablado a Edward de sus sentimientos, decirle que lo amaba en voz alta y esa misma admisión que él había hecho por ella, hizo que en su pecho estallara una bomba de felicidad, como nunca antes la había sentido por nadie. Ya no albergaba ese sentimiento de soledad que siempre la inundó. Se había disipado en el mismo momento que Edward le dijo: _-Isabella, yo te amo-_

Las celebraciones de año nuevo, por consiguiente, fueron para las tres parejas algo muy especial. Jane y James en su propia burbuja romántica. Emmett y Rosalie en pleno proceso de coqueteo y conquista. Ella aún no había cedido con él. Aunque Rosalie debía reconocer que ese "tierno gigante" era de lo más tierno, y le estaba ayudando a olvidar su triste historia pasada. Pero no quería adentrarse en una relación seria tan prontamente. Y eso Emmett lo entendía. Pero aun así, su arenga seguía en pie: "¡Emmett, firme en la batalla por la conquista del corazón de la hermosa Rosalie!".

Edward, al igual que Isabella, se sentía feliz. Y no tenía miedo de decirlo ni reconocerlo, por lo que llegando, decidió hablarle con sinceridad a sus padres sobre esta nueva etapa de su vida y esta nueva oportunidad que se estaba dando con Isabella:

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que ya tienes una relación con esa mujer, Edward!- preguntó Esme, visiblemente molesta por semejante declaración que su hijo acababa de hacerle a ella y a Carlisle

-Sí madre- asintió él, estoicamente

-¡¿Estás loco?- le espetó, furibunda, no dando crédito a lo que oía

-Esme, tranquilízate por favor- le dijo Carlisle a su esposa, tratando de calmar los ánimos

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Edward ni siquiera se ha dejado que pase un tiempo prudente, no ha respetado a Tanya que ha sufrido, ni si quera se ha dado el tiempo de pensar en arreglar el entuerto que él mismo provocó- rebatió Esme a su esposo. Ahora miró a Edward y lo enfrentó: -Esa mujer no es para ti… Tanya es la mujer ideal para ti…-

-De qué me estás hablando madre… si no estuviese seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Isabella, yo no…-

-¡Estas confundido! Esa mujer se las arregló para envolverte en su trampa, destruyó el futuro que tenías planeado con Tanya… ¡arruinó tu vida!-

-¡Madre! Por qué me estás hablando así… yo amo a Isabella, y alguna vez amé a Tanya, pero creo que nuestro matrimonio hubiese sido un error, finalmente hubiese terminado en un divorcio…-

-¡Patrañas! Estas buscando explicaciones para usarlas como excusas para tu comportamiento. Lo que sientes por esa mujer no es amor ni mucho menos Edward. Tu lugar está junto a Tanya…-

-¡Suficiente madre! Basta ya con eso de que mi lugar está junto a Tanya. Eso es pasado, se acabó. Ahora estoy con Isabella…-

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, esa mujer nunca será bien recibida en esta familia. Ella no es bienvenida- sentenció, dejando a Edward desconcertado. Esa reacción se la esperaba de cualquiera, menos de su madre

-No sabes lo que me lástima que me digas eso, madre. Si la rechazas a ella, me rechazas a mí, pues ella ahora es parte de mi vida- dijo Edward, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Y es que nunca siquiera se imaginó que su bondadosa madre se pusiera en ese plan. Sus palabras lo hirieron, tenía la sensación de que algo se había roto entre su madre y él. Y odiaba que así fuese. Sin decir más, y con un gusto amargo en su interior, dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento donde sus padres se encontraban alojando.

Esme se quedó estática durante un buen rato, ante la sorprendida mirada de su esposo Carlisle, quien casi no había intervenido en aquella discusión.

-Te extralimitaste Esme-

-¿Me extralimité?¿Yo me extralimité?¿A caso olvidas lo que esa mujer hizo, lo que le hizo a Tanya, a Edward, a nuestra familia?-

-Ese fue un error de ambos…-

-¡Esa mujer lo engatusó, lo sedujo… ahora debe estar feliz de que él esté comiendo de su mano!-

-Me parece que olvidas de a quien has criado Esme. Edward reconoció su error, sabes que es una persona sensata, que no actúa alocadamente. Si él decidió estar junto a esa chica es porque realmente siente lo que dice sentir por ella. Si él cree que fue lo correcto no seguir adelante con su relación con Tanya, pues yo le creo. Las cosas no sucedieron de la mejor forma, como deberían haber ocurrido, pero quizás él tenga razón, y su matrimonio con Tanya hubiese ido directo al fracaso…-

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo de ti, Carlisle. Esa mujer cambió a mi hijo…-

-Esme, Edward ha venido dando señales de que su relación no era lo que esperaba con Tanya desde mucho antes de que Isabella apareciera en su vida. Yo esperaba que él lo reconociese, pero no lo hizo hasta que otra mujer removió sus sentimientos… Dale algo de crédito al hijo que tú has criado…-

-¡No Carlisle! Esa mujer está logrando apartarnos de nuestro niño… ¡La odio por eso!- dijo en llanto, apartándose de la sala. Se encerró en su cuarto a pedirle a Dios que la iluminara o que le diera alguna señal sobre si estaba o no haciendo las cosas bien. Pero su instinto materno la estaba llevando a intentar alejar a su hijo de esa mujer, que lo único que había hecho desde que había aparecido en sus vidas, era desordenarlo todo, haciendo daño y destruyendo sin contemplaciones.

Asique sin pensarlo mucho, decide ir y enfrentar a esa mujer. Decirle en su cara lo que piensa de ella y de esa "pseuda relación" que ahora tiene con su hijo.

La matriarca de los Cullen, llegó hasta el imponente edificio de Swan Motors. Erguida y decidida, subió por el elevador hasta el último piso donde supo que se encontraban las oficinas de gerencia.

-Necesito hablar con Isabella Swan-

-¿Tiene cita con ella?-

-No-

-Lo siento, debe concretar una cita con la señorita Swan…-

-Dígale que Esme Cullen está aquí y que me urge hablar con ella- exigió Esme muy seriamente

-Veré si la puede recibir- dijo una de las secretarias. Marcó el anexo de la oficina de Isabella, y en cuanto se comunicó, le dijo a su jefa que una mujer insistía en hablar con ella.

-¿Tiene cita?-

-No señorita Swan-

-Entonces ya sabes que responderle…-

-Espere un momento, dice que es Esme Cullen y que le urge hablar con usted- avisó la secretaria. Un escalofrío de nervio recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella. Su "suegra" estaba aquí. _"Demonios, no la puede hacer esperar"_

-Ok, hazla pasar, y avísale a Rosalie que me retrasaré unos momentos para la reunión-

-Como diga señorita Swan- dijo la secretaria, y enseguida cortó la comunicación. Isabella se puso de pie, arregló su falda, pasó la mano por su cabello, y esperó los golpes de la puerta que anunciaran la llegada de Esme.

Knoc Knoc, golpeó alguien desde afuera dos veces. Isabella carraspeó y esperó que su secretaria entrara con Esme. Y así ocurrió.

-Esme, por favor, adelante- dijo Isabella tratando de sonar segura y amable, y no nerviosa e insegura como en verdad se sentía.

-No vengo a hacer vida social, ni mucho menos darte mi bendición- comenzó a decir Esme, sin rodeos. Isabella la observó sorprendida, pero no la interrumpió –Edward nos habló de su "relación" contigo, y déjame decirte mujercita, que no puedo estar en más desacuerdo con esa estupidez. Cuando a ti se te quite la calentura por mi hijo, él quedará destruido, y habrá perdido la oportunidad de su vida junto a Tanya, la mujer con quien él debe de estar…-

-Señora, yo…-

-¡No me interrumpas!- refutó la indignada Esme

-Yo amo a Edward, no es un capricho-

-¡He dicho que no me interrumpas! A mí no puedes envolverme con esas mentiras. Mujeres como tú no aman-

-No me ofenda señora-

-¡Es tu propia actitud la que habla por ti, "señorita Swan"! Conozco a mi hijo, y tarde o temprano recapacitará y volverá con Tanya, el amor de su vida, la mujer a quien le corresponde estar junto a Edward. La mujer con la que mi hijo debe estar. Quien en verdad se lo merece- dicho esto y sin esperar las réplicas por parte de Bella, Esme se irguió y salió de esa oficina, dejando a Isabella muda. Ella, por lo que el mismo Edward le había contado, sabía que Esme Cullen era una mujer cálida y amable, y no la mujer ruda e descortés que acababa de pasar por allí. Sus palabras fueron hirientes, seguramente movidas por su instinto de fiera materna. Y es que, cualquier madre querría proteger a su hijo de una mujer como yo, pensaba Isabella, muy triste, después de haber oído las palabras de esa mujer. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento de cuero, apesadumbrada y con ganas de llorar. Sus pecados del pasado volvían a su presente para cagárselo. Eso, cagárselo. Pero ella había cambiado, ¿Cuánto se demoraría en demostrarlo?

-¡Dios, cómo necesito de los brazos de Edward en ese momento!- dijo, pensando en que quizás él también haya tenido una especie de discusión con su madre. Eso la hacía sentir peor.

Jane, que vio salir a la menuda y hermosa mujer de color caramelo de la oficina de Bella, hecha un energúmeno, se impacientó. Le preguntó a la secretaria que la había atendido sobre quien era, y cuando ella le comentó que era alguien llamada Esme Cullen, Jane activó sus sensores de preocupación, y se dirigió enseguida a la oficina de gerencia, donde su amiga se encontraba literalmente echada sobre el escritorio.

-¿Bella?¿Qué sucedió con esa mujer?-

-En resumen, me enrostró que no soy digna de su hijo, y que de paso, nunca seré bienvenida en su familia…- le contó, sin levantar el rostro, que estaba escondido en sus brazos, sobre la base del escritorio

-Eso no es justo que te trate así Bella, ella no te conoce…-

-Rompí el cuento de hadas que Edward tenía con Tanya. Soy la bruja…-

-Eso no es cierto. Ok, eres algo bruja… y quizás cometiste algunos errores…- comenzó a decir, cuando vio que Isabella levantaba su cabeza para mirarla, como queriendo decir "¿dices eso para ayudarme?" –decía que has cometido errores, pero has rectificado, amas a Edward y él te ama, ¿no?-

-Si…-

-Dale el tiempo para que te conozca mejor…-

-¿Conocerme mejor Jane? Si ni siquiera quiere que me acerque. "Persona non gratan", ¿entiendes?-

-Se va a arrepentir de lo que te dijo, ya verás. ¿Por qué no le hablas a Edward…?-

-¿Y agobiarlo aún más? Oh no, creo que no. Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con él luego… No pensé nunca que las palabras de esa fueran tan hirientes, y odio pensar que con Edward pudo haber tenido una discusión similar… ella no me quiere-

-¿Y te importa?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Digo si te importa. Oye, generalmente las suegras son los personajes quienes piensan que sus nueras son brujas que vinieron a atrapar a sus niñitos, ¿no? Pero mientras Edward te ame…-

-Tú y tus conclusiones Jane- dijo Isabella, sonriendo, y dándole un poco de razón a lo que Jane le acababa de decir.

Después del controversial encuentro con Esme Cullen, Isabella se sumergió en el mar de trabajo que la esperaba. El año comenzaba y había que echar a andar una serie de tareas y lineamientos para la empresa, además de una nueva cartera de proveedores que negociaría con ella en esos días, y la posibilidad de seguir ampliando su mercado y ser distribuidores automotrices en varios lugares de Latinoamérica. Rosalie y Jane había vuelto recargadas de energías de su viaje, y ella no podía ser menos. Este altercado con Esme no podía desanimarla, n menos alejarla de su objetivo profesional. _"Nunca nadie lo hizo, y nunca nadie lo hará…"_ pensó. Ok, quizás ahora las cosas sean diferentes, y Edward sea la excepción a esa regla. Pero en ese momento decidió concentrarse en su trabajo y dejar atrás lo demás. "_Además, si no le gusto a la madre de Edward, pues mal por ella… mientras le siga gustando a su hijo, para mí no hay problema"_ pensó Isabella, poniendo punto final a su lucha interna.

Esme Cullen se fue directo a un café del centro de Londres donde su hija Alice y Tanya la habían convidado. Ella necesitaba despejarse para pasar el mal rato, primero con su hijo y luego con esa… mujer.

Al llegar a la cita, su hija en seguida se percató de que algo raro ocurría con su madre, y enseguida se lo preguntó:

-¿Tuviste una pelea con papá?-

-Por qué lo preguntas-

-Por tu semblante. La conozco bien señora Cullen, así que díganos que pasó…-

-Alice, no sé…-

-Puedes hablar en confianza Esme- intervino Tanya

-Tanya, hija… esto te compete de alguna manera… pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo incondicional. Eres como mi hija, lo sabes..- dijo de forma tierna, apretando la mano de Tanya que descansaba sobre la mesa

-Claro Esme, y te lo agradezco- contestó ella, ahora intrigada por lo que Esme contaría, aunque supo que se trataba de algo relacionado con Edward

-Edward fue esta mañana a hablar con nosotros. Hace días que no lo veíamos, sabíamos que había ido a pasar año nuevo con algunos amigos a Liverpool… bueno… yo no sabía nada hasta que él me dijo…-

-Mamá, no le des más vueltas y dinos de una vez que te dijo Edward-

-Que estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan y que había comenzado una relación seria con ella- largó, sin pausa. Alice y Tanya se la quedaron mirando, espantadas.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?- preguntó Esme, entendiendo ahora el estado de ánimo de su madre

-Le dije que era una barbaridad, que esa mujer no había hecho más que daño a él y por consiguiente a nosotros, por lo tanto no la permitiría dentro de la familia-

-Y cómo reaccionó Edward- quiso saber ahora la menor de los Cullen

-Pues cegado por su pasión, la defendió, y que si no era ella bien recibida, pues él tampoco. Sé que es algo pasajero, que terminará tarde o temprano- explicó Esme con cautela, tratando de no causarle más dolor a la pobre Tanya

-Edward no actúa sin pensar…- dijo Alice

-Lo hizo cuando me engañó, Alice, supongo que eso no lo has olvidado- recordó Tanya, que vio el titubeo en su amiga Alice. Se supone que esas mujeres eran sus aliadas, y la reacción de Esme era una carta de triunfo para ella. Edward no haría algo que hiciera sentir mal a su madre, menos alejarlo de ella. Asique quizás era cuestión de tiempo para que él sopesara las opciones, y rectificara, volviendo al fin a ella. "_Prudencia y paciencia Tanya, prudencia y paciencia…"_ pensaba Tanya para ella.

-Sí, pero él reconoció su error… no sé…-

-Alice, ¿no me digas que estás de acuerdo con esa insensatez por parte de tu hermano?- cuestionó la madre a su hija un tanto alterada

-Estoy pensando en Edward mamá…- se defendió ella. No quiso seguir exponiendo su punto de vista, pero sabía que después de esto, su hermano se mantendría alejado de la familia. Alejado y solo. Fuera de eso, ella se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de Tanya, con esas ínfulas de vengadora que la asustaban, y que no eran características propias de la Tanya que ella conocía, de su amiga. _"¡Qué hago, qué hago…!"_ Hablar con Edward. Ella no se había comportado del todo bien con él, por prestarle su incondicionalidad a Tanya, pero de alguna manera, había visto a su hermano diferente de cómo lo conocía, con aires nuevos, incluso más alegre. Debía darle la oportunidad de hablar. Y lo apoyaría, lo haría si era correcto y necesario.

Edward, después de los extenuantes ensayos para presentar a su grupo de alumnos en la sinfónica, se fue a su apartamento para preparar la cena con que agasajaría a su chica. Comida italiana, la preferida de ambos…. Aunque "preparar" la cena no era precisamente lo correcto decir, cuando en verdad Edward había optado por lo práctico y había decidido dejar la preparación de aquella cena en manos de expertos, comprándola en un restaurante, lista para calentar y servir. Le dio tiempo para ducharse y preparar la mesa, antes que Isabella llegara. Una de las cosas que debería hacer, era contarle sobre su no muy amistoso encuentro con su madre, que lo dejó con el ánimo decaído. Sus padres y sus hermanos sobre todo Esme, siempre le habían apoyado en cada decisión que él tomaba. Por lo mismo, desconoció y le dolió la reacción de su madre. Le extrañó que su padre no intercediera más allá, peor ya con él había hablado hace tiempo, y de alguna manera, no de forma muy explícita, sentía su apoyo. Y lo agradecía. Por otro lado estaban sus hermanos: de Emmett no tenía nada que decir, sino estar agradecido, pues pese a prejuzgar a Isabella, se dio el tiempo de socializar con ella y comenzar a conocerla. No por nada, Emmett ya decía que "amaba a su nueva cuñada". Y Alice… de alguna manera estaba dolida porque le falló como hermano, y es que siempre su pequeña hermana lo vio como el chico perfecto, casi un héroe, y con lo sucedido, se había decepcionado de él. Eso también lo lastimaba. Se sentía solo, lejos de su familia… pero ahora estaba Isabella, a quien amaba y por quien lucharía.

Isabella entró al apartamento de Edward con las llaves que él mismo le había entregado. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, sintió el aroma a comida italiana. Sería perfecto, pues desde el medio día que no ingería alimento, por lo que a esa hora, se pensó capaz de comerse el contenido total de esa cena. Sola. Edward, en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse, dejó sus menesteres de la cocina, y se dirigió a darle la bienvenida a Bella. Sonriéndole, se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, besándola con pasión.

-Te estaba esperando…-

-Estaba ansiosa de llegar, ¿has cocinado tú?- le preguntó, mientras lo acompañaba a la cocina a terminar de preparar la ensalada

-Casi-

-¿Casi?-

-La ensalada la estoy preparando yo. La cena y el vino los compré-

-¡Te has esmerado entonces! Ahora déjame ayudarte a poner la mesa- dijo ella, sacando los cubiertos, los vasos y las servilletas para llevarlos a la mesa

-Esto… esto está delicioso-

-Los cocineros italianos saben lo que hacen…-

-Y la ensalada también está deliciosa-

-Ese es todo mi mérito- asintió él casi orgulloso, mientras bebía de su copa de vino. Estar con ella lo relajaba, lo distendía, sobre todo después de su ardua tarde de trabajo, pero le inquietaba el hecho de tener que contarle lo de su madre. Asi que no dilató más el relato –Hay algo que tengo que contarte-

-Dime-

-Hoy hablé con mi madre-

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?-

-Ella misma me lo dijo. Fue hasta mi oficina…-

-¡Por todos los cielos! Qué te dijo…-

-Que les habías contado sobre lo nuestro, lo que me puso contenta, no puedo negártelo. Pero después me dijo, en resumen, que no soy de su agrado y que no soy bienvenida- le contó ella con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Te ofendió?-

-Edward, es natural la aversión que ella tiene contra mí. Tú y yo sabemos el por qué, así que no la puedo culpar…- dijo, agachando su cabeza con algo de vergüenza

-¡Hablaré con ella! ¡No puedo creerlo!"- dijo, levantándose de la mesa, sintiendo tanta ofuscación que tiró de su cabellera, muy propio de él cuando se sentía así. Isabella suspiró y se levantó para acercársele y tratar de calmarlo

-Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, sé que tu charla con ella no terminó en muy buenos términos. Eso es lo que más me duele, ser de alguna manera la culpable de eso…-

-¡No Bella! No eres culpable de nada. Si ella ni los demás miembros de mi familia entienden esto, no me importa. Ahora estoy contigo, por lo mismo, no dejaré que nadie te ofenda, menos si los que lo hacen son mi propia familia

-Edward, sabíamos que esto era complicado, pero dejemos que pase algo de tiempo, ¿sí?-

-No te voy a dejar Bella, no ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado-

-Ni yo a ti Edward, pero debemos ir con calma. Dejemos que las cosas se tranquilicen, y no te apartes de ella, no dejes que esto los aparte, reconcíliate con ella, ya veremos qué pasa luego-

-Lo intentaré- dijo, para luego abrazar a Bella con fuerza, jurándose una vez más a sí mismo que nada ni nadie lo apartaría de ella.

Edward trató de persuadir a Isabella que se quedara con él esa noche en el apartamento, y es que después de todo, la necesitaba. Ella, que también deseaba quedarse, no cedió, pues debía madrugar para recibir a una delegación rusa de empresarios que llegaba a cerrar un trato importante. Además, Edward también debía salir temprano de casa, y si ella se quedaba, probablemente no dormirían y les costaría levantarse al otro día.

-Mañana me quedo contigo, ¿ok?-

-Sabes que ya no me está gustando esto de las despedidas…- admitió Edward, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera, pues eso era como lanzar la idea de vivir juntos… ni siquiera lo había pensado

-Bien señor Cullen, me voy. Mañana nos vemos, ¿si?-

-Llámame en cuanto llegues-

-Claro. Te amo Edward-

-Te amo Isabella- dijo, despidiéndose de ella con un beso lleno amor, pasión y añoranza.

Cuando Isabella llegó a la entrada de su casa, los portones de metal automáticos se abrieron para que entrara en su coche. Pero una figura masculina se interpuso en la entrada, bloqueándole el paso. Ella no lo reconoció, pues estaba oscuro. Subió las luces del vehículo, y en cuanto ajustpo su vista, reconoció al hombre, y no dio crédito a lo que veía. Una furia desmedida se comenzó a apoderar de ella, y sin pensarlo, descendió del coche y lo encaró:

-¡Qué haces tú aquí, mal nacido!-

-Cálmate Bellita, tenemos una conversación pendiente…-

-¡Maldita sea, no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- le gritó

-Sabes, al igual que yo, que éste encuentro lo has esperado, durante muchos años, ¿no es así, Bella?- dijo el hombre, desafiante, ante la furibunda mirada de Bella, quien en cualquier momento estallaría y dejaría caer su rabia y su ira sobre aquel hombre, que había regresado, de seguro a nada bueno.

**COMENTE, NO SEA CRUEL... YA SABE... UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Señoritas...Hola a todas... bueno, aquí me tienen, dejándole un capitulo de esta locura mía... espero que les vaya gustando, y que bueno, me acompañen hasta el final de esta historia.**

**Espero sus comentarios, y gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews, y tienen la historia entre sus favoritos..¡me halagn nenas!**

**Bueno, dedicado a todas ustedes.**

**Aps, agradecimientos especiales a mi beta "Paly Paly" que me ayuda en esta locura.  
><strong>

**Besos a todas y disfruten del capi =)**

**Cata  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEMONIOS DEL PASADO<strong>_

-¡Cómo te atreves, hijo de la grandísima puta, venir hasta mi casa! Esto no hace más que confirmar que no tienes nada más que mierda en tu cabeza- le gritó con fiereza

-Controla tu vocabulario, señorita gerente-

-¡Tú, menos que nadie, viene a darme instrucciones, ni consejos, ni nada, perro asqueroso! ¡Qué mierda haces en mi casa! Responde antes que tire el coche sobre ti sin contemplaciones…-

-¡Cálmate Isabella Swan!-

-¡No pidas que me calme, Jacob Black!- respondió Isabella entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa, y escupiendo el nombre de ese tipejo que venía a arruinarle su día.

-Isabella… Bella… limemos asperezas, cielo…-

-¡Maldito hijo de puta, no me llames así!- Isabella estaba exasperada al punto de olvidar que era mujer, y que debía comportarse como tal, y lanzarse sobre ese tipo a molerlo a golpes con el primer objeto contundente que encontrara a la mano… o con su auto. Y es que esta inesperada visita la hizo perder el control. Su pasado más doloroso, tormentoso y furibundo reapareció con la figura de ese hombre que hace años desapareció, dejándola enamorada y hecha añicos por culpa de su desdén, además de, desde ese momento, perder toda esperanza y credibilidad respecto al amor verdadero entre un hombre y una mujer. Eso durante años, por supuesto, hasta que conoció a Edward.

Jacob, decidido, dio dos pasos y tomó con rudeza a Isabella por los hombros para aquietarla. Pero el roce de las manos de Jacos sobre ella, no hizo más que aumentar su ira

-¡No me toques!-

-¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate Isabella y sólo escúchame: vine a enmendar mi error, Bella. Estoy aquí para dar la cara y pedirte perdón. No he podido vivir con este peso en mi conciencia, el peso de haberte dejado sola, abandonada… pero entonces era un chiquillo que empezaba a vivir, y pensé haberme enamorado… pero me equivoqué… también debes reconocer que enloqueciste Bella….-

-Por los mil demonios, dime a qué mierda has venido a buscarme…-

-Te necesito…-

-¡¿Me necesitas? ¡¿Me necesitas?- dijo esto, y se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, y es que la irracionalidad de las palabras de Jacob, causaron en ella ese estallido de risotadas burlonas y sarcásticas. Jacob, pacientemente esperó que ella acabara de reír, observándola con seriedad -¡Pobre Imbécil! Apártate de mi camino, Black, si no quieres que acabe contigo…- dijo ahora, sin atisbo alguno de broma

-¿No reconoces que actuaste aquel entonces con irracionalidad, Isabella? Si hasta tu amiga Jane se dio cuenta de ello… si no fuera por ella, yo….-

-¡De qué maldita cosa estás hablando, y por qué demonios metes a Jane en todo esto…!- preguntó furibunda y confundida

-¿A caso no lo sabes? Jane me ayudó a escapar de ti… ¡Querías matarme, mujer por Dios!-

-Si no dejas de mentir, ese deseo de muerte sobre ti renacerá instantáneamente Jacob, y tengo los medios necesarios para hacerte desaparecer…-

-¡Deja de hablar como una mafiosa! ¡Escúchate! ¡Tú fuiste la que provocó nuestra separación…!-

-Jacob, estoy cerca, muy cerca de perder la paciencia… dime de qué hablas cuando dices que Jane te ayudó a escapar…-

-Ella te conocía mejor que nadie, ella sabía que no estabas actuando en tus cabales, eso de perseguirme y perseguir a Leah para hacerle la vida imposible… no era normal. Ella me dio el dinero para que escapáramos Leah y yo… ¡Escapáramos, te das cuenta! ¡Cómo si hubiésemos cometido algún crimen, o estuviésemos escapando de algún sicario o algo por el estilo…-

-¿Jane?... ¡No! Ella jamás te hubiese ayudado, menos sabiendo como yo estaba en ese entonces…-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella misma? Jamás te lo negaría…- Jacob la desafió, irguiéndose sobre su robusta e imponente figura, mientras que Isabella estaba en una especie de trance: _"¿Jane…. Jane me… Jane me traicionó…?"_ se repetía, mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar del pavimento. De un momento a otro reaccionó y se acercó a su coche, se subió y aceleró para entrar a su casa, casi pasando por encima de Jacob, quien tuvo que saltar a un lado para no morir bajo las llantas del hermoso y lujoso coche.

-Isabella, Isabella…. Creo que tengo la sartén por el mango esta vez…- dijo él, mientras observaba adentrarse el vehículo con Bella adentro, y detrás de ella, cerrase las dos inmensas rejas.

Isabella entró a su casa, y llegó a su cuarto prácticamente en estado de shock. Jane era su amiga y debía darle su voto de confianza. Ella nunca hubiese ayudado al mal nacido de Black a escapar, sabiendo lo que ella estaba sufriendo… ella lo quería retener a su lado porque lo amaba, y sabía que él también a ella, y que esa calentura por Leah Clearwater era pasajera, y que se arrepentiría y regresaría a ella mendigando amor… o lo que sea. Pero volvería.

Se acostó, olvidando todo y solo recordando ese inesperado reencuentro con su pesadilla y lo que dijo acerca de Jane. Olvidó lo demás, incluso olvidó su bolso en el coche, y dentro de este, su móvil, que repicaba con insistencia: Edward la llamaba, como cada noche para ser el último a quien oyera antes de dormirse. Pero ella no contestaba.

_FashBack: Universidad de Kensington, cuatro años atrás. _

_-¡Por todos los demonios que viven en el Hades…. Jacob, sabes hacer muy bien esto….!- decía Isabella, jadeante, ante las embestidas de Jacob, mientras follaban en su apartamento de estudiante, una de tantas noches _

_-Es que… me tienes loco Isabella- respondía él con mucha dificultad_

_-Ya lo sé…-_

_Isabella era el motivo del desvelo de varios de los estudiantes de economía Kingston, entre ellos Jacob Black, que desde que la vio, trazó en su cabeza un plan para acercársele a la "Mujer de Hierro" como le había puesto. Era hermosa… y rica. Perfecta. Jacob, un chico de procedencia humilde, odiaba la vida de necesidad que lo rodeaba, él se sentía merecedor de más, por eso eligió la carrera de economía, pues sabía que de alguna manera, ese mundo de los negocios podría llevarlo a volar alto, conocer a gente poderosa que lo ayudase a conseguir lo que necesitaba. _

_Jacob Black había llegado a conocer a Isabella Swan a través de su alumna de tutoría, la menuda y tímida Jane O'Connor. Él la había visto unas cuantas veces con ella, y supo que Jane la llevaría hasta Isabella. Al principio, comenzó a sonsacarle información a Jane con persuasivos métodos seductores. Jane por cierto, calló rendida y le contó todo acerca de Isabella. Fue el puntapié inicial para su acercamiento. _

_-Isabella no es muy sociable, no tiene amigos, no sé si ella quiera…-_

_-Jane, Janecita… mi pequeña niña inteligente, acércame a ella… es lo que te pido-_

_-Está bien…- accedió_

_Cuando Isabella conoció a Jacob, le pareció un tipo interesante. Jane le habló que era un chico inteligente y con un prominente futuro, además de ser muy guapo. Ella, Jane, había caído en el magnetismo que la mirada de Jacob provocaba. Los chicos la ignoraban por completo, en cambio Jacob se acercaba más que como tutor o guía, como amigo… y quizás algo más. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que las conversaciones entre ambos rondaban siempre el tema de Isabella Swan, ella lo entendió. Dio un gran suspiro y asumió que ella no era suficiente para Jacob. Y quizás nunca lo sería para ningún hombre._

_-La cosa Jane, es que me gusta Jacob…- admitió Isabella frente a Jane_

_-Él es lindo…-_

_-Sí… lindo… muy lindo…- dijo Bella pensativa, imaginando todo lo que podría construir junto a ese hombre._

_La relación comenzó sin citas previas, ni mensajitos, ni miraditas ni nada de esas cosas que hacían malgastaran el tiempo. Una cena y a la cama. _

_Jacob se sentía un tipo con suerte al estar encamado con semejante mujer, por quien iba, sin querer, comenzando a "sentir cosas". ¿Amor? Quién sabe. _

_Isabella por su parte, ejercía total y absoluto dominio de Jacob, desde el primer día. Ella se sentía enamorada hasta más allá de la cordura, y estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo a ese hombre que se cruzó en su camino. _

_-¿Me amas Jacob?-_

_-Te amo Isabella…-_

_-Eres todo para mí, Jake-_

_-Mi vida entera ahora es tuya, preciosa…-_

_Pero el amor de Isabella hacia Jacob estaba pasando los límites de la normalidad. No era amor puro, era más bien la necesidad de sentirse amada y a la vez ejercer total y absoluto control de su vida y de todo lo que la rodeaba. Este sentimiento mezclado, hizo que ella fuese bajando la guardia ante Jaco, como nunca lo hizo con nadie. Decir "te amo" no era algo a lo que ella estuviese acostumbrada; sentir lo que sentía por Jacob Black era algo que la amedrentaba, y de alguna manera luchaba contra ese miedo. Y la firma de enfrentarlo, era a través del control y la posesión. _

_Y tal era el grado de posesión que ella sentía de Jacob, que amenazaba sin contemplaciones a cualquier mujer que osara siquiera acercársele a su hombre para preguntarle la hora. En las tutorías de Jacob desaparecieron las mujeres, incluida Jane. No iban a fiestas porque odiaba las miradas de las mujeres sobre él. Ella era la que acomodaba el horario de Jacob, y si algo no le parecía, simplemente lo quitaba. Lo hizo alejarse de sus amigos y concentrarse nada más que en ella y en su prominente futuro como economista. _

_A Jacob le molestaba esa inclinación de Isabella hacia el control, pero aguantaba, sabiendo que en el futuro vería los frutos de estar "soportando" a esa mujer, de la cual poco a poco se fue desenamorando, si es que alguna vez lo estuvo en esta corta pero intensa relación de meses que llevaban._

_Un días, después de dictar una clase tutorial, una de las alumnas que se coló en la clase, se le acercó para preguntarle sobre la bibliografía. En cuanto él la miró, quedó embelesado con esa chica. Leah Clearwater. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos, y las cosas entre ellos se fueron dando. Jacob era muy cuidadoso en no darle a Isabella alguna señal para sospechar que él tenía en su mente, la imagen de otra mujer que no lo dejaba dormir. Y de quien en verdad estaba enamorado: Leah. _

_Pero la perspicaz Isabella no tardó en darse cuenta, y un dia, detrás de los auditorios, cuando ya la universidad estaba en penumbras, los vio besándose apasionadamente entre la arboleda. _

_-¡¿Te atreves a abandonarme?¡¿Osas en pensar siquiera en que puedes dejarme y que todo seguirá tan bien como siempre, después de nuestra historia?- _

_-Isabella, sé racional, por favor, esto no está funcionando. No quiero que nos hagamos daño…-_

_-¿Ya te llevaste a la cama a esa putita?-_

_-¡No hables así de Leah!-_

_-¡Y la defiendes! Maldito seas Jacob-_

_-Isabella, por favor…-_

_-Escúchame una cosa Black: no vivirás en paz de ahora en adelante. En cada paso que des estaré yo presente. ¿Prominente futuro? Olvídalo, me encargaré personalmente de enlodar tu presente y tú futuro. Necesitaras mucho más que suerte para encontrar un buen trabajo, incluso para graduarte…-_

_-¡De qué estás hablando!¿Me estás amenazando?-_

_-Me engañaste Black. Jugaste con mis sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a darte mucho más de lo que si quiera puedes llegar a imaginar, en todo ámbito de cosas… pero me engañaste. Haré tu vida miserable, y la de esa puta también-_

_-¡No te metas con ella!-_

_-Ella se metió con algo que es mío. Me lo quitó. Eso no lo perdono-_

_-Esto termina aquí Bella…-_

_-No Jacob… esto no se acaba aquí. Podrás intentar largarte, pero pisaré tus talones. No podrás escapar de mí, y llegará el momento en que comprenderás que tú y yo debemos estar juntos. Porque así es como debe de ser-_

_-¡Estás loca! ¡Loca!- le gritó Jacob desde la puerta, antes de largarse de allí. _

_Isabella movió sus hilos de influencias para que primero, expulsaran a Jacob de la universidad, aludiendo a que él intentó abusar de ella cuando ella quiso tomar unas clases tutoriales con él. Las pruebas que ella creó, fueron tan reales, que hasta una grabación incluyó en la denuncia ante el consejo de rectores, que no le dio tiempo a Jacob de defenderse. Fue expulsado, así de simple. _

_Y Leah, que no era más que una víctima en toda esta guerra de egos, fue acusada de hacer trampa en uno de los exámenes de finales de semestre. Una acusación privada llegó hasta la mesa del directo de la escuela de economía de la universidad. Leah, de carácter algo tímido, negó rotundamente esa acusación, aludiendo a que la excelente calificación se la había ganado gracias a haberse desvelado muchas noches estudiando. Y eso era verdad. Le aplicaron un examen sorpresa, para que demostrase si lo que decía era cierto, el que logró pasar con excelencia, por lo que la acusación quedó denegada, haciendo que la furia de Isabella llegara a límites extremos. Así que no le quedó de otra que ir a encarar a la "putita" personalmente, y amenazarla de la misma forma con que lo hizo con Jacob. _

_Un amor enfermo, ciego, controlador, avasallador, injusto… un amor muy contrario a lo que el amor en verdad debía de ser. _

_-¡Jane, Jane… ayúdame por amor a Dios! Isabella está destruyendo mi vida, la vida de Leah, sabes que está obrando con desquicia…-_

_-Ella es mi amiga…-_

_-¡Por lo mismo! Tú eres una chica sensata, sabes pese a todo que lo que ella está haciendo no es normal. Lo que ella y yo tuvimos fue una simple relación…-_

_-La engañaste-_

_-¡Ella me orilló! ¡Se volvió loca! ¡Me quiere matar, quiere matar a Leah…!-_

_-Ok Jacob… lo haré por el bienestar de Isabella. Sé que mi amistad con ella está en peligro desde ahora, pero con el tiempo lo entenderá…-_

_-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse…. Jane, gracias pequeña-_

_-No me lo agradezcas Jacob. Sólo vete. Vete ya Jacob-_

_Jane le dio a Jacob sus ahorros, y las instrucciones de que se largara hasta algún país de Sudamérica con Leah. La familia Swan no estaba interesada en esa área del globo terráqueo, por lo que allí nadie los conocía, y nadie conocía de sus negocios. No tenían el peso ni la influencia que los caracterizaba de éste lado del planeta. Jacob aprovechó de hacerla perder el rastro, haciendo correr la falsa pista de que se iba hasta Canadá a echar suerte._

_-¡Cómo que se fue! ¡¿Dónde?-_

_-Canadá señorita Swan, eso es lo que le dijo a sus amigos-_

_-¿Y cuándo se largó?-_

_-Hace dos días…-_

_-¿¡Y por qué mierda me entero después de dos malditos días?_

_-Comenzamos a investigar el mismo día señorita, le seguimos la pista hasta Canadá, pero no lo encontramos… según nuestras apreciaciones, dio esa información para despistar, porque nadie con las características de Back ni de su compañera entraron al país- informó uno de los hombres a quien ella había contratado para seguirle los pasos_

_-¡Son unos inútiles! Escúcheme una cosa: peine el país y sus alrededores buscándolo. No creo que haya ido lejos, dinero no tenía como para haber escapado a otro país lejano u otro continente. Además, su nombre está enlodado, nadie querría trabajar con él. Ni siquiera los enemigos de mi padre. Le doy una semana para dar con él, una semana… y en cuanto lo encuentre… me lo infirma al instante. Prepararé alguna sorpresita para él…-_

_Pero la semana pasó, y los hombres de Isabella no dieron con el paradero de Jacob:_

_-No puedo creer que la tierra se lo haya tragado… alguien tuvo que haberlo ayudado…-_

_-Déjalo… déjalo pasar Bella…- dijo, muerta de los nervios, la pobre Jane quien había decidido llevarse a la tumba _el hecho de que fue ella quien había ayudado a escapar a Jacob, empujada sólo por ayudar a Bella__

_-¡No! Maldito sea… cualquiera de estos días lo encuentro y le recuerdo que de mi nadie se burla. Nadie Jane- sentenció Bella. Jane supo que aquella advertencia podía llegarle a ella también. _

_Desde aquella vez, Isabella no volvió a confiar en ningún hombre, no volvió a abrirle su dañado corazón a nadie, ni a involucrar sentimientos con ningún hombre. Nunca más. _

_Por lo menos, es así como ella lo había planeado._

De regreso en la realidad

Isabella no durmió en toda la noche. Jacob había regresado, muy tranquilamente, provocando un torbellino en su vida. Lo peor de todo, era la duda que había sembrado en ella con respecto a Jane

-No, no puede ser…-

Llegó a su oficina, como hace tiempo no llegaba: hecha un energúmeno.

-¡Jane, a mi oficina, ahora!- sentenció, pasando por el recibidor, sin detenerse a saludar. Las secretarias se miraban confundidas y con algo de temor. Incluso Jane, quien pensó que quizás el estado de animo de Bella aquella mañana se debía a algún tipo de pelea con Edward. Seguro la visita de Esme Cullen, había causado estragos. Así que sin demora, se levantó y entró en la oficina de gerencia, donde vio a Isabella de pie, aun con su abrigo puesto, de espalda, contemplando la fría Londres a través del ventanal.

-Dime que no es cierto, Jane…- preguntó con voz oscura Isabella, sin voltearse

-Qué… qué cosa Bella…-

-Dime que no es verdad que tú, hace años, ayudaste a Jacob Black a escapar…-

-¿Bella?-

-Respóndeme Jane, te lo suplico…- Isabella en verdad suplicaba por dentro que fuese negativa la respuesta de Jane… pero el silencio se extendió, y comenzó a sentir los sollozos de su asistente, que de alguna manera confirmaron que lo que el mal nacido de Black decía, no era más que la verdad

-Bella… yo…-

-¡Me mentiste Jane! ¡Ayudaste a ese maldito mal nacido, después de lo que me hizo!-

-No estabas actuando con cordura… eso finalmente te terminaría destruyendo….- explicaba ella, desconcertada. Pero Isabella no oía razones.

-Me traicionaste Jane… de cualquier modo, me traicionaste…-

-Bella, eso está en el pasado… tu presente ahora es….-

-Sal de aquí Jane…-

-Bella…- dijo el nombre de su amiga de forma suplicante, en llanto, sabiendo que entre ambas, algo muy fuerte se había roto

-¡Sal de aquí Jane, y no me digas Bella, no estás autorizada, eres mi asistente… no mi amiga! ¡Vete!- gritó ella, sin voltearse.

Jane salió derrotada, directo al baño. Allí se encerró a llorar. Era ese el minuto en que necesitaba de los brazos de James para que la consolara. Pero si lo llamaba ahora, así como estaba, él se alarmaría y de seguro se enfrentaría a Isabella. Y eso era lo último que ella quería. ¿Pero qué había pasado?¿A caso Jacob se había atrevido a volver?¿Pero por qué?

-Mi Dios… dime que hago…- un rezo suplicante de Jane hacia Dios, implorándole dirección.

El sonido del teléfono la distrajo de sus ruegos al cielo. El identificador no daba el nombre de nadie de sus contactos.

-¿Bueno?-

_-¿Jane? Soy Edward. Estoy tratando de comunicarme con ella desde anoche pero no atiende los llamados. Las secretarias me dicen que fue a la oficina por unos minutos, que tuvo un altercado contigo y luego se fue. Qué sucedió Jane…-_

-Edward…- sollozaba ella –No lo sé… no sé qué pasó-

-_Me estás alarmando Jane._ _Tranquilízate por favor. Dime por qué estás así, que te dijo…-_

_-_Es muy largo de explicar… un hombre del pasado…-

_-¿Un hombre del pasado?-_

_-_Jacob Black ha regresado_-_

_-¿Quién es ese Jacob Black?-_

_-¿_Podemos vernos ahora?¿Por favor?-

_-Paso por ti en quince minutos Jane- dijo Edward y colgó. _

_-¿_Un hombre del pasado?¿Jacob Black? Esto no me está gustando nada…- se dijo Edward, agarrando las llaves de su coche, para salir rumbo a la empresa donde iría por Jane, para que le explicase de qué iba todo.

**COMENTE, NO SEA CRUEL... YA SABE... UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Vamíritas, lobitas, híbridas, magas, humanas... a todas las que se pasean por esta locura mía, muchas gracias. Gracias por su tiempo para darme un review, gracias por dejarme entre sus favoritos, en fi, mil gracias. **

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, beteado por mi super beta Paly Paly, y dedicado a todas vosotras. **

**Abrazos a todas!  
><strong>

**Cata  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cara a cara<em>**

-¿Te encuentras bien Jane?- hizo Edward la pregunta, cuando la pequeña Jane entró al coche con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La respuesta a la pregunta de Edward entonces, era más que obvia. Pero ella no lo asumió.

-No sé Edward…- respondió ella sin ánimo en su voz

-Jane, necesito que me expliques eso de ese tipo…- intentó sonar tranquilo, pero más bien estaba inquieto por la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedía.

-Jacob Black fue el hombre a quien más daño le ha hecho Isabella, y quien más daño le ha hecho a ella. Fueron novios en la universidad, pero ejercían el uno al otro una hiriente atracción. Lo confundieron con amor. Nada que pueda dañar puede ser amor. ..- explicó ella, con la vista perdida en algún lugar. Pero Edward no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para oír detalles. Quería saber con exactitud qué significaba todo eso

-Jane, concretamente, qué pasa con ese tipo…-

- Bella ejercía control absoluto sobre él, asfixiándolo. Pero él se dejaba controlar, no sé por qué… un día encontró a una mujer de quien en verdad se enamoró y engañó a Bella. Ella los descubrió y desde ese día comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible, a ambos. Hizo cosas aterradoras para destruirlo por haberla dejado. Hasta que él escapo…- dijo, agachando la cabeza, llena de vergüenza

-¿Jane?- Edward estaba en verdad confundido. La explicación rápida de Jane sobre la historia, le estaba dejando nada más que aún más preguntas

-Yo ayudé a Jacob a escapar. Le di dinero y le dije que se largara. Dimos pistas falsas sobre a dónde iría. El odio que Isabella sentía por Jacob, aquel día se duplicó, jurando que tarde o temprano se vengaría de él, de la mujer con quien la reemplazó, y con quien le ayudó a huir. O sea yo-

-Pero… ella estaba actuando sin mesura, sin control… - decía él, tratando de sacar conclusiones

-Es como ella lo hacía, siempre. Para ella, era todo o nada. Se lo entregabas todo o nada, así de simple… y ahora él regresó no sé a qué…- dijo ella en un susurro

-¿Ella te dijo que regresó?-

-No fue necesario que me lo dijera. Saqué conclusiones, y vi el odio en sus ojos Edward. Vi su odio en contra de Jacob… y en mi contra… ella ahora me odia porque la traicioné. Ayudé a que su "presidiario" se escapara- explicó

-Esto no es normal…- pensativo, Edward sacaba conclusiones sobre lo que Jane le contaba. Estaba tratando de entender esta historia del pasado, que por lo visto, había vuelto a remover el presente.

-Rescátala Edward. Lo hiciste una vez, lo puedes volver a hacer. Eres el único que puede hacerla entrar en razón…- pidió ella con apremio, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Ella le estaba pidiendo por Bella, ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo porque abogara por ella, sino que rescatara a Bella de las garras del odio de un pasado que tendría que estar enterrado y olvidado. Eso, a Edward, le pareció un acto de generosidad hermoso. Y aunque ella no se lo había pedido, la respaldaría.

-No contesta mis llamadas Jane, no sé dónde está- asumió con desespero Edward después que escuchara la petición de Jane

-Se refugia en su casa cuando quiere estar a solas, o a caminar por el puente que da a la bahía. Ve por ella y hazla entrar en razón…- dijo ella finalmente, echándose a llorar en los brazos de Edward, quien intentó consolarla

-Ok Jane, cálmate. Ahora vete a casa y descansa, háblale a James…-

-¡No! No quiero preocuparlo. Tenía un juicio importante hoy, lo distraeré con mis cosas, y…-

-Jane, será peor si no le dices. Anda, vamos a que te lleve a tu casa. Luego iré por Bella, y si tenemos suerte, será ella misma quien te llame para pedirte disculpas. Ya verás- dijo él, intentando sonar optimista.

Después de dejar a Jane en su casa, corrió a en su Volvo a toda velocidad hasta el Puente de Londres. Lo recorrió de punta a cabo y no la encontró. Seguía intentando comunicarse con ella por el teléfono, pero nada. Así que decidió partir a su casa.

-¿Señor Edward?- preguntó una de las empleadas que ya conocía a Edward, cuando le vio en el umbral de la puerta

-Necesito ver a Isabella…-

-Ella… ejem… ella no está…- mintió muy nerviosa, después que la señorita Swan le advirtiera que si alguien preguntaba por ella, debía decirle que no estaba. Y no había excluido a nadie.

-No me mienta, por favor…-

-Señor, yo…-

-Permiso- dijo él, adentrándose en su casa, dispuesto a recorrer una a una las habitaciones de esa mansión, hasta encontrarle. Hasta que dio con ella, en un cuarto oscuro, ornamentado como para una niña de quince. A simple vista parecía que nadie había entrado allí en mucho tiempo. ¿De quién sería el cuarto?

-¡Dije que no quería ver a nadie!- espetó ella, sentada en el piso del cuarto, abraza a sus rodillas, con la cabeza sobre estas.

-No me voy de aquí, hasta que me expliques qué sucede Isabella- al oír la voz de Edward, Isabella dio un respingo y su corazón se estrujó con amargura. Su venenoso pasado había regresado, y no quería que la hermosura integral de Edward se ensuciara con ella y su mierda. Lo quería lejos de todo eso.

-Edward, por favor…- rogó, escondiendo aún más su cabeza entre sus rodillas, apretando sus ojos con fuerza para detener las lágrimas que estaban cayendo por sus mejillas

-¡Nada de por favor Bella! ¡Dime qué demonios sucede! ¡Quién demonios es ese Jacob que te tiene así!- dijo Edward con algo de frustración, dando lentos pasos hacia Bella, quien insistía en esconderse de él

-Déjame sola con esto, te lo suplico Edward…-

-¡No!- negó enérgicamente, acercándose hasta ella, tomando con determinación el rostro de ella entre sus manos y obligándole a mirarle. Ella había estado llorando, asustada por ese pasado que estaba echando por la borda lo poquito que había logrado construir en ese tiempo. La llegada de Jacob no traía consigo el odio y la amargura que aun pesaba en su corazón y en su conciencia. ¿Odio por Jacob? También, aunque principalmente, el odio que ella sentía era por sí misma. Entonces, volvió a pesar en su conciencia las palabras de Esme Cullen y Tanya Denali, cuando dijeron que "ella no era mujer para Edward". Quizás tenían razón.

Ella trataba de esconder su rostro de Edward, pero él insistía en que ella lo mirase. Odiaba verla así.

-¡Mírame! ¡Háblame! ¡No te escondas de mí!- le dijo él enérgicamente, chocando la nariz suya con la de Bella. Y ella se rindió. Sus ojos con un dolor profundo miraron las orbes verdes de su amado, y buscó consuelo en ellos

-Tengo tanto miedo Edward…- dijo eso, y se echó a llorar abrazada al cuerpo de Edward, que la recibió con un posesivo y cálido abrazo, mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza, apartando los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro

-¿De qué tienes miedo?¿Ese maldito te amenazó?¿Te hizo algo? Háblame amor…-

-No tengo miedo de él… tengo miedo de mi misma, de lo que soy capaz de hacer… para mí, Jacob fue todo lo que una mujer deseaba cuando veía imposible que alguien la amara o amar a alguien, cuando todos en verdad se acercaban a mi por interés. ..-

-¿Sientes algo por él aún Isabella? Dime la verdad…-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tú eres mi amor ahora, pero él es parte del pasado que me atormenta Edward… quizás volvió a vengarse, quizás viene a destruirme… como yo lo hice con él hace tiempo…-

-Bella, creo que la mujer que conozco, de la que me enamoré, es la verdadera Isabella Swan, no aquella chica universitaria que usaba las influencias de su familia para lastimar a quien no estaba sometido a su control. Deja ir a esa mujer del pasado Bella. Si dices que no sientes nada por él, te creo, pero no hablo sólo del sentimiento de amor, hablo de otros sentimientos tan poderosos como ese, como el odio o el rencor, pero que a diferencia del amor, destruyen todo a su paso. No caigas en eso de nuevo. Enfréntalo, perdona y pide perdón, y sigue emergiendo con la belleza de tu alma que insistes en esconder… no dejes que ese pasado te arrebate lo que has construido hasta ahora, Bella…-

-El recuerdo de Jacob me descontrola… me hace perder la cabeza… me recuerda que en cualquier momento lo que creo amar, desaparecerá…-

-¡Yo te amo, y no desapareceré! ¡Has de enfrentar a Jacob conmigo a tu lado! Y si ese maldito viene con la intención de dañarte, tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver antes. No estás sola, y él se enterará de eso- la determinación de aquellas palabras de Edward, hicieron que Isabella pudiese encontrar algo de paz y seguridad.

-Oh, Edward…- dijo ella, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su hombre, aspirando su tranquilizador perfume. Él estaba junto a ella. Edward seguía arrullándola en sus brazos, pero la inquietante imagen de Jane prácticamente desecha, recordó que ella también era parte de todo este altercado, daño colateral.

-Ahora dime una cosa, por qué cosa exactamente fue tu altercado con Jane…- quiso saber Edward. En ese instante, ella se apartó de Edward, levantándose del piso. Se dirigió a las ventanas que estaban cubiertas por las gruesas cortinas, y las separó, dejando entrar la claridad del medio día. Y allí se quedó, observando el gran jardín, mientras secaba el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos. Edward la contempló un momento aun sentado en el piso. Sabía que debía darle tiempo, él sabía que Bella se sentía traicionada por Jane, pero quería que ella misma se lo dijera, para que fuese ella misma la que callera en cuenta de su error.

-Este cuarto fue mío, hasta que entré a la universidad. Aquí está encerrada mi infancia triste y solitaria. La infancia de una niña que no tenía amiguitos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque los niños rehuían de ella. Una niña que pensaba que su madre no la quería, porque de los siete días de la semana, ella sólo la veía una hora… una niña que tuvo que recibir de parte de su vieja ama de casa las explicaciones de por qué a los doce años corría sangre por entre sus piernas, y las instrucciones sobre cómo llevar eso. Eso forjó mi carácter tan… mmm… "independiente", ¿creo que alguna vez te lo conté, no?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Edward, con tono serio, mientras se levantaba del piso, acercándose a la luz de la ventana, junto a Isabella, quien seguía con el relato, sin despegar la vista de la frondosidad de los árboles que albergaba su jardín

-Aquí no hay muñecas, ¿te has dado cuenta?. Eso es porque hubo un momento en que a falta de amigas, estaban las muñecas y a falta de padres, estaba la servidumbre. Cuando caí en eso, les arranqué la cabeza a todas las muñecas y comencé a establecer distancia entre las personas que trabajan en casa y yo. No necesitaba de más gente para ser alguien, amigos ni familia. Mi refugio era el silencio, y la lectura. No me gustaba oír música, creo que eso también lo sabes-

-Lo sé-

-Doce años, quince años y yo pensaba como una chica madura de veinte. Quince años y yo perdí mi virginidad con el jardinero que debía tener unos veinticuatro años, ¿sórdido, no? Pasaron los años y el momento de entrar a la universidad llegó. Mi objetivo era uno: graduarme en economía para heredar el puesto de mi padre en la empresa familiar. Él siempre me lo repetía, quizás actuó una suerte de mensaje subliminar sobre mí, que terminé convenciéndome de ello, de que mi vida sería para ello, y para nada más. La soledad seguía siendo mi compañía en la universidad, hasta que un día, por algún instinto que no sé de donde salió, vi como un maldito intentaba burlarse de una tímida chiquilla, y yo, como leona, salté sobre ellos, apartando a la jauría de hienas del asustado conejito. Un instinto de protección potente nació en mí por esa niña, una relación de amistad y hermandad que siguió con el tiempo. Ella había sido la única persona que había permanecido junto a mí, pese a mi vida. La única persona en la que yo confié, la única persona que no me traicionó… eso pensaba yo…-

-Estás siendo injusta con ella…-

-¿Injusta? No Edward, no se trata del hecho, se trata de la intención. Probablemente si ella me hubiese explicado su actuar, quizás me hubiese enfadado pero finalmente la hubiese entendido. Pero ella nunca me lo dijo, lo tuve que venir a saber por ese otro maldito hijo de… él se regocijó en mi cara cuando me lanzó esa bomba. Él sabía lo que causaría en mí, al saber lo que Jane había hecho. ¡Claro! Ahora lo entiendo: ese fue el primer golpe de Jacob Black…- dijo Bella, sacando como conclusión el actuar de Jacob Black. "_Primer ataque, muy bien dado, Black…"_

-¿No crees que ella se merece un voto de confianza? ¿No crees que ella se merece darte una explicación de por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Edward con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que no decoró la respuesta de Bella, muy por el contrario.

-¡Y lo tuvo!- le espetó, con descontrol -Tuvo mi confianza, tuvo mi comprensión… Edward, yo hubiese deseado mil veces que ella misma me lo dijera en su momento, o después, cuando fuese. Que ella misma me explicase lo que hizo, cómo y por qué… pero nunca lo hizo-

-Quizás lo olvidó…-

-¡Edward, por favor, no me creas ilusa! Ella me traicionó, y dudo que alguna vez pueda perdonarle. Ella estuvo presente, ella sabe mi historia, mi pasado, es parte de él.¡Vio las veces que la maldita vida me patio el culo, a mí, a la hija del todopoderoso Charles Swan, dueño de la imponente compañía automotriz! Ella fue testigo de la traición del infame, ella fue testigo que yo intenté amar a su lado, que le entregué mi corazón, quizás de una forma herrada, ¡pero estaba aprendiendo, maldita sea! Nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien de mi familia… Jacob fue el primero a quien le dije que lo amaba… pero él nunca me dijo que estábamos haciendo las cosas mal, nunca me enseñó otra forma de amar como lo hiciste tú. Nunca-

-Bella, estoy tratando de entender cómo te sientes frente a lo que ocurrió con Jane, pero por lo mismo que me dices, dale la oportunidad de que te explique, ella estaba muerta de miedo. Tuvo que sacar conclusiones acerca de cómo te enteraste… por todo eso que dices que ella significó y significa para ti, dale esa oportunidad Bella, y no dejes que Jacob termine regocijándose de esto…-

-Dame tiempo para eso Edward…-

-Ella está sufriendo-

-Probablemente como yo. Solo dame tiempo para pensar… Esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, así como así… toda mi vida he desconfiado de la gente que me rodea. Me ha costado mucho conceder ese beneficio, y eres testigo de eso… con esto, nada más concluyo que debo seguir sintiendo recelo de las demás personas. La confianza nos hace bajar la guardia Edward, y yo con las únicas personas con quien mantengo la guardia baja es contigo…. y con ella. Así que dame tiempo- pidió. Edward no soportó más la distancia, y la acercó hasta él, arropándola con sus brazos. Brazos que Isabella agradeció haber encontrado, pues sin ellos, probablemente estaría sumergida en la ira, buscando alguna estrategia para hundir y herir al infame de Jacob Black. Y probablemente también a Jane O'Connor.

Después de estar con ella hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde, cerciorarse de que comiera y convencerla que era mejor que se quedara en casa el resto de la tarde, Edward se fue rumbo a sus ensayos con una sensación extraña. De uno u otro modo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Bella arreglara las cosas con Jane, pero la presencia de ese tal Jacob Black era lo que lo tenía intranquilo. ¿Sabía Jacob Black de la presencia de Edward en la vida de Isabella?

-Pues si no lo sabe, es tiempo de que se entere. Ese tipo no le hará daño. Ni él ni nadie, no voy a permitirlo- dijo, acelerando su coche por las calles de Londres, rumbo a la sinfónica donde sus alumnos lo esperaban para comenzar los ensayos.

-Todo está saliendo como lo planeé…-

-¡No! Nada está saliendo como lo planeamos Jacob- refutó ella

-Leah, tranquilízate…todo será para mejor…-

-¡Me juraste que nunca más nos toparíamos con esa mujer, y de un momento a otro decides ir por ella para cobrar venganza, Jacob! Eso no fue lo que planeamos, suficiente difícil fue para ambos retomar una vida normal, ¿olvidas lo que nos hizo?-

-No lo olvido, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Voy a acercarme a ella poco a poco, y cuando tenga su confianza otra vez…-

-¡Cuando tengas su confianza otra vez querrás meterte en su cama!-

-¡Basta Leah! Esto lo estoy haciendo por los dos…-

-¿Y por qué no dejaste que fuera contigo, eh?¿Por qué maldita razón yo aún estoy aquí en Canadá…?-

-No te moverás de Canadá hasta que las cosas se afirmen aquí, hasta que tenga todo bajo control…-

-Jacob, llevábamos una vida tranquila hasta que se te cruzó esa desquiciante idea de enfrentarte a esa mujer otra vez, qué sucedió Jacob… estábamos bien…-

-Leah, suficiente con que me estés cuestionando. Mejor hablamos mañana cuando estés más tranquila…-

-Quizás mañana no quiera hablar, quizás mañana ya no me encuentres..-

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme, a escaparte de mí!-

-Estás hablando igual que esa mujer Jacob, quizás tú y ella sean el uno para el otro finalmente, y yo no sea más que un estorbo-

-¡Leah!- gritó airado Jacob desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

-Buenas noches Jacob- dijo ella y colgó, con una amargura en su interior, pues sabía que a partir de aquel viaje de Jacob a Londres, las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, como ya lo venían haciendo hace ya meses atrás, cuando Jacob comenzó con aquel deseo de venganza tardía por Isabella Swan.

Y es que, pese a los esfuerzos que Jacob puso en salir adelante por sus propios medios, todo lo que había logrado conseguir no eran más que trabajos insignificantes, pese a que él había puesto su esfuerzo dejar a Isabella y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella atrás, y seguir adelante con su vida junto a Leah. Pero nada estaba resultando como él esperaba. Le pesaba el hecho de que Isabella hubiese urdido un plan para que lo expulsaran de la universidad, y aunque había seguido estudios de especialización en Estados Unidos y Canadá, no había logrado situarse donde él siempre ambicionó: en la cima. Y la culpable de eso era Isabella Swan_. ¡Claro, ella y su maldito dinero en la cima, mientras que él pasaba penurias! ¡No es justo, maldita sea!_

Él había regresado con un objetivo claro: venganza. Cuando la noche anterior llegó hasta la mansión de los Swan a hacerle guardia a la heredera de aquella lujosa propiedad, observó a su alrededor todo el lujo y supo que ese era el lugar donde él pertenecía, y que si las cosas salían bien, pronto ocuparía el lugar que siempre anhelo.

Cuando vio a Isabella, una sensación de lujuria lo invadió. No podía negarlo, esa hembra estaba hermosamente sexi y apetecible. Según lo que él había averiguado por los medios de prensa, Isabella no tenía más que "acompañantes ocasionales", personajes también del mundo empresarial, tan o más acaudalados que ella. "Maldita perra…" pensó él. Pero eso acabaría, seguramente muy pronto él sería el "flamante novio" de la hermosa y millonaria Isabella Swan. Carcajeó ante esa idea. ¿Pero Leah? Leah era mujer conformista que últimamente lo estaba agotando. No podía negarlo, esa mujer lo había acompañado en el peor momento de su vida, era una buena chica que había sufrido por su culpa y de quien sintió estar enamorado alguna vez, pero definitivamente ella no tenía las mismas ambiciones que él. Ella era conformista, y eso le reventaba a Jacob. Odiaba a la gente que no aspirase a más. por eso, entre otras razones, se propuso buscar a Isabella.

Por supuesto, Jacob no contaba ni en sueños con la presencia de Edward Cullen, ni lo que él significaba para Isabella.

Probablemente pronto lo sabría.

-¡¿Jane?¡¿Jane? ¿Mi ángel, que ocurrió, por qué has estado llorando? Cuéntame cielo…- preguntó James al llegar a su apartamento a eso de las cinco de la tarde, y ver a su angelito recostado en el sillón. Una sonrisa lo iluminó, pero cuando vio el semblante de su chica, la sonrisa desapareció y un semblante de preocupación lo inundó. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con desespero, mientras le besaba los labios, los ojos, la frente, el tope de su cabeza

-James… estoy tan triste…. Siento tanta culpa…-

-De qué podría sentir culpa un angelito como tú mi cielo… dime que ocurrió, por favor…-

-Isabella me odia…- alcanzó a decir ella antes de largarse a llorar con total desconsuelo en los brazos de su amado, quien con profunda preocupación la acogió e intentó consolarla, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Sin darse cuenta James, su pequeño ángel se durmió en sus brazos después de tanto llorar, por lo que no alcanzó a contarle qué había ocurrido. Sutilmente la levantó y la llevó hasta su cuarto, para dejarla sobre su cama y para que descansara. Salió con cuidado para no despertarla, e inmediatamente sacó su móvil y le marcó a Edward:

-¡¿Qué mierda ocurrió Cullen?-

_-Supongo que ya viste a Jane-_

-Sí, pero sólo alcanzó a decir que Isabella la odia, ¿qué jodida cosa ocurrió Edward?-

-_Jane me llamó esta mañana para contarme sobre un altercado con Isabella…-_

-¡Y por qué maldita razón no me llamaste al instante para decirme la mierda que pasaba!-

-_Porque Jane me hizo prometerle que no lo haría James. Mira, confórmate con saber que hablé con Isabella y probablemente mañana las cosas se arreglen entre ellas, pero debemos estar al pendientes James…-_

-¿Por qué?-

_-Un personaje llamado Jacob Black regresó desde el pasado de Bella y Jane, y supongo que para nada bueno…-_

-Sí él tiene que ver con que mi mujer esté llorando, me conocerá furioso Edward. ¿Tú dónde estás ahora?-

_-Aun en la sinfónica, tengo aquí para dos horas más. Luego pretendo ir a casa de Bella para ver qué tal está-_

-¿Ella… ella está bien?-

_-No lo sé James, no lo sé-_

-Explícame algo rápido Cullen, ¿por qué Jane dijo que Bella la odiaba?-

_-Tiene que ver con ese tipo, Isabella se sintió traicionada por Jane, pues ella lo ayudó a "escapar"… James, es largo de explicar ahora, deja que Jane sea quien te lo cuente…-_

-Ok, mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa Cullen-

_-Lo haré. Ah, y dile a Jane que hablé con ella, y que las cosas se solucionarán, que no se preocupe más por eso-_

-Se lo diré Cullen…- dijo James finalmente antes de colgar, un poco más tranquilo después de hablar con Edward, pero seguía intrigado por toda esa historia, y sobre todo, en su interior comenzaba a crecer una especie de recelo que iba en aumento por ese tal Jacob Black.

Edward, como le había dicho a James, llegó ya de noche a casa de Isabella, con quien había hablado durante el transcurso de la tarde. Se notaba más tranquila, pero cansada: "_Primero Tanya, después tu madre, ahora Jacob y Jane… estoy agotada Edward…"_ le había dicho ella. Él sabía que su chica era una mujer fuerte, y que seguro sería capaz de superar esto, además él estaría junto a ella. ¿Pero cuánto más tendrían que soportar? Mary, una de las empleadas, le dijo a Edward que Bella había vomitado un par de veces, y que se veía algo cansada. Eso no estaba bien. Seguro es por la presión, pensó Edward.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la gran casa dentro de su Volvo con el motor aún en marcha, esperando que desde adentro abrieran las rejas de la entrada, cuando unos golpes en el vidrio del lado del copiloto lo pillaron desprevenido. Un tipo le hizo señas para que bajase el vidrio y poder hablar. Edward, con el comando automático, lo descendió sólo un par de centímetros para escuchar al hombre:

-Disculpa, ¿tú vienes como visita a casa de los Swan?-

-Si…- respondió Edward con desconfianza

-Bueno, soy amigo de la familia también, y creo que el intercomunicador no funciona. Estoy desde hace un rato tocando y no me contestan, ¿crees que podría entrar contigo?-

-¿Amigo de la familia?¿Qué amigo?-

-Oh, disculpa, no me he presentado: mi nombre es Jacob Black- dijo, sonriendo. Edward lo observó desde el coche por unos instantes, sonriendo, aunque por dentro, cuando oyó el nombre de Jacob Black, la irá en él explotó. Bajó del coche, rodeándolo, hasta quedar frente a Jacob. Allí, sin previo aviso, lo agarró de las solapas de su abrigo y lo acorraló, empujándolo contra los barrotes de las rejas que rodeaban la casa

-¿Amigo de la familia, Jacob Black? Para tu sorpresa, sé quién eres e intuyo a lo que has venido- hablaba ahora entre dientes, intentando controlarse para no seguir su impulso de romperle la cara a ese maldito -Y quiero que sepas una cosa, Jacob Black, si tienes la sola intención de dañar a Isabella, date por muerto. Yo estoy con ella, protegiéndola de malditos tipos como tú, así que vete con cuidado, y aléjate de una vez, antes que te arrepientas, ¿me oyes?-

- Tú no conoces a esa mujer, tú no sabes lo que mujeres como Isabella Swan son capaces de hacer. ¿Eres el amante de turno?-

-¡Mucho cuidado como tratas a mi mujer! No te quiero cerca de ella, y si sé que estás cerca de ella, ya sabes, te arrepentirás Jacob-

-El que se arrepentirá de estar con una mujer como era, eres tú- le dijo con tono desafiante, antes que Edward lo empujara hacia un lado, haciéndolo tambalear y caer. Subió a su coche, furioso, y entró en la casa.

Jacob se levantó, limpiando su abrigo de los atisbos de nieve, mirando el coche de ese tipo entrar en la casona de los Swan

-¿Y este maldito, quien rayos es?... - cuestionó furioso, pues la presencia de ese hombre que defendió a Isabella con tanto ahínco, venía a ser un estorbo para sus planes. "_Pero ni él ni nadie me impedirá cumplir con mi objetivo"_ concluyó Jacob en su pensamiento, dando media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>

**_Cara a cara_**

**Capítulos** 1. Isabella Swan2. Te presento a Edward Cullen3. Decisiones, decisiones, deciciones4. Tonta Jane5. Paradojas6. Clase n° 1: extrañas sensaciones, extrañas reacciones7. Ensueños, recuerdos y lecciones8. Clase n° 2: ansiedad y atrevimiento9. VisitasSobre negociaciones y fortuitos encuentrosEl poder de la palabraExperiencias de vidaClase n°3: simbolismos, reacciones y juramentosLa fiesta de Renée, primera parteLa fiesta de Renée, segunda parteDesde el futuroCuriosidad / Invitaciones (Capitulo doble)Despedida de solteroInfierno, purgatorio y paraiso... y de regreso al infiernoCulpa y escapatoriaEnlace Cullen DenaliInicio y finAsumiendoRetornoLos polos opuestos se atraenCharlas pendientesNo es suficienteBienvenido Santa ClausEstrategias de guerraAmantesFeliz año nuevo mi amorEXTRA: Outtake: Jane y JamesEnfrentamientosDemonios del pasado**Cara a cara**Poco habitualConfesiones de inviernoAcción y reacciónOuttake 2, primera parte: Emmett Cullen, y como es que una noche de enero le rompieron el corazón.Outtake 2, segunda parte: Rosalie Hale, y su peligroso juego de doble filo.

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
>Comenta este capítulo<p>

**"_**Si no canto lo que siento, me voy a morir por dentro, he de gritarle a los vientos hasta reventar, aunque sólo quede tiempo en mi lugar..." (Barro tal vez)**_**


	22. Chapter 22

Hola nenas! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi de esta locura... ¿les va gustando? Espero que sí. Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus avisos de favorito.

Dedicado a Ustedes nenas, ya saben

Aps, y mención honrrosísima a mi Beta Paly Paly!

Abrazos y disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Poco habitual<strong>

Isabella se sintió tranquila, cuando por la noche vio llegar a Edward, quien se veía algo extraño. Él insistía que no era nada, y que probablemente todo esto a él le estaba pasando la cuenta, además del trabajo en la universidad. Por supuesto, omitió el detallito de su encuentro con Black en la entrada. No la abrumaría con eso.

Luego de comer algo liviano, se fueron a recostar al dormitorio de Bella. Allí, Edward la mimó por un buen rato. En aquella sesión de caricias no había nada sexual, sólo pura ternura. Lo que Isabella necesitaba en ese momento. Aunque se suponía que aquella sesión de relajación era para Bella, pero quien terminó por dormirse primero fue Edward. Allí, ella aun despierta, hizo memoria de todo lo que había ocurrido. No podía ser que la vida la golpeara tanto, menos ahora que estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien. O aprendiendo a hacer las cosas bien.

Primero, la familia de su amado no la quiere, claro, a excepción de Emmett que siente un "inexplicable" cariño por ella. Segundo, la ex novia de su amado, a quien ella por cierto le hizo la vida a cuadritos, estaba sobre ella como ave carroñera, lista para a tacar en cuanto fuese posible, todo por recuperar a Edward. Tercero, la aparición del maldito hijo de la grandísima puta, Jacob quien lograba hacer renacer en ella un odio del pasado con tanta fuerza como la avasalladora pasión que alguna vez sintió por él. Como bonus track a la llegada del perro de Jacob, el golpe que él le propinó a ella, con respecto a la traición de Jane, que de alguna manera en ese instante, era lo que más triste la tenía. Con lo demás podía lidiar, pero con eso… estar enfadada con su mejor amiga, con su hermana, era algo que le pesaba, y mucho.

-¡Por un demonio!- dijo ella, lanzando un puñetazo sobre el colchón, haciendo que Edward se removiera de su sueño

-Duérmete Bella…- le dijo él, aún entre sueños. Enseguida volvió a dormirse. Y allí ella se lo quedó viendo. ¿Qué habría sido de ella en ese momento si Edward no hubiese estado? Probablemente haciendo alguna estupidez. Pero allí estaba él, para sostenerla, guiarla, acompañarla y amarla. Era lo que ella necesitaba.

Dio un gran suspiro, y despacito se acomodó en el pecho de su amado, quien enseguida en un acto reflejo, la envolvió con sus brazos apretándola con fuerza. Allí ambos, después de tan extenuante día, lograron descansar.

-¿Hablarás con Jane hoy?- preguntó Edward, mientras se calzaba su abrigo para salir

-Edward…- respondió ella, un poco cabreada de la insistencia de Edward con el temita de Jane

-Nena, por favor…-

-Ok Edward. Ahora ve en paz, exprime a tus pobres estudiantes mientras yo hago negocios. ¡Vete! Antes que mi madre te despida…- le dijo, guiándolo hacia la entrada de la casa. Dormir tan relajados les había sentado bien a ambos. Habían amanecido de buen humor, y por supuesto, habían recibido al astro rey haciendo el amor de forma tierna y lenta:

-Es una buena manera de empezar el día…- dijo él, mientras besaba su cuello

-Oh sí… como la leche con cereales…- respondió ella.

Pocos minutos después que Edward saliera de casa de Isabella, cuando ella iba subiendo hacia su recamara a arreglarse para salir a la empresa, sintió movimiento en el recibidor de la casa, como si alguien viniese llegando. Ella frunció el ceño algo confundida, luego sonrió pensando en que Edward podría haber regresado…

-¡¿Nadie viene a recibir al dueño de casa?- gritó el hombre desde la entrada. Claramente, Isabella erró en sus predicciones. Volvió a bajar los peldaños de la escalera y fue hasta el recibidor, donde vio a su padre, que se deshacía de su chaqueta. Él, al percatarse de la presencia de su hija, la miró y le sonrió

-¡Miren quien está aquí, mi mariposita!- dijo él, con su muy buen humor de siempre. La que no reaccionó como siempre fue ella, que por un impulso, los que últimamente la estaban dominando, fue hasta su padre, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá…- dijo con añoranza, con la alegría y la emoción de ver a su padre. Cada vez que él llegaba de esos viajes, ella deseaba abrazarlo como ahora, pero siempre se frenaba. No le gustaban esas muestras de cariño, pero ahora necesitaba compañía y afecto, quizás como siempre lo ha necesitado. Lo diferente es que esta vez aprovecharía ese cariño.

-¿Mariposita?¿Bellita, hija?- a Charly también le extrañó el no habitual recibimiento de su hija, pero aun así, quiso disfrutar de aquel abrazo que hace tanto tiempo anheló recibir de forma espontánea por parte de su hija, como ahora lo estaba recibiendo. Lo emocionó un poco, pero como buen "macho" que era, se tragó las lágrimas y disfrutó del abrazo con su pequeña nena.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto pa'…-

-¿Estás bien Bella?¿El tipo que iba saliendo de casa te hizo daño? Ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus cosas, pero…-

-Edward ha sido el único hombre que no me ha hecho daño Charly. Ya te lo presentaré- le dijo ella, sonriendo. Eso le gustó a Charly, ver sonreír a su hija, ejercicio que no era habitual en ella tampoco. "_Ese Edward ya me cae bien…"_ pensó, sonriéndole de regreso

-Entonces nena, ¿tienes tiempo para desayunar con tu padre? Te traje regalillos, ya sabes…-

-Me quedo a desayunar contigo. Rose hace muy bien su trabajo y yo de alguna forma descanso en ella. Nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas-

-Eso me complace, mariposita. ¿Y la loca de tu madre?¿La has visto?-

-Sí, ella y yo hemos estado… acercándonos. Las cosas van muy bien entre nosotras. Pasé navidad con ella, y siempre nos juntamos a tomar algo. Ella está muy bien con su nuevo novio…-

-¿Nuevo novio?-

-Si Charly… no estarás celoso…-

-Claro que no… ahora ven, tomémonos un té y charlemos nena, que te he extrañado- tomó a su hija por los hombros y la guió hasta la cocina, saludaría a las "muchachas" como él siempre les decía, y allí tomaría su desayudo. Eso no era habitual tampoco, "_Pero ya que tanta cosa…"_ Así como iban las cosas, de seguro desayunarían con las muchachas también.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo igual te he extrañado Charly- declaró ella ahora, sintiéndose distendida con la llegada de su padre.

-Me agrada escucharlo mariposita…-

-¡Deja de llamarme mariposita!- refutó ella, golpeando el pecho de su padre, mientras iban de camino hasta la cocina.

-Jane, como te sientes- preguntó Rosalie, cuando vio a Jane instalada en su escritorio, con un semblante de tristeza que no era característico de la tímida chica, que siempre ofrecía una sonrisa a su prójimo.

-Estoy bien Rosalie, lista para trabajar-

-Oh, sí… ya veo. Tu jefa me llamó y me dijo que vendría hasta después de almuerzo a la oficina. Charly llegó y quiere pasar tiempo con él… oh sí, ya sé… ¡cómo nos cambia el amor!- dijo ella, sabiendo que no era normal que Isabella dejara de venir a trabajar, mucho menos por pasar tiempo con su padre. Pero ella estaba cambiando. Eso era bueno.

-Entiendo, adelantaré algo de trabajo…- respondió Jane, sin hacer más comentario a lo dicho por Rosalie, y con un tono monocorde que preocupó a Rose

-Jane, ¿me puedes explicar que te sucede? Por qué ayer Isabella estuvo solo unos minutos en su oficina, en donde discutió contigo y luego se largó…- informó Rosalie. Jane levantó la vista y dio una mirada de reojo a las "metiches" esas de las otras dos secretarias, que de seguro le fueron con el chisme.

-Rosalie, seguro lo sabrás, pero no aquí, no ahora, y no por mí… lo siento-

-Está bien. A trabajar ahora. Mi asistente estará en las entrevistas de trabajo reclutando a los seis candidatos preliminares para ocupar el puesto que Newton dejó. Durante la tarde, la psicóloga, el encargado de recursos humanos y yo nos reuniremos para dejar al candidato definitivo y cubrir de una vez la vacante. Eso no pasa de hoy-

-Me encargaré de la reunión con los gerentes de la red de sucursales, y de la cena con los argentinos-

-Perfecto. ¡A trabajar mujeres!- indicó como arenga Rosalie, para luego entrar a su oficina para comenzar el día

Jane había llegado en la mañana muy temprano, preparada para cualquier escenario al que se pudiese enfrentar respecto a lo de Isabella. De cualquier manera, le pediría perdón. Ella debió decirle, no debió esconderle lo que hizo.

Se sentía tan culpable, pero lo que hizo lo hizo con la sola intención de ayudarla. Ese deseo de venganza la estaba destruyendo lentamente, y ella quería evitar eso_. ¿Pero sería Isabella capaz de entenderlo?_, se preguntaba la pequeña Jane. Ella conocía a su amiga, a su hermana, y tuvo esperanza de que ella entendiera, y la perdonara. De seguro la Isabella de antaño la mandaría a un demonio, pero la Isabella de ahora…

Pedir perdón, es lo que haría, aunque James había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Jane le habló de pedirle perdón a Bella:

-¡¿Perdón? ¡¿Por qué le vas a pedir perdón Jane, si no has hecho nada malo?-

-Sí actué mal James… ella se sintió traicionada por mí, y de alguna manera la traicioné. Debo pedirle perdón-

-¡No! No Jane, no estoy de acuerdo- espetó furioso el joven abogado, que odiaba que su chica tuviese que asumir una culpa de algo, que a su juicio, no era ni un pecado ni nada por el estilo, como ella insistía en hacerlo parecer.

-Ella ha estado conmigo siempre, protegiéndome como si en verdad fuera parte de mi familia. Nunca me dejó sola, y ahora…-

-¡No estás sola, yo estoy contigo!- le gritó con rabia.

-James, por favor, no más…- suplicó ella, dejándose caer en la cama, y tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras lloraba, agotada también por toda esa situación. James hizo a un lado su rabia y se fue hasta ella y la abrazó, pidiéndole perdón ahora él a ella. A James, le era difícil entender la relación de hermandad tan potente que había entre Isabella y su Jane. Pero de cualquier forma, en ese momento ni en adelante, no lo cuestionaría más.

-Entonces, Santa te trajo un novio. Debes haberte portado muy pero muy bien, eso es bueno- comentó Charly, mientras devoraba sus huevos revueltos con jamón y su gran tazón de leche con chocolate.

-Sé que no he sido una buena mujer, pero estoy tratando de mejorar Charly- asumió ella, tomando su tacita de té de menta, mientras soportaba estoicamente el desagradable olor de los huevos.

-Y confío en ti mariposita. Ahora dime, cuando me presentarás a ese cretino que me quiere robar el cariño de mi hija….-

-Quizás esta misma noche, o durante el almuerzo, no sé, no estoy segura. Pero será pronto-

-Y podemos armar una cena familiar con la suya y nosotros, y conocernos, y…- pero antes que su padre siguiera armando fiestas, ella lo detuvo

-Charly, Charly, cálmate por favor… digamos que… no soy la mujer ideal para Edward, según su madre, su padre y su hermana- contó ella con algo de pesar.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Qué se cree esa gente! Grrr… y él qué ha hecho al respecto, eh? Supongo que no se esconde en la pollera de su "mamita", ¿no?- dijo enérgicamente y algo contrariado.

-Charly, esto es difícil para él también. Pero pese a todo, decidió estar conmigo…-

-Mmm… más le vale. Pero bueno, ahora hablemos de cosas serias, dime como marcha nuestro negocito…-

-Sobre ruedas, ya sabes. Somos un muy buen equipo de trabajo, así que no debes preocuparte, puedes emprender viaje luego, aquí no deja de hacer frío y sabemos que odias los inviernos…- un poco más aliviada por el cambio de tema.

-Mira, creo que debo sentar cabeza…- comenzó a decir Charly

-¡Válgame el cielo!- bromeó ella, alzando las manos al cielo, en forma de burla frente a lo que su padre decía.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí… no sé, llámalo intuición, pero creo que debo quedarme aquí. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero será una temporada larga, quiero ver in situ el movimiento de la compañía y los últimos negocios que hemos hecho. No es que desconfíe de ustedes, pero quiero estar allí- explicó seriamente el patriarca, haciendo sonreír a su hija, quien se sentía aliviada de tenerlo cerca.

-Suena bien. Ahora señor Swan, muéstrenos a mí y a las muchachas esos regalitos de los que habló en llegar- dijo Bella, haciendo que las chicas que trabajaban para ella en los menesteres de la casa, sonrieran. A ellas también les estaba agradando este cambio de la dueña de casa.

-¡Ya verán! Todas tendrán su regalo, para que vean que soy un buen patrón y que mimo a mi gente. Asi que vámonos al estudio a revisar los regalos mujeres- dijo, levantándose de la mesa.

-Ya oyeron al dueño de casa, ¡vámonos chicas!- dijo Bella, instando a las tres mujeres a que les acompañaran. Después de todo, esas mujeres eran parte de la familia, eran sus aliadas.

En la empresa Swan Motors, la asistente personal de Rosalie Hale seleccionaba con meticuloso cuidado a los seis finalistas para llenar la vacante que Mike Newton había dejado. Para cualquiera, trabajar en semejante empresa era un sueño. Por lo mismo, la lista de los interesados no tardó en llenarse, además que el número de llamados sería sólo uno entre veinte.

Lo que el encargado de recursos humanos, la asistente personal de Rosalie Hale, y la misma no sabían, era que entre los postulantes se encontraba Jacob Black. Y para la suerte del joven y ambicioso economista, quedó entre los seis finalistas que se entrevistarían con Rosalie.

-Ese puesto será mío… - juró Jacob, cuando supo que había quedado entre esos seis finalistas. Él estaba preparado académicamente para ese puesto, pese a que en su hoja de vida pesaba el hecho de que fue expulsado de Kensington. Pero eso era culpa de Isabella. Y esta era parte de su venganza.

-¿Señor Jacob Black? La señorita Rosalie Hale lo espera para su entrevista. Mucha suerte- dijo una de las secretarias, indicándole la oficina en donde le esperaban. Él agradeció a la joven secretaria, sonriéndole de forma coqueta, y luego entró a la entrevista de trabajo.

-Soy Jacob Black señorita Hale. Es un placer conocerla- dijo él caballerosamente, estrechando la mano de la rubia ejecutiva. _"Hermosa mujer…muy sexi" _pensó Jacob enseguida.

-Señor Black, tome asiento por favor- respondió ella de forma muy seria y profesión al, mientras le daba una hojeada al currículo de Jacob, quedando sorprendida por la cantidad de estudios que ese chico tenia. Lo miró y supo ver la ambición en los ojos de Jacob. Eso era algo que a ella le gustaba en las personas. Que siguieran sus objetivos hasta que los consiguieran. Por supuesto, Rosalie no tenía idea de toda la historia que se tejía detrás de este joven, y como estaba hilada con Isabella y la misma Jane.

-Y dígame una cosa señor Black, por qué usted desea trabajar en esta empresa- preguntó ella, irguiéndose en su asiento y cruzando las piernas.

-Simple: es una de las empresas más importantes de Europa y yo estoy totalmente capacitado para el puesto al que postulo- explicó Jacob muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Cree estar capacitado?¿A qué se debe tanta seguridad, señor Black?-

-Estoy listo para enfrentarme a desafíos grandes, importantes. Como verá en mi currículo, tengo experiencia trabajando en empresas pequeñas, las que han tenido un despegue impresionante después de mi gestión. Pero ya no quiero más desafíos pequeños, quiero grandes desafíos, tengo aspiraciones que no podré cumplir… ya sabe, en pequeñas empresas… Además, aquí trabaja gente muy… interesante que yo quisiera conocer- dijo eso último en un susurro, dándole una insolente mirada de pies a cabeza a la rubia mujer, que ni se inmutó frente al descarado discurso de doble sentido que Black le estaba brindando.

-Ya veo señor Black, ya veo… Veamos… estudios en Londres, Estados Unidos y Canadá… ya veo. ¿Por qué sus estudios en Kensington están incompletos, señor Black?-

-Injusticias de la vida, señorita Hale. Pero como verá, eso no me detuvo-

-Eso veo. Señor Black, creo que es todo. Mañana tendrá una respuesta- dijo ella, levantándose y extendiendo su mano al postulante, quien la tomó con delicadeza y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla.

-La que probablemente será favorable para mí, y por ende para esta empresa- agregó, sin soltar la mano de Rosalie, para volver a besarla y soltarla.

-Hasta luego señor Black- dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco divertida por todo ese cortejo, por esa seguridad y ambición que emanaba de ese hombre.

Ella y el encargado de recursos humanos tomarían la decisión final. No involucraría a Isabella en eso. Después de todo, ella ya tenía un candidato "favorito" para el puesto, y es que ese señor Black había logrado persuadirla en esos escasos cinco minutos. Le gustaba esa actitud. No podía negarlo. Pero lo hablaría con los profesionales y vería si estaban o no de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Isabella, después de haber pasado una divertida mañana con el loco de su padre, debía reconocerlo, y un almuerzo muy agradable después que le presentase a Edward, se sintió lista para ir a la empresa… _"¡Y ya qué más da, hablar con Jane y arreglar este entuerto, para no darle el gusto al perro de Jacob de verme mal con ella…!" _Así que se vistió con un traje de dos piezas azul eléctrico, unos tacones de charol negros de diez centímetros y una cola de caballo que sujetaba toda su frondosa y castaña cabellera.

-¿Por qué te ves tan endemoniadamente hermosa, eh?- le dijo Edward, tomándola por la cintura y susurrándole sobre los labios

-¿Te gusta? Y eso que me puse lo primero que vi…- respondió ella coquetamente

-Mmm… y ahora que está tu padre tendré que comportarme como un caballero- dijo ahora, absorbiendo el olor delicioso de su chica: fresa y lavanda.

-Mi ventana… ya sabes, siempre abierta…-

-De par en par para mí, lo sé. Ahora dime, ¿te has sentido bien? Ayer tenías el estómago revuelto y estabas exhausta, por la presión del día supongo- preguntó ahora preocupado, acariciando los pómulos de su amada

-Sí… claro… la presión… sí, ya estoy mejor- dijo ella un tanto nerviosa. No le quiso contar que en un momento, durante el desayuno con su padre, cuando una de las muchachas le puso los huevos sobre la mesa, tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

-Me debes decir si te sientes mal, ¿sí?-

-Claro, serás el primero en saberlo. Ahora vámonos, que tengo una empresa que dirigir, ¿vas esta noche por mí?-

-Allí estaré nena. Y espero que me tengas buenas noticias con respecto a Jane-

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en el defensor de Jane?-

-Desde que sé que te cuida, y desde que enamoró al loco de James-

-Bueno señor Cullen, larguémonos de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Sí, vámonos, o no respondo de mí… te ves tan hermosa…- dijo como poseído por la belleza de su amada, no pudiendo evitar besarla con pasión. Ambos se regocijaron en ese beso, y si dejaban pasar los segundos, olvidarían todo lo demás, y harían el amor justo en ese momento. El "click" de la responsabilidad en la cabecita de Bella la hizo reaccionar y apartarse de su amado para su pesar.

-¡Basta Cullen! El señor Swan anda cerca, lo olvidas…-

-El señor Swan ya me quiere como su hijo, ¿o no te diste cuenta?-

-¡Altanero! Anda, vámonos ya- le dijo, arrastrándolo de una mano hasta llegara a su coche.

Isabella se sentía distendida, y quizás era una locura después de todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas 48 horas. De cualquier modo, ella sabía que tendría que seguir lidiando con sus pesadillas, pero lo haría dando una pelea limpia. Ahora, al llegar, lo primero que haría sería llamar a Jane y arreglar el entuerto. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Y fue lo que hizo. A penas entró en el recibidor de gerencia, dos de las tres secretarias que estaban allí, prácticamente se cuadraron de forma militar en cuanto la vieron.

-Chicas, buenas tarde-

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan- respondieron dos de las secretarias. La tercera, Jane, se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, sin responder al saludo de su jefa

-Jane, a mi oficina ahora. Tenemos que ponernos al día con los pendientes y arreglar los entuertos. Trae para mí una bebida energizante, bien helada-

-Como diga señorita Swan- respondió la pequeña Jane con voz apenas audible.

-Dame una repasada rápida de los pendientes que dejé ayer y los de esta mañana- pidió Isabella mientras se ubicaba en su escritorio

-Debes firmar unos contratos, ayer esperaban por ellos. Esta mañana se hizo la reunión con los socios argentinos, están listos para la puesta en marcha del negocio en su país, así que mañana hay una desayuno con ellos a las nueve de la mañana para finiquitar los últimos detalles. Rosalie hizo el reclutamiento final para cubrir el puesto de Newton, eso estará listo se supone esta tarde. Ya mañana conoceremos al nuevo gerente de exportaciones. Creo que eso es lo más importante, ¿traigo los contratos para que los firmes?- informó ella en tono monocorde, tratando de sonar profesional, segura, pero en verdad estaba temblando. En cualquier momento rompería a llorar, por eso no había levantado la vista del suelo

-No, tengo un asunto más delicado que tratar antes de eso. Siéntate Jane- pidió a su amiga, quien se había mantenido de pie casi junto a la puerta, asustada como un corderito antes de ser llevado al matadero.

-Me vas a despedir, ¿no?- susurró

-Jane… no seas melodramática-

-No trabajas con traidores, es lo que siempre dices…- dijo con la voz temblorosa, mientras una lágrima se dejaba caer por su mejilla

-Y no lo hago. Lo sabes. Jane, levanta la cabeza y mírame…- dijo con voz dulce, dándole a Jane confianza para lentamente alzar su vista y toparse con la visión de su mejor amiga, de su hermana, que en sus ojos no había ni ira, ni rabia ni deseo de cobrarse venganza contra ella por la traición.

-Isabella, yo…-

-Nunca más Jane, nunca más hagas esto. Eres en quien confío ciegamente. Sé que tuviste tus motivos para ayudar al perro ese, pero te juro por Dios que hubiese mil veces preferido que tú me lo dijeras a ver como ese maldito se regodeara restregándomelo en la cara- dijo lentamente, sin levantar la voz, como una petición y no como una exigencia.

-Lo hice para ayudarte, te iba a volver loca esa cacería Bella- Jane ya lloraba, quería explicarle con detalles el por qué lo hizo, pero la detenía.

-¡Como sea Jane!- dijo, levantándose de su cómodo asiento, para hablar mientras se paseaba como leona enjaulada dentro de su oficina -Ese maldito volvió Jane, volvió a vengarse, lo sé. Se me enfrentó queriendo hacerse el arrepentido conmigo, pero no le duró más de dos segundos esa postura- dijo ahora, un poco cabreada con el solo hecho de recordar ese encuentro.

-Jamás pensé que volvería…- reconoció Jane, mientras seguía los pasos de Bella por la oficina con impaciencia y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco, es una actitud temeraria Jane. Ese tipo no se quedará tranquilo… ese tipo comenzará a mover sus piezas, si es que ya no lo ha hecho. Debo estar atenta Jane. Tú y yo debemos estarlo. Seguro te buscará a ti también…- dijo, volteándose a ella

-¡¿A mí?-

-Lo ayudaste una vez Jane, pensará que puede volver a contar contigo- dijo, con algo de ironía en su voz, haciendo que los ojos de Jane una vez más se inundaran de lágrimas y su voz le temblara producto del llanto que amenazaba por salir de su garganta

-Él no cuenta conmigo… yo estoy de tu lado. Bella, perdóname… yo lo hice en una medida… desesperada, no sé… no quise… nunca te traicionaría… te lo juro…- y otra vez, las lágrimas y la quebrada voz de la pobre Jane no le daban tregua.

-Jane, entiendo mujer, y ya deja de llorar. No tienes que seguir pidiendo perdón. Yo sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Te necesito junto a mí Jane, eres mi hermana- dijo Bella, abrazándola con cariño. Habían sido sólo unas horas enfadada con ella, pero le pareció una eternidad. La había extrañado.

-Lo soy Bells-

-Mmm… hay algo más Jane…- dijo Bella, y es que tenía una sensación extraña atragantándola, que necesitaba deshacerse de ella, y qué mejor que con su amiga y hermana

-Con respecto a Jacob…-

-No, no tiene nada que ver con ese perro… es algo que me tienes… asustada…- dijo Bella, apartándose del abrazo de Jane, para mirarla con un semblante ahora de temor.

-¿Tanya?-

-No Jane, y deja de tratar de adivinar. Me he sentido mal… pensé que sería la presión de los días, ya sabes…- dijo, apartándose de ella para dirigirse al gran ventanal para contemplar la ciudad y tratar de tranquilizarse, porque esta idea que ahora circundaba en su cabeza, la tenía algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo mal?-

-Mareos, náuseas, cansancio… retraso en mi periodo…- comenzó a detallar aquellos síntomas que eran intrínsecos femeninos cuando una mujer estaba embarazada.

-¡Por Dios Santo!- dijo la pequeña, llevándose las manos a la boca producto de la impresión, pues ella también lo había entendido

-Sí Jane, creo que estoy embarazada- soltó por fin, dejando a Jane en estado de shock, estática y con una gran O en su boca producto de la impresión.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Hola nenas! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capi de esta locura... ¿les va gustando? Espero que sí. Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus avisos de favorito.

Dedicado a Ustedes nenas, ya saben

Aps, y mención honrrosísima a mi Beta Paly Paly!

Abrazos y disfrutad!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confesiones de invierno<strong>_

Una de las cosas que Isabella Swan no había planeado para su futuro, era la idea de ser madre. Aquello era algo que nunca había pasado por su cabeza, quizás por la historia que la rodeó con su madre durante su infancia y adolescencia, o por su temperamento, o quizás por su "no compromiso" con el sexo opuesto, más allá de un "affaire". Pero por supuesto, la llegada de Edward Cullen había volteado su vida en 360 grados. Todo había cambiado ahora. Pero el hecho de la maternidad, la asustaba, no lo podía negar.

-¡¿Em… em… embaraza… embarazada?- preguntó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos Jane.

-Es lo que creo- respondió Bella con la vista fija en alguna parte, como en estado de trance

-¿Estás segura?-

-No, no he querido hacer ni test, ni exámenes aun…- dijo, ahora mirando a su amiga Jane con ojos de preocupación

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la duda se me acaba de plantar ayer… no sé… quizás sea otra cosa…-

-¡Y qué esperas! ¡Tienes que hacerlo ya!... ¡Voy a tener un sobrinito! Por Dios, lo voy a mimar y a malcriarlo…- dijo ahora muy animada Jane, con la idea de un sobrinito, con quien ya se imaginaba jugando

-¡Jane! Ni siquiera sé si esto es cierto, quizás sea falsa alarma- dijo Bella enérgicamente, sacando de su ilusión a Jane.

-¡Pero qué esperamos para averiguarlo! Vámonos ya por un test de embarazo a la farmacia-

-Jane, no sé…-

-¡Desde cuándo tan cobarde, Bella!- le espetó, con sus manos en su cintura

-¡Jane!- respondió amenazante Bella, al ver la actitud desafiante en su amiga Jane. Claramente el altercado con Jacob había quedado olvidado.

-Agarra tu bolso, y vámonos…¡anda, qué esperas!- insistía Jane, mientras ella misma agarraba el bolso de Bella, y la empujaba para salir de la oficina, en búsqueda del dicho test para salir de la duda.

Llegaron a la farmacia más cercana, y valientemente, Jane fue quien pidió el test de embarazo al vendedor que estaba tras el mostrador:

-Este… verá… necesito… necesitamos más bien… una de estas cosas… verá, no tenemos seguridad…- intentaba explicarse Jane, sin muchos resultados, pues el vendedor la miraba como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma

-Un test de embarazo, por favor- intervino Isabella, después de ver de que a Jane le estaba costando tanto trabajo pedir el dichoso test. Por supuesto, la rubia amiga de Bella se puso roja como un tomate cuando el vendedor sonrió hacia ella. Bella sonrió al imaginarse cómo sería para Jane comprar condones.

Después de pagar la prueba de embarazo y salir de volada de la farmacia, regresaron a la oficina, y Jane dio orden de que no se le molestara a Isabella, pues tendrían asuntos importantes para atender. Una vez adentro, enseguida hizo que Isabella que metiera a su cuarto de baño, mientras ella le iba leyendo las instrucciones.

-Ok Bella, una línea es negativo, dos líneas es positivo. Debes esperar de tres a cuatro minutos. Ve, yo esperaré aquí- le dijo, entregándole el artefacto y empujándola hacia el baño. Bella solo asentía, mientras oprimía con fuerza el pequeño artefacto blanco entre sus manos. Suspiró fuerte cuando estuvo encerrada dentro del baño, y comenzó con el ritual para saber si efectivamente sus suposiciones eran ciertas: "_Muy bien Isabella, allá vamos"._

Cinco eternos minutos después: Isabella contemplaba impávida su rostro en el reflejo de ella misma que dibujaba el espejo del baño, mientras el test descansaba sobre la encimera del baño, con el resultado ya arrojado. Se sentía extraña. Un escalofrío la paralizó en el instante cuando vio el resultado. Y es que el maldito test no había dado tregua, había arrojado el resultado apenas pasados tres minutos. Un implacable resultado.

-Estoy embarazada…- susurraba Bella, con su vista aun fija en el espejo.

-¿Bella?¿Ya lo tienes?... ¿Bella?- decía Jane desde afuera, cuando no sintió ruido alguno desde el baño. Golpeaba la puerta despacito, mientras le hablaba a Bella. Pero ella seguía sin responder. -Bella por favor…- suplicaba desde afuera, apoyando ahora su oído sobre la puerta. Hasta que por fin, Isabella se dignó a salir, como un zombi.

-Oh por Dios… - dijo la pequeña y rubia amiga, llevándose las manos a su boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Esta cosa dice que es positivo…- dijo, indicando el test que ahora traía en su mano

-Oh por Dios…- repetía Jane

-Pero no es cien por ciento seguro, ¿no?- la duda o quizás el miedo estaban haciendo mella en Isabella, quien de alguna u otra manera intentaba que ese resultado fuese el contrario al que en realidad arrojaba. Sostenía el test de embarazo con fuerza entre sus manos, mientras lo observaba, mirando detenidamente las dos líneas que se dibujaban con mucha claridad. Jane intuyó el miedo de Isabella, cosa que la hizo reaccionar de su asombro:

-Bella, ese test dice que es positivo, y tú en tu interior lo sabes también. Amiga, estoy feliz por ti, los niños traen bendiciones, verás que todo lo malo comienza a mitigarse desde ahora…y cuando los demás lo sepan…¡Y cuando Edward lo sepa! Debes llamarlo y contárselo-

-¿Y si no es así?¿Y si nada es como dices?- se cuestionaba Bella, pues su miedo era que a Edward no le gustara la idea de ser padre.

-Bella, deja de ser pájaro de mal agüero. Esta noche hablas con Edward y le cuentas. Seguro querrá que confirmes con un examen médico, y que comiences a controlarte, después cuéntale a Renée que no podrá con la alegría, y Charly…¡Imagínatelo con un nieto! Vamos amiga, no tengas miedo, verás como lo que te digo se hace cierto- afirmó, acercándose a ella y abrazándole con ternura. Isabella no contestó nada, solo se concentró en descansar en ese abrazo reconfortante y esperar que lo que esa pequeña mujer decía, era cierto.

Edward, ajeno aun de lo que Isabella le tenía que decir, después de llamarla y contarle que almorzaría con su hermana, quedando en cenar juntos en la noche en su apartamento, pues ella "debía contarle algo", de lo que nada le quiso adelantar. Ella le dijo que no temiera nada ni que se preocupara, que no era nada "grave". Así que a él no le quedó de otra que creerle y esperar hasta esta noche a encontrarse con ella. Intuyó que podría tratarse sobre la charla con Jane, que por lo que Isabella le dijo, había sido muy "constructiva".

-¿Alice? Voy de camino a tu apartamento- dijo Edward desde su móvil, cuando iba saliendo de la sinfónica, a eso de las dos de la tarde.

_-¡Perfecto! Te espero entonces_- respondió ella muy animada, pues extrañaba a su hermano. Además, todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos días con su madre y Tanya la tenían algo complicada. No sabía que pensar. Ni que hacer.

-Supongo que no hay ninguna clase de trampa para mí ahí…- quiso saber Edward, pues sabía que Tanya seguiría rondando, sobre todo tratando de que Alice fuese su aliada.

_-¿Trampa?¿A qué te refieres?-_

-Espero no encontrarme con Tanya…-

-_Sólo seremos tú y yo Edward. No habrá trampas_-

-Me alegro entonces. Te veo en unos minutos allí pequeña-

-_Aquí estaré_-

Después de media hora, Edward llegó al departamento de su hermana, quien lo recibió con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

-Te he extrañado pequeña-

-No han pasado tantos días desde la última vez que nos vimos…-

-Lo sé, pero aun así. Cómo has estado…- le preguntó Alice mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su hermano, llevándolo hacia la sala. Edward la llevaba por los hombros, mientras besaba la base de su cabeza.

-Con mucho trabajo- admitió él

-Eso lo intuyo, hablo de ti, de Isabella, del entuerto con mamá- dijo, sentándose en la mesita de centro para quedar frente a su hermano, quien se había instalado en el sillón blanco de la sala.

-Mamá decidió que era más importante que yo estuviese con Tanya, que mi felicidad. Me cuesta creerlo, y me duele. Pero decidí estar con ella porque la amo, si ella no lo entiende, no puedo hacer nada- explicó Edward, dando un gran suspiro de decepción al recordar aquello, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cabellera para encontrar alguna especie de calma.

-¿Es definitivo entonces? Lo de Isabella, digo-

-Tan definitivo como me sea posible, Alice. Opóngase quien se oponga-

-Mamá ha estado muy triste Edward, por tu actitud-

-¿Mi actitud, Alice? Fui sincero con ella, le dije la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos, no le escondí nada. Pero a ella no le importó, es más importante aliarse con Tanya para terminar de joderme la vida…- dijo algo cabreado, poniéndose de pie, y es que no podía creer que Tanya estuviera lavándole el cerebro a su madre.

-Yo no sé qué pensar Edward. Por eso te llamé. Tanya ha estado con una actitud diferente a la que conocíamos. No quiero pensar mal pero creo que está intentando hacerse la víctima delante de nuestros padres. Creo que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para traerte de regreso con ella- explicó Alice, dando a entender lo confundida que se sentía. Y Edward enseguida lo entendió, acercándose a su hermana, tomándola por los hombros para hablarle de forma definitiva y contundente.

-Alice, escúchame, no quiero que Tanya te ande metiendo cosas en la cabeza. Nena, estoy enamorado de Isabella, y quiero estar con ella. Lo de Tanya quedó atrás, no voy a volver con ella, intente lo que intente. Emmett es el único que me apoya en esto, mi padre se mantiene en una actitud neutral que me decepciona, y mamá ni que decir. Pero tú pequeña… te extraño. Sé que tienes un alma pura, y quiero que te des cuenta por ti misma quien es Bella, de que me ama como yo a ella, y que queremos ser felices. Pero me hacen falta…- y era cierto. Su felicidad no estaba completa, no cuando su familia le daba la espalda. No cuando sabía que su amada se sentía culpable por ello.

-Edward, yo estoy contigo. Tanya me confunde con su actitud vengativa, ella no era así, y te culpa y culpa a Isabella de su sufrimiento. Sé que no actuaron bien, ni tu ni ella, y eso no lo puedes negar…-

-No lo niego- intervino Edward

-Bien, pero aun así, creo conocerte bien. No harías daño a nadie con premeditación, y si estas con Isabella, si la amas, es por algo. Quiero darte ese voto de confianza Edward-

-Necesito que tu voto de confianza se extienda a Isabella también. Ella no tiene amigas, salvo Jane, y yo adoraría que tú y ella lo fueran. ¿Lo intentarás pequeña?- pidió casi en un ruego, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana con ternura. Ella suspiró y respondió:

-Está bien… pero no me presiones-

-No lo haré- sonrió abiertamente, mientras besaba la frente de su hermanita.

-Dime, ¿tienes planes con ella? Digo… matrimonio… hijos…- preguntó Alice, mientras se ponía de pie para terminar de arreglar la mesa para el almuerzo. Edward la ayudó con ello, mientras seguían su diálogo.

-Creo que es muy pronto para eso, ni ella ni yo queremos forzar nada, pero creo que las cosas se darán con naturalidad entre ella y yo. Sé que no hay otra mujer con la que quiera estar por el resto de mi vida- admitió con naturalidad, mientras seguía poniendo los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-¿Con Tanya no sentiste lo mismo?- Alice preguntó eso sin ánimo de ofender. Edward detuvo su afán con los cubiertos y meditó su respuesta por unos segundos.

-No lo sé. Es diferente. Lo que siento por Isabella es tan potente que no se compara con nada de lo que sentí alguna vez por Tanya. La amé, quizás no con la profundidad con que amo a Isabella ahora, pero la quise, y mucho. Las cosas se dieron así ahora…- explicó, para luego terminar con su tarea de preparar la mesa, mientras Alice lo observaba apoyada en la azul pared de su apartamento.

-Ya veo. Bueno, yo sólo deseo lo mejor para ti, hermano-

-Lo sé pequeña, al igual que yo para ti… y no sé si Jasper sea lo mejor…-

-¿Jas… Jasper? Él es un buen chico, es muy caballero y amable, y muy respetuoso- dijo ella, irguiéndose en su sitio para ir hasta la cocina a preparar los platos. "_Más le vale al maldito…"_ pensó Edward quien le siguió hasta allí.

-¿Tienes helado?- preguntó Edward mientras esculcaba en el frigorífico

-¿Eh? No lo sé, no estoy segura-

-Mmm… tengo unas extrañas ganas de comer helado de chocolate y menta… tal cual… quizás con un poco de salsa de chocolate… desde esta mañana que estaba en clases- comentó Edward. Y es que un extraño y antojadizo deseo de helado de chocolate y menta lo mantuvo distraído gran parte de la mañana, haciendo que se le hiciera agua la boca con el solo hecho de imaginarse "semejante manjar al paladar".

-Podemos mandar a pedir uno-

-¡Perfecto!¿Podemos comerlo antes de la comida?-

-¡Claro que no Edward! Ahora ayúdame con los platos…- le dijo, entregándole uno y haciéndolo salir de la cocina.

-¡Pero el helado!- protestó Edward

-Lo pediremos, no demorarán en traerlo, ¿por qué tienes antojos?- preguntó su hermana mientras se instalaba en la mesa a comer

-No sé, ¿acaso nunca los has tenido? Alice, es sólo eso, un antojo… pero creo que enfermaré si no como de ese helado de chocolate- dijo Edward dramatizando frente a su hermana, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, mientras tomaba su teléfono y pedir el dichoso pote de "helado de chocolate con menta, ojalá traiga chispas de chocolate también… y claro, la salsa de chocolate" decía ella al vendedor, siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano, quien ya se relamía los labios, imaginándose el sabor.

-¡Estás loco! Ahora dime que es eso de que Emmett anda en plan de conquista con una mujer, desde cuando él hace esas cosas…-

-Desde que esa mujer lo ignoró por completo, y ahora lo anda trayendo como perrito faldero. Se supone que son solo amigos, no ha pasado nada más entre ellos, no porque él no haya querido, sino porque ella no se lo permite. Creo que lo hace para tantear terreno con él, probarlo-

-Pero él está sufriendo-

-No sé si sufriendo sea la palabra, porque creo que ha tenido mucha paciencia. Espero que no se decepcione-

-Yo no sé qué pasa con ustedes. Primero James que anda como loco con su novia, después tú con Isabella, ahora Emmett…-

-Y tú mi hermanita, no lo haces nada mal con Jasper. Cuéntame que te traes con él…-

-Hemos salido solo un par de veces, es muy caballero y respetuoso… demasiado creo…- dijo, bajando la vista. Y es que ella pensaba que Jasper, como hombre del mundo de negocios, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres interesantes, y no con niñitas como ella, de recién 21 años. _"Quizás_, pensaba Alice_, él sólo quiera pasar el rato conmigo… y lo peor de todo es que yo ya siento que lo amo, y estaría dispuesta a eso, sólo por estar con él…"_ En eso se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, mientras Edward la evaluaba, pues su semblante se había tornado triste.

-¿Alice? ¿Cariño, Jasper te hizo algo? Y no te atrevas a mentirme Alice-

-Te digo la verdad Edward, él ha sido muy amable conmigo. Hemos salido un par de veces, es muy caballeroso… aunque a veces creo que se aburre conmigo...-

-¡El muy maldito!-

-¡Edward! Es sólo mi percepción. No ha hecho nada malo conmigo, te lo juro-

-Alice, si yo sé que ese te anda haciendo sufrir, no demoraré en ir y romperle la cara, me oyes. Cualquier cosa que él te haga, por pequeña que sea, y que te haga sufrir, voy y lo despescuezo, ¿me oyes?- le advirtió con seriedad, haciéndole ver que aquello que decía era total y absolutamente cierto. Alice sólo asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Alice se recompuso y volvió a centrase en cualquier tema de conversación trivial. Incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a Edward sobre la idea de ir a ver a Bella, y a Edward le pareció una estupenda idea. Isabella necesitaba distraerse después de todo. Conocer a más personas fuera de su círculo de negocios. Distraerse. Y Alice sería perfecto para ello.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, la asistente personal de Rosalie Hale, indicó a Jane, que Rosalie ya había tomado una decisión, y que el contrato de quien ahora tomaría el puesto a cargo de las importaciones y exportaciones estaba listo, firmado y finiquitado. Así que necesitaba una junta rápida, para dar a conocer al nuevo integrante del grupo empresarial y ponerlo a tanto de todo. Jane no tuvo problemas, después de todo, esa tarde Isabella había pedido que le llevaran todo el trabajo atrasado, y que en cuanto el asunto de la vacante estuviese listo, que le avisaran. Necesitaba estar ocupada durante la tarde y no pensar…

-Están todos los jefes y administrativos citados para dentro de media hora en la sala de juntas. Rosalie quiso saber si no querías revisar el contrato antes de la junta-

-No, confío en ella. Solo espero que ese puesto este cubierto lo antes posible. ¿Tú sabes quién es el nuevo?-

-No, no sé quién es. Ni siquiera me di tiempo de mirar la lista de la terna de postulante. Lo dejé todo en manos de Rose y su asistente-

-Está bien- admitió ella, mientras revisaba unos documentos en su escritorio.

Rosalie Hale sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta al contratar a Jacob Black para encargarse de los asuntos de importación y exportación de la empresa. Había que comenzar a trabajar allí lo antes posible. El que ese puesto haya estado vacante durante todas aquellas semanas, era un lujo que ella no estaba dispuesta a extender por más tiempo.

Por otro lado, Jacob Black se carcajeaba de la alegría y la satisfacción cuando por la mañana, recibió el llamado por parte del encargado de recursos humanos de Swan Motors, informándole que él era a quien habían elegido para el cargo.

Celebraba en la soledad de su diminuto departamento, alzándolos brazos como el campeón que se sentía, dando gritos de júbilo, porque sabía que su racha de buena suerte, acababa de comenzar.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! La espera durante todos estos años valió la pena. Este es solo el primer paso, para seguir escalando hasta llegar a la cima, y ver como caes de esta, Isabella Swan- dijo, haciendo un monólogo para sí mismo frente al espejo.

La sala de juntas se fue llenando poco a poco, primero por los encargados de los diferentes departamentos. Rosalie hizo arribo con su asistente y el nuevo integrante de la compañía, Jacob. Después de un rato, la siguiente en arribar fue Jane. Entró a la sala de juntas y se ubicó en supuesto de siempre, a un costado de la cabecera, en donde se instalaba Isabella. Había entrado, pendiente de que no cayeran las carpetas que llevaba en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a la gran mesa, siguió a cabeza gacha dándole orden. Después de un rato, levantó el rostro, y allí quedó, paralizada por el rostro que frente a ella la miraba con una tremenda sonrisa de suficiencia. Jane comenzó a temblar y a cuestionarse el porqué de la presencia de Black en ese lugar. Después recordó que lo de aquel día había sido demasiada presión para Isabella, así que decidida, se levantó a impedir que Isabella pisara aquella sala. Pero fue tarde. Justo cuando se levantó la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la entrada de la gerente de la empresa, Isabella, quien primero miró la cara de espanto de como Jane la miraba, y luego recorrió el lugar con la vista, mientras saludaba a los ejecutivos, para finalmente, dar con el mismo rostro que había dejado a Jane en semejante estado.

La furibunda ebullición dentro de ella comenzó a fluir, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara de la rabia, empuñando sus manos con fuerza, tensando su mandíbula, y haciendo que todo a su alrededor se tornara rojo furia. No oía y no veía nada más fuera del objetivo de su furia. Jacob Black.

-Isabella, que bueno que llegaste, podemos comenzar entonces. Antes, quiero presentarte al nuevo encargado de las relaciones internacionales de la empresa…- comenzó a decir Rosalie, pero Isabella la detuvo, levantando la mano para que se detuviera. Una cosa era que ese maldito y mal nacido perro haya llegado a rondarle, pero otra muy diferente era que ese mismo hijo de la grandísima puta se viniera a instalar a su empresa. SU empresa.

-¡Rosalie, a mi oficina ahora!- ordenó imperante, sin apartar la vista de Jacob

-Pero Isabella…-

-¡A mi oficina, ahora!- gritó ahora con furia, mientras salía de allí, dándole un estruendoso golpe a la puerta. Los ejecutivos quedaron espantados ante la reacción de Isabella, al igual que Rosalie. Jane y Jacob por otro lado comprendían muy bien el porqué de su manera de actuar.

Rosalie se disculpó y salió de allí, seguida por Jane. Cuando entraron a la oficina de Isabella, ella estaba tratando de recomponer su respiración, mientras se sujetaba del borde de su escritorio. Se sentía algo mareada, y con ganas de vomitar.

-¡¿Bella, te sientes bien?- dijo la pequeña asistente, mientras se acercaba a su amiga y le pasaba la mano por la espalda.

-¡No Jane, no me siento bien. Tengo ganas de matar a alguien, pero no quiero que mi hijo nazca en la cárcel…- dijo entre dientes, aun aferrada al borde del escritorio.

-Pero… ¡pero que mierda les pasa! ¡Y qué es eso de que tu hijo nazca…! ¡¿Estas embarazada?¿Bella, estás embarazada?- sorprendida al darse cuenta de la frase que lanzó Isabella, Rose llegó hasta su lado con ojos desorbitados, intentando que Bella le diese una explicación.

-Estoy embarazada, pero tú con tu sorpresita provocarás un aborto…- le dijo, fijando los ojos en ella, llenos de rabia, mientras Rosalie insistía en mirarla con ojos desorbitados, al igual que Jane en su momento.

-¡Bella! No digas estupideces- refutó Jane

-¿Estupideces Jane?¿Estupideces?¿A caso no viste a quién demonios se le ocurrió dejar a Rosalie en el maldito puesto de Newton?- preguntó Isabella, sin quitarle la vista encima a Rosalie.

-Rosalie no tenía por qué saberlo…- justificó Jane.

-¡Un momento las dos! Un momento- habló por fin Rosalie, saliendo de su asombro, mientras agitaba las manos -Lo del embarazado de Bella lo hablaremos luego, ahora díganme qué pasa con el nuevo….-

-"El nuevo" es el hombre que arruinó mi vida, "El nuevo" volvió ahora para joderme por supuesto con su sola presencia, que por lo que veo, lo está consiguiendo, porque me siento bien jodida Rosalie- explicó Bella.

-Si me explicaras…- Rosalie seguía confundida.

-Rosalie, es largo de explicar, y Bella no está en su mejor momento- intervino nuevamente Jane, quien estaba preocupada, pues Bella estaba pálida. Pero eso no fue excusa para que Bella se quedara en silencio.

-Rosalie Hale, tienes exactamente cinco minutos para despedir al perro ese que contrataste, ¿me entiendes? Cinco minutos…- ordenó Isabella de forma tajante.

-No Isabella, no lo despediré- desafió Rosalie. Ok, Isabella tenía un problema con ese tipo, pero hasta no saberlo, no haría nada. Quizás fuera un capricho, y ella no estaba dispuesta a soltar al tan buen elemento por un maldito capricho de Isabella.

-¡¿Qué?¡¿Me estás desafiando Rosalie Hale?¿A caso olvidas quien soy aquí? Pues te recuerdo que no soy la portera, ¡soy la maldita dueña, por un carajo!- gritó con tanta rabia, que un intenso mareo hizo que trastrabillara, haciendo que casi caiga al piso, si no es por el escritorio y por Jane que estaba junto a ella.

-Cálmate Bella, te lo suplico. Esto no te hace bien- suplicó Jane, pero Isabella no hacía caso. La furia seguía fluyendo, casi con descontrol. Sus ganas de matar a alguien seguían en aumento. r

-Isabella, sé muy bien quien eres, y quiero que no olvides quien soy yo aquí. No despediré a Jacob mientras no sepa que historia te traes con él. Ahora entiendo que no es el mejor momento, esperaré a que estés más calmada para hablar. Suspenderé la reunión hasta que tú y yo no hayamos hablado antes. Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer…- negoció Rosalie, sin atisbo de que algo ni alguien la hiciese cambiar de opinión.

-¡Dí una maldita orden Hale!- volvió a gritar Isabella, soltándose del brazo de Jane, quien la tenía sujeta aún, para acercarse y enfrentar a la rubia subgerente. Pero Rosalie le sostuvo la mirada, sin dar pie atrás. Jane quería que aquel enfrentamiento se acabara, por el bien de ambas. Así que una vez más intervino por la paz:

-Ok Rosalie, ok… Bella se tranquilizará y hablarán, pero no hoy. Mañana. Has que Black salga de aquí, y que no regrese hasta nuevo aviso, por favor-

-¡Jane, no pases por sobre mis decisiones!- ahora Isabella miró a su asistente, quien hablaba firmemente, pasando por alto sus decisiones. "_Esto es el colmo_" pensó Bella.

-Perdóname Bella, pero lo hago por ti- le dijo Jane a su amiga, excusándose por su actuar, que sabía era temerario en ese momento.

-Está bien- le dijo Rosalie a Jane. Enseguida se dirigió a Bella: - Ya sabes. Mañana tú y yo hablaremos sobre este temita en particular con tiempo y calma. Me darás tus razones, las que tendrán que ser contundentes, para que yo despida a Jacob Black. Si no lo son, él comenzará a trabajar…-

-¡Rosalie!- protestó Isabella

-Es mi decisión. Me dejaste a cargo. Así que será mejor que te calmes y te vayas a descansar. No queremos que el bebé nazca ni en un hospital, ni menos tan prematuramente. Así que con permiso- dijo Rosalie Hale serenamente, para luego salir con paso firme rumbo al salón de juntas a poner la maldita cara por este arrebato de Isabella, mientras además pensaba en la bomba de información que acababa de recibir. _"¡¿Isabella embarazada? Oh por todos los cielos… esto quiero verlo…"_

_-_No puede ser Jane, que este maldito animal se haya metido en mi propia empresa. En tres malditos días, este imbécil se ha reído de mí, pero no lo voy a permitir. Él no pondrá un pie en mi empresa. Nunca- juró casi en un susurro, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y buscaba tranquilidad, llevándose instintivamente sus manos a su aun vientre plano.

-Él se irá Bella, pero debes tener en cuenta que Rosalie actuó profesionalmente. Ella no sabe la historia con Jacob-

-¡No estoy hablando de la decisión de Rosalie! Estoy hablando de ese maldito Jane. Ese maldito insiste en hacerme la vida imposible. Pero no se lo voy a permitir Jane. No se lo permitiré-

-No lo haremos Bella. Ahora es mejor que te vayas. Ve al departamento de Edward, y descansa antes que él llegue. Recuerda que debes hablar con él, ¿sí?-

-Por Dios, y este otro asunto…-

-Su hijo Bella, el asunto más importante aquí. Ahora vete, yo me encargo de los pendientes. Mmm… ¿crees que sea prudente adelantarle algo de la historia a Rose…?-

-No sé Jane, dejo eso en tus manos- dijo, tomando su abrigo y su cartera para salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, en el que ahora sentía claustrofobia.

Llegó después de conducir con inusitada lentitud por las calles de Londres, hasta el departamento de su amado, en donde buscó tranquilidad. Era buena táctica, pues el lugar estaba lleno de Edward. Y mientras él no estuviese, el ambiente cargado de él le ayudaría.

Se instaló en el cómodo sofá, sacándose los zapatos de tacón y acomodándose perfectamente para relajarse, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma ambiente. Sin darse cuenta, minutos más tarde se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sintió unos besos en su frente, y unas suaves manos que acariciaban sus pómulos, cosa que la trajo a la conciencia. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, y se encontró con los bellos orbes verdes de su amado Edward, quien la observaba con ternura, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bella durmiente, no quise despertarte- susurró despacio, dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Despertaría de todos modos…-

-Hace cuanto estás aquí, ¿eh?- quiso saber, mientras se acomodaba de tal forma de que Bella quedó rodeaba por detrás por el cuerpo de Edward, reconfortándole por completo.

-Desde las cinco, o algo así…-

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Fui hasta la empresa y me dijeron que no estabas. N o contestabas tu teléfono tampoco-

-Lo siento. Lo dejé en mi cartera. Se supone que sólo descansaría un rato, y te llamaría a tiempo para que no pases por la empresa. Lo siento-

-No hay problema preciosa. ¿Cómo anduvieron las cosas hoy?- preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba el cuello de su amada con sus labios

-De todo-

-Me alegra que hayas hablado con Jane. No esperaba menos de ti-

-Mmm… Edward- dijo ella, sabiendo que era el momento de hablar con Edward sobre el asuntito del test de embarazo. Se zafó de los brazos de Edward y se puso de pie -Hay algo que debo decirte. Es… delicado-

-Qué sucede-

-No sé cómo decírtelo…- admitió nerviosa

-Sólo dilo Bella. Me estas alarmando, ¿qué pasa?- quiso saber Edward, levantándose hasta quedar frente a ella. Él la notó tensa, nerviosa, y eso lo preocupó.

Isabella no dijo nada. Fue hasta su bolso y sacó el test de embarazo que estaba allí guardado. Suspiró para darse valentía, y luego se giró para enfrentar a Edward.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward. Pero Isabella seguía sin decir palabra, y con el test aferrado en sus manos, y escondidos por su espalda. Su rostro era de un nerviosismo prácticamente explícito. Nerviosismo que traspasó a Edward en cuestión de segundos.

Otro gran suspiro por parte de Isabella, para lentamente, traer al frente el aparato que aferraba en sus manos. Hasta extendérselo a Edward, quien por un momento frunció el ceño, algo confundido. Enseguida supo de qué se trataba. Él sabía que aquello era un test de embarazo. Lo agarró con parsimonia y lo observó. Otra cosa que él sabía, era lo que significaban las dos líneas azules que se dibujaban allí. Positivo. Recordó a un colega en la universidad, quien un día llegó flamante, lleno de felicidad, mostrándole a medio mundo ese test que su esposa se había hecho, indicando las dos líneas que arrojaban el resultado positivo.

Edward se quedó en silencio observando el blanco aparato que ahora tenía en sus manos, sin que en su rostro se reflejara ningún tipo de emoción, mientras que de los ojos de Bella, las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse.

Ella suponía lo peor. "_Edward no quiere bebes. Hasta aquí llegó todo_".

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Hola niñas! Bueno, después de que por estos lados del planeta, hayamos pasado por un susto de "aquellos" pues la tierra se nos movió furetecito, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta locura, a modo de terapia de relajación...jejeje.

Mil Gracias por sus comentarios y sus avisos de favoritos.

Mención honrosa para mi super beta Paly Paly.

Disfrutad y comentad!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acción y reacción<em>**

Estado de shock emocional. Ese era el estado que había envuelto a Edward hacía ya más de tres minutos, mientras observaba el test de embarazo que Bella le había entregado. A esas alturas, ella ya se encontraba derramando lágrimas de pena, pues intuía que allí habría a lo menos una discusión. Probablemente la finalización de la relación que ella y él acababan de comenzar. Pero odiaba el mutismo de Edward. ¿Por qué no le enrostraba de una vez su rabia?¿Por qué guardaba silencio? Y no soportó más:

-Antes de que me digas nada, quiero que sepas que no fue parte de un plan para atarte a mí, que me sorprendió tanto como a ti, pero que este resultado no significa que tengas la obligación de quedarte junto a mí, ni menos hacerte cargo de la criatura- dijo ella con rapidez para no arrepentirse luego -Si crees que fui la responsable de este error, pues quizás… quizás hubo un día que no tomé mis anticonceptivos de forma normal… pero no lo hice con premeditación. Esto es tan desconcertante para ti como lo está siendo para mí. Si no quieres al bebé, pues entiendo…-

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Edward. Había escuchado las palabras de Bella en un susurro lejano, pues él estaba perdido en las dos líneas que reflejaban una pieza importantemente sorprendente para su futuro: un hijo.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó confundido por las palabras de Bella

-¡Dime de una vez lo que tengas que decirme! Enseguida me marcharé y …- decía ella con rapidez, ante la estupefacta mirada de Edward.

-¡Isabella, detente! De qué estás hablando…-

-De que sé qué estás pensando. Pensarás que esto es parte de una treta desde el principio, pensarás que lo hice con premeditación…-

-¡Que pares de hablar tanta estupidez Bella! ¡Detente! Isabella, que poco me conoces… esto- dijo, indicándole el test de embarazo -es por supuesto algo que no me esperaba, pero lo que siento es muy lejano a lo que tú te imaginas-

-¿Y tendré que adivinarlo? ¡Porque no me dices nada!- dijo con histeria, casi en un grito desesperado, aferrando su cabello con ambas manos, aun derramando lágrimas.

-Voy a ser padre. Voy a ser padre, y la madre de mi hijo es la mujer que amo- susurró, acercándose a ella -La emoción que siento ahora es tan poderosa que no sé cómo explicarla. Es la sorpresa más hermosa que jamás pensé recibir de ti…- agregó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bella, que estaba empapado por las lágrimas gruesas que caían con descontrol desde sus ojos.

-Edward…- las palabras de Edward hicieron que Isabella profiriera un suspiro de descanso y alivio. Ahora ella era quien no podía hablar por la emoción.

-Mi amor, este hijo no hará sino unirnos aún más. Nada más lejano a querer apartarme de ti puedo pensar en este momento. Seremos una familia-

-Sí, una familia- reafirmó ella, echándose a los brazos de su amado. Su sueño escondido se haría realidad. Una familia, real y suya.

Se besaron con ternura al principio, para luego dar paso al anhelo y la pasión. En ese momento, el acto sexual sería una especie de celebración para ambos.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto, y lentamente comenzaron a desnudarse, mientras hablaban en susurros y se juraban amor eterno.

Quizás, había muchas cosas de las que hablar respecto a ese tema. Quizás debían cerciorarse antes si ese test decía nada más que la verdad. Quizás, sólo quizás, debían ponerse a planear el futuro. Pero en aquel momento, nada era más importante que el amor y la pasión que el uno sentía por el otro, y como la noticia de ese hijo, venía a coronar ese amor.

-¡Por Dios Isabella…. Insistes en hacerme el hombre más afortunado… sobre la faz de la tierra!- decía él, mientras besaba cada rincón del cuerpo de su mujer, quien disfrutaba de los labios de su amado. Edward llevó su boca hasta el vientre de Bella, y lo besó con ceremonia y adoración, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las caderas inquietas de Isabella.

-Edward… te amo…- decía jadeante, acariciando la cabellera de Edward mientras él seguía rindiendo culto a su cuerpo.

-Como yo te amo a ti, mi Bella…- lentamente, comenzó su asenso hasta llegar a los labios de Bella, quien lo esperaba deseosa. Una vez allí, se miraron con adoración, como quizás nunca se habían mirado. Era como sellar un compromiso implícito entre ambos. Amor, fidelidad, compañía, comprensión, unión. Sentimientos y deseos que en ese momento no era necesario decir con palabras.

-Para siempre Bella-

-Para siempre Edward-

Y allí, él se deslizó dentro del cuerpo de Bella, jadeante, excitante, convirtiéndose en un solo cuerpo, sin tener claridad dónde comenzaba uno y dónde el otro.

Hicieron el amor con ternura y lentitud, hasta que sus cuerpos exhaustos pidieron una tregua, tres horas después.

-Ahora entiendo lo de los antojos- admitió Edward mientras acariciaba la espalda de su Bella

-No he tenido antojos…-

-Tú no, pero yo sí. Un litro de delicioso helado de chocolate, menta y chispas de chocolate, además de salsa de chocolate- explicó Edward sonriente, recordando lo satisfecho que se había sentido después de comer semejante manjar, ante la incrédula mirada de su hermana Alice.

-Eso es una bomba calórica, ¿no? Deberías cuidarte…-

- Necesitaba comerlo, sino enfermaría- sobreactuó con su voz, haciendo carcajear a Bella.

-¡Patrañas!- refutó ella divertida ante la confesión de Edward.

-Mañana haremos cita con un ginecólogo para confirmar tu estado, aunque yo no necesito confirmación alguna-

-Creo que yo tampoco, pero tu protegida Jane ya se encargó de tomar una cita con mi ginecólogo para mañana-

-¿Ella lo sabe?-

-Perdona… pero fue a quien primero se lo dije. Si no fuera por ella, quizás aún estaría con la duda…-

-No importa. Lo importante es que ella está contigo, ¿no?-

-Sí. Después que el doctor lo confirme, hablaré con mamá y con Charly…-

-Oh sí, seguro se pondrán dichosos. ¿Sabes? Esta tarde hablé con Alice, y quiere acercarse a ti-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, y con esta noticia se volverá loca-

-¿Le dirás a tus padres?-

-Lo haré…- dijo él, y suspiro. Su madre siempre había anhelado su primer nieto, que por cierto apostaba sería de Edward, pero no con Bella. Quizás ese hecho no la pondría tan dichosa, pensó él con tristeza, cosa que percibió Isabella. Se acomodó sobre su codo para observar a Edward y le acarició el rostro tiernamente

-No te pongas triste Edward, por favor…-

-No amor, nada podría entristecerme ahora- dijo él, cambiando su semblante para no sobre preocupar a Isabella. Luego agrego: - Pero Bella, debemos hacer algunos cambios…-

-¿Qué tipo de cambios?-

-Quiero que vivas conmigo Bella. Quiero que comencemos a preparar el hogar de nuestro hijo. Este apartamento es suficientemente amplio para nosotros y el bebé, quizás tendremos que hacerle arreglos, pero estará listo para cuando él nazca-

-Él o ella Edward…- rectificó ella

-Sí… una hermosa princesita o un precioso príncipe… no puedo creerlo-

-Ni yo. Y sí…- asintió ella, abrazándose con fuerza al torso desnudo de Edward, y poniendo su oído en el lugar justo donde latía con fuerza su corazón.

-Sí qué…-

-No quiero seguir viviendo lejos de ti, asique cuanto antes comencemos con la redecoración de este apartamento, será mejor. Quizás podamos contratar a especialistas que hagan el trabajo…-

-Oh, no, no, no… Quiero que tú y yo estemos al mando de la decoración y de los arreglos que haya que hacer. Será nuestro hogar, debemos prepararlo con nuestras manos…-

-¡Me encanta esa idea!-

-Alice nos puede ayudar, estará feliz, ya verás. Además, tendrás que tomarte el descanso necesario para esperar al bebé, quiero que te cuides y que no te recargues de trabajo…-

-¡Edward, no estoy enferma!- protestó ella. Edward fugazmente, hizo que ambos cuerpos giraran, de modo que él quedara sobre ella.

-No, claro que no, eso lo acabo de comprobar…- decía, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus hermosos senos.

-Mmm…-

-Pero ahora, debemos alimentarte…- susurraba él en su cuello

-Sí, ya tengo hambre…- admitió ella, aun disfrutando de las caricias de Edward. Él de improviso se alejó de ella y se levantó de la cama.

-Muy bien mujer, movámonos. ¡Anda ya, no seas perezosa!- le dijo, forcejeando con ella para que se levantara, tironeando las sábanas, mientras ella insistía en quedarse allí acostada, con él por supuesto. Cuando supo que perdería la guerra de las sabanas, se dio por vencida y se echó a los brazos de Edward, que la recibió gustoso

-¿Después volveremos a la cama?- preguntó ella en tono muy sugerente

-Oh si preciosa…- le dijo, besándola apasionadamente.

Sonriendo, ambos se calzaron sólo un albornoz y se dirigieron hasta la cocina a preparar algunos emparedados para comer. Claro, Edward decía que estaba tan famélico que sería capaz de comerse una vaca, pero debía calmar su apetito, pues después del almuerzo, y si seguía así, ganaría bastantes kilos. Pero _¡Diablos, qué tanto… si por ganar un par de kilos voy a ser a diario tan feliz como ahora, no me importa! _Pensó sonriente.

Los días fueron pasando rápido, y llegado el momento, Isabella y Edward tuvieron la confirmación del ginecólogo, que les dijo que Isabella tenía nada más que cinco semanas de gestación. Ambos estaban exultantes de dicha.

Fueron con Renée hasta la misma oficina de la universidad para darle la noticia, y pues ella no pudo controlar el llanto de emoción, cuando le contaron que sería abuela en unos meses más. Al igual que Charly, que comenzó a hacer planes para su heredero, de quien dio por hecho que sería de sexo masculino, y que se llamaría igual que él. Ni Edward ni Bella tuvieron corazón, aun, para contradecirlo.

Luego fue el momento de contárselo a la familia de Edward, comenzando por sus hermanos. Emmett quien estalló en carcajadas y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, haciéndolo caer sobre el piso del apartamento, mientras le golpeaba el hombro en una "extraña" señal de felicitación y celebración. Mientras Alice abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, para luego estos comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas. Su primer sobrinito.

En un acto que sorprendió tanto a Edward como a Bella, Alice se acercó hasta Isabella y la abrazó:

-Gracias- susurró mientras le abrazaba, mientras Bella también comenzaba a llorar de emoción. El ambiente entre los tres cambio al júbilo cuando le dijeron sobre sus planes de redecorar el apartamento

-¡Yo, yo me encargo!- dijo ella dando saltitos. Isabella y Edward asintieron, felices por el apoyo que suponía Alice para ellos.

Pendiente quedó el aviso de la noticia a Esme y Carlisle, que había ido de viaje a Oxford. Edward no tuvo contacto con su madre durante semanas, cuando iba, ella no estaba, o cuando llamaba eran muy pocas las palabras que cruzaba. Eso hacía que su semblante decayera. Era como el detalle que ensombrecía su felicidad.

Tanya Denali sabía o intuía que algo raro estaba pasando. El mutismo de su "amiga" Alice cuando trataba de contactarse con ella. Estaba tratando de averiguar sobre la relación de Edward y esa "mujerzuela" pero el mutismo de aquello hacia ella, la desesperaba. Había intentado ir hasta la universidad a hablar con Edward, pero él, de todas las formas, le había hecho saber que ahora con su insistencia, su presencia le molestaba, no dando ningún margen de tiempo para hablar.

Y Jacob Black por otro lado, que por una jugarreta del destino, había logrado quedarse con el puesto después de todo.

La tarde aquella en que concretaron una "reunión" entre Rosalie e Isabella, "porque necesitaban de tiempo y espacio para hablar con detenimiento sobre todo eso", habían salido muchas cosas a la luz. Sobre todo del tema de Jacob Black. Tema que Jane le había adelantado un poco a Rosalie.

Asique apartaron un par de horas en la sala de juntas para ambas, y hablaron del tema.

-Lo del embarazo lo voy a dejar para que me lo cuentes después. Ahora nos convoca otro asunto-

-Rosalie- dijo Isabella con calma, y es que aquella mañana, su doctor le había confirmado su embarazo, por lo que andaba radiante, jurando que nada ni nadie le arrebataría eso -Ayer te di una orden. Black no trabajará en esta empresa, por muy preparado que creas que está para el cargo. Debe haber cientos de profesionales mucho mejores que él, lo sabes-

-Isabella, ¿vas a dejar que él gane el jueguito, ya sea que eso es lo que él pretenda?-

-Sé a lo que está jugando Rose, lo conozco…-

-No pienses como jugarías tú Isabella, piensa con los cojones de Jacob. Por supuesto, él creerá que quedándose en este puesto, estará ganando la partida, pero en verdad Bella, él sin darse cuenta jugará el juego que tú quieras…-

-¡Maldita sea Rosalie! Tú y tu jerga de guerra. ¡Explícate!- demandó Isabella con desesperación.

-Deja que Jacob se quede trabajando aquí…-

-¡NO!- negó tajantemente

-¡Escúchame!-

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!-

-No seas terca Isabella. Deja que trabaje para ti, para la empresa. Ponle vigilancia, no le des más potestades que las justas y necesarias para su trabajo, ponle vigilancia si así lo crees necesario, pero finalmente y como sea, ese "perro" como le dices, estará trabajando para ti, y cuando el sienta que puede seguir ascendiendo, lo sacas a patadas. Ese será un gran golpe para su ego, y para su culo-

-No me convences Rosalie. Ese tipo no se quedará tranquilo, él está aquí por algo, con un propósito, que probablemente sea destruirme, destruir lo que es mío, lo que he construido, y esta empresa cae en ese paquete…-

-¡Pues te recuerdo que parte de esta empresa también es mía, y no permitiré que nadie se eche al bolsillo algo por lo que no ha trabajado, ni ese tal Black ni nadie!-

-¡Entonces! Por qué insistes…-

-Veamos los movimientos de Jacob, hazle creer que caes en su trampa cuando en verdad la que tiene el sartén por el mango, eres tú. Además, también estaré al pendiente de él, me ofrezco como una de tus espías si lo precisas…. Es mejor tener a los enemigos cerca, ya sabes. Él estará en tu territorio Isabella…-

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- decía Bella, sin saber qué hacer, mientras acariciaba su cabellera suelta para relajarse, después de escuchar lo que Rosalie estaba diciéndole.

-Hazme caso, confía en mi… has hecho buenos negocios desde que somos socias, no lo puedes negar…- decía Rosalie, tratando de sonar convincente.

-He hecho buenos negocios siempre, incluso antes de conocerte- le recordó Isabella. Dio un gran suspiro, como dándose por vencida, y agregó, dando por hecho que confiaría en las "estrategias" de Rosalie -Óyeme bien Rosalie, no quiero toparme con Jacob Black en esta empresa. Como sea, serás la responsable de evitar encuentros con ese tipo, ya sea en el elevador, en el estacionamiento, en una junta, donde sea. Lo quiero lejos, quiero olvidar de lo que voy a hacer, de que voy a hacerte caso, solo por intuición. Ahora Rosalie, el cargo de Jacob en esta empresa tiene tiempo de expiración. Seis meses, no lo quiero más tiempo aquí, así que eso debes tenerlo cubierto legalmente, no quiero molestias sobre demandan laborales ni nada por el estilo. Si no hace nada durante ese tiempo, bien; si intenta algo, bien también, porque serás tú la responsable. Y no hablo sólo de esta empresa, sino de la gente que me rodea, de la gente que amo, incluyendo a mi hijo, que ahora es lo más importante para mi, ¿me entiendes?-

-Soy capaz de hacerme cargo Isabella-

-Pues me alegro, porque pesa sobre ti toda esta responsabilidad. Ah, y tampoco lo quiero cerca de Jane-

-Cubriremos a Jane entonces también…-

-Ahora dime una cosa Rosalie, ¿qué demonios te traes con Black, eh?-

-De qué me hablas…-

-Te hablo de tu interés por ese perro…- dijo Isabella, como escupiendo las palabras

-No lo sé Isabella… no lo sé-

-Pensé que te inclinabas por Emmett…-

-¡No metas a Emmett en esto! Él no tiene nada que ver!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Digamos que este tipo llama mi atención… cuando lo entrevisté, él coqueteó conmigo. Por supuesto, ahí no sabía la historia que había detrás, hasta que ayer Jane me lo contó. Este tipo tiene la palabra "codicia" estampada en la frente. Quizás la venganza lo llevó a eso… y digamos que tú no fuiste una blanca paloma…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar ese tipo…-

-No te entiendo… y espero que esto que estés haciendo, no se te escape de las manos-

-Eso no pasará. Soy una buena empresaria, sé cuándo salir de un negocia que huele a podrido, Bella..-

-Como sea. Ahora me largo, tengo trabajo pendiente y debo aprovechar mientras pueda trabajar, ya que Edward insiste en pensar que el embarazo es una forma de enfermedad femenina que nos imposibilita-

-Oye, ¿y cómo va eso? Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste Bella, ¿supongo que Edward está feliz?-

-Feliz es quedarse corto, igual para mí. Hemos hecho tantos planes… Bueno, quisiéramos invitarlos a cenar, así que te estaré avisando cuando. Ahora me largo. Y ya sabes Rosalie, estas advertida sobre el perro ese…- dijo Isabella, saliendo de la sala de juntas.

Y ahí se quedó Rosalie, pensando en muchas cosas.

Primero: en el desafío que ahora significaba descifrar los movimientos de Jacob Black, ¿pero por qué? Ese hombre desde el primer momento llamó su atención. La seducía. _¡OH, sí, demonios! _Aún después de lo que supo sobre la historia universitaria que rodeaba a Bella, Jane y Jacob. Pero después de todo, todo acto tiene su consecuencia, y quizás él actúa así por consecuencia de como Isabella fue con él en el pasado. De cualquier manera, por muy atrayente que ese tipo fuera para ella, no se descuidaría, y mantendría su palabra respecto a lo que acababa de hablar con Isabella.

Segundo: Emmett, y todo lo que había ocurrido con él. Debía reconocerlo, ella había estado haciéndolo sufrir, quizás para medir hasta qué punto podía confiar en él. Ese hombre gigante, pero tan tierno, se estaba calando poco a poco en su corazón. La prueba de confianza estaba pasada con creces por Emmett, pero ella disfrutaba viendo como él trataba de agradarle en todo. Cada día hablaban largamente, personalmente o por teléfono. Ella se había abierto completamente con él, acerca de su pasado. Él estaba demostrando ser paciente con ella, y quizás no se merecía que ella comenzase a interesarse de aquella manera tan extraña por este nuevo ejecutivo, Jacob Black. Pero nada estaba dicho con respecto a nada. Seguiría sus instintos, sus intuiciones como siempre lo había hecho.

Tercero: Isabella y su noticia sobre su sorpresiva maternidad. Recordó cuando ella y su difunto esposo supieron de su embarazo. En ella no cabía tanta felicidad como cuando supo sobre la pronta venida de su pequeñito. Un sentimiento de amargura la acongojó en ese momento. Añoraba tener una familia como la que alguna vez tuvo, y que el destino le arrebató sin contemplaciones. En ese momento sintió ganas de llorar por aquel recuerdo. Pero eso era algo que hace mucho tiempo no se permitía. Así que decidió levantarse del sillón y ponerse a trabajar.

Lo primero que haría, sería hablar con Jacob, y decirle sobre sus seis meses de "prueba" al que la directiva, como precaución, había decidido ponerlo. Y lo hizo:

-Verá Señor Black, su currículo es impecable, pero aun así, los directivos insisten en ponerlo a prueba durante seis meses. Por supuesto, usted recibirá el mismo sueldo que habíamos acordado, eso no se modificará. Espero que entienda…-

-Entiendo perfectamente- contestó, pues sabía que más que "directiva" había sido Isabella la que había dado esa orden. Lo que le pareció extraño. Pues él esperaba que ella viniera hasta su oficina y tratara de matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero no quiso cuestionarlo más.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo…- dijo Rosalie, comenzado a salir del despacho de Jacob

-¡Rosalie! Verás, quizás lo encuentres una patudez- dijo, comenzando a tutearla -pero quisiera agradecerte las gestiones que has hecho conmigo… con mi trabajo digo… quisiera invitarte a tomar un trago a algún bar o algo así, para que nos fuésemos… conociendo- propuso Jacob, y es que a él se le había cruzado por la cabeza, tener a Rosalie como aliada en la empresa y fuera de ella, "_En la cama quizás_…" pensó. Rosalie lo pensó durante unos minutos, evaluando frente a él la posibilidad de salir y conocer algunos detalles de la vida de ese tipo. Así que aceptó. Ya vería cómo se iban dando las cosas.

-Está bien, un trago… por qué no-

-Perfecto… ¿nos encontramos en el estacionamiento?-

-¿Andas en coche?-

-Oh, no aún… no he tenido tiempo de adquirir uno… ya sabes, he tenido tantas cosa que hacer, el tiempo no me ha alcanzado…- comenzó a excusarse él, aunque la verdad es que el dinero que tenía, no le daba para adquirir un coche con las características y el lujo que él deseaba. Pero por supuesto, eso no lo iba a decir

-No hay problema. Vamos en mi coche- dijo ella. Así que coordinaron encontrarse en veinte minutos en el estacionamiento e ir a algún lugar a charlar.

Lo que Rosalie no se imaginaba, era que Emmett había decidido ese día jugarse el todo por el todo. Había sido suficiente para él con la espera, con la incertidumbre respecto a qué clase de relación tenía con Rosalie. Y es que él ya se sentía como un bobo enamorado, pero ella… ella no decía ni mucho menos decía nada que le alentara a pensar que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero después de todo lo que le había contado sobre su vida, quizás le costaría rehacer su vida sentimental. Pero había pasado suficiente tiempo, suficiente tiempo para que ambos se conocieran, para que ella conociera de él y supiera que sus intenciones hacia ella eran reales, que no quería dilatar más la situación. Así que esa mañana, fue a una joyería y compró un anillo para Rosalie, y un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Decidió, con sus regalos, ir a sorprenderla al estacionamiento mismo de la empresa. Isabella le indicó más o menos a la hora que la podía sorprender. Ella misma daría indicaciones que le dejasen entrar al estacionamiento privado de gerencia, para que no tuviese problemas. Así que tenía todo listo. Llegada la hora, fue hasta el lugar indicado, y se ubicó para hacerle guardia a "su chica"

A Emmett no le pareció extraño ver a un joven moreno cerca del coche de Rosalie. Lo que sí le sorprendió ver fue cuando ella llegó, sonriéndole, y subiendo ambos a su mismo coche.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?... OK, calma Emmett… quizás una salida de negocios, una junta extraordinaria… - comenzó a decirse para tranquilarse… ¿pero qué haría? Muy bien, quizás sea la actitud de un acosador maniático, pero qué importaba, la seguiría, y esperaría pacientemente hasta que terminara su "reunión" para hablar con ella. Así que fue lo que hizo. Siguió el lujoso BMW de Rosalie a una distancia prudente para no ser sorprendido, y raro le pareció ver aparcarlo en un bar que no era muy apto para esa clase de reuniones de negocios a los que los empresarios suelen ir. Él lo sabía. Él era empresario también.

Los vio entrar, a ambos… solos. Por lo que no demoró en decidir en entrar también. Definitivamente, eso no era una reunión de negocios ni nada por el estilo. Aquello era una cita. Y eso hizo que una furia lo invadiera, con el deseo de ir hasta aquella mesa, y saludar a la "parejita" como si nada. Vio como aquel tipo se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, tomarle la mano, quitarle del rostro un mechó de cabello… _¡Maldito ese!_

Pensó en irse y no seguir torturándose más. Pensó en todo lo que ella le había contado sobre su vida, y concluyó que no era como ella le había contado. Pensó en que en todo este tiempo, él no había hecho otra cosa que hacer el papel de estúpido con esa mujer. Pero no se movería de ahí. Quería ver todo el espectáculo. Quería sacar conclusiones con fundamentos. Así que esperó hasta que el "par" acabara con su cita, y los siguió.

Lo que nunca se imaginó, fue que al salir de allí, Rosalie y su acompañante llegaría hasta el apartamento de ella. Emmett los vio salir del local, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, y ella no hacía nada por impedirlo. Enseguida se dirigieron rumbo al edificio de Rosalie, en donde se encontraba su departamento, ya muy de noche. Y de allí Jacob no salió por muchas horas más.

Emmett, frente al edificio, aparcó su coche, y salió con las rosas en la mano, para enseguida azotarlas en el pavimento, mientras lanzaba maldiciones e improperios contra ella. Luego recordó la cajita que llevaba en su bolsillo, la que contenía el anillo. Lo sacó, y lo lanzó lejos, junto a su anhelo de comenzar una vida con esa mujer.

-¡Maldita sea Emmett Cullen! ¡Nunca más te arrastras por una mujer así, nunca más!- se espetó con furia, dejando las rosas tiradas en el suelo, y el anillo lejos en algún lugar de la calle. De allí, salió a toda velocidad, rumbo a algún antro, para ahogar su maldita rabia y su maldita pena, y para encontrar a alguna mujer, cualquiera sea, con quien revolcarse esa noche y olvidar con buen sexo las penas de amor, que por primera vez lo estaban aquejando.

**_¡Auch!, pobre Emmett. Nenas, los siguientes dos capítulos son outtake de Emmett y Rosalie... y es que la historia de este parcito se merece estos relatos cortos dedicados a ellos, ¿no? Así que veremos que pasa. Hasta la próxima actualización!_**

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Damas! Muy buenas tardes. Aquí ando yo, dejando vestigios de esta locura mía... bueno nenas, a continuación les dejo el segundo outtake de la historia que está dedicado a Emmett y Rose. Como verás, este out lo partí en dos, la segunda parte la subo el domingo, ¿si?

Como siempre, gracias miles por sus lecturas, por las alarmas de favoritos y reviews... de verdad me ilusiona que me cuenten que les ha parecido la historia, asi que no me hagan sufrir, ¿si?

Bueno, Agradecimientos especiales a mi super Beta Paly Paly, como siemre =)

DISFRUTAD!BESOS A TODAS

**APS...ANTES QUE ME OLVIDE... A LAS NENAS QUE SEGUÍAN "DOS PASAJES A LA NOCHE", LUEGUITO SE VIENE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA... =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outtake 2, primera parte: Emmett Cullen, y como es que una noche de enero le rompieron el corazón.<em>**

-Tráigame un whisky doble sin hielo- ordenó Emmett, mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros que recién había comprado. Iba a fumar. Eso no era normal en él. Él no fumaba.

-Como diga el señor- dijo el mesero, y se alejó de la mesa con prontitud. Quizás el enfurecido rostro de Emmett, fue el que lo orilló a correr por su orden, y regresar solo al par de minutos con el vaso de whisky. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, y volvió y preguntó -¿Necesita algo más el señor?-

-Sí- contestó Emmett, tomando el vaso en sus manos, y tragándose el contenido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Golpeó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y agregó -Tráigame otro, igual… o no, mejor tráigame la botella-

-¿Está seguro el señor?- preguntó el camarero. Emmett lo miró con furia, sacó su billetera y arrojó sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes grandes, que alcanzaban a cubrir con creces la botella de whisky, y hasta quizás dos. El camarero guardó silencio, tomando los billetes, además del vaso, para retirarse y volver al cabo de dos minutos con la botella de whisky esta vez no dijo nada. Sólo dejó el pedido de aquel _"amargado cabrón"_ sobre la mesa, y se retiró.

"Amargado cabrón". Esa era una denotación muy lejana de lo que en realidad era Emmett Cullen. O lo que fue, antes de que se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

Se sentía como un estúpido. Durante el mismísimo día que conoció a esa "hija del demonio", como ahora llamaba a Rosalie Hale, había hecho el papel de estúpido, de pelele. Se había tragado toda la historia que ella le había contado sobre su sufrimiento… _"¡Quizás ni siquiera fue verdad, maldita sea!", _se espetaba con furia, dando duros golpes sobre la mesa. Quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo le estaba viendo la cara de imbécil, con ese cuento de que "No era una mujer fácil", o "Tengo miedo de comprometerme otra vez…"

-¡Maldita mentirosa!- maldijo ahora en voz alta.

Esa no era la actitud que él solía tener frente a las mujeres, ni menos frente a la vida.

Emmett Cullen, el mayor de tres hermanos, nacido y criado en una familia de convicciones e ideales firmes, era un tipo alegre y agradecido. Un poco niño y hasta loco, pero era un buen muchacho. Eso todos los que lo conocían, lo sabían.

Desde niño fue travieso, siempre era quien lograba sacar de sus casillas a su cariñosa y paciente madre. "¡Emmett Cullen, deja de hacer travesuras!, ¡Emmett, no molestes a tus hermanos!, ¡Emmett, no estás en edad para esas diabluras!, ¡Emmett, va siendo hora que pienses en tu futuro, que sientes cabeza!"

Era un tipo alegre, chispeante, agradecido de la vida y dispuesto a aprovechar cada oportunidad que la vida le plantaba por delante, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Siempre era quien le ponía el toque de humor a las cosas, o intentaba no ser tan "grave". "Para todo hay solución en esta vida", decía. Ese mismo carácter revoltoso hacía que tuviese un arrastre muy especial en las mujeres, pero contrario a lo que se cree, él no se dejaba llevar por "pasiones pasajeras". Sólo cuando estuviese seguro de que una chica le gustaba en verdad, iba y la abordaba, comenzando así su trabajo de conquista. Eso no ocurrió muchas veces. Pocas novias se le conocían, dos o quizás tres, pero ninguna de importancia trascendental con la que él quisiera formar la familia ideal, ejemplo a seguir que había tomado de sus padres.

Eso, por supuesto, hasta que conoció a Rosalie Hale.

Sentado en una arrinconada mesa del bar, recordó la noche en que la conoció. Sí, era una especie de autoflagelo, pero no le importaba. Recordó cuando en aquella fiesta, la vio llegar, radiante, como una diosa bajada desde el mismísimo Olimpo, sólo para él. Su presencia era imponente, majestuosa, hasta inverosímil.

Desde aquella noche, intentó variadas formas de acercársele, hasta que una noche, cuando coincidieron en otra fiesta, él, decidido y aleonado por su hermano Edward, fue hasta ella, y demandante, le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando hasta que ella decidiese a mirarlo:

_-¡Bailarás conmigo! llevo demasiado tiempo esperando abrazarte en una pieza de baile, y no pretendo seguir esperándote-_demandó con rudeza, y por la cintura la aferró, apretándola contra su pecho, ante la sorprendida cara de la mujer. Eso lo recordó con mucha claridad. Fue la primera noche que la tuvo de esa manera entre sus brazos. Y quizás la única.

A partir de aquel momento, Emmett fue una especie de amigo y confidente para Rosalie. Cuando ella le contó acerca de su experiencia de vida, él no lo pudo creer. No daba crédito a que una mujer como ella, hubiese sufrido de esa manera. Primero, haber nacido en el seno de una familia millonaria, pero prácticamente sola, sin el cariño de sus padres. Segundo, haber perdido a su marido y a su pequeño hijito en tan abrumantes condiciones, y hace tan poco tiempo:

_-¿Rosalie, cómo es que sobresaliste a todo eso que me cuentas en tan poco tiempo?-_

_-No ha sido fácil Emmett. Cuando pienso en lo que tuve y en lo que perdí, siento ganas de acabar con mi vida, pero quizás haya alguna especia de esperanza para mí, una segunda oportunidad…-_

_-La hay Rosalie, la hay- afirmó con vehemencia Emmett, pensando fehacientemente que él era la segunda oportunidad que Rosalie estaba esperando para rehacer su vida.-_-_Estoy aquí, desde ahora y para siempre, como lo que tú quieres que yo sea Rosalie. Confía en mí…-_

_-Emmett, yo no sé si pueda volver a…-_

_-No digas nada preciosa. No estoy demandando nada, sólo quiero que sepas que me tienes de forma incondicional-_

_-Eres tan tierno Emmett….-_

-¡Eres tan tierno Emmett!... ¡Eres tan malditamente imbécil Emmett, que te tragas todo lo que te digo!- refunfuñaba con odiosidad, mientras recordaba con nitidez esos eterno diálogos que ambos sostenían durante horas, hablando de sus vidas. Emmett estaba dispuesto a esperarle, hasta que ella estuviese segura, pues él tenía completa convicción de que ambos se pertenecían… -¡Sí, claro!-

Al cabo de unas horas, los dueños del local tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza a Emmett. Estaba total y completamente ebrio, fuera de control:

-¡Todas la mujeres son unas putas! ¡TODAS!- gritaba, después que una "dama" intentara acercársele y proponerle una buena noche de sexo. Él la agarró con violencia del brazo, y la empujó, alejándola de él, haciendo que ella cayera al piso. Varios hombres se fueron sobre él para defender a la muchacha. Recibió varios puñetazos, pero no se defendió. Dejó que lo golpearan. El licor no había logrado sacar de su memoria todos los recuerdos de ese "demonio de cabellera rubia". Quizás los fuertes golpes que los hombres le proferían, lograrían borrar esos recuerdos, y los de esa noche, cuando se dio cuenta de la traición de Rosalie.

-¡¿Edward?¡¿Edwaaaaaaard?- gritaba Emmett por el teléfono, cuando recostado en la acera, fuera del bar, le marcó al primer número que encontró en el registro.

_-¿Emmett?¡¿Qué demonios….?-_

-Ed Ed Edwarddd, hermano…- gimoteaba de la rabia, de la pena, y del dolor.

_-¡Maldita sea Emmett, estás ebrio!-_

-Edwaarddd, jugaron con mí con mi corazón hermano… jugaron y luego lo destruyeron…-

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

-De que me muero aquí…-

_-¡Dónde estás Emmett!-_

-En el infierno…-

-¡_¡Emmett, maldita sea, dime dónde demonios estás!-_

-Me botaron de un bar… ¡A mí, Emmett Cullen, prestigioso economista bancario!-

_-¡¿Qué bar Emmett?-_

_-_Hay un letrero que dice "Roice Bar"… ¡Qué se yo!... ¡Y una puta quería llevarme a su cama!¡Pero yo le dije que no salgo con putas…! ¡PORQUE TODAS LAS MUJERES SON UNAS PUTAS!- volvió a gritar lo último, haciendo que en par de chicas que pasaba por allí, pateara sus canillas, mientras le lanzaba palabrotas.

_-Quédate allí donde estás, no te muevas. Voy por ti-_ advirtió Edward, y colgó.

-¡Maldita sea Emmett! ¡Levántate!- decía Edward, mientras trataba de levantar a su hermano de la acera en donde lo encontró, con la ayuda de James.

-¡No quiero!- protestó Emmett, sin querer moverse de donde estaba.

-¡Anda hombre!- dijo James, agarrándolo de un lado, mientras Edward lo sostenía del otro, y en calidad de bulto lo llevaban hasta el coche.

-¡A dónde me llevan! ¡Déjenme solo!... ¡No! Llévenme a casa de esa mala mujer… quiero gritarle en la cara todo lo que se merece…- decía con dificultad, mientras James y Edward lo cargaban hasta el coche.

-¡¿De qué hablas Emmett?- preguntó James.

-Rosalie… maldita mujer, demonio hermoso, destructora de almas…puta desgraciada-

-¡Para ya Emmett!- le dijo Edward, que se instaló en el asiento del piloto, sin saber con claridad a dónde lo llevaría -¿Lo llevamos a su apartamento?- le preguntó a James.

-¡¿Estás loco? Y dejarlo solo allí… es capaz de levantarse y salir tras Rosalie…-

-¡No nombren a ese demonio en mi presencia!- gritó Emmett desde el asiento de atrás.

-¡Cállate Emmett!- gritó ahora Jame hacia atrás. Luego se volvió a Edward. -Edward, será mejor que lo llevemos a tu apartamento, ¿Bella está allí?-

-¡Ella… ella debe de haberla ayudado a burlarse de mí! ¡Edward, aléjate de esa mujer…!- intervino otra vez el hermano ebrio, haciendo enrabiar a Edward

-¡Si no te callas, te rompo la cara, y te dejo peor de lo que estás Emmett!-

-¿Tienes idea de que ocurrió?- le preguntó James a Edward.

-No, pero lo supongo. ¿A caso no oyes como maldice a Rosalie…?-

-¡Que no la nombren!- volvió a gritar Emmett, quien durante todo el camino lamentándose de su vida, desde que conoció al "demonio ese"

A los dos hombres les costó trabajo hacer callar a Emmett, que cada dos minutos, arremetía en contra de Rosalie, y de cualquier mujer. Hablaba cosas incoherentes aun para ellos, pero como supuso Edward, la cosa tenía que ir por allí. Algo debe de haber pasado con Rosalie.

Después que llegasen hasta el apartamento de Edward, Emmett se quedó instantáneamente dormido en el sofá. No hicieron intento de llevarlo hasta una recamara.

-Muy bien Edward, futuro padre, te toca cuidar a tu hermano mayor. Llámame mañana en cuanto sepas a ciencia cierta qué ocurrió-

-Gracias James- dijo Edward, despidiendo a su amigo, que se iba del apartamento. Luego, y durante un rato, se quedó contemplando a su hermano mayor, y sintió algo de pena por él. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, por tanto, algo grave tendría que haber pasado con Rosalie.

Le sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta, y lo cubrió con una manta, dejándolo allí dormido. "Descansa hermano".

Emmett no podía del dolor de cabeza. En realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si mil caballos le hubiesen pasado por encima.

-Qué… qué pasó…-

-¿Qué pasó? Es una muy buena pregunta Emmett. ¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasó ayer?-

-¡Shhhhh!¡No grites!-

-Emmett, me puedes explicar qué ocurrió con Rosalie, que te dejó tan mal…-

-Soy un maldito estúpido Edward. Un pelele con letras grandes. Esa mujer estuvo jugando conmigo. Ella sabía de mis sentimientos hacia ella, sabía que estaba dispuesto a darle el tiempo que necesitara… pero en verdad, ella estaba jugando una especie de doble juego. Mientras que conmigo se hacía la víctima, con otro se revolcaba en la cama…-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-

-¡Yo los vi! ¡Los vi salir de la empresa. Los vi irse juntos a un bar, coquetear allí, después los vi salir abrazados y llegar al apartamento de esa mujer. No me imaginé nada de eso-

-Quizás estés sacando conclusiones apresuradas-

-No soy estúpido Edward… o no lo soy más-

-Insisto, quizás estés sacando conclusiones apresuradas…-

-¡¿Sabes qué haré? Iré a encararla, a decirle que descubrí su jueguito. Eso haré- dijo, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le partía la cabeza. Debía ponerle punto final a ese asunto de una vez.

-¡Detente! ¡Mírate cómo estás!- Edward trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero lo conocía. Su hermano mayor era terco como una mula.

-¡No me importa!- dijo, calzándose los zapatos, y su chaqueta -Te aseguro que me siento peor, mil veces peor de lo que en verdad me veo-

-Emmett…-

-Gracias por lo de anoche Edward- dijo Emmett, sin dejar que su hermano contraatacara. Recordó, mientras bajaba, que su carro debería haber quedado en algún lugar. Luego se lo preguntaría a su hermano. Ahora debía terminar con este calvario, cerrarlo, ponerle fin, y olvidarla.

-¡Déjeme pasar! ¡Le digo que me deje pasar!- decía Emmett en la portería de la industria que dirigía su chica… ¡en la industria que dirigía ese demonio!, forcejeando con el guardia para entrar.

-¡Usted está ebrio señor!- decía el hombre vestido de azul, intentando detener a Emmett, que lo pasaba en altura, y era bastante más corpulento que él.

-¡¿No me diga! ¡Déjeme pasar… ¿Sabe quién soy yo?... pues, pues, pregúntele a Isabella Swan, ¿sabe quién es Isabella Swan? ¡Le exijo que la llame y le diga que estoy aquí!- imperante demandaba, mientras con el dedo índice golpeaba el pecho del guardia, quien estaba a punto de tocar la alarma para pedir refuerzos.

-Señor, por favor...-

-¡Se lo exijo!- dijo Emmett, cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante. La altura y la contextura de Emmett, en aquel momento, era intimidante hasta para aquel guardia de seguridad que estaba capacitado para enfrentarse a "peligros" de verdad.

Veinte minutos se demoraron en contactarse con gerencia, y pedirle a la asistente de la señorita Swan, que "por favorcito" respondiera solo al hecho de que si conocía o no a Emmett Cullen.

_-¡Por supuesto que lo conoce! Es el hermano de su novio, ¿pero qué hace aquí?- _confirmó Jane la información, y preguntó desconcertada

-Insiste en entrar, señorita-

-¡Isabella!- gritaba Emmett cuando intuyó que el guardia podía estar hablando con ella

_-¿Está ebrio?- _preguntó la asistente, después de oír los gritos de Emmett

-Es probable…- advirtió el guardia un poco más bajo para que Emmett no le escuchara.

-¡¿Emmett?-

-¡Isabella, dile que me conoces!-

-No estaría aquí de lo contrario. Pero mírate cómo estás, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?¡¿Qué te parece si se lo preguntamos a tu amiguita…?-

-¿Rosalie?-

-¡Usted suélteme! Voy a entrar a terminar con un asunto con la dueña de este lugar- le decía al guardia, que lo sostenía aun desde el brazo.

-¡Suéltelo! Él viene conmigo- ordenó Isabella

-¡Ja! ¡Se lo dije!-

-¡Anda Emmett, necesitas un café!-

-Isabella, no quiero café. Tengo que hablar con ella, y tú me acompañarás-

-Emmett, ella está en una reunión importante…-

-¡No me importa! Quiero que ella sepa que ya no me puede seguir engañando, que la descubrí en su treta…-

-No te entiendo Emmett-

-Ya lo verás, ahora llévame hasta donde se encuentra ella-

-¡Por un demonio Emmett! Si no fueras hermano de Edward, te hubiese echado a patadas, y me hubiese evitado el escándalo que sé se armará aquí-

-Gracias por la confianza, futura madre de mi futuro sobrino- dijo él, seriamente. Y es que hace apenas dos días se había enterado de que sería tío, y eso hizo que su imaginación despegara, soñando con un lindo hijo entre él y… _"¡No Emmett, basta con eso!"_

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la sala de reunión, en donde Rosalie se había reunido con su asistente personal para delinear los puntos a tratar…

-¡Tú, mujer del demonio!- dijo Emmett, entrando intempestivamente, recriminándole enseguida, sin poder evitar las lágrimas, muy poco masculinas a su parecer, comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Emmett, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rosalie absolutamente desconcertada primero al ver la presencia de Emmett ahí, segundo por su semblante desaliñado y su rostro golpeado, y tercero, por la forma en que la encaraba.

-Vengo a decirte que me repugnan las mujeres como tú, que descubrí tu jueguito, anoche cuando te vi con tu amante. Sí, lo sé, dije que sería tu amigo, ¡Pero demonios, tú sabías lo que yo siento… sentía por ti! Y aun así me usaste… ¡Si tenías a otro, sólo debiste decírmelo, y no jugar con mis sentimientos!- increpaba furibundo, mientras Isabella y la asistente observaban en silencio la escena. Rosalie lo miraba confundida, no sabía qué estaba pasando

-No entiendo…-

-¿No entiendes? Pues te lo explico: anoche, venía decidido a dar un paso contigo. A decirte con todas sus letras que eres… que eras la mujer de mi vida, y que te amo… te amaba con locura. Pero te vi salir muy bien acompañada de tu conquista… saliendo de aquí, llegando a un bar… ¡y luego metiéndose a tú departamento quizás a hacer qué lujuriosas posturas sexuales contigo!- le espetó.

-¿Jacob?- dijo ella, recordando su salida de anoche. Isabella abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Jacob Black, Rosalie?... Oh, por Dios… tengo ganas de vomitar- dijo Bella, cerrando su boca con su mano y saliendo de ese lugar a toda carrera.

-¡Cómo se llame, ya no me importa! Déjame decirte, demonio, que rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos. Creí en todo lo que me decías. Creí que necesitabas tiempo, y todo lo que hice fue esperarte, respetarte, no presionarte…-

-Emmett, detente…-

-Esas miradas, las palabras entre líneas, no significaron nada- dijo en un susurro

-No sabes lo que dices…-

-¡No soy estúpido por un demonio!-

-¡Pues sí lo eres!-

-¡Niégame lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Niégame que los vi coquetear en ese bar! ¡Niégame que no te fuiste con él hasta tu apartamento, y que no pasó nada! ¡Niégamelo, y te creeré maldita sea, y me arrastraré suplicando me perdones Rosalie…!- "_Anda nena, desmiéntelo, dime que no pasó nada de lo que imagino…"_ Pero Rosalie se quedó en silencio. No dijo nada.

-Lo sabía… y tienes razón, quizás sea un estúpido, quizás fui un estúpido, pero ese Emmett quedó atrás. Seguiré mi vida, y espero que tú sigas tu vida licenciosa que llevas hasta este momento… ¡una puta bajo el vestido de monja!-

-¡Emmett, no te permito…-

-¡Tú ya no tienes porqué permitirme o no nada! ¡No tienes derecho alguno, así que guárdate tus palabras-

-Escúchame ahora una cosa, Emmett Cullen: te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decirme- dijo, por primera vez, temblándole la voz, y dejando que lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, haciendo que el corazón de Emmett se comprimiera por un segundo. Ese solo hecho, lo hizo sentirse arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho, de lo que había hecho _"¿Y si me precipité?", _pensó él, mientras oía a Rosalie, intentando permanecer estoico en su postura _-_Te arrepentirás de cada palabra que estás diciendo, de cada maldito pensamiento que me hizo culpable, de cada conjetura sacada por tu estrecha cabecita… y yo me arrepentiré de haberte abierto mi corazón, y de haberte entregado parte de él sin darme cuenta Emmett. Ahora con tu permiso, que esta "puta" tiene trabajo que hacer. Hasta nunca Emmett Cullen- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, y saliendo de forma estoica de esa oficina, dejando a Emmett de una pieza, sin poder reaccionar.

Por un segundo, tuvo la intención de salir tras la rubia mujer, y pedirle explicaciones, y rogarle perdón… pero no. Él la había visto, no necesitaba más explicaciones. Además, no le dijo nada, no desmintió nada. De seguro, ella había dicho todo ese discurso para excusarse, por supuesto, cualquier mujer lo hubiese hecho.

-Ahora, que haga lo que quiera con su vida- se dijo a sí mismo, luego dio la vuelta, y vio que una mujer, la asistente de Rosalie, seguía aun parada en una esquina de la oficina, mirándolo con grandes ojos asustadizos. Él la miró con rabia, y le gritó, antes de salir:- ¡Y usted, qué mira!- enseguida salió, azotando la puerta de la sala de juntas, ante la aun estupefacta mirada de aquella mujer.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Hola señoritas de Fanfiction! Antes que todo, agradecerles sus alertas de favoritos, y sus comentarios. Les dejo la segunda parte del Outtake, esta vez veremos qué pasó por la cabecita de Rosalie... allá ustedes como la juzgeis... ni modo.

Espero como siempre sus comentarios! Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Abrazos gigantes!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outtake 2, segunda parte: Rosalie Hale, y su peligroso juego de doble filo.<em>**

Hace tiempo que un hombre no la hacía llorar. La última vez que lloró, fue para navidad, al recordar a su pequeño hijo y a su esposo, ambos muertos por despiadadas jugadas del destino. Y ahora, este maldito… que no tenía ni un maldito derecho a hablarle así.

En el fondo de su corazón, ella sabía que se merecía las palabras, el odio y el desprecio de Emmett. Y le dolía.

Las cosas de la noche anterior, habían dado un vuelco terrible, inesperado para ella. No sabe bien qué ocurrió.

Cuando Jacob la invitó a salir, crujió en su cabeza la "brillante idea" de acercase a él, y averiguar por sus propios medios las verdaderas intenciones de ese tipo. Después de todo, si ese quería tomar posesión de la empresa, eso le incumbía a ella también, pues también era su empresa, como le había dicho a Isabella. Además, le debía fidelidad a ella. Después de todo, eran una especie de "aliadas", incluso hasta "amigas". Pero después que Isabella supiera…

-¡Oh, Dios…!- decía Rosalie, tomando un fuerte trago de licor, viéndose arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Y Rosalie Hale no era de las mujeres que se arrepentía de sus acciones y decisiones.

Mujer de carácter fuerte, seguro, avasallador, incluso dominante, "hecha para los negocios" como decía su padre. Él mismo quizás fue quien moldeó su carácter.

Ernest Hale, recibió un día en su mansión a Irene, con quien tuvo un pasajero affaire. Esta mujer, traía consigo un bultito en los brazos. Un bebé. En el rostro de aquella mujer, no hubo ningún atisbo de ternura, ni menos de remordimiento o pena cuando apartó al bebé de su pecho, y lo estiró hacia Ernest:

_-Este bebé es tuyo, hazte cargo, yo no lo quiero. Es niña, su nombre es Rosalie- le dijo, colocándola en sus brazos. El hombre por un momento perdió el conocimiento de dónde estaba, con quien y hasta quien era. Una hija suya había llegado de improviso, una hija…_

_-Pero… pero…-_

_-¡Pero nada! Tienes dinero para despilfarrar. Yo en cambio soy una simple camarera que a veces no tiene que comer. Por eso no estoy dispuesta a cargar con un bebé. Es tuyo, tú responsabilidad. Espero que no tengas dudas de eso, puedes hacerle los exámenes que quieras, y si no te convence, pues la dejas en un orfanato, y ya-_ dijo, y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Desde ese día, Ernest Hale, tuvo que hacerse cargo de la pequeña Rosalie, de quien no dudó un instante de su paternidad. Era tan hermosa como su difunta madre, y sus ojos eran los suyos, de eso no había duda. Desde ese día, supo que esa pequeña sería su única compañía, y su eventual heredera. La criaría para eso. Y así lo hizo. Hizo de Rosalie una mujer segura de sí misma, que no flaqueaba ante nada ni ante nadie, racional y muy poco sentimental. Una mujer fuerte.

Ella, nunca recibió cariño por parte de su padre. Ella no recuerda si alguna vez la trató con cariño, o si la llamó hija. Ni Rose, ni Rosy como insistían en decirle sus tías e institutrices.

Pero cuando Rosalie se enamoró a primera vista del empresario Marc Stevenson, los muros construidos en torno a ella, cayeron. Su corazón comenzó, por primera vez a latir con fuerza, como nunca antes, ni siquiera en la adolescencia. Para ambos fue un amor fulminante. Se miraron por primera vez aquella primera noche, sin evitarlo.

Después de unas pocas semanas, decidieron formalizar, ante el "escándalo" que aquello suponía para Ernest, quien le advirtió a su hija:- _No quiero tenerte de regreso en casa. Si decides casarte, y al cabo de meses descubres que tu boda ha sido precipitada, tendrás que asumirlo y encargarte de ello. Eso te hará responsable de tus actos, Rosalie"-_ ella asumió el desafío y al cabo de dos meses se casó con Marc.

Dos hermosos años de matrimonio alcanzó a tener, y la ilusión de un hijo en camino. Hasta que un día, mafiosos que llevaban persiguiendo a la familia de su Marc por décadas, le mataron a sangre fría sin contemplaciones. Fue un golpe letal para ella, que la dejó tambaleando entre la delgada línea de la cordura y la locura. Sentía que lo había perdido todo… pero aún le quedaba a su pequeño John que crecía dentro de ella. Su único y tangible lazo de unión con su Marc. Pero ese lazo también lo rompieron. Una noche de invierno, un carro no respetó el signo "Pare", y la atropelló, dejándola tirada de noche y bajo la lluvia, sangrando y con muy pocas probabilidades de vivir. Hasta que un ángel, llamado Charly Swan la rescató, llevándola al primer hospital que encontró y acompañándola, dándole el cariño y el confort que ni aún en ese momento, su padre fue capaz de darle.

Hechos como esos, hicieron de Rosalie una mujer de carácter fuerte y frio.

Pero un vez más, un hombre grande y fuerte como un oso grizzly, pero tierno como un osito panda, hizo que su corazón volviese a latir, pero esta vez, no sería como la anterior. Estaba aún el recuerdo fresco de su marido, de su hijito… le costaría confiar en poder siquiera formar una clase de relación sentimental, por mucho que lo deseara. No quería traicionar la memoria de su difunto amado. Ese hombre fue Emmett Cullen, que desde que le conoció, intentó hacerse el "lindo" con ella, pero ella conscientemente lo ignoraba o de plano lo trataba mal.

_-¡Bailarás conmigo! llevo demasiado tiempo esperando abrazarte en una pieza de baile, y no pretendo seguir esperándote-_dijo él con demanda y determinación haciendo que ella se derritiera por dentro. Esa fue la primera vez que bailó con Emmett. Baile y brazos que disfrutó como hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba.

Miradas, coqueteos, palabras lindas, promesas de "no te presionaré" y "aquí estaré siempre" fue lo que a ella la fueron enamorando de él. Pero no quería precipitarse, por más deseos que tuviera de lanzarse a los labios hermosos de ese hombre y entregársele por completo… No eso sería imprudente_._

Hasta que por otro lado llegó Jacob Black, este hombre tremendamente sensual y atractivo, que la sedujo deliberadamente desde el primer momento.

-¡Maldita sea, me gusta Jacob Black!- se dijo un día, encerrada en el baño, después de haber hablado con Jane, y que ella le contara y le aclarara toda aquella historia con él e Isabella.

Aquella noche, ella como siempre, tendría el control de la situación. Además, era un trago, ¿qué cosa tan mala podía pasar?

-Bueno Rosalie, brindo por mi puesto de trabajo y brindo por la empresa Swan Motors que tendrá el honor de tenerme en sus filas…- dijo Jacob, cuando estuvieron en el bar, alzando su copa y observando a Rosalie insistentemente.

-¡Vaya! Eso no es muy humilde de su parte, señor Black- interrumpió ella con algo de diversión, cuando oyó las palabras de Jacob.

-No dije que la humildad fuera una de mis características. Sé lo que valgo Rosalie, sé para los desafíos que estoy hecho. Pero no me desvíes de mi brindis, que faltaba el motivo más importante de este: Tú-

-¿Yo?- lo miró sorprendida, alzando sus cejas.

-Por supuesto. Tengo la leve sensación Rosalie que nos llevaremos bien, muy pero muy bien…-

-Recuerda que soy tu jefa…-

-Y yo podría llegar a ser tu esclavo-

-Ok esclavo, brindemos entonces- dijo Rosalie, pensando en las palabras de Bella, en las que claramente dejaba establecido que el tiempo de ese hombre en la empresa era de seis meses. _"Si Jacob supiera, no estaría brindando"._Durante un buen rato, en los que bebieron más de una o dos copas, hablaron de cosas triviales, aunque Rosalie lo que estaba haciendo, según ella, era desclasificar información. Jacob por su parte, estaba poniendo en marcha parte de su plan, el que ya había cambiado de su original. Ya no necesitaría a Isabella. Ella estaba flanqueada por ese tipo desconocido que la defendió con tanto arraigo la otra noche. Pero ahora estaba Rosalie, con quien sentía, tendría una muy buena relación.

-¿Tienes novia?-

-Mmm… te interesas por mi estado civil. Para tu satisfacción, soy soltero y sin ningún tipo de compromiso- dijo, olvidando a Leah. Enseguida agregó -Pero supongo que tú debes tener a alguien que… caliente tu cama- concluyó, esperando su respuesta. Rosalie pensó de inmediato en Emmett. Bien, no era quien calentaba su cama… aún, pero él entregaba calor a su vida, a su corazón, pero era una relación de amistad o una relación en proceso de conquista, pero a la que no se le podía llamar relación sentimental. Aunque sí se sentía comprometida con él.

-No, soy viu…- iba a decir viuda, pero rectificó al instante -soltera-

-¡Genial! ¡Salud por la soltería entonces! ¡Viva la libertad!- dijo Jacob, muy animado, volviendo a alzar su copa, y haciéndola chocar con la de Rosalie.

Encerrada en su oficina, después de aquel encuentro con Emmett, Rosalie seguía recordando lo de la pasada noche: la música sugestiva del lugar, el delicioso sabor del licor deslizándose por su garganta, la sugerente mirada de Jacob Black sobre ella, además de las caricias en la palma de su mano, que después, sin darse cuenta como, llegaron hasta su muslo hicieron que una cosa llevara a la otra.

-¿Sabes? Creo que hay mucha gente aquí… quizás pudiésemos ir a algún lugar más… privado- decía, sin quitar su mano de la pierna de Rosalie.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Rosalie no sabía que le sucedía. Se estaba dejando llevar por el tono lascivo de Jacob, y por las caricias que propinaba en su pierna sugerentemente.

-Tu departamento…-

-Y por qué tendría yo que aceptar eso…-

-Rosalie, ¿tiene que haber un por qué?-

-Sí, para mí…-

-Somos adultos Rosalie- dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, y susurrándole en el oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera -No tenemos que actuar como adolecentes, esconder nuestros deseos…-

-¿De qué hablas…?-

-Apostaría lo que tengo y lo que no, que si cuelo en este instante mis dedos por debajo de tus bragas, y los deslizo por tu centro, me encontraría con un coñito húmedo, palpitante y deseoso de que lo mimen un poco esta noche, ¿o no Rosalie?-

-Tú no puedes…-

-¿O no, Rosalie? Una noche… Tú y yo, nuestros deseos… -

-Y porque no soy una adolecente, tomo mis propias decisiones Jacob, sin presiones de ningún tipo…- estaba comenzando a decir con seguridad, quitando su pierna del agarre de Jacob, pero él fue más rápido:

-¡Perfecto! Vámonos entonces- dijo, levantando la mano y llamando al camarero para pedir la cuenta. A Rosalie Hale, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. ¿Pero por qué no lo detenía? ¿Por qué maldita razón no se levantaba y se iba a su departamento sola?

Sin darse cuenta, sintió cuando Jacob la tomó del brazo y la sacó a toda velocidad de allí. Ella sacó las llaves de su coche, y él, velozmente las arrancó de su mano.

-Nena, yo conduzco-

-Pero…-

-Ah ah ah, nada de peros- le dijo, tomándola estrechamente por la cintura, guiándola hacia el carro. _"Ok Rosalie, es suficiente, ¡Detenlo!"_ Oyó gritar a su conciencia, y ella tenía toda la intención de obedecerle, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Ni siquiera había bebido tanto como para dejarse arrastrar así.

No supo cómo, Jacob Black condujo exactamente hasta el edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento. ¿Cómo lo sabía?_¡Estúpida, quizás él ya conozca toda tu vida, esto no te tiene que sorprender!_

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo, cuando entró en el aparcamiento, y se estacionó en su puesto de siempre, dispuesto a salir y subir con ella. Aún dentro del coche, él la miró, le sonrió, tomó su rostro entre sus grandes y fuertes manos y estampó sus lascivos e insolentes labios sobre los de ella, haciéndola desvanecer. No recordaba que algún hombre en su vida la hubiese besado así. La lengua de Black invadió la boca de Rosalie sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones y ella en un acto reflejo, llevó sus manos hasta la cabellera oscura de él, jalándole con desesperación. Probablemente, en ese momento, si Jack metía su mano entre sus bragas, como amenazó hace un rato hubiese tenido razón.

-Anda Rosalie, no demoremos más- le dijo, sonriendo, mientras la apartaba de él, y salía del coche. Otra vez, no hubo tiempo de reacción, cuando sintió la puerta de su lado abrirse y viendo la mano de Jacob que se extendía hacia ella, invitándola a salir.

Durante el transcurso desde el estacionamiento hasta su departamento, Jacob no la soltó de la cintura, ciñéndola con fuerza. Su boca paseaba por su cuello, llevaba sus dientes hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, jalándolo y haciendo estremecer a Rosalie, quien en ese momento, no pensaba.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del apartamento, (Rosalie no recuerda cómo fue que sacó las llaves, y abrió la puerta), Jacob no desperdició mucho tiempo.

Apresó a Rosalie entre su cuerpo, visiblemente excitado, y la muralla, invadiendo su boca de forma demencial, mientras sus manos recorrían el contorno del cuerpo de ella. Gemían ambos en la boca del otro, dejando que la pasión y la lujuria se apoderada de ellos.

Rosalie Hale en ese momento, olvidó su plan. Olvidó su pasado. Olvidó su trato con Isabella. Olvidó incluso a Emmett. Rosalie Hale en ese momento decidió dejarse llevar por la pasión que ese hombre le estaba propinando. Y disfrutar.

Ella se apartó con violencia, jadeando. Lo agarró con violencia de su camisa y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia su cuarto. Fieramente, lo arrojó contra la cama, haciendo que Jacob riera. Ella se mantuvo seria y excitada durante cada instante. Mientras Jacob la observaba tendido en la cama, ella comenzaba a desnudarse frente a él, lenta y provocativamente. Sacó una a una sus piezas de ropa, ante la libidinosa y sátira mirada de Jacob. Cuando sólo estuvo en ropa interior, se subió a la cama, y a horcajadas sobre él, decidiendo tomar ella el control de la situación.

Se besaron como amantes primitivos, mientras ella le ayudaba a despojarse de su ropa. Se mordían, jalaban de sus cabellos, se acariciaban de forma sátira, jadeantes y sedientos de lujuria. Jadeos, palabras sucias, besos irracionales y nada castos dominaron el ambiente, sometiéndose el uno al otro ante sus deseos.

Rosalie se sintió dominada por la lujuria que emanaba de ese hombre. Su piel estuvo a la merced de la boca de Jacob, que la recorrió por completo: mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando. Se sometió al cuerpo sudoroso de Jacob Black que embestía dentro de ella con fiereza y sin piedad, una y otra vez, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se arqueara y estallara de placer, no una, sino muchas veces durante la noche.

Jadeantes, ambos amantes se recostaron sobre sus espaldas sobre la confortable cama, testigo de semejante orgía sexual. Porque para ambos, no fue más que eso. Una orgia sexual. Pura lujuria.

Poco a poco, Rosalie comenzó a pisar tierra. De vuelta a la realidad. Y no le gustó la sensación que la invadió. Quiso jalarse los cabellos, golpearse o infringirse algún tipo de castigo. Quiso soltar puñetazos de rabia sobre el colchón, llorar de impotencia por haberse dejado llevar así. Quiso estar sola en ese momento. Quiso no sentir el peso de la traición sobre ella. Quiso no haber recordado la dulce mirada de Emmett. Quiso golpearse la cabeza y sufrir de amnesia para no recordar.

-Lárgate de mi casa Jacob-

-Pensé que querías que desayunáramos juntos linda…- contestó con ironía.

-Vete- dijo ella secamente.

-Ok- dijo él, levantándose ágilmente de la cama para ir recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el suelo -Supongo que nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, señorita Hale- le dijo, y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue. No es que ella esperase que él se despidiera con un beso, hablándole con cariño sobre lo "hermoso" de aquella noche o prometiéndole algo. Seguro él estaba acostumbrado a noches como esas, con mujeres diferentes. Con mujeres fáciles… catalogación de la que Rosalie nunca se sintió parte. Hasta ahora. Eso mismo la hizo desbordar en llanto, cuando sintió la puerta de la sala cerrarse, indicando que por fin estaba sola.

Lloró con amargo y vergonzoso arrepentimiento. Lloró, mientras pedía una y otra vez perdón.

-¡Rosalie Hale!- dijo Isabella, entrando violentamente a la oficina de Rosalie, sacándola así de sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la noche anterior -Explícame qué es lo que dijo Emmett-

-No sabía que te debía explicaciones de mi vida privada-

-¡No me vengas con eso, maldita sea!- gritó con rabia, llevándose instintivamente las manos a su vientre.

-Oye, cálmate. Esas cosas no le hacen bien al bebé-

-Habla Rosalie. Habla y dime que las conclusiones que sacó Emmett son pura imaginación suya. Dime que te vio con otro tipo, que no era Jacob- dijo Bella con la mandíbula tensa, no tomando en cuenta las preocupaciones de Rosalie.

-Isabella, te lo suplico. Enfrentarme a Emmett ya fue suficientemente duro como para…-

-¡Habla de una maldita vez Rosalie! ¡No seas cobarde!- gritó Isabella.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí, me acosté con Jacob!- le respondió la aludida con fuerza.

-Dios…- dijo Isabella, buscando la silla más próxima para poder sentarse. Se sentía mareada, y otra vez con nauseas, producto del asco que todo eso le causaba -Dios Rosalie, por qué…-

-No sé bien lo que pasó. Quizás tú me entiendas mejor que nadie… ese tipo tiene una manera de envolverte que…- comenzó a explicarse, pero Isabella la interrumpió

-¿Recuerdas que te pedí que sacaras a Black de aquí? ¿Recuerdas que te advertí, sólo hace un par de días, que ese maldito está aquí no por opciones de encontrar un buen trabajo, sino para joderme la vida a como dé lugar? Para mí no es una sorpresa que él te sedujera. Me esperaba que fueses más inteligente y eligieses a otra persona, pero él es un maldito perro, qué más se puede esperar. Una aliada que lo ayudase… por supuesto, a él no le costó nada encontrar una-

-Isabella, no seas…- iba a hablar, pero otra vez, Isabella le interrumpió, adivinando lo que iba a decir.

-¿Melodramática? ¿Melodramática Rosalie? Esto no se trata de melodrama. Esto se trata de que yo sí conozco a los tipos como Black, sé lo que busca y sé que lo va a conseguir al precio que sea-

-No soy su aliada. Las cosas anoche se salieron de control, pero eso no significa que vaya a traicionarte, ¿Por qué no te sentirás traicionada porque me acosté con él, no? Tú estás con Edward ahora…-

-¡No se trata de eso, maldita sea! Él poco a poco comenzará a envolverte, y tú, tal como supongo que pasaron las cosas anoche, sin querer le darás lo que quiere, ¿o no fue así como pasaron las cosas, Rosalie?-

-No soy estúpida. Sé lo que busca Jacob. Anoche quizás se me pasaron las copas, eso es todo…-

-¿No pensaste en Emmett?-

-No te metas en ese territorio Isabella. Confórmate con saber que todo sigue como lo planeamos, que soy responsable si algo pasa, pero sobre mi vida privada no tienes derecho…-

-Tengo derecho, el derecho que me da querer a Emmett como lo quiero. Tengo el derecho que me da saber que Edward está en este preciso momento, buscándolo y rogando al cielo que no haga ninguna locura. Tengo derecho Rosalie- le dijo Isabella casi en un susurro, ante la asustada mirada de Rosalie, que jamás pensó que Emmett se fuera a enterar así de lo que había ocurrido.

-No pensé que las cosas se iban a salir de control, así, de este modo, sobre todo con Emmett…-

-No, no pensaste Rosalie, y eso es serio, sabiendo lo racional que eres-

-Olvidaré lo que pasó. No dejaré que Jacob me chantajee con esto…-

-Qué poco lo conoces. Jacob se encargará de recordarte a cada momento, Rosalie. Se encargará de hacerte caer de nuevo, hasta tenerte como un títere-

-¿Fuiste su títere alguna vez, Isabella?-

-Pisé el suelo por el que Jacob caminaba, Rosalie. Deseaba tener el control total de su vida, así como él tenía el control de la mía. O eso fue lo que supuso. Quizás por eso, entre otras cosas, me odie tanto-

-Si no te hubiese abandonado, él sería el dueño de todo esto-

-Es probable…-

-No dejaré que tome el control, Isabella. Sé cómo actuar de ahora en adelante-

-Te di mi voto de confianza Rosalie… no quiero quitártelo. Pero estaré sobre ti y sobre él vigilándolos como águila. No dejaré pasar ningún detalle. A cualquier atisbo de que me estas traicionando, destruyo la sociedad y te armo un escándalo que te pesará-

-Eso sonó como amenaza-

-Tómalo como quieras. No me decepciones Rosalie. No sigas perdiendo, que ya bastante tuviste con haber perdido a Emmett, por culpa de no saber controlar tus hormonas y dejarte arrastrar por una noche de sexo con ese perro.- concluyó, saliendo en silencio de la gran oficina y dejando a solas a Rosalie, quien repetía en su cabeza parte de lo que Isabella le acababa de decir: "…ya bastante tuviste con haber perdido a Emmett".

-No, no lo puedo perder. No así. No sin haber intentado nada aún- se dijo, volviendo a sentir una vez más, las lágrimas de pena, correr por sus mejillas.

Rosalie Hale había sacado su espada de doble filo para atacar a Jacob, sin tener la precaución de que esa arma blanca cortaba tanto para un lado como para el otro. Sacó su espada, sin prepararse, propinando una puñalada que a su adversario no dañó, solo dolor a ella propinó.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Hola niñas: agradesco como siempre sus alertas de favoritos y comentarios. Les dejo este capi rapidito que me tengo que ir a terminar un informe. Disfrútenlo y me comentan que tal les pareció, ¿Si?

Agradecimientos especiales a mi super mega Beta ojos de águila "Paly" que me ha ayudado no saben cuanto.

Besos y nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pruabas de Fuego<em>**

Esme y Carlisle Cullen regresaron a Londres, después de pasar diez días en Oxford, arreglando algunas cosas, pues habían decidido pasar una larga temporada en Londres cerca de sus hijos. Intuían que les necesitaban. Y claro que los necesitaban.

Aquel día, Alice se encargó de concretar un almuerzo "en familia", como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Había muchos temas que conversar. Por un lado, la sorpresa que iba a suponer para sus padres la idea de ser abuelos. Por otro lado, Emmett los necesitaba. Desde el día del "altercado" con Rosalie, él ya no era el mismo. El divertido y tierno Emmett se convirtió en el escéptico y malhumorado Emmett, el que sólo tenía tiempo para su trabajo. No amigos, menos mujeres. Y ni hablarle de lo que había pasado:

-Escúchenme bien los dos: No quiero que me hablen de lo que pasó. No quiero comentarios, ni consejitos ni nada de eso, menos que mis padres lo sepan, ¿me oyen?- le advirtió entre gruñidos a sus hermanos, los que no tuvieron más que acatar, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se imponía con voz fuerte y contundente frente a sus hermanos.

-¡Mis niños!- dijo Esme, acercándose a la puerta cuando el timbre de esta sonó. Y tal como lo presintió, sus tres "niños" llegaban a la casa que ahora acogería al matrimonio. Cada uno abrazó a su madre con mucha ternura. De los tres, el último fue Edward, que no había arreglado las cosas con ella. Aun así, se acercó y la estrechó en sus brazos sin decir nada. Esme sintió deseos de llorar pero no dijo nada tampoco.

-Emmett, hijo, ¿Está todo bien? Estás más delgado, ¿no?- dijo Carlisle a su hijo mayor después de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Quizás padre. Inicio de año, ya sabes la locura de los bancos en esta época, además tengo a portas un viaje a Sudamérica que me tiene trabajando todo el día - contestó de forma seria.

-¿Viaje a Sudamérica?- preguntó el padre extrañado por la manera tan grave en su forma de hablar. A Emmett le encantaba viajar, no era normal que llevado cinco minutos en ese lugar, no hubiese soltado ninguna clase de broma.

-Sí, se abre una filial del banco en tres países de allá y me tocará guiarlos y dirigirlos por unos meses…-

-¿Meses? Nunca has estado fuera tanto tiempo-

-Creo que es el momento para ello- respondió de forma críptica. Carlisle supo que allí debería haber una charla privada de padre a hijo.

Hablaron de cosas triviales. Edward sólo había tocado el tema de su trabajo y de la próxima presentación que tendría con los muchachos de la universidad en la sinfónica, para lo cual estaba trabajando mucho. Pero no había encontrado el momento indicado para contarle a sus padres, la noticia sobre su paternidad. Alice, insistentemente lo miraba, alzándole las cejas y abriéndole los ojos para darle señales de que "hablara de una vez".

-¿Y qué hay de ti, pequeña? ¿Cómo van las cosas con la moda y el diseño y todo eso?-

-¡Perfecto! Las clases son de todo mi gusto, incluso tengo algunos trabajo ya. Por ejemplo, tengo que re decorar un apartamento y una pieza para un bebé- dijo, observando a su hermano Edward sugerentemente, el que carraspeaba mirando de regreso con horror a su hermana.

-¡Qué hermoso!- dijo Esme, con un tono lleno de ternura. Ella era diseñadora y sabía lo que acarreaba ese tipo de trabajo.

-¡¿No te parece?-

-¡Oh, yo ya no veo la hora de ser abuela!- admitió Esme, dando pie para el siguiente comentario que daría Emmett.

-Pues no tendrás que esperar tanto…- soltó Emmett, quien se había mantenido silencioso durante todo el almuerzo. Alice y Edward giraron hacia él automáticamente observándolo con sorpresa, mientras él seguía comiendo su budín de verduras, como si nada.

-¿Emmett? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que tú…?-

-No, yo no. Sólo sé que seré tío dentro de poco, ¿no?- dijo, alzando la mirada y observando a sus hermanos alternadamente, uno a la vez.

-¿De qué está hablando Emmett? ¿Alice, tú…?-

-Yo…- iba a negarlo, pero Edward se adelantó a aclarar todo.

-No se trata de Alice- dijo Edward –Bella tiene seis semanas de embarazo. Voy a ser papá- miró a su padre diciendo aquello con ceremonia, y luego miró a su madre, quien tragó ruidosamente.

En la mesa de la familia Cullen, reinó un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos. Por un lado, Carlisle repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de su hijo: "Voy a ser papa´…". Por ende, él sería abuelo. _¡Por fin! _

Y Esme, ella luchaba con una dualidad de sentimientos en su interior. Al igual que su marido, por un lado quería saltar de la alegría, un nietecito, su primer nietecito entre sus brazos… Pero por otro lado, sentía una especie de enojo invadiéndola, pues supuso que aquello del embarazo no sería más que parte del plan de Isabella Swan para terminar de amarrar a su hijo a ella._ ¡Y quizás ni siquiera sea de Edward…! _Lamentablemente, Esme se inclinó por la segunda opción.

_-_Claro… ya se me hacía raro que esa mujer no saliera con eso para…- dijo ella de forma displicente, como si en verdad no le importara lo que Edward acababa de decir.

-¡Madre!- gritó Edward furioso, lanzando la servilleta que llevaba sobre su regazo sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie -¡No puedo creerlo! Te digo que voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que ahora está conmigo, a la cual amo, ¿Y tú me sales con esto? Por Dios madre, ¿Cómo has cambiado tanto?- agregó, para luego salir de allí. Llevaba la esperanza de que aquella noticia pudiese cambiar la manera de pensar de su madre y que por fin su felicidad pudiese ser completa. Pero no. ¿Qué diablos le había metido Tanya en la cabeza? Pensaba con una mezcla de furia, pena y dolor, mientras se metía al elevador para llegar a su coche e ir rumbo al encuentro de su mujer. Su único consuelo ahora.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, y sin decir más, fue detrás de su hijo. Quería decirle que él sí estaba feliz con la noticia, y que estaría con él y con su ahora mujer, apoyándolos en todo. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su esposa, y se lo hizo saber muchas veces. No sabía a ciencia cierta que la hacía reaccionar así, pero confiaba en que recapacitaría frente a su modo de actuar tarde o temprano. Ya habían tocado el tema muchas veces, pero Esme no daba razones contundentes frente a su actitud. _"Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo Carlisle, dale tiempo"_ se decía.

-Señora Cullen, la desconozco- dijo Emmett, muy serio, mientras dejaba a un lado el cubierto y apoyaba su espalda al respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos –Es la actitud que jamás hubiese esperado de su parte. Un nieto, su sueño, ¿y sale con esto? No es justo para Edward, ni para Bella. Ni siquiera te has dado el trabajo de conocerla, de hablar con ella…-

-¿Ahora tú también estás de su parte, Emmett?- lo regañó

-No se trata de estar de su parte, madre. Se trata de una persona que cometió errores y que los ha pagado con creces, arrepentida. Se trata de alguien que ama a mi hermano y que lo hace feliz cada día, la mujer que va a darle un hijo, con quien construirá su familia. ¿Y sabes qué? Sí, estoy de su parte- dijo Emmett, tomando partido por la felicidad de su hermano, y por encontrar una manera de hacer entender a su madre.

-Dale una oportunidad a Bella, mamá- dijo Alice de forma muy pausada, casi susurrante. Esme miró a su hija con incredulidad ante el comentario de su hija.

-¿Alice? Pero… ¿Acaso olvidan lo que ella provocó? ¿Tan ciega es su fe hacia ella, que no pueden pensar que es una treta para atrapar a su hermano?-

-La ciega aquí es usted, señora Cullen- dijo Emmett, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano –Ahora me voy, tengo mucho trabajo. Fue un almuerzo encantador, madre- dijo, en tono sarcástico y salió, sin decir más. Los ojos de Alice estaban colmados de lágrimas. Intuía que su madre estaba viviendo una especie de lucha interna, pero, ¿Qué era lo que la ataba a no dejar emerger al verdadero espíritu de amar a su prójimo y su calidez? ¿Cómo es que el error que Edward cometió, la marcó tanto, tan profundamente?

-Creo que también me voy. Tengo pendientes. Lo siento mamá….- le dijo, acercándose a ella, y dándole un beso en la frente.

Y allí se quedó Esme Cullen, sola, dejando que los sentimientos de pena, emoción, culpa e ilusión la embargaran, haciendo que desde su pecho estallara un llanto ensordecedor, que la hizo sollozar por un par de horas.

-¡Edward! ¡Hijo!- gritó Carlisle, en la entrada del edificio en donde vivía su hijo. Edward se detuvo, dando un fuerte suspiro. Si su padre venía con la misma actitud de su madre, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

-Padre, si vienes a…-

-¡¿De veras Edward? ¿De verdad voy a ser abuelo?- le dijo, visiblemente emocionado, mientras sujetaba a su hijo por los hombros haciendo que él también sintiera una emoción poderosa al ver la actitud de su padre.

-Sí. Tiene seis semanas…- comenzó a explicar, pero su padre lo interrumpió, abrazándolo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó, soltando lágrimas y carcajadas llenas de alegría –¡Hijo, es la alegría más grande que me has dado! ¿Y cómo está ella? ¿Se ha sentido bien? ¿Se ha controlado? Sabes que tengo amigos que pueden atenderla…-

-Oiga doctor, cálmese. Ella está bien. Ha tenido mareos que son normales, pero se está controlando con su ginecólogo-

-¡Seré un abuelo consentidor ya lo verás!- se carcajeó, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hijo. Luego agregó con seriedad –Hijo, debes darle tiempo a tu madre, ella está confundida…-

-¿Confundida por qué papá? No entiendo su actitud… le dije que iba a ser abuela, y ni eso la hizo cambiar de actitud. Padre, ahora tengo una mujer y un hijo por el cual luchar. Los voy a cuidar y a defender de quien sea. No voy a dejar que nadie les falte el respeto, ni siquiera mi madre-

-Y es tu deber de ahora en adelante. Velar por la que será tu familia, y no me cabe duda que sabrás hacerlo. Además, aquí estaré hijo, para lo que sea-

-Gracias papá, es importante eso para mí…-

-Nada tienes que agradecerme hijo. Ahora dime, ¿puedo verla? Quiero que sepa por mí mismo que estoy a su disposición también-

-Sí, claro. Debe estar arriba esperando por Alice. Ambas comenzaran con el arreglo del apartamento. Viviremos juntos-

-¿Habrá boda?-

-¡¿Eh? Oh, bueno, no hemos hablado de eso…- admitió él con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, bueno: tiempo al tiempo. Ahora vamos, que quiero verla. ¿Ha tenido antojos ya?- preguntó Carlisle, mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

-Ella no, pero yo sí, ¿Has probado las patatas fritas con mantequilla de maní?-

-Edward, ¡eso es una bomba!- reprendió el padre a su hijo con tono bromista.

-Pero delicioso- concluyó Edward, dejando que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran tras ellos.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos, cuando vio entrar a Edward con su padre. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía si saludarlo o no. Pero el semblante de celebración que traían ambos, le dio una especie de señal de que las cosas no pintaban para discusión. Muy por el contrario. Grande fue su emoción, cuando sin más, Carlisle Cullen la abrazó, agradeciéndole el hecho de que lo fuera hacer abuelo. Recordó que hace algunos días atrás, Alice había hecho lo mismo. Hablaron durante mucho rato sobre cómo se había sentido. Carlisle le dio algunas recomendaciones para evitar los mareos y Bella aprovechó de pedirle "que le explicara a su hijo que el embarazo no es una enfermedad, que no era necesario quedarse en cama acostada". De cualquier modo, le advirtió que debía tomarse las cosas con calma, nada de estrés. Muy por el contrario, disfrutar la espera de ese pequeño que llegaría alegrar a la familia.

Y así, las cosas se fueron preparando para la llegada del primer hijo de la pareja. El primero, porque Edward soñaba con tener mínimo tres.

Las semanas fueron pasando con rapidez. Durante ese tiempo, Bella se encargó de re decorar junto a Alice el apartamento donde actualmente vivía con Edward. El amplio departamento de soltero se convirtió rápidamente en un lugar hogareño, cargado de la presencia de la pareja y de las ansias que el nuevo integrante llegara pronto. Ahora serían tres viviendo allí. Claro, eso era lo que imaginaban, hasta que llegaron, como cada control, a la ecografía que correspondía a la semana once de embarazo y el ginecólogo les salió con una sorpresa:

-¿Entonces, ya tienen la cunita?- preguntó el doctor, mientras pasaba la sonda sobre la barriga de Bella.

-Creo que fue lo primero que Alice compró- respondió Edward, mientras observaba embelesado la pantalla, donde estaba su hijo.

-Bien, creo que será necesaria otra cunita…- dijo el médico como si nada. Al parecer, la única que había escuchado aquello, era Bella, pues desvió su vista desde el monitor hacia la cara del doctor, quien sonreía con picardía. Edward seguía perdido en la visión de la pantalla.

-¡¿Doc... doctor? ¡¿Qué qué…?- Bella intentaba hilar palabras, pero no podía.

-Lo que dije, necesitarán otra cunita. Aquí hay latiendo dos corazoncitos. Aun no podemos determinar si son gemelos o mellizos, pero pronto lo sabremos…- dijo con toda naturalidad.

-¡Edward, Edward, ¿Oíste al doctor?- dijo ella, zarandeándolo por el hombro. Él vivía una especie de fascinación por las extrañas figuras que arrojaba el monitor, en verdad, había captado muy poco lo que el doctor acababa de decir.

-Dos cunas, dos cunas, compraremos otra…- "click" se oyó en su cabeza, apartó su vista del monitor, mirando a Bella y al doctor alternadamente -¿Dos cunitas?-

-Dos cunitas Edward- confirmó el profesional

-Eh… yo…. Mmm… creo que no…- a su vez, Edward al igual que Bella, tampoco lograba hilar palabras claras. El doctor se rió de la actitud tan común que ambos padres estaban teniendo frente a una noticia como ésta.

-Gemelos o mellizos, no tenemos claridad aún, pero son dos… aquí hay dos corazoncitos. Uno latía con menos fuerza que el otro, por eso estaba algo escondido, pero digamos que ya se deja ver…-

-¡¿Más débil doctor? ¡¿Está bien?- preguntó el futuro padre, muy preocupado por la idea de que el corazón de uno de sus hijos latiese con debilidad.

-Calma Edward, calma. Todo sigue bajo total normalidad- dijo el doctor, tranquilizando a Edward, quien suspiró más calmado, pero luego que desvió la vista hacia su mujer y la vio llorando otra vez la preocupación lo invadió:

-¡¿Bella? ¡¿Estás bien?-

-Son dos, Edward. Dos pequeñitos… ¡Dios, no lo puedo creer!- decía ella, llevándose las manos hasta la boca y llorando de la emoción. Edward se acercó hasta la cabecera, y llevó su rostro hasta quedar muy cerca del de ella. Apartó con delicadeza las manos de Bella y llevó sus labios hasta posarlos sobre los de ella. El doctor, con muy buen tino, decidió salir y dejarles un poco de intimidad.

-Dos niños, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Voy a volverme loco de la dicha! Me haces tan feliz Bella-

-Edward… y tú a mi… tan, tan feliz…- dijo ella, acariciando el rostro de su amado. Estaba acostumbrándose a ese tipo de felicidad. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan llena de dicha como en ese momento. Aunque el hombre que estaba con ella, era el mentor prácticamente de todos los momentos que ella recordaba, los más felices de su vida.

Después de unos minutos, el doctor y la enfermera regresaron, terminando el chequeo y dándoles instrucciones a los padres.

Y si la dicha sobrecogió a los futuros padres con la noticia, los abuelos por poco se vuelven locos, al igual que los mimadores tíos:

-¡Dos! Dos criaturitas, dos retoñitos… ¡Tendré que ampliar el salón de juegos que estaba construyendo…!- dijo Charly, mientras hablaba por teléfono con su hija. Él y las "muchachas" que trabajan con él en la casa, no podían de la emoción. Tenía tantos planes para su nieto… ¡y ahora eran dos!. Ya estaba comenzando a cranear con un arquitecto la idea de un mini parque de juegos en ese inmenso jardín de su mansión. Ahora por cierto, ya no sería un "mini parque", sería un "gran parque", digno de sus nietos.

-¡Charly!- espetó su hija, con preocupación verídica, pues sabía que su padre sería capaz de comprar Disneylandia para ellos.

-Oye, déjame disfrutar esto… - contraatacó al notar el tono de reprobación de su hija.

Pasados los meses, y cuando los pequeñitos en la barriga de "mamá Bella" cumplieron los cinco meses, supieron que los dos pequeños allí adentro, serían mellizos. Y lo mejor, es que sería un "pequeño Edward" y una "pequeña Bella".

-¡Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios…!- era lo único que repetía Renée cuando su hija se lo contó, emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Isabella, de alguna manera lo intuía. Ella insistía con soñar con su pequeño baroncito, y Edward seguía insistiendo que sería una hermosa nenita. Finalmente ambos atinaron.

-Ok, ok…. ¡¿Sabes todo el trabajo que tenemos pendiente, Bella?- dijo Alice, enumerando mentalmente las cosas que tenía pendientes. Ahora que sabía con exactitud el sexo de sus sobrinitos, debía ponerse a trabajar.

-Ya lo creo. ¿Oye… se lo contarás a… tu madre?-

-Todo este tiempo he hablado de ello, a ver si ella… recapacita… pero…-

-Ok Alice… entiendo- asintió apenada Bella. Sabía lo doloroso que todo aquello era para Edward. Más ahora, que Emmett había viajado a Sudamérica, y llevaba fuera ya tres meses.

_-¡¿Estás bromeando Edward?¡¿Mellizos?-_ decía impactado Emmett, cuando Edward le llamó hasta Chile, contándole la noticia.

-Una niña y un niño. Ya nos lo confirmaron…- comentaba el padre, muy orgulloso

_-¡Me imagino cómo deben estar todo por allá! Te prometo que en cuanto termine esto aquí, me regreso a Londres. Quiero estar ahí cuando nazcan esos pequeños-_

-Claro que tienes que estar aquí Emmett. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás?-

_-Con mucho trabajo, ya sabes…-_

-No Emmett, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando…-

_-No Edward, no lo sé, y te ruego que no me pongas de mal humor…-_

-¿No quieres saber de ella…?-

_-¡Basta Cullen!... mira, me has dado una hermosa noticia, no me eches a perder el momento, ¿si?, te lo suplico…_-

-Ok, ok… pero tenemos que hablar de eso algún día…-

-_Algún día Edward, algún día- _

Esme durante todos aquellos meses, se había mantenido dolorosamente alejada de todo lo que tenía que ver con la venida de su nieto. Cada vez que escuchaba alguna noticia, una sensación de ahogo le inundaba el pecho. Generalmente lloraba a solas y en silencio, rogándole a Dios que la perdonara, pero se sentía de manos atadas.

Cuando oyó la noticia de que no sería sólo un nieto, sino dos, no pudo con las lágrimas. Fue hasta el baño, y allí lloró por mucho rato: _"Dos bebitos, dos nietecitos…. Dios mío…"_decía, tomándose el pecho con dolor. Dolor por no estar cerca de ellos, ni de su hijo en todo aquel proceso_._

Quien se había mantenido silenciosamente fuera de escena, fue Tanya. Sus padres insistieron en llevarla con ellos a pasar una temporada a Oxford, pero regresó de inmediato cuando en una de las tantas llamadas que hacía a Esme, a ella "se le salió" el asunto de la paternidad de Edward.

-Esme, ¿no te habrás creído el cuento de la paternidad de Edward, verdad?-

-Tanya, hija…-

-¡Esme! Esa mujer tenía todo planeado… esa mujer usaría cualquier artimaña para cazar a mi Edward, ¡Lo sabíamos desde siempre Esme!- dijo ella con descontrol. Estaba comenzando a bufar y a temblar notoriamente.

-Hija, creo que deberías viajar…-

-¡¿Y abandonar a Edward? ¡Nunca! ¡No abandonaré a mi hombre, Esme! Quiero estar con él cuando esa mujerzuela le diga que todo aquello fue una trampa para vengarse de nosotros… Edward sufrirá, pero será necesario para llegar de nuevo hasta mí….- decía, como poseída, o como en trance. Esme se levantó, fue hasta la cocina, y llenó un vaso de agua muy helada para llevársela a Tanya. Eso servía para tranquilizarla. Esperó pacientemente a que ella lo acabara, mientras, recordaba el diálogo que había tenido con Carmen, la madre de Tanya, hacía ya meses atrás:

_-¡Mi nena está muy mal Esme!- le comentó Carmen muy preocupada._

_-Carmen… lo siento tanto…-_

_-Y estoy tan asustada…-_

_-Cálmate, quizás esto es pasajero. Probablemente los muchachos arreglarán sus diferencias, y volverán a estar juntos…-_

_-No sé, no sé…. Mi hija dejó su tratamiento…- comenzó a decir Carmen, haciendo que lo del tratamiento saliera de su boca sin querer. Esme la miró con extrañeza:_

_-¡¿Tratamiento? ¿Cuál tratamiento?-_

_-Oh Esme, esto me llena de tanta vergüenza… desde pequeña tuvimos que someter a Tanya a psicólogos y psiquiatras. Ella desarrolló una especia de trastorno posesivo. Siempre nos llamaban diciendo que nuestra nena se descontrolaba cuando una de sus compañeritas quería jugar con sus juguetes. A ella le costaba mucho compartir… como comprenderás, eso fue poniéndose más problemático cuando ella fue creciendo. Tuvimos que someterla a un tratamiento psiquiátrico muy duro, pero ella fue constante con ello. Se daba cuenta que se descontrolaba, y no quería vivir así, así que aceptó ponerse en tratamiento. Es algo crónico, ya sabes… si deja las medicinas, ella pierde el control…. Y ahora con todo esto… ¡no las quiere tomar, está fuera de sí! Y me asusta lo que pueda hacer…- contó dejando lágrimas de preocupación. _

_-¡Por Dios! Cómo nunca lo supe… como nunca Edward me lo dijo…- se preguntaba_

_-¡Edward no lo sabe! Ella nos hizo jurar frente a la tumba de mis padres que no se lo diríamos. No quería que él sintiera lástima…- confesó Carmen algo alterada. No quería pensar en cómo se pondría Tanya si llega a saber que Edward conociera su historia._

_-Edward no hubiese estado con ella por lástima…-_

_-¡¿Qué hago Esme, qué hago?-_

_-Debemos darle tiempo para que Edward piense mejor las cosas… esa relación con esa mujer no durará mucho… y él recapacitará y volverá con Tanya, ya verás…-_

_-¿Y si no es así Esme?- preguntó Carmen, ante lo que Esme no tuvo respuesta._

Ahora ella sabía que no había marcha atrás. Edward amaba a Isabella, eso se le notaba en la mirada por lo que difícilmente se separarían. Probablemente, si su familia supiera por lo que atravesaba Tanya y su familia, entenderían su postura… o quizás no. Edward era libre de enamorarse y ser feliz con quien él quisiera. Ella sería feliz de verlo feliz a él… eso era lo que había tenido tantas ganas de decirle hace tanto tiempo. Y ahora con lo de los niños y ella allí sintiéndose atada de brazos y comprometida a ayudar a Tanya. No podía darle la espalda, no podía hacerla sentir traicionada, no por ella. Quiso a Tanya como una hija y por lo mismo se preocupaba por su estado de salud.

¿Pero tanta preocupación, que incluso fue capaz de ponerse en contra de la felicidad de su hijo? Ella sólo esperaba que Tanya entrara en razón y que no pensara en hacer ninguna barbaridad. Ni contra su hijo, menos contra sus nietecitos… ni tampoco contra Isabella. Si algo sucediera, probablemente la culpa no la dejaría vivir.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todas: antes que todo, gracias a las que siguen pasando por aquí y se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar. Gracias de verdad. **

****Aquí les dejamos nuevo capi para que disfruten, y como siempre, con la siempre presta ayuda de mi super beta Paly Paly (¡aplausos para ella!). ****

******Disfruten el capi, va dedicado a todas ustedes.******

******Con amor: Cata!**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>-¡No estoy enferma Edward!- protestó Bella<p>

-Sé que no lo estás, pero debes cuidarte- insistió Edward, mientras se calzaba su chaqueta, listo para salir.

-En la oficina no hago grandes esfuerzo, fuera de firmar papeles…-

-Eso demanda esfuerzo mental, y también físico, no me vengas con que sólo vas a la oficina a echarte a tu cómodo sillón porque sabes que no es así- refutó él, no queriendo comenzar la discusión, pero su mujer lo sacaba de quicio. A veces.

-¡Puedo seguir trabajando aún! Cuando sienta que no puedo más, pues dejaré de ir, ¡Y ya!- protestó ella. La discusión había dado comienzo.

-Pero es que claro que te agotas, pero no lo reconoces… ¿has visto esa barriga?-

-¡Ya sé que parezco ballena! ¡No tienes por qué restregármelo en la cara, Edward!- dijo ella, con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar. Las hormonas no jugaban a su favor últimamente.

-¡Bella! Cielo, no quise decir eso, pero debes cuidarte….- dijo él, dejando a un lado sus esfuerzos por persuadirla de quedarse y descansar. Se acercó y la abrazó como pudo besando su frente. Ella se veía hermosa y la prominente barriga, hacía que su imagen pareciese celestial para él.

-Me cuido Edward, sé que debo velar también por mis niños, pero no quiero sentirme inútil. Además, estaré solo medio día Edward, por favor, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo por esto- dijo Bella algo cansada. Y es que ese era el temita de discusión que cada día Bella y Edward tenían. Él no veía el motivo para que ella siguiera yendo a su trabajo cuando podría estar en casa, haciendo cualquier otra cosa, "_Tejiendo o cosas como esas, ¡qué sé yo…!_" argumentaba. Pero Bella y su naturaleza autónoma se negaban a ceder. Se sentía con ánimo aún, a pesar de cargar dos bebitos en su barriga de seis meses… ok, se cansaba más rápido, pero sentirse ocupada en su empresa la hacía sentirse útil. Además, ni Jane, ni Rosalie dejaban que ella se estresara con los menesteres diarios de la compañía.

Pero Isabella quería estar allí. Había dejado pendiente un "asuntito" con Rosalie, sobre Jacob, que no había olvidado. Ella había estado al pendiente de los movimientos de Jacob en la empresa, y a su pesar, no encontró nada, ningún movimiento extraño que pudiese dar pie para pensar en que Jacob ya estaba trabajando en su plan. Muy por el contrario: las asociaciones estratégicas con otros distribuidores en el extranjero habían mejorado, dando gran apoyo a la gestión del "Señor Black" en materia de relaciones exteriores. Recordó la charla que había tenido con Rose el día anterior:

-_No hay nada turbio ni oscuro en el trabajo de Black, admítelo Bella- concedió Rosalie, mientras ambas checaban unos documentos._

_-¡Por un demonio! ¡No admito nada! Esto no significa que he olvidado que el tiempo de Back en esta empresa tiene un tiempo de expiración, el que se está acercando-_

_-Tampoco lo he olvidado Bella- _

_-Y dime una cosa, Rose- dijo Bella, cambiando el tono y el curso de la conversación -¿A Emmett también lo olvidaste ya?-_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

_-Habló anoche-_

_-Y probablemente no preguntó por mi… como siempre…- dijo Rose, tratando de sonar indolente_

_-Apostaría esta empresa a que se moría por hacerlo-_

_-Claro, claro…-_

_-¿De verdad no harás nada Rosalie? ¿De verdad lo dejarás ir, que se olvide de ti?-_

_-¡¿Y qué puedo hacer, cabeza brillante, mm?- preguntó desafiante Rose_

_-¡Dejar a un lado esa estúpida idea de orgullo femenino y no sé qué otra cosa, montarte en un avión e ir por él!_

_-Isabella, técnicamente entre Emmett y yo no había ningún tipo de relación como para que…-_

_-Técnicamente Rosalie, técnicamente… pero sabes que eso no era así. ¡Por Dios, si se comían con la mirada cuando estaba juntos!-_

_-Nunca fue explícito-_

_-¡Porque no dejaste que lo fuera! Le pediste tiempo, y él te lo concedió… no es que lo hayas aprovechado muy bien para poner tus ideas en orden, pero…-_

_-¡¿Y seguirás sacándome en cara el revolcón con Black, no?-_

_-No, no… Oye, lo único que te pido es que traigas de vuelta a Emmett…-_

_-Él volverá de su viaje tarde o temprano…-_

_-No hablo de eso. Hablo de traer de regreso al Emmett alegre y encantador, no a este serio y gruñón Emmett en el que se convirtió-_

_-Emmett no se merece a alguien como yo. Él necesita a alguien con espíritu de niño, igual que él, no una mujer amargada por su pasado, como yo-_

_-Rosalie, tampoco vengas con esas cosas… ¡Demonios, tú y él se aman! ¿De verdad no vas a luchar por él?-_

_-¿Tenemos más contratos que revisar, no?- dijo Rosalie, cambiando de tema -Mueve tu barriga y pongámonos a trabajar entonces- le dijo, sin dar opción de seguir el tema, dejándolo zanjado del todo. Isabella suspiró y dejó que el tema pasara. Por lo menos iba a dejar que Rosalie lo pensara, pero seguiría insistiendo. Ella extrañaba al loco de Emmett y de alguna manera sabía que Rosalie se merecía una oportunidad. Suspiró, abrió la carpeta con los contratos y comenzó a revisarlos. _

* * *

><p>Jacob le había tomado el gusto de trabajar allí. Estaba ampliando su red de contactos, y eso le parecía estupendo. Seguía con la idea de ir más arriba, pues se encontraba totalmente capaz de llegar a la cima. Eso sí, por sus propios medios. Lo sucedido hace meses con Rosalie, no había sido más que eso: una noche. Claro, él no sabía lo que esa noche había provocado, ni lo sospechaba, por lo mismo lo dejó pasar. Eso sí, su fama de mujeriego iba en aumento en los bares de Londres. De Leah se había olvidado completamente, pues sabía que ella no era mujer para él.<p>

De lo otro que se había olvidado, era de uno de los motivos que lo había llevado hasta allí: Isabella Swan. Durante su estadía en Swan Motors, no se había encontrado con ella, sólo a veces la miraba de lejos, y no podía dudarlo: ella se veía diferente, feliz. Y menuda sorpresa cuando se encontró y supo que ella estaba embarazada. Eso sí que fue una sorpresa de proporciones gigantescas para él.

Pero ciertamente, eso de que ambos no se hubiesen encontrado, cambió repentinamente un día que ambos coordinaron a la misma hora la puerta principal del edificio, a la hora de entrada.

-¡Isabella, Isabella Swan!- dijo Jacob cuando la vio

-Aléjate de mí, Black…- dijo ella, llevándose por instinto las manos hasta su barriga en señal de protección, y auto infundiéndose calma.

-Oye, oye, relájate y respira, ¿quieres? - pidió Jacob

-Que te alejes Black… fuera de mi camino- dijo ella, mirándolo con rencor y con la mandíbula tensa

-Ok, ok… respira Bella, respira…- dijo él, alzando las manos y dejando que Isabella pasara en dirección a su oficina. No podía dejar de parecerle gracioso todo eso, por decir lo menos. Isabella Swan embarazada. Y no podía negar que pese a su gran barriga, esa mujer no perdía la prestancia y es que ¿Cómo lo hacía para seguir luciendo con tanto garbo aun en su estado? Bueno, él siempre oyó que las mujeres en estado de embarazo, suelen sacar a flote su belleza natural, pero esta mujer en particular seguía manteniendo su elegancia después de todo. "_Ok Jacob Black, céntrate en los negocios"_ se dijo a sí mismo, después de quedarse pensando en la figura y persona de Isabella Swan. Así que tomó el camino de Isabella y se dirigió a su oficina para dar comienzo a un nuevo día de trabajo.

Isabella, mientras subía, iba haciendo ejercicios de relajación. Sólo quedaban un par de días para salir con su prenatal, el que tanto había insistido Edward que se tomara y prepararse para la llegada de sus pequeñitos. Además, faltaba poco para que Jacob desapareciera de su empresa. Eso debía hacerla mantener la calma, además, ese había sido un encuentro fortuito.

Cuando llegó al piso donde se encontraba su oficina lo primero que vio fue a Jane. A penas cruzó mirada con ella se percató de que entre ambas habría una conversación. El nerviosismo de su amiga y asistente era algo evidente. Así que sin más, saludó a las otras dos secretarias y dio la orden a su asistente que la esperaba en su oficina.

-Muy bien Jane, soy toda oídos- dijo Bella, acomodándose en su sillón.

-¿De qué… de qué hablas?-

-Jane… te conozco-

-Oh Bella… anoche James me invitó a cenar… dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme… y… -

-¿Y..?-

-Él… él me pidió matrimonio…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por Dios, Jane! ¡¿Y cuándo se casan?-

-Le dije que no estaba segura… que debía pensarlo…-

-¡¿Jane, por qué hiciste eso? ¡Si lo único que quieres es casarte!-

-No es una decisión que pueda tomar de un momento a otro, Bella…-

-Jane, Jane… no te entiendo. ¿Y él qué te dijo, cómo lo tomó?-

-Me dijo que estaba bien… pero lo conozco, y creo que… herí sus sentimientos-

-Jane…- dijo su nombre en tono desaprobatorio ¿A qué le temía ahora?

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento, James iba por su segundo vaso de leche, como si a través de aquella bebida lactosa pudiese ahogar sus penas, como si fuera un fuerte trago. Pero él estaba alejado de eso. Sentado allí le contaba a Edward de su pesar:<p>

-No la merezco, no la merezco…- decía, como derrotado

-James, no te dijo que no, sólo te dijo que debía esperar…- dando un sorbo a su taza de café, muy calmadamente.

-¡¿Esperar qué, eh? Quizás… quizás no me ame como para querer casarse conmigo…-

-James, deja de ser tan pesimista. Dale su tiempo, no la presiones-

-Todos los días, por las mañanas, me llama. Le gusta ser la primera en desearme buenos días. Hoy no me llamó Edward. He estado toda la maldita mañana con mi teléfono en la mano y ella no llama. ¿Qué hice mal Cullen, qué? Si lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella comenzar eso lo antes posible-

-Hey, la conociste llena de miedos. Es una chica aun insegura, no sólo de sí misma, sino de su entorno. Dale tiempo para que procese tu petición. Espacio James, pero no tanto como para que se sienta abandonada- aconsejó Edward. Luego miró su reloj y alzó las cejas al darse cuenta que tenía tiempo justo de llegar a sus clases

-Bueno James, me voy-

-Sí, también yo. Estaré todo el día en la infame corte-

-Así que ya sabes…-

-Nada de presiones, lo entiendo-

-Muy bien. Hablamos más tarde-

-Ah… y no te lo había consultado, pero supongo que a mi ahijado le pondrás James, ¿No?-

-¿Ahijado? ¿James? Eso que seas padrino de uno de mis hijos, pues lo puedo pensar, pero sobre lo del nombre de mi campeón, estás perdido. Ni siquiera he llegado a un consenso con Bella… y dudo que tu nombre le guste para nuestro hijo…-

-¡Vah! ¡Pues ella se lo pierde!- dijo él, levantándose de la barra del restaurante y saliendo de allí junto a su amigo Edward.

* * *

><p>El doctor Carlisle Cullen se hallaba sentado frente a su laptop divagando entre diversas opciones de regalos para sus nietecitos. Cada semana compraba algo especial para ellos, pero en eso, recordó que Isabella le había entregado el video de su última ecografía en 3D y sonriendo fue por ellas para reproducirlas en su ordenador. No pudo evitar, como cada vez que los veía, que un nudo en su garganta se formara. Ahí, en su pantalla, dos pequeños cuerpecitos estaban cómodamente situados uno junto al otro, de tal manera que ambos lograban distinguirse muy bien. Él, con ojos de doctor, distinguió claramente cuál era el varoncito y cual la nenita. La "princesita", como si supiese que la estaban grabando, movía una de sus manitos, abriendo y cerrando el puño, mientras el "campeón" succionaba su dedo. El futuro abuelo alucinaba con aquellas imágenes tan claras de sus nietecitos que estaban prontos a llegar. Quería cargarlos ya en sus brazos, hacerlos dormir, darles biberón, contarles cuentos… en fin. Malcriarlos.<p>

Pero un sollozo casi imperceptible lo sacó de su hermosa ensoñación. Y es que detrás de él se encontraba su esposa Esme. No le había sentido llegar.

-¿Cariño?- le preguntó preocupado, aunque él sabía el motivo de su llanto. Generalmente la oía llorar, o la descubría mirando las fotos o videos de las ecografías.

-Son hermosos…- dijo ella, con la vista pegada en la pantalla.

-Sí, lo son…- concedió él.

-Desearía…-

-Esme, amor está en tus manos, lo sabes… la felicidad de Edward no está completa, le hace falta su madre. Cariño, sé que no estas actuando así por iniciativa propia. No eres una mujer rencorosa, eres una mujer tan noble que a estas alturas, tú al igual que todos nosotros entendería que Isabella es la mujer a la que Edward ama, y con quien formará su familia- Carlisle se puso de pie y la miró seriamente -Confía en mí cariño y dime qué está pasando-

-Oh Carlisle…- dijo, abrazándose a su marido. Se concentró en tranquilizar su sollozo, y se sentó en un sillón junto a su marido. Le contaría sobre la charla con la madre de Tanya y sobre la preocupación por su estado de salud mental. Seguro él lo entendería. Carlisle no podía dar crédito a lo que su mujer le decía. Pensó por un momento que podría ser una treta para atrapar a Edward y hacerlo regresar a su lado, pero ni Esme se prestaría para algo así, ni menos la madre de Tanya, ¿pero la misma Tanya?

-Si todo lo que me dices es cierto, los padres de Tanya han actuado con irresponsabilidad. Un tratamiento psiquiátrico debe llevarse metódicamente, al pie de la letra-

-Todo escapó de las manos de Carmen y Eleazar. Ellos tampoco saben qué hacer. La retuvieron un tiempo con ellos en una hacienda, pero se escapó-

-Aún así. Es peligroso para ella, y para el resto Esme, piensa ¿qué sucede si le da por acercarse a Bella y hacerle daño a ella y a los niños…?-

-¡No!-

-Mira, debemos encontrarla, y llevarla donde sus padres para que la internen…-

-Pero tan mal piensas que está como para encerrarla…-

-Según lo que me cuentas y según lo que sé del tema, esto es delicado. Hay que darle un alto a esta situación. ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella la última vez?- preguntó Carlisle a su mujer, y allí se quedó con ella, reuniendo datos, comunicándose con especialistas conocidos suyos que podían ayudarla. En fin, estaba preocupado por sus nietos, por Bella y por su hijo. No era seguro confiarse de las elucubraciones de Tanya. Quizás estaba planeando algo.

Y precisamente, Carlisle tenía razón. Tanya se hallaba sentaba en el suelo del baño de un departamento pequeño que encontró. Allí, desnuda, que sobre su brazo, con una navaja rasgaba lentamente la piel de su antebrazo, dejando que la sangre fluyese en pequeñas gotas. Los cortes que iba haciendo, formaban el nombre de su vida, la que insistía en esconderse de ella: Edward.

-¿Eres feliz, Edward?... ¡Cómo se te ocurre ser feliz sin mí!- hablaba como si lo tuviese en frente, mientras seguía en su afán de marcar su piel con el nombre de Edward -Tú me amas… tú me amas… reconócelo mi cielo y deja que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… ¡Como antes que esa perra apareciera!- dijo, gritando lo último. Suspiró y continuó -¿Quieres hijos Edward? Yo te los doy. Te doy mi cuerpo Edward, mi alma… mi sangre, con tal de que vuelvas- dijo, haciendo cortes más profundos, y dejando que la sangre fluyese con más fuerza.

Se levantó, lentamente, dirigiéndose hasta su armario, donde celosamente guardaba el aún sucio y destartalado vestido de novia que alguna vez usó. Observándolo con fascinación, declamó: Mi sueño de felicidad lo destruiste. Todo lo que tenía armado y planeado para mi vida, lo desmoronaste. Ahora, por justicia divina, yo me encargaré de hacer caer tu felicidad, y llorarás… llorarás pidiendo piedad… ¿Hijos Isabella Swan? ¿Hijos tuyos y de Edward? Ni en esta vida, ni en la otra. Nunca.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Por Dios, nooo!- gritaba ella, sosteniendo su ahora barriga plana, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre un charco de sangre, su propia sangre. Gritos ensordecedores salían de su garganta, desde el mismísimo centro de su alma. Y un dolor quemante la embargaba, mezclado con pena y desolación. Eso era lo que ella sentía… y de fondo, carcajadas maquiavélicas se oían. De pronto, llantos de bebitos recién nacidos y de Bella comenzaron a oírse, en su desesperación, se levantó y a tientas comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar a un rincón donde se colaba algo de luz por un agujero. Los niños seguían llorando. Su instinto le decía que aquellos eran sus niños que lloraban.<em>

_-¡Silencio, malditos!- dijo una voz de mujer, silenciando al instante el llanto de los niños_

_-¡Mis niños, nooo!- dijo, encontrando en el suelo, dos muñequitos con forma de bebé, tirados en el suelo y descabezados, sobre un inmenso charco de sangre -¡No, no, no, nooo!-_

-¡¿Bella? Bella, por Dios, cielo, despierta- rogaba Edward, que ya hacía dos minutos estaba tratando de despertarla, pero ella seguía lanzado manotazos al aire y llevando sus manos hacia su barriga.

-No mis niños, no mis niños….- seguía balbuceando

-Bella, Isabella, amor, despierta… amor, es una pesadilla- decía él, ya algo alterado, mientras la movía por el hombro y acariciaba su rostro.

-¡NO!- dando un último grito y abriendo sus ojos con desmesura. Estaba oscuro, aunque la luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación. Aún seguía respirando agitada, y sudando

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward con cuidado

-¡¿Edward?... ¡Edward, por Dios!- dijo, echándose sobre su pecho a llorar con desconsuelo

-Ya amor, fue una pesadilla. Ya pasó, ya pasó cielo-

-Fue tan… real…-

-Basta de pensar en eso. Estás bien, nuestros niños están bien, no tienes que temer, estás conmigo. Amor, intenta calmarte, ¿sí? Estas sudando y tienes algo de fiebre. Esto no te hace bien, no le hace bien a los niños…-

-Lo… lo siento…-

-Está bien amor, ya pasó, ya pasó cielo-

-No quiero que nada les pase a mis niños…-

-Y nada pasará Bella, ahora cálmate y trata de dormir, ¿si?- dijo él besando su cabeza, y acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Hacía noches que ella dormía intranquila, pero no había tenido una pesadilla así. No quiso preguntarle de qué iba la pesadilla, ya suficiente idea se había hecho, así que decidió susurrarle una canción, para que se relajase y se durmiera. Necesitaba descansar.

La mañana siguiente, Edward no pudo convencer a Bella que se quedara en casa descansando. Ella de algún modo le hacía ver que estaba bien, y que la pesadilla de la noche había sido solo eso, una pesadilla. Pero él la conocía y sabía que había quedado con algo de miedo. Pero "Doña Terquedad" no lo reconocería. Además, faltaban dos días para que saliese con pre natal.

Él no tenía clases que impartir durante la mañana, así que se quedó revisando unos exámenes en el apartamento y preparando sus clases de la tarde.

Concentrado en sus quehaceres de docente estaba él, cuando el timbre de su apartamento lo desconcentró. No esperaba a nadie, no se imaginaba quién podía ser. Cuando fue hasta la puerta y abrió, se quedó perplejo. Definitivamente esa visita no se la esperaba.

_**¡¿Quién será la inesperada visita? Hagan sus apuestas y si le atinan con sus comentarios, subimos el capitulo siguiente de inmediato... =). **_

_** Besos y hasta la próxima!**_

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Aquí estamos de nuevo... con poquito para el final de esta historia, la que espero y estén disfrutando. Mil gracias por los comentarios de Favoritos que me han llegado, los reviews... en fin, gracias por cada palabra y el tiempo que dedican a leer. **

**Abrazos especiales a mi super beta Paly... **

******Con amor: Cata!**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Abrazo de reconciliación<em>**

-¿Madre?- preguntó Edward absolutamente sorprendido.

-Edward… hijo… ¿tienes un tiempo para mí?- preguntó Esme muy apenada.

-Sí, sí, claro. Pasa por favor- dijo Edward, dándole paso a su madre para que entrara en su apartamento. Ella nunca había estado allí. Se imaginaba ese lugar de otra forma. Pero estaba colmado de un ambiente hogareño que la hizo estremecer. Era muy amplio y luminoso. Muy bien decorado. Seguro Alice estuvo involucrada, pensó Esme. Edward, al ver el mutismo de su madre, carraspeó, haciendo que ella se volteara y quedara de pie frente a él

-No sé… no sé cómo comenzar- asumió ella con mucho nerviosismo.

-Comienza por decirme a qué has venido-

-Odio… odio esto… este distanciamiento- dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

-La distancia la has puesto tú, madre-

-Lo sé, lo sé Edward. Pero ya no… ya no quiero más esto…- dijo, dejando que el llanto comenzara a aflorar, mientras a Edward se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Él había estado esperando por ese momento desde hace mucho -¡Por Dios hijo, te extraño tanto!- dijo ella al fin, rompiendo en llanto.

-Madre, nada cambiará si no cambias tu actitud…-

-¡Hijo, por amor a Dios, perdóname! Te lo suplico hijo, perdóname. He sido una tonta por mi actitud… y ya no quiero más eso…-

-Mamá… no supliques perdón- dijo, abrazándola con fuerza, y besando con adoración el tope de su cabeza -yo nada tengo que perdonarte. Sabía que cambiarías tu actitud- le dijo suave y sinceramente a su madre.

-Y tengo que hablar con ella también… con Isabella…-

-Ella estará encantada de oírte mamá- contestó él, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-La traté muy mal… espero que no me guarde rencor-

-Ella también estaba esperando que cambiases de opinión. Le hablé de ti, de cómo eras en verdad, así que no te guarda rencor- aseguró, mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro de su madre.

-Pero Edward, hijo, hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte: se trata de Tanya. Mi actitud tenía una razón de ser… no sé si consciente o inconsciente…-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó, llevando a su madre de la mano hacia uno de los sillones.

-Verás, las cosas con ella no marchan bien… y no quiero contarte esto para que cambies de opinión, sé que eso no pasará, te lo quiero contar porque hay que tener cuidado...-

-Me estás asustando…-

-Ella… ella no está bien. Hace tiempo tuve una conversación con Carmen…- y ahí, Esme comentó a relatarle a su hijo todo lo que sabía. La cara de Edward se fue tornando de la sorpresa, la extrañeza y el pánico, mientras su madre le hablaba de la extraña deficiencia psiquiátrica que Tanya ha poseído durante toda su vida, y de la que él jamás se percató. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tantos años con una persona, y conocerla tan poco? Intentó hacer memoria de alguna conducta extraña de Tanya, pero nada llamaba su atención. Bueno, Tanya siempre fue una mujer que gustaba de tener todo planeado. Se disgustaba cuando las cosas salían de sus planes, pero eso era normal, ¿no? A veces él se sentía de cierta forma obligado a seguir los planes de su novia para no disgustarla: "_Eres un maldito macabeo, Cullen_" le restregaba James cada vez que eso sucedía. Pero él lo hacía para no tener problemas con ella, para hacerla feliz. Pero de ahí a ese extraño síndrome posesivo del que hablaba su madre… quizás en los detalles… las veces en que Alice insistía en que compartiesen ropa, pero ella se negaba tajantemente; o cuando me celaba con James… ¡Dios, los detalles...! Pero él siempre encontró eso normal… claro, se estaba tratando, tenía que parecer normal…

-¿Enfermedad psiquiátrica? ¿Cómo… cómo no me di cuenta…? Ella nunca me comentó nada… nunca vi nada extraño…- se preguntaba Edward, sorprendido por lo que su madre acababa de contarle, y por los detalles sobre los que trató de recordar y las mil cosas que quizás pasó por alto.

-Se trataba de eso, de que no te dieras cuentas. Además, ella estuvo bajo control todo ese tiempo. Las cosas marchaban con normalidad, ya sabes. Tenía todo lo que quería, pero ahora ni siquiera la reciben en su trabajo. Allí también hizo un escándalo. Sus padres han tratado de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella se revela a eso. Insiste en que está bien…-

-¿Has hablado con ella madre?- le interrumpió Edward, comenzando a asustarse por la desaparición de Tanya. Quizás le podía haber pasado algo… o quizás…

-Hace un par de semanas que no la veo. Siempre traté de estar al pendiente de ella, ya que no quiere que sus padres se le acerquen, por lo menos a mí se acerca. Dice que soy la única que no la traicioné…-

-¿Sabes dónde está?-

-No hijo. Sé que rentó un departamento porque ella misma me lo dijo, pero no sé en donde…-

-Madre, ella sabe que Bella y yo…-

-Sí hijo, lo sabe. Sabe de tu relación con ella, sabe del embarazo de Bella…-

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó, sintiendo temor por lo que pudiese maquinar ahora aquella mujer

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó Esme asustada al ver la reacción de su hijo

-Madre, ella intentará acercarse a Bella… y no quiero ni pensar…- llevando sus manos a su cabello, en su tan común gesto de desesperación.

-No sería capaz de llegar a tanto…- dijo ella, tratando de negar las teorías de Edward.

-No en su sano juicio, pero sabemos que precisamente ese no es su estado ahora-

-Me siento tan culpable…- iba a lamentarse ella, pero su hijo enseguida la detuvo

-No tienes la culpa de nada- dijo, tomando la mano de su madre y llevándola a sus labios. Luego se levantó y tomó su celular -Ahora déjame llamar a Bella, quiero saber quién está con ella. Charly la irá a buscar para almorzar juntos, pero quiero cerciorarme…- decía, mientras maniobraba su móvil, buscando a Charly entre sus contactos. Habló con él, mientras Esme recorría el apartamento. Deambuló por las estancias del lugar y se encontró con un dormitorio amplio, que estaba a medio decorar. Claramente sería el de los niños. Estaba pintado de un color amarilla pálido y unos detalles en la decoración con dibujos en alusión a animales, pero aún faltaban las cortinas, _"Podrían ser de tonos combinables con las cunitas y con la alfombra_" pensó Esme, observando las dos cunas que había en el centro de la habitación, ambas de madera blanca. Además, había paquetes de regalo esparcidos por toda la habitación. Esme pensó en lo mucho que se había perdido, y le dolió haber estado ausente de todo aquello. ¿Dejaría Bella que ella estuviese presente ahora? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar…?

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Edward desde la puerta de la habitación, con un semblante más tranquilo.

-Es perfecto, de muy buen gusto- asintió ella.

-Alice se ha vuelto loca con la decoración. Las gavetas de ropa están llenas. Todos los días llega con algo nuevo. Esta tarde decidirán con Bella el color de la alfombra…-

-Deben estar a tono con las cortinas…- concluyó ella, haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no las acompañas?-

-Yo… yo no creo… antes de ponerme a hablar de decoración con Bella, debo disculparme… y estaría en todo su derecho de sacarme a patadas de su casa…-

-No diga tonteras señora. Acabo de hablarle y está feliz de que estés aquí. Ella también quiere verte, ella quiere conocer a la verdadera Esme, de la que siempre le hablé- dijo Edward. _"¡¿De verdad está ahora contigo? Oh Dios mío… no dejes que se vaya… Dile… dile que nos espere… Sí… también quiero verla Edward… dile que estaré feliz de verla… ¡Díselo Edward!"_ recordó Edward las palabras de su mujer minutos atrás cuando se lo dijo. Ella se escuchaba emociona, y aquello lo emocionaba a él también. Que Bella compartiese su emoción de volver a tener a su madre cerca, lo llenaba de dicha.

-¿De… de verdad?- preguntó, volviendo a derramar lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

-De verdad mamá. Ahora señora Cullen, permítame preparar almuerzo para usted. Seguro Alice llegará en unos momentos, y se alegrará tanto como yo de verte aquí- dijo, mientras llevaba a su madre a la cocina. Edward y Esme estaban rebosantes de felicidad. Por fin él sentía una felicidad completa, que no estaba dispuesta a que nada ni nadie le arrebatara. Ni siquiera Tanya.

Cuando Alice arriba al departamento de su hermano, y ve a su madre ahí, se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad. Comenzaron a hacer planes enseguida y quedaron en preparar una cena para la noche siguiente, con los padres de Bella y ellos. Sería perfecto. A Edward no le quedó otra que acatar. Así que allí las dejó, revolviendo muestrarios de telas para las cortinas y las alfombras, mientras esperaban que Isabella llegase del almuerzo con su padre. Él tenía clases en la universidad, así que no regresaría sino hasta las ocho, con Jasper y James, a quienes había invitado a comer.

-¿Tienes algo hija? Te inquietaste cuando tu hermano nombró a sus amigos, ¿Pasa algo con James?-

-No, James no-

-¿El otro chico entonces, Jasper, no?-

-Ese es el problema mamá… que no pasa nada…- comenzó a decir, pero la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

Bella acababa de llegar. Iba muy nerviosa con el hecho de encontrarse allí con Esme, por fin. Con la verdadera Esme.

-¡En el dormitorio de los niños!- gritó Alice cuando sintió cerrar la puerta de entrada. Dejó su cartera y su chaqueta y a paso lento se dirigió hasta allá.

-¡Mira quién vino a ayudarnos!- dijo Alice cuando vio entrar a Bella, abrazando a su madre por los hombros. Isabella la miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Esme sintió deseos de llorar, y fue lo que hizo.

-Yo espero… yo espero no molestar-

-La esperábamos hace tiempo ya- dijo, sin dejar de sonreírle. Por lo que Edward le había contado, las cosas ahora marchaban muy bien.

-Isabella… Bella… yo quisiera que… que perdonaras mi actitud…-

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, sólo estabas cuidando a tu hijo de una mujer como yo-

-¡No, no, yo no…!-

-Esme, hay cosas de mi pasado de las que me arrepiento. Incluso a veces me pregunto si me merezco tanta felicidad. Pero el amor de tu hijo me cambió… yo, yo estoy arrepentida de cómo hice las cosas… pero amo a Edward, esa es la pura verdad Esme…-

-Eso ni que lo digas… sé que lo amas, como él te ama. Pero no estoy aquí para cuestionar eso, estoy aquí porque te debo disculpas, más que eso, debes perdonarme… pero la lejanía con él, estar lejos del desarrollo de mis nietos me está matando… yo…-

-Esme, nunca hubo una pizca de rencor en mi hacia ti, muy por el contrario… no tengo nada que perdonarte…-

-¿Puedo…?- dijo Esme, acercándose a ella con una clara intención: abrazarla. Isabella sólo asintió y dejó que la madre de Edward la abrazara. Enseguida, Esme llevó su mano hasta el vientre prominente, y al instante que posó su mano, desde adentro, una muy fuerte patadita hizo que Bella diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡¿Lo sentiste? Apenas y tocaste y ellos quieren hacerse presentes… Ni siquiera cuando Edward toca ellos responden así…-

-¡Hola pequeñitos míos! Soy abuela Esme…- dijo, hablando con ternura en dirección a la barriga de Bella, mientras la acariciaba. Bella estaba feliz, Alice en silencio contemplaba la escena llena de dicha y Esme se sentía emocionada y dichosa de poder por fin compartir la alegría de su hijo.

Allí se quedaron las tres mujeres haciendo planes de decoración para el dormitorio, además de coordinar la cena familiar que mañana los reuniría al fin a todos.

* * *

><p>Alice, con mucho tino, decidió dejar a su madre y a Bella durante un par de horas a solas para que hablasen. Había dejado pendientes un par de cosas en el centro comercial, así que se dirigió hasta allí. En el lugar, había un sector especializado en recién nacidos, y ella necesitaba un par de cosas para terminar de decorar el cuarto de sus sobrinitos. Su madre le había ayudado a elegir la tela perfecta para las cortinas y ya el pedido con las medidas de la alfombra lo acaban de pedir mediante una página de internet, entre otras cosillas. Eso sí, debía ser todo desmontable, pues ni Edward ni Bella se imaginaban la sorpresita que el par de abuelos locos, Charly y Carlisle, tenían para ellos. Eso de que vivieran en un apartamento por muy espacioso que fuera, no les gustaba. Así que, con ayuda de ella y de un corredor de bienes raíces, encontraron una casita en un muy buen sector de la ciudad, regalo para sus hijos y nietos. Ellos esperaban que no se fueran a poner orgulloso y en plan de rechazar el regalo. Así que la hermana menor de los Cullen, tenía mucho trabajo: la decoración de la casa, y sobre todo el ambiente exclusivo de sus sobrinitos la tenía todo el día con la mente ocupada.<p>

Iba llegando a la tienda, cuando de frentón se encontró con un alto y guapo hombre, rubio de ojos claros que le había quitado el sueño desde el mismo día que lo conoció: Jasper Whitlock. Él le dedicó una asombrosa y preciosa sonrisa, mientras Alice sentía que comenzaba a derretirse. La última vez que habían salido fue para el evento automotriz de la empresa que dirigía Bella. Después él coordinaba salidas con ella, pero se retractaba, aludiendo a compromisos de trabajo de última hora es más, la dejó plantada un par de veces en un restaurante, así que Alice decidió tomar distancia. Ya ni siquiera le preguntaba a Edward por él, y por lo que presintió, él tampoco preguntaba por ella. Ahora entendía por qué. De cualquier modo, el encontrárselo allí después de todo ese tiempo, hizo que ella se sintiera como si comenzase a flotar con el solo hecho de tenerlo allí en frente y eso que aun ni siquiera se saludaban… pero un carraspeo femenino la hizo pisar tierra de nuevo. Jasper no andaba solo. Una colorina mujer, con quien le vio por primera vez, lo acompañaba. Victoria, como marcando su territorio, se allegó más al cuerpo de Jasper, agarrándole del brazo, sin quitarle la vista a la pequeña Alice, quien sintió ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de allí:

-¡Pero qué sorpresa! Alice, han sido meses sin verte…- dijo Jasper, con un tono encantador

-Sí… he estado ocupada...- dijo ella, desviando su vista de la intensa mirada de Jasper.

-Los sobrinos… claro. Esta noche he quedado con Edward de ir hasta su apartamento… precisamente estaba comprando regalos para tus sobrinitos- dijo él, mostrándole las bolsas que llevaba en su manos

-Oh, qué bien-

-¿Te veré ahí?- preguntó él, sintiendo deseos de empujar lejos a Victoria con quien se había encontrado fortuitamente en ese centro comercial y que ahora lo "acosaba" de forma tan inoportuna frente a Alice.

-No… no creo… tengo una cita- dijo ella, inventando una historia en su cabeza, ¿pero por qué?

-¿Cita?- preguntó él, sintiéndose contrariado al instante que supo de esa cita.

-Sí… este… un amigo... o más que amigo… ya sabes- respondió ella, muy nerviosa. Generalmente era ingeniosa, pero esta vez le estaba resultado difícil hilar esa mentira, pero _"¿por qué se supone que estoy mintiendo?_" Se preguntaba.

-No, no sé. No sabía que tenías novio- dijo, mordazmente, sintiendo deseos de conocer al patán ese, y ver qué era lo que se atrevía a hacer con su hermoso duendecito… _"¿Mi hermoso duendecito?" _razonó segundos después.

-Yo, yo…- iba a explicarse, cualquier cosa, pero la colorina mujer interrumpió su balbuceo:

-Sí, es fabuloso que tengas novio. Ahora querida, nos tenemos que ir, ¿verdad Jasper?- preguntó al rubio hombre, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alice

-¿Eh?... sí, creo que sí. Fue un gusto verte Alice- se despidió él en tono serio, dejándose llevar por la molestosa de Victoria.

-Claro Jasper- susurró ella, agachando la cabeza, derrotada. Lo sintió pasar junto a ella. Segundos después, inconscientemente, giró su cabeza hacia atrás, percatándose que Jasper había hecho lo mismo. Las miradas de estos dos jóvenes se cruzaron por fracción de segundos. Ella, con los ojos le rogaba que volviese y la abrazara, y él… él le pedía que la esperase, que ya pronto, muy pronto estarían juntos. Por siempre.

Con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo y el alma, Alice dio un suspiro, y se concentró en ponerse a trabajar y hacer las compras pendientes que tenía. Ahora, sus sobrinitos, su familia, debían ser lo más importante para ella.

Durante la noche, mientras su hermano estaba ocupado con sus amigos, entre ellos Jasper, ella hablaba con Bella, y le contaba de sus pesares sentimentales:

_-¿Sabes? A Jasper lo conozco desde hace años. Él trabaja para una consultora externa que trabaja para la empresa, además de hacer clases en la universidad donde mamá es directora. Creo que debes cuidar ese corazoncito tuyo, ese tipo tiene fama de "picaflor", ya sabes-_

-¿Qué me cuide? ¿Ahora me lo vienes a decir, cuando yo ya le entregué mi corazón?-

_-Pero si me dices que a penas y has salidos con él una vez…-_

-No hizo falta más que verlo la primera vez para saber que me había enamorado como una tonta, Bella…-

_-No puede ser…-_

-Pero le soy indiferente, lo sé. Hoy andaba con su amiga Victoria-

_-También la conozco: caza fortunas-_

-¿Caza fortunas?- preguntó Alice confundida

_-Es como se le conoce en el ambiente… oye, este mundo de los negocios es un micro mundo paralelo, donde todos se conocen con todos. Alice, aléjate de Jasper, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que él…-_

-¡¿Y por qué no puede ser él, eh? ¿A caso no estoy a su altura?-

_-¡¿De qué maldita cosa me hablas Alice? Mira nena, si él está interesado, deja que él sea quien se acerque, y deja de mirarlo con cara de borrego a medio morir cuando lo veas. Que ese tipo pelee por ti Alice, se merece que se arrastre tras de ti, así que no te dejes convencer con miraditas o un ramo de simples flores…-_

-¡Que ruegue!-

_-¡Si, que ruegue_!-

-Oye, ¿y él aún está allí en el apartamento?-

-_Sí, Jasper y James aún están aquí-_

-Ok, mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo mil pendientes, y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo-

_-Sí, estoy rendida- declaró Bella, recostada sobre su cama y pensando en su trabajo de "Cupido express": primero con Jane, luego con Rosalie y ahora con Alice. Y se rió, porque ¿cuándo se imaginó ella estar dando consejos sentimentales? Ja, qué gracioso._

* * *

><p>-¿Es usted feliz, señor Cullen?- preguntó Bella a Edward, después que sus "amigotes" Jasper y James se fueran. Ambos se encontraban recostados en su cama, acurrucados uno junto al otro.<p>

-Mmm... Sí, puede decirse que sí- respondió él, dubitativo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, eh?- dijo, golpeando su pecho en señal de reprobación de su respuesta.

-Calma mujer, calma. Lo que pasa es que me parece que la palabra "feliz" no abarca en verdad mis sentimientos en este momento. Es quedarse corto, y dudo que haya un humano más feliz que yo en este momento- dijo, besando sus labios.

-Pues aquí hay una humana y dos mini humanos muy felices también…- dijo ella sonriendo sobre los hermosos labios de Edward. Él no dijo nada. Volvió a tomar por asalto los labios de su mujer. Era difícil para él mantener la calma cuando besaba a su mujer. Enseguida comenzaba a sentirse excitado, pero claro, ahora tenía que irse con más calma. Era difícil hacer el amor con ella de forma desenfrenada, como solían hacerlo. Pero demonios, la deseaba tanto. El embarazo no había quitado una pisca de sensualidad en su mujer y adoraba eso. Claro, pero siempre que comenzaban el juego previo, uno de sus hijos, pateaba el vientre de su madre en señal de protesta, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

-Hay alguien celoso aquí adentro- indicó Bella cuando sintió la patadita

-Apostaría que es nuestro campeón; pero ahora se aguanta, después tendrá toda tu atención y yo tendré que andar mendigando cariño-

-Tonto Edward… quizás sea nuestra princesita que cela a su padre, ¿no crees?-

-Adoro pensar que sea así. Pero como sea, ¡Se aguantan los dos allí adentro!- dijo, dando una orden en dirección a sus hijos. Enseguida volvió a arremeter contra la boca de Bella y a acariciarla, antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos acurrucados uno junto al otro.

-Así que… hoy es tu último día en la empresa, ¿no?- preguntó Edward la mañana siguiente, mientras terminaba su café.

-No, mañana es mi último día- corrigió Bella, revisando el periódico

-Bella…- dijo Edward en señal de protesta, pero Bella lo interrumpió al instante:

-Edward, por favor… estaré un par de horas en la oficina. Tengo una reunión importante, luego me reuniré con tu madre y Alice para preparar lo de esta noche. Nos reuniremos en casa de papá, allí haremos la cena, ¿te parece?-

-Sí, me parece. ¿Quién irá por ti?- aceptó él, sabiendo que aquella batalla diaria no la ganaría él, además, no quería preocupar a Bella con el asunto de Tanya.

-Creo que puedo conducir…- se arriesgó a responder ella, sabiendo cual sería la reacción de Edward. Y le atinó.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Isabella!- protestó casi al borde del enojo

-Oye, cálmate- dijo, acariciando su cabello. Se le hacía extraño verlo tan preocupado -Alice irá por mí, y me quedaré el resto de la tarde en casa de papá, hasta la cena- explicó

-Desearía ir por ti…-

-No puedes, tienes clases, ¿lo olvidas? Y ya estás retrasado…-

-Bella, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿Sí, por favor?-

-¿Pasa algo Edward? Por qué estás tan preocupado-

-Nada cielo, nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora vámonos antes que nos despidan a los dos- dijo, sonando despreocupado. Pero en verdad, la idea de que Tanya anduviese dando vueltas o que estuviese planeando algo en contra de Bella lo aterraba. Por eso su insistencia de que en ningún minuto estuviese sola. Por supuesto, no había querido decirle nada.

Para la tranquilidad de Edward, las cosas durante el día siguieron su rutina habitual. Le había hablado a Bella unas tres o cuatro veces en el día, además de cerciorarse de que Alice fuese por ella y que estarían en casa de Charly el resto del día. Que su madre estuviese con ellas le tranquilizaba. Y le alegraba profundamente.

Cuando llamó a su hermano mayor para contárselo, él suspiró de alivio:

_-Vaya que buena noticia me has dado Edward-_

-Fue una sorpresa para mí también, aunque las razones que la movieron a su acercamiento…-

_-Dispara Edward, qué sucede-_

-Se trata de Tanya. Mi madre presiente que algo está tramando… es largo de explicar…-

_-Ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie si es eso lo que quieres decir-_

-Las cosas han cambiado Emmett…-

_-Ya veo. Me hubiese gustado que esta noche hubieses estado en la cena con la familia, pero quizás en un par de días nos podamos poner al día con unas copas del excelente vino que se fabrica por estos lados…-_

-¿Significa eso que ya estás de regreso?-

_-En dos días sale mi vuelo rumbo a Londres-_

-¡Magnifico! Iré por ti al aeropuerto, debes darme los datos de la llegada de tu vuelo…-

_-Que no se corra la voz Edward, digamos que quiero que sea sorpresa… o algo así…-_

-¿Digamos que hay alguien en especial que no quieres que se entere de tu llegada?-

_-Como decía Edward, nos vemos en dos días_- dijo Emmett, pasando por alto la pregunta de su hermano, que ya bien sabía él hacia donde iba esa pregunta. Y no, no quería que "ella" se enterara.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya iba siendo hora que nos reuniéramos, ¿no?- dijo Charly, recibiendo a Esme y a Carlisle cuando iban llegando a su casa. Alice, Renée, Edward y Bella estaban ya en casa, esperándoles. El ambiente en la casa era de algarabía. Las familias en plano estaban reunidas. Charly les contaba sobre sus planes del parque de entretención que estaba construyendo para sus nietos, cuestión a la cual Isabella no tuvo más que acatar, aun cuando supo que Carlisle, quien se suponía más sensato que Charly, también estaba involucrado. Renée y Esme se estaban recién conociendo, y ya la madre de Bella sentía una especie de simpatía absoluta por Esme, a quien encontraba tan encantadora. Alice en tanto, estaba compartiendo con las muchachas del servicio, las nuevas fotos de la última ecografía 3D que Bella se había hecho. Las 4 mujeres que trabajan para Charly, habían compartido con él la alegría que suponía para él ser abuelo y sobre todo cuando supo que lo sería por partida doble.<p>

Isabella mientras tanto deambulaba por la casa, mientras el resto de la familia compartía. Quiso pasear en silencio por aquella casa que la albergó durante toda su vida. Era la casa de los Swan, lo había sido por generaciones… había tanto de su familia allí, pero sentía que había tan poco de ella impregnado en ese lugar… pero las cosas cambiarían cuando llegaran sus dos retoños a poner de cabeza todo aquel orden. Se rió ante esa idea.

Entró en uno de los salones que ella misma había mandado a decorar: la sala donde se encontraba el gran piano de cola que ella muy pocas veces usó. Recordó el porqué de ese piano en ese lugar, y toda la historia que aquello encerraba. De como una simple atracción se convirtió en una obsesión, y como esa obsesión en desenfreno y luego en amor. De lo mal que había comenzado a hacer las cosas, hasta darse por vencida y dejar que las cosas pasaran sin forzar nada. Recordó a la gente que pasó a llevar y a la que dañó. Y ese mismo recuerdo la llevó a Tanya y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Podría alguna vez pararse frente a ella y pedirle perdón? Lo había intentado, justo antes de su boda… pero ella no oyó razones. Y estaba en todo su derecho.

Una especia de angustia la invadió al recordar a Tanya, no sabía por qué. Hace tiempo que no sabía de ella, desde la última vez que la vio en el concierto de navidad. Y de pronto, recordó la última pesadilla vino a su memoria, y otra vez, por instinto, llevó sus manos hasta su vientre. Su respiración se agitó un poco y se sintió un poco mareada. Intentó tranquilizarse. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de música, tratando de buscar calma.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Edward llamándola la sobresaltó. Él se acercó hasta ella, preocupado -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sólo me dio un leve mareo Edward, nada de qué preocuparse-

-No me escondas nada…-

-Oye, es normal que pase esto, han sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo…-

-¿Estás segura?-

-¡Claro!- dijo, tratando de sonar convincente para no preocupar aún más a Edward -Será mejor que vayamos adentro, deben estarnos buscando-

-Ok, vamos, ya estaban preguntando por ti-

-Vamos entonces, ya tengo algo de hambre- le dijo, haciendo un poco de broma para olvidar esa sensación de preocupación que la acababa de invadir. ¿Pero qué podría pasar, si todo estaba bien? "_Nada Bella, nada va a pasar…"_ se repetía, mientras iba de la mano de Edward, rumbo a reunirse con el resto de la familia que esperaba por ellos.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Nenas, les dejo actualización, a poquitito del final... =) **

**Gracias por los comentarios... =)**

**Abrazos especiales a mi super beta Paly... **

******Con amor: Cata!**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Los ejecutivos, asistentes y secretaria de gerencia, prepararon un desayuno de despedida para la gerente que se iba con sus días de pre natal. Habían preparado una especie de "Baby Shower" especial, para entregarle una serie de regalos que habían comprado para ella y los bebitos que iban a llegar. La sala de juntas se había convertido en un salón de eventos, decorado con globos rosas y celestes, muy acorde con la celebración. Isabella se sintió muy emocionada y agradecida del detalle que sus colegas habían tenido para con ella. En sus años allí, nunca había celebrado nada parecido con aquellas personas. Y es que su carácter hostil del pasado la alejaba de ellos. Pero el amor hizo milagros, claro que sí, meditaba mientras acariciaba su vientre<strong>.<strong>

-¿Ya tiene los nombres?- preguntó uno de los ejecutivos a Bella, cuando estaban degustando muy animadamente el desayuno.

-Sí, bueno, después de largas discusiones, llegamos a un consenso: la niña se llamará Tatiana y el niño Leonel- dijo muy orgullosa, recordando aquel día en que ella y Edward pasaron muchas horas discutiendo el asunto, sin ponerse de acuerdo. Así que se pudieron a investigar. A Bella le gustó el nombre para su "príncipe", pues averiguó que los hombres que llevaban aquel nombre, cargaban con una naturaleza vehemente, mientras que Edward eligió el nombre de su "princesita" por su naturaleza minuciosa. Finalmente ambos hermanos tendrían que ser un complemento. Además, eran nombres muy bonitos.

-Lindos, lindos nombres…- dijo una de las secretarias de gerencia. Todos concordaron con aquel comentario, brindando por aquello con un sabroso y sano jugo natural.

-¿Qué pasa con Jane que aún no llega?- preguntó Rose, extrañada que una de las mentoras de aquella celebración no hubiese llegado. En verdad, le extrañaba que una mujer tan puntual y responsable como Jane, aun no hubiese llegado.

-La he llamado, pero nada. Lina, su madre anda de viaje, así que no sé nada… James tampoco contesta su teléfono…-

-¡Aja!- dijo Rose, dando por sentado que la pequeña Jane no se había quedado precisamente dormida en brazos de Morfeo, sino en brazos de James.

-Espero que la ausencia de Jane tenga que ver con eso- dijo Bella. Y tenía mucho que ver con eso.

* * *

><p>Durante el día anterior, Jane no había querido dar señales de vida al desesperado James. Quería pensar bien en la respuesta que le daría a James acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio. Pensó y pensó, hasta que llegó a una conclusión: <em>¡¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Yo amo a ese hombre y quiero estar con él… así que fuera miedos Jane!<em>

James, que ya se estaba a punto del colapso, llegó con al ánimo por los suelos a su apartamento, después de haber pasado el día esperando una llamada de su amada. No había querido contestar su teléfono y se odió porque pensó que quizás aquella propuesta había sido demasiado apresurada y quizás la había asustado, haciendo que su ángel volara lejos de él. _¡Maldita sea James, nunca haces las cosas bien! _Se espetaba, dejándose caer sobre su sillón. Allí en silencio se lamentaba de su pesar, hasta que el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Por una corazonada, decidió correr hasta la puerta y abrir. Y claro, su corazón reconocía cuando era su dueña la que venía.

-Jane- dijo él a penas la vio, con el corazón latiéndole a alta velocidad.

-Hola…- susurró ella.

-Este…yo… bueno… soy algo atolondrado… Mmm… no quiero presionarte…- comenzó a disculparse él aún parado en la puerta, pero Jane lo interrumpió:

-Sí- dijo ella, aun parada en la puerta, fuera del apartamento mirando con ternura a su novio. Él la miró y asintió, malinterpretando la afirmación de ella.

-Sí, soy un tonto… lo sé- reafirmó él haciendo que Jane curvara levemente sus labios en una sutil sonrisa.

-Sí James, te digo sí- volvió a atajar la palabrería de James. Él la miró extrañado, preguntándose qué significaba ese "sí" en verdad.

-Emm… eh… ¿me dices sí?- la confusión era palpable en la cara de James.

-Sí James, te amo y sí quiero casarme contigo- dijo ella ahora con todas sus letras para sacar a James de su confusión. Él la miró durante un tiempo, sin decir nada.

-No quiero presionarte…-

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme pedido…?-

-¡No, nunca! Yo ya no concibo mi vida sin ti, y quiero demostrártelo, demostrárselo a todos. Quiero que sepan que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero jurarlo frente a un juez y frente a Dios, pero no quiero que me digas que sí porque no quieres dañarme. Entenderé si quieres esperar…-

-No quiero esperar. Te lo dije, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo también, formar una familia y envejecer a tu lado y mientras antes comience a vivir mi vida contigo, mejor. Ya no quiero separarme de ti James- declamó ella con una seguridad tal que hicieron que James sintiese ganas de llorar al oírla.

-¡Por amor de Dios Jane, no sabes cuánto te amo!- dijo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besándola con todo el amor que pudo. Ella respondió encantada a los besos y las caricias de James. Así que durante esa noche, no hicieron más que disfrutar el uno del otro. Entre caricias, besos, entrega absoluta, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y por supuesto, ambos se quedaron dormidos, pasando por alto el sonido del despertador.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y miró la hora, soltó un improperio que sonaba muy gracioso saliendo de sus labios. Se puso de enseguida de pie y fue directo al baño para darse una ducha rápida, mientras a James no le importaba nada. Él seguía dormida, reposando sobre una nube post pasión sobre la que se sentía cómodo… pero de momento a otro no sintió el pequeño y tibio cuerpo junto a él.

-¿Jane?- la llamó él. Ella se asomó desde la puerta del baño, recién duchada, sólo con una pequeña toalla que ocultaba su desnudez y con su rubia cabellera mojada cayendo sobre sus hombros. Aquella visión de semejante ninfa frente a él, no hizo sino encender la pasión de James, quien ya había despertado por completo -¿Sabes lo endemoniadamente sexy que te ves así?- le dijo de forma muy sensual, haciendo que Jane mordiera su labio… ¡Pero no! Estaba retrasada y… Hasta ahí llegó su raciocinio, porque James fue más rápido, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, mientras la besaba sin piedad, haciendo que una vez más ambos cuerpos se fundieran, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

* * *

><p>El ameno desayuno de despedida para Isabella terminó casi cerca de las once de la mañana. Finalmente, la reunión tan importante a la que la habían citado, no era sino aquella sorpresa. Así que decidió dejar los últimos papeles firmados y retirarse antes a su casa, y esperar allí a Edward. Meditó en la idea de tomar un taxi, pero tenía un coche con chofer, puesto por su padre a disposición suya. Así que pidió que una de las secretarias lo llamara y le dijera que ella esperaría en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Así que fue hasta la oficina de Rosalie a dejarle una carpeta, se despidió de ella, de las secretarias y se fue rumbo al estacionamiento. <em>"Bien, hoy comienza mi odioso reposo absoluto… todo sea por mis pequeñitos"<em> pensó sonriendo, mientras descendía por el ascensor.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, iba pensando además en cocinar algo rico para Edward y regalonear con él por el resto de la tarde, aprovechando que él no tenía que trabajar. Además, insistiría con llamar a Jane para que le diera las explicaciones de su ausencia en la mañana. "_De seguro ya tienen fecha de boda y la roca puesta en el dedo"_ pensó ella, sonriendo.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, se dio cuenta que quizás se había apresurado mucho en bajar, pues el carro no había llegado aún por ella. Sacó su móvil para llamar a su padre, pero una carcajada femenina proveniente de algún lugar del estacionamiento, la distrajo. Poco a poco vio que se acercaba a ella, una mujer… vestida de novia… mujer a la que reconoció muy bien. Y la angustia volvió a colarse en el pecho de Bella.

-¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí! Una puta embarazada quizás de quien…- Tanya había logrado colarse al estacionamiento. Su idea era llegar hasta la misma oficina de Isabella, pero las cosas serían más fáciles de lo que esperó, pensó, triunfante.

-Tanya, por favor…- suplicó Isabella, rogando en silencio que nada le pasar a sus niños.

-¡Shhhh! Silencio mujerzuela… No digas mi nombre… ¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE!- gritó, fuera de sus cabales. Desde hace dos o tres días que llevaba puesto su vestido de novia, sucio y roto. En sus brazos habían cicatrices de heridas que ella misma se auto infirió, su cabello era una maraña, y el maquillaje de su rostro hacía que pareciese una verdadera loca. Pero aquello poco y nada le importaba a Tanya. Ni siquiera dialogar con esa puta que le había quitado a su hombre le interesaba, así que no esperó más y sacó de un bolso blanco que llevaba, un arma de fuego. Lo levantó lentamente, mientras la mano con la que lo tenía agarrado, temblaba descontrolada. Isabella comenzó a sentir un dolor en su vientre y un terror que le estaba nublando la vista, mientras sentía un ensordecedor pito en sus oídos. Aferró con ambas manos su vientre, y cerró los ojos._"Edward, te amo",_ pensó, antes de oír el disparo.

Jacob Black y Rosalie Hale tenían una reunión en el centro de comercio exterior de Londres. Cada uno iría en su coche, pues desde la última y única vez que salieron, no volvieron a cometer el "error" de montarse ambos en el mismo carro.

Él salió primero, silbando una canción mientras bajaba al estacionamiento por el ascensor. Fue directo hacia su jeep Land Rover negro, del año, "_Justo lo que un hombre como yo necesita y merece_" pensaba, mientras miraba orgulloso su flamante jeep, pero la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco lo distrajo. _"¡¿Una mujer vestida de novia?... ¡¿Con un arma en la mano?"._ Rápida y sigilosamente comenzó a acercarse, cuando vio que frente a la "loca", temblando y agarrando su barriga, estaba Isabella. Era a ella a quien apuntaba la loca esa…_"¡Oh por todos los cielos!"_

-¡No!-gritó Jacob, corriendo hacia Tanya, quien lo miró, y desvió el tiro, dándole a Bella en un hombro, y haciendo que ella callera al suelo. Tanya sólo atinó a correr por entre los autos, antes que Jacob la agarrara_: ¡Por un maldito demonio, quien es ese imbécil! _Pensaba Tanya mientras se escabullía-¡Detente maldita loca!- Jacob gritó, y no sabía que hacer: si perseguir a la loca o… no, no… Isabella necesitaba ayuda.

-¡¿Bella, Bella? No cierres tus ojos maldita sea… ¿me oyes Bella?- le decía, mientras la tomaba y le golpeaba la cara para impedir que ella se durmiera… o se fuera en el sueño.

-Me duele… mis niños…- decía ella con mucho esfuerzo, y se veía el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Estarás bien… te dio solo en el hombro… cálmate- dijo, sacando su móvil y marcándole al primer número de emergencia que recordó -¡Necesito una ambulancia! ¡Ahora! Una mujer embarazada fue atacada con un arma… sí, está consiente… le dieron en el hombro… si…- dijo, mientras sujetaba a Bella con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro sujetaba y hablaba por su celular. La miró para percatarse de que sólo estuviese herida en el hombro… _¡Oh, Dios!_ Exclamó, cuando vio que por su entrepierna, corría un hilo de sangre -¡Está sangrando!... No, no, no… por su entrepierna… sangra…¡Vengan rápido maldita sea!- le decía a la operadora que estaba detrás de la llamada de emergencia.

-Mis niños… mis niños…- repetía, sintiendo que perdía la conciencia poco a poco.

Un grito de horror se sintió detrás de ellos. Rosalie, quien bajó cinco minutos después que Jacob, vio aquella escena, y se imaginó lo peor:

-¡Que has hecho!- le espetó la rubia mujer a Jacob.

-Oye mujer, cálmate. Una loca vestida de novia quiso matar a Isabella…-.

-¡¿Vestida de novia?-

-En mi vida jamás la había visto-

-¡Por Dios! ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!- insistió, pero Jacob le informó que ya había llamado a una. Rosalie se acercó hasta Bella, y trató de tranquilizarla -¡¿Bella? Estarás bien, ¿sí? Tienes que ser fuerte Bella, no te rindas…-

-Me siento mal… me duele mucho… quiero dormir…- decía ella con mucho esfuerzo, sin tener claridad de quien le hablaba.

-¡Que no se duerma! Es mejor que la encuentren consciente… ¡Que pasa con esa ambulancia!- gritó él con mucha fuerza, mientras no sabía cómo frenar el sangramiento de Isabella. Ok, él había sentido algún tipo de recelo y quizás odio por Isabella, pero no le deseaba la muerte, ni menos que sufriera perdiendo a sus niños.

Minutos más tarde, cuando él ya estaba empezando a amenazar a medio mundo que se agolpó en el lugar, la ambulancia llegó y se llevaron a Bella de urgencia hasta la clínica más cercana.

Rosalie tuvo la ingrata misión de llamar a Edward. No sabía cómo decirle, además que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo habían ocurrido las cosas:

-Edward… este… se trata de Bella...- decía ella de forma entrecortada, muy nerviosa

-¡¿Qué sucede Rosalie?- Edward sabía que algo pasaba. Una inquietante angustia lo distrajo hace unos momentos atrás.

-En el estacionamiento… a ella… le dispararon…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿En dónde está?-

-La están llevando en este momento a la clínica…- le dio el nombre y la dirección, y Edward colgó enseguida, dejando la clase a medias sin dar explicaciones de su salida tan abrupta.

De camino llamó a su hermana, contándole lo más tranquilamente posible lo que Rosalie le había dicho. Pero Alice soltó un llanto descontrolado. Él le rogó que se tranquilizara, que él ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para que ella viniera con ataques de histeria. Le rogó que avisara al resto de la familia. Él estaba por llegar y no tenía cabeza para avisarles. Él sólo quería tomar la mano de su mujer y saber que estaba bien, al igual que sus pequeñitos.

-¡Dónde está!- preguntó al llegar a la sala de espera de urgencias, al ver a Rosalie y a Jacob manchado casi completamente de sangre.

-Está en observación Edward… llegó aún consciente…- explicó Rosalie

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó Rosalie…?-

-Una loca vestida de novia le disparó…- interrumpió Jacob. Edward lo miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Explícate!-

-Te digo sólo lo que vi: iba llegando a mi carro, y vi a una loca vestida de novia apuntándole directo al pecho, yo di un grito y ella hizo desvió su puntería. Te digo, ella no quería darle en el hombro… la cosa es que salió corriendo. Y yo me quedé con Isabella y llamé a la ambulancia. Luego llegó Rosalie…- contó Jacob

-¿Cómo era la mujer?- le preguntó Edward

-No sé bien, era rubia…- comenzó a decir Jacob. En verdad Jacob no la había visto con tanto detalle, pero en cuanto empezó a describirla, Edward supo de inmediato de quien se trataba: Tanya.

-¡Dónde está mi hija!- Renée venía corriendo, interponiéndose entre las enfermeras, y detrás de ella, Charly, quién comenzó a exigir razones sobre su hija. Minutos después, Esme, Alice y Carlisle llegaron.

Pasadas un par de horas, Edward estaba como loco en la sala de espera. Sólo le habían dado información de que su "esposa" estaba bajo observación. Que habían logrado quitarle la bala que se había alojado en su hombro, y que el sangramiento era síntoma de aborto, pero que estaba en observación. Mantendrían a Isabella dopada, pues necesitaba calma y continuarían con el embarazo hasta que su cuerpo resistiera.

-Oye, debes calmarte…- le decía James, acompañándolo en todo momento desde que supo lo ocurrido.

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme! Mi mujer y mis hijos están en peligro, además de la loca de mi ex anda suelta con deseos de venganza… esto es mi maldita culpa…- dijo, desesperado.

-No digas estupideces Cullen...-

-¡Más le vale que la agarren! Si es necesario movilice a toda la policía especial para ello, ¡No me importa cuanto haya que pagar, ¿me oye?- ordenaba Charles Swan a los oficiales, acompañado de un séquito de abogados que seguían desde muy cerca la causa.

Renée lloraba, Jane y Esme rezaban, Alice hablaba con Emmett. Edward había quedado de ir por él hasta el aeropuerto, pero esperó y esperó y "el maldito de su hermano" no llegaba. Así que no le quedó otra que llamara a su hermana, después que Edward no contestara su teléfono. Cuando oyó a su hermana llorando al teléfono, se espantó y en cuanto supo lo sucedido con Bella, desde el aeropuerto corrió hasta la clínica. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano y darle un fuerte abrazo:

-Todo estará bien Edward, ya lo verás- le dijo, reconfortándolo

-Es lo que espero…-

-¿Y dónde está papá?-

-Averiguando algo más adentro. Tiene algunos conocidos aquí…-

-Entiendo…- admitió. Se dio la vuelta para ir hasta donde estaba su madre y lo primero que vio, fue a la rubia mujer que hace meses le había roto el corazón. Se tensó por completo, empuñando sus manos hasta que sintió dolor. ¿Lo peor? Lo peor era que ella estaba hablando "con el maldito ese". Sintió que su cuerpo tembló de ira, no sabe bien si porque odió la presencia de ambos allí o porque sintió celos de verlos juntos. Pero cerró los ojos, respiró llamando a la calma. Ese no era el momento. Así que quitando la vista de la hermosa mujer rubia, fue hasta su madre y se mantuvo a su lado tanto como pudo. De tanto en tanto, echaba miradas hacia la parejita y sentía cómo el calor de la ira lo inundaba al verlos hablar tan amigable y confidentemente:

-No puedo creer que hayas sido precisamente tú quien haya ayudado a Isabella…- le decía Rosalie a Jacob. Le resultaba incluso irónica aquella situación.

-A qué te refieres- preguntó Jacob confundido.

-Jacob, ¿Crees que después de todo este tiempo, Bella no me contaría sobre vuestra historia y de lo mucho que te odiaba? No seas ingenuo Black-

-Ok, no hemos tenido una historia de miel sobre hojuelas, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? No la iba a dejar tiraba ahí desangrándose. Además, ya eso quedó atrás, yo ahora trabajo en su empresa y ella al menos a tenido la deferencia de no correrme a patadas, aunque intuyo que tú tuviste mucho que ver ahí, ¿no?- dijo él, mirándola de forma descaradamente coqueta. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Y desde la esquina, un hombre gigante y furioso, observaba todo aquello.

-Eres un caballero después de todo Jacob Black…-

-Lo soy señorita Hale, lo soy. Ahora, movámonos de aquí, creo que ya hicimos lo que nos competía y siento que desencajamos-

-Ok, déjame y le digo a Charly que estaremos al pendiente- y fue lo que hizo. Ella no pasó por alto la quemante mirada de Emmett, de quien no había sabido directamente durante meses, pero lo ignoró a propósito. Eso sí, una cosa no podía negar: él era el hombre más guapo que había conocido en el último tiempo y otra cosa importante: no pudo negar la presurosa carrera de su corazón y las mariposas despertar en su estómago cuando sintió la presencia de aquel imponente hombre en ese lugar. Pero no daría a conocer aquello. No se lo merecía. Así que habló con Charly, le dijo que estaría en contacto con él por cualquier cosa y que regresaría en la noche. Él le agradeció a ella y a Jacob por haber ayudado a su hija. Le dijo a Jacob que le estaría agradecido por el resto de su vida. Jacob no dijo nada. Luego de eso, ambos salieron juntos de la sala de espera, bajo la furibunda mirada de Emmett Cullen, quien ardía en celos. Ya qué, no lo podía negar.

-¿Edward?- dijo Carlisle saliendo del área restringida. El aludido se puso de pie enseguida y acercándose a su padre

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo están mis hijos…?-

-Edward cálmate. Ella está bien. Acaba de despertar, pero está muy asustada. Probablemente la hagan dormir de nuevo, pero se niega no antes de verte- indicó su padre

-¿Y puedo verla?-

-Sólo unos minutos, pero debes entrar tranquilo…-

-Mis hijos… ellos…-

-Ellos se sujetan con fuerza al cuerpo de su madre. Las ecografías no muestran anomalías, pero no forzaran el cuerpo de Bella. Los niños estarán en el vientre hasta que Bella lo pueda soportar. Si las cosas avanzan bien, probablemente el embarazo prosiga de forma normal, que es lo que esperamos. Si vuelve a tener síntomas de embarazo y eso causa peligro a la madre y a los niños, pues se le realizará una cesárea y pondremos a los bebes en incubadoras. Así que cálmate, todo está bajo control-

-Ok, ok, estoy calmado-

-La enfermera te acompañará- le dijo, indicándole a la enfermera que acompañara a su hijo hasta la habitación de Bella. Mientras él se quedaba dándoles la misma explicación que acababa de darle a Edward.

En la habitación, Bella ahogaba sus deseos de llorar. Quería mantenerse tranquila: sabía que sus niños estaba bien, pues los sentía con vida dentro de ella y eso era lo más importante. Pero no sabía nada de Tanya y eso le seguía llenando de miedo. Sintió abrirse la puerta y cuando vio a Edward entrar por ella, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Edward se apresuró hasta su lado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besando tiernamente sus labios y acariciándole.

-Calma Bella, todo está bien amor…-

-Sentí… sentí tanto miedo…-

-Lo sé amor, pero ya todo pasó…-

-Fue Tanya, ella quería matarme… quería matar a mis pequeños…-

-Pero no pasó amor, tú y ellos están bien, pero debes tranquilizarte, te lo suplico…-

-Fue mi culpa… ella actuó así por mi culpa…-

-Deja de decir eso Bella por favor. No tienes la culpa de nada, ella está fuera de sí. Aquí no hay más culpables que ella misma y te juro que pagará por esto…-

-Me podría haber matado-

-Bella, estás muy nerviosa, llamaré a la enfermera…-

-Jacob… si él no hubiese aparecido… yo no…-

-Hablé con él, me explicó cómo pasó todo y prestó declaración, ella y Rosalie…-

-¿Él está afuera?-

-Se fue hace unos momentos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Edward, él de alguna manera salvó la vida de nuestros hijos, ¿Te das cuenta? Él me ayudó, pudiendo dejarme ahí…-

-Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Bella, pero ahora no es el momento, debes descansar-

-Dale las gracias en cuanto lo veas Edward, prométemelo-

-Lo haré Bella, ni que lo digas. Ahora respira y descansa cielo, todo estará bien- dijo finalmente Edward, besando la cabeza de su mujer. Se quedó con ella hasta que por voluntad propia decidió dejarse llevar por el sueño. Mientras tanto, Edward meditaba sobre lo que Bella había hecho mención: las ironías de la vida y cómo Jacob, el hombre que supuestamente la odiaba más que a nadie en este mundo, le salvó la vida. Y cómo la mujer que creyó amar, estaba intentando destruir la suya, cosa que no permitiría. Tendría que pasar por sobre su cadáver, por muy drástico que eso pareciese. Esa mujer no volvería a acercarse a su mujer, ni mucho menos a sus hijos. Eso lo juró con tanta seguridad, como que su nombre es Edward Cullen.

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Señoritas! A dos capítulos del final... gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, ya los voy respondiendo de a poquito... **

**Mil mil gracias!**

**Abrazos especiales a mi super beta Paly... **

******Así que las dejo, disfrutadlo!******

******Cata!**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>-¡Nos diste un susto de muerte!- dijo Rose, entrando al cuarto de Bella, que hacía ya diez días se encontraba en la clínica.<p>

-Sí, lo sé. Este, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerles…-

-Ni que lo digas. Edward y el resto de la familia ya se encargaron de agradecernos, incluso a Jacob-

-¿Has venido con él?-

-Sí, precisamente está afuera. Me pidió que entrara yo. No quería hacerte sufrir una "rabieta" con su presencia, ya sabes…-

-Rosalie, ¿Le puedes decir que entre, por favor? Necesito hablar con él-

-A solas, lo entiendo. Voy por él, nada de agitarse, los nenes ahí adentro necesitan tranquilidad-

-Lo sé, gracias Rosalie. Te has portado como una verdadera amiga-

-Lo soy Bella. Soy tu amiga- le dijo, acomodando en un florero las hermosas rosas que traía para ella. Después salió y le informó a Jacob que Bella quería verle. Pasaron solo unos minutos antes que Jacob entrara al cuarto.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Jacob, asomando la cabeza.

-Sí Jacob, puedes pasar- dijo Isabella muy tranquila. Cuando lo vio, no reaccionó como siempre: ni le picaban las manos por golpear a alguien, ni sintió deseos de lanzarle improperios ni menos de matarlo. Las cosas habían dado un vuelco inesperado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ya, mucho mejor-

-Me alegra…-

-Jacob, por qué lo hiciste-

-Hacer qué-

-Ayudarme-

-Me ofendes, de veras ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que te hubiese dejado tirada en el suelo, muriéndote probablemente? Isabella, no soy un monstruo como crees-

-Jacob, salvaste mi vida y la de mis hijos, es algo de lo que te estaré agradecida el resto de mi vida-

-Hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho Bella. No me porté como un héroe, se trata de ser humano-

-Como sea. Olvidaste nuestras rencillas…-

-Ya somos adultos, ¿no? Tú y yo actuamos como verdaderos inescrupulosos hace años atrás, por nuestro deseo de control, pero muy por el contrario de lo que creíamos, no habíamos alcanzado madurez aun Bella. Mírate, eres una mujer completa, serás madre dentro de poco, tienes un hombre a tu lado, eres unaprofesional exitosa-

-Tengo lo que quiero Jacob-

-Y me alegra. Sé que no soy un santo, pero sé lo que valgo. Me estoy forjando mi carrera profesional y en estos meses trabajando en tu empresa, me he dado cuenta de lo que puedo llegar a lograr trabajando bien, sin trampas ni pasando a llevar a nadie. No me interesa vengarme de nadie, sólo quiero avanzar, aunque tú no lo creas, inconscientemente quizás me has ayudado, permitiendo hacer mi trabajo en este tiempo y espero seguir allí un tiempo más-

-Eres un buen elemento, Jacob- dijo, olvidándose de su idea de despedir a Jacob. Acababa de decidir que él seguiría trabajando en la empresa de forma indefinida. Ella tuvo una oportunidad para cambiar, no coartaría la oportunidad de Jacob Black.

-Lo soy, lo sé- dijo él con un dejo de orgullo.

-Espero que tú y Leah puedan estar tranquilos ahora…-

-No hay "Leah y yo". Ella se merece un tipo que la ame con locura, que le sea fiel. Lamentablemente no soy ese tipo. Aunque ella no me crea, yo le agradezco su fidelidad conmigo durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, pero por lo mismo, no quiero seguir haciéndole daño-

-¿La dejaste?-

-La dejé, sí. He intentado hablar con ella, pero me odia y la entiendo. Así que dejaré que las cosas se calmen un poco-

-Vaya Jacob Black, míranos aquí hablando con toda calma…-

-Cuando antes lo único que el uno quería del otro era venganza. Pero hemos cambiado Bella-

-Lo hemos hecho, Jacob-

Mientras que en la habitación de Bella, ella y Jacob fumaban la pipa de la paz, afuera estaba por desatarse una batalla de proporciones épicas que tenía como protagonistas a Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen. Cuando ella salió del cuarto para dejar que Bella y Jacob hablasen, Rosalie decidió esperar en un parquecito en las afueras de la clínica. Iba a montarse, pero cuando las puertas de éste se abrieron, se encontró de frentón con la imponente presencia del hombre que hace meses la había tratado de "Puta". Nada más y nada menos que Emmett Cullen. Ella se dio dos segundos para pensar y sin mostrarse dubitativa, se montó en el ascensor con mucha naturalidad, estirando su mano hasta la botonera y presionar el número uno, la planta a la que iba. De forma erguida y dándole la espalda a Emmett, se paró, esperando que los segundos pasaran rápido. Se supone que en el piso en el que estaban, el tercero, Emmett se tendría que haber bajado, pues venía a ver a su cuñada. Desde su llegada, poco y nada había logrado conversar. Pero esta sorpresa lo dejó en una especia de shock. No atinó a actuar. De cualquier forma, el ambiente de ese pequeño cubículo estaba cargado por una fuerza especial, que zigzagueaba entre ambos como serpiente cascabel, moviendo su cola y serpenteando el espacio ¿Había comenzado a hacer calor?, pensaban, pero cada uno en su posición aparentemente imperturbable.

_"Firme Emmett Cullen, firme…. Ella no te importa, ¿recuerdas? No te importa…¡Pero demonios, está más hermosa de como la recordaba!" _El aroma que expelía de aquella mujer y el calor lo estaban comenzando a marear y a hacer que su respiración se tornara errática. La visión de su cabello rubio cayendo uniformemente en grandes ondas sobre su espalda lo estaba hipnotizando. Su yo interno no entendía que aquella mujer tuviera tal poder sobre él.

Rosalie en tanto, llevaba sus ojos cerrados, y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en señal de autoprotección… y quizás autodefensa. _"¡No pienses, no sientas, no mires, no huelas, no hables… no suspires… ¡No desees al hombre que está detrás de ti! No, no, no!" _imposiciones de auto negaciones se repetía ella por dentro. _"¡¿Y qué le pasa a este maldito ascensor que demora tanto…?" _Pero el timbre indicando la llegada a destino del elevador, hizo exhalar a Rosalie. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, pero repentinamente, volvieron a cerrarse:

-¡¿Qué demonios…?- dijo, desviando su vista hacia el tablero. Vio una mano masculina presionando el botón cerrar y pulsar el piso 10 de la clínica, él último piso. Furiosa se giró y lo encaró. Él estaba serio, su mirada era desafiante y sus ojos oscuros más penetrantes que nunca. -Podrías haber esperado que yo bajara, ¿no?- le espetó, pero de la boca de Emmett salió una escueta respuesta:

-No-

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó, y él volvió a responder de la misma manera que antes:

-No-

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo, ahora ella presionando el botón de "stop" -¡¿Me puedes decir qué maldita cosa te pasa? ¡Se supone que me odias, que te doy asco! ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Qué, averiguaste como se dice PUTA en otros idiomas?- ante la furia de Rosalie, Emmett se mantenía extrañamente imperturbable. Él se sentía valeroso ahora, no sabe cómo ni por qué, pero la furia contra esa mujer lo hiso sentirse… temerario y desafiante. La furia de esa mujer lo encendía, y ¡Por todos los cielos, cómo la había extrañado! Ella seguía lanzándole improperios, pero él no oía, sólo veía como ella movía sus labios, fruncía su ceño y movía sus manos, en un claro gesto de indignación -¡¿Me oyes?- le gritó ella finalmente, cuando vio que Emmett no movía ni un solo músculo.

-No-

-¡Imbécil!- dijo, dirigiendo su mano para pulsar el botón y volver a mover el elevador, y bajarse de una vez por todas, pero la mano de Emmett sujetó la de ella con fuerza, antes que pudiese llegar a su objetivo. Ella lo miró con espanto y fue peor cuando sintió el cuerpo de Emmett acercarse a ella, hasta arrinconarla contra la fría muralla de metal. Emmett con propiedad, tomó la cara de Rosalie y sin decir nada, estampó casi con violencia sus labios sobre los de ella. Rosalie intentó por segundos apartarse, pero dejó de luchar cuando se vio perdida en el sabor de la boca de aquel hombre, a quien deseó besar desde hace mucho. Emmett la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, deseando sentirla. No había sensación más devastadora para él que la que ejercía esa mujer contra él. Y decidió en ese momento que lucharía por esa mujer, si debía luchar por su amor con el Jacob ese, lo haría. Ya había sufrido demasiado con su lejanía. No estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo. De pronto y sin previo aviso, se apartó de ella y sin decir nada, pulsó el botón que accionaba el curso del elevador, para luego pulsar el que indicaba la apertura de las puertas, y se dispuso a salir.

-¡¿Qué..? ¡¿Eso es todo?- preguntó ella con la respiración entrecortada. Él se giró, la miró seriamente y le respondió de forma escueta:

-No, no es todo Rosalie Hale- y sin más, salió de allí, dejando a Rosalie sola, mientras él seguía hacia su objetivo de visitar a Bella, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Después de las constantes quejas de la paciente, le dieron el alta, bajo el compromiso de "reposo absoluto"<p>

-Absoluto Bella, no levantarse de la cama a menos que sea necesario, nada de rabias ni esfuerzos- le indicó profesionalmente Carlisle, quien había solicitado estar al pendiente del caso de Bella. Edward, detrás de su padre, carraspeaba y miraba a Bella alzando las cejas en señal de triunfo.

-Pero me siento bien…- comenzado a protestar, pero Carlisle la detuvo

-Reposo absoluto o una estadía indefinida en este buen hotel…- dándole las dos opciones. Edward seguía con su semblante de triunfo.

-Ok, ya entendí-

-Estás en tu pre natal, aprovecha de descansar ¿Si? Y no seas testaruda- dijo Edward, acercándose a ella, y besándole el tope de su cabeza. Ella sólo asintió. Debía ser paciente, por sus niños, además sólo faltaban tres meses para el parto. Estaría acompañada, seguramente rodeada de gente todo el día. No estaría mal.

-¿Han sabido algo de Tanya?- preguntó Emmett a su hermano cuando Bella estuvo fuera del alcance de la charla. Ya estaban en casa. Eso los tenía a todos más tranquilos.

-No, hicimos la denuncia. Los policías no han dado con ella, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado-

-No volverá a acercársele…-

-No estoy tan convencido de eso, pero ella estará con protección todo el tiempo, las veinticuatro horas del día. No dejaré que se le acerque-

-Eso sonó temerario Edward-

-Ella no me hará daño a mí directamente. Su objetivo es hacer desaparecer cualquier obstáculo que se interponga entre ella y yo-

-Hablas con mucha seguridad de lo que ella planea…-

-Digamos que lo intuyo…-

-Harás cualquier cosa para defenderla, ¿no?-

-Cualquier cosa por defender a mi familia Emmett-

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio principal, las mujeres estaba en una especie de celebración: Jane enseñaba el hermoso anillo que James le había dado. Además les contaba de cómo se lo dijeron a sus padres y a su madre, y la fecha.

-Nos casaremos después que nazcan Leonel y Tatiana- indicó la flamante novia

-¡Por supuesto! No esperarás que vaya toda hinchada… debo lucir estupenda ese día- agregó Bella, quien no se veía embutida en un vestido de fiesta con esa figurita de ballena de piernas hinchadas

-Oh cariño, pero si embarazada luces hermosa…- le dijo Renée a su hija, acariciando su barriga.

-Ok ok mujeres, tenemos tiempo para planear la boda de Jane y James, cosa que quedará en mis manos, pero hay algo importante que tenemos pendiente…- dijo ahora Alice, haciendo que todas las mujeres allí la mirasen extrañada

-¿Alice?- preguntó Esme… ella conocía a su hija, y quizás qué se le había ocurrido ahora

-¡El Baby Shower!- dijo ella emocionada

-Recuerda que Bella necesita reposo…- rebatió Esme, pero Bella le interrumpió

-¡Yo quiero mi Baby Shower!- dijo Bella entusiasmada. No era de las que le gustaran las celebraciones, pero el recibimiento de sus hijos, debía ser con bombos y platillos.

-No se diga más: comenzaremos a planear ya esa fiesta…- decretó Alice, haciendo que las cuatro mujeres restantes celebraran con carcajadas y vítores de júbilo, además de múltiples "Sí".

En la sala, Emmett y Edward quedaron extrañados por la algarabía y lo entusiasta de los gritos femeninos:

-¿Qué estarán planeando esas brujas?- cuestionó Emmett

-Ni me lo quiero imaginar…-

-¿Tu boda?-

-¡¿Eh?-

-Oh, vamos Edward, vives con Bella, tendrás hijos con ella… sólo te falta el detallito del anillo en su dedo y el matrimonio… No puedo creer que James se vaya a casar antes que tú…-

-Lo sé, lo he pensado, y lo quiero hacer. Pero las cosas fueron inesperadas, y no quería que Bella sintiera que yo me casaba sólo por compromiso con nuestros hijos. Yo la amo, y es por eso que me quiero casar con ella…-

-¿Lo has hablado con ella?-

-No…-

-Quizás ella piense que por tu "experiencia anterior" estés haciendo a un lado ese paso…-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Mmm… no se… es cosa de pensar un poco como mujer…-

-Quizás tengas razón, pero no me casaré con ella mientras las cosas no estén en absoluto control y calma, que no hay peligro-

-Entiendo tu postura-

Y así, "las brujas" como dijo Emmett, comenzaron a planear el día, la hora y el lugar del Baby Shower, además de la minuciosa lista de invitadas. Edward no tuvo oportunidad de protestas, dijeron que Bella no se exaltaría ni trabajaría en nada que demandara esfuerzo, pero que necesitaba algo para distraerse. Ahora Isabella alzaba las cejas triunfante ante su "jaque mate", _"Porque si el señor pensaba que me iba a quedar tejiendo en la cama, pues es porque está loco o no me conoce…"_

Las mujeres y quien hizo de chofer ese día, Emmett, decidieron dejar descansar a Bella, a eso de las ocho de la noche. Había sido suficiente aquel día. Jane, Esme y Alice se fueron con Emmett, y Renée en su propio carro.

Cuando Esme y sus dos hijos llegaron a casa, encontraron al patriarca, sentado en la sala, tomando una copa de algún trago y hablando. Había recibido una inesperada visita, que lo había dejado… como decirlo… sorprendido:

_-¿Señor Cullen?-_

_-Sí…-_

_-Señor Cullen, buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y quisiera hablar con usted-_

_-Eh… sí, supongo que sí… adelante por favor- Carlisle hizo pasar a este extraño muchacho. Intentó hacer memoria y ver de dónde podía conocer a este muchacho, pero se dio por vencido -¿Cómo me conoce?-_

_-Usted es padre de Edward. Él y yo hacemos clases en la universidad-_

_-Por supuesto-_

_-Pero no es por él por quien estoy aquí-_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Señor, quiero ser sincero con usted. Yo siento una profunda atracción por su hija Alice. Sólo hemos frecuentado un par de veces, pero es suficiente para saber que mis sentimientos son profundos y sinceros hacia ella. Quisiera contar con su aprobación para frecuentarla y para entablar con ella una relación más allá de una simple amistad. Tengo intenciones serias con ella, señor Cullen- se explayó. Carlisle lo oyó con atención, y durante un instante, no tuvo claridad sobre una cosa: "¿En qué siglo se supone que estamos…?" Porque aquella solicitud tan formal era parte de lo que probablemente se acostumbraba a hacer hace muchos años atrás._

_-¿Me está pidiendo autorización para salir con Alice?-_

_-Sí señor, es así-_

_-Oh… bueno… la verdad es que esa es decisión de ella… yo muy poco me meto en esas cosas…-_

_-Pero para mí es importante que usted me conozca también-_

_-¿Y ella sabe que está usted aquí?- preguntó Carlisle, sin saber por qué él también estaba comenzando a usar ese vocabulario tan correcto con él._

_-No, no lo sabe. ¿Ella no se encuentra ahora?-_

_-No, está en casa de Bella. Pero deben estar por llegar… Si gustas, puedes esperarla Jasper-_

_-Me agradaría mucho señor Cullen, muchas gracias-_

_-Por favor, no me digas señor Cullen, dime sólo Carlisle-_

_-Gracias Carlisle- respondió Jasper, quien motivado por el sentimiento que aquella pequeña y alegre chica había despertado en él, decidió tomar el toro por las astas y comenzar a hacer las cosas bien. Por eso decidió ir a presentarse a su casa y dar a conocer claramente sus sentimientos e intenciones hacia Alice, "¿Será demasiado?... No…" meditó y concluyó._

_Durante un buen rato, estuvieron hablando de sus trabajos. Jasper le comentó a Carlisle sobre el suyo, y el privilegio que le había dado esa carrera de conocer muchos países. Demandaba estar viajando siempre, y esperaba ahora no viajar solo, sino ir en compañía de Alice, si ella lo aceptaba por cierto. Así que entablaron una amena charla. Charla en la que Esme, Emmett y Alice los encontraron cuando regresaron._

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, se tensó y no pudo decir nada. Quizás él había llegado hasta su casa para saber sobre Bella, pero de ser así, se hubiese comunicado directamente con Edward, ¿No? Quizás iba a ver a Emmett. Se conocían por asuntos de negocios, eso ella lo sabía…

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Emmett muy extrañado

-¡Emmett! No te había visto después de tu viaje-

-Si… ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Eh… bueno… Jasper vino a hablar conmigo- intervino Carlisle

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Alice. No sabía que ellos se conocían

-Sí. Vine a presentarme con tu padre, Alice. Estoy aquí con el deseo que me conozca. Que conozca al futuro marido de su hija- dijo Jasper con absoluta seguridad. Alice de momento a otro no sintió las piernas, y sin más se desplomó en el suelo. Claro, ¿Cómo más podría haber reaccionado una chica con tal grado de sensibilidad? Tal fue la sorpresa de las palabras de aquel hombre del que se había enamorado a primera vista, que decidió alejarse de la conciencia durante un rato.

-¡¿Alice, hija?- Alice, a lo lejos sentía la voz de su madre, mientras un aroma extraño y fuerte como alcohol. ¡Dios, era malísimo ese aroma! Así que poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos. La luz del dormitorio era tenue. Reconoció el lugar: estaba en casa de sus padres. Su madre estaba con ella, y sonrió al ver que su pequeña hija abría por fin los ojos

-¿Mamá?¿Qué… qué pasó?-

-Te desmayaste hija…- le indicó con mucha ternura su madre. Y Alice comenzó a hacer memoria, y había una sola cosa que destacaba en sus recuerdos: Jasper.

-¿No lo soñé?-

-¿Hablas del joven que vino a presentarse, quien aún está afuera, sometido al intenso interrogatorio de tu hermano Emmett? No, no lo soñaste-

-¡Santa Madre de Dios!- exclamó ella, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manitos temblorosas.

-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-No entiendo… no sé… ¿Por qué hizo esto? Él y yo apenas hemos salido una vez… él tiene un compromiso con otra chica o algo así…-

-Según lo que dijo Carlisle, ese joven vino a presentarse, diciendo que quería "nuestra autorización" para frecuentarte, porque tiene intenciones serias contigo-

-Eso no se usa en este siglo-

-Eso lo sé, quizás él no lo sabe, o es muy conservador. Pero, ¿Sabes?, tengo la impresión de que está siendo sincero. No cualquier hombre hace lo que él hizo, de venir a enfrentarse a tus padres. Como caballero andante… Además ¿No es por él por quien andabas tan desanimada?-

-Sí…-

-¿Quieres hablar con él? Está afuera, y dijo que no se movía hasta que supiera que estás bien-

-Sí mamá, quiero verlo-

-Bien, espera aquí- dijo ella, besándole la frente con ternura y dejándola allí, a la espera de su "caballero medieval". Minutos después, unos suaves golpes se sintieron en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Alice desde el cuarto. La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y el rostro hermoso de Jasper asomó por ésta. Alice sintió mareos nuevamente, pero se obligó a mantenerse en plena conciencia. Nada más de desmayos… por ahora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien… me desmayé porque no comí…- mintió, y enseguida soltó la pregunta - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

-Lo que dije…-

-No te burles de mí- dijo ella con algo de recelo. Él notó eso en sus ojos y en su voz, y quiso remediarlo enseguida. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Se acercó a ella, y tomó su rostro con sus manos, quedando ambos muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Alice, mírame a los ojos y dime si ves una pisca de burla o engaño en ellos. Estoy siendo sincero: te quiero para mí. Quiero que tus padres sepan que yo seré el hombre que compartirá el futuro contigo…-

-Podrías habérmelo dicho a mí primero…-

-Tú ya sabías eso Alice. Tú lo supiste antes que yo incluso. Ya llevo bastante tiempo buscándote en otras mujeres, pero ahora que te encontré, ahora que sé que eres tú, no te voy a dejar escapar-

-Y por… por qué ahora…-

-Hace dos semanas me dijiste que tenías una cita, y por Dios, no sabes las ganas que tuve de recorrer Londres hasta encontrarte y apartarte de ese mequetrefe que…-

-No hay nadie. Nunca hubo nadie… ni siquiera he tenido un novio… -

-¿Nunca? ¿Nadie?-

-No, nunca- susurró ella.

-Alice, dime si me crees y dime si quieres…-

-¡Sí! Sí te creo, y también creo que he esperado demasiado. Sí, quiero estar contigo-

-Me haces inmensamente feliz- dijo, acercando sus labios hasta ella, pero ella, rápidamente se alejó solo un poquito. Él la miró confuso

-Esa colorina… que no me acuerdo como se llama...-

-Victoria-

-Sí, esa. ¡No la quiero cerca de ti Jasper!-

-Derechito al pozo de la indiferencia y el olvido- bromeó él, haciendo que ella sonriera. Y no hubo más espacio entre los labios de Alice y Jasper. A penas se rozaron, en el pecho de ambos estalló una especie de bomba, que les confirmó lo que ambos temían: que desde ese momento en adelante, el uno no podría vivir sin el otro.

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Nenas! Aquí estamos con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Mis gracias por vuestras lecturas silenciosas, por alertas de favoritos y por sus comentarios. De verdad muchas gracias. **

**Mil gracias a mi beta adorada Paly, quien es mi gran apoyo!**

**Capítulo de alto impacto...creo... =/**

**Abrazos a toditas! =)**

* * *

><p>Cuando Isabella ya estaba por cumplir su semana 34 de embarazo, todo estuvo dispuesto para la celebración de Baby Shower. Alice, radiante de la felicidad, había dispuesto de todo para aquella fiesta. Habían dispuesto todo en el salón de eventos del mismo edificio donde ella y Edward vivían para celebrar dicha fiesta, solo para mujeres.<p>

-¡Vah! Nosotros nos vamos a un streeptease…- dijo James a tono de broma, pero lo único que recibió de regreso, fue una amenazante y furibunda mirada de su "angelito" -Era broma- se disculpó enseguida.

-¿No será demasiado? Digo, porque tienes que descansar- intervino Edward, hablándole con un poco de preocupación a Bella.

-Sólo serán un par de horas, y si me siento cansada, yo misma me disculparé y me retiraré. No me expondré. Vendrán sólo algunas amigas, no son muchas, todas conocidas…-

-Ok, está bien…- Edward sabía que no podía en contra de eso. Ya llevaban dos semanas preparando esa fiestecita, además Bella estaba entusiasmada que no le coartaría esa "juerga" femenina. Él, su hermano, su "nuevo cuñado" y su mejor amigo, estarían en el apartamento viendo un alucinante partido de beisbol.

Alice andaba caminando como si lo hiciera sobre nubes, desde que ella y Jasper habían decidido estar juntos. Jasper por cierto tuvo que aguantar estoicamente las miradas furibundas de sus cuñaditos, quienes le advirtieron que: _"Una sola caída, Jasper, una sola, y te cortamos las…"_ fueron las amenazas de Emmett. Edward juraba lo mismo, si ese infeliz hacía llorar una sola lágrima a su hermana, se las vería con su ira. De cualquier manera, aquellas dos semanas, Alice se veía radiante y Jasper parecía ser otra persona.

Jane andaba con los nervios de punta. Los padres de James eran absolutamente amorosos con ella y la adoraban, y les había parecido maravillosa la noticia de la boda. No hallaban la hora de ver a su hijo sentar cabeza por fin, y darles nietos de una vez. Lina, su madre, les dio su bendición, y le dijo a su hija que sentía orgullosa de ella, y de cómo el amor la había hecho madurar y sentirse segura de sí misma. "Eso sólo lo hace el verdadero amor, así que siéntete tranquila con la decisión que has tomado. Yo estoy contigo apoyándote mi niñita…" le dijo, besándola con amor.

Rosalie… esa era una historia a parte. Desde el encuentro en el elevador, que la había dejado por días con insomnio, se había escusado de todas las maneras posibles para ausentarse de las juntas en casa de Bella, o de la coordinación del Baby Shower. Inventaba cualquier excusa: reuniones, viajes, trabajo atrasado, cualquier cosa con tal de abstenerse de encontrarse con Emmett otra vez. No entendía que había pasado, no entendía qué pretendía Emmett con todo eso. Se sentía perdida. Perdida y sola. Sentía como si todo aquello fuese una venganza de Emmett, como si se estuviese riendo de ella. Y ella ya no quería que el amor se riera y se burlara de ella. Ella quería que de una vez el amor la tomara y la hiciera sentir segura y envuelta por sus brazos. El amor que una vez la tomó y la muerte le arrebató. El amor, que otra vez volvió, se manifestó, y ella perdió. _"¡Demonios, desde cuando me estaba volviendo tan patéticamente poética…!"_

Pero Emmett, lejos de deseos de burla, lo único que deseaba era estar seguro de lo que ella sentía hacia él. Y no quería que esa mujer lo hiriera como lo hizo meses atrás. De cualquier forma, estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, lo que sea por estar con ella. Estaba harto de ver como todos a su alrededor estaban construyendo sus vidas junto a la persona que amaban, y él, él maldita sea, estaba sólo. Sabiéndose enamorado hasta los mismísimos tuétanos, estaba solo. Se sentía fuera de lugar cuando se juntaban, todos en pareja, menos él. ¡No es justo! No era justo cuando sabía que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-No es justo… no es justo…- se lamentaba… -¡Pero demonios, basta de lamentos! ¡Suficiente!- dijo, dejando el vado de vino a un lado. Fue por su chaqueta, agarró las llaves de su coche, y se fue directo al apartamento de la rubia mujer a la que amaba. Recordaba claramente en dónde se encontraba.

Era de noche, y como cada noche, Rosalie llegaba tarde a su casa. Prefería estar en la empresa, que en su departamento, sola. Al llegar, ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de encender las luces. Era para ella mejor penumbra. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón, lanzándolos a algún lugar, lanzó lejos su bolso, se quitó su blazer y se fue a la cocina, a servirse una copa de vino blanco, antes de irse a su dormitorio, desnudarse y meterse a la cama para dormir, y despertar al día siguiente con la misma maldita rutina de todos los días.

Desde la cocina, oyó el timbre. Le pareció extraño, ya que nadie la visitaba, menos cuando ya eran las diez de la noche. Suspiró, suponiendo que sería el encargado del edificio para darle algún tipo de notificación o algo así. Pensando en eso, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Lo hizo, y bueno, no era el hombre que ella suponía.

-¿Emmett?-

-Te dije la última vez que no era todo. Que eso no era todo. Tú y yo nos debemos una conversación, y es lo que haremos hoy. Y no acepto negativas ni que te pongas difícil- dijo, haciéndose paso para entrar al apartamento.

-Qué quieres Emmett…- quiso saber ella, después de cerrar la puerta.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que quieres tú Rosalie. Quiero que me hables, que me digas qué quieres…-

-¿Qué quiero yo? Quiero estar en paz, quiero ser feliz…-

-¿Y cómo vas con eso? ¿Lo has conseguido?-

-No es algo que se consiga de un día para otro Emmett, ¿Y tú que quieres?-

-¿Qué quiero? Te quiero a ti Rosalie Hale. He estado enfermo todos estos meses lejos de ti, maldiciendo ese día…-

-Emmett, yo…-

-Ok… exageré, me excedí con mi comportamiento, pero ponte en mis malditos zapatos, Rosalie. Dime qué demonios hubiese hecho tú en mi lugar- dijo con voz tensa.

-Probablemente te hubiese dejado, me hubiese apartado… no sé- aceptando esa idea, mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Dime qué fui para ti Rosalie, porque cundo hablábamos, cuando nos mirábamos, sentía que estábamos conectados con algo potente, especial. ¿No sentías eso? ¿No sentías lo mismo que yo?-

-Emmett…-

-Dime qué demonios significa ese tipo para ti- exigió saber, cuando recordó a ese canalla con quien la vio la última vez.

-¡Nada! Jacob no fue nada. ¡Me equivoqué, maldición! ¡Pero no tenías derecho a tratarme así, no tenías derecho a condenarme de ese modo!- le encaró con la voz rota de llanto y rabia.

-¡Se me escapó de las manos! ¡Sentí que me volvía loco! Había sido paciente contigo, respetuoso, y sentí que eso no te importó-

-¡¿Quieres que te pida perdón Emmett? ¡Pues perdóname, perdóname por ser tan estúpida, perdóname por haberte hecho daño!- le gritó. Él no soportó más y se acercó a paso decidido hasta donde ella se encontraba, tomando su cara con determinación entre sus manos.

-No quiero tu perdón- dijo y la besó corto pero intenso -Te quiero a ti, sólo para mí- y volvió a besar -Odié que ese tipo conociera tu cuerpo antes que yo- y otro besó -Pero eso no va a pasar más. No habrá más hombres que yo para ti- y otro beso más -¿Sabes? Siento una profunda envidia de Edward. Él está siendo feliz, formando su familia y yo quiero eso para mí, contigo. Y maldición, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- y remató con un beso posesivo, profundo, avasallador. Jaló la cabellera rubia de Rosalie por la nuca, haciéndola gemir. Ella paseó sus manos por los fuertes brazos de Emmett, e hizo lo mismo con su hermosa cabellera oscura.

Con dificultad, después de unos minutos y cuando necesitaron de aire, se apartaron, mientras se miraban a los ojos con pasión contenida.

-Hazme el amor Emmett, hazme tuya ahora. Quiero sentirte en mí, no quiero esperar más- le exigió, y él volvió a arremeter en su boca.

Entre besos desesperados y caricias apasionadas, llegaron al cuarto de Rosalie. Él se dio el gusto de quitarle la ropa y mientras su piel se iba descubriendo, él besaba con tal adoración, haciendo que ella sintiese que estaba a punto de perder la razón. Ella hizo lo mismo con la ropa de Emmett, recorriendo con sus manos el increíblemente sexy cuerpo de ese hombre, haciéndolo gemir.

Se tomaron su tiempo para amarse, para descubrir sus cuerpos y entregarse con total y absoluta naturalidad, mientras se besaban no solo en los labios, y se decían juramentos y palabras de amor el uno al otro.

Él disfrutó estar dentro de ella. Se sentía en su lugar, encajando perfectamente en su cuerpo y ella al fin se sentía llena, completa, en cuerpo y alma.

-Siete…- dijo Emmett, recorriendo con sus labios la espalda de Rosalie, después de haber alcanzado el éxtasis y caer en la cama rendidos de placer.

-Siete qué…-

-Siete lunares hay en tu espalda- dijo él, besando tiernamente cada puntito café -Y no hay más en el resto de tu cuerpo-

-Pensé que no te habías dedicado a mirar mucho…-

-Pensaste mal corazón mío. Tu cuerpo está en mi memoria, e inunda todos mis sentidos ahora- dijo, mordisqueando ahora diferentes partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella riera -Adoro oírte reír. Adoro tus gemidos, también tus palabras y tus suspiros-

-Emmett…- lo nombró totalmente excitada. Se giró y se acercó lo jaló por el cuello hasta besar sus labios y sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, pidiendo en silencio que volviera a hacerle el amor.

-¡Alegría, alegría, que hoy por fin es viernes, y estamos de fiesta, chicas!- dijo Rosalie, llegando al piso de gerencia a la mañana siguiente de su encuentro con Emmett, donde las secretarias, su asistente y Jane la miraban con extrañeza. Llamó animadamente a su asistente. Ella le informó que tenía dos reuniones para cerrar unos negocios, y a ella le pareció perfecto, se sentía esplendida y sabía que cerraría en muy buenos términos esas transacciones. Firmó documentos mientras tarareaba alguna alegre cancioncilla que oyó por la radio mientras venia de camino a la empresa, y pidió para desayunar un té de naranja y una dona con mucho chocolate. Estaba hambrienta.

-Mmm… ¿estás bien?-

-¡Sí! ¿A qué hora es la fiesta? ¡No he comprado regalos! Me arrancaré después de almuerzo…-

-¿Irás? Pensé que no…-

-¡Claro que iré! Me siento con deseos de celebrar Jane- dijo, mirándola con tanta alegría que Jane no aguantó más

-Oh, vamos Rose, dime qué pasó… Por qué estás tan feliz-

-¡Porque por fin sé cómo se siente amar y ser amada Jane! Lo sentí alguna vez, hace años, pero ahora es más intenso y no es un recuerdo, ¡Es presente y es real!-

-¡Gracias al cielo! Pensé que tú y Emmett demorarían más en arreglar las cosas- le dijo, mientras Rosalie ponía música alegre en su ordenador, mientras se servía su nutritivo desayuno y revisaba unos documentos.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O**_

Alice, Esme y Renée llegaron a las tres de la tarde al salón de eventos del edificio para coordinar la decoración. Bella las acompañó un rato, hasta que se sintió cansada y se fue a su apartamento a descansar. Las invitadas estaban citadas para llegar a las seis, así que le daba tiempo para descansar. Edward pasaría después de sus clases por unas cervezas, y se reuniría con su hermano para comprar unas pizzas. Eso a las siete. Luego llegarían James y Jasper. Charly y Carlisle se les habían unido a la "tarde de beisbol" o un "sólo para chicos" como Alice bromeó.

El salón estaba decorado en la puerta de entrada con dos biberones, uno celeste y otro rosa, con los nombres de Tatiana y Leonel según correspondía. Las invitadas comenzaron a llegar a la hora, con regalos de todos los tamaños. Isabella se estaba preparando para bajar. Esme le había llamado unos minutos antes, preguntándole si necesitaba compañía o si necesitaba que fuesen por ella, pero Bella se negó, diciendo que no era necesario. Cuando estuvo lista, sintió el timbre, y se rió: claro, como iban a dejar que bajase cinco pisos por el ascensor sola sin compañía. Así que seguro sería una de las chicas. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Su rostro de alegría en un segundo se tornó en pánico. Otra vez, frente a ella, y como la había visto la última vez, se encontró a Tanya frente a ella.

-¡Hola Isabella Swan! ¿Recuerdas que tú y yo dejamos un asuntito inconcluso?-

-Tanya… por favor… te lo suplico…-

-¡Isabella Swan suplicando! Me gustaría que te oyesen- dijo Tanya, con la vista desorbitada. Después desvió la mirada por el apartamento -Siempre soñé un hogar para mí así. Soñé que mi barriga estuviese tan llena como la tuya con la vida de un hijo que fuera fruto del amor que él y yo nos tenemos… porque yo lo amo y él me ama-

-Tanya, qué quieres que haga. Haré lo que quieras, pero te suplico que no me hagas daño, que no le hagas daño a mis hijos…-

-Tks tks tks … no sé Isabella… no sé…- dijo, levantándose el vestido de novia y sacando la pistola que llevaba escondida en la liga. Isabella comenzó a sentirse mareada. La barriga comenzó a dolerle y sintió que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. Sintió escalofríos y deseos de llorar de forma descontrolada. "_Respira Bella, respira…"_ se repetía, "_Alguien va a llegar a ayudarte_…" -¿Qué tienes para darme, ¿eh?-

-Que quieres Tanya…-

-Que desaparezcas de esta maldita vida, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes de que aparecieses en mi vida… ¡Tomaste lo que me pertenecía! ¡Porque con Edward nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, hasta que tú llegaste, maldita zorra! Todo lo teníamos perfectamente trazado, muy bien planeado hasta que tú lo echaste todo a perder, ¡¿Por qué maldita razón no te quedaste en tu torre de billetes y lujo, y me dejaste en paz a mí con lo poco que tenía, eh? ¡Tanta avaricia tienes en tu corazón!- le encaraba ella. Isabella sabía que de alguna merecía se merecía esa rabia, que ella era la culpable… pero que se desquitara con ella, no con sus hijos ni con Edward.

-Tanya, estoy arrepentida. ¿Quieres que deje a Edward para que vuelva contigo? ¡Pues lo haré! Pero no le hagas daño a mis hijos, te lo suplico- lloraba ella, que sentía que cada vez le costaba más respirar, y no podía evitar el mareo que ahora la estaba invadiendo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería al piso inconsciente. Tanya la miraba con implacabilidad, con el arma apuntándole directo en el pecho. Estaba disfrutando ver como la mujer que le arrebató algo suyo, estuviese suplicando. _"¿Era justo que ella ahora le quitara algo a ella, no?"_

**_ O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_**

Las muchachas habían llegado y ya estaban comenzando a divertirse. Desde que Esme había llamado a Bella para que bajase, sólo habían pasado cinco o seis minutos, así que tendría que estar por llegar. Pero Rosalie no se quedó tranquila, y salió rumbo a buscar a Isabella. Quizás necesitase de ayuda con algo.

Esperando el ascensor, sintió detrás de ella a un par de hombres hablar. Reconocía esas voces. Se giró y vio a Edward y Emmett llegando.

-¿Llegan antes, no?-

-Son dos partidos nena, ¿cómo va la celebración?- preguntó Emmett, después de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bien, pero la futura madre no baja, así que me voy por ella-

-Si se cansa, de vuelta al departamento, inmediatamente- dijo Edward, esperando que el ascensor llegara.

-Ese fue el trato- asintió Rosalie, abrazada a su hermoso oso Emmett. Mientras esperaban, uno de los conserjes saludó a Edward, y le preguntó sobre la fiestecita de las damas:

-No estamos invitados los varones, Josué- dijo Edward

-Sí, esas fiestas solo son para mujeres, y se ve que la van a pasar bien, ¿Y la señorita aquí, no se disfrazó?-

-¿Perdón?- le dijo Rosalie

-Es que me pareció gracioso ver a la mujer que venía a la fiesta, disfrazada…-

-¿Disfrazada?-

-De novia, dijo que venía a la fiesta de la señorita Isabella- cuando dijo eso, Edward dejó caer las bosas que llevaba en su mano, se fue corriendo escalera arriba. Esa novia no venía a disfrutar de la fiesta. Él sabía quién era, y a qué venía.

Rosalie y Emmett le indicaron al conserje que en cuanto llegara la policía, los llevara al departamento de Edward, y que intentara mantener todo con la mayor discreción posible. Y enseguida siguieron a Edward:

-Rosalie, ve donde las muchachas, y mantén las cosas bajo control, que nadie se percate…-

-¡Notarán mis nervios, no pudo volver allí como si nada!-

-Sí que puedes bonita, ve y diles que Isabella y Edward recibieron una visita, pero que ella baja enseguida… ve nena, te lo suplico-

-Emmett… no hagan una estupidez-

-Rosalie, mi hermano…-

-Ok, ve- le dijo, besándola en los labios, y subiendo él por ascensor, mientras ella respiraba para volver de regreso a la fiesta, y poner cara de "Aquí no ha pasado nada".

-¡Edward! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya llamamos a la policía, es cuestión de minutos que lleguen…- dijo Emmett, interceptando a su hermano antes de entrar en el apartamento.

-No puedo esperar… mi mujer… mis hijos…-

-Quizás estamos mal interpretando lo que dijo ese hombre…-

-Tanya está aquí… lo sé-

-Qué harás-

-Te lo dije, cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a mi familia- dijo, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y sin meter ruido. Él y Emmett ingresaron con discreción, y vieron la imagen de la mujer de novia, apuntándole a Bella con un arma, mientras ella lloraba, con sus ojos cerrados y sujetaba su barriga con fuerza. _"¡¿Qué hago, qué hago? Dios, no puedo hacer que pierda el control, le dispararía a Bella… no" _pensaba. Hasta que supo lo que tenía que hacer_._

-¿Tanya?- dijo Edward, con mucha suavidad. Ella enseguida se dio la vuelta, y Bella abrió los ojos, buscándole con la mirada, pero Edward no apartaría la vista de los ojos de Tanya -Tanya, linda, qué haces- seguía usando el tono suave.

-Yo… yo vine… vine a buscarte…- respondió ella, con el mismo tono. Cuando Edward le hablaba así, era como si ella fuese un ratón, y él el flautista de Hamelín. Emmett corrió hasta Bella, y la sostuvo. Le preguntó algo al oído y ella sólo asintió. Emmett y ella se disponían a salir silenciosamente de la sala, pero Tanya lo intuyó: -¡No! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo, girándose de regreso a Bella, quien estaba agarrada de Emmett, llorando de angustia.

-Tanya, Tanya cariño, mírame- la llamó Edward de regreso -Vámonos de aquí Tanya- repetía su nombre. Ella siempre le decía que le gustaba como se oía su nombre en labios de él.

-Pero ella…-

-¿Quién Tanya? Aquí no hay más que tú y yo-

-Edward… pero ella… ella te aleja de mí…-

-No Tanya. No hay ella, tú y yo. Ven- le dijo, estirando su mano hacia ella -Ven conmigo. Suelta el arma y ven conmigo Tanya-

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-

-A un lugar tranquilo. Pero suelta el arma…-

-Mira, estoy vestida de novia, ¿te gusta?-

-Sí, luces hermosa. Pero vámonos ya. Ven conmigo Tanya, tú y yo…- decía, mientras Emmett lo observaba extrañado, Bella acallaba los sollozos y Tanya lo miraba con adoración -Vamos linda, suelta esa pistola, y vámonos. No me hagas esperar-

-No te haré esperar- dijo, dejando caer el arma de su mano, y acercándose a Edward. Ella llegó hasta él, y lo abrazó por la cintura. Edward la contuvo unos minutos, y en silencio le pedía perdón: _"Perdóname Tanya, perdóname, te lo suplico…"_lentamente la comenzó a guiar hacia afuera, mientras Bella buscaba su sofá para sentarse. Sentía que su corazón iba a toda marcha, y le costaba respirar aun. No quería ver la escena de Tanya y Edward yéndose de allí. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo Edward y por qué. Aun así, no soportaba verlo.

-Emmett…. No puedo… me cuesta respirar-

-Calma Bella, tranquilízate sí… Llamaremos a papá y a una ambulancia, ¿sí? Pero debes estar tranquila, ¿sientes otro dolor?-

-Una presión extraña… en la barriga… mis niños…-

-Ellos están bien. Calma Bella- le decía a Bella, mientras le marcaba a su padre.

-¿Dónde me llevas Edward?- decía Tanya aferrada a la cintura de Edward, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Confías en mí Tanya?-

-Ciegamente Edward-

-Iremos a un lugar en donde harán lo posible por traerte de regreso, a la verdadera Tanya-

-¿Edward?- preguntó ella, confundida. Esos habían sido atisbos de cordura, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Por la puerta del ascensor que se abría, tres oficiales hicieron ingreso con mucha discreción. Ella los miró, luego miró a Edward. Y no dijo nada. No se resistió, pero en ningún momento le quito la vista a Edward. Él le rogaba perdón con la mirada, mientras los oficiales le ponían las esposas, y le hablaban de sus derechos mientras estuviera bajo poder de la policía londinense. Y así fue como se la llevaron.

Edward, cuando ella y los oficiales desaparecieron de su vista, regresó a toda carrera a su apartamento, y vio a Isabella llorando en el pecho de su hermano. Se acercó a ella, y la tomó ahora en sus brazos. Bella se aferró a él con fuerza

-Ya está Bella, ya acabó todo. Todo terminó. Tranquilízate cielo, estoy aquí…-

-Yo no… yo pensé…- no podía terminar de decir las frases, producto del llanto y de su dificultad para respirar. Emmett se lo dijo:

-Siente algo de dolor en la barriga y le cuesta respirar. Papá ya viene en camino. Le hablará a una ambulancia-

-Gracias Emmett. Ahora ve allá abajo, y con toda calma, diles que Bella no podrá bajar porque se siente mal-

-Ok. Y tú cálmate, ¿sí?- le dijo a Bella, acariciando su cabello.

Minutos después, Carlisle llegó con su maletín de doctor y un paramédico. La examinó y se dio cuenta que su corazón pulsaba con más rapidez que lo acostumbrado, además de lo complicado que se le estaba haciendo a Bella respirar. Así que pidió al paramédico que fuera por oxígeno a la ambulancia y que subiera con la camilla. Isabella sería trasladada a la clínica

-¿Qué?-

-Taquicardia. No podemos forzarla más…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Llegando a la clínica prepararemos todo para la cesárea…-

-¡Pero si no cumple las semanas aún!-

-Edward, es normal en embarazos múltiples que el parto se adelante. Los bebes estás bien formados, no habrá peligro en eso, pero el cuerpo de Bella le costará resistir más la presión, y no queremos ponerla en peligro-

-No, claro que no… pero…-

- Edward, todo estará bajo control. Así que ahora tranquilízate tú y prepárate, porque tus hijos estas por llegar- le dijo Carlisle, golpeándole el hombro a su hijo.

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJEME UN REVIEW! **  
><strong><em><br>_UN COMENTARIO SUYO, UNA SONRISA DE LA AUTORA... =)  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33  Epílogo

**¡Ya! Se va "Pruebas de Fuego". Nenas, mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios... de veras muchas gracias. Seguimos en "Dos pasajes a la noche" y "Redención y Condena" que está recién estrenándose. Las espero por ahí... **

**GRACIAS A PALY, MI BETA HERMOSA QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ EL HERMOSO EPÍLOGO QUE LEERAN!**

**A disfrutar entonces, y nuevamente, mil gracias a toditas toditas! =)**

**ABRAZOS FRATERNOS: CATA!**

* * *

><p>-¿Cigarros, Edward?- preguntó Emmett ofreciéndole uno a su hermano, pero Esme se los arrebató<p>

-¡No más cigarros, ni tampoco más café!- ordenó la madre.

-Cuanto llevan adentro…- preguntó el nervioso Edward, quien estaba a punto de surcar un agujero en el piso de tanto andar de un lado para el otro.

-Dos horas… y ya me lo acabas de preguntar-

-Por qué se tardan tanto…-

-Oye, que se tomen su tiempo no significa que estén con complicaciones, además averiguaste que esto es así, ¿no?-

-Una cosa es haberlo leído y otra muy distinto es vivirlo Emmett- decía el "muy" nervioso futuro padre. En verdad, todos estaban nerviosos allí. Después de que se llevaran a Tanya, no demoraron más de veinte minutos en trasladar a Isabella a la clínica. Ella estuvo consciente todo el tiempo, aferrada a la mano de Edward. Después que llegaron, la checaron y hablaron de su taquicardia e insistieron en preparar la cesárea, como Carlisle lo había previsto. Así que fue lo que hicieron. Prepararon a la futura madre para entrar a pabellón y recibir a los dos pequeñitos que ansiaban por salir.

Todos estaban ansiosos, todos acompañaron a Edward en la espera. Finalmente, eran todos una gran familia, esperando por aquellos dos nuevos integrantes.

Cuando Carlisle apareció, vestido de traje verde claro, muy típico de los galenos después de una intervención médica, todos los allí presente se levantaron de su asiento como resortes. Él buscó a su hijo. Cuando se miraron, Carlisle sólo sonrió.

-¿Entonces?-

-Son hermosos- dijo el abuelo, visiblemente emocionado. Es que para él había sido más que una simple cesárea. Él había ayudado a traer a sus primeros nietos al mundo. Los allí presentes se abrazaron, algunos lloraron… y Edward, él sentía que las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle. Carlisle se acercó a él, y lo abrazó -Felicidades hijo: eres el padre de una hermosa nena y un robusto caballero- le dijo

-Quiero verlos-

-Seguro. Los están poniendo en incubadora, sólo por precaución. Pero están muy bien-

-¿Y Bella?-

-Respondió favorablemente. Está sedada aun. Quizás demores un poco antes de poder verla. Pero vamos, vamos para que conozcas a tus hijos- le dijo el padre, guiándolo por los pasillos.

Cuando Edward se encontró con sus dos hijos, no hubieron sensaciones ni sentimientos que el antes haya podido experimentar para comparar ese momento. Leonel, con sus ojitos aún cerrados, movía sus piececitos, estaba inquieto. Mientras su princesita Tatiana, dormía plácidamente. Edward Cullen en ese momento era el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta.

La recuperación de Bella fue rápida. Después de una semana, ella regresó a casa, en compañía de Edward y sus hijitos. Habían comenzado con el ajetreo de los padres primerizos. ¿Dormir por las noches? No, ya no. Las noches ahora estaban hechas para velar el sueño de sus hijos. El que más costaba para que se durmiera, era Leonel quien era más inquieto que su hermana. Eso sí, la leche se la tomaba en tiempo record, mientras su hermanita bebía con más lentitud y nuca se acababa el biberón. Ella por cierto, tuvo la costumbre de quedarse dormida casi siempre sobre el pecho de su padre, quien después de darle su leche, cambiarla y mecerla, la hacía dormir sobre su pecho.

-¡La malcrías Edward!- le decía Bella. Otra cosa que ella hacía, era aquietarse con la voz de su padre. Cuando lloraba, Edward no tenía más que hablarle y ella se calmaba.

Leonel era un chiquillo gracioso. Era muy sociable, y siempre se encargaba de sonreírle a las visitas que iban a verlos, que no eran pocas. Se reía, sobre todo con su abuelo Charly, quien siempre estaba haciéndole alguna locura. Tatiana era observadora. No era reticente, pero tampoco se daba con todo el mundo. Hasta el momento, con nadie de la familia había tenido algún "conflicto social"

-Haces bien hija… que ningún hombre se te acerque mucho… ya sabes- le decía su padre, haciendo que Bella riera al ver esa escena. Así como Edward era muy cómplice con su princesita, Bella lo era con su "hombrecito".

-¿Eso que tienes bajo los ojos… son ojeras?-

-Muy gracioso Jasper…-

-¿Hoy cumplen un mes, no? Alice está vuelta loca…-

-Ni que lo digas… dice que hay una fiesta en casa de Charly, ¿Crees que estoy para fiestas? Si con gran esfuerzo puedo venir a hacer clases. He estado a punto de quedarme dormido de pie…-

-Seguro te podrás relajar un rato…-

-Se nota que no has pasado una noche con esa dos criaturas mías… la noche la hacen día, no sé a quién salieron…-

-Mmm… no te había querido preguntar, pero ¿sabes sobre Tanya?-

-Sí, mi madre se ha comunicado con Carmen, su madre. Está en un centro psiquiátrico recibiendo tratamiento-

-Pensé que estaría en la cárcel-

-Lo que hizo lo hizo por su estado. Ella no hubiese actuado así, nunca-

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Ir a verla. Está a las afueras de Londres. De camino son como 45 minutos…-

-¿Crees que sea prudente Edward?-

-No lo sé, pero necesito verla y saber que está bien-

-Si lo crees necesario-

Y fue lo que hizo. A medio día condujo su Volvo hacia el hospital en donde se encontraba. Al llegar, tuvo algunas trabas para ingresar, pero después de convencer al encargado, logró que lo dejaran ver a Tanya. Lo guiaron hacia el patio trasero, donde a lo lejos la vió. Estaba sentada en un banco, acariciando a un perro labrador. Él se acercó poco a poco, y cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, le habló:

-Tanya- ella lentamente giró su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Edward. Rápidamente volvió su rostro, como escondiéndose. Sentía tanta vergüenza…

-Edward, qué haces aquí…-

-Quería verte, quería ver cómo estabas-

-No era necesario que vinieras…-

-Es una visita corta de todos modos, los encargados del lugar no son muy amigables que digamos. Sólo me dieron un par de minutos para verte-

-Gracias por venir-

-Cómo te sientes-

-Mejor… mejor que la última vez que me viste. Edward, no sé de qué manera mirarte sin sentir vergüenza-

-Oye, creo conocerte, y sé que no actuabas bajo su juicio. Tanya, debes prometerme que no abandonarás tu tratamiento, y que volverás a ser la mujer noble que en verdad eres, la profesional destacada, la amiga fiel. No sigas destruyéndote, por nada ni por nadie-

-Lo intentaré Edward, intentaré ser la misma de antes… la de antes, pero sin ti-

-Tanya, intenta ser feliz. Feliz como lo estoy siendo yo ahora. Te lo mereces, y deja nuestra historia en el pasado, aprende de ella, guárdala como un lindo recuerdo…-

-¿Tienes aun lindos recuerdos de nosotros, Edward?-

-Por supuesto. Muchos-

-¿Me perdonaste Edward?-

-Sí Tanya, te perdoné-

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente eso para mí, para seguir adelante, ¿No?-

-Espero Tanya. Ahora me voy, y cualquier cosa que necesites y que yo te pueda ayudar, no dudes en buscarme, ¿Sí?-

-Gracias Edward. Muchas gracias-

-Adiós Tanya-

-Adiós Edward- dijo ella. Él dio la media vuelta, mientras ella, con una lágrima rodándole por la mejilla, veía y dejaba ir a quien probablemente sería el amor más grande de toda su vida.

**OOOOOO**

La celebración del primer mes de los pequeñitos, fue una verdadera fiesta, como si se tratara del cumpleaños de los príncipes de Londres. Charly finalmente cumplió sus promesas: construyó el mini parque de juegos para sus nietos y para sus amiguitos, y les dio su regalo: la casa.

-No, no, no, no podemos aceptarla…- dijo Bella, negando con su mano y su cabeza

-¡Oye, no me ofendas con tu negativa. Primero no es solo un regalo mío, sino que de Renée, Esme y Carlisle también! Anden, no sean testarudos-

-Charly… es demasiado- dijo ahora Edward

-Oye, es por una cuestión práctica. Sube y baja por ese edificio, no debe ser nada cómodo, por mucho que ocupen el ascensor. Además mis nietos necesitarás espacio seguro para jugar… cuando no estén aquí por cierto. No es una mansión, es sólo una casa…-

-¡Maldición Charly! ¡Siempre lo exageras todo!- dijo Bella, agarrando a su padre por la cintura y dándole un fuerte abrazo

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Carlisle

-Así como lo pintan, no nos podemos negar…además, tenemos planes de agrandar la familia- dijo Edward muy serio. Bella desvió la mirada hacia él, y con ojos de decirle _"¡Estás loco!"_

-¿Y cuándo piensan casarse ustedes, eh?- preguntó Emmett, para nada listo a recibir la bomba que su hermano Edward le iba a lanzar.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Edward, divertido, lanzándole una miradita cómplice a Bella. Ella salió de los brazos de su padre, y se fue a los brazos de Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Alice, algo confundida.

-Verán… cómo se los digo… Bella y yo ya estamos casados. Lo hicimos hace una semana- dijo finalmente con mucha dificultad ante todos los pares de ojos que se abrían como platos por la sorpresa. Menos dos pares, sus cómplices: Jane y James. Edward contó, recordando en su propia cabeza, cómo había sido aquello.

_Una tarde, llegó acelerado, diciéndole a Bella que venía una visita importante al apartamento, que debía estar lista. No le dijo de quien se trataba, sólo que Jane y James llegarían con él. Edward tenía todo planeado._

_-¡Un momento! Antes que lleguen, debo preguntarte algo…- dijo él, ante la extrañeza en el semblante de Bella._

_-¿De qué se trata?-_

_-He demorado un poco en pedirlo, pero no quiero seguir esperando-_

_-Dilo ya Edward…-_

_-Cásate conmigo- le dijo sin más aspavientos, enseñándole las alianzas de oro blanco que había comprado para ambos._

_-¡¿Qué… qué?-_

_-Eso, que te cases conmigo…- decía el con impaciencia_

_-Edward… pero… a qué viene esta petición… además tan acelerada…-_

_-Te hablé de una visita, ¿Recuerdas?-_

_-Sí…-_

_-El juez. El juez que nos va a casar, si es que me dices que sí, llega dentro de un rato, y yo…-_

_-¡Si, sí, sí!- le dijo, colgándose de su cuello y besándolo con todo su amor. Ella tampoco quería seguir esperando. Ya se las vería con la furia de su familia y sus amigos cuando se enteraran de la noticia._

_Llegó el juez, con los dos testigos-cómplices, y se casaron. Así de simple. Sin grandes fiestas, ni miles de invitados. Sólo ellos, sus hijos y sus mejores amigos._

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, eh? Bella se merecía una boda de princesa, maldita sea Edward…- dijo Alice, con deseos asesinos en contra de su hermano. En cualquier momento le saltaba encima para golpearlo.

-Cálmate Alice. Tendrá su boda de princesa, pero perdona, no queríamos esperar más…- dijo él para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ya luego vendría toda la parafernalia de la celebración. O a eso se comprometieron, después de las amenazas de Alice.

Así que la fiesta de celebración de cumple mes de los hermanitos Tatiana y Leonel, se convirtió también en la fiesta de celebración por la boda civil de Edward y Bella. Después y pese a todo, todos allí estaban felices.

En la noche, Edward y Bella se quedaron en casa de Charly, junto a sus hijos. Como cada noche, se preocuparon de darles su biberón y hacerlos dormir. Las chicas de la casa se comprometieron con ellos a cuidarlos durante la noche, para que ellos pudiesen dormir. Sí, claro. Dormir.

-Entonces señora Cullen- dijo, besando el desnudo y hermoso cuerpo de su esposa, después de haber hecho el amor con ella -¿Es la noche de boda que usted soñó?-

-No señor Cullen, pero es perfecta de cualquier modo- dijo ella, disfrutando de las caricias de su ahora esposo

-Frente a cualquier queja, podemos mejorarlo-

-¿Será capaz de hacerlo usted mejor de lo que ya lo ha hecho, señor Cullen?-

-Me subestima, señora Cullen- dijo, cerniéndose sobre ella, listo para un nuevo encuentro.

-Te amo con toda mi alma Edward-

-Tal y como yo te amo a ti Bella-

Y ambos cuerpos se fundieron en un intenso y profundo beso, mientras una vez más se iban encontrando en cuerpo, para someterse uno a otro, y volverse uno solo, bajo la también intensa noche de octubre. Una de las tantas noches que se habían jurado amar, cuidar y respetar, hasta que la ingrata muerte viniera por sus cuerpos, y los hiciera descansar, después de haber vivido una plena y feliz vida, rodeado de sus hijos, nietos. Eso eran sus deseos.

Hasta que la muerte los separe.

**Epílogo, por Paly Paly**

Isabella Marie Swan, una mujer de veinticuatro años de edad, preparada académicamente para administrar una de las más grandes empresas automotoras de Londres; mujer fría, calculadora, indolente, antisocial, pero de una belleza embriagadora acostumbrada a hacer de los hombres un rito sexual y desecharlos, una ninfa por naturaleza la cual se juro que nunca mas volvería a amar a nadie… amor: ese sentimiento de posesión, celos y control que la embargaron durante aquellos meses de agonía. Pero que equivocada estaba cuando el destino le tenía preparada, después de una fiesta, la mayor y mas hermosa de las sensaciones, la del verdadero amor, ese amor que es darlo todo por el todo, sin esperar la mano de vuelta, ese de saber que alguien te lo puede dar todo con una sola caricia, con una sola mirada y claro a las cuales ella no estaba habituada, debido a lo alejada que se encontró siempre de sus padres.…

Por otra parte Edward Cullen, destacado concertista dedicado a la enseñanza de su pasión la música, abnegado hijo y cariñoso hermano, poseedor de una belleza tanto interna como externa, criado en el seno de un hogar constituido, una familia amorosa y unida que velaba por cada integrante y el anhelando tener ese amor que sus padres se profesaban, convencido de que el amor que tenía con aquella mujer que había escogido para casarse era total y absoluto. Que equivocado estaba porque el destino le tenia preparado en esa fiesta, el fuego, la pasión esa explosión de emociones que no despertaban a la que el había escogido como su mujer, estos sentimientos podían pasar del total descontrol a las mas intensa de las pasiones... Ellos inconscientes del sentimiento, cometieron errores que les costaron muy caro, pero a pesar de todo y como cosa del destino, la entrega fue mutua, aunque tuvieron que atravesar muchas penas antes de saberse el uno para el otro: _Pruebas de Fuego_ que solo ellos pudieron sortear…

El perdón predominó en los sentimientos de Isabella, los que la hicieron reencontrarse con sus padres, la hicieron ver la vida desde el lado del color y la alegría, no más desde la oscuridad… Y la pasión por la vida predominaron los de Edward que no todo tenía que ser pensado y craneado para la perfección, que en la imperfección estaba lo maravilloso…

La bendición del primer hijo y la doble emoción de saber que ese amor tan fuerte que jamás llegaron a sentir seria doble, no solo una vida crecía en el vientre de Isabella eran dos los corazones que aferrados a la vida los escogieron como padres…

El curso de esta historia estuvo dominado por el amor el perdón y las locas pasiones, Jane O'Connor tímida e introvertida asistente amiga de Isabella conoció el amor de la mano de James Witherdale mejor amigo de Edward, acostumbrado a estar rodeado de belleza superficial y banal, lo conmovió la ternura y timidez de Jane que tenia esa belleza que el estuvo siempre buscando…

Por otro lado Rosalie Hale mujer con temple forjado por una vida de duros golpes, la perdida temprana de su esposo y su hijo no nato, el poco cariño que le demostraba su padre hombre de negocios y que no supo como demostrarle a su única hija toda la devoción que sentía por ella, llego a Londres en busca de negocios creando lazos con Isabella, conoció el amor de Emmett Cullen un hombre de apariencia grande y fuerte destacado economista, que era tierno, cariñoso, alegre y divertido que con su paciencia le hizo despertar eso que ella pensó nunca más volver a sentir, aunque eso no quita que haya cometido errores que la hicieron arrepentirse, ya que un hombre que venia en busca de venganza le despertó ese fuego que hace mucho tenia olvidado y la hizo alejarse de ese maravilloso hombre que la hacia estremecer y Emmett dolido por la traición de Rosalie se dejo llevar por los celos y dijo cosas que también lo hicieron arrepentirse, pero después de unos largo meses alejados de ella lo hicieron reaccionar y jugársela por esa mujer que le traía el mundo patas para arriba…

Alice la mas pequeña de los hermanos Cullen, hiperactiva por naturaleza amante de la moda, el buen vestir y el diseño, ella quedo hechizada y con su estomago lleno de mariposas por los ojos claros de Jasper Withlock economista que impartía clases en la universidad donde Edward trabajaba, de un gran carisma, empático y muy guapo el hombre de mundo que se cohibió con la mirada de la pequeña duendecillo en aquella bendita fiesta y lo cautivo hasta no poder imaginarse la vida sin ella…

Los primeros en gritar a los cuatro vientos el gran amor que se tenían fueron James y Jane los cuales lo hicieron un año después de nacidos los bebes de Bella, ya que Jane quería que ella fuera su madrina y Bella dijo que no lo seria hasta que sus bebes no dependieran tanto de ella, se volvió una madre muy sobre protectora. A parte, James deseaba que fuera en los meses cálidos de Agosto y así fue, se casaron en la Iglesia The Temple ubicada en el centro de Londres, una hermosa iglesia la cual su historia los cautivo había sido restaurada en gran parte, pero casi fue derribada por completo en la segunda guerra mundial, les llamo la atención por ser famosa por sus tumbas con efigies y por ser una iglesia redonda, además, porque los años no han sido capaz de derrumbarla y eso lo tomaron como un presagio…

En ella rebosante de alegría, ingreso con su hermoso vestido Blanco del brazo de Charles quien orgulloso se ofreció a entregar a esta tímida chica que su hija consideraba como una hermana. En el altar un ansioso James la esperaba con su impecable smoking negro que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos, perdidos en la mirada del otro, emocionados dieron el si que por tanto tiempo habían soñado, ni siquiera habían reaccionado a la gran decoración de la iglesia o a la música que sonaba majestuosa para ellos, solo eran ellos nada mas importaba...

Mientras que Rosalie emocionada tomaba la mano de Emmett que llevaban meses saliendo y todo estaba listo para que les tocara a ellos dar el bendito SI que Emmett venía anhelando desde que la conoció, la boda sería en dos meses mas pues esperarían a que Jane y James volvieran de su luna de miel, ya que James decía que no dejaría país sin que su bella princesa conociera o por lo menos un continente completo, claro esta, ellos querían que participaran de su entrega. Serían dos meses porque era el tiempo que le había dado Jasper a Alice para tener todo preparado para el viaje que estaban a prontas de hacer, Jasper le dijo sin mas que no estaba dispuesto a separarse jamás de ella, le había tomado mucho tiempo a él darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Así que le dijo que se irían juntos de viaje a Paris después irían a Grecia, Italia, España viajarían a Latinoamérica Brasil, Colombia, Argentina y para finalizar Chile ya que en ese país tenía que cerrar unos contratos importantes de los cuales él era responsable…

Y así sin más después de todo lo que el destino les hizo pasar, podían decir que las Pruebas de Fuego, que la vida les había impuesto hasta ese momento, fueron superadas con creces y todo gracias al amor y el respeto que cada uno tuvo por el otro, como siempre debió de ser.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS FINALES. BESOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
